To Live and Breathe Again
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: It was over. Hueco Mundo lay in ruin. The Arrancar were defeated by their foes. Yet none could take pleasure in this, for their losses were great. To Kuchiki Byakuya, there was no doubt that he would have, should have, perished there. But he didn't. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Okay, I know this is going to sound strange, but ideas for a fic involving the two main characters in this piece have been plaguing me for quite a while now. I have quite a few failed attempts at pieces involving them, and was therefore pleasantly surprise with the outcome of _this_ piece. The idea for this came when I was watching episode...62, I think it was? Or was it 64? Hmm. It was after everyone's return from Soul Society, and when Orihime wakes up in the middle of the night after dreaming about her brother, only to get a 'visit' from said brother, which leads to her being abducted. Aaanyways, there's a moment when she recalls the moment where Byakuya saved Rukia from Ichimaru Gin's death blow, and she starts crying. (Well, because Byakuya was an older brother, and he protected his little sister, and she just missed _her_ brother so much...)

I'm new to writing fanfiction for 'Bleach', so I really hope that I've done alright. Especially since it's been _so_ frustrating, trying to come up with something for months now! Although now I'm not sure if I want to leave this as a standalone piece, or if I want to add at least one more chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own 'Bleach'. It all belongs to Kubo Tite. If belonged to me, a certain Cuatro Espada would still be around. Sniffff!

Enough from me here; enjoy!

* * *

**To Live and Breathe Again**:

**Prologue**

_She stared at the ruins that lay beyond them; ruins that had once been the place of her –somewhat voluntary- imprisonment. Dark stains littered the ground, along with torn clothing. Yet the most disturbing sight was that of the wounded, Arrancar and Shinigami alike. And the dead... Grey eyes welled with tears as she forced her eyes away from the faces –both familiar and unfamiliar- that lay eternally still before her._

_How many had died? How many were grievously wounded?_

_Was it all because of _her_? _

_But...she had honestly thought that...that she would be buying her friends more time, if nothing else. And then...to be told...to be told that she was nothing more than a distraction---_

"_Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" The pained, panicked cries tore her attention away from the scene before her. Turning around as she attempted to pinpoint the location of that familiar voice, her eyes widened slightly when she saw her dark haired friend kneeling on the ground. Kneeling next to a black and white clad figure with long dark hair._

_She knew enough of Kuchiki Rukia to know that she would never be _crying_ unless things were _really_ bad._

_Swallowing against the pain that seared through her body –the price she paid for holding up her defensive shield for so long- she moved forward, heading towards her near hysterical friend. _

_No one seemed to notice her moving, but then again, there were other things on their minds. Was Karakura safe? What was happening there? Were their friends safe? _

_Her breath was coming in gasps as she forced herself to continue moving, her eyes fixed firmly on her friend and her brother. She _was_ going to reach them. And then she was going to see if there was anything that she could do. _

_Whatever relief she felt at finally reaching her friend was lost when she glanced down at the figure stretched out on the ground._

_Blood. There was so much blood. _

_She fell to her knees with a painful 'thud', but ignored the pain that came with it. The still figure's clothes were ripped, and blood oozed out in thick streams from inside the tears. The usually impassive, unblemished face was littered with bruises and cuts...but what was most worrying was the faint, _too faint_ rise and fall of his chest. _

Byakuya-san_, she thought, gnawing on her lower lip for a moment, _oh Byakuya-san. What...happened to you...?

"_I –Inoue! Inoue you-!"_

_The desperation that she saw in her friend's wide eyes cut her deeply. After all, who else would understand the thoughts running through her mind better than her? Better than she who had also been in such a situation...which ended with the death of her beloved brother?_

"_Kuchiki-san..."_

_The desperation in her friend's eyes was replaced by a wild gleam as she glanced at her. A pale hand shot out like a snake, gripping her arm painfully._

"_You can...you can do something, right? You can save him, right Inoue?"_

_Almost immediately, her grey eyes filled with tears as she stared at her dark haired friend. _How can I save anyone_, she wondered briefly, bitterly, _when all I seem to do is get the injured or killed?

"_Kuchiki-san, I-" she winced as the grip on her arm tightened. She had no doubt that it would leave a bruise, but then again, it wasn't as though she didn't have any of them already. "Kuchiki-san," she repeated, leaning forward and ignoring the pain that seared through her stomach as she did so, "I don't-"_

"_-You have to, Inoue! You're the only one! You're the only one that can save him!" cried out Rukia, moisture developing in her own eyes. "Nii-sama can't –he can't-!"_

_A firm hand on her shoulder cut her off. Glancing up, the sunset haired young woman saw the familiar red-haired Vice-captain, and more tears welled in her eyes. She had known that he was still alive, but she hadn't caught a glimpse of him throughout the fighting. To see him standing there, albeit bruised, battered and bleeding, was a sight to behold. _

_Said red-head couldn't quite mask the pained expression that flashed across his face as he glanced down at his still Captain._

"_No, Rukia," he said after a long moment, tearing his eyes away from the dying noble. "She can't. She can't heal him."_

"_What? She has to! Renji, she's the only one-!"_

"_Unohana-taichou already said that she did the best that she could, Rukia," explained Renji, his voice so low both girls had to strain their ears to hear it. "There's nothing more that can be done. Taichou is... It's too late, Rukia..."_

_The wail that left her usually composed friend's lips tore at what was left of her battered heart, and she didn't even notice when she released her grip on her arm. How many had suffered here? How many had died?_

How many, _she questioned, brokenly, _how many do we have to lose?

_The tears that fell from her eyes were partly due to the scalding pain that seared through her limbs, but were mainly due to the sight of her friend throwing herself onto her brother's still figure, her entire body shaking with her sobs. _

There has to be something I can do_, she wondered, helplessly, _Surely there must be something –_any_thing-!

"_Rukia..." She watched as her petite friend paid no attention to the hero of the day –no, to _one_ of the heroes of the day- as he came to a shaky halt behind them. His tired eyes flickered over to her and his eyes widened when he saw the tears on her face. "There's nothing-?" he queried, not daring to finish the question._

_It was Renji who answered._

"_No."_

_But it seemed that the substitute Shinigami wasn't prepared to give up._

"_What about Unohana-taichou? Can't she do something?" he queried, somewhat harshly at his eyes briefly fell on his dark haired friend's quivering figure._

"_She can't, Ichigo."_

"_Dammit, don't say that! Where is she?"_

"_She's with Sado and Ishida. They'll make it if she sees to their injuries in time." Renji closed his eyes. "But she said it was... it was too late for taichou."_

_Orihime watched the three figures around her, before her gaze stayed fixed on Rukia. Her eyes softened as her friend's dark hair and Shinigami uniform was replaced by short, vibrant orange hair and a school uniform. She had been in the same position before, sobbing over her brother's eerily still figure._

Oniichan_, she thought, watching as her friend called out to her brother in sheer desperation. _If only they could hear us, _she mused with a pang_, if only they could hear us and let our voices draw them back...

_She remembered all too well the feelings that had broken out within her what seemed like _years_ ago, when Kuchiki Byakuya had protected his sister from Ichimaru Gin's fatal blow. Although the panic emanating from her friend had been but a fraction of what she could sense now, she could tell how much her friend loved her brother –even if he had initially thought to go ahead and let her be executed._

_But then here he was..._

_The rational voice in her head whispered to her, telling her to forget it ('_don't even think about it!')

But...they are family...

_The rational voice in her head increased its pitch at the thought _('but there's nothing you can do about it!')

They were all they had; the brother and sister.

_The rational voice in her head sounded a touch panicked at that _('you can't stall Death! It is foolish to even try!')

They needed each other... no matter how differently they felt on the matter...

_The voice was now screaming at her _('no! Don't you _dare_! You can't –not in the condition you are in!')

_But then again, she never really _listened_ to that rational voice in her head, did she?_

_My Onii-chan and...Kuchiki-san's Nii-sama._

_She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she shuffled forward on her knees so that she was close as close to the noble's body as she could get. Placing a hesitant hand on her friend's back, she applied some pressure there to catch her attention. It took her a few tries, but eventually, Rukia pulled away to look at her._

"_Wha-?"_

_Her eyes widened when she looked into her grey eyes, realising then what she was going to do. Orihime smiled as reassuringly as she could when she saw her friend's eyes run down her body, taking note of the tears in her clothes and the odd blood stains, her eyes resting on the gash in her stomach. "Inoue you..."_

"_I'll do my best, Kuchiki-san," she murmured, feeling the eyes of their male companions on her back. "Please, move aside."_

_Her friend didn't move for what seemed like a long, very long moment to her. Just when she was about to repeat the request, the dark haired Shinigami clumsily shuffled a few steps away, a different light slowly beginning to creep through the desperation and anguish that had invaded them._

Hope, _realised Orihime, with a pang. _She thinks I can do this...

_Uncertain eyes turned to the still Captain, although she stopped them from roaming over his body to take in the cuts. There was little time to lose –both for him and herself. _

_Taking a shuddering breath –one that pained her bruised ribs- she mustered as much strength as she could within her as she mentally called upon her Shun Shun Rikka. _

_She heard a gasp the moment the soft yellow barrier morphed into existence, covering the dark haired Captain from head to toe._

"_Inoue! What are you doing?!" But she paid him no heed, focusing her mind on the task at hand. "Inoue!"_

_Another exclamation followed._

"_Is she-?"_

"_Inoue! You're not-"_

Gomen, Kurosaki-kun_, she allowed herself to think sadly, before she tuned out his voice. _But I have to do this. I...I _want_ to do this. He is important to---

_Despite biting down on her lower lip as hard as she could, the pained cry still managed to leave her lips, earning worried glances from her friends, even from Rukia. But she ignored them as well. She had no time to reassure them –and quite frankly, if she believed that what the pain was trying to tell her was right, she _wouldn't_ be able to reassure them. Not without lying._

_She didn't want her last few moments to be of her lying to those she held dear to her heart. _

_No. If she was given the choice, if this had all been under different circumstances –_'no,' _she urged her powers, _'keep going. ...Must not...stop...'_- she would have preferred to spend her last few moments telling her friends that she loved them, and that she appreciated everything that they had done for her. That she would never, ever forget them...and that she would always watch over them..._

_But life didn't always go according to plan. _

_Her vision was becoming hazy as the yellow light of her healing barrier flickered weakly. She knew that it wouldn't be long now; that the barrier would just dissipate. But she couldn't let that happen! Not until she had finished her task._

_She could see already that the cuts and gashes were mending themselves, albeit at a very, _very_ slow rate. The tears in his clothes would still remain, of course...but what did it matter, so long as _he was alive?

"_-can't! Look at her! She's not well enough to-"_

"_-know that, but _look_! He's healing! Taichou's injuries are being healed! Can't you-"_

Renji-kun, Kurosaki-kun, please don't fight, _was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't find it in her to do so. Concentrating and focusing what remained of her power on the noble lying before her was difficult as it was; she couldn't, no, she _shouldn't_ allow herself to be distracted..._

_Tears ran down her pale, scratched cheeks as waves of black slowly started seeping in to the corners of her vision. No. Not yet. She couldn't –not yet, dammit!_

_The hand on her shoulder briefly pulled her out of her thoughts and away from her concentration. Turning, she saw her dark haired friend kneeling beside her, her tear filled eyes fixed on her brother._

"_That's..." there was a pause. "That's enough, Inoue. I – he – there is no way for you to-"_

"_Kuchiki-san, I-"_

_Rukia shook her head, a single tear trailing down her cheek as she turned her eyes to her friend._

"_Thank you," she whispered, her voice trembling. "F-For doing your b-best... but you are...you need to stop. We can't lose you too, Inoue."_

_Orihime's eyes filled with tears once more as she attempted to focus on what she could see of her friend through the black haze that seemed to be invading her senses at a steady rate._

_The yellow barrier flickered once more, forcing her to dig deeper within her, to dig wherever she could, to muster up that last bit of strength that she just _had to have_, in order to sustain it over the 6__th__ Division Captain. _

"_-noue, she's right. Stop it now. You can't... ..."_

_Was it just her or did Kurosaki-kun's voice sound so...far away...? Kurosaki-kun...? Why—_

_Her attention was caught when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a slight movement. It wasn't much, she realised as she turned her gaze back to the still figure, but it was _some_thing...she was sure ---there! The right thumb and forefinger! They...moved...!_

_She wanted to turn around and tell Rukia this, she wanted to tell her the good news –because it _had_ to be good news- but suddenly found that she couldn't move her body. _

_Wave after wave of pain came crashing down on her, forcing another cry to escape her lips._

"_-no! Unohana-taichou! Someone get Unohana-taichou-!"_

"_-mmit! Inoue –Inoue!"_

"_-go. Please, you can't...Inoue!"_

_The voices were sounding fainter and fainter by the second, and she wasn't sure if the dimness of the yellow barrier was an indication of its weakness, or if it was because she could hardly see through the ocean of black clouding her vision._

I don't think..._ she resisted the urge to screw her eyes shut against the pain, both physical and emotional, _this just may be it. _A small smile worked its way onto her face. _Looks like...there won't be a chance for...me to become an astronaut. Or...a teacher. Or-

_She felt herself fall forward, her body feeling both heavy and light at the same time. Alarmed yells sounded behind her, but there was little she could do to acknowledge them. _

Oh dear_, she thought vaguely, her consciousness weaving in and out as she realised just where she was falling, _I hope...he doesn't mind...m---

_A pair of steel, blue grey eyes snapping open was the last thing she saw as she collapsed onto the now mostly healed Captain of the 6__th__ Division._

Ever...y...one... Sor...ry...

* * *

Unohana Retsu sighed to herself as she did her routine, weekly check up on the unmoving figure on the bed. There was no change in her condition; it was the same as it had been since she had first lapsed into this coma, nearly four months ago. Despite the strength of the belief her friends had in her, she knew that doubt was beginning to creep into their minds.

Four months was, after all, a very long time.

"They miss you, Inoue Orihime-san," she murmured, placing a cool hand on her patient's pale forehead, absently brushing aside limp strands of her once vibrant, sunset coloured hair. "Please keep fighting," she added, giving the still figure one last look before she withdrew her hand and turned away.

She was almost at the door when she sensed the familiar reiatsu outside the room, and her eyes softened somewhat.

He was here whenever he had the time to spare –something that had not gone unnoticed to those in the 4th Division. It wasn't odd to catch a glimpse of a pale scarf down the corridor, or to see a familiar dark haired figure walking through the building, his destination never changing.

Of course, he never once went _inside_ the room, a fact which irked her somewhat, but she knew the noble well enough to know not to comment on it. That wasn't to say that he simply stood outside a closed door for a few long moments before leaving; no, he _did_ at least look inside the room, whenever the door was opened... But she couldn't recall sensing his reiatsu inside the room, or having ever seen him inside.

What she did know without a doubt, however, was that her unique patient unsettled the noble. Rather, he was unsettled by her actions as they emerged victorious in Hueco Mundo, four months ago.

Sighing inwardly, she reached out and opened the door, smiling at the tall noble.

"Kuchiki-taichou," she greeted him, as she moved across the threshold and out into the corridor with a deliberate slowness that would allow him to glimpse inside the room before she shut the door behind her.

"Unohana-taichou," he greeted quietly, blue-grey eyes flitting briefly to the bed that lay in the corner of the room before focusing on her. Silence fell between them as she quietly shut the door. "Has there been any change?"

She shook her head slowly.

"I am afraid not," she said ruefully.

"I see."

"But the fact that she is still here, as opposed to passing on...that gives me hope." She saw the questioning look he was sending her and smiled. "It tells me that she is still fighting, Kuchiki-taichou. It tells me that she is fighting to live."

His eyes gave away nothing as they stared at the closed door, looking for all the world as though they could see _through_ it, while she patiently stood where she was.

A moment later, he gave a slight nod to himself, before he glanced briefly at her.

"I apologise if I have delayed you in any way, Unohana-taichou," he said politely, with a slight bow of the head.

"Not at all, Kuchiki-taichou," replied the older woman easily.

"I will take my leave, then."

She nodded.

"Of course." He turned on his heel and strode down the corridor as unhurried and calm as he always did. If she had not known him for as long as she did, she wouldn't have guessed that there was something on his mind that troubled him.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts as she thought of the other patients she had to see to, she spared the door behind her one last glance.

_Come back to us soon, Inoue-san. I believe that there are those who require answers. Answers that only you will know how to give._

With a gentle smile, she too turned on her heel and headed down the corridor.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's about it from me for now. I'm still trying to decided on whether I want to keep this as it is, as a one-shot, or if I want to add in another chapter or two. A part of me wants to at least add in another chapter, one that, perhaps, takes place a few months later when Orihime wakes up...but...aargh, I don't know!

I apologize for the length of this, along with the very little detail as to _how_ exactly the 'good side' in Hueco Mundo emerged victorious, as well as writing nothing at all about the events taking place in Karakura with Aizen and the rest... but I didn't want to go into too much detail and take the focus of the story away from where it's at now. Sorry about that! And I realise that I may have made Rukia a tad _too_ emotional -but hey, I figured that if there was one situation she would lose her cool in (apart from anything that involves her friends in danger etc) it would be Byakuya on the verge of dying.

Anyways, that's it from me!

Keep smiling!

Siriusgirl1


	2. I Don't Belong Here?

**A/N**

To start this thing off, here's a big 'THANK YOU' to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!! I honestly didn't know if it would be well received (especially given the two main characters) but...wow. So, thank you! Having said that, I'm not just going to say 'thank you' and leave it at that; I _do_ plan on replying to your reviews, except I'll do it once I hand in this annoying assignment (which, coincidentally, I'm supposed to be working on right now). I apologize for the delay in doing that!

As for the story. After reading the reviews and what everyone had to say, I thought about adding one final chapter, just to wrap things up nicely. So I started typing, and came up with _this_. And now, I don't think that I can leave this chapter as the final chapter because, well, it's too incomplete. Sigh. I'm guessing that this will probably have more than two chapters, although I'm a bit hesitant to make it a long multi-chapter fic.

I really do wish that I could stick to all my initial plans!

Anyway, thanks once again for the encouraging reviews, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite's. Not mine. Savvy?

* * *

**Chapter Two**: **I don't Belong Here...?**

He nodded politely in reply to the greeting from the vice-captain of the 10th Division as he walked by her. The streets seemed to be rather busy that day, with black robed people running to and fro.

He was secretly pleased that his status, and more importantly his reputation, kept them from shouting out greetings to him. That would be more noise and more trouble than he needed. Once he had turned the corner -this time to a more or less empty street, thankfully- he allowed his shoulders to relax ever so slightly.

Life after the whole Aizen saga had turned out to be rather different to what the general public had thought it would be. Even now, five, no, almost six weeks since the war had ended, things were still as hectic as before. They had lost many Shinigami during the war, and the loss still pained Seireitei. It proved to be an even bigger blow when they realised that they were rather short of active Shinigami, and that there were numerous positions that still remained empty.

Even though they had lost many to death, there was an even greater number who were injured. Some of them still bore the wounds of the war, even though they would eventually fade away –physically, at least.

There was no relief to be felt over the fact that Aizen was defeated; all things considered, the damage had already been done by then.

Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni had been one of the most worrying casualties, having been injured severely by Aizen and the Espada. It seemed that using his Zanpakutou for too long had been rather trying on his elderly body. He had been the first to be treated after the battle, and although he was allowed to leave the 4th Division a month ago, the fighting seemed to have exposed how frail the elderly man actually was.

He raised a hand and held onto the edges of his scarf, preventing them from being blown about by the wind.

To add to the list of worrisome things, there was the fact that Seireitei currently housed a number of Espada and Arrancar, as prisoners. No one was quite sure as to how they should be dealt with, for while they did certainly want justice, there were some Arrancar –and one Espada- who had aided the Shinigami in Hueco Mundo.

He himself had been severely injured, and the fact that he could remember only vague details about their final victory in Hueco Mundo was proof of this. It turned out that he had spent those last few moments lying on the ground, on the threshold of Death. Senbonzakura herself, he knew, had not held much hope for his survival, and that alone had allowed him to accept his fate.

And then he had been brought back.

Blue-grey eyes narrowed as the event was once again brought to the forefront of his mind. Throughout the last four and a half months, he had come to realise that there was very little that could distract him when his mind was focused on what had happened.

Or rather, when his mind was preoccupied with the girl.

It was rather disconcerting, the amount of time he found himself dwelling on her –although, thankfully, he didn't do it as much as he did in those first few weeks, when he walked in on his softly crying sister, and had been told that her friend was in a coma. He had known that she would need medical aid, but he had never once thought that her condition would turn out to be so serious.

And when Unohana Retsu had reluctantly told him that, by healing him, the girl had given up a part of her that was not hers to give, he had not known what to make of it –and that was on top of all else that had suddenly begun to trouble him.

He was not foolish enough to blame himself for her condition, for he had not, in any way, asked her to heal him. No. What she had done was of her own accord. Of course, that did not mean that he was not grateful to her, because he _was_; he had a feeling that he would be grateful for a long while.

What troubled him were the reasons behind her –admittedly suicidal- actions. From what he was told, she had known that she was in no condition to exert herself, yet she had. And it was not as though they were close acquaintances, for her to...put so much on the line like that. The only reason he could think of, was that he was her friend's brother, and she didn't want her friend to be hurt.

_But is that_, he wondered, _a valid reason for risking so much? _

He was not too ashamed to admit that he would probably not do the same had he been in her position.

It irked him sometimes how, despite being a few blocks away from his division –and even further away from his home-, despite being on a different plane of consciousness (or unconsciousness, as it was), she somehow still managed to puzzle him.

Why? What had she been thinking? _Why_ had she done it? She had nothing to gain by it –only a lot to lose.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw that he was in front of the main doors to the 4th Division's Relief Station. The two unseated Shinigami standing by the doors did not seem surprised to see him, but he supposed that was because he had been here too often since the end of the war for his appearance to have any effect on them.

Shaking his head, he stepped through the doors, pointedly ignoring their murmurs of 'another visit' to 'that ryoka'.

* * *

**At the 6****th**** Division:**

"Shut up!" scowled the 6th Division's Vice-captain as the well-endowed woman standing in front of him continued to laugh. "Dammit, I said-"

"I'm sorry, Renji," said Matsumoto, the smile still on her face. "I just find it hilarious that you're stuck doing paperwork while the other sensible people out here are...well, out there." She pointed at the door in the far corner of the room.

Abarai Renji groaned as he allowed his head to fall forward on his desk.

"You think I don't _know_ that?" he grumbled, his voice muffled. "But it's not like I have a choice. Taichou'll probably flay me alive if I were to 'disappear' from this desk until I've got the day's work done..."

Matsumoto raised her eyebrows.

"Eh? So I see that being a Kuchiki does not put him above letting his subordinates suffer while he takes a stroll... Who'd have thought?"

That caught Renji's attention.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"I saw him on my way here," explained the busty woman, flipping her golden brown hair over her shoulder. "Come to think of it, he looked pretty serious... Ah, I mean more serious than usual."

Renji frowned.

"Did you see where he was going?"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"While I'm always game for a little bit of mischievous spying, _Ren-ji_, I'm not suicidal enough to want to spy on _Kuchiki Byakuya_-taichou," she said, wryly. Her amusement faltered, however, when she saw the expression on her friend's face. "What is it?"

The red haired man remained quiet for a moment, before he sighed.

"Was he headed in the direction of the 4th Division?" he queried, watching as his companion tilted her head to a side before nodding slowly.

"He might have been," she said. "Why?"

"Nothing." But he had said it too quickly, and he knew that she didn't believe him. "Really, it's nothing Rangiku. I'm just-"

"You're hiding something!" There were faux tears in the woman's eyes. "R-Renji-kun..." She paused, her face brightening just as suddenly. "Say, Renji, how about we-"

The red haired man shook his head violently.

"No, no, _no_, I am _not_ going to join you for drinks! And I'm not going to tell you what's going on!"

Matsumoto grinned.

"So there _is_ something going on," she chirped, clapping her hands together in excitement. Her friend's eyes widened.

"Ah –what-? No, _no_, there's nothing –I mean ---argh! For the love of...of whatever, just let me do my work in peace!"

She laughed at him as she headed towards the door. She knew that she had probably surprised him by actually listening to him for once, but he had no reason to be, to be honest. Everyone in Seireitei was unfairly busy these days, as they had been for the last four and a half months; but none were as busy as the Captains and Vice-captains.

And given who her friend's Captain was, she knew that he was all the more stressed with his work. One of the reasons why she popped by the division so often during her breaks was to help ease some of the tension weighing down on him –and what better way to do that than rile him up?

"Of course, _Renji-kun_," she said teasingly. "Have fun cooped up here. I think I'll enjoy a walk out in the sun...the nice, warm, glorious-"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

_Her heart skipped a beat as she took in her surroundings. The black void that had seemingly engulfed her was gone, and she thought she'd like to entertain the thought that it was the shimmering, pale pink light that surrounded her now that had chased the darkness away. _

_This place, whatever and wherever it was, seemed to radiate with an unearthly light –one that calmed her just as much as it piqued her interest. Where was that light coming from? What were those...small...things that were floating in the air? Why—_

_A laugh left her lips as she shook her head at herself. Really, what did it matter? All those questions...they were so _logical_. And logical questions usually had boring answers. Leaving things to the imagination was more fun in her opinion, even if people tended to disagree with her._

(Like Tatsuki-chan)

_Grey eyes widened._

Tat...suki? Who-?

_Something that resembled a chilly breeze blew around her, forcing her to bring her arms up and wrap them around herself in an attempt to stay warm. It was as she did this that she realised she was wearing a dress; a sleeveless white dress. _

(White...like the clothes you were made to wear _there_)

_Her brows furrowed slightly at the feelings that churned within her. Where was 'there'? What clothes was she given to wear 'there'?_

_A moment later, she decided that it didn't matter. If it was important, it would somehow...come to her. Shaking her head clear of all thought, she glanced around her once more, having the sudden urge to move around. A voice in her head sensibly told her that that probably wasn't a good idea...but another quick glance around her showed that nothing sinister lurked in the –well, wherever she was. _

_As she took a somewhat hesitant step forward, she gasped when she felt the oddly familiar sensation under feet half a moment before she heard the soft crunch. Glancing down, her eyes widened when she saw that she was standing barefoot on grass. _

_Grass...?_

_She was now more confused than she was before. When did the grass get here? She was pretty sure that it hadn't been there before...but then again, she hadn't been keeping an eye out on the ground. _

_Come to think of it, how did she _get_ here in the first place? She hadn't walked here, she knew that much, but then...how? It was almost as if she had...opened her eyes and then _appeared_. _

This is confusing_, she thought to herself, a small pout adorning her lips as another cool breeze swirled around her, this time ruffling the skirt of her dress. _But it sure is nice...

_A smile replacing the pout on her lips, she lowered her arms from where they were wrapped around her in an attempt to keep warm, before running forward. She relished in the feel of the soft grass under her bare feet; at the sensation of the cool breeze, even if it did make things a bit cold; and most of all, she gazed in awe at the pale, yet somehow also bright light that seemed to fill this...place._

Maybe it's a garden, _she thought as she came to an abrupt halt upon sighting the large tree that stood before her. As her eyes travelled up the tree, her face lit up when she saw the pale pink blossoms that littered its branches, almost completely enshrouding them with a light that was so similar to the light that filled the whole place. _

Sakura_, she thought, captivated by the sight before her as she unconsciously made her way towards the tree, her hand stretched out. _

"_I would not touch that yet, young one." _

_She immediately withdrew her hand from where it was only a few inches away from the bark of the large tree. A disappointed expression flashed swiftly across her face before her mind registered what had just happened._

"_Ah!" She whirled around with her grey eyes wide. The brightness that she was met with, however, forced her to squeeze her eyes shut. _

"_My apologies. I had not taken into account the fact that you are no Shinigami."_

_Resisting the urge to open her eyes at the sound of the serene voice, she nodded in agreement with the statement._

Wait, what? _Her brows furrowed once more. _Shinigami...? _"You may open your eyes again, child."_

_And so she did._

_Standing before her was, in her opinion, the most beautiful woman she had seen. Well, no, not 'woman' –she seemed too ethereal to be a normal 'woman'. Dressed in a seemingly rose and white coloured kimono that was held together by a stunning crimson obi, the silver haired woman looked almost regal. _And_ she was staring at her, a blank expression on her face. _

_Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks as she realised she had been staring, she quickly averted her gaze._

"_S-Sorry," she stammered, clasping her hands before her in discomfort. "Um..." She sent the silver haired woman another glance, before turning her gaze to the ground once more. "I...uh... Your kimono is really pretty!"_

_She slapped her hands over her mouth immediately, startled at the comment she had just made. "Ah, that is to say..."_

_The being standing before her tilted her head to a side._

"_Thank you," she said, nodding with a practised ease. The tone of her voice indicated that that would be the end of any conversation regarding her attire –which was a pity, really, because she really didn't know what else to talk about._

_But she couldn't keep quiet for too long._

"_This garden, it's beautiful," she said, allowing her eyes to roam around what she could see. "It's relaxing."_

"_Is it?" came the cool query, causing her to stiffen somewhat._

"_Y-Yes," she stammered again, wondering why she was...anxious. "It's peaceful," she explained, "and the smell of the sakura-"_

"_This is only a brief respite from the void you have immersed yourself in," cut in the –wait, was she _glowing_?- woman, her voice calm and not seeming to mind the fact that she had just interrupted her. _

"_I'm sorry?" Her grey eyes were confused as she stared at her companion. _What was she talking about?

_The elegantly dressed woman seemed to have noticed her confusion, for light purple eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _

"_You cannot linger here, child," she said after a long moment. "This is no place for you."_

"_But-"_

"_You cannot remain here for much longer. As I said before, this is only a brief respite from the darkness that has surrounded you." She paused. "Pull yourself together, young one, before this moment comes to an end and you are cast back into the eternal void."_

Void? What void? _Her brows furrowed as she stared unseeingly at the woman. _What...is going on?

_Feeling as though she was being somewhat rude by remaining quiet, she spoke up quickly._

"_I am afraid that I don't understand..." she said truthfully. _

_The look she was given was a cold one._

"_You do understand; rather, you _will_ understand when you recall what is most dear to you," she commented, not seeming at all bothered by the breeze that blew her silver hair around her frame. _

_Recall...what is most dear...?_

_She gnawed on her lower lip. What was most dear to her anyway?_

_Her mind drew a blank, causing her to frown. Did she have nothing that was dear to her? But surely she-_

('I'll protect you from now, so don't worry! Those bullies won't be able to do a thing to you anymore!')

_-must have had _some_thing that was important? Friends? Family?_

(I knew I don't have to cut it short again')

_...Ta...tsuki-chan?_

('I...I'll get stronger. I'll get stronger, and I won't let anything happen to you again. I swear I'll protect you this time!')

_...Orange...hair. Who...?_

(...T-Thank you...)

_Kurosa...ki-kun...?_

_The breeze had gotten colder, but she didn't notice, just as she didn't notice the tremors that rocked her frame._

('Run! Run away, quickly! Hey you, take her and run away. Take her even if you have to force her!')

_...Glasses?_

(No! I don't want to go. I'll fight too!)

_Ishid...a-kun?_

('You just have to kick and struggle. These powers of ours...were all brought about by him. So if we're going to keep following him, we've got to get stronger...')

_...Curly hair?_

(Yes, you're right. I never thought about it like that. Let's get stronger together!)

_Sado...kun...?_

('Those who are left behind in a fight or are in the way aren't the ones who lack power. They're the ones who lack resolve')

_...Rabbit..._

(I'm okay, really! If staying away from the battle is what helps everyone, I don't mind. Really!)

_Kuchiki-san..._

_Strands of her sunset coloured hair were falling into her eyes, but she paid them no heed. Not when there was a sudden outburst of _something_ deep within her._

_Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san... And Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san. Ganju-kun and Kuukaku-san. Renji-kun... Byakuya-san... Yachiru-chan---_

Hueco Mundo.

Aizen-sam – Aizen.

Espada.

"_Do you see now?" The calm voice managed to penetrate the panicked fog that was clouding her mind. "Do you see now why you cannot remain here?"_

_When her tear filled eyes met the woman's purple, she nodded slowly. She did not think to ask what had happened, or where she was, or who _she_ was. What mattered was that this was not where she was meant to be. _

"_I don't belong here," she whispered._

"_No, you do not," agreed the beautiful woman. _

"_But...how do I leave-?"_

_The being tilted her head to a side, a strange expression passing across her face too quickly for her to identify._

"_You know how," she said, simply. _

_Her brows furrowed._

"_I don't think-" Her voice trailed off when the image of the woman started to flicker. Grey eyes widened quickly as she started to fade. "W-What-?" She didn't realise that she was stepping back until her back hit something rough and hard. Turning around in surprise, she saw that it was the sakura tree. Remembering how she was told not to touch it, she attempted to move away from the tree. _

_Before she could so much as blink, however, a quick, sharp pain flared to life in her lower back. As she cried out in surprise, she felt the searing sensation creep up her back slowly but surely. _

_Half a moment later, the pain was gone. Her breathing heavy, she did her best to process what had just happened. She had touched the tree –albeit accidently- and the pain... But why?_

"_It is still too soon child." Snapping her head to her left, she was startled when she saw the silver haired woman standing beside her, one hand placed lightly against the bark of the tree as she stared intently at it. "You cannot touch this. Not yet."_

"_But you can," she commented, before she could stop herself. "Ah. Sorry. I didn't-"_

_She thought she saw the woman's thin lips quirk upwards into a smile, but it was gone when she next looked. _

"_Yes," she said softly. "_I_ can." Her purple eyes landed on her. "But you cannot."_

_She wanted to ask her why, wanted to ask her what the tree was and why it was there in the first place, but she didn't think that she would receive a straight answer. _

_That and...she wasn't too sure if she wanted to know. _

_She didn't see the hand moving towards her until it fell on her head._

"_What-"_

"_It is time for you to leave," was the simple answer she received to her incomplete question. "Farewell for now, young one."_

_She did her best to stare up at the taller woman._

"_But why –where-"_

_Suddenly, the whole world turned white. _

* * *

Unohana Retsu was in the process of enjoying a relaxing –thoroughly deserved- cup of tea with her Vice-captain when she felt it. It was a sudden flaring of reiatsu, one that was only familiar to her due to the fact that she was a Healer. Before she could place her tea cup on the low table before her, the reiatsu dimmed.

But there was still a faint trace of it in the air.

"Taichou?" questioned her Vice-captain, sensing the older woman's distress. "What was that, taichou?" She too had sensed the flaring reiatsu, but unlike her Captain, she did not know much about it.

The quiet, dark haired Captain put down her tea before she pulled herself gracefully to her feet.

"Excuse-me, Isane-san. There is something that I need to see to."

Isane frowned. She knew that smile on her Captain's face; it was one that she wore when she was concerned about something, but attempted to hide it.

"Is everything alright, taichou?" she questioned.

The long haired Shinigami paused at the door.

"I don't know, Isane-san. I don't know," was all that she said before she disappeared from sight.

And as she strode down the corridors with purpose, she knew that what she had said was the truth. She really didn't know if everything was alright. The reiatsu that she had sensed could only belong to one of her patients; the one that had been in a coma since the end of the war. But the fact that she had felt a significant _surge_ in the reiatsu in comparison the barely-there presence it had given out for the last four and a half months...

She didn't want to guess as to what it meant.

As it was, she could still sense the young woman's reiatsu, even though it was faint, so very _faint_. But what had happened to cause the sudden flaring she had sensed?

Ridding her mind of her queries, she quickened her pace as she headed towards the human's room, grateful for the fact that it wasn't far from where she and her Vice-captain usually had their afternoon tea.

_I can only hope_, she thought as she turned the corner_, that this bodes well._

* * *

**A/N**

Phew, that was longer than the first chapter. And it included more scene changes too. Ouch, my fingers hurt! (I suppose that'll teach me to type out new chapters instead of working on my assignment!)

Aaaanyways, about this chapter. Well, the part that I had trouble writing was the bit after Matsumoto paying Renji a visit. I could picture the whole scene (the one in italics) quite clearly in my head, but I was really worried that I wasn't getting it out as clearly as it was presented in my head. Sigh. I hope it sort of, _kind of_, made a bit of sense. If it didn't, it's fine, because it will be explained later in the story!

As I mentioned in the earlier A/N, I have decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic. At first, I was going to add one last chapter to wrap it up...but then when I started typing...well, let's just say that I found that I wouldn't be able to leave it at that. I'm not thinking of making this fic too long, though, because these next few months are when I'm going to be having a lot of assignments to hand in, along with exams, and I don't want to be torn between, er, writing or concentrating on uni-related stuff. Nor do I want to neglect either. Having said that, who knows? Maybe I'll surprise myself!

That's about it from me for now. I hope you enjoyed this!

Smile!

Siriusgirl1


	3. Not All News is Good News

**A/N**

You know a story has got you wrapped around its little finger when you _know_ that you've got work (i.e. assignment) to do, but you still cannot resist the urge to push the story along –funnily enough, at the cost of your work! _But_, since I really do need to hand this assignment in the day after tomorrow, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous ones, just in case I decide to do the 'right' thing and not put up another chapter until I've handed the essay in! I hope that's okay with everyone.

And again, a big 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed. A simple thank you isn't enough, and I hope you know that the reason for me not replying to the reviews is not because I don't appreciate your feedback, but rather because I'm a bit pressed for time at the moment. Just two more days, people, two more days, and life will be fine again (and the review replies will start coming in too!)

Okay, enough rambling from me. On with the chapter.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite. Kubo Tite. Kubo Tite. Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: **Not All News is Good News**

He stared at the closed door for a moment longer, his face devoid of any emotion whatsoever. It was strange, this indecision that he was beginning to feel, for it was not as though there was anything _wrong_ with what a part of him was telling him to do.

But then again, there _was_. Why should he want to go inside? He knew that there was no change in her condition, and in any case, it was not as though _he_ could do anything to...cause any change in it. It was probably best if he left her alone. Yes, he decided, that would be best. His visits, his post outside her door did nothing for her –or for himself. There really was no point in him doing this.

Yet it seemed as though his mind forgot to inform his arm of this decision because, before he could stop it, he had gripped the door handle and given it a firm push.

A frown marred his unflappable face for a brief moment, before he gave in to whatever it was that drove him to do such things. He _had_ learnt that there was very little to stop him when he was like this, after all. That resignation didn't stop him from taking a quick glance up and down the corridor until he was assured of the fact that he was on his own.

Squaring his shoulders unconsciously, he pushed open the door and stepped inside the room.

The first thing that he noticed was that the windows at the far end of the room were shut, thereby allowing the smells associated with the relief station and the healing that was carried out in it to stand out starkly.

The next thing he noticed after he quietly shut the door behind him was that the bedridden figure was trembling.

_Trembling? _His blue-grey eyes widened fractionally before he found himself moving briskly until he was standing by the bed. He may not be a healer but he knew enough to know that a comatose patient should not be _trembling_. Not unless something was wrong.

But as he stared down at her, he noted that she did not move at all. There was no trembling, none whatsoever.

_That is strange_, he mused to himself, _I am certain that I saw it..._

Further observation, however, told him that which he had known for almost five months already; she was still, deathly still.

He was loath to admit to himself that he had imagined the trembling, especially when he knew that there was no _reason_ for him to imagine it. It was not as though he so desperately wanted the girl to wake up after all.

Sighing inwardly, he focused his attention on the girl's face, taking note of the too pale skin. He glanced at the windows on the other side of the bed, wondering if he should open them and allow a bit of the afternoon sunlight to seep inside the room, along with some fresh air. It struck him as ironic how..._wilted_ she looked.

It should have been obvious that someone like her would need to be in the light.

He frowned suddenly, not quite sure where that thought had come from.

Hurriedly distracting himself from _that _though, –he certainly did not need _more_ questions to dwell on- he allowed himself to resume his observation of the young girl. From what he could see of her figure that was not covered by the thick white sheets, she was clad in the white yukata that the 4th Division usually made their patients wear.

His mind's eye conjured up an image of her, when he had last seen her fully conscious.

She had run towards them as the thousands upon thousands of Menos Grande had poured forward, just when they thought that the battle had been won, and had called upon her powers to create a shield that had wrapped everyone; Shinigami, human, Quincy and Arrancar alike; in its protective embrace. It had been the first he had seen of her since the events that had taken place in Seireitei, and he remembered the shock of those around him when it was revealed that she was dressed in the white clothes of Aizen's Arrancar.

Seeing her now, in the white yukata, was both an unsettling reminder of past events, as well as an eerie coincidence.

Although he could not help but think it oddly amusing that a pure colour such as white –often regarded as the purest colour of them all- did not suit her pure soul. He would have expected---

His thoughts were cut off abruptly when a vague, yet somewhat familiar scent reached his nose. He was not allowed to ponder on that, for it was then that he felt the sudden flaring of reiatsu. Of _her_ reiatsu.

All he could do was stare as her reiatsu, her previously weak, still reiatsu, surged in the blink of an eye. If he had been any lesser individual, he would have stepped away from her bedside, warily.

As it turned out however, he found himself staying where he was –both out of a sense of displeasing, all too human concern (she _was_ important to his sister after all) and an unwillingness to move.

His eyes widened briefly once more when her figure began trembling, much like he had thought it did before, except this time, he could tell that he was not imagining it.

Her head tossed from side to side as though she was trying to rid herself of a decidedly unpleasant memory, and it was when her already too pale face lost whatever fraction of colour it had left, which was quickly followed by a rapid decrease of her previously surging reiatsu, that he realised he needed to get help.

He had only taken half a step away from her bedside when the door to the room was thrown open and caught just before it slammed back into the wall. A relieved expression flashed briefly across his face.

Unohana Retsu sent him a mildly questioning look before she rushed to the restless young girl's unoccupied bedside. Her hand immediately fell onto the girl's forehead before she pulled it back half a moment later. Slipping a hand underneath the thick covers, she slipped the girl's limp left arm out from under it and quickly, gracefully slipped two fingers under her wrist. He knew that she was checking her pulse, even though he did not know what she was hoping to glean from it.

Rather, he did not want to know what she hoped to glean from it. Especially when the previously comatose –no, she was _still_ comatose, was she not?- girl's reiatsu had degenerated to a level where it could barely be sensed.

_Perhaps I should leave_, he thought to himself as he watched the 4th Division Captain continue her inspection on the girl. The blue light that suddenly emanated from the palm that was resting on her forehead caught his attention briefly, before he turned on his heel quietly.

"Kuchiki-taichou," called out the older woman softly. He half turned his head so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. "Could you please ask Isane-san to join me here? She should be in her office at this moment."

Not knowing what she needed her Vice-captain for, but not willing to waste any more time, the dark haired noble nodded. "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou," said the dark haired Captain.

Nodding curtly, he walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

It was only as he walked down the corridor that he allowed himself to ponder on faint scent that had surrounded the comatose girl a moment ago.

He could have sworn it was the familiar scent of sakura.

Except that wasn't possible, as the room's windows had been firmly shut.

...And there was no sakura tree in this particular quarter of Seireitei.

* * *

The Captain of the 4th Division waited until she felt her fellow Captain's reiatsu was far enough before she focused all of her attention on the figure lying on the bed. As the warm, healing light still emanating from her palm grew lighter in colour, she watched with almost bated breath until the light turned to a pale blue, almost white colour.

Now that _was_ a good sign, for it meant that her young patient was on the mend. If the healing light had darkened in its colour, it would have told her that the girl was still not out of the woods yet. As it was, there would undoubtedly be a long way to go until she was fully recovered; yet her first priority now, was to ensure that she was successfully able to come out of her comatose state.

Her thoughts trailed off when she saw her patient's throat constrict a moment before she swallowed. She knew the exact moment her consciousness slowly seeped back to her when a half choked cough left her slightly parted lips.

Looking around, she spotted the pitcher of water and the glass that accompanied it on the small bedside table, but she knew that it would not be wise to give the girl the water just yet. Her body would not be able to handle it at the moment.

Instead, she gently increased the weight of her hand on the girl's forehead.

"I believe it is time for you to awaken, Inoue Orihime-san," she said gently, her free hand brushing limp strands of her hair away from her face. She could see the closed eyelids fluttering, and she knew that the girl's eyes were moving underneath them –but there was nothing she could do until she woke herself up.

What came after that, the healer was fully equipped to handle...but there were some things that the _patient_ had to do for themselves.

What seemed like an eternity later, the thus far shut eyes fluttered open, allowing her to see into the hazy grey depths that lay beneath them. The dark haired woman smiled warmly as she allowed the girl a few moments to adjust to the pale light in the room.

A moment or two later, the bedridden figure turned her head to her left and swallowed, before she turned her head to her right. The hazy, still not quite there grey eyes stared at her for a long moment before they widened slightly.

"...-" The girl frowned when she realised that her voice was not responding in the way she had wanted it to, causing the Captain's smile to widen gently.

"It will take some time," she said quietly, her hand still on the girl's forehead. "You have not spoken for quite a while, that is all. Do not worry." It took some time, but the once vibrant haired girl seemed to understand what she had said, as she indicated with an attempt at a nod –that had her grimacing slightly.

A hand immediately settled on her shoulder, stilling her. "Do not attempt to move just yet, please. Being inactive all this time, it will take you a while to function as you did before."

She didn't nod this time, but her eyes told the older woman that she had heard her and that she understood. "I will do a few last check ups, so please bear with me. Squeeze my hand if you are in any form of pain, alright?"

And so, she began the routine check up that started from an observation of the girl's eyes, and then moved on to her limbs. "Do you know where you are?" she queried lightly, as she gently, carefully tested the muscles at the nape of the girl's neck before setting her head back down on the pillow.

She saw a movement of the head that looked like she was shaking her head. "You are at the relief station, of the 4th Division," she supplied conversationally, although her eyes were watching the girl's face like a hawk.

After a moment of seeing nothing but the confusion in her eyes, Unohana did her best to keep her face from falling. "You are in Seireitei," she added, telling herself that it was too early to come to any conclusions. The confusion remained, causing her heart to sink. "That is alright, you will remember in due time," she said as cheerfully as she could. "Just know that you are safe where you-" When she felt the slight squeeze on her hand, she stopped abruptly, sending the girl an encouraging smile as she opened and closed her mouth in an attempt at speaking.

"...W-h...-" Her quiet, hoarse voice gave out, just as a set of coughs escaped her chapped lips. Unohana immediately moved towards the glass of water on the bedside table.

"This might help," she said, as she held the glass up for her patient to see it. "But I must advice you to take small sips. It has been a while since you consumed any food after all." Slipping a hand under the girl's head, she raised it as much as she dared to, before pressing the rim of the glass against her chapped lips. "Small sips, please," she reminded softly, pulling the glass away when she felt she had taken enough for a sip.

As she had expected, the coughs continued after she had swallowed her first mouthful of water, and she found herself smiling again when she saw the look on the girl's face. "There is nothing to worry about; it will get better," she said, as she placed the glass against her lips once more.

Three more sips later, the glass of water was back on the table as Unohana continued with her check up. "Do you know who you are?" she questioned nonchalantly.

Silence fell upon them, but the experienced healer did not allow it to trouble her. The girl hadn't spoken months after all –she _would_ take some time to get herself back to normal.

"...Ori...'ime..." she rasped, her voice hoarse. Unohana nodded, a big smile on her lips. "In...o...e..."

"Yes," she said, "Inoue Orihime-san." The girl's eyes crinkled in what the older woman thought was her attempt at a smile, so she squeezed her hand gently before resuming her work.

She had picked up one of the girl's hands and was flexing its fingers, when the silence was broken again.

"Wh...a ha...p'nd...?"

_I do not think the time is right to tell you, Inoue-san_, thought the healer apologetically, before she focused her attention once more on her patient.

"A lot of things, Inoue-san," she said truthfully. "None of which you should be concerned about. Not just yet."

A slight fluctuation in the girl's reiatsu told her that she was not happy with the answer, but that would have to do.

"E...ry...'ne... 'ur...t?"

After a moment's deliberation, Unohana placed a hand gently against the girl's throat, not liking the panic that shone in her grey eyes for a brief moment. A soft, pale light hovered over the girl's throat for a brief moment before she withdrew her hand.

"That should make it better," she explained.

"What-?" The still hazy grey eyes widened somewhat as she realised that she had _spoken_; spoken properly, as opposed to her earlier attempts. She raised a shaking hand to her throat, touching the slightly warm skin there, before her eyes went back to the healer. "Thank...you," she managed, hoping that there was enough genuineness on her face, because her voice didn't quite come out right.

Unohana shook her head simply.

"It is we who should be thanking _you_, Inoue-san," she said, and frowned inwardly when something painful flashed through the girl's grey eyes. "But as I said before, these are things for you to be told at a later time. For now, we must see about your health. How do you feel?"

She could tell the girl was thinking before she answered.

"Sore," she said. "Tired."

The healer nodded.

"Yes, I am sure that fighting your way out of that darkness would make a person tired," she mused quietly, pleased that her initial suspicion was correct; the girl _had_ been fighting against the oblivion that had threatened to claim her. She had been fighting to live. The startled expression on the girl's face had her smiling. "That is what happens to one in the state you were in, Inoue-san," she explained, not willing to go into too much detail.

"O-Oh..."

"Is there anything else that is troubling you at the moment, Inoue-san? Physically, that is?"

The girl started to shake her head slowly when she suddenly stopped, her grey eyes widening at an alarming rate. An unsteady hand reached up from where it was resting on the thick covers, and the healer watched as she raised it to her head. Or rather, to the side of her head.

Now why would she-?

_Oh_, yes, _that's_ right!

Turning her back to her patient for a moment, she fiddled with a sealed drawer on the bedside table, easily removing the seals that she had placed on it to prevent anyone from making off with what was held inside.

She doubted anyone would do it, but had they not learnt from their most recent experience that it was better to be safe than sorry?

When she turned back to the long haired girl, there was a knowing smile on her lips as she opened up her palm for her to see what lay on it. The girl visibly relaxed when she saw the two flower-shaped hairpins. The by now _infamous_ hair pins.

"Allow me, Inoue-san," she said, as she reached forward and began fastening them to her hair, for she remembered how the girl wore them. She had thought about allowing her to hold them for a moment or two, but had decided against it. Perhaps she would feel marginally better if she felt the familiarity of her Shun Shun Rikka with her –they were, after all, a big part of her.

Stepping back slowly, she was about to speak up once more when the door to the room was opened, this time revealing her heavily breathing Vice-captain. Gesturing for her to come in, she waited patiently as the tall young woman shut the door behind her, before she made her way to the other side of the bed. She was grateful when she noticed the small tray of 'special' tea that her Vice-captain carried in her hands.

Isane's eyes widened when she saw the condition of their patient.

"He was right –she _is _alright!" she couldn't help but exclaim, highly pleased. "How do you feel, Inoue-san?"

The grey eyed girl stared at the short haired woman for a moment, before she briefly closed her eyes.

"E...mpty."

Isane's smile faltered before she snuck a quick glance at her Captain. Receiving no hint as to what that was meant to explain, she turned her eyes back to the younger girl.

"What do you mean 'empty', Inoue-san?" she asked slowly, her mind already up and running as it attempted to single out _why_ the girl could possibly feel empty. Was it because she had been devoid of any movement for four and a half months? Did she...did she miss her friends and family? Was there something _else_ wrong with her?

Her Captain was carefully watching the girl as her face scrunched up in thought. Her eyes, she noticed, were distant...almost as though she was trying to recall something.

"Something-" coughs escaped the pale girl's lips for a moment, "...missing," she finished, breathing heavily.

Isane shot her Captain a questioning glance, but again, did not get any reply. She remained quiet, however, when her Captain spoke up.

"Inoue-san, do you remember your abilities?" she queried, her head tilted to a side as she quickly analysed the situation in her head. The girl nodded slowly, her body still not used to the movement, as would be the case for some time. "You remember your Shun Shun Rikka?" pressed the older woman, receiving another nod from her patient.

It was then that she paused, her mind working hard. There was a possibility that her initial assumption was just that –an assumption. After all, there was hardly any proof to support the grim fact. _But_, the young girl _had_ said that she was 'empty' and that something was 'missing'...

She held back a frown. "After your powers were first awakened, Inoue-san," she started slowly, as though she was a bit hesitant to continue, "were you able to...tell that it was there? That it was there, within you?"

The all too pale girl stared at her for a long moment, the exhaustion on her face quite clear to the healer, causing her to feel torn. As a healer, it was her duty to ensure that her patients were not over-taxed, especially when recovering from something such as a _coma_. But it was also her duty, as a healer, to find out what exactly was wrong with her patients, so that she could treat them accordingly.

If what she thought was wrong was, indeed, correct...she was not entirely sure if she would be able to treat her for it.

"Y-Yes," gasped the young girl, somewhat meekly.

Unohana nodded, although another glance at the pale, tired face led to her making up her mind. Her assumptions could wait. Her patient was evidently exhausted, and she knew that both her mind and her body needed time –how much time, she could not say- to recover from the ordeal she had put herself through.

"I think that is enough for now, Inoue-san," she said, softly. "You have just awoken, after a long time, I must add, and I would be no healer if I were to make you overexert yourself now. This can all wait for later-"

"...B...ut-" Glancing down at her, the Captain could see the many questions that she held in her eyes, and as much as she longed to provide answers for at least a few that she knew of, she knew that there was time for that to be done at a later date. What mattered _now_ was that her young patient got as much rest as she could.

She smiled as reassuringly as she could.

"I, no, _we_ will be back later, Inoue-san, do not worry about that," she said soothingly, reaching out to stroke the girl's head in a distinctly maternal manner. The glint of the hairpins she herself had fastened onto the girl's hair caught her attention, and as she stared at them for a brief moment, her eyes widened ever so slightly.

There _was_ a way for her to find out if her guesses had been just that –guesses- or if they were quite real.

Inoue Orihime-san's Shun Shun Rikka resided in her hairpins; in the twelve petals that adorned them. As with any item holding spiritual power –in this case, holding its _owner_'s spiritual power- the hairpins should have on them traces of the power they could wield. Especially since there were six...beings residing in them.

She didn't need to question the girl, or to ask her to attempt to sense the power within her; all she needed to do was to touch the hairclips herself.

Clearing her throat as she realised that both her Vice-captain and her patient were staring at her, she sent them an apologetic smile before reaching out to her Vice-captain. Isane quickly handed her the cup of tea, the 'special' tea that the 4th Division always had ready, just in case it was needed.

"I need you to drink this, Inoue-san," said Unohana kindly as she held the cup for her patient to see. "It is nothing vile –simply tea." She waited a moment for the tired nod from the girl, before repeating her earlier actions with the glass of water, except this time she made sure that more than half of the tea was finished before she pulled the cup away from her patient's lips.

Getting a whiff of the liquid as she passed the cup back to Isane, she could tell that her Vice-captain had mildly increased the dosage of the relaxation-aid that was one of the many ingredients in the tea. Given her current patient's condition, she was pleased with the younger woman's foresight.

Turning back to the human girl, she glanced once more at the hairpins that seemed to tempt her to touch them. To satisfy the questions in her head.

_I suppose it would not hurt,_ she thought, well aware of the fact that it would hurt the girl _greatly_ if it turned out to be accurate. _The sooner I know about this, the better._

Hoping against hope –and not for the first time in her long, illustrious career as a healer- that she would be proven wrong at least this time, she reached out with her hand, allowing her fingers to briefly rest against one of the hairpins. Sensing no displeasure from her patient at this act, she pressed her fingers more firmly against the cool metal frame of the item.

And she waited.

...And waited.

And waited –and felt nothing, absolutely _nothing_ but an icy coolness that she attributed to both the sudden, tragic loss and to the cool metal the hairpin was made out of.

Withdrawing her hand and repeating the same procedure to the other hairpin, she was unsurprised when she received the same reaction. There was not a shred of power left in those hairpins; and from what she was told and what she had observed, her patient could only summon her powers through the pins.

Her heart sinking, she absently patted the girl's head before she stepped away from the bed. "Isane-san, do you think you could stay here with Inoue-san for a while? There is something that I must look into..."

If Isane was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Of course, Unohana-taichou," she said with a quick nod. She knew the girl would drift off into a light sleep soon anyway –light because she didn't think her Captain's patient would want to let the darkness of fitful sleep to claim her just yet.

With a smile at the somewhat dazed young girl, Unohana turned on her heel and headed towards the door, closing it quietly behind her as she stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

He opened his eyes when he felt the gentle reiatsu nearing his location a moment before the tall, dark-haired healer entered the office. Pushing himself away from where he had been leaning against the door that led to her office, he saw her smooth stride falter ever so slightly as she spotted him.

"Is everything alright, Unohana-taichou?" he queried, not bothering to hold the question back like he had done for a good twenty minutes or so.

His fellow Captain sent him an unreadable look, one that did not make him feel comfortable in any way. The ever logical mind that he was well known for, sprung into action, causing his eyes to narrow. "Is your...patient alright, Unohana-taichou?"

He wondered at the flicker of _some_thing in her eyes, before she spoke.

"She has awakened, Kuchiki-taichou," she said, sending him a small smile. "If you wish to see her, I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to wait a while, for I do not want to spring too much on her just yet."

Fighting back the sudden urge to scowl at the woman, the graceful noble shook his head.

"No, I have no desire to see her," he said with deliberate slowness. "But my sister will be pleased to know that she has awakened."

It was when the older woman sighed that he knew something _was_ wrong. For while he was known for disallowing any emotion through his cold, stoic mask, _she_ was known for doing the same thing, albeit _her_ mask was more gentle.

"Perhaps it would be best if..." the healer paused for a moment, "you were to refrain from informing your sister of this fact..."

Blue-grey eyes stared impassively at her.

"Is there a specific reason behind this suggestion?" he asked, after a long moment's pause. The 4th Division Captain glanced around at the empty office, before she continued to move forward, stopping when she was only a few feet from him.

"I am entrusting you, and _only_ you, with this piece of information, Kuchiki-taichou," she said, a hard note entering her usually gentle voice. "I hope you do not betray my trust both in you and in your ability to remain logical no matter the situation."

If he was surprised by her words and her tone, the elite noble said nothing, choosing instead to gaze at her for a short moment.

"A Kuchiki does not lightly betray the trust placed in them by their peers," he said, a touch icily. He was stared at for a moment longer before the female Captain averted her gaze.

"Inoue Orihime-san is indeed awake," she said. "Though I am not sure as to how it happened, I refrained from questioning her about that just yet. My main concern at the moment is her well-being."

He nodded.

"Of course." She was a healer after all, what _else_ would her main concern be?

A frown tugged at the serene woman's lips.

"Inoue-san claims to feel empty, and as though something is missing," she continued, faintly noting the questioning expression on her face. "I... It was only an assumption at first, and you must understand that it _is_ possible that I am wrong, at least until I am able to speak to Inoue-san herself and hear it from her. If she knows of it herself, that is..."

The older Captain took a deep breath before she raised her head, her blue eyes meeting her colleague's steel pair. "I fear that Inoue Orihime-san has lost her Shun Shun Rikka, Kuchiki-taichou."

The famously cold, arrogant and impassive noble's blue-grey eyes widened against his will. "They do not reside in her hairpins any longer," continued the healer, noting his reaction, "That would certainly explain why she feels 'empty'..."

And just like that, Kuchiki Byakuya found himself swallowing. Hard.

_She had lost her powers_...

* * *

**A/N**

Now that was long wasn't it? Hehe. I thought of breaking it up somewhere, just to make it a shorter, easier read, but I found that doing that would take away from the pace of the entire chapter. Plus, it would have been troublesome to have 'leftovers' in the next chapter, instead of starting a fresh one.

One thing that I'll say about this chapter is that I'm torn at the fact that it has the same characters again, as opposed to different characters who would add certain different dimensions to this fic. Well, they will be brought in soon enough, so that's alright...but sometimes, I wonder if people get bored just seeing the same characters in each chapter. Then again, Byakuya and Orihime _are_ the main characters of the story, and at this point in time, Unohana is kind of vital to the plot, so...I can't really have it any other way!

The scene where Unohana tends to Orihime is rather long, and a bit too drawn out. My reasons behind that were simple; I kind of wanted to show a bit more of Unohana's character. As in, to show how I imagine she would be with a patient, particularly a fragile _human_ patient. But perhaps I made the scene a bit too long? Oops.

Anyways, that's about all that I can think of for now. It's funny how when I started this chapter, my conscience seemed to have disappeared as opposed to reminding me of the assignment (the one I mentioned in the previous A/N) that I need to get done for the day after tomorrow. But now that I've finished the chapter, well...I feel as guilty as hell!

That being said, it's time for me to get going.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, again, I _will_ get to the review replies once this assignment is off my hands. (Just so that everyone knows that they don't have a reply not because I don't appreciate their feedback, but rather because of stupid uni)

Keep smiling!

Siriusgirl1


	4. Hostility and Sudden Reassurances

**A/N**

Assignment's been handed in –yesterday, actually- and I've dedicated all day this Saturday to this chapter. It was quite hard, keeping myself from writing for the last two days! As a result of that, I'm afraid that this chapter's longer than the other one. Sigh. It was so long, in fact, that I had to force myself to cut bits off. But I will be able to use those bits later, so that's alright. (On a side note, does anyone have a preference for the length of these chapters? Because if it's too long –or too short- please feel free to let me know. I'm quite paranoid about this whole 'length' issue. I find that there's so much that I want to include, but then I don't want to make it too tedious to read it... Anyways, just let me know, 'kay?)

There are more characters involved in this chapter, and there will be more, obviously, as the story progresses. I just don't want to rush the pace or anything, which is why things may seem a bit slow.

The reviews were amazing, as always, and I'm really,_ really_ glad that people seem to like this story! I was afraid at first, given that this isn't a conventional pairing. But everyone's been encouraging, and that's given me more confidence with each chapter. So, thank you! And the review responses are on their way!

Hope you enjoy chapter four.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite. Owns. It. All. (But I'm sure you all knew that)

* * *

**Chapter Four**: **Hostility and Sudden Re-assurances**

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, Unohana Retsu-taichou has arrived."

The seated elderly figure nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the cup of tea that was placed on the floor before him.

"Thank you Choujirou. Send her in." A few moments later, he felt the familiar soft reiatsu of the 4th Division Captain nearing the room he was in, and looked up with a nod when he saw her at the doorway. "Enter, Unohana-taichou."

With a low bow to the elder man, the dark haired woman did as he said before seating herself on the ground a fair distance away from him in a respectful manner. Silence reigned in the large room for a few moments, and it was only when she heard the rustling of leaves and grass that the dark haired healer realised that the doors on the other side of the room were opened as well, giving the room's occupant a spectacular view of the gardens they looked out into.

She allowed a smile to form briefly on her face as she realised that the gardens had not changed one bit during the centuries. "You understand why you were called here, Unohana-taichou?"

Her dark eyes fell on her superior at his words, and she found that as much as she would like to deny it, it would be of no use. So, holding back a sigh, she nodded.

"I have an idea, Yamamoto-soutaichou," she answered clearly.

The bearded man nodded as he raised a trembling hand to strong the soft, fine white hair of his long beard. He frowned slightly as he sensed the ever so slight change in her reiatsu, before he sighed.

"My trembling hand has nothing to do with my old injuries, Unohana-taichou. Some things gradually happen as you age," he said quietly, waiting for her –somewhat reluctant- nod before he continued. "As you know why I have called you here, Unohana-taichou," he started, his eyes closed, "what news do you have to give me?"

There was only a moment's pause before he received an answer.

"My patient has awakened," said the healer, her voice soft. She knew that there was no need to specify _which_ patient she was speaking of, for she did not have patients in her relief station that would interest the elderly man –not now, in any case. "Four days ago to this day."

The Captain-Commander nodded.

"I had guessed as much."

"I suppose her reiatsu _did_ flare..." mused Unohana, knowing that the Captain-Commander, with his vast experience, would have been able to pinpoint the exact time when the young girl had come out of her coma.

"Indeed." There was another pause. "As for the fact of why I was not informed of this until today, I will leave that for a later discussion." Unohana nodded again, her face as serene as ever. "For now, however, I wish to discuss the ryoka."

"Of course."

"What is her condition?"

Unohana paused at that, tilting her head to a side as she pondered on an answer.

"It is difficult to say, Yamamoto-soutaichou," she said after a while. "It is, after all, still too soon to see if she-"

"You are a medic, a healer, Unohana-taichou. Your thoughts on the girl's condition will suffice for now, regardless of the lack of proper observation," cut in the Captain-Commander in his gravelly, booming voice.

If she was bothered by this, the dark haired healer did not show it.

"Of course, soutaichou," she said, pleasantly. "It is my belief that she will take a while to recover. Not only from the physical stress that was heaped on her in Hueco Mundo or from the stress placed on her body during the months it lay inactive, but also from the emotional stress that has undoubtedly secured a place within her heart and mind."

She paused for a moment. "She had difficulty with speaking initially, but that was to be expected. I have not attempted to have her leave her bed just yet –I do not think I will allow her that freedom of movement until I am able to conduct a proper observation on her."

Silence filled the room again, and she could tell that it was more for her benefit than the elderly man's.

"How is her mind? Is it still intact?"

The serene expression seemingly glued to her face, she nodded.

"As far as I could tell, yes, she does seem perfectly sane," she admitted.

"She knows of her identity then? And of what has taken place?" Sensing the slight flickering in the younger woman's reiatsu, he frowned. "Unohana-taichou?"

"She does know of her identity, Yamamoto-soutaichou," reassured the healer, "and I know she knows some of what happened, but as I said before, until I speak to her, I cannot fully discern-"

"Why have you not spoken to her about this thus far?"

If she was displeased at being interrupted again, she didn't show it.

"She has just awakened from a coma, soutaichou. It would not be prudent to reveal to her anything that may cause her to revert back to that state. The mind is a very fragile thing after all."

There was a gravelly 'hmm' although she couldn't discern if it was a 'hmm' of assent or dissent.

"And what of her abilities?"

The momentary pause that filled the room caused the elderly man to raise his head to stare in the direction of the dark haired healer.

"That...remains to be seen, soutaichou..." Something in the younger woman's voice did not bode well with him.

"Which would mean...?"

Unohana held in a sigh; it seemed as though there was no way for her to prevent the inevitable here.

"I have a suspicion, soutaichou, that my patient may have lost her abilities."

A flicker of something spread across the man's face.

"Lost her abilities, hmm..." He stroked his long beard once more, eyes focused on the cup of tea before him. "All of them?"

"I know not," said the healer ruefully. "I could not sense the presence of her powers within her."

"Do you believe this to be a permanent loss, or a temporary one caused, perhaps, by the trauma she has been put through?"

That was where the healer decided she should hold her tongue. It was true that she had her own suspicions, but what were suspicions without proof to support them?

"I know not, Yamamoto-soutaichou," she said after a moment's pause, her voice calm, her reiatsu steady and her face serene. It would not do for him to be suspicious of her after all. Ever since they were betrayed, even the smallest amount of betrayal was considered serious.

"I see." His voice drew her out of her wondering thoughts. "I would like to meet with the ryoka, Unohana-taichou." He frowned when he sensed the Captain's alarm.

"Now, soutaichou? I –forgive me, but I do not believe that that would be prudent. She has only just awakened after all, and it would be too much for her to-"

"I _will_ see her now, Unohana-taichou."

The air of finality in the statement and the voice that uttered it told her that there was no use in her denying it; it would happen, this...meeting of sort, whether she liked it or not.

"Of course, Yamamoto-soutaichou," she said as she bowed her head. "Will you be bringing many with you? For although it is your decision in the end, I really must protest at the idea of filling my patient's room with the Captains of the Goteijusantai."

"What is left of the Captains of the Goteijusantai, I believe you mean," corrected the elderly man, sounding for a moment like the frail, elderly man he turned out to be after all. "In any case, no, I will not be bringing anyone with me, except for Choujirou." The look he sent her had had preventing herself from swallowing. "You know as well as I do how there are some Captains who do not think too well of that ryoka; that there are those in Seireitei who blame her for the whole outbreak of war. It would not do for her to meet these people just yet."

Unohana nodded.

"No, it would not," she agreed, a different note entering her voice. It was a sad thing, but it was also an accurate comment. There _were_ those who disliked Inoue Orihime, deeming her the reason the War broke out in the first place, along with the many lives it claimed, and the others that it scarred permanently.

Little did they know that the war would have taken place in any case, whether or not Inoue Orihime had become the focus for some. Particularly one substitute Shinigami and his friends.

"Although..." her attention returned to the Captain-Commander, "I will require a few of the Captains to remain outside while I meet with the ryoka. There is no telling what has been done to her, or what my presence might trigger within her –whether or not she has lost her powers." The elderly man frowned. "Aizen Sousuke is not one to be taken lightly."

_And my patient is not one who should be treated with such suspicion, _thought the dark haired healer with an inward frown.

* * *

**4****th**** Division Relief Station:**

"Isane-san!" She smiled faintly as the tall woman entered the room, the customary dark tray in her hands, and watched as she deposited it on the table that had been wheeled in earlier by the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry I was late, Inoue-san," apologised the light haired Vice-captain, grimacing as she recalled the incident that had _caused_ the delay. "Let's just say that Zaraki-taichou really needs to learn that the 4th Division's sole reason for existing is to heal his division after they're done with their stupid antics."

The bed-ridden girl felt her smile widen as she heard the frustration that was evident in the Shinigami's voice, even as she sympathised with her. She didn't think that _she'd_ be able to handle such events happening so frequently either... Hmm, well no, maybe she _would_, but still.

"That's alright Isane-san," she said with a light wave of her hand. "I'm not very hungry anyway."

A small frown appeared on the healer's lips.

"You must eat _some_thing, Inoue-san. Even though it's been four days, you are still recovering; and you haven't really eaten anything in months, so-"

"-Please, Isane-san. I'm really not very hungry at the moment," cut in the grey eyed girl, a flash of something in her eyes causing the older woman's frown to deepen.

"Inoue-san, I really am sorry, but you _must_ eat," she said at last, anxiously pinching the bridge of her nose. "If you don't eat, I...well, we won't have any choice but to force you to --- Inoue-san? Are you alright?" Stepping forward with a frown on her face, Isane gently placed a hand against the girl's forehead before she pulled it away.

The still too pale girl managed a smile in her direction, although it was a pale imitation of the one that they were used to seeing, _well_ before the dark events had taken place.

"No, don't worry Isane-san, I'm fine." She saw the questioning look on the healer's face and her eyes softened. "I understand what Unohana-san told me, Isane-san. If I don't feel well, I _will_ tell you."

Isane nodded slowly, although it was clear that she wasn't satisfied.

If everything _was_ alright, then why had the girl paled a few shades a few moments ago? People didn't do that when there was nothing wrong with them –she should know, being a healer.

In any case, she knew that she was not going to get anything of the young woman seated on the bed. She seemed to be the type of person who, as much as she gave, and gave, and _gave_ to those she loved, always held back when it came to what _she_ needed.

And it was those types of people, she knew, who were at the same time the strongest and the weakest of them all.

When she left the room a moment later, she waited until she had shut the door behind her before she glanced up at the man standing silently in the corridor. His cool eyes looked over her for a brief moment before they flittered away, as though bored.

"Kuchiki-taichou," she started, swallowing, "Was-"

"There was a fluctuation in her reiatsu for a brief moment, yes," cut in the noble, smoothly.

"Why, Kuchiki-taichou?" she questioned, quietly. "I did not do anything to frighten her, and she did not look as though she was in pain..."

She failed to observe that it was that very issue that had troubled the noble from the moment he sensed the fluctuation. What _could_ have caused the strange behaviour?

_Was it_, he wondered absently, _a different form of pain...? Emotional, perhaps?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the Vice-captain's eyes on him. "Forgive me, Kuchiki-taichou. I understand that you are busy, and that you have things that you could be doing." She sent him an apologetic smile. "Unohana-taichou will not be too long –she said she would be back soon." There was a short pause. "If you do not wish to wait, taichou, I do not think that she will begrudge you-"

"No." The noble shook his head curtly. "Unohana-taichou tasked me with remaining in the relief station until her return, and that is what I will do." He eyed the tall, short haired woman as she looked as though she was going to protest. "I trust you know why she requested this of me?"

Isane frowned, but nodded all the same.

"Once Unohana-taichou is known to be away from the relief station, once there is no 'captain' to oversee things here, those who feel the blame for the war lies elsewhere will have the chance to enter and inflict harm on Inoue-san." The frown turned into a brief scowl before it vanished. "If they had half of the courage that Inoue-san possesses, Seireitei would not need to worry about the future generation of Shinigami at all. Or about the current generation."

Even though the Captain of the 6th Division said nothing, it did not mean that her words had not struck him, somewhere, no matter how minutely.

_They are foolish_, he thought, disdainfully. _We have dealt with enough troublemakers to last a lifetime –or more- and they still choose to pursue such inane grudges. If only they---_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt the ancient, too-powerful reiatsu nearby, mere moments before he felt the others. Glancing at the Vice-captain, he could tell that she had not sensed it just yet.

"It seems that Yamamoto-soutaichou is on his way here," he commented quietly, causing the healer's eyes to widen.

"W-What? Yamamoto-soutaichou? B-But ---why?!" Isane wrung her hands together. "Oh, I hope he's not here for an inspection! Not that an inspection would be bad, because we have nothing to hide, but...but no one's expecting him and –and---"

The look that the noble sent her was an icy one –and one that seemed to work, for she calmed down immediately. "Perhaps...perhaps I will go back inside. Inoue-san might...might need some company."

"Perhaps," mused the tall Captain, coldly. With a nod at him, Isane turned back towards the door and disappeared into the room again.

As the noble stood where he was, his eyes unwillingly flickered to what he could see of the room.

In that brief moment, he thought he saw a flash of dulled grey, but the door was shut behind the Vice-captain, and the moment faded away all too soon.

* * *

A short while later, Kuchiki Byakuya found himself unwillingly sharing the corridor space with three of his fellow Captains, and two anxious Vice-captains. The door to the supposedly most famous patient housed in the relief station at the time was shut firmly, separating its occupant, her healer and Seireitei's Captain-Commander from them.

The animosity that stemmed from two of the Captains was unsettling as it was, and added to the swift changes they could all sense in the human's reiatsu, it amounted to a surprisingly tense moment for everyone.

_Why,_ he wondered in a resigned manner_, am I still here? This does not concern me after all._ And he was correct in that thought, for it really _didn't_ involve him. One moment he was standing outside the ryoka's --- no, one moment he was standing in the corridor (because he did not stand outside anyone's room; he was a Kuchiki, and therefore was not one to do such things), and the next he was nodding at Yamamoto-soutaichou as he headed towards him with a worried Unohana, his own Vice-captain, and three other Captains following him.

Perhaps it had been the barely visible worry that he had sensed emanating from the 4th Division Captain, or perhaps it was the grim aura that surrounded the group –whatever it was, he had felt inclined to stay. That by itself was rather odd, for when was he, Kuchiki Byakuya, ever _inclined_ to do anything? Others were inclined to do his bidding, given his social status both as a Captain and a noble...that was simply the way things were.

Or perhaps, said a voice in his head, it was the knowledge of the...strong dislike that a part of the group had towards the ryoka that had given him cause to stay on. He was no fool; he knew that there were those in Seireitei who would like nothing better than to be rid of her, for various reasons.

_It would trouble Rukia greatly_, he thought to himself, _if something were to happen to the girl. _And besides that, she _had_ protected them all during the final moments of the battle in Hueco Mundo... He may not be in favour of any ryoka getting involved in their business, but he _did_ have his own sense of honour. Those who had been in Hueco Mundo during the last few moments of the battle going on there should be in the girl's debt after all.

"I do not understand why it is taking so long," grumbled the sinister voice of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the Captain of the 12th Division. "If I could just be given the girl..."

The pink haori clad man sighed from underneath the wide brim of his hat.

"How many times must I explain it to you, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" he asked, although he half groaned the question out. "That would be the _last _thing we need." The 10th Division Captain did not seem too impressed with his senior's comment.

"It would save everyone a lot of time..." he started, "And performing such tasks takes a lot out of the soutaichou -he is not exactly getting younger. A bit of rest, I believe, would do him good. He should rest while he lets Division 12 handle this...situation."

It was the petite dark haired Captain who spoke next.

"Yes, because you are _only_ concerned about Yamamoto-soutaichou's health," said Soi Fon sarcastically, the ever-present stern expression on her face. "Experimenting on her will do you no good anyway."

That seemed to catch the scientist's attention.

"Oh? And why do you say _that_, _Onmitsukido_-san?"

The Captain of the Stealth Forces narrowed her eyes at the mocking note in her fellow Captain's voice, but she refused to take the bait.

"I say that because her abilities are dangerous. They should not be experimented on, or reproduced in any way. Killing her would be the easiest way of ridding ourselves of the future threat that she could cause."

Silence surrounded them, but it was clear to everyone that the 4th Division Vice-Captain did not like what had just been said.

_Kill Inoue-san? _Isane suppressed a shudder, _How can some people be so callous?_

"Violent as usual, Soi Fon," commented Kyouraku Shunsui, the Captain of the 8th Division, as he smiled at the young woman. "Young people these days," he mused with a sigh, "they just don't seem to understand that violence is not the solution to everything."

Soi Fon scowled.

"It is if you want to avoid future violence," she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. "The ryoka has caused us enough trouble as it is –how much more are we going to let her do? How much more damage is she going to be allowed to cause? Ryoka, Hollow, or Shinigami, a potential threat such as her should not be allowed to live simply because we _pity_ her."

No one spoke for a long moment, although Byakuya was quite aware of the wondering eyes of the 8th Division Captain. It seemed as though the older man was looking to him to take a stab at diffusing the situation, seeing how _he_ clearly did nothing to help it.

"I believe it would be wise to cast those thoughts aside, Soi Fon. At least for the moment," he said quietly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "We are in the 4th Division's Relief Station, where people are kept to heal; it would not do for your killing intent to be sensed so acutely by those seeking to escape Death."

For a moment, Soi Fon looked as though she was going to argue with him, when a barely muffled cry from inside the room caught their attention. The four Captains straightened from where they were leaning against the walls, while Isane and Choujirou moved forward hesitatingly.

"Maybe this is the chance; maybe-"

"I'm going inside."

"Ah, wait, Soi Fon! We do not know-"

"We almost lost him once, Kyouraku, I do not intend on letting him be lost a second time. We cannot trust her. Remember that." With that, before anyone could even attempt to stop her, the door was flung open and Soi Fon stepped through, prepared to attack.

* * *

She did her best to remain still as the elderly man stooped over her, pressing his hands over her forehead and on her arms. It had worried her when a frail, trembling hand had hovered over her chest, but when she saw the familiar light that she had seen emanating from Unohana-taichou's hand earlier, she realised that there was no reason to be too troubled about it.

It was the elderly man's overpowering reiatsu that was choking her, bit by bit. It was his reiatsu that was making her feel inferior, insignificant and completely useless.

It was also _this_ reiatsu that was increasing the feeling she had within her that something was...missing. Something important to her, something that helped her many a time, was missing.

Feeling two pairs of eyes on her, she blinked suddenly and, with an embarrassed flush that stood out too starkly on her too pale skin, realised that she had just been asked a question.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Could you...please repeat that?"

There was only a brief silence before her request was granted.

"I asked if you would be so kind as to explain that emptiness that you have spoken of."

Eyes widening ever so slightly, the long haired girl turned her now slightly dulled grey eyes towards the dark haired woman who stood by the Captain-Commander.

"Oh," she managed, when she realised that she was still staring at the elderly man. "I...I don't quite know how to explain the feeling. It's like...like I _know_ what's missing, but I can't –I just don't know what it is at the same time..."

She frowned, and the hands in her lap clutched at the white covers.

"How are you feeling, ryoka?"

"...Tired," came the automatic reply from the thus far still girl.

Yamamoto nodded.

"I see." There was a pause. "Summon your powers."

That earned him a dark glanced from Unohana.

"Soutaichou! You said that you would not-"

"I have done the observations, Unohana-taichou. She seems capable of handling this."

The long haired girl stared from one Shinigami to the other, wondering what on earth was going on. What where they trying to do? Through her muddled thoughts, she could tell that Unohana-taichou looked troubled, whereas the elderly man couldn't intervene.

"But she-" The holding up of a hand silenced the dark haired Healer's perception, even though she disliked it.

"Summon your powers please, ryoka."

A quick glance at a trouble Unohana, showed her that there was naught she could do to refuse this request.

_What are they trying to prove?_ She wondered, a part of her slightly concerned. Was there something about her condition that she didn't know of? That she had not been informed of?

"I..." she paused, wringing her hands together from her seated position on the bed. "Is there...is something wrong?" Her grey eyes hid nothing as she stared first at the elderly man, before looking to the gentle healer once more. "I don't mean to be...inquisitive," she added hurriedly, "but I-"

"All will be revealed in due time, ryoka. For now, that is all inconsequential. Kindly summon your powers."

Even then, despite the slight impatience she detected in his voice, she found herself hesitating. A large part of her told her that there was nothing for her to be afraid of, that this was _Seireitei_, that the people here –the Captain-Commander included- were _good_ people...

But a smaller –and what should be, by all rights, _insignificant_- part of her whispered to her the situations her unyielding trust had got her into. Hueco Mundo was one, for while she did leave to prevent her friends from being injured, it was also because she trusted...she trusted _him_ to refrain from hurting her friends.

And she didn't need to be a genius to know that it was the opposite that had happened; her trust had been misplaced _and_ it was her actions that caused her friends to be injured more than they should be in the first place.

_Kurosaki-kun_...

She blinked furiously against the liquid that was filling her grey eyes. As expected, it had not taken her long to start thinking about him –to start thinking about all of her friends. Yet she had not asked Isane-san or Unohana-san about them.

_Because I don't have any right to ask after them. Not when I'm the one that got them into this whole mess._

The hand on her shoulder jostled her out of her thoughts, forcing her to look up into a pair of kind dark eyes.

"Inoue-san," said the 4th Division Captain, "I understand that we are asking too much of you...but-" she faltered slightly here, but continued on, "-it is important that you do as Yamamoto-soutaichou asks." She squeezed her patient's shoulder. "Do not worry, we will not allow anything to happen to you... Will we, Yamamoto-soutaichou?"

The elderly man grunted in response, although his impatience was displayed clearly on his face. Glancing at the healer once more and seeing the encouraging nod she sent her way, the grey eyed girl closed her blurry eyes. Her hands were clasped tightly together as she attempted to reign in her thoughts.

_I can do this_, she told herself, although the lack of conviction in her voice led her to believe otherwise. _I _can_ do this..._

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the powers she –unfortunately- had within her.

A few moments passed before she frowned slightly, her brows furrowing as she sat up straighter.

_Shun'o_, she called mentally, _Ayame._ It made sense in her mind for her to call the two spirits that she used most often.

Except what didn't make sense was the lack of their appearance.

_Shun'o, Ayame_, she called again, except this time she exerted a bit more strength into the mental summon.

And again nothing happened.

A strange sensation welled up inside of her yet she ignored it. _Why_, she wondered, _are they ignoring me?_

_Tsubaki_.

As with her previous attempt, nothing happened.

_Baigon. Lily. Hinagiku._

She could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and the back of her neck, but the fact that she was probably overexerting herself did not cross her mind. There were more pressing concerns in the forefront of her mind.

_Shun'o, please...come out..._ Her eyes were screwed shut now as she attempted to find said spirit's presence within her. _Ayame too. And –and Tsubaki...Baigon and Lily and...a...and H-Hinagiku..._

But it was to no avail. There was not a single flicker of familiar power within her.

Partly confused, but mainly fearful, she opened her eyes and glanced towards the Captain-Commander, unknowing of the pleading look that was in her eyes as she did so, as though she expected him to be able to make Shun'o and everyone else appear before her.

The elderly man stroked his long beard as he watched her, his free hand resting lightly on his cane.

"I believe that you have various names for the abilities that you have? For your defensive and offensive attacks?" he queried after a moment. Feeling as though she were in a daze, as though she was watching this from some place far, far away, the long haired girl nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, raising a hand to her head as though to confirm that she was wearing her hairpins. She missed the look that passed swiftly over the healer's face.

The Captain-Commander nodded.

"Call out one of those attacks." He received a wide-eyed stare at his command, but a raised eyebrow made it disappear.

"They're not attacks." She refused to cringe under the heavy stare. "They...they're not attacks. They're...techniques." She didn't know why, but it pained her to have anyone refer to her abilities as _attacks_ –the word usually referred to something that caused harm...and she disliked that with a passion. Why else did she very, _very_ rarely use the only offensive attack that she had?

"Very well; call out one of those _techniques_," ordered the elderly man, clearly unimpressed.

"O-Of course," stammered the girl, taking a deep breath before she held her arms out before her, with her palms facing outward. It had been a while since she had to call out the names of her techniques after all. "_Santen Kesshun, I reject!_"

She swallowed half a moment later. "_Koten Zanshun, I reject_!" The strange sensation was spreading through her at a faster rate, bringing with it an almost unbearable coldness. "_Soten Kisshun, I reject_!" she cried out in one last, desperate attempt.

But still, nothing happened.

There was no spark of the familiar yellow light, no sense of warmth that was usually associated with it –there was _nothing_.

Pulling her hands back towards her, she stared at them in something akin to horror. What was going on?

"It seems that your assessment was correct, Unohana-taichou," commented the elderly man. "She does indeed seem to have lost her powers." He frowned. "I am curious as to the reasons behind it, however I do not think that it will be simple to discover them."

"Indeed," agreed the healer softly, her eyes fixed on the trembling girl. "Since you have discerned what it was that you needed to, soutaichou, perhaps it would be best if you were to leave?" She gestured towards the girl as she felt the man's disapproving glance. "She has overexerted herself, Yamamoto-soutaichou. As her healer, I _insist_ that she be given time to recover from this."

It seemed like a long moment had passed before she received a nod from her superior.

"Very well," he said, "I am not so heartless, Unohana-taichou," he added, seeing the relief in her eyes. He tightened his grip on his staff momentarily. "I will return at a later date, however. The sooner we find out why she lost her powers the better, I feel. We don't know who else is lurking out there, lying in wait to-"

"I haven't lost my powers." The Shinigami turned towards the orange haired girl. "I –I haven't!" she cried out, panic clearly shining in her eyes. "You're lying! I haven't lost them!" Her hands were stretched out before her once more. "Shun'o! Ayame! Tsubaki! Baigon! Lily! Hinagiku! Come out!" She blinked against the tears that were forming in her eyes, her voice rising. "C-Come out! N-_ Now!_"

"There is no point. They will not-"

"Inoue-san-"

The door to the room was slammed open with a startling amount of force, causing the two Captains to whirl around in surprise. Unohana was the first to recover. "Soi Fon-taichou, what is the meaning of this?" In the blink of an eye, the room was occupied by three other Captains, as well as two rather anxious Vice-captains.

Unohana's eyes widened when she saw the dagger in the equally wide-eyed Shinigami's hand. "Soi Fon-taichou! Put that away at once!"

The 2nd Division Captain stared at the scene before her for a long moment, taking in the worried healer, the calm Captain-Commander and, most importantly, the trembling figure seated on the bed, her arms stretched out before her as though she was...

"She is going to attack-"

"-She is _not_ going to-"

"-Unohana-taichou-"

"-Ah, Soi Fon, I do not think that you should-"

While everyone surged forward, either trying to convince Soi Fon to put her weapon away, or rushing forward and looking from one figure to the next, uncertain as to what they should do, one Captain stood where he was, his eyes fixed on the figure on the bed.

From what he could see of her, she did not look too well. Not only was she trembling, but her pale face and wide-eyed, unseeing gaze indicated that she was on the throes of something potentially dangerous to her health. Shock.

His narrowed eyes caught her lips moving, even though they moved very little, yet no one paid her any attention as they were too focussed on handling Soi Fon. Feeling the beginnings of a frown tugging at his lips, he didn't realise that he was moving forward until he passed by the Captain-Commander. He felt his gaze on his back as he moved, but it was too late for him to stop; to stop without being on the receiving end of some awkwardness.

How was he to handle his body acting without thinking things through? It had certainly not happened before. Not in a very, _very_ long time.

Stopping by the girl's bedside, he was able to see just how badly her hands were trembling. Yet she still did not lower them.

Taking in her posture, he noted that she looked as though she was ready to call out one of her techniques. Eyes narrowing further, he sent a sidelong glance in the direction of the suddenly weary looking Captain-Commander, before looking to the 4th Division Captain, and finally returning his gaze to the girl.

So _that_ was it. _He was testing her_, he deduced, _possibly to see about her powers. Rather, _he corrected himself,_ to look into her sudden lack of powers._

Wait. Lack of powers...?

It was as the long haired girl pulled her hands back towards her, burying her face in them, that he realised why she was displaying such signs of being near to going into shock.

She must have been told that she did not possess her powers anymore.

He resisted the urge to lean forward as he heard broken whispers from her still shaking figure, for it was not as though _he_ cared. But when he heard her gasps, and when he realised that she was having difficulty breathing, he knew that she needed some help.

Not once taking his eyes off her, he called for the healer.

"Unohana-taichou." He found it ridiculous, really, that _Captains_ of the Goteijusantai could behave in such a loud, indecorous manner. They were supposed to be examples for the rest of their society. But that was not important, not at the moment. "_Unohana-taichou_."

He supposed that he should be somewhat grateful of the fact that he had never raised his voice before, seeing how it cut through the noise like an overly sharpened knife when he _did_ –bringing about the desired silence.

The 4th Division Captain must have followed his gaze for, barely half a moment later, she was at the girl's side.

"Inoue-san! Inoue-san, you must calm yourself," she called out, reaching out for the hands that covered her face when the convulsions began. Those in the room watched, in varying reactions of surprise and shock as the girl thrashed about on the bed, her breath coming in quick, short gasps. "Inoue-san, you must not lose yourself to this –listen to me, Inoue-san! Focus on my voice!"

But it seemed as though her words weren't heard, for the thrashing continued. Concern quite evident on her face, Unohana turned to the stoic Captain standing on the other side of the bed. "Kuchiki-taichou, hold her down please," she requested, meeting his slightly wider eyes with her serious pair. "Now, please," she added, before she returned her attention to the girl.

His movements as fluid as ever, the noble leaned over the bed, his hands moving forward. He struggled for purchase for a brief moment, before he was finally able to grip the girl's arms in his hands.

Unohana had managed to pull the girl's hands away from her face, and she was murmuring soothingly to her. He felt it impolite to focus on her words, and chose to concentrate on holding the girl down instead. She certainly had a lot of strength for someone who looked so---

He pulled away suddenly, only just managing to maintain his grip on her arms, when her body jerked upward, causing her head to collide with his.

Rather painfully.

"-no, Inoue-san, you must get a hold of yourself. You are stronger than this, Inoue Orihime-san... I cannot do anything to help you until you calm yourself down, Inoue-san. _You_ must do this."

_She has a hard head_, he thought unconsciously, before he leaned forward once more, tightening his grip on her upper arms. He didn't know if it was that act, or if it was something entirely different, but he suddenly found himself staring into a pair of tear filled grey eyes. Unable to look away due to their proximity, he watched as her eyes focused somewhat, and as recognition sparked to life within them.

She struggled to speak over her short breaths. As it became evident that he could not make out what she was saying, he –somewhat unwillingly- leaned closer towards her, stopping short of allowing his turned head to hover over her mouth.

"-b-ba...c...k..." she gasped, tears leaking from her opened eyes, "t-t -ell t-the...m to...c-co...me ba...ck..." Speaking was taking its toll on her, it was clear even to his untrained eye. "P...pl...eas...e, B...'ak...'ya-sa...n..."

It might have been the desperation pouring from her eyes, but he would like to think that it was the fact that he was aware of how, any wrong move on his part, could possibly cause her situation to worsen. In a grave manner.

Whatever it was, he found himself nodding. But her eyes were still fixed on his face, and the desperation was still there.

"...Very well," he said softly –and slowly, so that she could understand. "...I will."

Despite his reluctance, he must have said the right thing, for the next thing he knew, she had stopped struggling. Both he and Unohana watched as her eyes fluttered shut, slowly but surely.

She was out like a light a moment later.

He looked up at the healer, a questioning look on his face before she nodded. Partly relieved, he released his grip on the still girl's arms and stepped away from her bedside. He did not stop the frown from forming on his lips as he stared down at her, his mind going back to his earlier words.

_I can only hope_, he mused, _that I do not come to regret my actions._

"I must ask that those of you not of the 4th Division to leave immediately," said Unohana suddenly, as she hovered over the unconscious girl. "I mean no offence, Yamamoto-soutaichou," she added after a moment's pause, "but I did inform you of how I did not want my patient to overexert herself just yet."

It took a moment for her superior to answer, and when he did, it was followed by a sigh.

"Of course, Unohana-taichou," said the elderly man. "I...apologise for any inconvenience that this has caused, in terms of her recovery."

"We will have to wait and see," said the dark haired woman, her lips pressed in a thin line.

The Captain-Commander nodded.

"Very well. You heard her; we will leave now." He paused. "I will be calling for a Goteijusantai meeting later in the afternoon, Unohana-taichou. I will understand if you are unable to attend, however."

At his nod, the other Captains moved away from where they were standing by the door. Soi Fon followed her superior's movements out of the corner of her eye, the rest of her attention still focused on the still girl.

"Soi Fon-taichou." The pleasantness of the voice caused those except the Captain-Commander to tense at once. "I would appreciate it if you would stay away from the 4th Division relief station from now onwards, and until I feel that you have understood that the relief station is _no place_ for violence, or for the drawing of weapons."

The steeliness that lay beneath her pleasant tone left no room for any protests –not that the Captain of the 2nd Division was going to supply any.

"Of course, Unohana-taichou," she said curtly, nodding at the woman's back before she turned on her heel and followed the elderly man and his Vice-captain outside the room. Grumbling under his breath after seeing the look he was sent by the gentle healer, the 12th Division Captain followed her outside.

"I'm sorry, Retsu-chan," said Kyouraku, a frown on his face. "If I had known this would happen..."

"You could not have known, Shunsui-san. It is alright."

With a final look at his friend's tensed figure, the 8th Division Captain sent the dark haired noble a pointed look as he glanced to the door. Nodding, said noble moved towards it, intent on leaving the relief station and allowing him some time to sort out his thoughts, when he was stopped.

"Kuchiki-taichou." Halting in mid-stride, he half turned his head. "If it would not be an inconvenience, may I speak with you sometime today?"

"...Of course, Unohana-taichou," he replied, although he wanted to ask her why.

"Preferably before the meeting is held, Kuchiki-taichou..."

Now _that _caught his attention –and Kyouraku's too, from what he could see.

His frown deepening, he nodded once more.

"As you wish, Unohana-taichou. I have some affairs to see to, but I will return in an hour."

The healer nodded.

"I appreciate this, Kuchiki-taichou."

Shrugging her comment off, the noble stalked out of the room, Kyouraku trailing after him as he called for him to 'slow down'. But he paid the man no heed.

The relief station was suffocating him. He _needed_ to get outside, and as far away from it as he could.

* * *

**A/N**

These chapters are getting longer and longer by the...uh, chapter. This particular chapter actually had another part to it, but for the sake of –hopefully- not ruining anyone's eyesight, or causing them to strain their eyes, I cut it out. I'll still be able to use it in the next chapter, though, so that's all good.

Hmm, I must say that this chapter was the hardest to actually get written. Yes, there were parts in the previous chapters that were difficult to get done, but with this chapter...well, I think it was the whole chapter that was difficult. I think it was because I wanted to include a wider range of character in it as well, as well as wanting to explain a few things, both for the characters' sake and for the sake of the story. I've realised that I'm going to have to decide on the 'big names', in terms of those who don't particularly trust or like Orihime, especially after the war –and that's going to be harder than I ever thought possible. (I like some of the characters too much to make them 'bad'. Particularly the Captains. Ah well!)

I think the main focus of this chapter –for me, at least- was the bit with Unohana, Yamamoto and Orihime. Because as much as I wanted to focus on Orihime and her reactions, I also wanted to add a bit more to Unohana's character –and I think I'm liking her role in this fic more and more. Hehe. I'm aware that there's a possibility of Unohana being older than Kyouraku and Ukitake (hence their respect when addressing her) but I kind of liked the thought of them all being the same age. (It would have been nice if they had known each other as children/teenagers –not that that's going to play any part in this fic, but still!) And I hope Byakuya was alright in this chapter. It seems that I've only just realised how hard it's going to be to keep him in character. (Something that I, ironically, _should have _realised before. Before I even started the fic! This story is making me do what it wants, I tell you.)

Rightio. I think that's enough from me. I've spent pretty much the whole day on this chapter, and my eyes and hands are killing me. The good thing though, is that I have a couple more days before I need to start seriously working on my next piece of assessment –which means time to put up more chapters! It's 1:35am over here right now, and I really think I should be going to bed. I hope no one minds if the review responses are written tomorrow, er, later this morning instead? I just feel horrible with taking so long to reply to them, because I really do appreciate them!

Aaanyways, I'm heading off.

Keep smiling!

Siriusgirl1


	5. Of Captains' Meetings, Interaction and

**A/N**

I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out; the thing actually took me three days to complete. If I must select a most troublesome chapter thus far in this story, it would be this one –simply because I would add parts, and then cut them off, then add some more, and then cut them off too etc. Deciding which scene (y) would best fit in at which moment (x) was quite tricky, and I hope I managed to pull it off at least somewhat decently.

Again, I can't seem to keep myself from saying how glad I am that people like this story. (Believe me, it makes me very happy!) Thanks for the reviews –and I hope everyone's slowly receiving their review responses. (Yay, I made a start on them!)

Anyways, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to Kubo Tite. I, sadly, own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: **Of Captains' Meetings, Interaction and Thought Provoking Comments**

His pink haori flapping gently with the breeze in the open corridor, Kyouraku Shunsui uneasily made his way towards the Goteijusantai meeting room. When Yama-jii had mentioned the meeting when they were in the Relief Station, he had not known what to think of it. Even though it wasn't rare for a meeting to be called –given the rebuilding and the period of recovery they were going through- there was something in the air that made him wary.

He couldn't quite place his finger on what it was, but it was there. And living as long as he lived, with many centuries' worth of experience, he knew that he shouldn't ignore this gut feeling. Which was why he had spent a fair amount of time –too much time, perhaps- debating on whether or not he should attend the meeting...

For a brief, dreary moment his thoughts went to two of his colleagues; the ones who had, perhaps, been hit the hardest by the events that had taken place a handful of months ago. The only differences between said colleagues were the nature of their 'injuries' and the way they chose to handle them. For while one handled it with the quiet strength and resolve that he was known and loved for, the other had dealt with it by retreating further into himself in madness.

He could still remember the tears that had shone through in the beautiful, strong-willed woman's face as she all but threw herself at his feet, asking, pleading, _begging_ him to do something to help her Captain, because she wasn't sure if she could help him anymore.

For a woman as strong as Matsumoto Rangiku to nearly breakdown like she did---

He raised his head as he felt the presence behind him, and thin eyebrows rose under his large hat as he recognised the person's reiatsu.

"Eh?" he said aloud, sounding very much surprised. "Are my senses deceiving me at this old age, or is young Kuchiki Byakuya late for a meeting?"

The very slight spike in his much younger colleague's reiatsu caught him off guard more than he'd like to admit. Whenever did the stiff noble start to get riled by his teasing? He had thought that it had never affected him...

"I am not late, Kyouraku-taichou," came the icy reply that had the more senior Captain wondering why the noble's Zanpakutou wasn't an elemental one –particularly one of Ice. It would certainly have suited the personality he put on display so often.

"That's strange..." he mused, scratching his chin, "because I know _I'm_ late, and since you're here with me..." He trailed off with a smile when he sensed his colleague quickening his pace. "So it wouldn't be possible for you to not be late whereas I am."

"The less time you spend trying to carry on a conversation, Kyouraku-taichou, the sooner we will both be able to attend the meeting," replied the tall noble, as he walked past his senior in a blur of black, white and pale green. As he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, the 8th Division Captain allowed a curious expression to latch itself onto his face.

Byakuya had never been late to a Captains' meeting ever since he took up his well-earned place as head of the 6th Division. As a matter of fact, his grandfather Ginrei, who had captained the division before him, had never been late either. And while exceptional punctuality might very well be a unique 'Kuchiki' trait, he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that told him there was something amiss with the dark haired noble.

Something that, if he had been accurate when he thought he sensed a small measure of frustration in his reiatsu, the noble wasn't quite sure how to handle.

He frowned. _Ahh, that by itself is rather worrying, isn't it?_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts as he felt the familiar, more powerful reiatsu nearby, he hurried his pace as he made his way towards the meeting room.

* * *

She stared blankly at the white ceiling above her, her body almost eerily still as she lay on the bed. Her mind was buzzing with too much activity, in the form of questions, complaints and horrified mental screams –none of which did anything to help her with her current situation.

Her powers were gone. That was what the old man –the Captain-Commander, she unconsciously thought he was called- had said. Her powers were...gone.

The tears that prickled at the corners of her eyes didn't go unnoticed to her, yet she paid them no heed. How could she, after all? Didn't she have more important things to –to think about? Things like...like...

Oh _god_, her powers were _gone_.

Her teeth sunk into the tender flesh of her lower lip almost savagely, successfully holding back the cry that threatened to leave her lips. Isane-san already looked dead on her feet as it was, and Unohana-san was concerned as it was...she didn't need to...to do anything to bring them back inside the room they had been occupying since she had fallen into a state of restless sleep.

_Shun'o_, she thought morosely, almost as though she still couldn't quite believe what...what had apparently happened. _Ayame..._

Their silence tore at her heart, and what made it worse was there was nothing that she could do about it. _Nothing_.

Yes, the...the absence of _all_ of her fairy-spirits troubled her, but...Shun'o and Ayame were the ones she called upon frequently and...and she liked to think that there was some kind of a bond shared by them... But now, _now_, even they wouldn't come out when she called.

If it had just been Tsubaki –as horrible as it may sound- she would have understood, because she knew that he wasn't too fond of her in the first place. Her weakness _had_, after all, put not just him but everyone in danger.

But Shun'o and Ayame...

_No_, she thought to herself, a saddened smile curving her lips, _it's not just that, is it? That's not all that...that bothers me._ And she knew that it wasn't –for who would know better about her mentality that herself?

A flash of a white robed figure sped across her mind's eye. A white robed figure with unreadable eyes and a smile that was as charming as it was secretly manipulative.

She could feel the blood draining from her face as her mind's eye gave her a clearer picture of _that_ face...of _that_ man...

"Ai---" She bit her tongue forcefully, shaking her head. No, she shouldn't think about that...about him. She _mustn't_ think about him. He was...he was no more. He couldn't possibly find a way to---

Previously contemplative eyes widened as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

What _had_ happened? It only then crossed her mind that she knew next to nothing about what had happened. Yes, she knew that they had won the fight at Hueco Mundo. She knew that her friends had been---

_Ishida-kun and Sado-kun..._ her face had paled, _they were injured...gravely injured. W-What happened to them-?_

She bit her lip harder, reminding herself that she was in Seireitei and not back in Karakura.

Karakura...

This time, her mind's eye conjured up an image that was once ever so gladly accepted –with open arms too.

The familiar half-scowl on a tanned face. Surprisingly warm brown eyes for someone who looked so tough. A shock of orange hair that was _always_ a pleasure to spot in a crowd...

_Kurosaki-kun..._

Her face scrunched up as she attempted to prevent the bout of tears that she just _knew_ was waiting to burst out.

_K-Kurosaki-kun..._

Her hands were clenched into fists underneath the thick covers.

_Kuro...saki-kun---_

She shook her head vehemently as her mind attempted to start its usual rant about him. (_How is he? What is he doing? Is he alright? Has anything changed? Does he...is he...angry? Is he h-happy...?)_

The image of him, of the look on his face, of the intensity of his gaze when he approached a battered and torn Kuchiki-san...she didn't think that the image would fade from her mind in the near future. Nor did she think it would fade from her heart.

She allowed a bitter laugh to leave her lips then, although it came out more as a bitter rasp.

How ungrateful she was! Kurosaki-kun had fought, fought with all he had and even _more_, in order to protect her, to rescue her from Hueco Mundo and take her back home... He had even fought _Ulquiorra_ and defeated him, all for _her_ sake.

Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Renji-kun...they had all fought alongside him, they had put up with everything thrown at them _and_ pulled through, all just to save _her_...

And here she was, mentally allowing herself to be crushed by the possibility of a not too surprising event taking pl---

Her grey eyes widened as a thought suddenly struck her.

She...her friends... They---

_I...I am of no u-use to them now...!_

Without her _Shun Shun Rikka_, what was she to her friends? She was just...a burden. Just like Urahara-san had told her what seemed like years ago; if she were to fight, she would only be a burden to others...

_I didn't fight_, she thought as the tears fell from her eyes, _I didn't fight, but...but I still managed to become that burden. I –they all...it's my fault... It's all my –my fault..._

Feeling as though a crushing weight had managed to seep inside her room before settling itself down on her, she laboriously pulled herself into a seated position. It was laborious only because her body wasn't used to the movement, and therefore her limbs moved sluggishly...but she soon found herself sitting up.

Heatedly brushing off the tears that continued to spill down her cheeks (_is crying all you can do, Inoue Orihime? After everything that everyone has done for you, even though you are more or less useless to them, is crying the best you can do?!)_ she wrestled with the covers as she attempted to get off the bed.

_Get...OFF, _she screamed mentally, as she viciously tugged at the covers that remained firmly wrapped around her. Her vision blurred by tears, it took her a few more moments of frantic scrabbling and clawing before she was freed of the white (_white...white...everything _there_ was white too...)_ cocoon.

What she didn't expect was to lose her balance as her bare feet touched the cold floor of her room. Her arm shooting out and grabbing onto the edge of the bed, however, managed to save her from a rather unneeded fall.

As she took a moment to regain control of her erratic breathing, her grey eyes glanced down at her trembling feet and frowned.

Useless. She was just so, utterly _useless_ wasn't she? She couldn't do a single thing by herself. No wonder...no wonder she had been used as a...a distra---

_I need to get out of here_, she thought hurriedly, conveniently preventing the thought from being completed in her head, _I _need_ to get out of here_..._it's...it's too much..._

A glance at the door almost had her collapsing back down on the bed –it was so far away... Would her clearly unstable body carry her that far? What if...what if she were to---

She quickly steeled herself, gritting her teeth as she did so.

She was already as useless as she could get –what did it matter? Even if she _did_ collapse half way to the door, there was nothing like trying.

The stale, medicinal scent that clung to the room like a leech was making her sick. And the pressure that seemed to be crushing her with every moment she wasted by thinking was growing as well.

Narrowing her eyes and fighting against the nausea that surged through her, she slowly, carefully pushed herself away from the bed, her arms spread out to balance her weight.

It took her a few wobbles, and there was an incident with her knee and the chair that was next to her bed...but she finally found herself moving forward, albeit very unsteadily.

She needed to get out of here.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"I'm sorry," said the 8th Division Captain suddenly, breaking the ice. "I think I heard you wrong, Yama-jii." There was a half grin on the Captain's face as he looked to his superior and teacher. "Perhaps my hearing is starting to go awry, what with my-"

"I assure you, Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou," cut in the elderly man, "that you did not hear me wrong. If your ears heard me mentioning the Hougyoku, then I do believe that they are functioning well."

"But that's impossible! The Hougyoku was destroyed when Las Noches collapsed –when Hueco Mundo caved in on itself!"

"Did it really, Soi Fon? Did anyone _see_ the destruction of the Hougyoku?"

"I suppose not," agreed the lithe woman, "but come, Kyouraku, you must admit yourself that if the Hougyoku had not been destroyed, it would most certainly have been sensed during our thorough sweeps of the place..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," cut in the 12th Division Captain, an interested note in his voice. "If it was there, I don't think we would have been able to sense it. After all, none of us knew that it was concealed within the body of Kuchiki Rukia until we were informed of it."

Silence reigned in the room as the Captains pondered on the comment. Yamamoto nodded at the Captain. Being a scientist –much like the man who had created it in the first place- he knew that what he said made some sense.

"Are you suggesting that there is someone who _would_ be able to sense its presence, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" he questioned slowly. The Captain shrugged.

"Not really, no," he said. "Although...perhaps its creator..."

Kyouraku Shunsui raised his eyebrows.

"Urahara? You think he can detect its presence?" he asked.

"He _might_ have been able to sense it if he had been there during the sweep of the place after the war," was all that the scientist said before he pursed his lips and looked away, a clear indication that he had nothing more to say on the matter.

"So what's stopping that Urahara guy from going to Las Noches?" asked the 11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, as gruffly as usual. If it ever could be said that war could be good for someone, it would certainly be said about him. Out of them all, it seemed as though _he_ had escaped the least scathed –although it was well known that he had more injuries than his colleagues. The fact that he _liked_ fighting had made the injuries insignificant.

Holding up a hand as Soi Fon looked ready to answer, the Captain Commander turned his attention instead to the 7th Division Captain.

"Would you like to add anything to this, Komamura-taichou?" he asked, quietly.

The furry-faced Captain nodded with an unreadable look in his eyes as he stared at the Captain-Commander for a brief moment, before he dug into his robes and pulled out a small notepad, along with a small writing implement.

As he watched the Captain's hand move against the paper, the elderly man once more felt a certain air of weariness spread about him. While he remained strong and unwavering in the face of Aizen and his assault against those of the Goteijusantai who stood protecting Karakura, it did not mean that he had not been scarred by the events that had taken place.

One such event being Tousen Kaname's brutal attacks on and subsequent torturing of the 7th Division Captain.

He had never imagined that Tousen, of all people, would go as far as severing his former friend's vocal chords.

Unohana had not been happy when she had informed him that she wouldn't be able to heal his sliced vocal chords due to the brutality with which they had been severed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the Captain handed the notepad to the 6th Division Captain who he was standing beside. The dark haired noble took the item and glanced at it for a moment before reading.

"'It wouldn't matter if Urahara could detect the Hougyoku's presence or not. If it was destroyed, there wouldn't _be_ any presence, and if it was somehow taken away, by someone, there still wouldn't be a presence to help us'," read the noble, handing the notepad back to his colleague.

Yamamoto nodded.

"You're quite right, Komamura-taichou," he said, nodding at him before he turned his attention to the group as a whole. "Urahara Kisuke wouldn't have been of much help to us in that aspect anyway." He paused. "I do not mean to cause more chaos by mentioning this to you –that was never my intention...we do, after all, have enough on our plates as it is..."

His eyes darted to the places he knew the other Captains would have been standing in, if they had not been injured as they were. "Yet it would have been foolish of me to keep this to myself. Given the events that have taken place recently, it can be safe to assume that nothing _should_ be assumed until things have definitely been classified and hard evidence is obtained. In this case, we cannot assume that the Hougyoku has been destroyed until we see it with our own eyes, or until we somehow learn that it does not exist anymore."

"If the Hougyoku is not destroyed, then we cannot assume that Aizen is dead either," said Soi Fon, not seeming to care about the various glances she received. "His obsession with the item was very well known...and we also know that he would stop at nothing to be able to utilise it."

Kyouraku found himself nodding despite himself.

"And there was no body either," he murmured, before he shrugged. "Not that the body he left us with earlier made any difference..."

A grim silence settled upon the group.

"There is one other thing," began Yamamoto, deeming the silence had gone on for long enough. "The matter of the human girl, currently residing in Unohana Retsu-taichou's care, will need to be addressed."

As tension seeped into the air around them, Kyouraku Shunsui wondered if he was seeing things.

For he was certain that he had seen the noble stiffen.

"Ichigo's woman? The chesty one?" queried Zaraki, carelessly. He sent the noble a wide grin as he sent him an icy look.

"Regardless of her status as a human and her position in what has taken place, I would ask that she be addressed with some measure of respect, Zaraki-taichou." The spiky-haired man's grin widened before he glanced away from his colleague.

Kyouraku quirked an eyebrow at the scene, but said nothing.

"What about her, soutaichou?" asked the 11th Division Captain.

"As some of you know already, the girl has awakened from her comatose state –a few days ago, to be accurate." The elderly man paused. "I examined her myself earlier today, and I deem it safe to say that she seems to have lost her abilities."

Komamura's eyes widened as Zaraki voiced the question he had no doubt wanted to ask himself.

"How the hell did _that_ happen? You don't just lose your powers like that..."

"I know that, Zaraki-taichou, and I myself have no idea as to how it happened." He paused. "Neither does Unohana-taichou. This has, after all, never happened before."

"I beg to differ there, soutaichou." Kurotsuchi Mayuri's voice barely concealed his interest in the subject. "It is possible that the girl's situation is merely the same as Shinigami losing his or her Zanpakutou. It _is_ possible for such a thing to happen amongst the Shinigami, and while the girl most certainly didn't have a Zanpakutou, it is highly possible that her powers manifested in, more or less, the same way."

The Captain-Commander nodded, stroking his beard with his free hand as he did so.

"I agree that it _has_ happened in the past, albeit in horrific circumstances," he agreed, his narrowed eyes fixed on the 12th Division Captain. "And I suppose that you would like me to hand her over to your division, so that you may better monitor and analyse the situation?"

Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Yes, of course."

The silence that followed seemed to the other Captains as though their superior was considering doing as the scientist wished.

"I wonder if that would be a good idea, Yamamoto-soutaichou." Soi Fon, it seemed, was also ready to put her thoughts forward. At the nod from the elderly man, she continued. "There is still a lot that we don't know about the girl. We don't know how she got involved with Aizen and the Espada, we don't know what happened to make her join them, especially since it seems as though she had gone to them willingly."

She paused, her face hardening. "On top of that, we do not know what her role in aiding Aizen and his followers were. We all came to gather that her...unusual powers would eventually attract Aizen, but we know not what he wanted her for, or what she did for him. There is still very much we don't know. Also, we seem to have left out the possibility that she would know some of what Aizen's plans are...or were. Her powers are potentially dangerous, both to Soul Society and the living world. It would be best if this problem was just nipped in the bud, and she is taken care of."

Kyouraku grimaced.

"How cruel, Soi Fon," he said, although he wasn't too surprised with her comments, having heard her say the same thing earlier in the day. "Who's to say that the poor girl wasn't kept imprisoned and told nothing whatsoever by Aizen?"

Soi Fon sent him a cool gaze.

"We will not know until she is questioned," she said, calmly.

"You really think she could be dangerous?" questioned Zaraki, looking somewhat amused at the thought. It wasn't hard to see why, given the girl herself. But her powers _were_ another thing entirely.

The 2nd Division Captain nodded again.

"I do," she said. "And if Aizen is not dead, if there is the possibility that he is still lurking outside, waiting for the best moment to strike, it would be dangerous if she were to fall into his hands again."

"So you suggest that we kill her instead?" questioned Kurotsuchi, distastefully. "Such a lovely specimen withholding such important secrets...you would have it destroyed?" He shook his head. "Why not hand her over to the 12th Division and allow us to get as much information out of her as we can?"

Having remained silent throughout this exchange despite the annoyingly prickling sensation in him that was telling him to speak up, the dark haired noble was surprised when he felt the notepad being thrust at him again. Glancing to his right, he saw the 7th Division Captain staring impassively at him out of the corner of his eye.

With an inward sigh, he took the item away from his colleague's hands.

"'Would it not be best if she were to be given ample time to recover before questioning her? Her comatose state could not have done her body any help, and the loss of her powers will no doubt be draining. Would it not be in her best interests to give her some time?'..." he read, before handing the notepad back to his colleague.

What surprised him was the fact that he agreed with the mute Captain.

"The time she would need to recover, Komamura, is the time that we could use to fortify Seireitei and perhaps locate the Hougyoku _and_ Aizen," commented Soi Fon, before she turned to the Captain-Commander. "Soutaichou, what is your opinion on the issue?"

Yamamoto closed his eyes for a brief moment before he spoke.

"Yours words make sense, Komamura Sajin-taichou...yet we do not have the time or the resources to waste by being _kind_ to her. Soi Fon-taichou is right; if, indeed, both Aizen and the Hougyoku still live on, then whatever information we can get out of the girl will be useful to us the sooner it is received." He paused. "And I do believe that while Soi-Fon-taichou is right, Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou makes sense with his words; his division would be better suited to questioning her, as well as attempting to decode the source of her powers and what they might have been capable of..."

"Yama-jii," started Kyouraku, a surprised frown on his face. "You cannot possibly mean-"

"Do not question me on this, Shunsui," cut in the elderly man, sharply, as he glared at his former student. "We have suffered too much to have to risk it all again should Aizen suddenly reappear." Again, he glanced at the places where the missing Captains would have proudly taken their places. "We have lost, or are on the verge of losing, too much to have it happen again."

"May I make a suggestion, Yamamoto-soutaichou?" The Captain-Commander turned his attention onto the 6th Division Captain at his involvement.

"Of course, Kuchiki-taichou."

"I suggest that we leave things as they are at present, without troubling ourselves too much about the girl." He sent Soi Fon an icy stare as she turned her head abruptly to look at him. "As it is, things within Seireitei stand on very thin ice. There are those who resent the idea that we had to involve ourselves in war in the first place, just as there are those who deem it the girl's fault that war broke out."

He paused. "As the more knowledgeable Shinigami would be able to gather, the war would have taken place at some point in time, whether or not the girl had been...in the company of Aizen and his followers. As such, it was thereby inevitable for substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, and his comrades to rush to Hueco Mundo to save her. One need only apply a bit of common sense to realise this much-"

Soi Fon bristled at his words.

"If you are implying that I am-"

"Soi Fon-taichou. Allow Kuchiki-taichou to speak, if you would," cut in the elderly man, before he nodded at the noble.

"Aizen would have declared war on us sooner or later, which is why we Shinigami were sent in," continued the noble, as though he had not been interrupted half a moment ago. "In respect to questioning the girl, I feel that that would not be the most sensible course of action to take at the present time."

He idly wondered why he was speaking so much. What did he care of what happened? Surely it was none of his concern? "The girl has been in a coma for almost five months now. Her mental state, as you no doubt witnessed earlier when she was told of her lack of powers, is fragile. We would risk losing whatever information she _does_ have if we question her before she is ready, before she is able to handle it."

During the silence that followed, the noble was acutely aware of the different looks he received from his colleagues. The angered gaze he was sure was from Soi Fon, whereas the disgruntled one was from Kurotsuchi. What worried him, however, was the surprisingly gleeful gaze that he knew was from the 8th Division Captain. Glancing inconspicuously past Komamura, he saw that he was right; there _was_ a smile on the pink-clad man's face.

_Should I be...concerned?_ He shrugged inwardly. _Far be it from him to be worried about little matters such as this. There were, after all, bigger and far more important matters to concern himself with._

Such as the girl's words to him, mere moments before she lapsed into unconsciousness.

He had come to the conclusion, when he had gone back to his division, that she had wanted him to...tell someone –or something- to 'come back'. At the time, he had assumed that she meant 'come back' to _her_, even if he didn't quite know what she was speaking of.

It was only when he had been heading towards the relief station an hour later, to meet with Unohana-taichou as he had agreed to, that it struck him that she was speaking of her powers. The powers that had, for all intents and purposes, _left_ her.

What had troubled him since then –and what still caused him some mental discomfort, if he was being honest- was why she had thought that he would be able to do such a thing. For one thing, he was...a stranger to her _and_ her powers. How was he meant to know where they had gone, or why? How was he meant to know what was going on, and how she could possibly get them back –if such a thing was even possible?

And perhaps most importantly...did he really have to do anything at all? It was not as though he was _bound_ to her in any way, shape or form, to attempt to aid her. Nor had he given her his word that he would---

Very well, perhaps he might have...assured her that he would, right before she lost consciousness. But that had only been a form of reassurance. He had had to do that, for those were the words she had been looking for someone to say to her –and by some stroke of misfortune, it had been him she had looked to for the words, as opposed to the gentle healer who would be in a better position to handle such a thing.

"I see that opinion on this matter is divided between us," spoke the Captain-Commander, drawing the noble out of his thoughts. "In that case, I feel that there is naught else for us to do, but to proceed with a vote." He paused, not looking too pleased. Whereas there once was a time when the elderly man readily made all decisions by himself, that had all changed.

It seemed that the war and the events that led up to it, had made him appreciate the concept of hearing his colleagues' opinions, as opposed to imposing on them. "All those who are in favour of the girl being taken into questioning, please indicate as such."

As he gazed at the six Captains standing in the room, he was not surprised to see that the 2nd and 12th Division Captains seemed to favour this option. They had, after all, only stated as such twice throughout the day. "All those in favour of leaving the questioning for a while, of allowing the girl to heal, indicate your position, if you would."

It was the 7th and 8th Division Captains who nodded at him then, and again, the elderly man wasn't too surprised. He was mildly curious, however, to see that there were two Captains who had not indicated their position on the issue. "Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou. Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou. It appears as though you feel differently...?"

The two Captains glanced at each other, before Zaraki spoke up, a lazy grin on his face.

"I personally don't care what happens," he commented. "The longer the girl remains alive, though...the better chance there is of us getting some visitors..." His dark eyes gleamed. "Visitors whom I would _very much_ like to deal with..."

It seemed that a war of the scale as the one they had just fought did not cure Zaraki's thirst for fighting.

"I see. Kuchiki-taichou?"

The noble stared at the Captain-Commander for a brief moment.

"It is of no importance to me either," was all that he said, although he hid his strong dislike of the quiet volume of his voice. If it had been any other person, he would have thought that he sounded...unsure.

But that was ridiculous, for he wasn't. What mattered was Seireitei's safety and protection. Not the welfare of one human girl.

He stoically ignored the voice in his head that asked him why he had spoken up earlier, if that was indeed the case.

The Captain-Commander shrugged off the vague feeling that something was not quite right with the role the 6th Division's Captain played in the meeting thus far. "It seems as though we are at a tie, then."

"Not quite, soutaichou," spoke up Kurotsuchi. "You still have not indicated your position on the issue –in terms of the vote, that is."

"Correct," agreed the elderly man. "In that case... yes, Kuchiki-taichou?"

The noble did not meet his superior's eyes as he spoke.

"Unohana-taichou seemed to feel that such an incident would occur during this meeting," he said, quietly, "and she wished me to inform you all of her thoughts on the issue –_if_ a vote such as this was to take place."

The elderly man didn't look too surprised.

"And I am assuming that her opinion would be similar to that of Komamura-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou's?"

The dark haired noble nodded.

"She also wished me to add that as a healer, it is her duty to take care of the injured, despite what orders are given and despite who the opposition may be." He paused for a moment. "She felt that you would understand this, as you were the one who mentioned it to her when she first took up her position as a healer."

Staring at the impassive noble for a moment longer than was necessary, the elderly man eventually turned away from him, his eyes closed.

"Was there anything _else_ that she wished to add?" he questioned, his face dark.

Kyouraku took in his teacher's expression and he couldn't help but frown slightly. _Perhaps you should leave it at that_, _Byakuya-kun_, he thought.

But the noble, it seemed, was under strict instructions to fully relay whatever messages had been passed to him.

"There was, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"And that was?"

"She thought that it would be a shame if her more serious patients, such as Hitsugaya-taichou and Ukitake-taichou, were to be neglected in order for her to uphold her values of protecting _all_ of her patients."

Kyouraku managed to hold back the chuckle that wanted so desperately to leave his lips in the silence that followed, but Zaraki attempted no such thing.

"Damn, that woman's quite a character," he commented wryly.

The sound of a wooden staff colliding with the floor quietened the Captain as all attention turned towards their superior. His anger had settled somewhat, for he knew that blaming the healer would not do any of them any good. He may not like it at all, but she _was_ only trying to do her job. Just as he had taught her.

_But perhaps I should have a few words with her at a later time_, he thought, making a mental note to do so. _But meanwhile..._

"Very well," he stated, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "I decree that we leave the girl for now. As I mentioned at the start of the meeting, we have other, more pressing concerns to deal with. Namely, the Hougyoku. Soi Fon-taichou." The woman straightened. "I want you to send out as many scouts as you possibly can. If there is anyone that they believe may have any information, they need to track them down and find out. But are not to instigate any violence of any sort. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Yamamoto-soutaichou. They know better than to call attention to themselves."

"For the time being, that is all that we will do in relation to the issue. As you all know, there is much that needs to be done within Seireitei itself. And we will also need to contact the Shinigami and substitute Shinigami in Karakura, to question them on the recent Hollow activity in the town." He paused. "But that can be done at a later date." He glanced towards the 12th Division Captain. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, I will require a meeting with you within the week. We need to discuss what to do with those Arrancar who have been captured. We cannot ignore their presence for any longer."

"Of course, soutaichou."

With a weary nod, the elderly man nodded.

"On that note, I declare this meeting adjourned. I appreciate your attendance, for I understand that there is much work that needs to be done." He paused. "Keep an eye out for any strange occurrences, however. If you feel that something is amiss, _look into it_. We must not let anything take us by surprise again."

With murmurs of assent, the Captains nodded respectfully at their superior before they filed out of the room one by one, some desperate to get back to the work they left, some taking their time in an attempt to avoid the very thing, and others looking forward to some peace and quiet.

Kyouraku frowned to himself as he approached the 6th Division Captain, only to have the man quicken his pace.

_How rude, Byakuya-kun_... He watched his colleague's movements until he disappeared from his sight. _Something is amiss with you, young noble...I wonder if even you know what it is?_

* * *

She stumbled down the last step, one hand pressed against the wall while the other was wrapped around her. Quick gasps escaped her as she attempted to regain what she could of her breath. Who had known that going down two flights of stairs would deplete her of what little energy she had?

It was possibly a stroke of luck that she hadn't run into anyone from the moment she had managed to leave her room. In the long time that it had taken her to get to the end of the hallway and then descend the stairs, she was quite certain that _someone_ would have spotted her, or...or sensed her reiatsu...but so far, she had seen no one.

The thought that no one was around because they weren't that many patients in the relief station lightened the darkness in her heart slightly –for that meant that there weren't many people who were injured.

_But then_, she thought, as she struggled forward inch by inch, _what do I know? I don't even know who's...still alive and who's...dead..._

She refused to wonder about the state of her friends. They were alive, she knew it. They _had_ to be alive.

But then again, they weren't her only friends. There were others, here in Seireitei, that she had come to accept as her friends too. Her head spun as she thought of the cheery, energetic woman who was almost like an older sister to her.

_Rangiku-san_...she thought, her brows furrowed as she stumbled over her own feet. Luckily, however, she was able to lean heavily against the wall which prevented her from losing her balance completely. _I wonder how Rangiku-san is... And...and Renji-kun... and Hisagi-kun... Ikkaku-kun and Yumichi---_

She halted in both mid-step and mid-thought as a sense of foreboding suddenly washed over her. Tilting her head to a side, she closed her eyes, as though attempting to seek the feeling out, and, perhaps, discover what it was about.

As was to be expected, she picked up on nothing that would help her.

Frowning, she shook her head once more and thought to head towards the stairs once more, when the foreboding feeling tugged at her again. As she paused this time, she realised that it was almost as though...as though...

_It's...calling me..._she realised, her brows furrowed. _Whatever that is, it's...calling me._

Past experiences should have taught her to turn her back on the feeling and the calling, because, really, it would only get her into trouble.

But the tug on her, the tug on something _inside_ her, caused her to resist any form of rational thinking.

With the air of someone who was following blindly, she changed direction and stumbled forward, one hand keeping a firm hold on the wall as she made her way down the corridor.

Breathing heavily now, she bypassed the first few doors that she came across, thankful for the fact that they were shut and that no one seemed to sense her presence outside.

The...feeling was getting closer, now. Closer and...closer... It was as though---

Her eyes widened when she heard the voices; the voices that seemed to be coming from somewhere behind her. Face paling as she refused to allow herself to glimpse behind her, she pushed herself forward as fast as she could. She knew that whoever it was, they would spot her in a heart beat...and she would be taken back.

Back to _that_ room. (_The white, all white room...)_

Stumbling even more, she brought herself to an abrupt halt when she all but fell forward. Again, she regained her balance, but the voices were getting louder with each moment she wasted. Glancing ahead of her, she saw with a mixture of relief and apprehension that she was standing in front of a closed door.

Without a moment's hesitation, she fumbled around for the handle, before locating it and pushing it open just enough for her to slip through. The voices disappeared when she shut the door as quietly as she could behind her.

Leaning heavily against the door, she leaned her head back against the hard wood, allowing herself a few moments to take in a handful of deep breaths.

It was as she allowed her shoulders to relax fractionally that she realised she wasn't alone in the room. There was a...faint trace of _something _in the air that told her there was someone else with her in the dimly lit room.

Wrapping her arms around herself at the sudden chill that enveloped her, she stepped forward cautiously. The bed was a few feet ahead of her...not too close to the window, yet...not too far.

Something in her gut told her that she should move away; that she should move away _now_. But she paid it no heed.

Slowly, unsurely making her way towards the bed, she came to a halt when she was a few steps away from it. As her grey eyes fell on the figure resting on the bed, they widened at a rather alarming rate. The figure on the bed was eerily still and there was a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. But that wasn't what had caught her attention, nor were the restraints that bound his arm the cause for her increasing nausea –what caused the horror to bubble up inside her with a speed that made her feel sick, was what the lack of blankets on the bed showed her.

For even though he was a few shades paler than he had been when she had last seen him...even though his unusual pale hair was unkempt with a few thick clumps falling onto his face...a-and...even t-though he was missing his entire right arm...

She could still recognise him as Hitsugaya Toushirou.

_T-Tou...shirou...kun?!_

Her hands found their way to her mouth as she stared at the bedridden figure in horror. He was –he...his _arm_ ---he...

She didn't notice the figure jerking until the creaking of the bed snapped her out of her thoughts. It was with steadily increasing horror that she watched him struggle against the restraints on his left wrist, the one that kept his only arm pinned to the bed.

His body twisted wildly on the bed and she found herself involuntarily taking a step forward.

"T-Toushi...rou-kun..." she whispered, her voice hitching as she uttered his name. His movements still somewhat at the sound of her voice. "Toushirou-kun...I-"

The sound that escaped his parted lips was one that she did not think she would forget easily. It was a sound of desperation, mixed together with large doses of depravity and inward instability.

It was the sound of a man who had crossed the border into insanity.

She didn't even notice the tears forming in her eyes as she moved closer to him, her hands stretched out. "_Soten Kisshun; I reject_!" It took her a heartbeat to realise that what she was doing was foolish.

For she didn't have her powers anymore.

She didn't have her powers, and one of her friends was clearly in need of them. She was...she was...useless after all...

The tears were trickling down her cheeks as the cloth restraints on the 10th Division Captain's wrist snapped. A shaky arm shot up as the depraved laughter continued, mixed together with gasps.

Fingers clasped around her throat as she struggled against them, her face paling rapidly.

_Tou...shi...rou-kun..._

* * *

He nodded at the nervous, short haired Shinigami as he stepped into the office, his eyes quickly taking in the empty desks. Sighing inwardly at the absence of the one he had come to see, he returned his attention to the clearly nervous Shinigami.

"Where is Unohana-taichou?" he questioned, quietly.

The shorter male gulped.

"Um...I'm not entirely sure, Kuchiki-taichou," he said, holding back an 'eep' at the look he received. "She was down in the 4th Division's information vaults earlier, but someone from the 13th Division ran in saying that Ukitake-taichou needed help."

Blue-grey eyes narrowed at the piece of information. _Ukitake...?_

"So she has gone to see to Ukitake-taichou?" he questioned. The 7th Seat, Yamada Hanatarou nodded quickly. "And what of Kotetsu-fukutaichou?"

"She's down in the vaults. Unohana-taichou asked her to remain there while she went to tend to Ukitake-taichou."

The dark haired man nodded at the Shinigami as he turned on his heel. He wasn't going to wait for the 4th Division's Captain to return, simply because he didn't know how long that would take. It was no hidden fact, at least amongst the Captains, that it was not getting any easier to tend to the Captain of the 13th Division.

"Tell her that the meeting went as she had expected. Her patient is safe for the moment," he said, watching as the younger male nodded. With that, he stalked outside, wordlessly.

His thoughts turned to the quite frequently mentioned human patient currently residing in the relief station. Being the master of emotions that he was, he was able to keep the irritation from showing on his face as his thoughts, once again, returned to the human.

For all her good nature and utter lack of cruelty, she certainly was a troublesome little thing.

_Distractions_, he thought to himself with an inward frown_, these are naught but silly, fleeting distractions. There is work to be done elsewhere. I have been spending enough time here as it is._

For all that he agreed with his thoughts –and vehemently too- he was at a loss when he realised that his feet were taking him down the part of the hallway _that led to the stairs_.

Or, if he wanted to be more specific, to the stairs that led to the upper floors.

His inward frown deepening, he stared at the stairs that loomed gently ahead of him, before he half turned to glance down the other end of the hallway –the one that led to the exit.

He could just turn on his heel and head back down the hallway –to head back in the direction he _should have_ been walking in anyway. That way, he could leave the relief station and all unnecessary thoughts of the patients residing in it.

_Or_, said a voice in his head, _you _could_ just continue walking and head upstairs_...

Not at all pleased with the situation, he stepped forward, his eyes a pool of molten steel as he glared his way up the stairs.

His feet moving swiftly, he passed by the second floor and, as he reached the third floor, he was about to head past it to the top floor...when something in the air about him brought him to a quick halt.

Eyes narrowed, he glanced over his shoulder at the seemingly deserted third floor corridor. He knew of one patient who resided on this floor –if resided could even be used to describe his...status- yet there was something else about the place that made him---

That reiatsu.

_The girl,_ he affirmed, slightly surprised, _she is here._

A foreboding feeling churned in his gut as he quickly turned around and stalked down the corridor. If he had been any other person, he would have thought he was imagining things –but his ability to sense reiatsu was thus far always accurate.

He only hoped that she had not gotten herself into anything she couldn't get out of.

_Humans_.

* * *

Even as her fingers clawed at the icy ones that were still wrapped around her neck, she knew that it was futile. There was no way that she was going to free herself of such a strong grip.

Her vision swam, both with tears and through a lack of air, but she still stared down at the figure on the bed. No, at her _friend_...

It struck her only then that the restraints had been attached to his arm for a reason –to prevent such a thing from happening. More tears filled her grey eyes at the observation, even as the laughter continued.

What had _happened_ to him? To make the usually...the usually composed...

The odd ringing in her eyes disturbed her train of thought, and she clawed at the hand again.

"Toushi...rou-kun," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut, "p...please, let go..."

She vaguely thought she heard the sound of the door being opened, but she couldn't be sure. All that she knew was that she needed air, _now_. And that there had to be a way to help her friend.

She was too far gone to be surprised when, a moment later, the grip on her neck slackened before it disappeared entirely. Gasping and fighting back the urge to throw up, she stumbled away from the bed before finally dropping to the ground on all fours.

Her hair hung in a curtain around her face as she pressed her palms against the floor, heaving in great gulps of air.

Toushirou-kun. Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun. He was-!

She thought she heard a quiet murmur, and just like that, the room was silent once more with the exception of her ragged breaths. Hearing the rustle of clothing, she raised her eyes slightly only to catch sight of a pair of sandal-clad feet, as well as the bottom of a black hakama, standing before her. As she attempted to raise her head, a sudden pain in her neck made her hiss as she quickly lowered it.

A moment later, she heard more rustling before the Shinigami was suddenly kneeling beside her. Too busy fighting down her nausea, she only looked up when she felt the lightest of touches on her white yukata-clad shoulder.

Her shock-widened grey eyes stared into the cool blue-grey pair that was observing her, and for a moment, for the briefest of moments, she was startled out of her nausea.

"Bya...Byakuya-san," she managed, her voice hoarse.

The dark haired noble nodded curtly as she continued to stare at him. It was somewhat unnerving, he discovered, having her stare at him out of such...cagey grey eyes –it was as though she expected _him_ to do something to harm her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, inwardly shaking his head clear of its thoughts.

She continued to stare at him, and as he continued to watch her, he saw something else spark in her eyes.

"Byakuya-san!" He cringed slightly at the volume of her exclamation, but she didn't notice it. "Toushirou-kun...he – he tried to..." her voice trailed off, but she didn't need to say more.

"I know," he said simply. "I saw."

A glassy sheen appeared in her eyes, and he quirked an eyebrow only to have it fall again when he saw the liquid filling the grey orbs.

"His...arm." She gnawed at her lip, and being the observant person he was, he frowned inwardly when he noted the already torn skin on her lip. "His _arm_..."

"Yes," he stated quietly. There really was no need for her to elaborate; she hadn't been the only one who had been horrified upon witnessing the 10th Division Captain's condition.

The arms that were pressed parallel against the ground trembled as she bowed her head.

"There's nothing I can do," she whispered, brokenly. "I –when they need me...there's nothing..._nothing_ that I can do..."

He stared at her bowed head for a long moment, unsure as to what he was meant to say. Was it his cue to...encourage her in some way? If so, what was he meant to say to come across as encouraging?

No. Despite her status as a human, he decided that the fact that she was Rukia's friend alone, meant that she deserved better than to be falsely reassured and coddled. False encouragement would not do her any good in the long run. It may sound harsh, but it was a fact of life.

"You should not be here," he said instead, as his eyes quickly took in the girl's form. From what he could see, she was not injured in any way. Her yukata was crumpled, her skin too pale, and her hair somewhat lank...but she was uninjured.

Except for the bruise that he was sure she was going to have around her neck, she was otherwise uninjured.

Seeing her shaking frame, he pushed all other thoughts aside as he tightened the grip he had on her shoulder. "Come," he said, although he did not move. "You should go back to your room."

He was surprised at the vehemence with which she shook her head.

"N-no," she said, her voice quivering. "No, I –I can't. Please..." She hung her head further down. "Please, I...can't go back there."

"Why?" he found himself asking her, despite himself. _It will perhaps be able to help Unohana-taichou somewhat_, he told himself a tad hurriedly as he waited for her to answer.

"Because..." He waited patiently. "It's white..." He frowned when he sensed the spike in her reiatsu. "Everything is white. I...I don't –it's like-"

"White is the standard colour for the relief station's-"

"-my room there was white. The...walls. A-and my clothes...and everyone else's too..."

His brows were furrowed only for a moment, before he understood what she was speaking of. Hueco Mundo. While he hadn't seen her room there, he _had_ seen her in the white clothing of the Arrancar.

_So she has a strong dislike of the colour white_, he mused, _or is it a fear of the white?_

"Regardless of that, we cannot change the relief station's colours for you," he said impassively. "You will get used to it. Perhaps it would help if you remembered that you are in Seireitei this time..." _And not in Hueco Mundo..._

Her breathing hadn't gotten any slower.

"The smell there. It makes me –this whole place, it makes me- what happened to Toushirou-kun?"

Now that was a tricky question.

"He is injured." Pulling away from her a little, he made to stand up. "Come. I will escort you to your room this time." He paused. "You should remember not to come here again. There is a reason why this room is sealed off to outsiders."

He wondered at the...odd change in the air around them when she looked up and met his cool gaze with her tear filled eyes.

"But Toushirou-kun is-"

"-A danger to everyone as well as to himself," he cut in. "I have urgent matters to tend to, so if you would move quickly..." He made a mental note to inform the 4th Division Captain of this, for really, she should not have been allowed to get so far from her room. There was a _reason_ for why she was kept in isolation –or more specifically, why she was kept away from the others who were still in the relief station.

He watched as she struggled for a few moments before pulling herself shakily to her feet. Turning towards the door, he made sure he blocked her view of the Bakudou bound figure on the bed before motioning with his hand to the door.

Nodding somewhat shakily, she moved forward. Letting out an inaudible breath, he followed her only to hold out his arms and catch her by the elbows as she fell forward.

"S...Sorry," she mumbled, attempting to brush off the hands on her elbows. Letting go of her, he soon found himself repeating his earlier actions as she stumbled again. This time, however, he didn't let go of her. "Sorry," she mumbled again, as she fought to free herself from his grip.

"It will be quicker this way," he said as she turned around to face him. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the exhaustion that was displayed honestly on her face. Was she getting any restful sleep? Not that it mattered, because really, in the grand scheme of things, it didn't.

Moving quickly, he ignored her startled 'ah!' as he fluidly slipped a hand underneath her knees while the other hand found a secure perch on her upper back. Effortlessly straightening, he briefly adjusted his hold on her while making sure she was held securely to him –heaven forbid he _drop_ her- before striding towards the door.

"Ah –Byakuya-san...r-really, you don't need to-"

"It matters not," he cut in, as he stepped out into the hallway, freeing his hand from her back for a moment as he shut the door quietly behind them. He could feel her tensed muscles as she fought to stay still in his arms.

"I can walk, really. I just...need to walk slowly..."

"It is faster this way," he said quietly, as he made his way down the hallway, heading for the stairs. He was forced to stop a moment later when she fidgeted. "Is something wrong?"

He wondered at the pale, embarrassed flush that spread across her face.

"N-no, it's nothing," she stammered tiredly. Far be it from her to tell _Kuchiki Byakuya_ that she was too heavy to be carried around like that. Puzzled but deciding that it was unimportant, he continued on his way.

This time it was _he_ who resisted the urge to fidget when he felt her relax in his hold. Shooting her a quick glance, he saw her eyes were half-closed as she lazily observed the bland surroundings around them.

Quickening his pace as gently as he could when she rested her head against his chest, he made it up the stairs and soon found himself moving closer to her room. Sensing a panicked reiatsu behind him, he turned around in time to see the flushed 4th Division Vice-captain running towards him, along with Hanatarou.

"O-Oh thank goodness," gasped Isane, as she saw the figure in his arms. "When Kaoru told Hanatarou-kun t-that she was not in her room, I thought...I thought..." she stopped when she saw the look on the Captain's face, and wasn't too surprised when Hanatarou raced forward and opened the door to the now half asleep girl's room.

"She was in Hitsugaya-taichou's room," he murmured, mindful of the dozing girl. The disapproval in his voice caused both healers to bow their heads in shame.

"It won't happen again," promised Isane, as they entered the room. "I will personally see to it that it doesn't."

The noble said nothing as he neared the bed, quirking an eyebrow as he saw the crumpled sheets that were half on the ground. Rushing forward, Hanatarou and Isane each grabbed a side of the sheets and pulled them back, allowing him to place the girl on the bed as carefully as he could. The fistful of his Captain's haori that had somehow managed to get caught up in the girl's fist prevented him from moving back.

Ignoring the fearful expression that passed across Hanatarou's face –was his reputation so bad that they though he would attack a defenceless patient?- he carefully disentangled her fingers from his haori before he lowered her hand down to rest by her side on the bed.

Before he could move his hand away, however, she gripped it weakly.

"I'm...glad I was...able to save you," she said, sluggishly, "Byakuya-san..."

He stilled as his blue-grey eyes widened a fraction at her almost childish voice, a moment before his hand was released. Turning her head to the side, she let out a soft sigh before her eyes fluttered shut.

Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, he calmly turned his gaze away from her face, the stoic expression fixed on his face once more as he stared at the 4th Division Shinigami.

"See to it that she is not allowed to wander around unaccompanied," he ordered, his gaze fixed particularly on Isane, before he turned on his heel and stalked outside. Before he disappeared from sight, however, he allowed himself half a moment to turn back to glance inside the room, or more specifically, to glance at its sleeping occupant.

When his eyes widened fully this time, it was due to the slender spirit figure that stood by the bed, invisible to the eyes of the healers.

He could only watch as the pale haired spirit placed a hand almost tenderly on the sleeping girl's head before she turned to look at him. Light purple eyes met his wide eyes in an impassive gaze before the silver haired woman turned her attention back to the girl.

Stepping away when the spirit disappeared a moment later, he turned back around and walked down the corridor quickly, his mind troubled. Gripping the hilt of the familiar sword that hung at his side, he flexed his fingers around it uneasily.

_Senbonzakura...? Why was she there?_

* * *

**In Karakura:**

He was quiet as he stalked down the hallway, one hand in his trouser pocket and the other holding onto his book bag. Ignoring the sounds of his fellow schoolmates shouting greetings at each other, he came to an abrupt halt outside his classroom, sliding the door open with enough force to make it slide shut again. Giving it his usual customary glare, he stepped into the –thankfully- empty class and routinely made his way to his desk.

Carelessly flinging his book bag onto his table, he wondered for a brief moment why the usually bustling class was empty, before he realised that he was early –_way_ early.

Frowning at the fact –because really, _when_ did he ever arrive in school before the usual idiots did?- he pulled his chair out and plopped himself down on its wooden surface ungracefully.

As he glanced around the room, he froze when his eyes unconsciously landed on a spot, no, on _the_ spot that he had, as of late, made them avoid.

The empty desk by the window brought with it too many memories –more than he wanted to handle, if he were to be honest with himself.

'_Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!'_

Scowling, he snapped his head to his right as fast as he could, a distinctly displeased expression on his face. He did _not_ want to think about...that right now, thank you very much.

... ...

His brown eyes widened as he registered what he had just thought, and it did nothing to improve his mood. He had, after all, not only called her a 'that', but he had...dismissed her almost entirely, even if it was only in his head.

And despite his frustration about the whole thing, he knew that she didn't deserve that. Not one bit.

Staring at the top of his desk although he wasn't really seeing the light surface, he allowed himself to ponder on the dream he had had last night –the dream that was directly responsible for him being unable to sleep, and therefore arriving in school earlier than he usually did.

It wasn't rare for him to have dreams of her. No, not since..._that_ day.

And it wasn't just him either. He knew that Ishida had dreams about her too, if the haunted look in his eyes everyday he looked at her desk was any indication of it. Or that he at least thought about her. A lot. Sado too had mentioned the same thing...and he supposed that as horrifying as the whole thing had been for him and the others, it was the same for Ishida and Sado, who had been unconscious when it happened.

He still remembered the looks on their faces when he had told them of her condition once they had come to.

Things just _weren't_ the same without the cheery presence of the girl they all had a soft spot for. Yes, he _was_ admitting that he had a soft spot for her as well. For, when it came to...to her, who didn't?

_I was supposed to _protect_ her, dammit!_ The scowl on his lips deepened as he recalled the promise he had made her, about always protecting her. Not only had he failed once –when the Espada Yammy had attacked her- but he had failed again when he had taken so damn _long_ in his attempt to rescue her from Hueco Mundo.

And then after everything, after _everything_, he had failed her _again_ by allowing her to ---

_No_, he told himself harshly, _she's _not_ dead. She's in a coma, and there a difference between the two._ He ran a hand through his spiky orange hair. _Dammit, Kurosaki, get a grip! Inoue's still alive, and she'll wake up. One day, she'll wake up and surprise us all._

He nodded to himself. Yes, that was it. His long haired classmate would wake up –it didn't matter _when_, just as long as it happened.

All he –no, all they, needed to do until then was to sit tight and keep hoping.

Even when the idea of just giving up, of letting go of her memory seemed appealing, all they needed to do was to hold on to whatever they could.

Because Inoue Orihime _was_ going to wake up and grace the world with her presence once more.

_And if she doesn't_, he thought darkly, his mind going back to the events of that day, _If she doesn't, Kuchiki will pay_. _I'll... I'll make sure of it myself._

For even though Rukia had literally beat him to a pulp trying to tell him that it wasn't her brother's 'fault' that this happened, he couldn't find it in himself to accept it.

For if it wasn't for Kuchiki Byakuya, Inoue would be sitting in her seat, waving cheerfully and shining her bright smile across the class. Not only had the bastard made Rukia's life miserable by not acting like the older brother he was, but he had caused _this_. He shot the desk by the window a quick glance. That bastard had caused that sense of emptiness that hovered above the desk.

And that, in his opinion, was unforgiveable.

* * *

**A/N**

Not only are the chapters getting longer, but they're also getting more and more intense. At least, that's what I feel. I included one of the bits that I had cut out in the previous chapter (the bit with Ichigo) although I had to, once again, leave out a small section with Rukia. It'll definitely be in one of the later chapters though, because it's sort of vital to show her thoughts on everything that's taken place.

I hope I gave at least a brief explanation as to what happened to most of the Captains during the war. Ukitake's...well, okay, I was vague with his condition, but that's because I didn't want it to steal the limelight of the chapter (I _really_ like his character...maybe I'll write something with him in it one day. Who knows?). As for Hitsugaya's condition, I got the lost arm bit from chapter 355 of the manga. (I was quite horrified when I first saw it, to be honest). In this story, he didn't handle the loss of the arm well. And to add to that, Hyourinmaru's connection with him has been blocked, somehow. Putting it all together, it was enough to send him over the edge. I'll see if I can work in the explanation I have in my head for this somewhere in the story (maybe not just yet though, because I want to focus on the Byakuya/Orihime interaction and their separate thoughts). I had originally intended to kill of Komamura, but I felt bad about it. We may not know much about him (and that was why I wanted to kill him off, to make things easier) but I felt that that wasn't a good enough reason to not include him in the story. Hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the...rear!

Well, that's about it from me for this one. I'm actually quite tired now –maybe this chapter took more out of me than the previous ones? Who knows?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Smile,

Siriusgirl1


	6. Of Orders, Friends and Surprise Outburst

**A/N**

I'm still here, just in case anyone was wondering. Although I do apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up. Things have just been a bit hectic here. I'm in the last two weeks of the semester, and unfortunately, that means I've got the last few assignments as well as two exams to deal with before I'm free for just about a month. Sometimes it really is hell trying to get to heaven! (Although I'm not sure that should be applied to something as simple as studying and the like...but...um, yeah)

Since I won't be able to update this fic for another two weeks, I decided to make this chapter extra long. I only hope it's alright, though. Sigh.

And I know that I said I would reply to reviews in time, but I really haven't had the time. Just bear with me for two more weeks, please! Two more weeks...just 2 more.

Anyways, that's it for this author's note. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, and I hope this one's just as interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned 'Bleach'. If I did...well, there'd at least be more Orihime/Byakuya interaction in it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: **Of Orders, Friends and Surprise Outbursts**

He stared at the report that lay on the table before him, his hand perfectly poised to swiftly sign his name in approval at the bottom of the sheet of paper. Yet he couldn't for the life of him recall what exactly it was that he was meant to be giving his approval for.

And he had already read the infernal thing thrice.

When had he, _when had he, _had to read over something more than once to understand it? Not for as long as he could remember, discounting his childhood.

Then why in the name of Senbonzakura---

He allowed himself to frown. _Senbonzakura..._

The frown on his lips deepened as he stared at the sword that lay deceptively innocently along the edge of his desk. It had not been the first time he glared at his Zanpakutou either, although that fact did not rankle him as much as what had led to the glares and his inability to concentrate.

Namely, it was what he had seen in the relief station. In the human patient's room. Heck, even the human patient _herself_.

_Why was Senbonzakura there?_ Unfortunately, his mind did not have an answer to the question. He knew there was an easy way to find out, or to at least make an _attempt_ to find out...but he was Kuchiki Byakuya and he had his pride, thank you very much.

The female Zanpakutou spirit was just as noble and deservingly arrogant as he was, if not more. So, while it was a relief to have a Zanpakutou spirit that understood the workings of his mind and the social importance of maintaining family name and honour, it was also difficult to deal with a Zanpakutou spirit who was so alike in nature to him.

And what was perhaps rather worrying, was the fact that relations between him and the spirit had been...strained as of late. He could not pinpoint exactly when it had started, but he had an idea

Of course, he was still capable of using his weapon and its every attack. Yet fact was that the Zanpakutou spirit was displeased with him, and he was equally as displeased with _her_.

All of this only served to worsen his mood, as he, once more, realised the difficult position he was in.

No matter his curiosity, he could not very well summon the noble spirit before him and question her earlier appearance and actions. She would not answer him. And he knew enough of her to know that she would not say a word about it unless he earned her approval again ---an endeavour he was not keen on undertaking, for _she_ had chosen him all those centuries ago, and if she was displeased with something concerning him, she should have thought carefully before choosing the one who would be her wielder until the end of his days.

He released the sigh that had been threatening to escape his lips for some time now, drawing his blue-grey eyes away from the slender Zanpakutou.

It had been a while since he had allowed his thoughts to wander towards the behaviour of Senbonzakura. He had come to categorise it as irrelevant, for as long as he could utilise the weapon effectively, he could care less as to what was going on inside the mind of the Zanpakutou spirit.

Yet now, with just that one glance back inside the room...he was allowing his thoughts to go haywire.

The question still remained; _why_ _was Senbonzakura there? With the human?_

Why was _his_ Zanpakutou manifesting itself before another? Before someone who was a stranger to him? If he had observed correctly, it almost seemed as though the spirit had been...concerned.

_For a human?_ He shook his head. _Unlikely._ Senbonzakura was every bit as regal and proud as he was –and he knew that he would not care one whit for the human if his sister wasn't so close to her.

Then why?

What could possibly have happened to make a proud spirit such as Senbonzakura appear before a human?

'_I'm...glad I was...able to save you, Byakuya-san...'_

He was not aware of the scowl that fought its way to his face.

That, by itself, was another thing that was taking up too much of his valuable time. It was bad enough that he had been distracted for a while now, when the...human had not even been _conscious_, but to now have to deal with _this_?

'_I'm...glad I was...able to---'_

A quick shake of the head dispelled the eerie replay in his head. The report that lay before him, along with the sizeable pile that lay next to it, were not going to sign themselves; he needed to clear his mind and get back to work.

Nodding curtly to himself, he tightened his grip on the brush in his hands, swiftly dipping it into the well-placed bottle of ink before moving it over the paper before him.

_Her eyes. They looked...lost_.

The brush hovered over the report as he, once again, fell victim to his thoughts. Steely eyes narrowed as his mind's eye brought forward an image he could do very well without observing.

Without taking in the pale skin, the faint yet somehow still prominent half moons that were forming under grey eyes that all but pleaded to be awakened from whatever nightmare they were in...

Only, her situation was no mere nightmare; on the contrary, it was quite _real_. Just as hauntingly real as the desperation in what little of her reiatsu he could sense.

If he were to think about it rationally, it was quite clear that the girl was in a position that was decidedly unfavourable. On the one hand, she had, apparently, lost her powers –the very ones that had brought her to the attention of one Aizen Sousuke, and thereby to the attention of Soul Society. She had been captured by the enemy –or she had gone to them willingly, they did not know the full story yet- and no one was the wiser as to what she had endured during her stay in Hueco Mundo. She had been 'saved', eventually, except she had not been able to savour her sudden freedom as she lay in her comatose state.

The fact that she was now in the 4th Division's relief station –which just _so_ happened to be in Seireitei- meant that she was in the safest possible place at this point in time. Whatever was left of Aizen and his followers could not possibly get to her while she was with them, and if they miraculously _did_, they would not get very far. Thus, from a logical perspective, this was where she _had_ to be, for her own safety.

And there lay the irony of it all. Discarding logical reasoning and taking up a more realistic perspective of the situation, Seireitei was, without a doubt, the worst possible place for her to be in at the moment. For it was a place that did not welcome humans, and in her case, it was a place that was looking to blame the casualties of the war and the war itself, on someone. Not just _any_ someone, but someone who was alive, someone who was around so that they could be punished.

It did not come as a surprise to him when he had heard the opinions of his fellow Captains during the most recent Goteijusantai meeting. It was not a mere coincidence that the human who had caught Aizen's attention, the human who had had the power to _really_ cause problems to them all if she joined Aizen in his aspirations, was in Seireitei at the precise moment when its residents were looking to lay the blame on someone.

It was also a sad coincidence that said human was friendless, with those she knew in the living world---

He halted his thoughts as a question pushed its way into the forefront of his mind.

_What of her friends?_

The Quincy, the tall human boy, Kurosaki...even Rukia herself...were all in the living world, quite possibly still grieving over their friend's comatose state. They had not discussed _them_ during the earlier meeting, and the realisation caused him to frown contemplatively.

What would they do in relation to them? Should they not be informed of the fact that their friend was alive and well? No, rather, should they not be informed that their friend was alive (for he did not think that she was 'well')?

_If they are told, _he thought, _they would only seek to take her back to the living world..._ And he knew enough of the humans and the unwavering loyalty that they had towards each other to know that they would not take too kindly to the fact that Seireitei wanted the girl to be questioned. Which in turn would lead to unnecessary conflict, _again_.

_So that was why_, he thought, realisation dawning upon him as he recalled Unohana's words to him a few days ago, when she had first told him that the girl had lost her powers. _That was why she bade me not to inform Rukia_. _She knew of the possibly conflict that could arise if that were to happen, and if the humans were to attempt to rescue their friend. _

For, despite...whatever his thoughts on the issue were, if the humans were to attempt to invade Seireitei once more, they would have to be taken care of. The people's faith in the Goteijusantai was delicate enough as it was, and they would have to make an example out of the humans, if only to reassure them that they would not tolerate any breaking of the rules by _anyone_.

_Large grey eyes..._

_Once vibrant, now dull, hair..._

'_I'm...glad I was...able to save you, Byakuya-san.'_

Holding back the almost frustrated growl that threatened to seep through the restraining barriers he had within him, he exerted whatever control he had left to successfully wrench his attention from matters that were _of no concern to him_. Closing his eyes, he mentally calmed his mind down, constantly reminding himself of his priorities.

When he was certain that he would be able to give his undivided attention to the reports on the table before him, he opened his eyes once more and focused on the report that lay before him. A distasteful frown crossed his lips as he saw the splotches of ink littered on the paper, courtesy of the brush that had been inactively hovering above it.

_Get a hold of yourself_, he told himself scathingly, _you have your duties, as the 6__th__ Division Captain. Duties that do not, under any circumstance, involve troubled human girls. _

He was Kuchiki Byakuya after all, and he had other matters to tend to. Whatever his long buried conscience was trying to tell him could very well wait until he was done.

* * *

Unohana stared ahead of her with a grim expression on her face before she turned to the tall woman standing beside her.

"What do you think of Inoue-san's condition?" There was a moment's pause as her Vice-captain stared at her before responding.

"That is...difficult to say, taichou," she said truthfully. "Physically, it is evident that she is doing far better than she was in the last few months, but that is based more on the fact that she is actually conscious, and awake, than anything else," she said, her fingers playing with the end of one of her black sleeves. "Of course, I imagine that she is still a good way away from being as physically healthy as she was before everything..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her dark haired Captain nod her head in agreement. "In terms of her emotional health..." It was there that her voice trailed off. "I'm not entirely sure about that. I...I don't know if this means anything or not, but...well, she seems to get frightened, or startled, quite easily. It's almost as though she expects someone to...hurt her... But that makes no sense, of course, for none of us would do such a thing."

"I had noticed that," mused Unohana, her smile gone from her face. "She seems tense too, most of the time. Not at all like the carefree, open young girl that the others have described her to be..."

Isane nodded, for she knew who these 'others' were; the members of the Shinigami squad that were sent to Karakura under Hitsugaya Toushirou's command what seemed like years ago.

"Why is she afraid, taichou? Could it...have something to do with her time in Hueco Mundo?"

Unohana frowned.

"I cannot say, Isane-san," she said, almost regretfully. "Until she is willing to speak about it herself, there is no way in which we will find out what happened to her while she was there." She tilted her head to a side. "However, I...do not believe that she suffered from excessive harm. Physical harm, that is. I imagine that her captors would have preferred to hurt her with subtle emotional affliction as opposed to anything physical..."

She trailed off. "But I could be wrong. For even though I did not see any old injuries on her when I first examined her –save for a few scars here and there- it is highly possible that she healed herself of whatever physical injuries she received."

Isane swallowed at the thought of the -for all intents and purposes _defenceless_- girl being cornered and attacked by various Arrancar.

"But why would she be afraid of us, then?" she queried. "Surely she can sense that we mean her no harm?"

Unohana sent her a sad smile.

"It is difficult to rationalise what is going on after enduring so much, Isane-san. Her mind is overwhelmed at the moment. I believe it will take her a while to get used to her new surroundings, and then possibly even longer to get used to the living world when she is eventually sent there."

"Eventually?" echoed Isane. "Are we not going to release her as soon as possible, taichou?"

Unohana shook her head after a while.

"No," she said calmly. "Yamamoto-soutaichou does not want to risk sending her back. She was an easy target for those who wish harm and chaos upon Seireitei before, and he does not want past events to repeat themselves."

"But she does not have her powers, Unohana-taichou. What good would it do anyone if they were to take her by force?"

"The loss of her powers may very well be temporary, Isane-san. There is nothing to say that it will be permanent," reminded Unohana gently.

"But..." Isane frowned. "She said she felt empty. Why would she feel empty if she wasn't permanently missing something? In this case, missing her powers?"

"The emptiness itself could be temporary," said Unohana mildly, before she sighed. "Call it an old woman's intuition, Isane-san, but I do believe that she will regain her powers one day. I cannot say when or how...nor can I say why I feel this way."

Isane stared at her Captain in surprise, but wasn't allowed a moment to say anything. "In any case, even if she were to miraculously regain her powers, I doubt that we will be allowing her to return to Karakura soon. Not until she reveals to us all that she knows."

"All that she knows...?"

There was a dark look on the healer's face as she nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It is the Goteijusantai's desire to question her. Aizen-san might have divulged some of his plans to her, or she may possess knowledge that would aid us as we attempt to tie up all the loose ends to this situation."

"Question her? But taichou, isn't she...isn't it too soon for that?"

"Yes it is," agreed Unohana, "and for the moment, she has been given some time. But I know not how long that will last. The questioning _will_ start sooner or later, whether we like it or not."

Isane said nothing to that even though she really did want to. She sometimes wondered about the establishment she served under, for it could sometimes be so very unfeeling...

As a sudden thought entered her mind, she straightened and glanced at her Captain.

"Taichou, has Inoue-san mentioned her friends at all since she awakened?"

"Why do you ask, Isane-san?"

"I just –well, she...she evidently cares for them all, a great deal too, yet she's never asked about them..." she trailed off uncertainly. "In fact, she hasn't asked many questions about what happened at all..."

"It is not unnatural," mused the healer. "Not at all. There are some things that the mind must overcome before they can speak of them." The meaning behind her words was obscure, but she did not intend to expand on them. Not yet anyway. "She is probably feeling lonely," she added quietly. "None of her friends are with her, and even though she treats us with respect, she does not know us the same way she does them. She is not familiar with us."

"I hadn't thought of that," murmured Isane, frowning. Her Captain was right; the human girl _had_ no one. The only ones who ever came to visit her were either herself, her Captain, or Hanatarou-kun after all--- ah, but there was someone else who visited often. "What of Kuchiki-taichou?"

She didn't see the sidelong glance her Captain sent her.

"What about him?"

"Well, he visits her often doesn't he?" queried Isane, looking thoughtful. "Even before she woke up, he did visit often, didn't he? And even earlier, he was the one to find her in Hitsugaya-taichou's room..."

"That is correct," agreed Unohana, her eyes fixed elsewhere.

"So it's not like she doesn't have anyone here who cares---" Isane cut herself off rather quickly as her mind registered what she had said. The 6th Division's Captain may have been turning up at the relief station more often than he ever had...but to say that he _cared_ about the human girl, that he cared about her welfare... That would be stretching it. "I mean...he...at times, he almost seems..."

Unohana shook her head.

"He is not so bad, Isane-san," she said quietly, causing her Vice-captain to flush.

"Of course he's not! I only meant..." She trailed off as a memory surged in her head, drawing out a giggle from her that surprised her Captain. "Oh, I'm sorry taichou, I wasn't laughing at-" She stopped, shaking her head. "I just remembered something that Inoue-san said to Kuchiki-taichou earlier. Something that I am sure surprised him greatly."

"Oh?"

Isane nodded.

"She told him that she was glad she saved him." Her smile widened. "That was the first time I've seen _that_ sort of expression on Kuchiki-taichou's face. No wonder he left rather quickly!"

A smile formed on Unohana's lips, although she kept her face averted from her Vice-captain. She may not have been there, but it was not difficult to imagine what her colleague's reaction would have been.

"Indeed," was all she chose to say however, before her mind wondered off to a more serious topic; one that had been troubling her for a while now, both as she had waited for her human patient to awaken and afterwards. With a sigh as she reminded herself of her lack of any proof whatsoever concerning the topic, she turned her attention back to her Vice-captain. "Isane-san, for a while tomorrow, I would like you to pull yourself out of active duty at the relief station. I need you to accompany me to the vaults again, if you do not mind."

"Of course not, Unohana-taichou," said Isane. "Are we still going to look for something that could help Inoue-san?"

Unohana nodded.

"I am certain that this cannot be the first time for such a thing to have happened to someone. I have heard of cases where a Shinigami loses their powers when they lose their Zanpakutou...but I have not heard of such a thing happening to a human. For while a Zanpakutou is a physical, spiritual manifestation of a Shinigami's powers, it is also a spiritual being who chooses its wielder... A human just has spiritual power –regardless of what he or she can _do_ with said powers- and this power comes from within them. There is no spiritual being who chooses their wielder; it just comes to be, manifesting itself in some manner that resembles what is strongest in them."

"So therefore the fact that Inoue-san seems to have lost her powers is rather odd," finished Isane, having followed her taichou's words carefully. Unohana nodded, a thoughtful frown on her lips.

"It is not just that," she said after a while. It took her a moment to arrange her thoughts. "Humans are different to us Shinigami. Whereas there are a fair number of humans in the living world who have spiritual power, only a small number of them are able to allow that power to manifest. Only a few are able to _use_ said power for what it is..."

Her frown deepened. "For a human to lose their powers after being able to utilise them, like Inoue-san has, usually only happens when their spiritual power is dwindling at a rapid rate. As you know, Isane-san, this can happen when a human is severely injured, or in a more extreme case, when he or she is...dying..."

Silence met her words until a soft gasp told her that the younger Shinigami had understood her meaning.

"But –but---" Isane shook her head hurriedly. "Inoue-san isn't dying." She paused, looking stricken. "Is she?"

"No she is not," assured Unohana. "Which is why it is even more confusing. How then did she come to lose her powers? And is it temporary, or permanent?" She shook her head sadly. "There are too many questions at this point in time and, unfortunately, a shortage of answers. That is why I intend on scouring the vaults as thoroughly as possible. As it is, we may not have any time to waste. We may have managed to buy Inoue-san a bit of time...but I do not think we could do it again, if the need arises..."

"I understand, taichou," said Isane, and she really did.

* * *

**Karakura High:**

"Oi, Kuchiki."

The short, dark haired girl turned around as she heard her name being called, and it didn't take her purple eyes long to see who it was.

"Ah, Arisawa," she said, not quite knowing where she mustered up her rather nauseating cheerful tone from. "Is there something I can do for you?" It was only when her slightly taller classmate came to a halt before her that she caught sight of the troubled expression on her face.

The way the fighter averted her eyes, as well as the fidgeting she was doing, told her that something was rather...wrong. And she didn't need to be one of those rocket scientists she'd heard about to figure out _what_ it was that was wrong.

"Is-" the taller girl cut herself off sharply, her brows furrowed. Her classmate didn't press her to continue, choosing instead to leave a politely confused expression on her face despite the fact that she knew, she _knew_, what was troubling the other girl. "Do you know..."

When the girl trailed off again, however, Rukia swallowed against the lump growing in her throat.

"Arisawa, what is it?" she questioned, softly.

The dark haired girl looked away for a moment longer before she sighed.

"I...I –look, I just want to know what really happened to her," she said, her face a steely mask as she looked at her shorter classmate.

"Her, Arisawa?" Rukia feigned confusion. "I don't think I know who you're-"

"-You know damn well who I'm talking about, Kuchiki."

Rukia stared at the girl for a moment longer before she nodded.

"What about her, Arisawa?" she asked at last.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" The earnestness in the fighter's voice brought back memories that the Shinigami would rather not think about at the moment –but she knew that it wouldn't do to dwell on them right now. Not when she had a _very_ protective best-friend asking for...well, her other half, almost.

Maintaining her composure, she took a moment to recollect what they had all been told about Inoue Orihime; they being the school, their classmates and anyone else who had asked about the taken-for-granted and-then-easily-missed girl.

She still thought it cruel that the Goteijusantai had chosen to erase the memories of the war and the existence of Shinigami and Arrancar her human friends –excluding Sado and Ishida of course- had had. It had meant feeding them with so many lies, so many that it was still difficult to discern fact from lie.

"I'm sure you heard, Arisawa. She had to go away. I heard that some of her relatives wanted her to move in with them-"

Arisawa shook her head.

"That's just _it_! It doesn't make any sense." Her hands were clenched into fists –fists which Rukia kept a very careful eye on. She had heard of what she had done to Ichigo after all. "Why would they want her to move in with them _now_? After all those years of...of being happy with her living on her own, why _now_?"

Rukia shrugged.

"I don't know Arisawa," she said honestly, and in a twisted way, it _was_ true. She knew about her...friend's situation, and how her relatives supplied her with the money to keep her going. She had often wondered why they hadn't just taken her in themselves. But that wasn't important just then. "If you're worried about her, Arisawa, don't be. I'm sure she'll be fine –you know her, it's impossible not to...not to love her, wherever she is." She paused to take a breath that would, hopefully, steady her voice. "England will be a nice change for her, don't you think?"

The glare she found herself on the receiving end of was quite potent.

"She's not in England." She paused. "Is she?"

"But I heard that she-"

"Why won't you tell me? Why won't _any_ of you just _tell _me?!" burst out the slightly taller girl, not caring at the fact that a few heads had turned at her outburst. "I was her friend long before any of you got to know her –hell, Ichigo didn't even _remember her name_ until...until fairly recently. He didn't even know she was in his class! And you..."

She trailed off, her breaths coming in quick gasps.

"Arisawa," started Rukia, holding her hands up as though in some form of defence, resolutely ignoring the guilt gnawing inside her, "I understand that you are missing her, but...all I am saying is what I heard. Ochi-sensei mentioned it in class too, didn't she?"

"That's a lie and we both know it," hissed Tatsuki, her eyes narrowing. "Look, I know about you. I've _seen_ you. And...and Ichigo too. Dressed in black, and going around fighting. _I've seen you_." She shook her head. "And recently, I've seen Ishida and Sado out and about too. Fighting, _always_ fighting. I don't know what the hell is going on. I don't even _want to know_. But I know...I know that it has something to do with her."

Rukia's eyes widened ever so slightly. The memory modifiers...had they been defective?

"Arisawa-"

"-I know you know what really happened to her, Kuchiki. And I don't appreciate the fact that you're hiding it from me!"

Rukia found herself staring at her angered classmate, not quite knowing what to do.

"I don't---" She cringed when she found herself being grabbed by the collar of her uniform shirt, and looked up into a pair of enraged and despairing eyes. "Arisawa...you don't want to do-"

"She's my best friend –she wouldn't leave without telling me! She just wouldn't!" The desperation in her voice was evident. "I _know_ Orihime –better than any of you do. And I know that something's wrong. That something's happened to her. _Where is she?!_"

"Arisawa, I-"

"Let her go, Tatsuki."

Rukia didn't fell too relieved when she heard the voice a moment before she saw a familiar mop of hair (_of orange hair, dammit_...)

"It's fine, I-" She fought back a scowl when the substitute Shinigami ignored her completely.

"You shouldn't be fighting her, Tatsuki."

Arisawa Tatsuki whirled around to fix her childhood friend with a glare, letting go of the shorter girl as she did so.

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing?" she hissed, a venomous note entering her voice. "You had that right once, as my friend..." her eyes narrowed, "but you _lost_ it some time ago."

As she straightened her shirt, Rukia couldn't help but notice the flash of...something in the male's indecipherable brown eyes. From what she knew of him, she took it to mean that he had been affected by their classmate's words, whether or not he wanted to show it.

"Whatever," said the orange haired male with a shrug, his eyes briefly, _very_ briefly landing on the Shinigami standing behind his childhood friend, before his eyes turned to the floor. "Stop picking fights just for the sake of it."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed back down the corridor, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. The two girls stared after him, one in anger and one with a somewhat out of place expression on her face.

_He hasn't been the same_, thought Rukia, as her friend turned the corner and disappeared from her sight. _He hasn't been the same. Not since..._

"If Orihime's hurt in any way..." She stared at her classmate at her whispered words, and watched with a sinking feeling as she too stalked off, her hands clenched into fists and her shoulders tensed.

She thought it oddly amusing how she could go from not caring very much about the people she went to school with, to worrying incessantly about them. A few months ago, she was willing to be that she wouldn't be too worried about the condition Arisawa Tatsuki was in...

But then again, a few months ago, there was no reason for Arisawa Tatsuki to be in the state she was in now; a few months ago, Inoue Orihime was alive, and...and...

She closed her eyes. _Not again_.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she moved backwards until her back hit a wall. Throwing her head back, she didn't even wince at its impact with the harsh, unrelenting wall behind her –for she had other things on her mind.

It had been almost five months now; five months since things had taken a turn for the worse.

_Heh_, she thought with a wry smirk on her face, _and I thought things _before_ that were bad_. It never ceased to amaze her, how things often went from bad to worse. It was unfair, of course, and yet there seemed to be no way of stopping it from happening.

Her purple-grey eyes dimmed.

There _had_ been a way to stop this one.

And she had done it too late.

Even though it always irked her when Ichigo blamed her now well-recovered brother for what had happened, she knew deep in her heart that she didn't beat him up because she was angry with him.

No, she did it out of her anger towards herself. For if, _if_ she had not begged, if she had not asked _her_ to do something...to do _anything_ to keep her brother alive---

Yes, she would have lost her brother –and that would have been a blow she didn't think she'd be able to recover from, especially given the fact that they had actually been developing a proper sibling relationship at the time- but she..._they_ would still have had their friend.

And just as importantly, her three male classmates wouldn't be walking around as though they had lost a part of themselves; nor would Arisawa be looking closer and closer to having a breakdown.

_And I wouldn't hate myself like this_. She swallowed against the unfamiliar lump lodged in her throat. _I'm sorry Inoue. I'm so, _so _sorry. I didn't want you to...to end up like that, I really didn't_!

Being far more realistic than she was sometimes given credit for, the short haired Shinigami knew that even if that particular event from the past were to repeat itself, even with her advantage of hindsight, she still wouldn't be able to make a proper decision. For how was she to choose between her brother and her good friend?

Hearing voices and footsteps approaching her, she quickly pushed herself away from the wall and straightened her uniform unnecessarily. Wiping her face clear of all emotion, she placed a small smile on her lips before she strode forward, heading towards her class.

* * *

The red haired Vice-captain glanced up from whatever it was that he was doing when he sensed the other's reiatsu a moment before a fellow Shinigami entered the room. He recognised him as a member of the 4th Division almost immediately.

"Yo," he called in greeting, half raising a tired hand at the fair haired male. "What's up?"

Iemura Yasochika, the 4th Division's 3rd Seat, nodded in greeting as he walked towards the 6th Division Vice-captain's desk, taking in the large pile of documents on in with a sympathetic eye.

"The paperwork never seems to end, does it?" he questioned, shaking his head.

Renji snorted.

"You're tellin' me," he grumbled, darkly. "You'd think that they'd get other people to go over other divisions' work...but _no_, they dump it all on _us_." He scowled. "And why? Because we're apparently always so 'stable' and 'unruffled' so we can damn well handle more paperwork!"

"That _is_ unfair," agreed Iemura. "But at the same time, I don't think that Matsumoto-san can quite handle the 10th Division's paperwork. Not...just yet, anyhow." There was a pause, during which Renji nodded. "And the 13th Division...I doubt if the thought of paperwork has _ever_ crossed their minds since...well, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," grumbled Renji in reluctant agreement, before he straightened. "So, what're you here for?" He watched as the 3rd Seat pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from somewhere within his robe.

"A message for Kuchiki-taichou," he said, glancing at the door that led to the Captain's office. "He's not busy, I hope...?"

Renji blinked, following his gaze to the closed door.

"Funny you should ask," he said. "He's been locked up for most of the day. It's...odd." A small frown crossed his lips. "And he wasn't in the best of moods –even for him- when I interrupted him a while back. And he's working late; he _never_ works until this late in the office."

Iemura paled slightly.

"I...I see." He paused. "Would you perhaps deliver this message to him, then? It's from Unohana-taichou." Renji eyed the paper warily.

"What are the chances that it'll get me in serious trouble?"

"...It's from Unohana-taichou," said Iemura, simply. "Do messages from her generally get you into trouble?"

"Point," agreed Renji with a nod. "Urgh, come on, let's just get this over with." Standing up, the Vice-captain made his way towards the door. "Oh, and a word of advice; to be on the safe side, hand the message over and scram. You can never be sure these days..."

"Uh...if you insist," said Iemura, wondering if Kuchiki Byakuya really was _so_ bad. Holding back a sigh, he followed the taller man as he stopped in front of the door, giving it a swift, hard knock.

They didn't have to wait long for a stately 'enter' to be called from the other side.

Iemura bowed his head in greeting as a pair of steely eyes rested on him briefly, just as Renji introduced him to the noble.

"I apologise for disrupting anything, Kuchiki-taichou," he said politely, "but I was asked by Unohana-taichou to pass on this message to you." He held up the piece of paper as though offering proof.

It didn't escape either his or Renji's notice, how the Captain's reiatsu seemed to darken somewhat at the mention of the 4th Division Captain's name. But they didn't dare to risk sending questioning glances at each other.

"Is it urgent?" questioned the noble, coolly.

Iemura shook his head.

"Not that I know of, Kuchiki-taichou."

"I see."

It took a moment for Iemura to realise that _now_ was a good time to hand over the piece of paper –for that was what the Captain was waiting for. Flushing slightly at his mistake, he hurried forward, placing the paper on the table before the noble.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki-taichou," he said hurriedly. "I...ah, should be heading back. There is work that needs to be looked after at the relief station." A dark expression flashed swiftly across the Captain's face, causing Iemura to gulp. "Uh, I'll...I'll just be on my way then..." he stammered, bowing quickly to the noble before he turned towards the door.

"I should get back to the reports too," said Renji, equally hurriedly. He didn't really want to remain behind and face his Captain's temper tantrum, if the dark looks were anything to go by. "I'll let you get back to your work too, taichou." With a nod, he all but ran out of the door, closing it behind him and Iemura. "Well now," he mused once he was seated at his desk once more. "That was interesting."

Iemura shot him a startled glance.

"Speak for yourself, Abarai-fukutaichou," he mumbled, resisting the urge to fidget nervously before he made his way out again, hoping that would be his last errand for the night.

* * *

Signing his name with a flourish on the last sheet of paper before him, the dark haired noble almost clumsily allowed the brush to fall onto the small tray beside the tub of ink. It was about _time_. He had seriously begun to wonder if he would get any work done that day. Thankfully, the power he had over himself still seemed strong, for he had successfully managed to keep from getting distracted from the task at hand.

Except when his Vice-captain had rudely interrupted him, but he was sure the man knew never to do that again.

Leaning back slightly in his seat, he tilted his head from side to side, hoping to ease the tension that had gathered in his neck. Truth be told, the fact that he was almost tired after so little official work made him feel a little sick inside. He was not supposed to feel tired after such a measly amount of reports. He did not _get_ tired after such an activity, and he most certainly did not usually find himself staying back in his division's office so late into the evening.

Disallowing the thoughts to progress further –for he was too tired to worry about them- he stiffened slightly as his eye caught sight of the neatly folded piece of paper that lay on the side of his desk. It was the message from Unohana-taichou –the one he had not allowed himself to look at, for he had had work to do.

In any case, her 3rd Seat had said that it was not urgent.

_I suppose I should take a look at it now_, he thought to himself, waiting a moment before reaching out with a wary hand. It was not _his_ fault that he was beginning to associate anything to do with the 4th Division in a cautious manner.

Effortlessly unfolding the sheet of paper, he lazily allowed his eyes to move across the flowing writing on it, never ceasing to be amazed at the beauty of the 4th Division Captain's writing. It was---

The laziness vanished from his face and posture as he took in the message. It was not hard to misunderstand it, for it was short and simple –there was no outright flattery in it, but, if he had not been so near to meaningless anger, he would have admitted that it was very well written.

_Dear Kuchiki-taichou,_

_I hope that this message finds you well. Firstly, allow me to convey my gratitude for your previous missive, detailing the failings of my subordinates at keeping a vigilant eye on my patient. I will refrain from mentioning her name in this missive, however, in case it reaches the wrong hands either before or after you have seen it. I trust that it will not happen, however, for I have faith in Yasochika-san. _

_In any case, I merely wish to make a request of you. My Vice-captain and I will be busy scouring the vaults for information pertaining to my patient and her condition tomorrow, and I expect it to take a fair amount of time. As we both know, it would be foolish of me if I were to leave the relief station unguarded during that time, for reasons we both know as well. As you rightly pointed out to me the failings of my subordinates, I fear that it would not be appropriate to leave them to their own devices while Isane-san and I are both away. The request I ask of you, therefore, is this; that you keep a watchful eye on the relief station until we return. I understand that you are busy yourself, yet I fear that there is no one else that I can trust this request with at the moment. Also, I doubt if anyone else would be as effective as you would be in light of encouraging the necessary work to be done. _

_Please consider this as doing a small favour for a fellow Captain; for a fellow colleague, even. _

_Thank you,_

_Unohana Retsu_

The hand holding the sheet of paper tightened its grip on it, serving to crush the immaculate, previously crinkle-free sheet.

She wanted him to do _what_?

And just when he was pulling his mind away from such ridiculous trains of thought...

He shook his head. No, this would not do. He needed to have a word with the 4th Division Captain, preferably at this very moment. Did she think he had nothing better to do than get involved with her business? He was a Captain himself, and he had work to do –work that did not include babysitting a relief station _or_ its disturbing patients.

Crumpling the sheet of paper and uncharacteristically tossing it on his desk, he stood up quickly and headed towards the door –only to return to the desk and grab his Zanpakutou before repeating the action again, scaring his Vice-Captain as he slammed his office door shut behind him.

* * *

The 12th Division Captain was secretly amused at the reactions he received from relief station staff he passed by, as he made his way to his ultimate destination. It was always pleasant to know that they feared him not for his battle skills, but for the intelligent workings of his mind. As intelligent as _some_ of his colleagues may be, he knew that none would ever be able to match up to his levels of intelligence.

Well, there was _one_...but he did not need to worry about him just yet. They might have even been kindred spirits, in a way, if he had not been silly enough to get himself banished to the living world.

"Mayuri-sama, this way."

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he glanced over his shoulder at his dark haired Vice-captain to see her pointing to a room on her left. Turning around, he eyed the door for a moment before striding towards it.

"Hmm...she _is_ inside..." he murmured thoughtfully. "Right. Let's get this over with then," he said to no one in particular, before he opened the door. His Vice-captain followed him inside, taking a moment to close the door after them.

She stood by the door as Kurotsuchi made his way towards the bed rather eagerly. He didn't need to spot the telltale long hair to figure out that the girl was in it. Coming to a halt by her side, he stared down at her troubled sleeping face for a moment, his face blank.

"Mayuri-sama?" questioned Nemu.

"Do you have the bag, Nemu?" She nodded, moving towards him with a small, clear bag that could be sealed shut. Her Captain took it from her without a second glance. "It's a pity," he mused as he eyed the sleeping girl. "I'd have liked to observe _her_, not just her hairpins." He heaved a resigned sigh. "But I suppose I shouldn't push my luck. The fact that Yamamoto-soutaichou gave me permission to do this much at least is a big concession by itself."

Nemu said nothing, choosing to watch as her Captain leaned over the bed, hand reaching out to one of the hairpins securely attached to the sleeping girl's hair. She was somewhat surprised when, barely half a moment later, the girl shifted.

Kurotsuchi himself paused as grey eyes fluttered open slowly. He watched as they took a moment or two to focus, and was once again amused by the expression that dawned on her face when she saw and recognised him.

He pulled back ever so slightly as she struggled and eventually managed to pull herself into a seated position, one hand clutching the covers to her and the other balled into a fist.

"K...Kurotsuchi-san..." she whispered, her eyes impossibly wide.

"Hnn," he replied, disinterestedly. "Are you a light sleeper?" He tilted his head to a side. "I wouldn't have taken you for one... Interesting." He stared down at the girl, taking no note of the apprehension written clearly on her face. She certainly seemed normal enough, for one who had powers of such great strength. "That is interesting as well," he mused to himself, stroking his chin with the hand that wasn't holding onto the small, clear bag. "What _is_ it that made you have such powers? Is there a different makeup to your body? Or perhaps..."

"Mayuri-sama," cut in Nemu, quietly. "The hairpins."

The 12th Division Captain gave her a long, unreadable glance before he returned his attention to the now frightened girl on the bed.

"I was merely making a few observations," he grumbled to no one in particular, before he shrugged. "Very well, let us get this over with." He reached out towards the girl's head once more, intent on claiming first one hairpin and then the other.

But the girl leaned as far away from him as she could, given her position. "Come now, girl. I don't have all day. There is work that needs to be done." Again, however, the girl moved until she was resting precariously at the edge of the bed.

"W-What do you want?" she stammered, hand still clutching the covers to her as though they were a makeshift barrier. "N-No! Don't-!" Both the Captain and Vice-captain of the 12th Division watched as she only barely managed to retain her balance to save herself from toppling over the side of the bed. Her eyes were wider than before, and her face a rather ugly shade of white.

Kurotsuchi sighed heavily.

"Why is it that people nowadays never seem to listen when others are speaking to them?" He shook his head. "In any case, I need your hairpins, girl." She gasped, freeing one hand from the covers and raising it to unconsciously touch one of the flowers still in her hair.

"Why?" she asked finally, a pained expression crossing her face. "I...I don't have my powers anymore." She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "There's...there's nothing for you to...experiment on..."

Low chuckles filled the room as Kurotsuchi shook his head.

"My dear girl, the state of your powers does not matter to me. Not just yet –although it _would_ certainly be interesting to run a few tests on you..." his eyes roamed what little they could see of her body, although not in a lecherous manner. It was quite clear in his eyes that he thought she would make a fascinating test subject –she didn't need to have the knowledge that he had said as much when they had crossed paths during their attempts at rescuing Kuchiki-san...

Kurotsuchi cleared his throat. "I need your hairpins so I can analyse them and see if there is any tangible link to them and your powers." He held his hand out. "So, if you would be so kind..."

He frowned slightly when the girl shook her head slowly but surely. "Child," he said, a touch of exasperation in his voice. "I do not have time to waste. There are people who expect my observations and test results to be handed over fairly soon."

"No," said the girl, her voice quivering as she shook her head again. "I won't... I won't give them to you."

* * *

He stared coolly at the light haired Vice-captain, paying no heed to the fact that her rumpled appearance indicated that she had been asleep before he had arrived.

"Is it...is it urgent business, Kuchiki-taichou?" questioned Isane, wrapping the light coat she wore over her sleeping yukata more firmly about her. In her surprise at the Captain's late call, she had almost forgotten to grab the coat on her way to the doors of the relief station.

"Yes."

Isane nodded to herself.

"Well, Unohana-taichou went to do the last round for the night," she explained, shivering slightly as the opened doors to the relief station allowed the chilly night breeze to waft inside. "It's usually only Hitsugaya-taichou that she needs to check up on at this hour, for...obvious reasons..."

"So she should be with him?" questioned the noble, coolly.

"Yes, I believe ---ah, Kuchiki-taichou! Where are you-?" She stopped in midsentence as the noble fixed her with a steady glance. Of course, she knew very well where he was headed, but...visiting hours were over in the relief station. "The visiting hours..." she started, uncertainly.

"I am not here to visit any patient," he answered quietly. "I merely have to speak with Unohana-taichou. Now if you will excuse me, Kotetsu-fukutaichou, I will be on my way." Without another glance at her, he stalked down the corridor, heading towards the stairs that would take him to the 3rd level.

He did not allow his hands to clench into fists as he made his way up the stairs, and he took great care to rein in his displeased reiatsu. This _was_ a relief station for the ill and injured after all, thus it would not be polite to have their rest disrupted by his flaring reiatsu. Of course, the fact that the 4th Division Captain would not be very pleased with him if he were to disturb her patients was incentive enough to be careful.

Holding back a frown, he arrived on the third floor. Before he knew what he was doing, he had turned his head to glance briefly at the stairs that led to the next floor; the floor where---

Snapping his head back around, he stalked down the corridor, easily detecting the gentle presence of the 4th Division Captain's reiatsu and noting that she was indeed in their fellow colleague's room.

He was almost at the door when it was opened quietly. Coming to a graceful halt, he watched as the healer's somewhat surprised eyes met his before she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Kuchiki-taichou," she greeted, softly. "This is a surprise."

The tall noble nodded once, noting that his colleague too was in her sleeping attire.

"I need to have a word with you, Unohana-taichou," he said, his tone polite. Years of practising and hiding away had allowed him to master his emotions perfectly, as well as to hide what he was thinking.

The dark haired healer nodded.

"Of course," she said, kindly. "Would you like some tea, Kuchiki-taichou?"

The 6th Division Captain shook his head.

"No, thank you," he declined, curious as to the unsettling feeling he felt prickling in his gut. "I received the message you had delivered by your 3rd Seat earlier."

"Oh." They continued on their way down the hallway in silence for half a moment. "Then I assume this has something to do with it...?"

"It does," agreed the noble curtly, his eyes fixed straight ahead. "While I appreciate the fact that you...are willing to trust the relief station in my care, even for a short while, I am afraid that I am unable to do so, Unohana-taichou."

He could feel the healer's eyes on him, yet he did not look at her.

"I understand that you are a very busy person, Kuchiki-taichou," she said after a moment, "I was not asking you to spend the whole time at the relief station. If you could, perhaps, just stop by even once and make sure that your presence is noted, that would be more than enough."

"I will not be able to do that, I am afraid." The noble paused. "As you said, I do have a lot of work to attend to at the moment, Unohana-taichou. In addition to that, my presence here would only serve to...intimidate your staff, which would mean that nothing will get done while you are away." He shook his head. "It would be in your patients' best interests if you asked someone else to do this for you."

"That is just it, Kuchiki-taichou. Your intimidation is exactly what is required here –for you will not only intimidate my staff, who I assure you, will still carry out their tasks, but you will be an intimidating opponent to any who wish to cause any mischief within these walls."

The noble shook his head, once more fighting the urge to clench his hands into fists.

"I believe you would be better off requesting the help of someone else. Perhaps Kyouraku-taichou."

The healer did not say anything for a while as they approached the stairs.

"Is something troubling you, Kuchiki-taichou?" she asked, softly.

"There is," affirmed the Captain, detachedly, "but then, no one in Seireitei is without their own troubles at this point in time."

The healer frowned slightly.

"Yet you seem more troubled than you were when I last spoke with you..." she mused. "Your tensed posture tells me likewise." For the briefest of moments, she could tell that her younger colleague's control over his reiatsu had wavered ever so slightly, before the moment passed swiftly.

"I am simply troubled with what is going on, that is all," he said at last, before he allowed himself to look at her. "I understand your concern for the...human, Unohana-taichou, but I do not think that I will be of any---"

The sharp cry that reached their ears caused them to halt abruptly. For a fleeting moment, the dark haired noble wondered if he had imagined it, when a second cry reached his ears. His steely eyes travelled almost immediately to the stairs that led to the next floor. It seemed to have come from...

"Inoue-san," commented Unohana, her blue eyes narrowed.

Exchanging a quick glance, the two Captains changed their course and headed towards the next floor, one doing so willingly, and the other somewhat hesitantly.

* * *

Inoue Orihime gulped as she saw the look on the Captain's face.

"I was hoping I would not have to resort to this," he said, sounding disappointed as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You _are_, after all, still a patient recovering from...whatever it is that is wrong with you _now_." He reached into his haori. "But you leave me with no other choice, I am afraid."

He did not see the raw fear on the girl's face as he withdrew the syringe from somewhere within his haori, but he knew that the fear would be there for it was a common reaction even amongst the Shinigami.

"W-Wait-! You...you can't!" Beads of sweat were travelling down her neck, but she didn't care –not when there were more important things to worry about. Her mind screamed at her to call for help –to scream, to shout, to even try and _run_...but she knew that it would be of no use. Even if she had been healthy, she doubted if she would have been able to get past the Captain.

"If you would just hand over what I need," said Kurotsuchi, gesturing to the bag he held in his other hand, "then I wouldn't need to resort to this."

"But I _can't_," cried the long haired girl, furiously blinking away the tears that blurred her vision. "You...you don't understand! I can't give them to you. I –they...they're... My brother, he...I-" she stopped abruptly, well aware of the fact that she was not speaking coherently, but there was naught she could do about it. The panic welling up inside her at the thought of losing her hairpins was too great.

For even if she didn't have her powers, her hairpins meant more to her than simply being an item that had previous held her _Shun Shun Rikka_. They were a precious gift, one of whose like she would not receive again... And who knew _what_ would be done to them?

A few tears slid down her cheeks much to her chagrin. Why, why was it that it always seemed as though the only thing she was _capable_ of doing was to cry? Was she really so weak and defenceless? Couldn't she stand up for herself at all?

_Someone always has to save me,_ she cried inwardly, her stomach queasy as the Captain moved closer towards her.

"I care not for any explanations, girl. I need the pins. Now."

She shook her head resolutely, teary eyes focused on the syringe. Horror covered her face as the Captain clasped a hand down on her shoulder, and it only increased as she struggled to free herself in vain. "Nemu. I changed my mind. Hold her down while I get the pins myself." The girl watched as his Vice-captain stalked towards the other side of the bed.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," she said, while her Captain tucked the syringe back into wherever it had been kept in his haori. In a flash, her hands had reached out and were clasped around her arms even as her Captain removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Good. Now I'll just..." he trailed off as the girl began to struggle, kicking out with her legs as she attempted to free the tight grip on her arms. "Struggling will not free you, you know," he commented lightly. "Nemu is quite strong."

"N-no!" cried the girl as she saw the pale hand reaching towards the hairpin on the left side of her head. "No –_no_! You _can't_!"

"It is useless," informed Kurotsuchi, not seeming to be the slightest bit affected by her struggles. "Keep hold of her, Nemu," he ordered his Vice-captain.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Tears were now leaking steadily down her face, but Orihime did not care about them. Her eyes were fixed on the hand that was getting closer and closer to her head. She couldn't lose her hairpins –_anything_ but them.

They were all she had –_why_ didn't they understand that? She would...she would much rather prefer to have herself experimented on if it would mean that she would have her hairpins with her. Because they were a part of her, and she needed them with her, along with the earliest memories they brought.

The scream left her lips as she felt eerily cold fingers wrap themselves around the hairpin before they tugged on it. It _hurt_. There was another tug, and another half scream-half sob of terror before she heard a grunt from the Captain.

"It seems they are just as foolishly stubborn as you are," he muttered, before he applied more pressure on his hold.

That was all he managed to do, however, for the door to her room was thrown open, drawing their attention to it. If she hadn't already been crying, Orihime knew that she would have burst into tears as she saw the two figures standing in the doorway, different expressions on their faces.

_Unohana-san... Byakuya-san..._

"What is the meaning of this Kurotsuchi-taichou?" questioned Unohana sharply, as she entered the room. Her companion remained in the doorway for a moment, before he too stepped inside, eyes taking in the scene before them.

Orihime watched through blurred vision as his steely eyes met hers. He held the gaze for half a moment, before his eyes moved elsewhere.

She was _saved_. Again.

"And here I thought to get this over with quickly and leave without causing a scene," grumbled Kurotsuchi with a dramatic sigh. A sudden flaring of reiatsu had him turn serious as he stared at the quite clearly upset healer. "Do not get the wrong idea here, Unohana-taichou," he explained, reasonably.

The healer frowned.

"How can I not, Kurotsuchi-taichou? You and your Vice-captain are holding down my patient –and she does not look as though she gave either of you permission to do so."

Her eyes turned to Nemu. "Fukutaichou, if you would release my patient..."

Nemu stared at the woman before quickly glancing at her Captain, waiting for his approval. Receiving none, she continued to hold on to the girl who was staring ahead of her in a somewhat unsettling, blank manner. "Fukutaichou," repeated Unohana, an edge in her voice.

"Forgive my Vice-captain, taichou," commented Kurotsuchi, "she is simply following my orders, as I am following those given to me."

"And what do you mean by that?"

The dark haired noble stood still and silent as he observed what was going on before him. As his eyes landed on the blankly staring girl, he absently wondered if she would always be looking pale and frightened when he ran into her.

_That is irrelevant_, he told himself, tuning in to the conversation once more as he ignored the tears glistening on the girl's face.

"By that, Unohana-taichou, I mean that I have my own set of orders to follow." There was a long pause during which no one spoke, until Kurotsuchi broke the silence once more. "Yamamoto-soutaichou informed me that he wanted me to begin my experimenting as soon as possible."

At that, the noble's attention turned to the 12th Division Captain. _So soon...?_ "Before you work yourself up in righteous anger, Unohana-taichou, allow me to inform you that the soutaichou does not want the girl experimented on. Not yet, anyway." He shook his head as he gestured to the girl's head. "As we agreed to wait a while before making any decisions where she is concerned, he requested that I take those hairpins of hers and analyse them to see if they can tell us anything about her powers. Or anything at all."

Unohana stared at her colleague in surprise.

"But her hairpins are insignificant. All they serve is to keep her powers within them. They are empty now, Kurotsuchi-taichou," she said at last.

The scientist nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed, "but the soutaichou wants us to follow every lead we have, and check every bit of evidence we can get. There is a possibility that a detailed study of the pins could provide us with some sort of information."

"But-"

"No." All eyes turned towards the girl on the bed, watching as she blinked furiously. "N-no. I...I won't give them to you..."

"Inoue-san?"

The 6th Division Captain watched as the long haired girl shook her head.

"I...I won't, Unohana-san. I c-_can't_." Her tear filled eyes met the healer's. "P...please, don't let him take them..."

"Inoue-san, I-"

"-They were direct orders from Yamamoto-soutaichou, Unohana-taichou," reminded Kurotsuchi. "He deemed it only fair, as he granted your request of giving her more time before doing anything to her."

When he saw the healer's face, Byakuya could tell that she was troubled, and it was not difficult to see why. Yet he thought that she should be grateful of the fact that it was not her patient itself who was to be experimented on.

Unohana tore her eyes away from her patient's gaze, the corners of her mouth turned down.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou," she started, quietly. "What do you intend on doing with the hairpins?"

The scientist smiled as a wary expression appeared on the girl's face.

"Experiment on them, of course." He watched as the healer's eyes narrowed. "I cannot say what I will do yet, taichou. I need to analyse the items first." He held up the bag in his head. "And I need to get started as soon as possible."

"Of course you do," said Unohana, clearly displeased.

"Look at it this way," said Kurotsuchi, tilting his head to a side, "the sooner I do this and get some results to the soutaichou, the less likely it will be for me to have any need to test the girl as well." He knew that _that_ had caught the Captain's attention. "Is it not worth taking that risk, taichou?"

Seeing the resigned expression on the healer's face drew out another half-sob from Orihime as she struggled in Nemu's grip once again, shaking her head vehemently.

"No, please, no," she whispered, her eyes glassy. "You don't know, you don't _know_-"

"-Hush, girl, and hand over the pins." She shook her head as she stared briefly at the scientist before turning her pleading eyes onto the healer.

"Unohana-taichou," she said hoarsely, "please..."

The healer shook her head, a saddened expression on her face.

"Inoue-san, there is nothing that can be done," she said, softly. "I may not like it myself, but if it will lessen the chance of you having to be analysed and observed yourself..." her voice trailed off for a moment. "I am willing to take that chance."

"No!"

Kurotsuchi smiled.

"I knew you would see things my way, Unohana-taichou," he said, before he focused his attention on the girl. "Nemu, hold her down properly, foolish girl. I need to-"

"She will give you the hairpins herself, Kurotsuchi-taichou," cut in the healer, as she moved towards Nemu. "Release her, please."

Again, Nemu looked to her Captain for approval, and this time, she received it in the form of a curt nod.

"I highly doubt it," he said with a shrug, "but I will use whatever means necessary to get those pins if she does not hand them over willingly."

"You will do no such thing," said Unohana, her eyes flashing slightly, as she pried Nemu's hands off her patient's arms. The 6th Division Captain, who had been watching the girl quietly for a while, watched as her grey eyes flickered from Unohana, to Kurotsuchi, to his Vice-Captain, and finally, to the door.

His brows furrowed. What was that about?

"Now that that's over and done with, be a good girl and hand me those hairpins, will you?"

The noble's question was soon answered as the 12th Division Captain stepped back, away from the bed. With speed and agility that he had never thought her to possess –but perhaps she had just been lucky- the girl had thrown the covers off her and leapt from the bed. Her last, desperate plan to get out of the situation was painfully clear as she made her way towards the door before a shocked Unohana or a somewhat surprised Kurotsuchi could move to stop her.

Waiting until she was almost at the door, the 6th Division's Captain smoothly and gracefully moved so that he stood in front of it, effectively blocking her would-be escape route. It was not a good plan at all, for if she had taken a moment to think logically, there was no other place she could have gone to once she left the room, nor would she have been able to outrun anyone in the room.

"Move, p-please," gasped the girl, looking as though staying steady on her feet was a struggle.

"No."

Her brows furrowed.

"P-Please!" she exclaimed, fresh liquid forming in her eyes. "_Please_..."

But he refused to move, although his eyes left her desperate face when Kurotsuchi came to a halt behind her.

"Now that was foolish," he commented, as he roughly grabbed her arm, forcing her to half turn to face him. "Surely you could not have expected to outrun or outwit _us_?"

The girl, Byakuya noticed, was shaking from head to toe –and he was willing to bet on Senbonzakura that it was not due to the cold. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he detected the tightening of the grip the scientist had on her arm. "I gave you the chance to cooperate, girl. What happens-"

Kurotsuchi stopped in midsentence as a hand was placed on his for a split second before his grip on the girl's arm was broken.

"You were hurting her," was all the noble said by way of explanation as the scientist sent him a questioning look. "Whatever else you may think, she is still a patient at the relief station."

A wide smile appeared on the scientist's lips.

"An uncooperative patient," he corrected. "Come now, Kuchiki-taichou, don't be like that," he added amusedly as he saw the dark look on the noble's face. "I was trying so hard to be nice all this while, but she still would not listen..." He snapped his fingers and Nemu stepped forward.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou," called Unohana sharply, as she stared Nemu down.

Looking at the 12th Division members, the 6th Division's Captain sighed inwardly. Why did it always seem as though there was never a moment where he did _not_ end up getting involved in other people's affairs? Specifically in this _human's_ affairs?

"There will be no need for that," he said impassively, before he reached out and grabbed the still trembling girl's arm –the one that was probably the least bruised-, turning her to face him.

"B...Byakuya-san...?" queried the girl uncertainly, as she stared at his impassive face. "What ---no, don't –please, _don't_!" She struggled in his grip, but again, found herself unable to break free as she watched the hand reach for her head.

"Quiet," he ordered, steely eyes briefly glancing into her grey eyes. He almost paused at the hurt light in her eyes –_why was she looking at him like that?_- but quickly broke the gaze.

As the first of the hairpins was slid out of its place on her head, the noble was almost surprised at the abrupt halting of the girl's struggles. Choosing to take advantage of it, however, he quickly slid the second hairpin out of its secure perch.

He stared at the two flower shaped pins resting on his palm for the briefest of moments, wondering at their importance to the girl, before he tossed them to the waiting scientist.

Said scientist caught them effortlessly, and a moment later, they were secured in the clear bag that he held in his hands.

"That wasn't too hard now was it?" he questioned, grinning, before he turned to Nemu. "Our work here is done. Come, Nemu." His Vice-captain nodded, pausing to incline her head first at the healer and then at the noble, before she followed her Captain to the door. "Perhaps the next time we visit, the girl will not be so difficult..."

Unohana had her eyes narrowed at the comment, but said nothing as the 12th Division members walked out of the room. The atmosphere in the room, however, did not lighten after their departure, and her blue eyes rested on the shaking figure of the girl still held by her fellow colleague.

Said colleague must have sensed her gaze, for he removed his hand from the girl's arm.

"...Why...?" Both Captains looked at the girl, even as Unohana made her way towards them. "Why, B...Byakuya-san?"

The noble refrained from answering. It was not as though he owed her an explanation.

"Inoue-san, please try and understand," said Unohana, gently. "There was nothing else that could be done. As I said earlier, I would much rather he experiment on your hairpins than on _you_, my dear, so-"

"You don't understand! You'll never understand!" exclaimed Orihime, whirling around and fixing the gentle healer with an angry gaze that must have surprised the Captain even if she did not show it.

"Inoue-san..."

"It's not like you'd _care_ anyway!" she cried out, her body trembling even more as she clenched her hands into fists. "I...I..."

Byakuya frowned slightly at the back of the girl's head.

"Calm yourself," he ordered, unimpressed. "Reacting in such a manner will not change what has—"

"_Don't_ speak like it's my fault!" shouted Orihime as she turned back around to face him. "You didn't listen –_no one_ listens! I told you, I _told_ you that I c-can't stay here. I _told_ you...it's... Everything's _white_! And...and the smell-!" If she was aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks, she did not show it. "But you don't –you just don't..."

A sob left her lips. "T-Toushirou-kun...he's –if I...if I had..." she trailed off, a strange gleam entering her grey eyes, unaware of the look the Captains exchanged over the top of her head. "All they want...all they want is to –to..." She stopped, chewing on her lower lip. "I never _asked_ for any of this! I didn't ask for Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Tsubaki, Shun'o or Ayame, I _didn't_! And yet you...all of you treat me like...l-like..."

"Inoue-san, please, I understand that you are distressed," began Unohana, a pained expression in her eyes as she watched the girl despite the fact that she had her back turned towards her. "What is happening _is_ trying, I know, but..." The healer trailed off when the girl buried her face in her hands, her sobs finally getting the better of her.

Yet she did not attempt to move forward and comfort her, for despite her automatic motherly instincts, she was a healer and she knew that there were some things that people needed to get out of their systems before they allowed all that pent up emotion to destroy them from inside.

_But, _she thought with a small frown_, did this all come about with the loss of her hairpins...? Why are they so important to her?_

"Shedding tears will not solve anything." The healer winced inside as she heard the cold voice of her colleague, but if she was being honest, she was not surprised. He never was one to appreciate public outbursts of emotion after all, although she suspected that was due to the way he had been brought up and how he himself was not in tune with his emotions very well anymore.

The only effect the comment had on the girl was that it made her sob harder –if the increased shaking of her shoulders was any indication.

Saddened but keeping it from showing on her face, the healer reached out to the girl with her hand, intent on at least guiding her back to her bed. She stopped in mid-action when she saw her colleague's own hand coming up. A little surprised, she watched as he grabbed one of the hands that were covering the girl's face before tugging on it.

The noble squashed the unsettling feeling in his gut as he saw the girl's face. "You will wear yourself out," he commented quietly, letting her hand drop to hang limply by her side. She mumbled something but it was incoherent, and he decided that it was not important in any case.

What was –somewhat- more important was the fact that she was acting as though a part of her very _soul_ had been taken away from her. And that was nothing short of ridiculous. He understood if the girl was attached to her hairpins because of the powers they had had within them, but really, to overreact in such a manner?

She did not even have her powers, so analysing the hairpins would probably not give Yamamoto-soutaichou the information or clues that he wanted. In addition to that, if the loss of her powers were only temporary, then they would manifest themselves from some _other_ object of their choice; possibly even another set of hairpins since the current ones would quite possibly end up being destroyed, or at least damaged beyond full repair, by the 12th Division.

So the fact that she was overreacting, the fact that she had dared to raise her voice at _him_, to speak to him in _that_ tone...it was utterly ridiculous. It mattered not that he could not remember the last time someone else had spoken to him like that –except for the substitute Shinigami, but his behaviour had not struck something within him like this desperate behaviour did.

_Foolish_, he thought to himself, impassively. _This is why humans are so weak. Especially those like her..._

"Kuchiki-taichou," said Unohana softly, not wanting him to say anything more that would upset her patient. It did not matter that what her colleague said was, in its own way, quite true; what mattered was that it was upsetting her already distraught patient.

The noble nodded at the healer, although his eyes were drawn back to the girl almost on their own accord.

"They are just hairpins," he said. "Even if they are damaged beyond repair, I am quite certain that you can afford to get yourself another set." The disdain in his voice was unmistakeable to the 4th Division Captain, and when the noble realised this, he immediately regretted it inside. He was not one to usually portray his thoughts and feelings so...openly.

If he was to think about it, he was not one to lose his temper so quickly either, not since he had been a naive young boy awaiting entrance to the Academy. Yet he was more angered and frustrated today than he had been in a while.

_It is her fault_, he thought, as he stared down at the shorter girl. _It would have been fine if she had not...used her powers to heal me. It would have been fine if Rukia would not be upset if she were to find out that I did nothing for her good friend. It is all _her_._

"They're not..."

His brows furrowed as he waited for her to elaborate. "They're not...j-just hairpins..." Her voice quivered as she raised her pale face to look him in the eye. He had to admit that he had seen her looking better. "They were a gift." Tears shimmered in her eyes once more, much to his annoyance. "F...from my brother." Her voice cracked at that last comment, but he paid it no heed.

_Is _that_ what this is all about?_

"I am certain that your brother will...not hesitate to purchase another set for you," commented the noble. He had been about to say that her brother would 'understand', when he had realised that he probably would not, for he would not know about the existence of Shinigami and Hollows and the like.

Come to think of it, what would be going through the minds of her family at this moment? Their daughter, their sister, was missing and they had no idea as to where she could be...

A heartbroken sob drew him away from his thoughts and he stared down at the girl, aware of the fact that Unohana was watching the scene in silence.

"He can't. He _can't_..." she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she raised her arms and wrapped them around herself as though warding off a sudden violent chill. "O...Oniichan is... he's dead."

And just like that, his eyes slowly widened in understanding, just as everything fell into place. The reactions, the outburst, the seemingly never ending tears...

A gift from a brother.

A brother who was dead.

He swallowed.

_Oh_.

Her eyes were still squeezed shut. "I...I'll n-never get them back. M-my hairpins. My powers..." she hiccupped. "I just...w-want to go back. Why can't I go back?" He was saved from having to sort himself out to come up with a suitable response when he saw Unohana move forward and place a hand on the back of the girl's head.

There was a flash of pale blue light between the hand and the girl's head, and that was all the warning that the noble received before the girl first tensed, and then fell forward heavily.

Catching her effortlessly, he looked up into the cheerless blue eyes of the 4th Division Captain. He did not need to ask her what she had done to her, for he knew that she had been put to sleep –and he knew that it was done to prevent herself from wearing herself out any further.

They remained as they were, the noble staring at his senior colleague even as he supported the limp form of the healer's patient.

"Could you bring her back to her bed, Kuchiki-taichou?" questioned Unohana, so quietly that, had he been anyone else, he would have been straining his ears to hear her.

Nodding, he lifted the girl up into his arms and swiftly stalked towards the bed. Pushing aside the rumpled covers with one hand, he slowly lowered the girl onto the bed. Opposite him, Unohana smoothed the covers over her sleeping form, quietly observing the odd light she had noticed in 6th Division Captain's eyes.

"...She will be alright...?"

If she was surprised, the healer did not show it. It was not as though the question was so unexpected after all.

"She should be," she said quietly, brushing away the stray strands of hair that clung to the girl's face. "But I do not know how much more she can take."

The tall male did nothing to give away the fact that that question was on his mind as well.

"They were orders from Yamamoto-soutaichou himself," he said after a while. "There was naught else that we could-" he hoped that the healer was paying too much attention to the girl to notice his uncharacteristic slip-up, "-that you could do," he finished.

Though the expression on her face was grim, Unohana nodded.

"I know that, Kuchiki-taichou," she said. "But it does not make it any less wrong does it?"

"I suppose it does not."

Silence fell upon them as they stood on either side of the bed, not having anything else to speak of. At last, Byakuya raised his head, clearing his throat before he spoke. "I should..." he trailed off when the scent of sakura reached his nose. Tensing, his eyes darted to every corner of the room, but he spotted nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet the scent still remained. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat again. "I should take my leave," he said, calmly. "It is late."

Unohana nodded.

"Of course," she said. "I apologise that you had to...be a part of this, Kuchiki-taichou."

The Captain shook his head.

"We cannot always anticipate the course of the future," he said simply, causing his companion to send him a faint smile.

"Correct," she agreed. _I can only hope that you follow that philosophy, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou. Who knows what surprises lie in store for us all...?_

"Good night, Unohana-taichou," he said, as he turned on his heel with a not-so-discreet-as-he-would-have-liked last look at the sleeping girl. "I will...see if I can drop by and see her some time tomorrow morning." He frowned slightly at the smile on the healer's face. "If I am not busy, that is," he added a little too quickly to his liking.

Why had he refused her request if all he was going to do was accept it later?

Shaking his head as he realised that he was too...worn out to care –and that he would quite possibly regret it at a later date- he stalked towards the door. As he stepped out onto the corridor and closed the door quietly behind him, he froze as he recalled his earlier words.

He had told Unohana that he would drop by and see the _girl_ tomorrow.

Not the relief station, but the _girl_.

A tired scowl appeared on his lips for the briefest of moments before he forced it back. He was in no mood to think about his mistake; he would deal with its consequences –if there _were_ any- later. Right now, he only wanted to get back to the manor and get some rest.

Perhaps a good night's sleep would rid his mind of the image of the wounded pair of eyes that looked as though a part of her soul had been ripped away from her.

Or rather, perhaps he could rid his mind of anything to do with Inoue Orihime. For it seemed as though the chaos within his mind had been created since the day she had saved him from almost certain death, that day, in Hueco Mundo.

Refusing to allow himself to ponder the matter any longer, he shut down that part of his brain, thankful that the walk back to the Kuchiki manor required the use of very little brainpower.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, I'm thinking that this one was much longer than I had originally anticipated! I did, however, have a reason for it. As I mentioned earlier, the next two weeks are going to be a rather busy time for me, because they're the last two weeks of the semester –which unfortunately means final assignments and exams. Sigh. Because of that –and because of the delay it took me in getting this chapter out- I wanted to make this one extra long to compensate for that. I hope it worked.

Again, this chapter was difficult to write except for a change, it was because of one of the main characters in the story. You might have noticed that Byakuya's behaviour and thought processes were _quite_ different to what they had been before –in the sense, he was rather colder towards Orihime than he was previously, and he was also rather angry... I wanted to show a different side to the character, because as calm and always unruffled as Byakuya may look to us, I'm _pretty_ sure that he feels emotions such as anger and frustration –even confusion- as well. It's just that he's way better at keeping them hidden. So I kind of wanted to show how that might affect his behaviour at times, especially in moments like these when he's highly stressed/frustrated etc.

And I surprised myself with Orihime's outburst at the end. I honestly had no idea where I was going with her reaction –as in, how I should have it all end- but the angry-slash-hysterical lashing out just sort of...wrote itself, I think. But I was happy with it after I read it all together, because, hey, there _is_ only so much that a person can take. Even Orihime herself. Besides, I'm pretty sure that she'll end up apologising for her behaviour later, so, yeah!

Writing Kurotsuchi was interesting, because I don't dislike his character at all. In fact, I'd say that I like his character in terms of his intelligence. The man may be freaky and horribly cruel, but you can't deny his genius. Um...what else...? Oh yes, the bit with Tatsuki and Rukia; that was interesting to write as well. At first, I had no intention of writing it so that Tatsuki knew what Hollows and Shinigami were and all of that, but I thought it would be interesting (excuse my overuse of the word; my brain's sort of dead at the moment) if she did fight the Hollows at some point in time with Urahara and the gang, but had her memories erased after the end of the war.

I think that's all from me here, because I really can't think of anything else to add right now. Except for the fact that I hope you can bear with the _slow_ pace the story is moving along in. Is it too slow?

And for those who reviewed, and replied to my earlier...replies, please bear with me for two more weeks! I know I said that I'd keep up-to-date with the review responses, but I'm just bogged down with work. Just two weeks, everyone. Two weeks!

Right, that really _is_ it for now.

See ya in two weeks!

Keep smiling,

Siriusgirl1


	7. Of Questions and Questionable Events

**A/N**

It's been a while hasn't it? Yikes. Before I start this long overdue Author's Note, and subsequent chapter update, I just want to briefly thank all those who reviewed –even when I haven't updated this fic in a while. I actually told myself to get back to writing this because of everyone who reviewed (and also because I really like Byakuya and Orihime and didn't want to leave this unfinished). In light of that, I know that there is a rather large amount review replies that I have yet to send, and all I ask is that you give me a few more days to get to that. Things have been hectic over the last few months, and I'm afraid that they're going to continue in this manner for another three weeks at least. Hence, I might not be able to update this story every other day (which I initially did –or something like that, at least). I might do it every week, or every two weeks –it all depends on how I manage my time.

Long story short, I failed one of my subjects at university, which surprised me quite a bit. I'm not saying I'm super-intelligent, but I've never actually failed like that before. I had apparently messed up on my last two assignments (read: I was too busy caught up with a few of the earlier chapters for this story, and the urge to write them, so I kind of, sort of, didn't do my best on the assignments). But since I was lucky enough to have an awesome tutor, I was allowed to resubmit the assignments (because I'd done the earlier assignments pretty well, and I guess she was willing to give me a chance?).

And when I finally finished 'em, a new semester had begun, and there was more work to be done.

So, in short, I really am sorry for the delay in getting back to this story. Rest assured, though, that I do not plan on putting this on hiatus, or to refrain from completing it. The future updates might be a bit slow, but they _will_ come.

Thanks once again for the wonderfully encouraging reviews (which, again, I _will_ respond to)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and I just wanted to say that as much as I might want to change Senbonzakura's gender, based on the one given to him in the filler episodes of the anime, I'm leaving her as a female spirit. Hope no one minds that.

**Disclaimer: **Property of Kubo Tite. If it all belonged to me... well, a few things might have been done differently.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: **Of Zanpakutou Spirits, Questions, and Questionable Events**

It was not often said that the 6th Division's Vice-captain was caught frightened. Abarai Renji was not the type of man who easily felt fear. Even if he did, he was not the type to show it openly –unless his emotions got the better of him, but to go into that would be another story entirely.

Yet, at this moment in time, the hard-working, valiant red haired young man _was_ frightened.

Being the man he was, however, he bravely swallowed it all up, keeping his face turned downward even though his eyes were constantly darting to the closed door to his right. It was the door that led to his Captain's office, and the very door from behind which he could sense a rather _moody_ reiatsu –an observation that did not bode well; no, not for him at least, given his vicinity to the man and his office.

_Man, maybe I'm overreacting_, he thought to himself, drawing his eyes back to the paperwork he was meant to be going over. _Yeah,_ he thought with a faintly encouraging nod_, that's it. I'm overreacting... I mean, taichou's not that bad anymore. Right? He's kinda...calm now. And not _so_...er...okay, so he's still frigid, but _still_. I'm just thinkin' too much about---_

It was all he could do to not let out an utterly undignified and unmanly '_EEP!_' when the door he had been keeping tabs on but a moment ago, was opened, thus eradicating the last barrier –of sorts- that lay in between him and the moody reiatsu he had sensed earlier.

With quite a bit of effort, the tattooed man turned to face his Captain, hoping the expression on his face was more inquisitive than fearful.

"Taichou?" He _really_ hoped that the squeak he had heard had not come from him.

The noble cut an imposing figure as he stood in the doorway leading to his office, his posture as rigid as it always was.

Blue-grey eyes flitted almost disinterestedly in his direction for a moment, before they glanced away once more.

"Abarai."

"Yeah, taichou?" He refused to cower at the glance that was sent in his direction.

"You have been down to the living world, have you not?"

_Eh? What...?_

"Yeah..." started the 6th Division's Vice-captain, not entirely sure what direction this conversation was heading in.

"Hnn."

Nothing more was said by either man for what seemed like hours to the seated man; but that was only because he was finding it rather hard to remain himself when he could sense the slightly...troubled reiatsu that lay beneath his Captain's seemingly calm appearance.

He turned his attention back to the dark haired noble when he cleared his throat. "You have been to Karakura recently, I believe."

Renji frowned. _Karakura?_

"Not recently, taichou," he said, with a gesture towards the stacks of paperwork that lay on his desk. "None of us have been there in ages. I certainly haven't been to Karakura since...since Hitsugaya-taichou's advanced squad was called back." He paused, his frown deepening. "You know," he added with a shrug, "before Inoue was taken."

He had the strangest impression that his Captain had tensed –albeit ever-so-slightly- at the mention of the by now infamous human, but that couldn't be.

"But you have been there before." Renji nodded, once more resisting the urge to cringe as steely blue-grey eyes landed on him. "You have associated with the...humans before. Those that associate with Kurosaki."

_If this interrogation came about because Ichigo did something to displease taichou, _thought Renji with an inward scowl, _I'm gonna skin him alive, whether Rukia'll let me or not!_

"...I wouldn't really say that, taichou," he said, seeing his Captain was waiting for an answer –and heaven forbid those who did not give Kuchiki Byakuya what he wanted, when he wanted it. "The only people that I did hang out with, apart from Shinigami, were Ishida, Sado, and Inoue..."

He saw his Captain nod.

"You associated with Inoue Orihime."

"Yeah, I did." There was a pause. "...Is something going on, taichou?" He both saw and felt the cool gaze on him. "I mean, it's just...you've never seemed this keen to discuss Ichigo's friends before, so I was just...ah, never mind...I-"

"I am not, as you put it, _keen_ to discuss Kurosaki Ichigo's friends, Abarai. I doubt I will ever feel the need to do so either," cut in the noble curtly. "On the contrary, I wish to be given some information. Information that I believe would be helpful to... Information that would be helpful," finished the noble smoothly.

If Renji thought it strange, he ignored it.

"Information?" he echoed, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Information on what?"

The look he received in return from his Captain was one, he was certain, the noble reserved for people he deemed idiots.

"On who, I think you mean," corrected the noble. "Inoue Orihime." There was a short pause during which Renji didn't feel his Captain's gaze on him. "Is something the matter, Abarai?"

Realising that he had not schooled his features as well as he'd wanted to, Renji shook his head with a quick laugh.

"No, it's nothing taichou," he said, going as far as waving a hand dismissively in the man's general direction.

"The expression on your face tells me that it is rather far from being 'nothing'...but it is none of my concern." The 6th Division's Captain had not budged from his position, standing in the doorway of his office. "And?" he pressed, quirking an eyebrow at his Vice-captain.

"And what?"

"The girl. What do you know of her?"

"Inoue?"

"Yes."

Renji blinked in surprise.

"As in...Inoue Orihime?" he questioned, just to make sure. "Rukia's friend, Inoue Orihime?"

"No, Abarai, I mean the other Inoue Orihime you have had associations with."

_Wow, sarcasm too_, mused Renji, as he stared at his Captain, _something _must_ be up._

"Uh...I don't know much about her," he said hurriedly, not wanting his already moody Captain to lose his patience with him. "Yeah, I do know her, and have associated with her, but I'm not one of her friends, you know?" He shook his head. "Rukia would know more about her than-"

"But Rukia is not here at present."

"No," agreed Renji, "but-"

"-Abarai, do not make me repeat myself," cut in the noble, tersely. "What do you know of the girl?"

There was half a moment of silence in the main office as Renji dared to observe his Captain out of the corner of his eye as discreetly as he could –which, judging by the steely eyes he caught a glimpse of, wasn't very much.

"She's a bit ditsy, and a lot of people love her," he said slowly. "And...uh...she has a bleedin' heart, that girl. Always wanting to help every single person she comes across that needs help. She never gets angry either, which is pretty awesome, given the lot she hangs out with...heh." He shook his head, a faint grin on his lips. "She's a worry, that one. It's a wonder how she got so far, being as naive as she is."

"Indeed."

Seeing the look on his Captain's face, Renji hastened to continue.

"Er...she's friendly. And hardworking and caring to a fault, but I'm sure you knew that already. Then, uh-"

"And why would I possess such knowledge?" questioned the noble, the unreadable expression on his face just barely hiding the terseness in his voice.

"Doesn't everyone know that?" queried Renji, raising his eyebrows. Eyes narrowed, the noble gestured for him to continue with what he had been saying earlier. "Right, well, she..." he trailed off. "She...uh..." He stopped. "I don't really know what else to say, taichou. Like I said earlier, it's not like I'm very close to her or anything."

"Yet you were willing to defy orders from Yamamoto-soutaichou in order to leave Seireitei and rescue her from Hueco Mundo," commented the dark haired Captain, wryly.

"Obviously I was gonna do what I could to get her back!" protested Renji. "That bastard had no right just...takin' off with her and makin' her look like a traitor. Whatever _else_ she is, Inoue's isn't a traitor –that much I can say for sure."

"That will be decided upon later," said the noble, unwittingly drawing his Vice-captain's attention. "It is not for you to decide."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is nothing of importance to you."

But the red haired man was _sure_ he had heard him correctly, and therefore, that it _was_ important.

"Why will it be decided later? By whom?" He tilted his head to a side.

"It is none of your concern, Abarai," said the noble coolly.

"But-" The red haired man stopped abruptly. "The Goteijusantai doesn't actually think that she's...?" The impassive look on his Captain's face gave nothing away. "Taichou-"

"What of her family in Karakura?"

_If that's not an attempt at changing the subject..._thought Renji, fighting against the discomfort that accompanied the sudden foreboding feeling in his gut.

"Her family?" He shrugged. "Don't know much about them. She lives alone, that much I know, and from what I've gathered, she had a brother...or somethin' like that. He's dead though, I think."

This time, he was pretty certain that there was a flash of something across his Captain's eyes. Something that didn't usually flash across the frigid noble's eyes, not for as long as he'd served as his Vice-captain.

"And her parents?"

Renji shrugged once more.

"No idea. She doesn't live with them, that's for sure. Heck, she never even speaks about them." The red haired man paused there. "Neither do the others, for that matter. They've never once asked about her parents, or her family."

"But they are alive?"

"I've no idea taichou," he said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

Neither male spoke up for a long moment, although Renji chose that time to, once more, observe his Captain. If he were to leave aside his concern at what the noble had let slip; about how something concerning Inoue would be 'decided later'; the fact that he was _asking_ about her in the first place was something to ponder on.

Adding to that the noble's frequent visits to the 4th Division's relief station over the last five months or so...now that made it a different story entirely.

Why was Kuchiki Byakuya suddenly so interested –for he was, for all intents and purposes, never mind what sort of interest it was- in a human?

Heck, why Inoue of all people? Yeah, she sure was quite the popular person lately, what with the whole Aizen drama, but _still_. And fine, so she did save the noble's life when they all thought his time had come...but surely that wasn't any reason for him to be so interested?

It wasn't like the girl would have been able to speak to him anyway, if his suspicions were correct and he _was_ indeed visiting her at the relief station –she was in a coma for heaven's sake, how _could_ she speak to him?

Then why was he suddenly asking after her family and the like? Why...

Renji's eyes widened slowly.

_He's askin' after her family,_ he mused inwardly, _and all these questions... Shit. _Shit. _Has something happened to her? Is that it?! _Shit_, no, she can't have...she _couldn't_ have...?_

"Taichou?"

His Captain, who had turned on his heel looking as though he intended on getting back to work, paused and turned to glance at him. "Has something...happened?" The dread rising inside him was not too pleasant at all. "I mean, Inoue. She's...she's alright, right?"

The noble's lack of an answer only served to feed his fears some more. "Taichou, is she alright?" he repeated, an odd expression on his face.

"Given the circumstances, Abarai," said the noble at last, "how do you think she is?"

Renji swallowed.

"Not too good," he answered instead, "yeah, I know that. But she's...she's hanging in there, right?"

"She is not dead yet, so, I would say she is."

He winced slightly at his Captain's bluntness, before trying his luck one last time, just to be certain. Matsumoto would want to know about it anyway, so it wasn't as though he was foolishly asking questions. The poor 10th Division Vice-captain had to constantly deal with her worry for her Captain and her dear friend –it really was a pity that Yamamoto-soutaichou had forbidden everyone _not_ of Captain-class, or from the 4th Division, from seeing her.

"She's...going to wake up, right? Sometime?"

He wondered if it was just his overactive imagine or if his Captain suddenly looked uncomfortable for the briefest of moments.

"I am not Unohana-taichou, Abarai, but feel free to pose the question to her if you should see her," said the noble curtly. "Is that all?" he added, dryly.

Renji knew the end of a discussion when he saw one, and nodded in defeat.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's it."

With no further acknowledgement, the 6th Division's Captain stalked back into his office, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

She waited for a while, listening as the door to the room was shut behind the mild mannered, friendly man. Hanatarou's footfalls, however, were almost inaudible, and thus she resorted to silently counting to fifteen, before she allowed herself to turn around from where she had been facing the dull corner of the room.

A pang of guilt sparked to life in her as she momentarily recalled the pleading note she had heard in the 4th Division officer's voice as he begged her to have at least a fraction of the food he was offering her –but she quickly dispelled it.

The vomit that Yamada Hanatarou had had to clean up earlier in the day should have been enough of a sign that she wasn't able to keep her food down.

Her stomach churned as she glanced at the table placed at her bedside, her grey eyes slowly taking in the tray lying innocently on it. For the briefest of moments, her mind's eye recalled the picture of a plain, silver tray, upon which a covered plate of food stood, dully waiting for her to begin her meal.

And of course, that plain tray of equally plain food wood be wheeled in by a figure dressed in white, while the equally white-clad figure that preceded him would stand with his back straight, and his hands confined in the pockets of his hakama, tonelessly demanding that she finish her meal.

Green eyes...

They were the most..._green_ eyes she had ever seen, and she had only noticed them the second time she saw him, amidst the stark white walls and furniture of the...room she was given during her stay in the white castle.

_No. No, _she thought to herself, her mental voice sounding weak to her own ears, _No. I shouldn't...I have managed to...avoid – I must not let these thoughts take over..._

But the image refused to be dispelled.

Things had slowly gone downhill since her exhausting encounter with the Captain-Commander earlier –an encounter which culminated in the sudden over-crowding of her room by various Captains.

She had not been given the time to properly acknowledge the results of the encounter, for she had found herself waking up and staring into the eerie face of the Captain who she knew had wanted to experiment on her during her previous trip to Seireitei, when Kuch—

_No,_ she thought, her throat tightening suddenly, _don't think about that either. _

She hated the burning sensation she felt within her as she treacherously halted her thoughts from turning to those she loved beyond words –those she considered her best—

_No! I have no right... _There was a lump in her throat that started to pain her. _I have no right to c-call them my... t-to think of them as... I – they –_ Her right hand freed itself from its hold on her pillow as it subconsciously moved toward the side of her head. _Even with all the power that I supposedly have, I...I couldn't..._

Her thoughts froze when the wandering fingertips of her right hand met with dry strands of what she knew was her hair.

What...?

The same wandering fingertips halted abruptly as the memory hit her.

They took them.

Once bright eyes faded even further as the hand dropped back down to the bed, fingers digging deep into the mess of tangled sheets on it.

They took _them_. And given who this 'they' was...

She swallowed against the lump in her throat.

She would never get them back.

A frown adorned her lips as she recalled her outburst in front of the two Captains who had, she would admit, saved _her_ from being experimented on. Oh yes, now that she was somewhat less hysterical, she understood the reasons behind their actions. But that did not mean that she... that did not mean that they had the right to just _act _like that without consulting her first.

They were _her_ belongings, weren't they? Surely she...she should have a say in what they did with them?

The frown on her lips deepened slightly as the image of the dark haired noble flashed across her mind. She had been quite...quite _rude_ to him. What little colour in her cheeks left as she remembered her accusations –even if they had been marred by the tears that she never seemed to be able to stop herself from shedding, they _were_ accusations all the same.

_I think I...might have offended him, _she thought idly, as she stared at the floor. _I...he was –I probably shouldn't have..._

She allowed the thought to trail of there. _But he allowed them...he allowed them to take them away..._ a voice in her mind protested, _he went as far as to take the hairpins himself, before handing them over..._ _He should not have done that._

The frown was replaced by a saddened expression.

_O-Onii...chan..._

The hairpins were all she had left of him, save for a framed picture of his smiling face. They were the last item given to her by a person she loved fully, wholeheartedly and unselfishly. The last memory she had that proved he had never abandoned her, even in his thoughts...

She had only parted herself from them when she was sleeping, or having a shower, and now...and now...they were most certainly being manhandled in some dodgy, artificially lit laboratory –or the Seireitei equivalent of one.

_Oniichan, I'm s-sorry... I – _she allowed an empty laugh to softly escape her chapped lips, _I am only c-capable of causing trouble for those I love, aren't I?_

She had been selfish, she realised now, and that was what had gotten everyone involved in this whole mess. _She_ had wanted to be stronger. _She_ had wanted to protect her frie – to protect those who she was unworthy of protecting...

And more importantly, she had wanted to protect _him_. (Despite the fact that it could never be _her_ place to do so)

If she hadn't selfishly desired any of it, she wouldn't have had her...powers. She wouldn't have caught the attention of...traitors. She wouldn't have caused so many brave people with such good, kind hearts to go through so much trouble. She wouldn't have been responsible for...the scattered, bruised and still bodies that had littered the sands of...of _that _place...

She wouldn't have _had_ powers to lose in the first place, and she would still have the two most valued items of her material possessions.

Inoue Orihime was a very selfish person indeed, very much _un_like the legendary princess whose name she shared.

_Useless._

Dull grey eyes landed once more on the table before her, absently taking in the plain bowl of soup, chopsticks, bowl of rice and cup of water resting atop an undecorated wooden tray.

An undecorated, _brown_ wooden tray.

Her mind's eye whirred into action again, although the image that it produced this time had her clutching at the folds of the light, sleeping yukata that she had been dressed in.

Another pair of eyes...except it was brown, not green.

A tremor ran through her body as she unwillingly recalled the image of the glinting brown eyes... the ones that disproved the fake warmth that was always in his voice whenever he spoke.

Whoever said that the eyes were the windows to the soul had been correct, except, from what she had seen during the brief glimpses she had caught of those eyes, she fervently wished that she would never be put in a position where she was able to see _through_ said eyes.

What she had glimpsed was sinister enough –she didn't _want_ to know what else he had been hiding.

She swallowed a gasp as she recalled the weight of a hand, _his_ hand, cupping her cheek... of cool breath on her ear as he leaned forward to whisper in it...

And suddenly, it was difficult to breath.

* * *

Not the least bit bothered by the weight of his stares, the paperwork continued to lie innocently on his desk, uncaring of his silent attempts at willing it to come up with a reason, _any_ reason, to keep him from leaving his office.

But of course such a thing was impossible -and foolish too, seeing how said innocently lying paperwork was _completed_ paperwork.

He would like to think that he was not so weak-minded as to attempt to re-do many hours of work, simply because he was pathetically searching for something to keep him from carrying out his word.

He frowned at nothing in particular.

What in the name of the Goteijusantai had made him give Unohana-taichou his word that he would be at the 4th Division's Relief Station?

Well, he did not exactly give her his _word_; as far as he could remember, there was no exchange of firm promises or anything of the sort, so it would not be _too_ bad if he—

_No_, he thought, shaking his head firmly, _I may not have made a promise, but I did tell Unohana-taichou that I would do it. A Kuchiki never goes back on what he says. _

There were times when he disliked the values that were instilled in him at a very young age.

Steeling himself against the utterly ridiculous nature of his behaviour, he forcefully pushed back his chair and stood up. Slipping his Zanpakutou into its usual place at his side, he moved towards the door.

Perhaps there was no need for him to go to the Relief Station just yet. He would keep his word, of course, but surely there was no need for him to rush there? A brief stop at the Kuchiki manor, perhaps for a mug of calming tea, sounded rather desirable in his present situation.

'_You didn't listen! No one listens!'_

His lips thinned at the frustrated exclamation that had sprung to the forefront of his mind without his permission.

'_I didn't ask for –for any of this! And yet you...all of you treat me like...l-like...'_

Once he had exited the compound altogether, scaring his Vice-Captain on the way, he stood still for a brief moment.

Even though he felt that a mug of calming tea, sipped while facing one of the many gardens in the Kuchiki manor, would be of great help to him in his present state...there was an irritable nagging in the back of his mind that reminded him of what his fellow Captain expected of him.

With a quiet sigh, he turned and headed in the direction that would eventually lead him to the 4th Division's compound.

This would, possibly, be the last time he was involved in matters related to the human. The girl was awake, and would eventually recover from the ordeal she had been through, and he would be able to honestly tell his sister that he _had_ gone out of his way for her friend.

She was Unohana Retsu's concern.

She was his Vice-Captain's concern, judging by his attempt at rescuing her from Hueco Mundo.

She was the brash Substitute Shinigami's concern, even if he did remain somewhat oblivious to her otherwise evident feelings.

She was his sister's concern, being her first, proper female friend.

The fact that she had disallowed him from slipping into the arms of death –as he quite rightly _should_ have done at the time, given his injuries- meant nothing whatsoever.

His lips set in a thin line, he continued on his way, effortlessly ignoring the image of overly large, tear filled eyes that appeared in his mind's eye.

'_O...Oniichan is... he's dead.'_

She was _not_ his concern.

His walk to the Relief Station was a brisk one indeed.

* * *

It was still difficult to breathe.

_W-Wh...at...? I..._

Her throat was too tight, and her chest felt constricted, heavy even.

His eyes, his cruel, always prepared brown eyes...

Pain was blossoming in her chest.

"_Stop, child."_

She gave a surprised start at the voice stopped her thoughts in their tracks. For a long moment, she stared unseeingly before her, barely aware of what had transpired, before she felt a breath of wind lightly caress her long hair.

Blinking, wary dulled eyes scanned what she could see of the room –albeit somewhat half-heartedly- and her heart stopped for the briefest of moment when she saw that the windows were closed.

But her hair continued to be caressed by an invisible, inexplicable wind.

"_Do not fear, child. You have naught to fear from me."_

She swallowed, despite the reassurance, as she tried to place the voice. It had sounded somewhat familiar... Had she heard it before? She was sure that she would have remembered if she had, although, given the more recent events of her life, she wouldn't be surprised at the strangeness of this particular occurrence.

"_...You must learn to control your thoughts, young one. Not only do they continually disturb my rest, but they are also a beacon to any unscrupulous individual seeking you."_

Who...?

Grey eyes widened when movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to glance to her left.

The hands clutching her yukata tightened their hold on the fabric.

"I...have seen you before..."

The kimono clad figure said nothing in response, choosing instead to remain standing.

_I have seen her before_, thought the sunset-haired girl, her brows furrowed, _Wait. Where _did_ I meet her? There was a tree, a...sakura tree...?_

The soft, humourless laugh snapped her out of her thoughts as her eyes refocused on the beautiful woman.

"_It is typical, the fact that you have forgotten the one responsible for helping you save yourself. I have come to realise that you Shinigami and humans are all the same in that aspect."_

Inoue Orihime had no idea what the composed woman was talking about, yet, in spite of this, she did not feel any anxiety within her. For though she did not know where exactly she had met the woman currently standing in the corner of her room, she knew that she had not done anything to harm her... and she didn't think that she wished to hurt her now either.

"_I have no interest in bringing you harm," _spoke the silver haired wom – no, she didn't seem to be any ordinary...person. There was something about the silver haired being that spoke of a high degree of ethereality, although she didn't know the reason behind this impression. _"Though, I understand that I cannot speak for all those in Seireitei."_

"Who are you?" whispered Orihime, her voice hoarse and no more than a whisper from its limited use and the tears she seemed unable to stop herself from shedding.

The silver haired being tilted her head to a side, the sleeves of her white and rose coloured kimono moving in the inexplicable, light breeze that spread casually around the room.

"_My identity will do nothing to assuage your fears," _she said after a moment, her voice impassive. _"What is more important is that you understand the severity of the situation that you are in."_

Grey eyes widened imperceptibly at the comment.

"I...I don't—"

"_You do not understand?"_ she was certain that she had not imagined the note of haughtiness in the calm voice, _"No, you never seem to understand...not until it is too late, in any case."_

"That –isn't that a...bit—" The long haired girl's voice stopped abruptly, preventing her from finishing what she had been about to say. She shouldn't be saying anything, especially when the being's words held a lot of truth within them.

She wasn't unintelligent, but she knew that there were times when she was rather...slow when it came to picking out some details and the like. It came, she supposed, with being the type of person to think mostly with her heart, rather than the considerably intelligent head she had worked hard to provide herself with.

_After all_, she thought, pursing her lips together to prevent any sound from escaping them, _that's why I willingly followed..._him_ to Hueco Mundo, wasn't it? I didn't bother to think about what the best possibly option would be...I...I just... I didn't want t-them to... I-_

She swallowed.

"_The knowledge that you require this to be clarified does not please me, child, but I see that arguing over this matter will be futile. There exists many different kinds of bravery. Along with many different actions that can, in one way or another, be categorised under the description of bravery."_

Orihime shook her head, refusing to listen to the silver haired beauty. A newly awakened pounding in her head was slowly starting to fill her head, making it difficult for her to ponder too much on the thoughts occupying her mind.

Her mind's eye painted another picture for her to see, except this time, it was of something of a different nature to pairs of eyes. Instead, it was of...something that resembled a garden; one that seemed to stretch on and on, the only break in its seemingly endless scope appearing to be an old tree.

_That's right...the garden..._

Refocusing her eyes as best as she could, she looked to the silver haired being, unnerved by the piercing gaze she received in reply.

"The...last time I saw you," she started, quietly, "we were...there was a gar—"

"_It is not possible to return there,"_ cut in the other figure, almost instantly. Clear eyes narrowed. _"And you should not even be thinking about revisiting such a place. If you have the misfortune of appearing there once more, I doubt if you will survive. There is a limit to tempting the natural order of this world, after all."_

Natural order? Survive? Tempting? She had no idea what the kimono clad figure was speaking of, but she thought it would be rude of her if she said so.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked instead, her voice meek as the being stared at her for a long moment.

"_You should be aware," _spoke the silver haired being, a cool warning note in her voice, _"that there will be no second chances. If, by some means, you find yourself in the place you first met me, I must impress upon you the fact that you _will not_ return."_

It took a moment for the severity of the spoken words to strike the girl seated on the bed, and when it dawned on her, a mildly contemplative expression crossed her face.

_Maybe_, she found herself thinking_, maybe...that won't be so...-_

The vibrant haired human blinked against the heaviness that suddenly overwhelmed her mind. It was as though her earlier difficulties with breathing were returning –except it hurt more this time.

"I-"

"_What your feelings and thoughts on events of the past are, do not concern me. You have given an indication as to the love you have for life itself, and I would not like to see that go to waste," _hissed the beautiful being, eyes narrowed.

Orihime, however, was distracted by the heaviness that invaded her body, weighing it down in a manner that _hurt_.

"I...I-"

"_There are those who have taken a large amount of time, and put in a great amount of effort to ensure your wellbeing –what you are contemplating would be the greatest disservice you could do them." _The silver haired woman's words were icy, leaving no room to misunderstand her evident displeasure.

But Orihime was only barely able to register this, for breathing had become increasingly difficult. The heaviness surrounding her entire being was distorting her vision and making it difficult to remain upright. _"It may not appear to be so, but you did me a great service, child, and I returned it as soon as I was able to. I too have experienced and witnessed despair; despair that is similar to what you are feeling, and also despair that is far more troublesome."_

"I – I...c...can't _breathe_..."

"_I have invested a fair amount of effort in you. Rest assured that I am not willing to allow my eff—" _The piercing gaze wavered as the being came to an abrupt halt.

Not half a moment later, the door to the room was thrown open, revealing a tall, regal figure.

* * *

The 6th Division Captain stood at the doorway for half a moment, before stepping inside. He took a moment to assess the struggling condition of the vibrant haired girl, and he showed no outward signs of his thoughts.

"That is enough," he stated quietly, eyes fixed impassively ahead of him.

The kimono clad being did not pay any heed to his disguised command. Instead, the glow surrounding the beautiful creature increased in its intensity, simultaneously causing the figure seated on the bed to let out a choked gasp.

A gloved hand raised itself, resting lightly on the familiar, well-kept hilt of the sword at his side. "I said that is enough," spoke the haori wearing man. "Control yourself at once."

He could feel the scornful look the beautiful being directed at him.

"_What is this...? I had not known that you had begun to care for the welfare of others."_ The tone of her voice was biting, but he refused to lower himself to her standards.

Instead, he turned his head slightly, enabling himself to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Your evident bitterness is unbecoming of one as regal as you are. Neither you nor I can change the past, so stop this stubbornness and control yourself." His tone was sharp, and was possibly not the best tone to use with her, but he did not care.

Even one of his ilk was allowed to have what was colloquially referred to as 'a bad day'; although he would admit that he did not often experience such days. Either that, or _every_day was a 'bad day' and he was unable to distinguish from them.

The silver haired being held his gaze for a moment, before the glow around her slowly started to dissipate. Turning his eyes away from her, he glanced towards the room's occupant, who was half slouched over the bed, clutching at her throat.

He was vaguely aware of his body moving forward, until her found himself at her bedside, wordlessly directing the girl to lie back down on the bed.

Doing a quick check on her, he saw that she seemed to be in no apparent danger; apart from a pair of glassy, unfocussed eyes and the heavy, almost desperate breaths that she inhaled.

Experiencing such high levels of unadulterated reiatsu was not a pleasant event, he guessed; particularly not to one in her condition.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the girl, yet not really seeing her, he spoke again. "I see that you have deigned to show yourself in that form once more."

There was a moment's silence.

"_Do not misunderstand; I did not come here for you."_

"The thought had not crossed my mind," was his curt reply.

"_But since I am here, allow me to inform you that _this_," _the light-eyed being gestured around her, _"is not the best place for the human child to be kept in."_

He would not admit that the comment took him by mild surprise.

"I fail to see why you would concern yourself-"

"_I have not yet finished speaking, but while I am at it, I could say the same of you. You seem particularly concerned for the welfare of this." _He ignored her, unwilling to rise to the bait she was not so subtly laying out –it had always been a favourite past time of hers, attempting to ruffle his feathers, so to speak._ "Her mind is troubled, as are her thoughts. You should know that they, by themselves, come together to form a beacon bright enough to attract the attention of anyone capable of sensing reiatsu."_

The dark haired Shinigami remained quiet. _"Soon enough, she will attract attention. If your aim is to ensure her continued well-being, this is not the best place for her to be in." _She paused once more, her eyes flitting to the girl. _"In addition to that, I would suggest that leaving her alone is...inadvisable." _

Even though that last statement was delivered in the same tone of voice as the rest of what had been said, something about it snagged his interest.

"Of what do you speak of?" he queried quietly. "Why would you deem it inadvi—"

He was forced to come to an abrupt halt, when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the long haired being's image.

It was fading. "You have not yet answered..." he trailed off, seeing that it would be of no use. The spirit's image wavered one last time before it faded away completely, leaving behind no visible trace of her earlier presence. Only the scent of fresh sakura lingering in her wake hinted at her presence.

As he stared at the far corner of the room for a long moment, he found that he was not at all pleased with the alarmingly rapid whirring of gears in his mind.

Although it was not the first time he had seen the silver haired, kimono clad spirit in the girl's room, he found himself surprised once more.

It appeared that there was a...possibly vital piece of information that he was missing, for the kimono clad spirit was certainly not one who was known for involving herself in the matters of others.

Especially not after the events that had taken place in the past; events which he could not deny _his_ involvement in, even if he found her apparent fixation on said events to be pathetic.

Whatever the explanation, he knew that there was a reason behind the behaviour of the regal spirit, just as he knew that finding out that reason was not possible for him at the moment, given his...strained relationship with her.

_Why_, he wondered, his head turning as he moved his eyes to focus on the pale girl once more, _why does she appear to be...interested in this—_

If he was startled by the pair of large, grey eyes staring up at him, he did not show it. There was, after all, nothing to be startled, or worried, about. The girl could not have seen the spirit who had been present earlier, and therefore, would not be curious.

In any case, given their previous encounter, and the...not very pleased reaction she had had concerning his actions, he doubted if she would speak to him at.

The only thing that he needed to concern himself with, was what he would tell Unohana-taichou when she returned; for he had no doubt that she would be able to sense the out of control reiatsu that had surged suddenly within the room. He himself had felt it as he had set foot inside the Relief Station, as had the few people he had come across on his way upstairs.

"Bya...kuya-san...?"

Impassive, steely eyes focused on her as he remained silent. He could guess what she would want to know; she would enquire after what had happened to land her in the state she was in –it was only logical to require an explanation, after all. "Byakuya-san..." she repeated, her voice soft, "...who...who was that woman...?"

Now _that_, he had not been expecting.

Blue-grey eyes widened ever so slightly as he stared down at the girl's face.

"...Woman?" he echoed, tonelessly.

The vibrant haired girl nodded, weakly raising a hand to gesture to the far corner of the room.

"She was over...there..."

An icy feeling was beginning to surge to life within him. "She wouldn't...tell me her name..."

The tall noble paid little attention to the confused, strained expression on the girl's face. _Impossible_, he thought, _she cannot be... She should not have been _able_ to..._

His brows furrowed.

The always sensible voice in his head told him to leave the matter be, and to refrain from speaking on it. For if he was to deny seeing 'a woman', it would be possible to pass the whole incident off as nothing but the work of the girl's overactive imagination.

"You are...certain that you saw her?" he queried after a moment's deliberation, ignoring his mind's earlier suggestion. _Unohana-taichou would not have believed the theory, _he told the voice, in an attempt to explain himself.

The girl nodded once more, her grey eyes hooded as she stared up at him.

"She seemed..." she drew her eyes away from him, looking to the side instead. "She seemed angry... But I don't think I did anything to offend her. At least I –I don't think I did..."

Kuchiki Byakuya, however, ignored the sound of the girl's voice. His narrowed eyes rested thoughtfully on her, although she did not seem to notice the weight of his gaze.

She had seen her. She had _seen_ his Zanpakutou's spirit.

She had seen Senbonzakura. _Senbonzakura_, who, logic dictated, she should not have been able to see. Not unless the Zanpakutou spirit had wanted to be seen. Which meant only one of two things; there was some form of...power hidden somewhere within the girl, or Senbonzakura was involving herself in her affairs.

And if he was to be honest, neither of the two possibilities appealed to him, for they both had troublesome implications.

Zanpakutou spirits did not roam around freely –at least not in sight of the naked eye. They had their own domains where they were free to do as they pleased, but they only made themselves visible when they felt it was necessary.

Either the girl had the ability to somehow _make_ them appear in their physical form... or Senbonzakura had chosen to show herself to her, of her own accord.

If, in this case, it was the former, he did not want to think what the reactions would be when word of this ability reached the rest of the Goteijusantai. If it was the latter... he did not want to ponder on the reasons behind this sudden interest developed by the spirit.

_Why? I must admit that, at this moment in time, it makes no sense. There is no logical explanation for what is happening, _he mused inwardly, still staring unseeingly at her face. _When did this start happening? I recall seeing Senbonzakura in this very room before, when the girl was—_

That was not the only time that the Zanpakutou spirit had been in close quarters to the girl. He remembered the day she had successfully awakened from her comatose state... He had caught the scent of sakura in the room, as he had been leaving, and he had found that to be odd, given the lack of sakura trees in the vicinity of the Relief Station.

_So she was here at that time too. _His frown deepened. _That still does not offer an explanation as to what is going on. _

It made no sense for a Zanpakutou spirit to ignore its master, or wielder, and to focus instead on some recuperating, troubled _human_. It made even _less_ sense when the spirit concerned was Senbonzakura, and the human was this one.

"-kuya-san. Byakuya-san?"

His eyes flickered for a brief moment before they refocused on the girl. She had somehow managed to pull herself into a half-seated position, holding the covers up to her in what he suspected was a self conscious manner.

"Yes?"

He wondered at the expression of discomfort that spread quickly over the girl's unnaturally pale features.

"I..." she trailed off, still keeping her eyes averted from his. "About...about that... um, I mean, about that..." she trailed off once more, and he found his eyes drawn to the movement of her hands as her fingers toyed with the fabric of the blanket she was holding onto.

After a long, drawn out silence, the dark haired noble decided that he had had enough. He had certain duties that needed to be attended to –now that he had 'checked up' on the girl, all he needed to do was wander around the Relief Station, allowing its officials and perhaps some of its patients to catch a glimpse of him so that they would be deterred from trying anything _funny_, before he could leave the godforsaken place and make his way to the manor.

Besides, the longer he remained here, the more his mind was overwhelmed with questions –and he was sensible enough to understand that it would not help him to allow the questions to continue to fester. Not until he had _some_ form of an answer as to what was going on concerning Senbonzakura and the human.

"If that is all," he started, after unsuccessfully giving her another moment to state whatever it was she clearly _wanted_ to state, "I will take my leave. Good da—"

"-No, wait!"

He paused in mid step, eyes still fixed on the door.

The sound of a quick breath being drawn reached his ears before she spoke again. "What I was trying to say was..." there was a pause, "about what happened...with –with the –with you and Unohana-san... I... well, that is to say that I..."

_Pathetic_, whispered a voice in his head as he listened to the girl's faltering voice. And when he figured out what exactly she was referring to and trying to say, he was unsurprised to find that he was in partial agreement with the voice.

"You need not apologise for your...outburst," he said impassively. "Although I would recommend that you control your emotions better, I do not see the need for you to offer an apology for your words and actions the other day."

During the silence that followed, he wondered if that was it, as his eyes continued to gaze at the door.

"I was not – I'm not apologising for that, Byakuya-san." The hard edge to the voice was so unfamiliar to what he associated with her that he turned his head to the side so he could see her. "What I said...although it probably wasn't said very eloquently, was true. I _won't_ apologise for what I said."

When he looked at her eyes, he saw from the hardened gleam in them that she was being honest. "What I...what I wanted to say," she continued, hesitantly, "was that... that I understand why you and Unohana-san did what you did. I...I suppose that you were of the opinion that the alternative was a far better option to be considered than...than having _me_ experimented on..."

_It was Unohana-taichou. Not me_, he wanted to point out sharply, but refrained from doing so.

Instead, he allowed himself to take a moment to comprehend the girl's words. If he was to be honest, he _was_ surprised at her refusal to apologise –not simply because her behaviour _had_ been out of line in his standards, but because from what he had heard about the girl, both from his colleagues and from Rukia and the company she kept, the girl was the type of person to apologise for anything and everything –even things that she had nothing to do with.

He had been under the impression that, if the need arose, she would apologise for breathing. Though that was purely exaggerated, it was simply the impression he had received.

Yet here she was, looking very much like the patient she was meant to be with her unnaturally pale features, the dark circles under her eyes and the fragility that seemed to ooze out of her figure; she was standing firm, unwilling to break their eye contact.

Wait.

Was she attempting to stare him down?

The rather...hesitantly fierce expression on her face suggested that that was, indeed, what she was attempting to do. Either to stare him down, or to prove her point –or both.

He could not help the faint flicker -of what he thought might be amusement- that stirred within him as he held her gaze.

It was a pity she did not realise that she did not look the _least_ bit imposing, even with the attempted fierce expression on her face.

In fact, said expression was more akin to a...stubborn _pout_ than anything else.

"They were orders from the Captain-Commander," he said, at length, "Orders that would have been carried out, in spite of whatever resistance was presented." He gave a slight nod to the girl. "You need not concern yourself with that."

Her brows furrowed as she opened her mouth, no doubt to contradict him, but he held up a hand to silence her. "I know not if you are already aware of this, but the personnel of the 4th Division, particularly Unohana-taichou, Isane-fukutaichou and Yamada Hanatarou, have put in a great deal of time and effort to aid in your recuperation. What you should be concerning yourself with is your recovery, and nothing else."

He paused, allowing his words to sink in, even as a voice in his head reminded him that what he asked of her was much easier said than done.

The girl slowly bowed her head, finally breaking the gaze she had held him with. The pale hands clutching at the white blankets tightened their grip on the material.

"I...I see," came the faint reply. "I...I'm sorry for wasting your time, Byakuya-san. I...I didn't mean to i-impose on you."

He raised an eyebrow at her bowed head. She did not mean to impose on him? In terms of logic, the comment made little sense.

As he attempted to decide on whether he was required to formulate an appropriate response, the once vibrant-haired girl raised her head once more. The expression on her face, he realised a moment later, was supposed to be a smile.

Except to him, it appeared to be more of a grimace. "You don't need to keep me company, Byakuya-san. Really. I...I'm fine."

_I am _not_ 'keeping you company'_, he thought stiffly as his eyes narrowed at the girl. _It is _far_ from it._

But he was not allowed to voice his thoughts on the matter, for it was at that moment that realisation dawned on him.

The apology for imposing on him; the pathetic attempt at expressing some...form of happiness; the dullness in the usually bright grey eyes –everything fell into place.

It made sense, now.

For, on top of everything that had happened to her –from the time she had first resided in Hueco Mundo, to the recent, unpleasant discoveries and her stay at the Relief Station- there was something _else_ that was affecting the girl.

Loneliness.

Inoue Orihime was..._lonely_.

He had a feeling that he was beginning to see what the kimono wearing spirit had meant, when she said that it was inadvisable to leave her alone.

Though that did not stop him from wholeheartedly agreeing with the familiar voice in his head that told him it was none of his concern. These...delicate situations were managed best by the personnel working at the Relief Station, _not_ by him.

He was willing to bet that even the 11th Division was better equipped at handling these situations, if only for their firm belief in not withholding displays of emotion, no matter what the situation was.

But for him, for one who took great pains to avoid meaningless interaction with others, it was foolish for him to even think of handling the situation.

'_Glad I – saved you...'_

'_When they need me...I am useless...'_

'_I can't help them...'_

'_Oniichan is...d-dead...'_

He frowned imperceptibly at the words ricocheting in his head.

'_I refuse to apologise for my words...'_

'_Didn't mean to impose...'_

'_Don't need to keep me company...'_

'_I'm fine. Really...'_

The insignificant pain he felt in his hands caught him off guard, and when he looked down at them, he wondered when he had clenched them into fists without his knowledge.

Not that it mattered.

Turning his eyes away from the girl, he absently flexed the fingers of his left hand as he attempted to tune out whatever message his apparently un-dead conscience was trying to send him. When that didn't work, he found himself gritting his teeth –which he quickly halted, inwardly startled with his behaviour.

"Byakuya-san?" Her soft voice broke through the ghostly whispers clouding his mind. "Are... Are you al—"

"I must go," he cut in, briskly, turning back around and striding purposefully towards the door.

"O-Oh. Of course..." He _refused _to analyse the hollowness of her reply. "H...Have a good—" Before he could register the fact that it was rather rude, he found himself quickening his pace, completely ignoring the girl's gradually quietening words.

He only allowed himself to slow down somewhat, when he found himself on the ground floor of the Relief Station, with its entrance –or exit- in plain sight ahead of him.

He continued moving forward. His colleague would not be very pleased, but he would deal with her later. What was of importance _now_ was that he put as much distance as he could between himself and the Relief Station. For it seemed that his prolonged exposure to the place had addled his mind to the point that he had been contemplating getting involved in the affairs of another.

Of another who was of no relation to him whatsoever. Of another who most of Seireitei saw as either a threat, a traitor, or the reason for the destruction and devastation that had swept around their world.

It was not often that Kuchiki Byakuya found himself on the verge of losing his composure, but then again, it was not often that he considered reaching out a...'helping hand', of sorts.

His sister's friend, he decided as he stepped outside the building, may indeed be lacking in power and physical strength when it came to those possessed by her closest of friends... but he was beginning to feel that there was a different sense of danger that should be linked to her.

Rather, a different sense of danger that should be linked to associating with her, even for the briefest of moments.

From the moment he had found himself gently tugged away from the threshold of Death...

From the moment he opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of vibrant, sunset-hued hair...

From the moment he had felt the weight fall onto his chest in a boneless, motionless pile of white...

From the moment he had woken up to find himself in the 4th Division...

From the moment he had found his sister in tears as the condition of her friend was announced to her...

From the moment he had discovered what exactly she had done to land herself in her comatose state...

From the moment he had seen her either struggling to breathe, or struggling to compose herself...

That girl, that _human_ girl had been nothing but a...leech in his mind. A leech that usurped some of which should _rightfully_ be in his mind.

What frightened him, what had caused him to make his rather dramatic departure of the Relief Station, was the nagging feeling that...that he was beginning to feel _compassion_ for the girl.

Compassion. For a girl who meant nothing to him whatsoever.

_I wonder_, he questioned himself somewhat coolly, a distasteful expression flashing swiftly across his face, _when did Kuchiki Byakuya begin to feel compassion, or something like it, towards strangers?_

The slight disturbance in the air behind him was all that alerted him as to her presence –for there was no one currently in Seireitei that had the stealth skills ingrained in them as she did.

"Soi Fon-taichou," he stated, as he came to a slow halt. The shorter Captain standing behind him said nothing, although he could feel the perpetually alert and distrustful eyes on his back. "Is there something required of me?"

"Not really," came the curt reply from the 2nd Division's Captain. "You were at the Relief Station, I see..." The comment was said too impassively for him to not be on his guard.

"I was," he said with a slight nod. He hesitated for a brief moment before adding, "Although, if I recall Unohana-taichou's earlier words, I do not believe you are meant to be." Even though her reiatsu remained the same, he could tell that she was bristling.

"I have no plans of setting foot inside the Relief Station," was the curt response he received.

"That is wise," he commented, although his voice was quiet as he attempted to quieten the thoughts wreaking havoc in his head. "If there is nothing you wish to say, Soi Fon-taichou, I am certain that we both have things we would rather be—"

"If there is another vote on what needs to be done regarding the ryoka, I take it that you will be a part of the opposition?"

He calmly refrained from tensing.

"You assume too much, Soi Fon-taichou; both at the possibility of another vote being held _and_ as to my contribution in it." He allowed a moment to pass. "I would not call the human a 'ryoka', however. The last I knew, she was not invading Seireitei."

The scoff was picked up by his keen sense of hearing.

"She doesn't need to invade Seireitei to bring about its destruction," was the almost hissed reply he received.

"No, she does not," agreed the noble, rather stiffly, "the Goteijusantai's Captains and their judgemental nature is more than capable of causing said destruction by themselves."

He was only mildly impressed when the Captain's reiatsu remained unchanged –there had been a time when it was not difficult to anger her.

_I suppose the war changed everyone_, he thought absently, _not merely those who still carry grievous injuries._

"What Unohana-taichou is doing is wrong. If she was not who she is, if she was some other Shinigami, her opinion would have been discarded a long time ago," snapped Soi Fon. "I understand that, as a Healer, it is difficult for her to condone certain things...but the safety of Seireitei should take precedence over everything."

"I see."

"That _girl_ is nothing but a threat to us, and to the real world. One wrong move, and she could fall into the wrong hands, and we would have another war on our hands." There was a moment's pause. "You insist on refraining from treating her like the criminal she _is_; yet we have no proof whatsoever to suggest that she was forced to join _Aizen_. In fact, all evidence points in the direction that she went to him of her own free will."

"It is not up to us to interpret these facts on our own," said the Kuchiki noble, his voice lacking any emotion.

"So you admit, then, that you believe her to be innocent?"

He did _not_ allow the silence that fell upon them to linger, for he did not want anyone getting the wrong impression.

"I believe that we should not be too hasty with our decisions, as we have been in the past. _That_ could lead to us having another war on our hands."

"You have changed, Kuchiki Byakuya," said the 2nd Division Captain, her voice impassive. "It was not too long ago that you were willing to risk the life of your own sister, in order to uphold the laws of Seireitei, and in order to ensure its safety and protection."

That, he thought detachedly, was pushing it.

"And it was not too long ago that Shihouin Yoruichi left Seireitei because of these very laws, as Seireitei attempted to ensure its safety and protection."

"That – that is a different matter!" snapped Soi Fon, her reiatsu finally spiking.

The noble shrugged.

"Not in principle," he said, before he started moving forward once again. "I would advise against checking up on the human, Soi Fon-taichou. It would only be a waste of your time, and will lead to unpleasant consequences in the long run."

"You will not be able to forever shield her from the reality facing her, Kuchiki Byakuya," warned Soi Fon, quietly.

"Then it is a good thing that I have no plans to do so," replied the noble, simply, before he increased the distance between them.

He could only hope that the 2nd Division Captain's innate desire to ensure the safety of Seireitei would not result in her acting in a manner that would vehemently anger Unohana-taichou.

He doubted if the human would be able to handle a visit from the short Captain, not in her current condition.

_I care not_, he thought, a steely note in his mental voice, _this is out of my hands now. _

For, despite the faint, confusing twinge of _some_thing within him –something he couldn't quite identify- he knew, deep down, that the 2nd Division Captain was correct.

The safety and protection of Seireitei _must_ come before anything else.

At –almost- any cost.

* * *

**A/N**

A lot of editing took place with this chapter, as I mentioned before, and I had to take out a chunk of writing from 'Karakura'...but I'm rather happy with this. Well, no, not really. I don't think this is the best chapter I've written for this story, but I know that it's because I've been away from writing for a while, and I need to take some time to familiarise with the characters once more. But on the whole, I think this was an okay attempt.

I realise that I've sort of made Soi Fon stand out as an antagonistic character, but, in all honesty, I'm not doing it because I want to shed negative light on her character. Soi Fon is just the type of person who is dead set on the protection of Seireitei, and following the laws to the letter. Do I think that makes her evil? No. But it _does_ make for the type of character who sometimes acts first (when it comes to threats etc) and thinks later.

In any case, I hope I'm not making anyone dislike her _too_ much.

As for Byakuya, well, I'm not sure what I want to say about him in this chapter. He sure does appear to be mightily confused though, doesn't he? And no, it's not because he's fallen head over heels in love with Orihime (although that would be nice, it's still way too early for that!). Rather, he doesn't understand or particularly _like_ the way she's causing him to rethink some of his opinions/thoughts. And then there's the matter of her unknowing occupation of his thoughts.

I decided not to make Orihime apologise for her behaviour in the last chapter, when she yelled at Byakuya and Unohana (although mainly at Byakuya) because, while I think she might have apologised for any other thing, I thought that the hairpins were too important for her to keep up the 'I'm fine' act. I hope that was brought out in this chapter.

That's about it for this chapter. I'm just about falling asleep on the keyboard, and that would be highly uncomfortable.

I apologise once more for the delay in updating this, and reiterate that I _am_ planning on continuing and finishing this story, although the updates may not be as frequent as they were before.

That's it from me!

Keep smiling!

Siriusgirl1


	8. A Continuous Cycle and Revelations

**A/N**

This will be a quick author's note, because I'm running late for class (aaargh! Remind me to never, and I mean _never_, listen to the voice in my head that tells me I can finish a chapter with enough time to head to class!)

I have started the review replies, although I do admit that it was only a handful that I got to send. But I _will_ reply to each and everyone who reviewed –I think I need to start from...the time I uploaded chapter five. Or six.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a little difficult to write, but also rather interesting.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite; _not_ me. Or mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: **A Continuous Cycle and Overdue Revelations**

"Dammit, that was the seventh time this week!" exclaimed the orange haired young man, the usual scowl on his face having deepened into a more intimidating one, as he lowered the heavy blade. Taking one of his hands off the hilt of the Zanpakutou, he reached up and brushed a few strands of sweaty hair away from where they were sticking uncomfortably to his forehead.

The hulking beast that had towered before him was no more, yet he still wasn't happy. Because that really _had_ been the seventh time this week –and the week wasn't even over yet.

He wondered what was going on, because the incidents concerning Hollows had been increasing for a while now, and it astonished him that no one else seemed to have noticed. People like Urahara, and then the other, not very well known Shinigami officials deployed somewhere in Karakura.

_Maybe it's just me_, he mused, still staring at the singed grass in front of him, _maybe... _He shook his head. That didn't make sense. Fact was that there _was_ an increasing amount of Hollow detections in the town, and he wasn't sure what was causing this, but he sure had a feeling that it wasn't exactly normal.

He sensed the familiar reiatsu a few seconds before a smaller, slender figure appeared at his side.

"Where the hell have you been?" queried the dark haired Shinigami, her tone harsh, "do you know how worried your family's been?"

"Hollow," was the one word answer that he gave her.

Rukia snorted.

"I am well aware that there was a Hollow," she retorted, "but you're not the only person qualified to take care of them, you idiot! There are other Shinigami here who are actually _meant_ to be doing this, day in, day out."

Inspecting Zangetsu for any traces of blood, and satisfied that two swipes across the grass had cleaned whatever trace there had been, Kurosaki Ichigo returned the frightening weapon to its rightful place, slung across his back.

"So I'm meant to just ignore it, when I sense a Hollow's presence?" he questioned, sending his shorted friend an incredulous look. "What the hell's happened to _you_?"

Rukia frowned up at him.

"You're meant to ignore it sometimes, especially when there are other people just as capable of taking care of the matter, _and_ when you've already promised your family that you would make it for dinner."

Ichigo's earlier scowl returned.

"So it's _my_ fault now? I shouldn't have stepped out like that? Even though the Hollow was hungry and looking to cause—"

"-You promised your sisters, Ichigo! Yuzu's even made your favourite dishes. None of them have even _touched_ their food, not even your father, because they want to wait until you get back!" Rukia shook her head, "A promise is a promise, Ichigo, and you know it!"

She saw his body tense almost immediately.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the best person to speak to when it comes to keeping promises," snapped the orange haired teen. "I tend to break the promises I make."_ 'Especially to people I care about,'_ was what he wanted to add to the end of the comment, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not that it mattered, for Rukia understood.

"Stop pitying yourself," she snapped in return, her own eyes narrowing. "There are times when people can't keep all the promises they make, no matter how hard they try. But if that means that you're going to get discouraged, then you should _stop_ making promises!"

The Substitute Shinigami whirled around to face his friend, an enraged expression on his face.

"You know what? I think I will!" he yelled, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Good! Be the coward I never thought you could be!"

"You know _nothing_ about me, so shut up!"

This time, it was Rukia who had her hands fisted at her side.

"You're right," she said, her voice coming out in a hiss, "from the behaviour you're displaying right now, it's never been clearer about how _little_ I know of you!"

There was a moment's pause as the two friends stared at each other, similarly angered expressions on their faces.

It was Ichigo who finally looked away.

"You don't understand," he mumbled, lowering his eyes as he gazed off somewhere to the side. "You –you just... She –I was supposed to _save_ her, dammit...!" He shook his head. "I was supposed to protect her, to prevent any...any of what happened from happening to her. And when _that_ failed, I was...I was supposed to save –but I couldn't –I didn't –I—" He trailed off abruptly when he felt the hand fisting into the collar of his _shihakusho_.

Glancing down, he found himself staring into a pair of fierce, purple eyes.

"I, I, 'I'!" hissed Rukia, all but snarling at him, "That's _all_ you ever talk about! You aren't the only one who's her friend, Ichigo –we _all_ are! Don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't understand, because I do! More than you can possibly imagine." She paused to take in a breath. "I fought for her too, in case you've forgotten. I would've done anything, _anything_ I could to save her, to keep her safe, but I... I ended up..."

This time it was Rukia who trailed off, averting her gaze to the ground as her mind began to follow what had become its usual routine, by drawing up bits and pieces of her memory of what had happened on that day, in Hueco Mundo. Of what had happened when she had all but begged their friend to...to—

"You and I both know who's really at fault here."

The icy note in her friend's voice had Rukia looked back up at the orange haired male. She didn't particularly like what he was insinuating –or the strange gleam in his eyes as he spoke. "All he ever did was make people miserable..."

There was a sneer on his lips. "I should have killed him when I—" The punch to the gut was a well placed one, and had him hunched over, gasping for breath. "The hell-?!"

"Don't you dare speak about him like that again, Kurosaki Ichigo. You know _nothing_ about him, so it would be best if you just kept your mouth shut."

"Excuse me?" He still sounded a little winded when he spoke. "I know nothing about him? I think I _do_ –he's just a selfish—"

"As fascinating as this squabble is, I do think that it's a little _too_ late in the evening for you two to be out, disturbing the peace."

The pair whirled around in time to see the familiar, bespectacled figure standing some way behind them. Judging by the brown bags he held to his chest, he had just gone on an errand or two.

"Ishida."

The Quincy nodded in greeting.

"You're being too loud," he said, coolly. "If you want to fight, find some place other than the public park." With a lingering look at the short haired Shinigami, who was staring at the orange haired male out of the corner of her eye, the Quincy turned on his heel and stalked away.

"...Damned bastard. Thinks he can tell us all what to do..." grumbled Ichigo, after what seemed to be a long few moments of tense, awkward silence. But Rukia didn't answer, not right away, and when he looked at her, he saw that she was watching him. Watching him with an undecipherable look in her eyes.

This continued for another moment or two, before he finally sighed, his shoulders slumping simultaneously. "Look," he said, distinctly uncomfortable, "I...I'm so—" he stopped, grimacing distastefully. "Let's just...let's just go back, okay?"

He watched his friend carefully, before she finally shrugged.

"Fine," she said curtly, turning and heading towards the park exit. Ichigo felt a firm pang of guilt within him when, aided by the dim light of the lamps around them, he caught a glimpse of the scar on his shorter friend's neck.

Even when it was exposed to the warm, dim light of the lamps, there was no hiding the brutal, jagged nature of the scar –evidence of Rukia's single-handed fight with the young, seemingly mentally vacant Espada, who had appeared out of nowhere, before managing to leave Hueco Mundo for Karakura.

_Wonderweiss_, he recalled, his eyes darkening for the briefest of moments. It hadn't been a pretty sight, to look around after taking out the latest wave of Arrancar that attacked head on, only to notice the never ending blood that seemed to be pouring from an ugly mess of flesh on Rukia's neck. Unohana Retsu had managed to stop the blood flow, and had treated the wound well, but the dark haired Shinigami had refused their mutual friend's offer of healing it completely.

Mutual friend...

His shoulders slumped once more.

_Inoue..._ His eyes were drawn to the suddenly still figure of his friend, _and Rukia. Ishida and Sado too. They've..._we've_ all suffered._

"What're you staring at?" questioned Rukia as he rather dazedly walked towards her. When she received no response, she snapped her fingers in the substitute Shinigami's face. She did manage to catch his attention, but she had already noted the direction of his gaze. "Stop that," she said, clamping a hand over the jagged scar on her neck.

"Stop what?"

She glared at her friend.

"Honestly, _you're_ more concerned about this than _I_ am," she muttered, shaking her head in exasperation as she caught the flash of guilt that crossed his features. "I've already told you, Ichigo; I'm not ashamed of this. While I admit that I am not very _proud_ of it, I do take some form of pride in it. Because it's a reminder of my friends, and what I would do for them."

She met his gaze squarely. "I'd do it again, a hundred times over, if it means I'm doing the right thing by my friends. I don't care how many scars I get, if that's what I'm doing to get them."

The silence that descended upon them this time wasn't tense, or awkward, or even angered as the previous ones had been. They stood in place, facing each other while not making any attempt to break the silence that had fallen upon them once more.

If she was startled by his next action, she didn't show it.

"I'm sorry..." said Ichigo quietly, his eyes more softening. A hesitant hand reached forward, stopping when it came into contact with the hand covering her neck. Eyes widening imperceptibly, Rukia allowed the hand to drop when he pulled it away, and stood _very_ still when his fingertips brushed against the jagged, pink flesh of her scar.

He swallowed, eyes drawn to the scar. "I shouldn't have allowed that to happen," he confessed. "But I understand." He glanced at her face briefly, before his eyes moved once more to the scar he was tracing. "You're stronger than any of us give you any credit for..." a scoff escaped his lips, "but then again, I guess I knew that even before this..."

"Ichigo..." Quite honestly, Rukia didn't know what she was meant to make of this...whole incident. She almost found herself wishing that he was still stubbornly and unreasonably angry at her, like he had been a few moments ago, when she realised that the loud 'thuds' she was hearing was the _thud thud thud_ of her increased heartbeat.

"Let's...let's go home, Rukia," said her orange haired friend, dropping his hand from her neck as he brushed aside a few strands of his orange hair. Giving her an unreadable look, he moved past her.

Kuchiki Rukia stood where she was a moment longer, only then allowing her eyes to widen just as they had wanted to. A hand subconsciously traced the very scar that had been traced before, and she didn't quite know what to make of the tingling feeling that ran down her spine as she recalled _his_ hand, and _his_ fingertips.

_W-Wha –_, she swallowed, her throat feeling rather dry, _what is this...? He just –I didn't – I don't think this has happened before..._

When she turned around to fix her companion's back with a contemplative glance, she saw how far away he was from her. Quickly putting a stopper on her thoughts, and fixing a more neutral expression on her face, she hurried after him.

It was best not to think about what she _had_ been thinking about. For, while she didn't know what exactly it was, something within her, some kind of instinct, told her that the tingling she had felt earlier could only lead to complications.

And given their present situation, that was the last thing _any_ of them needed.

_Oh Inoue_, she allowed herself to muse as she neared the substitute Shinigami, _if only you knew how much you are missed..._

* * *

**Seireitei: The 6th Division**

Renji frowned to himself as he recalled his Captain's earlier behaviour. Not only was his round of questioning seeming more and more suspicious to him, but the way that he had all but stormed out of the office, and then the 6th Division compound itself, meant that something was most certainly going on.

Something that, perhaps, he was not meant to know of.

"-and then, _haha_, then, he tried to see if he could catch me off guard when I was sleeping! I'm pretty sure that he won't want to mess with me anymore –me or Haineko!"

He only half-heard the husky, undoubtedly feminine voice, and didn't even attempt to observe the person it belonged to, as she stood before his desk, gesturing wildly with her hands.

_Taichou..._

The behaviour, the not very well controlled reiatsu; it all seemed so strange that it almost frightened the red haired Vice-Captain.

_Almost_.

If he didn't know the proud man like he thought he knew him, he would have been suspicious of his intentions.

After the betrayal of Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen, it seemed that all Vice-Captains were keeping a very strict eye on their respective Captains' behaviours. It was better to be safe than sorry after all.

Having said that, Renji knew that Kuchiki Byakuya was a man of honour. Heck, this was the very same man who had been willing to allow his friggin' _sister_ to be executed because she disobeyed Seireitei's laws! A man who would go to such lengths –even though he had seen the light in the end, thankfully- was certainly not capable of turning on his heel and betraying everything he had believed in and worked for.

So, no, even though his recent behaviour was most certainly _strange_, he had a firm belief that it was not out of the prospects of a future betrayal by the noble.

And it was frightening for him to realise that that very affirmation worried him even _more_. Because if something was causing Kuchiki Byakuya to behave in such a manner... Well, it was most certainly a powerful 'something'.

Fine, so the man's behaviour hadn't changed drastically, but he worked with the man for twelve hours a day –heck, it was even longer ever since the War. He'd like to think that he could spot any changes in his superior's behaviour, no matter how slight they may be.

And he was proven correct.

What troubled him was the reason behind this. What was going on? Was there some kind of...rift with the remaining Captains of the Goteijusantai? Was there something that the Goteijusantai was keeping from the rest of the Shinigami?

Were there –and he dreaded the possibility of this was- hints that there would be another war? Was it possible that their enemies still had the strength they needed to—

"OUUUUCH!" he yelled with no hesitation, clapping a hand sharply against his stinging ear as he turned his head to stare at his long haired, pretty companion. "The hell was that for?! Ow, ow, _owwwww_..."

Matsumoto lowered her hand.

"You weren't listening to me," she said, simply.

Renji glared at the woman.

"I was thinking –_thinking_!" he exclaimed, "You know what that is, don't you?"

The smile on his fellow Vice-Captain's lips was too sweet to imply anything _but_ revenge for the insult. And the revenge came in the form of a swift kick to his shin, from underneath the table. "The hell--- are you trying to kill me?!"

"Oh please," snorted Matsumoto, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms across her...ample chest. "That wasn't even my best kick. If something as weak as _that_ is going to kill you...well, it sure says a lot about you, hmm?"

He maintained his glare at her for a few moments before he groaned.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he distastefully eyed the paperwork he had ever-so-_kindly_ been reminded of by his oh-so-_generous_ Captain. Why did it always seem as though he had paperwork to do whenever his friend came by for a visit? He looked up at his friend quickly when he felt the weight of her glare on him. "Sorry, I was listening –really," he said hurriedly, not wanting his ear to be twisted again, or to be on the receiving end of a kick to the shins.

The long haired woman rolled her eyes once more.

"As I was saying," she said, sending him a pointed look, "do you want to go out for a drink?"

Renji stared at her in something akin to disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked her, incredulously. "I have _work_ to do –see these?" he pointed at the papers on the desk, "I need to get these done before taichou gets back and decides to Senbonzakura my ass!"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," said Matsumoto, waving a hand dismissively. "It'll only be for a little while. You can come back and finish all of that once we're done."

She found herself on the receiving end of yet another disbelieving glance.

"You expect me to do this paperwork when I'm _drunk_?!"

"Why not? It won't be so tiresome that way..."

"Taichou needs to go over these once I'm done with them –you think he's not going to notice that something's amiss?!"

Matsumoto pouted.

"Aw, you're such a goody two shoes," she half whined, "or...you've turned into one since the...war."

It was Renji's turn to snort.

"I value my life, that's all," he retorted. "You'd be doing the same thing if Hitsugaya-taichou was—" The red haired Vice-Captain trailed off abruptly, his eyes widening despite himself as he realised what he was saying; or what he had been about to say, rather.

_Dammit, Renji! _He growled inwardly, giving himself a good hard kick in the head in his mind. He would have slapped his face, but he didn't think that his present company would like that.

Swallowing, he risked a glance at the orange haired woman, immediately noting the sudden dullness of the usually lit-up blue eyes. And was it just his imagination or had her face paled a shade or two...?

_Smart move, Abarai Renji_, he thought to himself, somewhat bitterly, _way to go, buddy. Nice way to ruin everything she's done to keep it together. Hisagi-sempai is going to _kill_ me if he hears about this..._

He sighed. "I –I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Eh? What're you apologising about?" He stared at his friend.

"I –well, I—"

All she did in return was wave a hand at him, cutting him off.

"You're making no sense at all, Renji," she said, shaking her head. "And the only thing that can fix it is...alcohol!"

_Won't that make things worse...?!_

"The paperwork..." he muttered, not sounding very convincing to his own ears.

"It'll get done eventually. Oh come on Renji! Loosen up a bit –come enjoy a round or two of drinks with your old friends. We hardly ever get to see you anymore! Please?"

The moment he looked up to see the pout on her lips, he knew that he had made a mistake.

"I don't think... I mean, I should _really_ get this—"

"_Ren_-jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

It was the fact that she was forcing herself to act like she usually did, that did it for him.

Matsumoto Rangiku may have had them all fooled, but there _were_ times when she slipped up on her act, and even then, only those who knew her well could spot the difference.

That was, perhaps, the reason why she tended to spend only short amounts of times with her closest friends –possibly out of the fear that they would realise that she was just putting on an act. That they would realise that she _wasn't_ alright, and that she was only making things worse for herself by attempting to act normal.

"Fine," he mumbled, as he pushed away the paper he had meant to be reading. "Fine, let's go."

The smile he received in return had a slight strain to it, despite its cheer, and he inwardly berated himself once more for his earlier slip up. If only he had actually taken care when he was speaking... Oh well. He was starting to see why his Captain told him he needed to use his brain more, to think before he spoke.

"Let's go! We'll grab Shuuhei and Kira on the way too!! Shuuhei's been extremely busy, from what I've heard, and Kira... Well. He could _definitely_ do with some cheering up!"

Shaking his head in exasperation, he followed the woman outside, absently listening to her chattering away.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps a drink or two would help sort out his own thoughts –and if not, perhaps it would help his popular companion lose the control she had over her cheery facade, thereby allowing her friends to help her, just as she had never failed to help them.

* * *

"I am afraid that I have not been able to find the results that I had hoped to," confessed the figure, after a long moment's silence. "It appears as there is more work that needs to be done –although..." he paused here, eyes quickly searching his companion's face for any indication as to _his_ thoughts. As he had expected, he found nothing that would help him. "Although, I might be able to understand the events better if I could speak with the—"

"No."

He stared at his companion.

"Forgive me," he said, quickly bowing his head. "I had merely assumed that you wanted this matter to be attended to as quickly as was possible. I see now that I have misunderstood—"

"Playing with words will not grant you what it is that you wish, Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou." The elderly man paused. "Until you are certain that you have tried everything possible, I cannot allow you to question the girl."

The Captain-Commander sighed. "In fact, if I am to judge by Unohana-taichou's earlier words to me, I will go so far as to advise you to keep from questioning the girl as long as possible. At least while she is in the Relief Station, and under Unohana-taichou's care."

The 12th Division's Captain raised his head at that, but quickly lowered his gaze, even as the gears whirred to life in his mind.

"I have tried almost everything, soutaichou. And I have not managed to come up with anything except what you and Unohana-taichou have already confirmed; that the spirits residing within the hairpins have disappeared." He looked up at his superior. "If you could just allow me a moment or two—"

"I believe I already declined your request, Kurotsuchi-taichou," cut in the Captain-Commander, his eyes narrowing for the briefest of moments. "It has only been a few days, and you said that you have tried 'almost' everything; I am fairly certain that that means there is something left for you to try."

The 12th Division's Captain opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, but was silenced by the look directed at him. "Do what you can with what you have, Kurotsuchi-taichou. If that fails..." he trailed off thoughtfully, stroking his beard, "If that fails...then perhaps it would make sense to have someone deliver the items in question to him. I am fairly certain that he would be highly interested in this endeavour..."

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes imperceptibly, being intelligent enough to know who exactly his superior was referring to.

"I would not trouble him with such matters," he said, a little stiffly. "After all, he has his own work that needs to be done, back in the real world."

Yamamoto continued to stroke his beard, shaking his head as he did so.

"It still stands, Kurotsuchi-taichou. You will do everything that you can to find out whatever you can from the hairpins. If that fails, depending on what the human's condition is, we will have the items delivered to Urahara Kisuke, in Karakura." He sensed the displeasure in the figure seated opposite him. "I do not like that idea any better than you do, Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou. To involve Urahara Kisuke in _this_ matter will be a tricky move to make, for it would inevitably end up with that substitute Shinigami and his friends getting involved as well..."

He sighed. "I would like to keep from them the current condition of the girl, at least for the moment. But," he stared evenly at the Captain, "if you cannot be of any further help, and if I deem the girl unfit for questioning or testing just yet, it is something that will have to be done. You understand the reasoning behind this, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the scientist knew that what the old man said was correct. In fact, his reasoning was entirely sensible –although he _did_ dislike the fact that he seemed to think his predecessor could do what he couldn't.

"Yes, of course, soutaichou," he said, smiling. "Since that is what must be done...I had best get back to my work as soon as possible."

Yamamoto continued to stare at him for a moment, before he nodded.

"That would be wise. You may leave, Kurotsuchi-taichou." He watched as the Captain stood up, dusting his robes, before heading towards the door. "About the prisoners," he started suddenly, causing the man to pause, "has the 2nd Division reported anything to you at all? Anything of what they have said?"

Kurotsuchi shook his head, a mild rueful expression on his face.

"They haven't said anything about Aizen, soutaichou. Perhaps once I am done with the task at hand, I could lend a helping hand with that...?"

"Focus on one thing at a time, Kurotsuchi-taichou," said Yamamoto, quietly. "Although I would not take Soi Fon-taichou's 2nd Division and their intelligence as lightly as you are at the moment."

With a hurried bow, the 12th Division Captain walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

_Well now_, he thought cheerily, _I do not believe that was a complete waste of time after all. _A pleasant expression flashed across his face. A pleasant expression flashed across his face. _Yamamoto-soutaichou told me...no, he 'advised' me to stay away from questioning that girl while she was in the Relief Station._

He walked on, ignoring the few acknowledging nods he received from whoever it was that he passed by.

_So that means... I _can_ question her. I merely have to do it while she is _not_ at the Relief Station_.

"Aahh," he mused aloud, "this is certainly turning out to be a rather nice evening..."

* * *

To say that he was displeased was not a lie, because he _was_.

He, Kuchiki Byakuya, had not known that it was possible for him to be displeased with this particular colleague of his, but as with what he was beginning to feel about various other issues occupying his mind, he did not really care as to the reasoning behind the emotion.

His reiatsu was controlled perfectly, not a single flicker showing his displeasure. His face, of course, wore its usual impassive expression, and his posture was straight and regal as always.

Yet, the Shinigami he passed by on his way to the Relief Station quickly cleared a path for him, some anxiously watching as he moved forward whilst other chose to look everywhere _but_ at him out of fear.

As if he would ever bother raising his Zanpakutou against the likes of weaklings such as them.

He frowned as his mind attempted to think back to his Zanpakutou, and thereby its spirit, and quickly halted the thoughts in their tracks. Half a day of relaxing within the Kuchiki compound had done him good, allowing his mind to sort itself out –he was _not_ going to let his hard work get derailed by the slightest _hint_ of a mention of any of what he was thinking of.

Which didn't explain why he was irked with the summons he had received from the 4th Division. From its _Captain_, if he was to go into detail.

If the mention of what he had been thinking of wasn't going to affect him anymore, why then, did he dislike the thought of having to go back to the Relief Station? The very one he had left in a huff, with his mind in something akin to mild turmoil? Why—

"Friggin' bastards, the lot of 'em! That's all they are."

"They only seem ter care fer themselves too, don't they?"

"Think they're so smart... jus' cause they can fight. Ain't nothing but a group of thirteen posers!"

"Pity one o' their own hasn't gott'n better, huh? Tha' little kid... dunno what his name was. Serves 'em right, though."

The raucous laughter that followed the highly insensitive comments only served to further raise his ire, as the 6th Division Captain turned his head towards the nearby alleyway.

There was a group of men gathered there; not too many to appear threatening, but not too small to be there for no purpose whatsoever.

"All they do is protect the ones here. Wha' about the ones in Rukongai, huh? We don't get no medical treatment like they do."

"It's the stupid war, tha's what it is..."

_Even if it wasn't, you'd still seek to point the finger somewhere,_ thought the noble in mild disgust, before he turned his head away and continued moving. It was clear that they did not appreciate the hard work that was put in to protect the Citizens of Seireitei –and Rukongai, as far as he was concerned, _was_ a part of Seireitei, whether they liked it or not.

From had he had glimpsed of the men, it was evident that they were not from Seireitei itself; the way they had dressed was differently, and he was quite certain that no one in Seireitei itself would speak of the Goteijusantai in that manner. Even if they _thought_ that the thirteen Captains were, indeed, 'posers', they would know better than to say it out loud.

Which could only mean that the group of men hailed from Rukongai. And while that may have been unusual close to six months ago, it had become a somewhat common occurrence since the end of the war.

Every two weeks, one of the gates separating Seireitei from Rukongai would be opened, and after a brief yet thorough monitoring process, a certain number of Rukongai residents would be allowed to enter Seireitei to seek treatment from the 4th Division. It was the 4th Division's Captain who had requested this of the Captain-Commander during one of their past meetings, and when the matter had been put to a vote after some serious thought, it had earned mixed results.

If not for the Captain-Commander's vote, he doubted if Rukongai's residents would have been allowed such a privilege, no matter how Unohana-taichou argued that they needed proper medical attention; particularly those who had been hard hit by Aizen and his followers when they had stormed the Rukongai districts in a surprise attack.

_But I digress_, he thought with an inward frown. _Despite my reservations on all that has happened, it would not do to keep Unohana-taichou waiting._

Even if he had a feeling as to why the other Captain wished to see him –he was fairly certain that she had sensed what he himself had sensed when he had been at the Relief Station before, just as he was certain that she had put two and two together and sought answers from him.

He only hoped that he would not need to reveal too much, for, despite the fact that he did not have any factual information detailing why certain events were occurring, there was still a personal element concerning his deteriorated relationship with his Zanpakutou spirit.

_If Rukia were here..._he thought, his brows drawing together, _I would not have felt the need to get...involved at all. _

But he knew that that was a lie; it was not merely that. He himself was curious. He wanted to know why the foolish human girl had done what she did, in spite of being warned to refrain from exerting herself further.

Of course, he was not insensible enough to consider himself to be important to her, in the same manner that her friends were –for he was not, and frankly, he did not know if he _wanted_ to be considered as such by the vibrant haired girl.

He turned the corner sharply, glaring at the two Shinigami who, uncaring of where they were going, almost walked right into him. Brushing rather rudely past them even as they bowed low and mumbled horrified, stuttering apologies, he continued on his way.

Once this sudden meeting with the 4th Division's Captain was over, he was going to head to his office and engage his Vice-Captain in a training session. Whether the impulsive man wanted to or not, he _would_ do it, for not only would it help him appropriately handle the ire festering within him, but it would also teach the man to be on his toes. They may have won the war, but that did not mean that there would be no others following it at some point in time.

_Yes_, he thought, a triumphant gleam in his steely eyes, _Abarai had better be ready. I will not tolerate any weakness on his part. Not today. _

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Karakura:**

He looked up when he heard the familiar sound of paws hitting the floor outside. A wide smile appeared on his face as, in one smooth movement, he stood up and dramatically flung the door open.

"Yo-ru-i-chi-_san_!" he chirped, his smile widening even further as he saw the cat seated on the floor, one paw reached out as thought to scratch said door itself.

Amber eyes blinked before the cat shook its head.

"There's no need to sound so damned cheerful at this hour."

Urahara Kisuke laughed at that.

"But it's always nice to see you!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms out wide as he crouched down.

"Keep your voice down and shut that door behind you," said the deep voice of the cat, as it padded its way to the far corner of the room, amber eyes searching for something. "I'll be borrowing this if you don't mind," said the cat as Urahara rose to his feet, a pout on his lips.

"You're _asking_ me?" he asked feigning surprise as he saw the green yukata the cat had its paw on. "When have you ever asked me before borrowing anything?" Shaking his head at the glare he received, he turned around so he could slide the door shut. When he turned back around, there was a yukata-clad, dark skinned woman standing in the cat's place.

Shihouin Yoruichi rolled her striking amber eyes at her friend before she abruptly plopped herself onto the ground, making herself comfortable. The fair haired male took his place opposite her.

"How have things been here?" questioned Yoruichi, leaning back and balancing her weight on her hands. The hat clad former Captain shrugged.

"The usual," was his clipped answer, causing his friend to send him a sharp glance, at which he sighed. "By that I mean the usual hollow attacks, the usual people dealing with them, and the usual cloud of depression and angst hanging over said usual people." He winced at the foot that quickly lashed out, catching him on the knee.

"Be a bit more sensitive," said Yoruichi, a scowl on her face. "You know what they're going through. Have they come here at all?"

Urahara nodded.

"A few times, mostly to stock up on things," he said. "Never for social calls though..." There was a moment's silence. "Now, Yoruichi-san, are you going to tell me what you've been up to for the last two weeks...?"

And just like that, the former 2nd Division Captain stiffened.

"Kuukaku had some interesting stories to share with me."

"Kuukaku-san? Ah, so _that's_ where you've been. I hope the current abode of the Shiba Clan is still standing...?"

"Be serious for a moment, Kisuke," snapped Yoruichi, sharply.

Now that caught her companion's attention.

"Something happening in Rukongai?" he questioned, idly, playing with the paper fan he was rarely seen without.

"Not just there," commented the dark skinned woman, "in Seireitei too." She frowned. "As usual. They never could just let things rest, could they?"

Since it was a question that really didn't need an answer, Urahara let it pass.

"Does it have anything to do with the aftermath of the war?"

"Yes."

"Which unfortunate soul has the misfortune of being Seireitei's scapegoat this time?"

"I think you know her," said Yoruichi, softly.

"I was hoping I was mistaken..." murmured Urahara, looking away for a brief moment before returning his eyes to his friend's amber pair. "Inoue Orihime?"

"The one and only."

Urahara frowned.

"But there is no evidence," he started, the gears in his head working quickly. "And she is in a coma, is she not? I reckon it would be a bit difficult-"

"-Whether she's in a coma or not does not matter, Kisuke," cut in Yoruichi. "There's more than one issue this time. There's the whole deal with Orihime's powers, how they manifested into what they are, why they manifested in her and not in someone else, what use she was to Aizen, what the bastard's plans were...and whether or not she's a traitor."

"But she does not seem the kind to-"

"That is of little relevance to them, Kisuke. As far as they know, Orihime betrayed everyone by willingly going to Hueco Mundo." Yoruichi shook her head. "And unless she wakes up and tells us otherwise, we're not going to know what happened."

"What about the Arrancar currently imprisoned in Seireitei?" questioned Urahara with a frown. "Surely questioning them would lead to at least a sketchy version of the truth...?"

Yoruichi shook her head.

"That's assuming the Arrancar actually knew what Aizen's plans were," she mused. "Besides, do you really think they'll go to the trouble of questioning the Arrancar on this matter? When it is just so much easier to lay the blame on someone else?"

It was Urahara who eventually broke the tense silence.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"Not yet," said Yoruichi, not looking very pleased with the fact. "We don't have enough information to act on anyway, and I don't want to...act rashly." There was a haunted look in her amber eyes as she stared unseeingly at her friend.

Urahara remained silent.

With a sigh, Yoruichi allowed herself to fall back until her back came into heavy contact with the floor.

"I'm exhausted," she muttered. "Damn, life as a cat is so much less stressful than this."

Her companion chuckled, ducking his head at her weary yet still potent glare.

"I doubt it, Yoruichi-san," he commented lightly. "Life would be far too simple for your tastes, and you'd soon get bored."

The dark skinned woman mumbled something under her breath before silence descended upon the pair once more. It was broken a few moments later when Urahara rose to his feet. "Well, since you're here, and since it looks like you won't be taking off again for a while...how about I get you something to eat?"

The appreciative mumble he received in reply made him smile as he headed to the door. "Would you like a saucer of milk with that, Yoruichi-san?" Chuckling, he ducked under the item that was thrown at him and quickly exited the room. "So violent..." he mused, walking down the corridor.

The smile on his lips faded as he continued, however, as his friend's words rolled about in his head.

Would they _ever_ be free of trouble? Even for the briefest of moments?

The first time he had seen the cruelty and vindictiveness of Seireitei had been centuries ago. Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Muguruma Kensei, Otoribashi Rose, Kuna Mashiro, Yadomaru Lisa, Hachigen Ushoda, Sarugaki Hiyori and Tsukabishi Tessai had witnessed this callous attitude firsthand.

And of course, they weren't the only casualties at the time. For all his genius, plans, and seemingly complicated and well informed thought processes, _he_ had been a casualty too. An innocent one –they all were- but a casualty all the same.

If he was to be honest, there was a part of him that still bitterly whispered the name of the man somewhat responsible for it all.

_Aizen_, the voice whispered in his head, _Aizen-fukutaichou. Aizen Sousuke._

If he was to be _brutally_ honest with himself, he would admit that it was not _just_ the man who was at fault. It was Seireitei as a whole. There was no single cause for events of the past; rather, it was a combination, which was even worse, in his opinion.

Seireitei had been –and still was, from the looks of things- morally lacking, despite what it wanted to believe, and had been foolishly ignorant. Add a scheming, genius-in-his-own-right Vice-Captain and his two loyal followers, and the result was potentially devastating.

Now, centuries after his first personal exposure to the reality of things, it irked him to identify similar patterns in the present situation. Oh, yes, Seireitei was better than it was all those years ago, but even then, it was only _barely_. Except _this_ time, it wasn't a Captain, Vice-Captain or Kido specialist that was being honed in on as the new target.

This time, it was a living, breathing, _human_ girl. One who had powers that were, perhaps, too powerful for one of her mind and attitude, but that were also somehow perfectly suited to her personality.

He did not doubt that she was indeed innocent, but as it always inevitably turned out, it was not his opinion that counted in such matters.

It never was.

_It's a cycle,_ he thought, as he made his way to the kitchen, mindful of proceeding with care lest he disturb those who were resting. _A continuous cycle._ His eyes narrowed underneath his quirky hat, _And it seems that, no matter what I do, no matter how carefully I observe...I can never seem to break this cycle. _

Closing his eyes as he felt an all too familiar yet unwelcome throbbing in his head, he paused to rest his head against the rice-papered doors that led to the kitchen.

He saw a bright smile, quivering as its owner attempted to be brave and accept his harsh words about her lack of use in the upcoming war.

He faintly heard a cheery, yet forced murmur of acceptance of her harshly highlighted weaknesses.

That had been the last time he had seen her, he mused with a wince, and his harshness had been in vain, in the end.

A frown touching his lips, he pushed himself away from the door and slid it open. Food. He was there to rummage the kitchen for some food, and he had better do it fast.

Yoruichi always did get cranky when she wasn't fed.

* * *

**Seireitei: The Relief Station**

Desperately wishing she could do something, _anything_, to silence the myriad of panicked, equally desperate and oftentimes unforgiving voices in her head, Inoue Orihime changed her position on the bed, shifting so that she was once more facing the wall in the far corner of the room. It seemed that no matter what she did, no matter what she attempted to tell herself over the voices already echoing in her head, she couldn't quite rid herself of the restlessness that overwhelmed her entire being.

Allowing her eyes to rest on the wall, it was with a pang that she noticed its colour.

White.

Everything... _everything_ was just..._white_.

The walls, the bedding, even the light yukata she had on could pass as white, if not for the faint tinge of pale blue in the material.

Squeezing her eyes shut quickly, she shifted her position once more, turning so that her back was now facing the wall she had been staring at earlier. As she turned, however, her eyes landed on the spot the silver haired woman had stood in before she...disappeared.

She still didn't know the woman's name, even though she did know that she had met her before. Why didn't she know her name? Wasn't it...rude of her to not know it? But then, she had asked her, only to be told that it wasn't important.

_Who was she?_

She knew that the dark haired noble, the one who she seemed to be seeing a fair bit of, as of late, had seen the woman too. Either that, or he made it a habit of speaking to himself, which she highly doubted.

But when she had asked him about it, he had...not given her an answer. No, as a matter of fact, he had quickly left the room...

There was a downcast light in her now reopened eyes as she shook her head. Everyone she had seen, since she had...awakened once more, never seemed to have the time to spend with her. It was as though...as though they didn't _want _to keep her company. They would come inside and maybe speak a few words to her, kindly inquiring after her health...and then they would leave, leaving her alone until someone brought in her newest tray of food.

_Not that I blame them, _she thought hurriedly, _they _do _have other things to be doing with their time than spending it on foolish, ridiculously weak patients like me. _

Not particularly wanting her thoughts to continue in the vein they most certainly would, if she allowed them to, she focused her attention ahead of her once more.

The side of the room she gazed at now was lighter in comparison to the other...and she guessed that that was due to the windows.

Windows that were, from the looks of things, firmly shut.

Her brows furrowed. Come to think of it, they had been firmly shut for as long as she could remember.

Why? The curtains weren't drawn over the windows, so she could see the light filtering inside... but why were the windows closed? She glanced hesitantly towards the door to her room, as though expecting someone to suddenly appear and tell her to stop being foolish.

When nothing of the sort took place, she turned back towards the windows.

_Surely, _she thought, biting lightly on her lower lip, _surely a...bit of fresh air would help...?_

She glanced down at herself, taking in her rumpled yukata and the bed sheets that haphazardly covered her figure. The last time she had tried walking, she had been trying to...to escape, to run away, and hadn't felt too much of awkwardness or pain in her legs. But the time before that...when she had wandered out of her room...

She recalled the memory of the room, the cold room, and the figure strapped onto the lone bed inside. She recalled the thrashing figure, along with the scream... oh, the _scream_ that had left his mouth-!

_No. No, no, no, _no_, _she told herself firmly, clenching her hands into fists, _no. I –I won't think about...I _can't_ think about t-that. There's...there's nothing I can do. Not without...without my...my—_

Letting out a sound that might have passed for a hiss of frustration, as well as a quickly muffled sob, the long haired girl sat up quickly –perhaps _too_ quickly from the way her mind started spinning- and, tossing the sheets off of her, eased herself off the bed.

She wobbled slightly as she stood in place, one hand clutching onto the side of the bed, just in case.

_I can do this_, she told herself, although she did not think she sound very enthusiastic, _it's just across the room... If I can't do this much, then perhaps I really am—_

She pushed herself away from her hold on the bed and stepped forward, _really_ not wanting her thoughts to lead her back down the path that only brought more tears and frustration.

It was a wobbly start, and she did almost find herself face down on the floor, but she regained her balance just in time to prevent that from happening. Glaring down at her uncooperative legs, she moved forward again, although taking slightly better care this time.

The last time she had seen Isane-san, she had mentioned that they would begin working on the muscles on her legs soon. Apparently she would begin some kind of a routine, doing very little at first, as she attempted to regain proper control over her seemingly dormant muscles. There would be a few exercises and the like that she would have to do, before her rehabilitation continued.

Her heart had sunk, she remembered, as she listened to the tall, kind healer. It had all –no, it all _still_ sounded so...so very daunting. Rehabilitation? She guessed that it was some kind of physiotherapy; or that the exercises that had been mentioned would be something like that. But...but it sounded –well, it sounded so far-fetched.

She knew deep down in her heart that it wouldn't be so bad, and that the people in the 4th Division truly did care a great deal for the patients...but _still_. She couldn't quite help herself from wondering what would be next.

_What else_, she thought absent-mindedly, as she made her way towards the closed windows, _can possibly happen? To make things worse?_

She decided that she didn't want to know, especially given the fact that she didn't know how long she was meant to remain here –not just in the Relief Station, but in Seireitei itself.

When would she be allowed to go back ho—

--The fact that she hesitated to think about returning back home, pained her. She longed to return, longed to return to her apartment, and watch the latest marathon of horror movies that was usually on during weekend nights... and—well, there was so much that she missed, and would like to return to.

But that was also the very thing that made her hesitate.

How _could_ she return? After all that she had done?

No, that was not worded well. How could she return after all that she had _caused_? The injuries, the...the deaths... the destruction, the...the memories that would no doubt haunt all those who were involved...

How could she face _them_? How _could _she?

They would had been so brave, who had risked everything to save her...

_Instead of confessing my...my feelings to him, _she thought, somewhat sardonically, _I should probably have left a note, asking not to be followed. What was I _thinking_? They're my friends –I would have done the same for them, if the positions were reversed. I should have known that they would attempt to follow me and save me..._

Her musings trailed off into nothing when she suddenly found herself losing her balance. Letting out a quiet gasp, she reached forward blindly, her fingers coming into contact with something solid, and she used it to pull herself upright once more.

Looking down, she saw that she had managed to grab onto the wooden ledge of the window. That had been close.

Staring at the closed windows for a moment, she took in what she could of the fading evening light that was visible over the rooftops of the other buildings in the vicinity. A while later, she slowly moved her hands to the latch.

Some fresh air would at least be able to help clear her mind, if nothing else.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

He turned his eyes away from the garden before him, glancing briefly at the dark haired healer seated next to him, as she too fixed the garden with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes?'

"Is something the matter?" Even though the tension in his shoulders was very, very slight, he knew that the healer had most certainly taken note of it. She _was_ very good at observing, after all. "You seemed troubled, that is all."

The mug of tea in his hand –the fourth one for the day; something that he did not usually make a habit of; was gripped tighter until her lowered it to the ground.

"I was merely preoccupied with a matter irrelevant to what it is that you wish to discuss with me," he said at length, his eyes returning to the gardens before them.

Unohana Retsu nodded, a smile gracing her lips.

"Then am I to understand that you already know what I wish to discuss?"

The noble was quiet for a few moments, before he nodded.

"I believe so, yes."

There was a moment's silence, before the healer spoke up.

"I suppose that makes it easier for me to broach the topic, then," she mused. He said nothing in reply to that. "When Isane-san and I returned from the information vaults earlier, we sensed... well, we sensed a particularly strong reiatsu, Kuchiki-taichou."

Unohana glanced at her younger companion out of the corner of her eye, seeing him tense again. "It seemed familiar, at first...but that did not bother me. No, what bothered me was the fact that someone had dared to release such a high level of reiatsu in the Relief Station; a place where my patients should most certainly not have to come into contact with such a thing..."

"Indeed."

When she turned to him, the smile on her face was somewhat smaller.

"Imagine my surprise, Kuchiki-taichou, when I was able to identify the reiatsu as one belonging to a _Zanpakutou_."

Byakuya felt the gaze on him and momentarily debated on remaining silent. He soon thought better of it, however, as he recalled how protective the healer was of her patients.

"I will assume, then, that you were able to identify which Zanpakutou the reiatsu belong to," he said, quietly.

"No, I was not able to do so." He looked at the Captain, seeing the smile on her lips. "I had an idea, yes, but it was not confirmed until you arrived here, Kuchiki-taichou."

If he had been any other person, he would be scowling at the Captain by this time. But since he was who he was, he chose to send her a hard glance, before looking away.

"I see," he said curtly. "For traces of the reiatsu would be strongest around the one who wields the Zanpakutou in question..."

"Indeed," agreed Unohana, cordially. She paused to take another sip of her tea. "Would you like to tell me, then, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, why you released your Zanpakutou inside the Relief Station?"

He glanced impassively at her.

"Do you think me unintelligent, Unohana-taichou?" he questioned, a cool note in his voice. "Unintelligent enough to release a Zanpakutou of such strength in a place where patients are recovering from their ailments?"

"No, I do not," said Unohana, "but I cannot think of any other way to explain the presence of the reiatsu."

As she looked at him then, meeting his gaze squarely, the dark haired noble averted his steely eyes to the mug of tea before him. "I think that there is a different explanation for this, Kuchiki-taichou..." the healer paused, "and I believe that you know what it is."

"And you wish for me to enlighten you, I suppose."

The 4th Division's Captain nodded, still smiling.

"Why of course," she said. "It is, after all, my division that might have been threatened..."

"I would not stoop so low as to attack the Relief Station, Unohana-taichou."

"I know that, Kuchiki-taichou, and I apologise if my words suggested otherwise." When he said nothing further in the silence that followed, the gentle healer sighed. "You do not need to tell me what occurred, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou," she said after a while, "but I would have thought that you would prefer having the matter solved between the two of us, rather than have it brought up in our next Goteijusantai assembly..."

The look she received was decidedly icy, but the 4th Division's Captain did not look away from it. For she knew that the noble would not want attention drawn on himself at the meeting, and she knew that, on any other day, the younger Shinigami would have already informed her of what had taken place, even before she had to send him a summons.

Not this time, though.

"I..." It was not often that the noble faltered. "I cannot give you the explanation you seek, Unohana-taichou."

"Then I will have no other choice but to-"

"-I cannot give you an explanation, because I do not know it myself."

For a long moment, the healer stared at her companion, her brows ever so slightly furrowed.

"Please elaborate, Kuchiki-taichou."

She clearly saw the shielded reluctance in the younger Captain's steely eyes, and it only served to confuse her further. "Kuchiki-taichou?" she pressed, wondering if this whole issue had, perhaps, something to do with one of her patients. Or rather, one patient in particular.

"What you sensed was Senbonzakura –you were correct," said the noble, somewhat stiffly. "But I did not use my Zanpakutou whatsoever. As I mentioned before, I am not so foolish." He shook his head. "I was at the Relief Station to do what I told you I would do, the other day, when I...sensed the reiatsu myself. That is all."

Unohana's brows were definitely furrowed at this. _If he is implying what I think he is implying, then..._the healer frowned, _'that is all', Kuchiki-taichou? Oh no, I do not think that is all. Not one bit._

"Am I to take it that your Zanpakutou released itself, then?"

The noble shook his head.

"There would be many more patients in the Relief Station if Senbonzakura released hers—released itself."

The healer had caught on to his slip.

"Then..." she was somewhat hesitant in saying this, because she knew that proud though the younger Captain was, he had exceptional talent and skill when it came to wielding his Zanpakutou. "...Did your Zanpakutou _spirit_ release itself...?" She paused when he didn't reply, wondering if she had insulted his skill this time. "I do not mean to sound rude, Kuchiki-taichou," she added, "but I-"

She stopped abruptly at the curt nod that she received from the noble, and it took a moment to gather her composure. "But..." she trailed off. "How-?" She frowned slightly. "Are you certain about this, Kuchiki-taichou? For... well. A Zanpakutou spirit releasing itself from the confines of the sword... it could mean quite a few things. Things which I doubt are—"

"If you have any further questions, perhaps you should speak to your patient. It is she who Senbonzakura showed her true form to." There was a barely noticeable touch of bitterness in the noble's voice, but the healer had to ignore in favour of what he had said.

"Patient?" she echoed. Her eyes suddenly widened. "By patient, do you mean-?"

The noble nodded once again, his shoulders even more tensed that they had been before.

"Inoue Orihime," he said, coolly.

The 4th Division's Captain allowed herself a moment or two to quickly ponder on what had been revealed to her, absently taking another sip of her tea as she did so.

From what had been said, Senbonzakura had...shown herself to the human girl. As strange as that sounded, she did not think that her colleague was the type of individual who would lie. And it was not as though he stood to gain anything by lying.

But that was not the only thing that struck her. The noble had told her to ask the girl for more information... and while she understood the logic in that –judging from everything else the noble had revealed to her- she could not help but wonder if there was something that he was leaving out.

For, surely, Senbonzakura would tell her wielder himself what had caused her actions?

She took another sip of the now lukewarm tea.

_Unless..._ her eyes flickered to the stoic Captain, taking in his profile, _unless they are not..._ She shook her head at the thought. That was absurd. Kuchiki Byakuya wielded Senbonzakura expertly –a feat he would not be able to manage if both he and the Zanpakutou spirit were at odds with each other.

_But then...why would he not be able to tell me himself...? And why does he seem...uncomfortable?_

"Kuchiki-taichou," she started slowly, putting down her mug of tea. "At the risk of sounding rude, may I ask you a question?"

The dark haired noble said nothing, choosing instead to stare ahead of him. Yet the healer did not continue speaking, sensing his unease and most certainly not desiring to add to it.

Besides, she was not entirely sure that she _wanted_ to ask him the question on her mind; it sounded rather farfetched, even in her mind.

"If you wish to," came the quiet murmur.

The healer nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"How is your relationship with Senbonzakura?"

When he was quiet for a short moment, she did not press him for an answer, for she knew that the question had probably startled him. Just as she knew that she would possibly find herself on the receiving end of another icy glance, before her companion politely took his leave of her, insulted by her treatment of him.

"I am still more than capable of wielding the Zanpakutou, Unohana-taichou."

She blinked, a little surprised –not by his answer, but by the tone with which it was delivered.

"Of course," she said, "but that is not the relationship I was alluding to. I was speaking of the more...personal relationship that we Shinigami eventually develop with our Zanpakutou spirits. The relationship that shows us exactly how we are each a half of the other's soul..."

She waited even longer this time, as the noble remained quiet. Yet even then, she did not push him. Although it didn't stop her from wondering how things had led to _this_; she had honestly wanted to just ask him about the reiatsu she had felt, as well as to thank him for keeping to his word.

But instead, they ended up discussing something rather...off-topic.

Dismissing her musings, she observed the 6th Division's Captain as he turned to look right at her, waiting for his answer –and waiting for him to remove himself from her presence in an offended manner.

But he did not speak, and he did not politely excuse himself, insulted by her question itself.

No. Instead, he chose to stare at her for a long moment.

And really, that was all he _had_ to do; for the look in his heavily guarded eyes gave her the answer she had been seeking. And it was an answer that she, quite honestly, had not thought to receive from him.

"It has been strained," he said at last, his voice soft.

Well aware that she was now delving into _his_ personal business, the 4th Division's Captain wanted to word her next question as best as she could...but really, there was no other way to ask it.

"How long has this been going on for, Kuchiki-taichou?" she questioned, her voice gentle.

The noble refused to look away from her, she noticed, and inwardly wondered at the meaning behind that. There was a brief pause, during which something she couldn't quite indentify flashed across the guarded, steely eyes.

"From the time...I..." he paused, clearing his throat. "From the time I lost the last of what was mine." He paused, eyes flickering. She did not know if she imagined it, or if he seemed angered with himself. "From the time I fully devoted myself to my work, and my division."

The healer nodded, although she did not think she quite understood the significance of that.

"Oh," she said, "I se—"

Realisation hit her just then.

'_From the time I lost the last of what was mine.'_

Her eyes widened imperceptibly.

'_From the time I fully devoted myself to my work, and my division...'_

She closed her eyes briefly, easily recalling her memories of the one time she had seen this stoic, seemingly unflappable young noble losing some of his composure.

He had been standing eerily still, she recalled, as she had sadly given him her diagnosis of _her_ condition. And even though he had managed to keep his facial expression neutral, even though he had known for a while that this was inevitable, it had not stopped the anguish from showing in his eyes.

_Oh, Kuchiki-taichou_, she thought, sadly, _you have kept this fact to yourself since _then_...? Do you distrust your colleagues so much?_

* * *

**A/N**

I realise now, as I'm typing this Author's Note, that there are a lot of scene jumps in this chapter, at least in comparison to the previous chapters. Two of those scenes, however, were rather important. They were actually meant to be in the previous chapter, but it made the whole thing too long, so I cut the scenes out. Unfortunately, I couldn't really delay putting them in for another chapter or so –well, I could have, but it would have made things seem rushed...and I didn't think that would be appropriate.

_Aaaanyways_, I'm not quite sure about my portrayal of Rukia. I tried hard to get it right but...I don't know. I don't think I'm quite there yet. It sure is a bit taxing, going from writing Byakuya to Rukia! I know that Ishida only made a very, very brief appearance, but...well. Things have changed with _him_ too, not just for Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki etc. I guess Orihime really was a central part of them rallying together, though maybe not _as_ much as Ichigo was.

The scene with Byakuya at the end was particularly difficult. I didn't want him to blurt everything out to Unohana –and I supposed he didn't not directly, anyway. But I _did_ think that he would rather tell her some bits of it, rather than be confronted during a Goteijusantai meeting. After all, he has his pride, and he doesn't need anyone knowing about the strained relationship shared between him and Senbonzakura –that's his personal business.

As for _why_ the relationship is strained, and the significance of the particular even Unohana seems to be describing... well, let me just say that the explanation is not what it might seem to be, at first. And that's all I can say there, without giving too much away. It's not that Byakuya can't use his Zanpakutou –he _can_, but Senbonzakura is not very...pleasant around him. Not anymore, at least.

I'm really getting late now, so I'll end this here. I hope you won't mind waiting a week or so for the next update –and I hope this sort of makes up for that.

Keep smiling!

Siriusgirl1


	9. New Faces, and the Tears of Two Women

**

* * *

**

A/N

Firstly, let me start this off with a warning; this chapter is rather long. Not _as_ long as the longest chapter for this fic (so far), but it's in second place. So I apologise in advance for any pain in the eyes while reading this!

Secondly, here are two anonymous review replies;

**Moon**: I'm glad you seem to be enjoying things so far. It's a bit of work, keeping the characters _in_ character, but it's also good fun at the end of the day. Thank you for your review.

**May:** Hehe, yeah, I was seriously debating on making Orihime apologise for her outburst, but I think she has a bit more...character (?) than that. And I don't think Byakuya would've been expecting her to say she _wouldn't_ apologise. As I said in the previous review reply, while it is difficult keeping certain characters (cough-Byakuya-cough) in character, it's also fun at the end of the day, when I get to read over it before submitting the chapter and trying to picture the characters saying/acting in the manner I've written. Thanks so much for your review!

And as for everyone else who reviewed, I hope you've received your replies! This may sound corny, but it really does make my day to see the reviews for this story, and to hear your opinions on what's been happening. So, _thank you_.

**Disclaimer: **I wish 'Bleach' belonged to me. If it did... well, I don't know what I'd do. So I guess it's a good thing it's all Kubo Tite's, huh?

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: **New and Old faces, and the Tears of Two Women**

There was a lot on the dark haired woman's mind, not just the slowly increasing temperature of the 11th Division officer who had been rushed to the Relief Station minutes ago. As such, she was in no mood to put up with the Shinigami's restlessness, which was why she fixed him with a particularly stern glare.

Watching him stiffen before immediately stopping his struggling, she couldn't help but think that, sometimes, it helped to have a reputation that others were fearful of. It was easier to get things done.

A shadowed expression flitted across her face as her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she had had with her colleague the previous night, but she quickly pushed all recollections of the incident aside as she felt the familiar sorrowful wave attempt to overtake her.

She couldn't afford to let her concentration waver when she was with a patient –even if the patient was not too badly injured.

With an inward sigh, she withdrew her hands, satisfied with the man's vitals.

From her patient's fidgeting, she could tell that he was getting restless, but she was not in the mood to tolerate such behaviour.

"I am afraid that you will have to remain here overnight, Sasagawa Hiroji-san," she said, after a moment's pause. "Is something wrong?" she enquired, seeing the expression that quickly flashed across his face.

The pale haired man shook his head.

"No, Unohana-taichou," he mumbled. "But...but are you sure that I can't go back...? I mean...it's just a few cuts, right?"

"If it was 'just a few cuts', Sasagawa Hiroji-san, I would have told 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku-kun that there was no need for you to be brought to the Relief Station," pointed out the 4th Division Captain, her voice calm. "But since your injuries are not too severe, I am certain that you will be well enough to leave by tomorrow morning."

The 11th Division Shinigami frowned.

"But Zaraki-taichou's starting his training regimen later this eve—" His voice trailed off when he saw the smile on the Captain's lips; it was a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"If you wish to aggravate your injuries further, and possibly lose all possible feeling of your sword arm, Sasagawa Hiroji-kun, please, _do_ go ahead and join your Captain." The dark haired woman continued to smile down at him. "However, do not expect me to spend a moment of my time healing you from whatever injuries you will acquire afterwards."

The Shinigami opened and closed his mouth, looking very much like a fish out of water, and the healer's expression turned sombre. "We have enough injured at the moment; I am afraid that I will not take too kindly to those who injure _more_ Shinigami, out of a desire to merely...elevate whatever boredom rests within them."

She turned on her heel, satisfied that not only had the young Shinigami gotten the message, but that he probably, hopefully, wouldn't attempt sneaking out anyway. "You may convey that message to your Captain when you return to the 11th Division tomorrow, if you wish."

When she stepped out into the corridor, she was quickly met by her Vice-captain. "Isane-san," she called in greeting, keeping her earlier mild irritation hidden. "Is something the matter?"

The tall Shinigami nodded slowly.

"It's-" She paused, glancing around them somewhat nervously –causing her Captain to send her a questioning glance.

"Yes, Isane-san?" she pressed, as she gestured for the tall woman to walk along with her. Once again, she observed out of the corner of her eyes as her Vice-Captain glanced carefully around them.

"It's about Inoue-san, taichou," she whispered at last, glad that no one was within hearing range.

The gentle Healer frowned inwardly.

"What is it, Isane-san?" she inquired, not quite liking the wave of uneasiness that spread through her.

"She... Hanatarou-kun and I...we wanted to tell you earlier, but we thought that it was just... I mean, we didn't think that this behaviour would last," she explained, hastily. "We thought that, with everything that had happened, Ino – that she was...just not feeling well, but that that would change after some time, but—"

"Isane-san," interrupted the 4th Division's Captain, her voice as soft as it always was. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"She's not eating, taichou. She hasn't been eating for a while now. The only thing she _has_ been consuming, is water. And the occasional few sips of tea, but...but that's all."

She shook her head. "Hanatarou-kun and I just thought that she would change her mind eventually, as we didn't want to pressure her into eating, but...but she hasn't had had anything, and so we don't –we don't know what to do. Should we force her to? Or-"

"I do not believe that you should use any force, even if it is to ensure that she eats something, Isane-san," cut in the Captain, a firm note in her voice. She sensed the look the younger Shinigami sent her, and smiled. "You seem surprised."

Isane nodded.

"It's just..." she paused. "Well, you tell us to do whatever it takes to get other patients to eat, so..." She trailed off, sending her superior a questioning look that only caused her smile to widen.

"That is quite true, Isane-san. However, this patient that you speak of is not a part of the 11th Division, nor is she one who has routinely caused us trouble." Unohana nodded at the unseated Relief Station workers as she passed by them. "In any case, I do not want to use any form of force when dealing with this particular patient. We know not what has been...done to her in the months preceding our taking her in, so I believe it would be safe if we were to handle things in a more neutral manner."

"That make sense, I suppose," commented Isane, although she didn't look too happy. "But we've already asked her, we've told her that she _needs_ to eat something, if she wants to get better, but..." She sighed, shaking her head. "And she doesn't even talk to us. Not unless we talk to her, and even then, it's as though...it's as though she really doesn't _want_ to speak up..."

That caught the 4th Division's Captain's attention.

"Is that so?" she queried, a pensive expression settling across her face as Isane nodded.

"And from what I've heard of her –I mean, from everything everyone's been saying... I don't know, it doesn't seem _like_ her to be so...so..." she trailed off, unable to find the appropriate word to describe the girl's behaviour.

"Withdrawn, perhaps?" suggested Unohana, kindly. "Isane-san, I fear we are forgetting one very important point. Even though she may indeed be awake now, our dear patient still suffers. And, sorrowful though it is, I do not see an end to that suffering, unless certain changes are made."

The 4th Division's Captain had an impassive expression on her face. "As I have said once before, these changes cannot be made by _us_. There is only so much that we, as healers, can do for our patients, Isane-san. The rest...is up to the patients themselves."

"So...Ino –ah, I mean...our patient...has to handle this by herself?" Her brows were furrowed in mild confusion as her Captain nodded.

"Indeed. It is a test, if you will. A test of her very character, and the strength it possesses." Unohana smiled humourlessly at the expression on the younger Shinigami's face. "Do not look so surprised, Isane-san. It is the same with any Shinigami who is brought here with serious injury." The smile faded. "Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou is a good example of this... It does not matter whether you are human or Shinigami; not in matters like these."

They continued walking in silence for a moment or two. "However, since this _is_ a rather serious and sensitive issue...let us go and see the dear girl now," said Unohana, suddenly. "Perhaps a bit of conversation would—"

The dark haired Captain stopped, her eyes moving from her Vice-captain, and to the area of the corridor before them. Somewhat startled, Isane followed her gaze.

"Taichou, what-" This time it was the younger Shinigami's turned to stop abruptly as the pale haired male ran towards them, a frantic expression on his face. "What is the meaning of this?" questioned the Vice-captain, as she saw two of the Relief Station's staff hurrying after the pale haired newcomer, desperate expressions on their faces.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou," gasped one of them, "f-forgive us! We...we tried to stop him but..."

"-He just r-ran and we...we couldn't..."

Both Captain and Vice-captain turned to the panting pale haired Shinigami, who looked terrified as he met their combined gazes.

"I –I..." His face paled quickly.

"There is no reason to be afraid," said Unohana, calmly, as she stared at him. "But might I inquire as to what has happened, for you to be creating a disturbance in this place of healing?"

The pale haired Shinigami paled even further, causing Unohana to smile gently in his direction. "What is your name, Shinigami-san?" she inquired.

"K-Kengo, U-Unohana-taichou," stammered the young man. "Kengo Fujihiro, of the 3rd Division."

Isane tensed at the mention of the 3rd Division, although Unohana merely continued smiling.

"Well then, Kengo Fujihiro-san," she said, "what seems to be the problem?"

The question seemed to startle the young Shinigami out of his fear, for the desperation was back in his eyes.

"Unohana-taichou, you –you have to come with me! We...we tried everything, but we –we don't know what to do! A-And...and..._oh_, they were saying that his heartbeat was getting fainter and fainter and –and, we don't want him to die, Unohana-taichou, we really don't!"

The dark haired Healer frowned.

"Whom are you speaking of, Kengo Fujihiro-san?" she queried, adopting a serious tone.

The 3rd Division Shinigami took a quick breath.

"Our Vice-captain," he said, the desperation in his voice only barely controlled. "Kira-fukutaichou."

Isane knew at once that it wasn't going to be good, having been the one who shared the 3rd Division Vice-captain's treatment with her own Captain. As was to be expected, her Captain was quick to take action.

"I see. Well then, it seems that I must make my way to the 3rd Division. Isane-san, kindly mind the Relief Station until I return. Do no leave under any circumstances, no matter what they are, please." She looked towards the shaking Shinigami. "Kengo Fujihiro-san, if you would lead the way...?"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

He was not ashamed, or overly prideful to admit or acknowledge the fact that he was not in a good mood. Because he _was not_ in a good mood. In fact, if he was to be completely honest, he was in as close to a foul mood as he could remember experiencing.

Ah, wait, that was a complete lie; for he knew that he had been in worse moods. But fact was that he had not been in one of _these_ moods for quite some time now; and the knowledge irked him even more, thus worsening his already bad mood.

He was quite certain that he had frightened the working staff at the Kuchiki manor earlier, before he had stormed away from the infernal, confining, _so very confining,_ place.

If he had thought that his division's compound would be a better place to sit out the storm that raged within him, he was proved wrong the moment he set foot into the room that he had to pass through to get to his office.

For it was not every day that a Captain walked into an office in his Division, only to see heap after heap of paper scattered all over the floor. It didn't help that the heaps of paper resembled the paperwork that all Seated Shinigami had to take care of at some point in time or the other.

His mood worsened when he recalled the fact that this was not just _any_ office. Rather, it was the office of his Vice-captain.

His Vice-captain, who had better have a perfectly reasonable and acceptable explanation for this, for the dark haired noble had deigned to stoop and pick up one of the crumpled sheets of paper, only to confirm that it was, indeed, an official document.

_Abarai_, he thought, resisting the urge to press a hand against the mild throbbing that had picked up within his head, _you have chosen the wrong day to display such an atrocious manner of behaviour._

It did nothing to help his mood when he noticed that the red haired Vice-captain was not seated behind his desk, as he usually was. He ignored the voice in his head that told him _he_ would not have 'stuck around' after causing such a mess either.

Closing his eyes and reigning in a small facet of his concentration, he attempted to locate his undisciplined Vice-captain's reiatsu, only to find it rather weak. Not weak in the sense that he was injured, but weak in the sense that he was either not close by, or somewhat...intoxicated.

Drinking. Had the fool done this under the influence of alcohol?

Hearing a sharp 'crack' from somewhere within the office, the noble pulled himself out of his thoughts, staring detachedly at the crack that was now very visible on the side of the missing Vice-captain's desk.

It was only then that he realised that he had allowed his reiatsu to rage against the impeccable control that he usually held it under.

Surprised at the realisation, for he prided himself on absolute control over his reiatsu, he turned his head away from the desk and strode forwards, the ends of his heirloom scarf trailing behind him as he reached his office.

He might have dreaded the condition of his office, if he had not already known that he had managed to explain quite well what he would do to the red haired Shinigami should he ever, _ever_ touch anything in the large room.

Foolish though he was even without any intoxication, he would like to think that the man knew better than to attempt anything so suicidal.

So when he stepped into the room and saw it in the same condition he had left it in yesterday, he nodded at nothing in particular, before closing the door behind him.

If he had been anyone other than Kuchiki Byakuya, he would not have hesitated to slam the door shut behind him; but he was who he was, and he did not see the point in allowing his thoughts to fuel his irritation, and thus, his actions.

No, he would deal with his Vice-captain later.

For now, though...

He frowned as he made his way to his desk, one hand resting on his Zanpakutou as he aimed to remove it from its usual position at his hip, so that he would be able to sit down.

_Senbonzakura_...

It was in vain, he knew, for no amount of pondering would make the proud Zanpakutou spirit speak to him. Not unless it was what she wanted to do, and in that case, she would be the one initiating a conversation, not him.

Brows furrowed, he swiftly placed the Zanpakutou on the table, before settling down in his seat.

He had a feeling that the more things continued in this vein, the more likely he was to...face certain complications. As it was, he had had no intention of telling anyone, be it his subordinates of his fellow Captains, of the strained relationship between his Zanpakutou spirit and himself. But as it also turned out, fate seemed to have a particular liking for not caring about his intentions, much less his _feelings_.

He supposed that it was...a good thing that the one who he had told –not that he had had a choice in the matter, of course- was none other than the 4th Division's Captain. He knew her and respected her well enough to know that she would not go around Seireitei, broadcasting the revelation. She knew the value of privacy, and of respecting it.

Yet at the same time, whoever controlled these happenings could not have picked a worse candidate to have him make this revelation to.

For, in addition to her other admirable traits, Unohana Retsu was also admired for her never ending helpfulness and kindness.

And he was the loner, the one who had occasionally suffered through unpleasant experiences of different nature throughout his life.

There was no better candidate for the dark haired Healer to 'help' –and in this case, he knew that she would be keeping an eye out on him. Whether he liked it or not was not important; she was the mother figure in their group of left over war survivors, and she would keep an eye on those who she felt needed to be looked out for.

Stormy, blue-grey eyes flitted to the still Zanpakutou that lay to the left of the table.

None of this would have happened had it not been for _her_. After all these years, what on earth had possessed her to step down from her 'throne', as it were, to poke her slender, elegant fingers in matters that most certainly did _not_ involve her?

Said matters did not, or rather, _should not_ involve him either, yet, here he was, involved in the matters of one who was a complete stranger to him, simply because his errant Zanpakutou spirit had evidently taken an interest in her.

Or was it...that _she_ was involved because he had found himself getting involved?

The thought made him halt all other thoughts ricocheting in his head, as he continued to stare at the sword.

_It would make sense, _he decided_, for Senbonzakura to get involved due to the fact that I have...done the same, for a Zanpakutou spirit and its wielder are, ideally, of a like mind. _

A stony expression spread across his face.

_But the problem with that thought lies in the fact that I have not gotten 'involved'... Not in the manner the word 'involvement' is usually used in. _He frowned. _I have not prodded in the girl's affairs, nor have I attempted to consciously do anything _for_ her. All I have done has been in honour of my sister, and due to the trust my fellow colleague has evidently placed on me..._

So, _no_, he had not gotten himself 'involved', thus prompting Senbonzakura to do the same.

He ignored the nagging voice in his head that asked him whose definition of 'involvement' he was using to clear the matter up; the rest of the population's definition, or his own, unique one.

For if he was to judge his actions based on _his_ definition of the term... well. It was certainly more than he had ever done for a person in quite a long time, except the time he had protected his sister from the traitors.

Feeling the renewed throbbing in his temples, the noble resisted the urge to raise a hand to the side of his head, knowing that it would do nothing to alleviate the pain. Pain that was new to him, for he was not quite certain as to how he was meant to deal with it, even though he knew what had brought it on.

He would eventually forgive himself for revealing what he had revealed to the 4th Division Captain; the situation had demanded it, after all, and there had been no other course of action available to him, unless he had resorted to dishonesty –an idea which failed to appeal to him.

But he did not think that he would be able to forgive himself for the onslaught of memories that had ambushed him once he left the Healer's company.

For while the memories were very much an important part of him, he had, over the years, managed to relegate them to a position where, although they still stung and itched and burned, they did not interfere with his work or his ability to carry out his duties and be himself.

_Evidently_, he thought, somewhat darkly, _I should never have deluded myself into believing that the pain _can_ be overcome._

And what made the pounding in his head worse; what fuelled the presently unstable rush of emotions within him; was the recollection of how his dreams had been haunted by regret-filled purple eyes, sickbeds, and deathbed requests.

And even though he had thought that he was past that...extreme stage of grief...

Even though he still had something of hers, something to actively honour her memory by...

Even though he was a hardened, matured man now than what he was before...

The icy pain in his chest continued to burn, serving as an ever present reminder of what he could never have.

Of what he should never even _hope_ to have, not if he wanted to spare himself the unnecessary trouble that would inevitably be caused.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not one to bemoan the concepts of fate, or to appeal to whatever 'high power' decided this fate.

But he could not help but wonder what he had done, whether in this lifetime or in a previous one, to have fate take such a liking to his suffering.

* * *

**Back at the Relief Station:**

The dark haired male stared at the hustle and bustle in the corridor before him, a thoughtful expression on his face as he eyed each somewhat familiar face, unable to find the one face he was looking for.

"Kyouraku-taichou?" The tall, short haired Vice-captain paused, her brows furrowed as she carefully adjusted her grip on the tray she was carrying. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

The 8th Division's Captain smiled at the Vice-captain, only to watch as a somewhat concerned expression flashed across her face. "Is Ukitake-taichou alright? Does he need any medical attention?"

"No, no, Kotetsu-chan, Juu –ah, Ukitake-taichou is well." He watched as golden haired Shinigami scurried past them. He was sure he hadn't seen _her_ before. "Is she new to the Relief Station? I'm sure I would've remembered a pretty face like hers..."

Isane stared in the direction the blonde had taken off in, before she shook her head at the Captain's behaviour.

"No, she's not new, Kyouraku-taichou. She has just been assigned to a more active post within the Relief Station." She quickly stepped out of the way of a group of healers scurrying towards the door. Frowning as she gazed contemplatively after them, the slender woman continued. "Is there anything I can help you with, Kyouraku-taichou?"

The renowned Captain stroked the stubble on his chin as he gazed down at her.

"Well, I _was_ looking for Unohana-taichou..."

"Oh, well, taichou is not here at the moment. There was an emergency that she had to attend to."

Kyouraku looked surprised.

"An emergency?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow. "I hope things are well...?"

"It was in the 3rd Division. I don't know the exact details, but I do believe that Kira-fukutaichou had a...relapse, of sorts."

The older Captain's eyes were shadowed for the briefest of moments, before he sighed.

"Oh dear. That young man really must learn not to overexert himself..." He smiled at the younger woman as she fidgeted. "But silly me, here I am chatting when you clearly have work to do!" He chuckled. "Forgive me, Kotetsu-chan. Ah, I mean, _older_ Kotetsu-chan..."

Isane smiled faintly up at him. There had been a time when she had been somewhat offended by the Captain's familiar way of addressing her (her as 'older Kotetsu-chan' and her sister as 'younger Kotetsu-chan')...but she had come to realise that that was simply the way the man was. He meant no harm by it.

"That's alright, Kyouraku-taichou, I was only going to take this meal up to Inou –" She stopped abruptly, eyes widening in something akin to horror. "Ah! I mean, I was...it's...it's for a...a patient..."

She trailed off when she saw the amused glint in the Captain's eyes.

"My dear older Kotetsu-chan," he said, shaking his head, "While you over protectiveness _is_ endearing... you must not forget that I know about this patient of yours. All of us Captains do."

Isane belatedly realised that that was the truth.

"Oh." She bowed her head. "Forgive me, Kyouraku-taichou." She paused. "It's just...well...she's just...rather fragile, right now..."

A serious expression took the place of the grin on the older Shinigami's face.

"I suppose that is to be expected..." he murmured, letting out a sigh. "I wouldn't wish any of what she has experienced on anyone, much less someone of _her_ nature."

Isane nodded.

"It's cruel, isn't it?"

"How _is_ she, though?"

"Fragile," answered Isane, ruefully. "And not very...talkative."

"Strange," murmured Kyouraku, "that's not what I had heard... But then again, after what she's been through..." He fixed the healer with a glance. "Has she had many visitors at all? The poor thing must be quite lonely..."

"The people she would no doubt like to have visiting her cannot do so, for obvious reasons, Kyouraku-taichou..."

The long haired man nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that she doesn't feel lonely, Kotetsu-chan."

Isane nodded in agreement.

"That might actually explain her lack of interest in anything," she muttered, staring down at the tray of food in her hands. "And her lack of an appetite..."

"Lack of appetite? That can't be good, can it?"

She shook her head again.

"Not really. But Unohana-taichou doesn't want us to use force, like we might have done with certain unruly patients..."

Kyouraku nodded.

"Given that we don't know what she has been through during her stay over _there_, it would make sense for her to say so." He glanced at the tray once more. "So, you are going to deliver this to her room?" Isane nodded. "Would you mind if I tag along?"

The Vice-captain looked startled.

"Eh? But...Kyouraku-taichou..."

"Do I need sempai's permission to visit her? I was under the impression that anyone of Captain-class could pay her a visit –if they wanted to, of course. Though I can't really see any other Captain visiting her, other than Juushirou, maybe, if he wasn't bedridden..."

"Kuchiki-taichou visits often," protested Isane, shaking her head. "And _Kurotsuchi_-taichou paid her a visit once too...although I doubt Unohana-taichou will allow him to do the same."

With a last glance at the tray in her hands, she nodded to the older Captain. "Alright, Kyouraku-taichou, I don't that Unohana-taichou wouldn't have said 'no' to you visiting her. Who knows, maybe a new visitor might cheer her up somewhat..." She had not taken two steps when she realised that the 8th Division's Captain was standing eerily still. "Kyouraku-taichou...?"

When he looked at her, the surprise on his face was quite evident.

"Am I really getting so old, older Kotetsu-chan? Is there a specific age after which you think hearing tests are mandatory?"

The female Shinigami gaped at him.

"K-Kyouraku-taichou...?"

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu-chan, but I could have sworn that you said Kuchiki-taichou visits. Often."

"I did say that," she said, wondering what was wrong with that. "Because he does. Why, he was here yesterday, according to Unohana-taichou."

It was only later that she wondered if she should have kept that fact to herself. Something about the impossibly wide smile that formed on the Captain's lips gave her the distinct feeling that Kuchiki-taichou may not be pleased with her admission.

_But that's ridiculous_, she thought, shaking her head. _Why would he not be pleased? What could possibly happen?_

"That's _very_ interesting, older Kotetsu-chan. Very, _very_ interesting..." With more cheer in his voice than before, the older Captain gallantly gestured ahead of them with his hand. "Lead the way, Kotetsu-fukutaichou chan! We have a patient to cheer up."

Still somewhat bemused, the healer did as he bid. If it had been any other Captain, she might have been hesitant at allowing them to meet the human girl, but this _was_ Kyouraku Shunsui. She knew for a fact that her Captain considered him trustworthy, and that he wouldn't harm the girl at all.

Besides, maybe he was right; maybe a new visitor, or the sight of a new face, would help the girl a little?

_As good looking as Kuchiki-taichou is, _she thought with an inward giggle, _I think Kyouraku-taichou's personality will be a refreshing change._

* * *

**At the same time:**

"And then, and then—_woahhhhh..._" The busty, evidently drunk woman teetered on her feet, very nearly losing her balance.

"Woah there-! We don' wanna have ter take ya ter Uno...Uno...Unohana-tai...chou..." said her red haired companion, his voice heavily slurred as he grabbed hold of her arm, steadying her.

The blue eyed woman laughed.

"Ha –haha... I think...she's used to us..." she gasped, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes. "'S'not the first time we've been...this...this..."

"Drunk...?" suggested the tattooed male, the grin never leaving his face. "Yeah, tha's true..." He took another swig from the bottle in his hands. "What d'ya wanna do now, huh?"

His pretty companion giggled.

"Sing!" she squealed, pointing a finger in the air.

"Huh?"

"Aw, c'mon! Let's sing. We'll sing...somethin' happy. Happy, happy, happy..." Her companion had a somewhat bemused expression on his face.

"That would be nice," chimed in a soft, gentle voice, "especially seeing how your Captain and squad will be rather _un_happy if they were to find you like this..."

It took a while for the pair to register the presence of a third party, and when it did, they both whirled around –although rather clumsily, and thus, slammed into each other and ended up in a laughing heap on the floor.

The tall, rather frail looking figure shook his head at the pair, although there was no hiding the twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"Wha-? Hehe...tha' was...funnnn...y..." gasped the busty woman, as she laughed into her companion's shaking shoulder.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou," started the white haired figure, as he stooped down, holding a hand out to the long haired woman, "I think it's best if the two of you head back to your divisions, or go to Unohana-taichou..."

"No! We're –we're good," mumbled Renji, trying to manoeuvre his hand from underneath his friend so that he could take another swig from the sake bottle still miraculously held in his hand.

"Oh no, Abarai-kun," said the white haired male, reaching forward and deftly removing the bottle from the already intoxicated man's hand. "I think you've had enough. Both of you." He sighed as he watched them for a moment longer. "Unohana-taichou will be able to help you with this..." He paused. "But then again, I am not quite certain that she would appreciate having to treat patients for hangovers, when there are other, somewhat more serious things going on..."

From the giggle and blank look that he received from the pair, the pale man decided that he probably wouldn't get anything coherent from them. Shaking his head once again, he held his hand out to Matsumoto once again. "Come now, Matsumoto-san. As...comfortable as Abarai-kun maybe at the moment, I doubt it'll remain that way."

The 10th Division Vice-captain stared at the hand held out to her, her eyes half shut against the glare of the sun. Staring some more, she eventually allowed her eyes to follow the path of the hand, until, eventually, they rested on a somewhat blurred face.

Something told her that the face belonged to someone she knew, but the thought was quickly pushed out of her mind when she saw the hair that fell around said face.

The _white _hair.

"...T-Tai...chou...?" she whispered, screwing her eyes tighter against the moisture that suddenly filled her eyes. "Tai...chou?"

She didn't notice the man stiffen. "What-? You're...not supposed to be...to be here, taichou. The hospital. No, the...Relief Station...and...and..." Matsumoto shook her head, closing her eyes. "I don't...don't know anymore, tai...chou..."

The white haired male had a sorrowful expression on his face as he stared down at the tearful Vice-captain, knowing exactly what, and whom, she was talking about.

Ignoring the familiar pang in his chest as he thought of the 'taichou' she had been referring to, he slowly reached out and brushed the hair away from the intoxicated woman's face, heart clenching once more when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san," he murmured, sadly. "I wish I could help you..."

"Yo, you alrigh'?"

Renji's voice snapped the Captain out of his thoughts, causing him to glance at both of them in turn.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to do this without any help..." he mumbled, before smiling at the younger Shinigami. Shuffling forward, he moved towards the 10th Division's Vice-captain, and grabbed hold of her arm, trying to manoeuvre both of them so that he could sling the arm over his shoulder and thus help the woman up.

Just when he thought he had succeeded, things went downhill.

For he had managed to pull himself to his feet, supporting the long haired woman's weight as well, when the searing pain rippled across his chest. That was the only warning he got before the coughs all but exploded from his lips, and really, that was the only warning that he needed.

"...Eh...? Tai...chou. You okay...?"

He tried to smile at the woman, but the action only made him cough harder.

Hazel eyes narrowed in a silent plea as he felt the liquid rise in his throat.

_Please...please, not now. Not again._

He managed to raise a hand to his mouth in time to catch the thick, coppery liquid that came up with his coughs. He could still feel the weight of the Shinigami he was helping support, but he soon realised that he was leaning equally on _her_, relying on her to help support him.

The pain in his chest was making its presence known in small, sharp bursts, as he moved his hand from around the intoxicated woman's waist, only to clutch at his chest.

_I suppose...there _was_ a reason why... why Unohana-taichou...ordered n-nothing but...bed rest..._

"What the – taichou!!"

Relief flooded over him as he heard the familiar yell.

"S...Sen...tarou..."

The dark haired 3rd Seat rushed forward into the garden.

"Kiyone! Oi, Kiyone! Hurry up and get out here! Taichou needs help!" he yelled, coming to a halt before his Captain. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Shinigami both leaning on and somehow supporting his ailing Captain. "M-Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

"Huh?"

He turned his head sharply at the more masculine sounding voice.

"A-Abarai-fukutaichou too? What're you doing –ah, taichou, please put Matsumoto-fukutaichou down! You're not meant to be exerting yourself!"

"Sentarou, what the heck did you –Ukitake-taichou!"

When the light haired, shorter Shinigami came to a halt beside the group, her eyes first narrowed and then widened when she took in the sight before her. Realisation dawned on her when she saw the bottle of sake on the ground. "We need to get taichou inside," she said, her face paling ever so slightly when she saw the blood escaping through the kind man's mouth.

"W-We need to get –get them to-"

But Kotetsu Kiyone ignored her Captain.

"Sentarou, you take taichou inside. I'll...I'll find someone to help me take care of these two," she said, not looking particularly friendly as she glared at the two Vice-captains.

They could drink for the rest of their lives for all she cared, but did they _really_ have to somehow get her Captain involved? Especially in the fragile state of health he was in at the moment?

"Sure thing. Maybe...you could send word to the 6th and 10th Divisions...?" suggested Kotsubaki Sentarou, as his sometimes friend-sometimes enemy slipped the blue eyed woman's arm from around their Captain's shoulders, allowing him to support the older Shinigami.

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he met Kiyone's gaze.

"That's a brilliant idea," said Kiyone, a small smile gracing her lips. "That'll teach them not to involve our taichou in anything again. Although...I think I'll take Matsumoto-san back myself, and leave someone else to inform Kuchiki-taichou about this..."

"K-Kiyone, don't you think tha –that's a bit—"

"You, taichou, have no say in the matter. _You_ are going right back to bed." The shorter girl glared at her Captain, not seeming to care that she had cut him off. "Don't argue. You don't want me to go to and get Unohana-taichou now, do you?"

She smiled victoriously when she saw the expression that swiftly crossed her Captain's face. "I thought not. Now, shoo."

Grinning once at her, Sentarou half helped, half carried, their Captain back inside.

Let it not be said that the 13th Division's 3rd Seats were only capable of arguing with each other and causing trouble.

When the need arose, they could work _very well_ together.

Much to the fond exasperation of their Captain, for this usually happened at _his_ expense.

* * *

She found it difficult to pay full attention to what Isane was saying, as her eyes flitted from the friendly healer to the dark haired Captain leaning against the closed door to her room. After his first friendly smile at her, he had taken to leaning against the closed door, arms held limply at his sides, as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Even though she didn't actually _know_ this person, she knew _of_ him. He was a Captain; that much she knew...and she also knew that he didn't look as though he wanted to hurt her in any way.

But...

Well, appearances _could_ be deceiving, couldn't they?

Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw that the Captain's gaze had shifted from the ceiling, to her. Caught off guard, she quickly averted her gaze back to the tall healer, doing her best to look as though she was listening attentively to what she had to say.

A moment later, she slowly moved her gaze back to the seemingly relaxed man, only to have her eyes widen once more when he winked at her.

Flustered, she hurriedly turned her attention back to the woman at her bedside, ignoring the sudden warmth in her cheeks as she allowed her fingers to play with the blankets that were pooled at her waist.

Who _was_ he?

She stiffened when she heard the distinct footsteps, and knew at once that he was moving forwards. That he was moving towards her.

The _brown haired_ man was moving towards _her_.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the less often heard, but still more sensible, voice in her head to remind her that not everyone with brown hair was..._him_. That not every brown haired male sought to use her powers, and then use her as a distraction, before ultimately tricking her into—

"Hello there, Inoue Orihime-chan. I'm pretty sure that you're wondering who I am, hmm? I mean, I would too, if such a dashing young man such as myself was to suddenly appear in my room."

She looked up at the steadily nearing man, surprised. "If I was female, of course. I highly doubt I would be..._that_ excited if I was, well, a male. Well, that's not to say that I'm _not_ a male, because...as you can see, I _am_." He paused, raising a hand to rub his chin, "Eh...I think I confused myself with that one..."

The long haired girl didn't miss the mildly exasperated look that the healer sent in her superior's direction.

"Kyouraku-taichou, do you need me to get Ise-fukutaichou to clarify things for you?"

Colour fled the man's face.

"What? Oh, no. No, no, _no_. There's no need to do _that_, older Kotetsu-chan." He waved his hands quickly. "There's absolutely no need to do that! My lovely Nanao-chan is...is taking a break. Yes, that's it. She's taking a break. And it would be horribly cruel to disrupt such a well-earned break, wouldn't it?"

Her brows furrowed as she watched the discomforted Captain.

What was...going on?

"I understand, Kyouraku-taichou. There's no need to involve Ise-fukutaichou. Not one bit."

The brown haired male nodded, looking mildly relieved, before he returned his attention to the girl seated on the bed. He offered her a warm smile as he saw the curiosity in her eyes, stoically ignoring her too pale skin, thinning face, and the half moons under her eyes.

All those who met her, even briefly, had said that Inoue Orihime was a pretty human girl. And he had agreed, after catching glimpses of her as she had her friends waited to go back home, after witnessing three of the Goteijusantai showing their true colours.

But the beauty he saw before him now was a more...hollow, and diminished one.

It seemed rather tragic, if he were to think about it.

"I'm Kyouraku Shunsui, Inoue-chan. Captain of the 8th Division, but, really, there's no need to worry about such formalities." He reached out with a hand and tipped the straw hat he had on his head in a flourish, giving her a rather eccentric bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you –although, I'll admit, it _could_ have been in better surroundings..."

Orihime stared at the man, almost greedily taking in his flamboyant actions.

She was only vaguely aware of the worried expression on Isane's face as she glanced from her to the Captain.

_Kyouraku...Shunsui-san_, she thought, voicing the name in her head, trying to pry out any recollections she might have of him, but finding none except for the few occasional glimpses she had seen of him when they had arrived in Seireitei to prevent Kuch—

_No,_ a voice exclaimed in her head, _no, no, no, no. Not now. Not...just..._no.

Swallowing against the now common lump that formed in her throat, she nodded slowly when she saw that the Captain was still staring at her, the smile never once leaving his face.

"I..." She cleared her throat, not quite sure if she was embarrassed at the hoarseness of her voice. "It's...nice to meet you..." she said quietly, quickly averting her eyes from him.

The soft laugh that she heard, however, had her looking at him again.

"Not that I doubt you, Inoue-chan," said Kyouraku, sweeping his hat back onto his head. "But...is it really nice to meet me?" He sighed, placing a hand over his heart. "Because nothing about your expression seems to indicate any form of enthusiasm... which does sting, because, really, I had always thought that I brought joy to those around me. But I guess I thought wrong. Oh dear."

Orihime blinked at the sorrowful expression on the colourfully dressed Captain's face, before she gave a delayed response.

"Ah –n-no –that's not it, Ky...Kyouraku-san," she found herself stammering, "I –I'm –I really _am_ happy to...to see you. I mean –it's –I...um...I've heard good things about you!"

She watched as the man's head snapped up.

"Really? You have? What good things? Who said 'em?"

The vibrant haired girl didn't quite know how to react to the expectant expression on the Captain's face.

"Um... well, I...I haven't heard any _bad_ things about you," she said at last, her head bowed, "so...so I suppose that means...that...that there are _good_ things that can be said about you...?"

_Oh dear,_ she thought_, that wasn't very good at all, was it?_

Silence filled the room for a moment before the sobs broke it. Orihime was startled out of her somewhat embarrassed thoughts when the Captain threw himself onto the edge of her bed, resting his arms and head on it as he sobbed into his arms.

"N-No one has anything good to say about me," he mumbled, his voice somewhat muffled. "But I really _am_ a good person, Inoue-chan. R-Really. Ask Juu-kun if you want. He'll tell you!"

"...Juu-kun?" echoed Orihime, despite herself, as she watched the Captain's shaking shoulders, unaware of the way Isane was watching the two of them, a somewhat hopeful expression on her face as she did so.

The blubbering Captain nodded.

"Juu-kun," he repeated, "the 13th Division Captain."

Recognition dawned in Orihime's eyes, as she remembered the kind Captain who she had seen a bit of during the month she spent in Seireitei, training in the 13th Division's training fields.

"Ah," she said, "you mean Ukitake-san..."

Kyouraku raised his head at that.

"You know Juu-kun?" he queried, somewhat surprised. Although, if he thought about it, it really wasn't so surprising; from what he had heard, the girl was very much like his best friend, in terms of personality and almost ridiculously gigantic hearts.

Orihime shook her head.

"Not really... but I did see him a lot when I was training with Kuchi—"

And just like that her face paled once more, although she did her best not to show it. Pain filled eyes stared down at her hands as she bit her lip, reprimanding herself for her momentary loss of control.

Unfortunately for her, the observant Captain hadn't missed any of that, although he was sensible enough to know not to bring it up. As he stared at the once again withdrawn girl, however, an idea popped into his head.

In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure if it was the best idea, due to the present situation and the girl's health. Not to mention the abundance of...dislike that some Shinigami seemed to hold towards her.

_But_, he thought, as he glanced around the bleak Relief Station room, _I'm sure she could use some time outside... She doesn't look like she's seen the sun in quite a while..._

He snuck a quick glance at the 4th Division's Vice-captain, who was standing a little distance away, observing the goings-on. She certainly wouldn't be too fond of the idea... but surely he could be trusted enough to allow no harm to fall on the human girl?

"Say, Inoue-chan," he started, after another moment of pondering, "I have an idea."

Kotetsu Isane brought herself out of her daze as she heard the Captain's statement. Warily staring at the back of his head, she wondered if she should be worried or not.

But surely he would not do something silly? Not where this particular patient was concerned?

Orihime looked at him through the limp strands of her that had fallen over her eyes, forcing Kyouraku to overlook the sheer volume of loneliness and pain that shone in her large grey eyes.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "How'd you like to go and pay Juu-kun a visit?"

Isane's eyes widened.

"Kyouraku-taichou!"

But the 8th Division's Captain ignored her for the moment, not taking his eyes off the human girl.

"Juu-kun has the most _lovely_ gardens, you know, even though he has little to no talent with prettying them up." He shook his head. "And he has a lovely pond as well... with a lot of fish. Some of look rather old though. I think it'd be safe to say that Juu-kun's gardens are the prettiest in Seireitei."

The Captain paused. "Ah. Except for Byakuya-kun's that is."

He had only been looking at the girl in order to see if she was warming up to his plan, and he supposed that was a good thing, for he saw the flash in her eyes at the mention of...

_Eh? What has Byakuya-kun done now?_

But the Captain knew that he was wrong to think that the noble could have done something to the girl –not intentionally, anyway.

But it _did_ seem strange, now that he thought about it...for hadn't Isane said that the uptight, young noble was a frequent visitor?

"But..." Orihime fumbled with the blankets. "But I... I don't think Ukitake-san would want to... to see me," she finished, quietly, her eyes once again fixed elsewhere.

Kyouraku shook his head.

"Are you kidding, Inoue-chan? That guy would be pleased to see Byakuya-kun in a _bad _mood, just as long as he has visitors. And then he'll probably hand out candy to said visitors –do you like candy? Although, it would be amusing to see him attempting to hand Byakuya-kun some candy as thanks for visiting him... Imagine, our own, loveable Byakuya-kun, with candy. Ahem. Actually, let's not imagine, shall we?"

He tilted his head to the side when he saw the quick tilt of the girl's lips. "Ah? Was that what I think it was, Inoue-chan?" He shuffled closer towards her. "I think it was. What do you think, older Kotetsu-chan?"

Isane blinked.

"I –er, Kyouraku-taichou-"

"No need to be awed by my spectacular presence, older Kotetsu-chan," quipped the Captain, cheerfully, still looking at the human girl. "But I know that _that_, young lady, was a _smile_!" He pointed a finger at her face. "I know a smile when I see one, especially on the face of such a pretty...a pretty little thing like yourself."

He tilted his head to a side when the lips twitched again. "A_ha_! I _was_ right!"

Unable to help herself, Orihime raised her head to look at the Captain. The smile on her lips was small, much smaller than the ones her friends might have been used to, but to Isane, watching over the Captain's shoulder, it meant so, _so_ much more than any wide smile would have.

For it really spoke volumes.

It meant that the Inoue Orihime they had had described to them _was_ still residing within this girl's body.

It meant that, given the proper company, Inoue Orihime _could_ smile again –although it would take a long time, and a lot of effort.

But more importantly, it meant that while the girl was indeed suffering from loneliness, it _could_, eventually, be cured.

(And she supposed that it also meant that Kyouraku-taichou really should be given more credit for his ability to bring out the best in people. If _he_ had managed this much with the girl who had not smiled in a long time, who knew what a gentle soul such as Ukitake-taichou would be able to manage, if he ever got the chance?)

"I'm sorry..." whispered Orihime, snapping Isane out of her thoughts. "I didn't mean to-"

"To smile?" finished Kyouraku, shaking his head. "Tut, tut, Inoue-chan. You should be sorry for not smiling more often." At the variety of emotions that flashed swiftly across her face, the dark haired Captain smiled, understanding the whirlwind of emotion, mixed together with confusion that was quite possibly running through her.

The poor girl needed something to distract her from her no doubt unpleasant, pain-filled thoughts. He wondered why the thought had never crossed the 4th Division staff's minds.

Refocusing his attention, he smiled warmly at the timid girl, swiftly ignoring the tension that was evident in her body. "Tell me, Inoue-chan, when was the last time you went for a walk...?"

* * *

**At the 6th Division:**

The unseated 13th Division Shinigami swallowed for what seemed to be the millionth time as he stood in position before the dark haired Captain's desk. He had never thought that such an intense amount of silence could cause such an intense amount of fear.

Then again, what did he know?

He snapped himself out of his thoughts as the Captain nodded. Steely eyes landed on him, and it was all he could do to keep himself from turning on his heel and running for his life. He had, after all, seen the mess in the Vice-captain's room on his way to seeing the Captain, and he could only hope that the man didn't take any of his apparent anger out on _him_.

"You may leave," said the noble, coldly.

The unseated Shinigami didn't need to be told twice.

Giving the man a low bow, he quickly turned on his heel and exited the office, waiting until the door shut behind him before he abandoned all sense of pride and _ran_ out of the building, and the compound altogether.

The noble, in the meanwhile, stared at the closed door, not at _all_ pleased with the message that had been relayed to him.

Well, at least he had an idea as to why his Vice-captain's office was such a mess, as well as why the paperwork was strewn thoughtlessly on the floor.

The hot-headed _fool_ had evidently been intoxicated when he had been doing his paperwork –although he would admit that he had thought the man possessed more sense than to do that.

When he had left the office earlier in the day yesterday, he was almost certain that there had not been any sign of alcohol anywhere. Then where-? Hmm, perhaps that would teach him not to take the rest of the day off, and lounge in the Kuchiki manor, sipping tea and wallowing in his misery.

He really _did_ wonder why he continued to keep the man around as his Vice-captain. Especially when he acted as irresponsibly as _this_.

For although he would certainly deal with the red haired Shinigami for his neglect of his paperwork and his thoughtless conduct, he considered it highly insensitive of him and his 'drinking buddy', to disrupt the peace that the 13th Division's Captain rightfully deserved.

The man was more or less bedridden –_surely_ that should have hinted to them that it would not be right to barge into his gardens, disrupting his rest?

_You had better have a good explanation for this, Abarai_, thought the noble grimly, before he pushed his chair back, intent on paying the 13th Division a visit.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"I hope you're decent in there, Juu-kun! You've got visitors," called out the brown haired Captain as he brought his Shunpou to a halt, the moment he entered the private Captain's quarters of the 13th Division. It wouldn't do to reveal himself elsewhere after all, not with the petite, currently awed figure in his arms.

He smiled down at the girl as he gently lowered her to her feet, making a mental note to tell Unohana-taichou that she really should do something about her intake of food, because she did not weigh anywhere near what a girl of her shape and size _should_ weigh.

Straightening his hat to keep it from falling off his head, he gestured before them. "Have you been here before?"

The long haired girl shook her head, her eyes taking in the panelling on the doors, as well as the wooden floorboards. "Well, that's good. There's always a first time for everything," he commented, wisely, before he moved forward. "Juu-kun should be in his room," he said, as he gestured for her to follow him. Noticing her hesitation, however, he smiled. "Not to worry, I highly doubt he's doing anything indecent inside there..."

The girl's delayed reaction came in the form of wide grey eyes and a pale tinge of pink working its way across her cheeks.

"I –I didn't –I wasn't thinking that..." she stammered, her voice no more than a whisper.

But the 8th Division's Captain waved a hand merrily, as he stopped before a closed door.

"Come on, Inoue-chan. I _assure_ you that Juu-kun doesn't bite," he said, before he slid the door open. Blinking slightly against the natural light that almost hit him right in the middle of the face, it took half a moment for him to realise that his friend had opened the doors on the far wall of his room; the doors that allowed him easy and convenient access to the beautiful gardens he had been speaking of earlier.

Turning his eyes away from the opened doors, he looked to the futon in the middle of the room, smiling at the long haired male who hurriedly pushed himself into a semi-seated position. "Yo, Juu-kun! I've –" Kyouraku's voice trailed off as he took in his friend's too pale features, and the beads of sweat pooling on his brow. "You had another attack, didn't you?"

The white haired Captain smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about, Shunsui," he said, brushing the beads of sweat off his brow. "I merely-"

"You overexerted yourself..." Kyouraku frowned. "Sempai isn't going to be very happy when she finds out, Juu-kun..."

The 13th Division Captain made a face.

"I'm hoping she won't have to find out," he quipped, before he shook his head. "What were you saying about visitors?"

"Ah! Of course –silly me." Kyouraku stepped slightly away from the doorway, gesturing to someone standing in the corridor to come forward. When nothing happened after a few moments, the dark haired man reached out and gently tugged whoever it was forward, until they stood in the doorway with him.

The white haired Captain absently took note of the unkempt, lightweight sleeping yukata, before his hazel eyes focused on the girl's face.

Grey eyes... bright, vibrant hair...

His hazel eyes widened as they looked with hers.

"Inoue Orihime..."

Kyouraku nodded.

"Yup, and Inoue-chan, this is Juu-kun. Ah, but you said you knew him already..." He gestured for the girl to step inside, before he did so himself, sliding the door shut behind him.

Ukitake watched as the girl stood where she was, hands hanging limply at her side as she stared at her feet.

This continued for a moment, before it all hit him.

"Shunsui," he started, his voice pleasant, "Orihime-chan has been staying at the Relief Station all this while, hasn't she?"

"Yup. The poor thing... she must've been going insane, with the lack of things to do there..." Kyouraku patted the startled girl on the shoulder. "Don't you worry, Inoue-chan, we'll try and find something to entertain you."

Ukitake cleared his throat, sending his friend a pointed glance.

"Unohana-taichou _does_ know that Orihime-chan is...here, doesn't she?" His friend blinked once, staring at the girl's bowed head, before he turned towards him.

"Well, about that...you see, Juu-kun, it was sort of a-"

"_Doesn't she_, Shunsui...?"

Kyouraku sighed.

"Sempai wasn't there –something about Kira-fukutaichou having another nervous breakdown or something like that. Hey, now, don't look at me like that, Juu-kun. Inoue-chan hadn't left that horrible, horrible room at _all_. She couldn't even open the windows –they were sealed shut or something. A bit of fresh air will certainly do her some good, as well as a change in environment, and—"

"-Unohana-taichou is going to be rather worried when she returns to the Relief Station and finds Orihime-chan missing, Shunsui," pointed out Ukitake, a grave expression on his face.

The 8th Division's Captain grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take on sempai's wrath. I think I'll be able to handle it..."

Ukitake sighed.

"That's not the-"

"I'm sorry."

Both Captains turned to stare at the girl, who was once again staring at her feet, except this time, she had clasped her hands together in a rather...nervous gesture.

"Eh, Inoue-chan?"

But the girl wouldn't look up.

"I'm...sorry." She shook her head. "I –I didn't mean to cause any –I don't mean to get anyone into trouble but-...I...I just –I didn't –" She stopped abruptly, as the panic swelled up in her chest. She tightened her grip on her hands. "I...I-"

Ukitake's eyes widened as he sensed the unmistakeable flicker in her barely there reiatsu, and knew what was happening.

"Orihime-chan," he called, failing to get a response. "Orihime-chan. _Orihime_." The girl looked up sharply, a fearful gleam in her grey eyes. "Please," continued Ukitake, gently, "do not blame yourself. And do not apologise either. Unohana-taichou won't be angry, not when she sees that you are with us."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "She may be concerned about your wellbeing, Orihime-chan, but she knows that neither Shunsui, nor myself, will do anything to hurt you."

The vibrant haired girl held his gaze for a long moment, as Kyouraku stood still, observing the pair. He knew better than to intervene when Juushirou was 'working his magic' as he liked to call it, much to Juushirou's embarrassment.

"You... Kyouraku-san...won't get into...trouble?" inquired the girl, her voice no more than a whisper.

Ukitake shook his head.

"Not at all," he said, as reassuringly as he could.

"Actually, depending on your mood while you're with us, sempai might even have a reason to _thank_ us," added Kyouraku, as a thought struck him. He grinned at the puzzled expression on the girl's face as she turned to look at him. "Never mind, Inoue-chan. Ignore me; I can say things that don't make a lick of sense at times."

Ukitake snorted.

"At times? It is far more frequent than that, Shunsui."

"Juu-kun, your words _wound_ me... And here I was, thinking you were my one true friend..." The eccentric Captain placed a hand over his heart as a pained expression fell into place on his face.

"Leave the chest pains to me, Shunsui –heaven knows I've perfected it," muttered the white haired Captain, dryly, as he shook his head at his friend's behaviour. Sneaking a glance at the girl, however, he was pleased to notice that the panic that had been in her eyes, face and whole body, really, was slowly dissipating.

He continued to watch the girl as she glanced away from his friend, following her gaze as she moved it towards the sliding doors; the ones that gave them a very nice view of the garden.

Understanding dawned on him at once. _Of course. She wouldn't have gotten the chance to leave her room at all, much less to go outdoors..._

He smiled. "Would you like to take a look at the gardens, Orihime-chan?"

The girl gave a start, eyes quickly switching to him and holding his gaze for a moment, before she nodded slowly. "Go ahead. It does look like it's shaping up to be a nice day outside."

He couldn't describe the pain in his chest –pain _not_ caused by his condition- when he saw the wary expression on the girl's face. It seemed as though she was...waiting for something else to happen.

_Oh child..._he thought, morosely.

Kyouraku seemed to have picked this up too, for he moved forward, placing a hand on the girl's back and giving her a gentle push forward.

"Go on, Inoue-chan. I'm sure you'll feel a bit better after spending some time outside..."

After another searching glance, this time directed at the 8th Division's Captain, the girl nodded slowly, before quietly making her way to the other set of doors. The Captains watched her take slow, cautious steps, sometimes teetering off balance, but quickly righting herself.

She was almost at the opened doors, and could very nearly feel the cooling touch of the wind on her face, when a figure dashed somewhat haphazardly into her line of sight.

Both Captains stiffened as they felt the presence, as Ukitake realised that he had forgotten to inquire after the 6th and 10th Divisions' Vice-captains, to see if they had been escorted either to their respective divisions, or to the Relief Station.

Kyouraku uttered an oath under his breath, realising that he had _somehow_ managed to overlook the fact that the garden was _not_ a private one, even if his friend had his own private access to it.

It was one of the 13th Division's gardens.

Which meant that whoever it was...would see the girl.

"Shit," he swore, just as Ukitake attempted to raise himself from the futon. Sending him a quick glare, he sped forward towards the girl, just as a mop of wild, red hair came into their sight.

"U-Uki-take-taichou..." panted the red haired figure, swaying drunkenly on his feet as he attempted to catch his breath. "Y-You have t-o hide me. Until I get –get over this hangover...! P-Please-! Taichou... t-t-aichou's comin' and he's gonna _kill_---"

The two Captains watched in dismay as the red haired Vice-captain's voice caught in his throat.

Eyes widened as they landed on the equally wide-eyed girl.

Both their faces paled. "W-Wha—" The tattooed man trailed off. "I-_Inoue_?!"

No one moved, seemingly content with staring at the other with equal expressions of horror on their faces.

It was at that moment that another figure made its presence known, as it appeared alongside the gaping red haired Vice-captain. And from the sharpness of the figure's reiatsu, he was decidedly unhappy.

"I require an explanation for this behaviour, Abar..." The noble, too, found his voice trailing off as his eyes shifted from his Vice-captain, to the shocked girl, and the equally shocked Captains behind her.

"I-I-Inoue-? B-But—"

With a speed that might have alarmed the two older Captains, had they not been relieved at the noble's action, the 6th Division's Captain swiftly raised, and then brought down his hand, right on the back of his Vice-captain's neck.

The reaction was instantaneous, as the Shinigami's eyes bulged in surprise for a quick moment, before he fell forward, in a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Four pairs of eyes fell on the back of the still body, idly watched the rise and fall that meant the Vice-captain was still breathing.

It was the young noble who broke the silence.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice was sharp, and his demand curt, as his eyes shifted to the brown haired Captain standing behind the girl, and then to the white haired Captain half lying on his futon.

He did not allow his eyes to rest on the still figure before him. "I was told to remove my Vice-captain from the gardens of the 13th Division, due to the disturbance caused in disrupting Ukitake-taichou's rest..."

Blue grey eyes narrowed at the chuckle that left Kyouraku's lips.

"No need to get anything in a twist, Byakuya-kun," he said, his eccentric manner back now that the crisis was averted. They were lucky that Abarai Renji had been drunk when he spotted the girl, for he was sure that they could find a way to make him believe he had been seeing things.

The noble sent him a particularly dark look. "Now now, I detect a bit of...animosity there, Byakuya-kun..."

"Shunsui, don't," interrupted Ukitake, hoping that the flashes of pain that had reappeared in his chest didn't mean what he thought they meant. "Now –Now is not the time for jokes..."

"But Juu-kun-"

"What is the girl doing here?"

Kyouraku turned back to the noble at the icy note in his voice, his interest piqued at the...effort the noble seemed to put in, to avoid looking at the girl. He raised his eyebrows. Was he embarrassed with the girl's state of dress? For although unrevealing, it wasn't the sort of thing people would wear outside on any day; and given the frozen gentleman, but gentleman nonetheless, that the noble truly was...

"I thought she could use a bit of fresh air," he said, seeing that his colleague was waiting for answers. "Don't worry, Byakuya-kun, no one saw us –or more importantly, _her_."

"Apart from Abarai," pointed out the noble, his face impassive as he managed to reign in his reiatsu once again.

Kyouraku nodded.

"Ah, yes, but you see, for _once_ you can admit that his drinking habits are a good thing," he started, "for we can convince him that he was so drunk he was-"

The two Captains shifted their attention to the one sitting on his futon as he coughed into his hand. "Juu-kun... oh dear..." The cheery expression was gone from the 8th Division Captain's face as he made his way towards his friend, pausing at the table to his left to grab a few pieces of plain white cloth, as well as the glass of water that was next to them.

"I –I'm –_f-fine_," gasped Ukitake, refusing the glass of water, although he held one of the squares of cloth against his mouth. "O-Ori...Orihime-chan..."

"Don't worry about —" When Kyouraku stopped in mid-sentence this time, it was due to the sob that filled the silence amongst them.

_Huh? Unless Byakuya-kun has decided to show some rather uncharacteristic remorse for what he did to Abarai-kun, I don't think..._

The 8th Division Captain's eyes softened when his eyes landed on the girl.

The noble found his eyes drawn to the shaking girl in front of him as the sobs continued, almost immediately noting the tears that filled her grey, _grey_ eyes, and streamed down her face.

Not letting his irritation, or confusion –however mild it was- show, the 6th Division's Captain followed the direction of her gaze, brows furrowing in question when he saw that she was staring at the now _snoring_ form of his Vice-captain.

_That is...strange_, he thought, glancing at the girl out of the corner of his eye, before quickly shifting his attention back to the red haired Vice-captain. _Why would she shed tears for Abarai? It does not make sense..._

Ah, but when did anything pertaining to this confusing girl _ever_ make sense? To him, at least?

Not that he was trying to make sense of her. He merely...found himself in situations where he had no other choice but to do so. And what was even stranger was that he found himself in these situations more and more frequently.

He saw both Kyouraku and Ukitake staring at the girl's back, equally surprised and puzzled expressions on their face, before he bristled at the questioning look Kyouraku suddenly directed at him.

What?

Why would the lackadaisical Captain expect him to have any answers to this situation?

"H-He..." The girl allowed another quiet sob to escape her, her eyes still fixed on the Vice-captain. "He... he's... he's okay..." An undecipherable sound left her lips as she uttered that. "He's – he's _okay_. A-Alive a- and... a-and... he's okay..."

The noble stared impassively at her for a long moment, still not quite sure why she was shedding tears for his Vice-captain. From what the man himself had told him, they had not been very close –they were simply acquaintances.

So why would she waste her tears on the hot-headed Shinigami?

Especially when she had not even _asked_ after him, since she had awakened from her comatose state?

Oh.

The answer was, he decided a moment later, quite simple.

_She did not know if he was alive or not. And so she sheds tears now. Not tears of sadness, or even of joy, but tears of relief._

The first time her sobbing figure swayed, he ignored it, content with allowing his mind to continue pondering on who, or what, exactly, this human girl really was.

The second time she swayed, however, looking dangerously close to toppling over onto the red haired Vice-captain, his arms shot out, grabbing hold of her elbows to both steady her and keep her from falling on him.

He was not quite comfortable with the thought of any bodily contact, after all. Not with anyone.

"Calm yourself," he heard himself say, his tone as impassive as it usually was, as he stared down at the girl.

But the sobs continued, although she did make an attempt to muffle them with her hands. Shaking his head at her behaviour, as well as the unnecessary display of emotion, the dark haired noble started to release his hold on the girl's elbows.

If she had enough energy in her to shed tears, he was quite certain that she could find enough energy in her to prevent herself from falling –

He had not quite managed to remove his hands from the bony, _bony_, elbows, when the girl ploughed forward of her own accord.

His body stiffening immediately, he stood, almost unnaturally still, as she burrowed her tear-dampened face into the top of his _shihakushou._

"H-He's ... o-okay, B-Byakuya-san..." sobbed the girl, against the slowly dampening, black fabric that covered his chest. "He's o...kay..." A sound that was not quite a sob, yet at the same time akin to, but not quite, a laugh, was muffled as it escaped her lips.

Not quite sure as to what he should do, the noble lowered his hands, allowing them to rest uselessly but firmly at his sides

Raising his eyes to his colleagues, he had the misfortune of catching the gaze of the brown haired Captain, who was holding the glass of water to his heavily breathing friend's lips.

What the grinning man failed to notice, however, was that his lack of focus had him tilting the glass so that the water dribbled down, into the collar of a tiredly indignant Ukitake's sleeping robes.

But he soon found his gaze resting on the top of the girl's head.

All he could hear were her muffled sobs as her fingers crumpled the front of his immaculate _shihakushou_.

Perhaps he should have sent someone _else_ to 'collect' his foolish, oh-so-foolish, Vice-captain, instead of deciding to do the deed himself.

For he had a feeling that the peaceful atmosphere, the one that had been hanging over them for a while now, would soon begin to shatter. Slowly but surely.

And it alarmed him to think that even he, Kuchiki Byakuya, could possibly be affected by the shattering of this peace.

* * *

**A/N**

Are your eyes begging for an end to this torture yet? I really am sorry. I've actually found that it's become a pattern; I start of every chapter telling myself that I'll stick to a word limit of 'such and such' and then, halfway through the chapter, I'll add in an extra five hundred words or so, until, finally, at the end, I've gone about three thousand words over the limit I initially set!

The main problem with this chapter was the variety of characters that I included in it. On their own, they're pretty awesome and all of that, but trying to fit them all together is rather exhausting, as their emotional IQ, and thought processes vary from one extreme to the other. I apologise if Kyouraku Shunsui seemed a bit 'over the top', but that was sort of the idea, because for the most part of his presence in the chapter, he was attempting to cheer Orihime up. (Of course, that's not possible, not just like that...but still)

As for Orihime, there wasn't much on her feelings in this chapter, and while I'm panicking about it now, as I'm about to submit this chapter, it was originally intentional. Because I wanted to depict her as being rather overwhelmed by the goings-on (i.e. by meeting Kyouraku, then Ukitake, then actually being out of her room for the first time, as well as being able to be _outdoors_... and then, of course, seeing Renji alive and well...) in this chapter. The poor girl was so overwhelmed, in fact, that she burst into tears at the knowledge that Renji was doing well.

Sigh. I'm beginning to feel that I'm being rather terrible towards Orihime.

Anyways, that's it from me for now!

Keep smiling,

Siriusgirl1


	10. Scrolls and Temporary Solutions

**A/N**

I apologise for the delay in both getting this chapter out _and_ replying to the wonderful reviews that I received. (Speaking of reviews, we've reached the 100 mark, people. And gone over it too. Wow. I'm still surprised, simply because, as I mentioned sometime before, I never thought that this story would be any good, simply because of the main characters/pairing of Byakuya and Orihime. A simple 'thank you' to everyone who's taken the time to review, and put up with my...er, temporary disappearance sometime after May, is really not enough, so I'm just going to hope that the continuation, and eventual completion of the story will serve as a 'thank you' to you all.)

Anyways, review responses, right. I hope no one minds if I get to them sometime on Friday, after I've handed in the assignment due then. I've got three weeks of uni left for the year, and three assignments and an exam to complete. Buuuut, once _that's_ all done... I'll be on holiday for a _long_ while, which means more time for me to freely do nothing but write, if I want to. I guess what I'm trying to say is to please bear with me, at least for the next three weeks! (Who knows, I might even be able to update sometime during that time...but still, you never know)

**Disclaimer: **Two words; Kubo Tite

* * *

**Chapter Ten**: **Scrolls, Information and Temporary Solutions**

The gradually easing sobs were the only sound amongst them as the three Captains remained silent, although for varying reasons.

Not quite sure as to what he was meant to do, the dark haired Captain stood almost unnaturally still.

Oh, he knew what he would _like_ to do –that was a given, but even he knew that there were times where an individual had to refrain from doing what he or she would 'like to do' in order to do what best fitted the situation.

And given that this 'situation' was a quietly sobbing human girl clinging to his shihakushou...he doubted if he would get away with pushing her away from him with a sharply worded request to never do that again.

Given the girl's present, somewhat...fragile condition, he did not think that doing so would be wise.

And this understanding led to a rather accurate realisation, as it dawned on him that he did not know how to handle a situation such as this.

To do what best fitted this particular situation would be to give some form of comfort, or to do something similar. But he was quite ill-suited to doing such things, and, if he was to be honest, the overly emotional girl should have discerned that already.

If she had wanted comfort, she should most definitely have turned to one of the two Captains behind her.

But, what did that mean?

Surely he was not inclined to stand as he was, arms firmly by his sides, as he allowed someone who, for all intents and purposes, was a stranger to him, to use him as a breathing, Shinigami equivalent of a handkerchief?

That was ridiculous.

Besides that, there was the matter of his currently...unconscious Vice-captain to take care of. For, despite the fact that he _was_ drunk, the man had seen the human girl who was now crying for him.

The red haired loudmouth had seen the girl he was never meant to see; not yet, in any case. In fact, the man had not even known that the girl had awakened from her comatose state –such had been the somewhat agreed upon decision by the Goteijusantai, for there were still many blanks that they hoped the girl would be able to fill in, and it would be troublesome to get her to do so if her friends heard of her recovery.

This was getting rather troublesome, he noticed with a small inward frown.

Raising his eyes from its contemplative gaze on the top of her head, he was quick to realise that he would not receive any assistance from the brunet menace seated at his friend's bedside. Or rather, he would not receive any assistance that he would be able to appreciate.

Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, he allowed a semblance of detachedness to fill his mind, before he once more rested his gaze on the top of the bright head.

"You are making a-"

He felt the hands, with fingers splayed out wide, on his chest half a moment before the vibrant haired girl used them to push herself away from him, almost as though she had not the energy to move by herself.

The quick glimpse that he caught of her face before she quickly lowered it was enough for him to notice the horrified expression that stood out amongst her tears.

"I...I'm sorry..." the faint whisper was not faint enough for him to miss it. "I –I..."

Despite himself, the noble found himself frowning.

He did not quite know how to explain it, but it... it irked him, to hear her apologise. It seemed to him that that was all that she did; apologise, apologise, and apologise some more, as if what she had done thus far had not been enough.

_But that is irrelevant_, he told himself, a touch more firmly than he should have had to.

"You are not meant to be away from the Relief Station," he said instead, his voice clipped, as his eyes took a moment to send a hard glance at the brunet Captain behind her. "Even if Kyouraku-taichou was the one who brought you here, you should not have allowed it."

His eyes went back to her bowed head. "You know that you should not leave your room, not unless you are with Unohana-taichou, Isane-fukutaichou or Yamada Hanatarou."

Tension seeped into the atmosphere, almost seeming to follow the terseness with which he had spoken.

"Now, now, Byakuya-kun," started Kyouraku, snapping himself out of his reverie, "there is no need to react in such a manner. The poor thing was not getting any better, being all cooped up inside that room." He shook his head. "Four plain coloured walls can only occupy your mind for so long, you know..."

The noble frowned.

"With all due respect, Kyouraku-taichou, that is not for you to decide," he said, curtly. "You know of the...risks that you took when you brought her here. What if you had been seen?"

"I'd like to think I'm not _so_ terrible with my _shunpou_, Byakuya-kun," said the brunet Captain easily, smiling just as easily at the troubled expression that flitted across his white haired friend's face.

But the noble did not seem to be deterred.

"The fact is that you took a patient from within the Relief Station _without_ the permission of the one in charge of her—"

"You seem awfully concerned about _my_ actions, Byakuya-kun," cut in Kyouraku, pleasantly, "yet I would be more worried about the fact that my Vice-captain is currently passed out, drunk, right before my colleague's room..."

Something shifted in the atmosphere then. Something that caused the white haired man to gingerly pull himself back into a seated position, his face pale and haggard despite the rapid movement of his eyes as he gazed from one colleague to the other.

"Are you implying that I am an inadequate squad leader, Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou?"

The sheer iciness in the noble's voice had the gentle, 13th Division Captain cringing. As it was, his brunet friend stared at the noble with widened eyes.

"Good heavens no, Byakuya-kun. What could ever possess me to imply such a thing?" The long haired Captain shook his head. "You are the perfect example of a capable squad leader –in fact, it's something that my lovely Nanao-chan reminds me of every single day... She seems to feel that I should try and be as responsible, awe-inspiring, immaculately dressed, diligent and silky haired as you."

The man pouted. "I can't imagine why she doesn't like me the way I am, though..."

Ukitake sometimes wondered if his friend had made it one of his goals in life to throw everything he could at their younger colleague, just to see what would cause the near perfect control he had over his emotions to snap.

_Ah_, he thought weakly, with a wry smile, _knowing Shunsui, that _is_ probably what he aims for._ But he quickly shook the thought out of his head, because there was a potentially troublesome situation building up around him.

He opened his mouth to attempt to put an end to this conversation –for he had a vague idea he knew how it would end; with a smirking brunet and a silently incensed noble stalking off- when he felt a flicker of reiatsu. Having felt it before, he knew at once that it belonged to the shivering girl who stood before the noble.

_Wait_, he thought, bleary eyes narrowing, _shivering...?_

As he focused his eyes on the girl, he saw that she was indeed shivering... but it wasn't the remotest bit chilly –

Understanding dawned on him as his eyes landed on the noble standing before her.

She was afraid.

"Shunsui," he started, eyes never leaving the girl. "_Shunsui_," he found himself repeating, before he was assured that he had his friend's attention. "I think you should stop teasing Byakuya." The pain in his chest was quickly becoming more painful than it was before, but he ignored it.

The brunet frowned.

"But he's just so fun to—" When the 8th Division Captain stopped abruptly, Ukitake knew that it was because he had sensed the flickering reiatsu too, for his eyes snapped towards the girl.

"I'm sorry," whispered the girl, her head still bowed. "P-Please don't blame K...Kyouraku-taichou. I... I wanted to leave. To...to just get out..."

The noble's eyes were unwillingly drawn to the way her hands clenched into fists by her side. "I just –" she looked up then, her previously blank grey eyes whirring with an emotion that the noble had trouble with identifying at first. "I can't –I _can't_ s-stay there..."

_Frustration_, mused the dark haired Captain, as it dawned on him then, _is that...frustration in her eyes?_

"Be that as it may," he said, evenly, "you were placed in the Relief Station for a reason. Or have you forgotten that you have not yet completely recovered your health?"

The girl lowered her eyes to her feet.

"No, I-"

"Inoue-chan," started Kyouraku, when the girl trailed off once more, "please, be at ease. You don't need to explain yourself, you know." He smiled at her back, wishing that she would turn so that he could properly see her face. "Despite what you may think, Byakuya-kun isn't being cruel; he is merely concerned. But since our Byakuya-kun is a rather...unique specimen, he has an equally unique manner of _showing_ his concern."

He beamed at the glare he promptly received from the noble.

"I... I _know_ I should...shouldn't – but..." the girl trailed off again, shaking her head. The dark haired Captain standing before her watched as her eyes flitted sideways, to the figure lying face down on the ground. "He—"

The three Captains stiffened, as one, as they sensed the reiatsu heading towards them.

Ukitake's face paled even further, if such a feat was possible.

"K-Kiyone..." he gasped, although he didn't have to. "A-And Sen...tarou..."

Kyouraku glanced quickly behind him, knowing that they'd have to do something to stall them if they wanted to prevent them from seeing the human with them.

"I'll go out and—"

He stopped when he saw the noble move forward abruptly, his movements as graceful as ever.

The vibrant haired girl tensed as she saw the noble moving towards her, and found herself unwittingly taking a few steps back. Grey eyes widened as a hand darted out, gripping her wrist in a firm hold.

"What-" A squeak left her lips as she was pulled forward by the grip on her wrist, almost colliding with the noble, had he not had his free hand out to prevent that. "P-Please...d-don't..."

Byakuya glanced down at the girl, startled, as he heard her soft plea. _What...?_ "P-please d-don't... don't h-hurt me. I –I won't...I won't leave t-the room ag-again... I...I promise..."

Ukitake felt his heart clench at the raw fear in the girl's timid voice.

"O-Orihim—" Unfortunately for him, that was where his lungs gave out, as raspy cough after raspy cough escaped his tightly pursed lips. Cursing under his breath, Kyouraku turned his attention from the girl to him, a worried expression on his face.

"Byakuya-kun," he called, looking to the younger Captain quickly. A silent message was uttered as the two locked gazes, before the noble nodded.

Turning his steely eyes back to the trembling girl, he sighed inwardly when he realised what she thought he was –possibly- going to do to her. But there was no time for reassurances. Not just then.

"We have to go," was all the warning he gave her, before swiftly bending enough to slide his hand underneath her knees. Straightening just as fluidly, he took a moment to make sure that his grip around her was a secure one, before he turned on his heel. "I will send someone for Abarai later," he called, before he stepped away from the opened doors, drawing upon his mastered _shunpou_.

* * *

He stared at the scroll that lay opened on the desk before him, a pensive expression on his undeniably older face. The writing was clear enough for him to find it unnecessary to read over it a second time, yet it was the content of the message that had him continually gazing at it.

It was not good news, and given their present situation, that had an even worse meaning to it.

"You are sure of this?" he questioned, not once glancing up at the masked figure standing before him.

"Yes."

He paused for a moment, one hand stroking his beard.

"Have you managed to find out anything that would help in deciphering this latest riddle?"

The figure shook their head.

"No, soutaichou-sama," the darkly-clad figure replied. "Though we are still looking, even as we speak. It is difficult, though. Our...contacts do not trust us as they once used to."

"A wise thing indeed," commented the elderly figure, wryly, "for, given what we have experienced, I would not find myself continuing to trust people who hide their faces behind masks either..."

He sighed after a moment. "There is nothing else that you can give me?"

"I am afraid not, soutaichou-sama."

He nodded.

"I thought not," he said, sounding tired. "And has your Captain seen this?"

"It was she who asked me to bring this to you, soutaichou-sama," said the masked figure, bowing his head slightly.

"And what did she say of the matter?"

"That it is best to act sooner than later," he replied, keeping his head bowed as the man seated behind the desk sighed.

"I would not have expected anything else from her," murmured the elderly man, softly, before he nodded. "Very well. You may leave." He watched as the figure bowed once more.

In the blink of an eye, the office was empty once more, save for the elderly man and the scroll lying on the table.

_My, my_, thought the infamous Captain-Commander, _this is certainly something that needs to be carefully thought out. The possibilities of what could happen, should _she_ be taken, are worrying; even if she is currently lacking her powers._

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, lifting a hand to massage his head. This was certainly going to be a long day. And it would only get _longer_, seeing how everything pointed to the fact that he would need to call for another meeting of the Goteijusantai.

Frowning, the elderly man opened his eyes, only to stare absently at his desk. Was a few months of continued peace really too much to ask for?

* * *

**The Relief Station:**

"Zaraki-taichou, as I have already informed you, I will not be able to tend to your injuries, or to those of your division. Not at this moment, in any case," said the 4th Division's Captain, as she continued to make her way down the corridor, having exited her office shortly after her return to it.

The lumbering presence behind her snorted.

"I don't see why not –it won't take ya too long," muttered the somewhat porcupine-haired Captain, bleeding arms crossed over his chest. "I've seen wha' you can do, y'know..."

The Healer shook her head, taking a moment to nod reassuringly at some of the Relief Station staff she walked by, noting their fear of her current companion. It seemed that, despite the number of times the 11th Division's Captain inevitably found himself at the Relief Station, people were still at least slightly afraid of him.

"What I can and cannot do is unimportant, Zaraki-taichou," she said, as calmly as she could. "The fact is that there are many patients that need my attention –patients who have injured themselves in ways _other_ than sparring until either they or their opponent collapses out of sheer exhaustion."

There was another snort.

"Yeah, well, the 11th Division ain't made up of pansies, y'know..."

The tall, intimidating figure raised an eyebrow as the slender woman stopped abruptly, turning around to fix him with an ever present smile and a piercing stare.

"I would prefer it if you were to refrain from referring to my patients in such a manner, Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou," said Unohana, her voice slightly deeper than it usually was. "If you really wish to have your injuries, and those of your Division, seen to, kindly head back to your division. I will send word once I am done with what requires my urgent—"

"-You don't look like you've got anything 'urgent' to look at right now, y'know." The 11th Division Captain tilted his head to a side. "In fact, you just look like you're aimlessly wondering down corridors, smiling and nodding as you go."

The atmosphere surrounding the two Captains changed swiftly, and Zaraki's grin faltered ever so slightly.

"Looks can be deceiving, Zaraki-taichou. I thought you might have learned a bit of that lesson, as we all did, when dealing with our _former_ colleagues." The healer's voice had a sharp note in it.

If the situation had been different, she would have been slightly concerned with her tone, for it was not as calm as she usually liked. But, given the situation at hand, she knew that she should not be too hard on herself for her slip up.

It wasn't every day, after all, that she had two missing persons to locate.

She frowned at that, recalling the alarm that her 7th Seat had raised when she had returned to the Relief Station, after tending to the 3rd Division's Vice-captain. Contrary to what was commonly believed amongst the other divisions and their respective Shinigami, Yamada Hanatarou was not a brainless young man who panicked at the smallest hint of unrest. He was a capable young healer, who, after noticing the empty room of the patient he had been checking up on, had calmly searched for his Vice-captain, as she was his superior, and would know what to do.

When it turned out that Isane too was missing, he had taken to searching the Relief Station by himself, knowing that it wouldn't do to alert anyone else while his Vice-captain and, more importantly, _Captain_, was away. Not when it was something concerning the very patient who was missing.

When she had returned to her office, however, it had been to the sight of the young Shinigami on the verge of a breakdown, as he reported the missing status of the two women.

She had sensed that her Vice-captain wasn't at the Relief Station before being told the news, but to find that the young human patient was missing as well... to put it bluntly, she wasn't pleased. Logic –and her knowledge of her Vice-captain's character- told her that she should not jump to conclusions and assume that the light haired Healer had taken the girl away, but a sense of uneasiness was making itself known in the dark haired Captain, for she was afraid that the girl had wandered out on her own.

And given the fact that not many people knew of her presence in Seireitei, and the bigger concern of them being unwilling to _appreciate_ said presence... it did not bode well.

_However_, she told herself, quite firmly,_ giving in to this uneasiness will not get me anywhere._ And that was quite true. Besides, it was very unlike her to give into any form of uneasiness at all.

Separating herself from her concerns, she refocused her attention on the hard gaze that she could feel on her person. "In any case," she started, the usual smile back on her lips, "I _am_ busy at the moment, Zaraki-taichou, so I would appreciate it if you would—"

Her head snapped to the side just as she cut off what she had been saying, causing her taller, blood-thirsty colleague to send her a somewhat quizzical glance.

"What?" he asked, looking around them as though trying to spot whatever it was that had startled her. But the 4th Division's Captain wasn't paying him any attention. She was focused on the familiar reiatsu she had momentarily sensed –only this time, there was an equally familiar, yet much, _much_ weaker reiatsu with it.

Her brows furrowed.

_Kuchiki...taichou?_

Abruptly turning on her heel, she headed towards the stairs that would take her to the top floor, aware of, but not bothered by, the continued presence of the 11th Division's Captain.

If she had correctly identified the two sets of reiatsu –which she was quite certain she had done, for she was not known for making mistakes in that department- then it meant that her patient was with the 6th Division's Captain.

Why would Kuchiki Byakuya be with the human? Or why would the young human girl be with Kuchiki Byakuya?

She recalled what she had been told previously about the noble's Zanpakutou spirit, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was all connected, somehow.

Before she knew it, she had reached the fourth floor of the building, although she pulled herself out of her thoughts long enough to glance over her shoulder at the Captain still easily following her.

"Zaraki-taichou, I do not think that it would be wise for you to follow me beyond this point." She smiled. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to return to your division, so that I can send some healers over at the end of the day?"

She heard a grunt before her colleague shuffled forward to stand beside her, looking down at her out of his considerable height.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were tryin' to get rid of me, Captain Healer," he commented, a wide grin splitting his face. "But that can't be right, can it?"

"Of course not," replied the healer, still smiling. "I merely though that you would be bored, watching while I make my usual rounds..."

There was another snort from the man.

"Hah, sure I would," he agreed, "but something tells me that this'll be interesting..." There was a rather wolfish smile on his lips. "That was the pretty-boy's reiatsu, wasn't it?" There was an amused glint in his eyes. "Heh, I'm guessing the pansy's done something he shouldn't have... This should be fun..."

The healer sighed inwardly; for of _course_ that was why the man was following her –he and the noble seemed to share a rather...dubious professional relationship after all..._if_ it could be considered a professional relationship, that is, from the way they behaved.

* * *

Grateful for the fact that the windows were, indeed, wide opened, the dark haired noble carefully let himself inside. His feet touched the floor by the windows, and he took a moment to glance behind him. Nothing that he saw through the opened windows indicated that his presence had been noticed –that was good.

All he had to do now was get the girl back in bed and he would be free to leave.

A tremor from the figure in his arms had him redirecting his attention forward, although this time on the fiery haired young woman.

A small frown worked its way onto his lips as he wondered if he had caused her any harm, using _shunpou_ to transport her. Yes, he was aware the Kyouraku-taichou had used the very same thing to get her away from the Relief Station in the first place...but they had no way of knowing if exposing her to it would have a negative effect on her health. She _was_ still recovering from having lapsed into a comatose state after all.

(And _no_, it _did not_ matter as to _why_ she had lapsed into that very state in the first place)

"Are you..." he trailed off, albeit sharply. What was he meant to ask her? If she was alright? He really ought to be more sensible, for if she _was_ alright, she would not be looking as pale and haggard as she was at the moment, would she?

When he saw the pair of grey eyes meeting his pensive gaze, he pulled himself away from his musings. "Yes?" he queried, detachedly, after a few moments passed by and she remained quiet.

He watched as she averted her gaze, glancing quickly at the floor, although her eyes slanted in his direction once more.

When she saw that she had, once again, caught his gaze –or rather, that _he_ had caught hers- the long haired girl quickly glanced away once more refusing to meet his gaze.

_...I do not have the time for this_, he thought, as he briskly began moving, aiming to get the girl to her bed. On hindsight, he supposed that he should have alerted her as to what he was doing, for upon feeling the movement, she started, reaching out to clutch at the collar of his _shihakushou_ in a rather powerful grip.

He did not know if it was because she had realised his intentions, or if she had indeed felt the disapproving gaze that he had pinned her with, but she did let go of his robes.

_She has done quite a lot of that today_, he thought, moving carefully so that he would not jostle her any more –he did not particularly want her to further crease his usually neat _shihakushou_, _Is it because she is not at ease, here in Seireitei, without her friends by her side? Or is it because she has other things on her mind –things that might be of the kind that Soi Fon-taichou believes she knows?_

He had covered half the ground to her bed when he felt a rather powerful reiatsu heading towards the room. Tensing automatically, he turned his head sharply towards the door, recognising the presence quite easily.

It would be hard to miss such a bloodthirsty reiatsu after all –hard and rather lacking for one of his talent and position.

But the question was not to do with his reiatsu sensing abilities. No, rather, it was more along the lines of why the 11th Division's Captain would be paying a visit to Seireitei's only human patient.

Eyes narrowed, he did not realise the expression that had swiftly crossed his face, although the unresponsive figure in his arms did, as evidenced by the puzzled expression that appeared on her pale face.

The dark haired noble stiffened some more as he sensed the second presence a moment before the door was pushed open.

* * *

The 4th Division's Captain stared at the scene before her, nothing about her calm features showing any indication of her surprise –_if_ she was surprised, that is. From his place behind her, Zaraki quickly took in the scene inside before letting out a highly amused snort –which earned him a displeased glance from the noble, which he easily ignored.

"Kuchiki-taichou."

The dark haired noble met his colleague's gaze for a moment, before nodding.

"Unohana-taichou," he replied, in greeting.

"Kuchiki-taichou," started the healer again, the pleasant smile still on her face, "This is... Well." The smile widened as she trailed off, before trying again. "Would it trouble you too much if I were to ask you for a reason for-" she gestured towards the wide-eyed, pale-faced girl in the noble's arms, "-this?"

As the healer's gaze flitted to the girl, she saw her flinch, before unconsciously pushing herself further against the noble, completely missing the quick glance he shot the top of her head.

"I was simply attempting to get your patient to rest, Unohana-taichou," started the noble, after a further moment's silence.

The healer nodded.

"Of course," she acquiesced. "Although I-"

"Pfft, right, I'm _sure_ you were," snorted the taller Captain who stood behind the healer, his arms crossed over his rather broad chest.

The dark haired noble glanced at him through narrowed eyes.

"I refuse to lower myself to your standards, Zaraki-taichou," he said, curtly, before returning his attention to the healer. "You were saying, Unohana-taichou?"

The slender woman nodded.

"I was attempting to ask you what might have happened to cause Inoue Orihime-san to...be doing something _other _than resting."

There was another snort from behind her.

"My guess is that she was tryin' to run away from pretty boy over here." He smirked. "Wouldn't blame her. He's so much of a pansy; she might have thought it was contagious."

The look Unohana saw being directed to the colleague behind her had her smile widening, for it was one of the noble's coldest glances, and one that was usually guaranteed to silence whoever the look was being directed at. "What're ya lookin' at me like that for, huh?"

But then again, she should have guessed that the look wouldn't work on the likes of Zaraki-taichou. Nothing short of violence usually did –and even then, it was questionable.

"Kuchiki-taichou," she spoke up, calm voice breaking the tension that had settled upon her two colleagues. "An answer, if you would...?"

The 6th Division's Captain opened his mouth to, no doubt, answer her, when he found his attention drawn back to the vibrant haired girl in his arms. It did not take him long to realise that it was the tensing of her figure that had drawn his attention.

His brows furrowed ever so slightly. Was the girl...afraid?

If so, what she afraid of? Or rather, _who_ was she afraid of? "Kuchiki-taichou?"

He quickly shifted his attention to the healer, keen eyes noting how her smile seemed to have lessened somewhat. "I was informed of my rather important patient's disappearance when I returned to the Relief Station a short while ago." There was a pause. "Given the fragility of her situation, as well as that in Seireitei itself...I would have thought that great pains would have been taken to ensure that she remained in her room –even by those _not_ part of the Relief Station staff..."

"If you are attempting to hold _me _responsible for your patient leaving the Relief Station, you are mistaken, Unohana-taichou." There was a mildly displeased expression on the dark haired man's face. "I was simply returning her, that is all."

Unohana raised her eyebrows at her colleague. _Returning?_

"She ain't no goddamn _pet_, ter be 'returnin', Kuchiki," muttered Zaraki, shaking his head at the noble, although it was done more out of amusement than any genuine care.

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Unohana-taichou."

The icy note in the voice was audible to everyone in the vicinity.

"I was not implying anything of the sort, Kuchiki-taichou," said Unohana, speaking up after a moment's silence, "I am merely curious as to how you came upon Inoue-san, and where she was. You understand, of course, the reasons behind my desire to keep her here?"

The noble nodded curtly.

"Of course," he agreed, quietly, sparing the girl another glance as she fidgeted in his arms.

The healer smiled.

"Then perhaps you could explain how it is that you came across Inoue-san, outside the Relief Station?"

There was a moment's silence during which the calm woman saw the quick, almost wary glance that her patient shot the noble, before looking away quickly. She raised her eyebrows at that. _That's...interesting..._

"Kyouraku-taichou seems to have paid her a visit earlier today," said the impassive Captain, "and he also seems to have felt that it would be a good idea for her to...be outside. To...get some fresh air, I suppose."

Unohana's smile widened, although for those who knew her, they would know that it was not a good sign.

"I see. And where did you come across them?"

The noble frowned, not at all liking the fact that this sounded like an interrogation, of sorts –_and_ that it was the second time he had been questioned by his older colleague.

"At the 13th Division's compound."

"Oh."

"Please –don't...don't be angry." The timid voice drew the attention of three pairs of eyes, and the noble frowned inwardly as the girl fidgeted, _again_. He really should put her down.

His frowned deepened. Yes, he really _should_ put her- "Kyouraku-san...he just –he didn't mean to...to cause any harm," continued the vibrant haired girl, a troubled expression on her face. "He –he just wanted me to meet...Ukitake-san and –and he just didn't mean anything by it..."

Unohana's smile softened as she continued to gaze upon the girl, unsure as to whether she should feel sorrow –for it was clear that the girl thought she would bear some ill will against her fellow colleague- or whether she should feel joy, as this was the first time she had heard the girl speak up in a while.

_Perhaps_, she mused, _this was what you were aiming for, Shunsui-kun? _

"Be that as it may, he should have been more responsible," spoke up the noble, his voice clipped as he stared ahead of him. "You still have not recovered fully from your...ordeal, after all."

Of course, what he wanted to say was that the lazy Captain should have kept in mind the fact that not all of Seireitei was welcoming of the girl, and that apart from the Captains and a few of the Relief Station staff, no one even_ knew_ of the girl's presence with them.

But he had the distinct impression that it would be best to dismiss mentioning all of that in front of the girl –she was still recovering after all, and it would make no sense to overload her with bad news.

"That is true," agreed Unohana, quietly, "but as far as I can see—" She stopped abruptly when the long haired girl turned around so that she could look up at the noble's face. Although she couldn't see the expression on her patient's face, she could tell by the tension in her shoulders that she was...worried? Wary?

"Please don't," she said, her voice soft. "I –I didn't mean to...to cause trouble. I just –I..." she trailed off, sounding very much uncertain.

Unohana watched the noble, although she was unable to make out any change in his facial expression.

"Speaking up for those who are clearly in the wrong is not something that you should make a habit of," said the dark haired man, curtly. "It is unbecoming of both Shinigami _and _humans."

Orihime bowed her head.

"I didn't mean to-" she let out a soft squeak when the noble started moving once more, and reflexively clutched at him again. It didn't take her too long to realise what he was doing when she saw the bed right before her.

She waited patiently as the noble released her, and although she wobbled when she was placed on her feet, she was grateful for the fact that he had indeed set her back down next to the bed –which she quickly latched on to, for support.

Half leaning against the bed, she turned as the noble moved away from her.

"If that is all, Unohana-taichou, there are some matters that I must take care of," he said, looking towards his older colleague, who had been observing him in a somewhat thoughtful manner. A somewhat thoughtful manner that unnerved him, even if it was only slightly.

He had the feeling that it did not bode well for him, although he had no evidence as such to give weight for the feelings swirling in his gut.

The 4th Division's Captain nodded her agreement, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Kuchiki-taichou," she said, pleasantly. "I thank you for bringing Inoue-san back to the Relief Station –although I do not think that Kyouraku-taichou would have knowingly endangered her in any manner... at least not in the manner you are thinking of. He has always been an impulsive person, but never foolish."

The slender noble stared evenly at her for a moment, before he allowed a quick shrug of his shoulders.

"If you say so, Unohana-taichou," he said, clearly hinting at his disagreement, which caused the healer's smile to widen. _Perhaps if Shunsui-kun would not seek to antagonise Kuchiki Byakuya-san all the time, he might have a slightly different opinion of him...?_

"In any case, although I do not believe Inoue-san to have been harmed, I will have to do a routine check up on her. It is still too early to say whether travel by shunpou would be harmful to her, in her present condition."

The 6th Division's Captain let out a quiet 'hnn', before he stalked towards the doors. Seeing him approach, Unohana gracefully stepped further inside the room, thus also enabling him to reach the doorway without her obstructing the way.

But of course, the fact that _she_ had moved, didn't mean that the third Captain at the scene would do the same.

"What?" questioned Zaraki, the amused note in his voice quite obvious to their ears.

The noble stared pointedly at him, waiting for him to get the hint –but from the relaxed manner in which he leaned against the doorframe, it became clear that the 11th Division's Captain was either unskilled at identifying hints, or he identified it but simply chose to ignore it.

_And it is hard to say which one it is_, mused the noble, with an inward sneer, _he is not very intelligent after all._

"I cannot leave the room with you hulking in the doorway like that, Zaraki-taichou," he said, coolly.

The (rather extremely) spiky-haired man raised his eyebrows at him.

"Really? I'm pretty sure that yer can squeeze through somehow," he drawled, a grin on his lips as he stared down at the noble, "it's not like you've got any muscle, or bulk ter speak of, so...yeah..."

Unohana sighed inwardly, even as she moved towards her patient's bedside and gently directed her to at least sit on the bed, as opposed to using it to support herself and keep standing.

_Honestly,_ she thought, shaking her head slightly, _you would think that a war of as grand a scale as the winter war was, would teach them how meaningless such antagonistic feelings towards each other really are..._

"Very mature, Zaraki-taichou –I would be surprised, if I had not expected something of the sort from you," answered the noble, his voice just as cold as it had been before. "Now, kindly, remove yourself from my path. I am quite certain that the doorway will still be present for you to...hover about, after I leave."

"Pfft, always with the fancy language. Fancy language ain't gonna get me ter move, pretty boy," snorted Zaraki, waving a hand dismissively. "But why the sudden rush to leave, hmm? Yer afraid of the little missy over there?" He nodded at the vibrant haired girl, currently being surrounded by a cloud of light blue light as her vitals were checked by Unohana. His glinting, dark eyes showed his amusement at the idea.

The noble, however, did not seem too amused, as his steely eyes narrowed.

"I would just as soon be afraid of Kusajishi-fukutaichou," he replied, evenly, and watched as a dark expression flashed across his fellow Captain's face.

"An' what exactly are you implyin', Kuchiki?"

"I am not implying anything. On the contrary, I am _saying_, that I am as 'afraid' of the human as I would be of your Vice-captain –which, coincidentally, I am not."

The expression that settled on the Captain's face this time was a rather heavy one –and one that was not often seen on the loud, uncouth man's face. The distant look in his eyes told the noble that he was recalling past events, and he could not help but wonder if it was entirely healthy for him to do so.

_I should know_, he thought, sardonically, _I should know the danger that comes with holding onto the past._

"Get outta my sight, pretty boy," growled the 11th Division's Captain, before he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor, his footfalls heavy against the floor.

The dark haired noble stared after him for a brief moment, wondering if, perhaps, he had gone too far when he had mentioned the 11th Division's Vice-captain. He had not meant any harm by it, of course –he had merely tried to show his always-eager-for-a-fight colleague that he was as scared of the human girl as he was of the short, pink haired menace. Which, of course, he was not.

But perhaps he should not have mentioned the young one's name...

For, even though he did his best to act as he normally did, seeking more and more fights and more bloodshed, it was obvious to those with good eyes and a better brain, that Zaraki Kenpachi was a man who was gradually becoming more and more burdened with guilt.

It would not be easy, he knew, for the large man to convince himself that what happened to his Vice-captain was not at all his fault.

How could it be easy, when he was confronted with the stark reality of the loud, overly cheerful child's loss of sight every single day? It was to her credit that she did not let it affect her, not in the slightest bit, but he knew, just as their colleagues did, that it was not easy –not for her, and certainly not for her beloved 'Ken-chan'.

He could still see in his mind's eye the image of the man, enraged beyond any words he could find in his rather extensive vocabulary, bleeding so heavily that there was more red visible on him than his normal skin colour, and standing over the scattered limbs and torn flesh of the still miraculously breathing lump recognisable as the _Decima_ Espada, or the _Zero_ Espada as it turned out.

He doubted if anyone who had witnessed the scene would be capable of forgetting it, at least not any time soon.

Shaking his head and realising that he had not moved from his spot, he stalked out of the room.

* * *

**A short while later:**

The loud snores in the room accompanied the soft sound of his impatiently tapping feet –but neither noise looked to be capable of waking the happily snoring man from his induced slumber.

His patience was running out, if he was to be honest, and all that he wanted to do was to leave his division's compound for the day, and get back to the familiar comfort of the Kuchiki manor.

_But then again, it is that very action of mine the other day, that enabled Abarai to spend the night drinking away, _he mused, annoyed. _Not to mention the rest of the events that followed his presence at the 13__th__ Division's compound..._

The throbbing in his head started anew, as his mind chose that particular moment to give him an account of what had happened –despite the fact that it had not been that long ago, _and_ that he could still remember it clearly.

It was a throbbing that was becoming increasingly frequent, especially with matters that concerned a particular Relief Station patient who was, in all honesty, _far_ more trouble than she looked.

He frowned at that.

_Trouble?_ Well, of course she had been the cause of nothing but trouble for Seireitei...but he was fairly certain that it was all unintentional –on her part, at least, for he really could not speak for the treacherous former Captains.

And she was still nothing but 'trouble' to Seireitei, given their lack of information as to what she did and didn't know about Aizen and his plans.

But what troubled him slightly more than that, was the...trouble she had caused him; the trouble she _still_ caused him. During the time that he had spent making the occasional visit to the Relief Station –more so when she had been in her comatose state- out of a somewhat unconscious feeling of...a debt that was owed to her? No, that was not correct; he had only visited her because it was what his sister would have wanted. _That_ was the reason.

In any case, between those visits and this present moment, the girl had caused his Zanpakutou to rebel against him; had unknowingly created a potential threat to whatever peace they had managed to maintain by being placed in a position where _his_ Vice-captain had seen her, and had elicited from him a promise to 'give' her powers back (even though she was in a half hysterical state, and being put into a calming sleep by Unohana when she had said this)

And that was not the end of it –not at _all._

She had _somehow_ managed to make him feel somewhat like an insensitive _cad_, even if it was only for a moment, when she had mentioned her brother; had unwittingly forced memories of the past to refresh themselves in his mind, rather vividly and had generally taken up a fair amount of his valuable time –time which he did not _have_ to waste in such a manner- whether she knew it or not.

And in addition to that, the illogical, overly emotional, much too _soft_ human was glad that she had been able to save him.

What type of foolish, _naive,_ person would be glad for...saving the life of someone they did not know at all, except by name and appearance, even after it caused them to be in a comatose state for months afterward?

And what type of person would shed tears of relief for the fact that someone she barely knew, was alive and well? She barely _knew_ his Vice-captain, except for the fact that he was Rukia's friend...and an...acquaintance of sorts of the Kurosaki boy.

But what annoyed him more than this inexplicable, anomaly of a person, was the fact that he was actually spending time pondering it all. It was _none of his concern_, was it not? He had no connection whatsoever with the human, and what he had done, up to a certain point, was because of his sister.

_In other words, I need to set myself apart from all of this. It is shaping up to be far too troublesome to my liking._

He would not be surprised if his moment of regret, earlier in the day, at his mention of Kusajishi Yachiru to the 11th Division's Captain, somehow, inadvertently, had something to do with the troublesome, _so very troublesome_, human.

Reminding himself of who exactly he was, and how he was hardly ever influenced by others, especially not weak little things like the human, he soon dismissed the thought for being what it was; _ridiculous_.

More than slightly irritated with himself, the noble glanced once more at the red haired figure sprawled on the futon. Whoever had picked him up from the 13th Division had certainly been in a hurry to leave him in his room.

"Aba-"

The arrival of the Hell Butterfly stopped him abruptly, and, after a moment's contemplation, he held his hand out, allowing the creature to come to a halt on his finger. This could not be good news.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Relief Station:**

The ever present, gentle smile on her lips, the dark haired Captain pulled down the fiery haired girl's yukata sleeve, before meeting her silently inquiring gaze with her own.

"It seems that you haven't suffered any adverse effects of being subjected to shunpou twice in one day, Inoue-san," she said, sounding somewhat pleased. "That can only be a good thing, for it is an indication that your body is on the mend. I would not encourage any more...trips such as this, however –but it gives me hope, for if your body was still at its weakest point, you would most certainly have been worn down by the day's events."

Orihime nodded, absently fiddling with the sleeve of her yukata.

Smiling at her partly bowed head, the darker haired woman turned to the table by the bed, bending over slightly so as to open the first of the two drawers it held. "How do your legs feel, Inoue-san?"

"My...legs?"

Unohana nodded, her eyes passing over the various different jars that were placed neatly in the first drawer.

"Yes," she said, still not looking at her patient. "Have you had any aches or pains in them? Perhaps in your calf muscles?" She reached out and pulled one such jar out, staring at its dark contents before shaking her head and placing it back inside. "And if so, has the pain occurred when you have been stationary, or when you have been moving about?"

"I –" Absently watching as the older woman took out another jar before quickly replacing it in its place. "They haven't been...hurting. Not exactly," she said, quietly, causing the Captain to send her a quick glance.

"Yes?"

The vibrant haired girl bowed her head once more.

"When I'm walking –it's a bit... I sometimes feel like my legs won't be able to hold me up for long..." a semi pensive expression flashed across her face, although it went unnoticed to the healer. "It's sort of like when you're sitting in one place for a long time, in the same position, and then when you stand, you've got pins and needles _and_ it takes a while for your legs to get used to any movement again."

She glanced up just as the healer sent her a questioning glance.

"Pins and needles?"

"Yes, pins and nee –oh!" Only then understanding the purpose of the questioning glance, Orihime nodded. "It's when your feet –well, not really...but it happens most in your feet- sort of...fall asleep..." Her voice trailed off. "Um...I'm sure there must be a medical term for it...but I don't know what it is. It's –well, it's when your foot falls asleep. I'm sorry, but that's the only way I can think of to describe it..."

Unohana smiled at her.

"Do not trouble yourself over it; I understand what you mean," she said, her smile widening as she wondered if the girl realised her changed behaviour. She couldn't remember a time when she had spoken so much, since she had woken from her comatose state.

_And I am deeply grateful for whatever it was that brought this on_, she thought, honestly, before her eyes lit up as she plucked the appropriate jar from the drawer. She stared at the olive coloured salve for a moment, nodding a moment later.

As she turned around, she saw the questioning look the girl was sending the jar. "This is a salve that you will need to have applied on your arms and legs twice a day," she explained, setting the jar down on the tabletop. "It will soothe the pain in your muscles."

"But..." Orihime glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, looking almost sheepish. "But I don't feel any pain..."

Unohana smiled.

"No, you won't be feeling it just yet," she explained. "It has only been a short while since you awakened from your comatose state, Inoue-san, and while your limbs were unresponsive during that time –for obvious reasons- the limited amount of movement you have experienced has not been enough to remind your muscles of the unmoving state they have been in for five months or so."

Her smile widened as she saw the somewhat confused expression on the girl's face. "You have not been walking, or using your arms very much, have you, Inoue-san?" The girl shook her head slowly. "When you do start walking more frequently, and perhaps begin with the exercises that Isane-san and Hanatarou-kun will guide you through, _that_ is when the pain will start." She gestured towards the salve. "The application of this salve, when massaged carefully over the muscle mass, will aid with this inevitable pain, even if it will only be a little bit."

Orihime nodded, her brows furrowed as her eyes stayed focused on the jar. The vacant expression on her face, however, told the healer that she was not particularly observing the jar itself; rather, she was more focused on whatever it was that was running through her head.

And she knew better than to prod anyone to speak, not when they were in this particular state.

"I... I saw..." she waited patiently as the girl paused, a hesitant expression crossing her face, before it cleared once more. "Kyouraku-san took me to see Ukitake-san today."

Unohana nodded.

"So I heard," she said, her voice soft. "Was it the first time you met either of them?"

The girl shook her head.

"Just Kyouraku-san. I had seen him before, but I...well, I knew who he was, but I hadn't actually _met_ him." The healer nodded. "But I've met Ukitake-san before. When I was her, in Seireitei."

"Oh?" The healer smiled.

Orihime nodded, her eyes downcast.

"We... we needed his permission to use one of the 13th Division's training grounds."

"We?" echoed Unohana, partly out of curiosity, but mainly out of her desire to encourage the girl to keep talking. There were a few names at the tip of the Captain's tongue, just waiting to be mentioned, but she held them back. It hadn't escaped her notice that the girl hadn't spoken of her friends, not once, and she didn't want to be the one breaching the topic –_that_ was something her patient would have to find it in her to do it by herself.

"Yes. Me and Kuchi...ki-san," whispered the girl, the grip she had on the sleeve of her yukata tightening rather visibly, even as she bowed her head even further.

"I...see."

Orihime nodded, vaguely feeling the lump that was growing in her throat.

"It... she wanted to help me train. To –to help me so that I –I would be able to... So that I wouldn't be –" She stopped, swallowing against the lump in her throat. "She was...just helping me train."

Unohana nodded, observing the fact that there was more to it than that, although she was most certainly not going to press her patient for any further information.

As the silence in the room stretched for a moment too long for her liking, she decided that it was time to keep the conversation going, _and_ to change the topic.

"I am certain that Ukitake-taichou wouldn't have made you feel any discomfort, during your stay here?"

She politely gave the girl a few moments to clear away the thoughts in her head, before she was able to answer.

"H-He..." Orihime swallowed again. "He was very kind." She shook her head at that. "He _is_ very kind." The smile on the healer's face was a fond one.

"He has always been very kind," she mused.

"But he –he seems... he seems more..." when Orihime trailed off this time, it was more to do with the fact that she couldn't find an appropriate word to describe what she wanted to say.

"The war was not kind on him," commented Unohana, the fond smile being replaced by a saddened one. "It was not kind on anyone, of course."

When she saw the pained expression on the girl's face, she immediately regretted her comment, for she had guessed –while her patient was still in her comatose state- at the guilt that she would feel at the events that had taken place. "But we knew what the possible outcomes would be when we decided that our former comrades were too much of a danger to leave alone for another century or so."

Even though her patient nodded, she could tell that her heart wasn't in it. "Inoue-san," she started after a moment or two of silence, "it was not my intention to-"

"I saw Renji-kun."

Unohana stared at her for half a moment.

"...I do not understand."

"I saw Renji-kun. A-At the... the 13th Division," explained Orihime, her voice faint. "He –he was...he wanted Ukitake-san to hide him, I think. From...from Byakuya-san..."

_Oh dear_, thought the healer with an inward frown, _this cannot be good news. No one was supposed to know of her current state of consciousness –_especially_ not anyone connected to her and her friends in Karakura._

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, _So _this_ is why Kuchiki-taichou was slightly more irate than usual with Shunsui-kun's behaviour_.

She could understand the noble's reaction after all, for who knew what the outspoken Vice-captain would do with this knowledge? Who knew whom the man would inform of his discovery? Come to think of it, she should probably send him a summons, to see just what he had seen.

But knowing her younger colleague, and if he knew of the fact that his Vice-captain had seen her patient, he would already be making it known to him that he should hold his silence on the matter.

_But I should still speak with Kuchiki-taichou. Just to be certain. And perhaps have a word with Shunsui-kun as well._

She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she saw the look the girl was sending her.

"Forgive me, I was merely caught up with-"

"Please don't hurt Renji-kun –he didn't do anything wrong! If anything, it was my fault. I –I shouldn't have left this room, like Byakuya-san said. I...I should have known better, and –and taken into consideration the amount of time and effort that you, Yamada-kun and Kotetsu-san have put into healing me." There was a panicked expression on the girl's face. "I understand why Byakuya-san was mad, but –but please, if you're going to –to punish someone, punish _me_. It's my fault, not—"

The gentle hand that gripped hers brought her out of her panicked state, even if only slightly.

"Inoue-san, there will be no punishments for anyone; not you, not Abarai-kun and _certainly_ not Ukitake-taichou or Kyouraku-taichou," said Unohana, as reassuringly as she could. "I give you my word on this."

The suddenly lost look that overwhelmed the grey eyes of her patient caught the healer by surprise.

"He gave me his word too..." whispered the girl, "but even after –even when I... He still hurt my friends..."

As the girl continued to stare blankly ahead of her, as though in some sort of a trance, the healer was occupying herself with focusing on what she had just said. Who had given the girl his word? And what...what had he demanded in return?

Her brows furrowed. _She mentioned something about her friends_, she recalled, staring at her patient, _Something about not harming her friends. But...what would she have had to do in return? And who—_

Deep blue eyes widened.

_He_ had given her _his_ word.

And somehow, his 'word' had had to do with..._not_ harming her friends...

A chilly feeling settled in her gut.

Could it be-?

She was snapped out of her reverie, however, by the appearance of a Hell Butterfly in the room. Its arrival had also broken her patient out of whatever trance she was in, for her eyes were now focused on its fluttering wings.

"Yes?" questioned the healer, clearing her throat slightly as she reached out to touch it.

'_Report to the Division One compound as soon as this message is received. There will be an impromptu meeting of the Goteijusantai. All Captains are required to attend, unless unwell or requiring bed rest. All Vice-captains will attend a later meeting, and will be given more information soon. I repeat, there will be a meeting of the Goteijusantai. All Captains, unless unwell, will be required to attend. Report to the 1__st__ Division as soon as possible.'_

The dark haired healer stared at the butterfly, a small frown tugging her lips downward.

This...did not sound good.

* * *

**A short while later,**

**The 1****st**** Division Compound:**

He felt the 2nd Division's Captain bristle once Kyouraku had finished speaking of the possible solution to the situation.

"Yes, Soi Fon-taichou?"

"With all due respect, soutaichou-sama, I do not agree." Her voice was curt. "One of the tasks that the Onmitsukido specialises in is that of protection. Covert protection. There is no safer place for her than one where she will be surrounded by members of the Onmitsukido who will also be able to quickly get her to safety if something were to happen."

The Captain-Commander could not help but nod to that as well, for he knew that the 2nd Division's Captain had spoken no untruth; he would be the last person to doubt the skill of _her_ Onmitsukido.

In any other situation, he would not have hesitated to hand the person in question to her, leaving it up to her to organise the protection detail that would be required.

But he was an observant leader.

Soi Fon had been rather adamant in her pursuit of requesting his approval for her to question the human, and she not hidden the fact that she was distrustful of the Relief Station's patient.

Despite her strong opinions, she was also a woman of her word; she would not secretly seek to torture the girl, should he decide that it was best for her to be placed under her protection. But he also knew that she would not do anything to make the human feel welcome. It was not in her nature –especially not when she was still so very angry with the traitors, and what she perceived as her failure of not noticing their intentions, what with the considerable force of the Onmitsukido under her command.

"Do you have something to add, Zaraki-taichou?" he questioned, eyes drawn to the fidgeting man.

"Nah," he said, with a shrug, "except that I'd feel sorry for the thing no matter where you decide tar place her. It's a choice of the freaky fanatic or the stuck up pretty boy."

"Kindly refrain from speaking of your colleagues in such a manner, Zaraki-taichou," commented Yamamoto before he turned to look at the noble.

As though noticing the gaze on him, the dark haired Captain turned, meeting his eyes with his own steely pair. From the way his face was set, the Captain-Commander knew that he did not approve of what had been suggested.

"If we're going to have to put her _some_where, I don't see why the 12th Division hasn't even been mentioned so far," commented Kurotsuchi Mayuri, mildly irritated. "It would be killing two birds with one stone; we could see to her protection, _and_ test the girl's apparent lack of powers."

"And what will your scientists do should anyone come for her, Kurotsuchi-taichou? _Experiment_ on them to the death?" Kyouraku laughed at the look on the 12th Division Captain's face. "You know as well as I do that it will not work. Especially not for her," he muttered.

"I don't see _you_ offering to help with this problem," snapped Mayuri.

Kyouraku shrugged.

"I do not think the services that I can offer will be adequate," he said. "My house isn't half as populated, or protected, as Kuchiki-taichou's."

The noble turned his attention to the Captain, glowering at him.

"The fact that there will be people bustling about the manor does not concern you, Kyouraku-taichou?" he questioned, flatly. "We are all aware that there are many in Seireitei who do not have a favourable impression of the girl –and yet you still think it wise to place her in a manor with servants and guards who could possibly harbour the same dislike for her?"

The smile Kyouraku sent the younger Captain was one of his more disarming ones –though, judging from the cool expression on his face, it didn't seem to work with the noble.

"Quite true, my boy," he said, with a nod, "but you _are_ the Head of the manor. I'm quite certain that a...briefing from you will be all that is required to set things straight amongst the staff at the Kuchiki manor." His smiled widened. "Besides, Inoue-chan is such a gentle, sweet, kind soul that no one will have the _heart_ to be anything less than kind towards her –as you know quite well."

Steely eyes narrowed, although it only served to further delight the 8th Division's Captain.

"Komamura-taichou?" questioned the Captain-Commander, seeing the 7th Division's Captain holding up his notepad, which he handed over to the Kuchiki noble with a somewhat apologetic expression.

Doing all he could to not snatch the item from his fellow colleague's hand, the dark haired Captain started to read what was written on the notepad.

"... 'I agree with Kyouraku-taichou. There will be some protection for the human while Kuchiki-taichou is handling the affairs of the 6th Division, along with some form of company, in the form of the staff working at the manor. Also,'..." the noble's eyes narrowed slightly, before he continued, "... 'the human is, at the very least, somewhat familiar with Kuchiki-taichou. At least, more familiar than she is with Soi Fon-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou, respectively. It would certainly be in her best interests, I think.'..."

If he had not been who he was, and if he had not been raised in the manner he had been raised in, Byakuya would have shoved the notepad back into his colleague's waiting hand.

But he was Kuchiki Byakuya, so he settled for calmly handing the item over, although he thought he saw his fingers twitch once.

Yamamoto was stroking his lengthy beard as he nodded grimly.

"Your reasoning is sound," he commented, not missing the way the noble's shoulders tensed.

"In addition to that," started Unohana Retsu, as pleasantly as ever, "the Kuchiki manor is not too far from the Relief Station. It would not be hard to send a healer to the manor, should my patient require any assistance." She paused. "I can also arrange a day and time during which I can check up on the patient, if Kuchiki-taichou will agree, that is."

_It is quite obvious that he is _far_ from agreeing to this_, mused Yamamoto, shaking his head inwardly, before he turned serious once more. From the looks of things, they had one Captain who wanted the girl to be placed with the 2nd Division, another Captain who wanted her to be handed over to the 12th, three Captains who wanted her to be placed with the 6th Division's Captain, even though he seemed to disagree...and one Captain who didn't seem to approve of _either_ of the three choices.

_I would not normally wish to proceed without the consent of a fellow Captain_, he thought, eyes flicking once more towards the stony-faced noble, _but the threat is one that we cannot take lightly._

"Come now, Kuchiki-taichou, there is no need to look as though someone died," said Kyouraku, before the smile left his face. "Inoue-chan is in a fragile condition at the moment, and I do not simply mean it _physically_." He met the noble's gaze evenly. "She would be terrified at the 12th Division, and lacking proper human contact at the 2nd."

"Excuse me?" Soi Fon did not look happy. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing, Soi Fon-taichou. Who do take me for, really?"

Unohana smiled to herself as the noble looked away from the 8th Division's Captain. She knew that Kyouraku's words would have struck _some_thing within him.

Surely he would not want his sister's friend to suffer in such a manner?

They all turned their attention to the Captain-Commander as he slammed the end of his staff onto the floor. The elderly man waited for a moment before he spoke.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, you and your division will soon be busy with other tasks that I will give you –you will not have the time for such a mission," he said, fixing the Captain with a warning glance as he looked ready to argue. "Soi Fon-taichou, I would prefer that your Onmitsukido spend their time searching for as many possible clues, or if possible, _facts_, as to the contents of the scroll. It is important that we find out what we can about the information in it, for it if is correct, then things have not been properly dealt with, as we initially thought."

Swiftly turning his gaze to the noble, he easily spotted the resignation, mixed together with a touch of...concern, from the looks of it, on the man's face. "Kuchiki-taichou, I apologise for any inconvenience that this may cause you, but I must agree with Kyouraku-taichou, Unohana-taichou and Komamura-taichou. For the moment, at least, it would be best for the human to reside in the Kuchiki manor. This way, your division does not need to know about the girl's condition, and the number of people that are capable of informing those back in the living world will be greatly reduced."

He observed the dark haired Captain for a moment longer. "Do you have any complaints?"

Silence reigned in the room for a long, _long_ moment, as all eyes remained fixed upon the noble.

His jaw clenched as he stared ahead of him, before eventually bowing his head.

"None that are of any importance to the reasons behind this decision," he said, impassively.

Yamamoto allowed his eyes to rest of him for half a moment longer, before he nodded.

"Very well, the subject is now closed. As soon as you are able, Unohana-taichou, please discharge the human into Kuchiki-taichou's care. The sooner the better, I believe. And Kuchiki-taichou, do not hesitate to ask Unohana-taichou for help, if the girl needs it." He turned his attention to the rest of the Captains. "I expect everyone to pay attention to the rumours flying around this time –that is one way of getting some information or the other."

He sighed, a hardened expression finding itself on his face. "If Tousen Kaname is, indeed, alive, we cannot afford to take him lightly. Nor should we ignore the fact that only _one_ body was found, charred beyond recognition. For all intents and purposes, it could be an indication that the either Ichimaru or –heaven forbid- Aizen himself managed to escape alive. Although I was of the opinion that both _had_ perished..."

He was pleased to see the serious expressions on his subordinates' faces. "We underestimated them once, and we would be fools to do it again. Whatever happens, neither they nor anyone else must be allowed to get their hands on the human. Is that clear?"

"Yes, soutaichou-sama," murmured the seven gathered Captains.

* * *

**A/N**

I know that was longer than the last chapter, but I needed to fit in everything that I did manage to fit in this chapter. It would have been dragging it on a bit, if I had left it to a new chapter. Once again, as is becoming more and more common with this story, _I apologise for the chapter length! _Okay, correction, this chapter _isn't_ as long as chapter 9, but that's because I cut out a chunk about -well, a chunk that I can include in chapter 11, when I get around to writing it. So that's all good!

There were quite a few scene jumps in this chapter as well, but I hope it wasn't too difficult to read? You might have noticed that there was more of Orihime in this chapter, as in, of her speaking, and her thoughts etc –and that was intentional, because I did want to focus on her for a bit. (That and I thought I'd give Byakuya a chapter's worth of a break, free from _too_ much of angst. Don't think I succeeded though!) But Orihime certainly did experience a variety of emotions, of ups and downs in this chapter. Poor Byakuya too; it must feel horrible to have your colleagues gang up on you and forcing you to agree to something you do not wish to agree too! (Not that he would have had much of a choice, if Yamamoto had ordered it anyway. But still, the fact that he didn't refuse outright must mean something. ...Or maybe not...?) I also hope that no one minded the fact that I started off the chapter with a continuation -of sorts- of where chapter 9 left off...and then continued on from there. I just felt as though I needed to add more of Kyouraku's, Ukitake's, and of course Byakuya's and Orihime's reactions to that situation, and I wanted Orihime to come across as being rather disoriented what with everything that was going on, at least in that scene. I'm really hoping that that worked.

Okay, so it's 2:50 am right now, and I'm a bit tired... and also trying not to think of the assignment that needs to be handed in on Friday.

As I mentioned earlier, I will get to the review replies sometime Friday afternoon –though I do apologise for the delay.

Keep smiling,

Siriusgirl1


	11. Of Speculation, Old Promises and Dreams

**A/N**

And here you have Chapter Eleven! It's a quick update, I know, but it's because I'm not sure if I'll be able to post another chapter this week, or even next week (which I hope not!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter Ten –I hope I managed to reply to you all? It's great that Kyouraku seems to be a popular character, because he sure if fun to write!

Anyways, that's enough from me for now.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite. Kubo Tite. Kubo Tite. Kubo Tite. Kubo –yeah, I'm sure you get the point.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: **Of Speculation, Old Promises, and Dreams**

"_There_ you are, Byakuya-kun. The way you bolted after the meeting almost made me think that you wanted to get away from us as quickly as possible." The deceptively easy-going man smiled, the top half of his face shadowed by the large straw hat he was rarely seen without. "But I know that our Byakuya-kun wouldn't do any such thing, so it's alright."

The noble stiffened, but did not slow his brisk pace as he stalked along the corridors of the 1st Division. "Eh? I think he's ignoring us. Sempai, he's ignoring us isn't he?"

"Perhaps Kuchiki-taichou is merely eager to get back to his division, Shunsui-kun," commented the gentle voice of the 4th Division's diplomatic Captain. "The 6th Division is handling most of the 3rd Division's paperwork as well, is it not, Kuchiki-taichou?"

There was a brief moment's silence, before the noble nodded sharply.

"Yes," he said, his voice clipped.

"He speaks!" exclaimed Kyouraku, clapping his hands together, and ignoring the mildly exasperated look in the healer's eyes as she turned to glance at him. "Well, now that you've decided to grace us with your wonderful voice..." the brunet quickened his pace slightly, "...What do you plan on doing about Inoue-chan?"

Unohana caught sight of the way their younger colleague's shoulders tensed even more; either at Kyouraku's behaviour, or at the mention of her patient; before she sent the 8th Division's Captain a mildly reproving glance.

"Shunsui-kun, please refrain from referring to my patient by her name when there's a possibility that it can be heard by others," she said softly, gesturing at the odd 1st Division Shinigami or two they passed by as they made their way to the exit.

"Sorry, sempai," said Kyouraku with a grin, before he turned his attention back to the noble. Or rather, to the noble's tensed back. "Hmm...let's see then, what can we use to call –aha!" His grin widened. "So, Byakuya-kun, you never answered my question. What are you going to do about Hime-chan?"

"Shunsui-kun..."

The flamboyant Captain quickly raised his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay, I'll call her something _else_ then." He pouted. "You're no fun, sempai." He stroked his chin as they turned the corner, rather sharply in Byakuya's case. "How about fairy princess-chan? No? Okay, then... Sun-chan? You know, because her hair's sort of like –no again? Sempai, you're really no fun at all. Something to do with flowers, perhaps? Because her powers are –hey, she's got something in common with you, Byakuya-kun, with the flowers. How about that, eh?"

Unohana shook her head at her colleague's behaviour. "Sempai, I'm running out of possible names for In –for you know who..." There was a pause. "Do you have any suggestions, Byakuya-kun?"

It was to be expected when the noble didn't reply, just as it was to be expected that the 8th Division's Captain wouldn't stop there. "Byakuya-kun? Byakuya-kun, can you hear me? Do I need to speak louder?" He turned to the healer, "I think we've got a problem here sempai. It seems as though our esteemed 6th Division Captain has lost his hear—"

Kyouraku slowed his steps, as did Unohana, when the noble came to a rather abrupt halt, before he whirled around to face his two colleagues.

"Yes, I heard you, Kyouraku-taichou –quite clearly, I might add-, and _no_, I do not have any suggestions for you," said the noble, icily. "Now if you do not mind, I would like to leave this compound as soon as possible and head to the Kuchiki manor. There are things that need to be taken care of before Unohana-taichou's patient can be brought there, as per your thoughtful suggestion."

He never once raised his voice as he spoke, although the sharpness of his words was quite clear to those listening to him.

"There now, doesn't it feel better now that you've said all of that, Byakuya-kun?" asked Kyouraku, smiling, before he let out a dramatic sigh. "All I was doing was thinking about _her_ safety... and instead I find that I've angered my dear friend..." He paused as he looked to the noble once more. "But if you dislike the idea as much as you seem to, Byakuya-kun, why didn't you just say so? I'm quite certain that Yama-jii would've taken into account whatever reservations you have on the whole situation."

The noble narrowed his eyes, not missing the way the healer's lips twitched before she turned her head to the side, no doubt to hide the smile that threatened to form.

"It would not have made a difference. Yamamoto-soutaichou seemed to have already made up his mind."

Kyouraku shook his head.

"Tut, tut, Byakuya-kun. You clearly don't know Yama-jii very well. He would certainly have listened to what you might have had to say. I don't know if you know this, but Yama-jii does respect your opinion, and you, in general. At the most, he would've definitely taken your reservations into consideration."

If he had been the sort who displayed his emotions, a wary expression would have flitted across the noble's face as he watched the smile crawl its way across the older Captain's lips. "Then again, perhaps you didn't have very many objections to the idea. I didn't hear you refusing to take her in, after all..."

Byakuya stiffened.

"I had no choice in the matter, did I?" He sent the older Captain a dark look. "It was either the 2nd Division, or the 12th, if I were to refuse."

He decidedly _did not like _the way Kyouraku's eyes lit up.

"Well how about that," started the older Captain, positively beaming, "the young one does care after all!"

"About the safety of Seireitei, and the continued maintenance of this tentative peace? Yes, Kyouraku-taichou, I do indeed 'care' about that," replied the noble, curtly.

_And both of them can be threatened if any of the traitors –if they still survive- get their hands on the human. We do not yet know if she has permanently lost her powers after all._

He refused to wonder about the vehement spike of...dislike that surged through him at the possible thought that he could, indeed, have cared about anything else. Or rather, about the possible welfare of any_one_ else. That was simply ridiculous after all.

The 8th Division's Captain, however, continued to smile.

"If you say so, Byakuya-kun," he said in tone that wasn't very reassuring in terms of his belief in his colleague's words.

It was when the noble's eyes narrowed even further that Unohana decided that things had gone on for long enough. The briefest traces of irritation in the usually stony eyes were enough of an indication as to how troublesome the young noble was finding this whole ordeal.

_Sometimes, Shunsui-kun, _she thought with an inward sigh, _you really do push things too far_.

"We will need to discuss times, Kuchiki-taichou," she spoke up, her voice cutting the tense atmosphere that had surrounded them. "Times for either myself, Isane-san or Hanatarou-kun to visit the Kuchiki estate and check up on my patient."

The dark haired man nodded.

"Of course, Unohana-taichou."

"Also, there's—"

"Excuse me for interrupting, sempai, but I think I'll take my leave of this serious discussion," cut in Kyouraku, nodding at the healer.

Unohana smiled, having expected nothing less.

"Perhaps you could attend to the paperwork that Ise Nanao-san has been trying to get you to sign for a while now?" she queried, innocently, inwardly sighing at the aghast expression on her friend's face.

"Now why on earth would I want to do _that_?" He shook his head. "I think I'll head to the Relief Station. You know, to pay a visit to your dear patient –she might like some company." His eyes flickered to the noble. "Yes, Byakuya-kun?" When the noble didn't reply, he smiled at him instead. "Ah, I see." He nodded sagely. "Don't worry, I won't break the good news to her –it wouldn't be nice of me to steal your thunder after all. I'll leave it to you to mention her impending relocation, Byakuya-kun."

With a grin at him and a pleasant smile at the healer, he was gone, whistling to himself as he strode onward.

"Kuchiki-taichou," started Unohana, after a moment's silence, as she watched the 8th Division's Captain turn the corner and disappear from her sight. "As there is, no doubt, a fair bit that will need to be discussed about both the relocation and the health issues of my patient...would it be possible for us to do this elsewhere?" She glanced about her. "I don't believe that this is the best place for such a discussion..."

The noble nodded, seeing the truth in her words. "Shall we head to the Relief Station then?" The healer watched as his shoulders tensed. "I don't believe that Shu... Kyouraku-taichou will actually visit my patient just yet, Kuchiki-taichou," she assured him, "knowing him, he is probably making his way to the 13th Division at present."

It took a few moments, but the younger Captain eventually gave her a nod, before he turned on his heel and they both followed the path the other Captain had taken.

* * *

"Soi Fon-taichou, I will not lie and say that I do not understand your feelings on the issue, but surely you can see the reasoning behind the final decision?"

"I can, soutaichou-sama, but I still do not see how you believe the Kuchiki estate to be the most appropriate place in terms of ensuring the human's safety." The short haired woman frowned. "Am I to take it that the Goteijusantai believe that Kuchiki's private guards are more skilled than the Onmitsukidou?"

_Than _my_ Onmitsukidou?_

She watched the elderly man, a defiant expression on her face as he remained silent for a moment or two. "I see," she said at length, looking away from him. "I must say that I am offended. If you yourself do not believe the Onmitsukidou to be good at protection, then I do not see-"

"Soi Fon-taichou, as far as I can remember, I said no such thing," cut in the elderly man. "Nor will you ever find me voicing that particular opinion, for it is not one that I agree with."

"Then why-"

"Were the reasons I explained at the meeting not enough, Soi Fon-taichou? When I said that I wanted the Onmitsukidou to be focused on another, more important task?"

"You know quite well, soutaichou-sama, that my Onmitsukidou can do both at the same time."

"Yes, I do."

Dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"Then I can't say that I understand the reasoning behind your final decision."

"I was afraid of that."

There was a moment's silence.

"I don't... Is this some sort of test, soutaichou-sama?"

"No, it is nothing of the sort, Soi Fon-taichou."

"Have you received any new information about the human, then? And her powers?"

"Not yet, I am afraid. Although I will have to speak with Kurotsuchi-taichou about that."

"Then what is it, soutaichou-sama? What is it that you know, and that is holding you back from placing your trust in the Onmitsukidou?" A strange expression crossed the short Captain's face. "Do you have doubts concerning our loyalty to you, soutaichou-sama?"

Yamamoto sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he fought against the conflict dominating his mind. He had not thought that he might find himself in a situation where he would need to discuss this particular topic, especially not with this particular Captain...but he could see that she would not settle for anything less.

_Nor does she deserve anything less_, he thought, thinking back to the important part she played in the nightmarish war.

"I had not wanted to speak of this, Soi Fon-taichou, and especially not with you. But you leave me with no choice."

Opening his eyes, he saw the expression of mild interest on her face –an expression that warred with the displeasure she was also displaying. "You have displayed a rather vehement dislike of the human, Inoue Orihime. No, do not interrupt me –not just yet, Soi Fon-taichou." Chagrined, the dark haired Captain held her tongue. "I understand that you have a strong sense of loyalty towards Seireitei, a commendable one, and your desire to do anything in your power to protect our newfound peace. And it is this desire that lends further fuel to your dislike of the human, currently under Unohana Retsu's care."

"Forgive me, soutaichou-sama, but I do not think that-"

The Captain-Commander raised a hand, silencing her.

"Let me put this bluntly then, Soi Fon-taichou," he said, his voice grave. "You are not, in any way, shape or form, to blame for what happened." He narrowed his eyes. "Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname had us all fooled –not just you, but _all_ of us. Perhaps we should have been more observant, or perhaps we should not have allowed Central 46 to run things the way they did, all those years ago... but the fact of the matter is that we saw what _he_ wanted us to see, and thus, we were none the wiser as to his true intentions."

Soi Fon met her superior's contemplative gaze with her own steady one.

"I know that, soutaichou-sama," she said at last, "And I still do not see what that has to do with the situation at hand." She shook her head. "The traitors were smart, and planned their actions accordingly. If we had, perhaps, known more about Aizen Sousuke's Zanpakutou... but there is nothing to say that that knowledge would have helped us either."

The Captain-Commander nodded, although there was a shrewd expression on his lips.

"Are you saying that you do not feel some degree of responsibility for what happened, Soi Fon-taichou?"

The shorter woman started.

"Why should I feel any responsibility for his, for _their_ betrayals? It had nothing to do with me –the one thing that I perhaps do feel partially responsible for is for allowing them to escape, that is all," she said.

But the shrewd expression did not leave the Captain-Commander's face.

"So you do not feel that you should have seen this coming? Not at all?"

"...No," said the 2nd Division's Captain sullenly, although her tensed shoulders suggested otherwise.

"And you do not believe that the Onmitsukidou should have done better in terms of seeing what was to come?"

"I –that would not have been possible. As you said, Aizen was using his Zanpakutou to –and in any case, he had us all fooled with his then amicable character... so the Onmitsukidou would've had even less of a reason to...suspect him at all..." But her voice had quietened somewhat during her comments.

"Exactly," said the Captain-Commander, with a nod. "None of us suspected him, and neither did the Onmitsukidou. Hence, it was not your fault –yours or the 2nd Division's, fault."

"With all due respect, I still don't see what this has to do with the human," said Soi Fon, a somewhat discomfited edge to her voice as she stared at her feet, as opposed to meeting her superior's gaze.

Yamamoto sighed.

"You are adamant on questioning the girl, Soi Fon-taichou, and while that will be necessary at some point, I do believe that there are other things that come first. Especially with the rumours that were discussed at the meeting." He shook his head. "The human would not have felt comfortable at the 2nd Division, and...if we are to be honest, neither would anyone at the 2nd Division have welcomed her with open arms, so to speak."

"And yet you believe that she will be welcomed as such in the Kuchiki estate?" queried the lithe woman, incredulously. "You believe that she will feel more comfortable there? With Kuchiki-taichou keeping an eye on her?"

"I do not believe that Kuchiki-taichou will interact with her, if that is what you are implying, Soi Fon-taichou, but I do believe that out of the options suggested in today's meeting, his estate _is_ the best place for her. Of course, I would say that Unohana-taichou would have been the best candidate to look after her health and to protect her should the need arise... yet _should_ someone come for her, I would not want to put the rest of the Relief Station's patients in harm's way."

"And you would see no qualms with endangering those at the Kuchiki estate?"

"On the contrary, Soi Fon-taichou, I do not believe that whoever is looking for her would think to search the Kuchiki estate for her." Yamamoto's gaze was calm. "If you are to think about it, the 2nd Division would be a rather obvious place to look for the girl, would it not?"

The short haired woman said nothing in reply to that, because there really wasn't anything that she _could_ say to counter it.

"And what if they _do_ find her there? Will the Kuchiki guards be able to protect her well enough?"

"They are well trained, Soi Fon-taichou," reminded Yamamoto, before he shrugged lightly. "Should the event occur, however, I am quite certain that Kuchiki-taichou will be able to get there in time. I cannot say how they handle things, but I do know that the guards will have some way of alerting Kuchiki-taichou, in case of any form of emergency that requires his presence."

He sighed after that, holding up his hand and preventing the younger Captain from speaking. "In any case, the young human at least knows _of_ Kuchiki-taichou than she does of you, or Kurotsuchi-taichou for that matter. I am certain that she will be better off at the Kuchiki estate."

Silence reigned in the room for a moment.

"You are not concerned about the possibility of anyone finding out about the girl, soutaichou-sama?"

"As Kyouraku-taichou mentioned, I am certain that Kuchiki-taichou will impress upon those in the manor the need to keep-"

"No, I am not talking about them," cut in Soi Fon, not seeing the way the older man raised his eyebrows at the fact that she had interrupted him. "What of Kuchiki Rukia? I do not think she is so lacking in her skills that she would not be able to sense her comrade's reiatsu should she return to Seireitei for whatever reason."

Yamamoto nodded.

"That is correct, but as far as we know, we have no reason to recall Kuchiki Rukia yet. We have been keeping in touch with her thus far, and unless something grave occurs, I do not see why she should return to Seireitei for some time. In fact, I would encourage her to remain in Karakura for a while, to observe what takes place there, with the substitute Shinigami, the Quincy, and of course, the Vizards."

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at that, but didn't say anything. When the silence continued for a while, it seemed to the older man that she had run out of any possible arguments for her to use. "Is that all, then, Soi Fon-taichou?" At her evidently reluctant nod, he continued. "Now that that's taken care of, I'd like to discuss with you the issue of the Arrancar that we have in our custody. Or rather, that _you_ have in your custody."

The grave expression was back on the younger Captain's face.

"What about them, soutaichou-sama?"

"I understand that they have been kept imprisoned, with the occasional visit to check up on them?"

"Yes, that is correct."

The Captain-Commander nodded.

"I had intended on allowing Kurotsuchi-taichou to begin the proceedings...but I now think that he should focus all of his attention on his present task." He paused, closing his eyes momentarily. "There are a few Espada amongst them, are there not?"

Soi Fon nodded curtly.

"There are two Espada," she commented, "and several of those who were...former Espada, from what we managed to find out. I believe that they were eventually displaced by the newer Arrancar created by Aizen, upon his defection."

Yamamoto nodded.

"I do not care much for the former Espada," he mused, "although they might have their uses. But, no, what I am interested in are the Espada. Who do we have of the Espada?"

"The sixth and third Espada –or the Sexta and Tres Espada, as they were referred to as."

"And their conditions?"

The 2nd Division's Captain frowned at the question.

"Not good," was her clipped reply, some of her frustration seeping through the strong barriers she had kept it behind. "The Sexta Espada was almost cleaved in half when we got to him. From what I have been told, he screams sometimes, in fits of rage, but is otherwise unresponsive to any and everything." She paused. "The Tres Espada, however, has been completely unresponsive due to her injuries. Unohana-taichou has said that she does feel there is anything more that she can do for her. Having observed her since her imprisonment, I too don't think that there is much hope for her at all. At least the Sexta Espada has shown _some_ response, even though it is not entirely positive."

Her eyes narrowed. "We are not going to get anything out of them, soutaichou-sama, and if I am to be frank, I think that doing away with them as soon as possible will be best. For us _and_ them."

"I see."

"The only link to Aizen that we do have is the human, soutaichou-sama," said Soi Fon, her shoulders tensing once more, "If you would just allow—" She stopped abruptly when she saw the expression that flashed across her superior's face, and bowed her head. "I... forgive me." There was a further moment of tensed silence, before either of the pair spoke again.

"So you are saying that there is nothing to be gained from the Espada?"

"Yes."

The elderly man sighed, leaning heavily against his staff.

"If there is nothing further that Unohana-taichou can do for them, then it is a waste indeed to keep them around..." he mused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "I suppose the human's powers would have come in handy at such a time..."

His eyes narrowed suddenly. "There is another with similar powers to hers, is there not?" his eyes swivelled to the shorter Captain. "The one who aided you in your battle against the Espada Barragan."

Soi Fon's eyes widened ever so slightly, but her superior didn't seem to notice.

"I..." She paused. "If he does have such powers, I do not know of it, soutaichou-sama. He showed no indication of it."

Yamamoto nodded, distractedly.

"No," he agreed, "he did not. But there was that incident where one of his companions called upon him to heal another of their little group..."

The lithe woman maintained her silence as she stared at her superior out of the corner of her eye. "If he had no such power, then they would not ask it of him, would they?"

"No," she said quietly.

"But then again, he did nothing to heal anyone...so perhaps this is a false assumption on my part." Soi Fon kept her silence again, although her shoulders remained tensed. "It is a pity," he said at last, "The only reason why I allowed for the Espada to be kept alive was because of the information they might possess. Particularly the female Espada, for there is nothing that inspires betrayal like a separate act of betrayal and the desire for revenge, both of which she seemed to be capable of..."

He sighed. "I would not normally concern myself with this, but it seems that we need _some_ definite proof or the other regarding anything to do with Aizen and his plans. But it seems as though that hope is in vain." He paused, staring blankly ahead of him before he shook his head one last time. "I will speak with Unohana-taichou once more, but I do believe that my final decision will be to dispose of them."

Soi Fon nodded.

"Very well then, Soi Fon-taichou. I would like you and your Onmitsukidou to do two things for me." The younger Captain stood to attention. "First, I wish for you to dispose of the former Espada –the ones who you said were demoted- along with any traces of them having been held here."

"Of course, soutaichou-sama."

"The second thing that I want you to do, is to send a team to Hueco Mundo." He saw the surprised expression on her face. "It should only be a small team, simply because I do not want to risk the loss of any more lives than what we have already lost. In any case, I want them to search the remnants of Las Noches for anything they believe might be useful to us. _Any_thing at all."

"And if they are attacked?"

"They are to fight back and retreat as soon as possible. I am not willing to have them put their duty first for this one, Soi Fon-taichou; if they are faced with a battle, I only want them to fight until they can get away. Is that clear?"

"Yes, soutaichou-sama."

The elderly man nodded.

"I do not believe that Aizen would have been careless enough to leave any hint as to his plans behind...but we can never be sure."

_And after that_, thought the elderly Captain-Commander, closing his eyes, _after that...there will be the matter of Inoue Orihime and her betrayal of both her friends and Seireitei. _A grim expression formed on his face. _Still recovering patient or not, she did join Aizen...and that is nothing but an act of a traitor, even if she may not look to be the type._

His eyes narrowed, _Aizen Sousuke did not look to be the treacherous type either, and we know where that assumption got us._

* * *

**At the Relief Station:**

The short haired healer had a somewhat worried expression on his face as he watched the vibrant haired girl set the bowl of soup aside, not needing to look at it to know that it would still be more than half-full. He had tried, even going so far as begging her to eat, but she had sadly told him that she wasn't hungry.

And he knew better than to push the issue further.

_At least she keeps taking in fluids_, he thought, watching as she downed the glass of water he had brought along with the soup in a manner akin to a rather thirsty person. From what he had observed of her habits, he knew that she would also have a few sips of her tea, though not just yet.

"Inoue-san," he started, as she set down the empty glass, "do you know what that is?" He pointed at the jar of olive coloured salve that Orihime vaguely recalled Unohana-san speaking about, shortly before she had rushed out for the meeting.

"Yes," she said, her voice quiet. "Unohana-san said...it was something to help with the...the pain that I might experience soon."

Hanatarou nodded.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Before she left, Unohana-taichou told me to start applying the salve. Today."

Orihime tilted her head to a side.

"But...I thought she said the pain would start when I –when I do the...exercises...?"

Hanatarou nodded again, pleasantly surprised at her full responses.

"That is when the pain will probably start –not just when you do the exercises, but if you exert yourself." He paused. "But the sooner this is applied, the sooner your muscles are given a chance to adapt..."

"...Oh."

Silence filled the room for a moment, as the long haired girl played with the blankets pooled at her waist.

"I –um, well, I..." Hanatarou trailed off, somewhat timidly, taking a moment to swallow before starting again. "I need to start applying it now, Inoue-san." He misread the expression on the girl's face. "I mean –I won't if you don't want me to! I could –I could wait for Isane-fukutaichou to come back-! I –I understand that you might be uncomfortable with the fact that _I _will be doing it, so it's alright-"

"It's alright, Yamada-kun."

He blinked.

"But...I will need to apply it on your...your arms and legs..." He was nearly sent into cardiac arrest when he saw the slight upward curving of her lips as she looked at him, nothing dishonest about the expression on her face.

"You are a healer," she said, simply. "And..." An undecipherable gleam passed through her grey eyes before they cleared once more. "...I...trust you."

Hanatarou's eyes widened, taking in the almost pained expression that flashed across the girl's face even as her words ricocheted inside his head.

_She –did she...just-?_

Realising that he was gaping at the girl and making her uncomfortable, he nodded quickly.

"Are you sure, though? I don't know where Isane-fukutaichou is at the moment, but...I could go and look for her if you-" When she shook her head again, he set his shoulders firmly. She said that she trusted him after all, so he shouldn't be so concerned. "Would it be alright if I did it now, Inoue-san? There are a few more rounds that I must make...although, of course, if you want me to come back at a later time, I can-"

"Now is fine, Yamada-kun."

Nodding, the 7th Seat moved forward, hands reaching for the blankets.

"It would be best to keep these aside for now, just so that we don't get any of the salve on it," he explained, waiting patiently for her to relinquish her grasp on the item. "The salve dries after a while, so you won't need to worry about it sticking anywhere... but it takes a while for it to dry."

Only when the girl pushed the blankets some distance away from her did he tug them until they lay neatly folded by the foot of the bed. "If you would sit on the edge of the bed, Inoue-san, it will be easier, and you would be more comfortable, I think."

Despite the hesitant expression on her face, Orihime nodded and did as he said, watching as he reached for the jar and as he placed it on the bed, beside her. "Would you like me to start with your arms or legs first?"

"A-Arms, please," she whispered, watching as he nodded.

"May I?" questioned Hanatarou, gesturing towards the long sleeves of her yukata. At her slow nod, he set about folding them as quickly as he could, making sure that they rested securely above her shoulders. "It will be cool when it is first applied, almost uncomfortably cool, but that will fade after a while," he explained, as he reached for the jar once more, twisting the lid off. "This needs to be massaged over the required muscles," he said, as he dipped two fingers into the salve, grimacing as he did so, "if it hurts in any way, or if you feel any discomfort, please tell me, and I will stop."

Orihime nodded slowly, doing her best to keep still as she felt the hands working on her arm.

From the cringe that she couldn't repress, however, she guessed that she wasn't doing a very good job of it. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Should I-" Hanatarou stopped when he saw the girl shake her head, although she kept her eyes away from him.

"It's alright, Yamada-kun," she said, softly, keeping her eyes fixed on her knees.

Hanatarou frowned, knowing that it wasn't alright, but quickly shrugged the thought aside. If she didn't seem too worried...then it couldn't be too bad, could it?

He couldn't help but wonder, though, about what had made her cringe; the coolness of the salve, or being touched.

* * *

He stared across the table at the long haired woman, arms folded neatly on his lap as he mulled on her words for a thoughtful moment or two. His companion did not seem to mind this, taking the opportunity to sip quietly at her mug of tea.

"You are sure of this."

It was not a question, he knew that, and thus he understood when his colleague merely nodded pleasantly at him. "Yet we cannot know for sure if she was speaking of Aizen when she said that."

Again, his companion nodded, although she did place her mug back on the table. "Then we do not really have anything to act on."

"Not exactly, no," agreed the healer. "Although I fail to see how she could not have been referring to someone working for Aizen, if not Aizen himself." Her brows furrowed slightly. "We certainly did not tell her that we would not harm her friends... simply because we had no intention of doing that, of course."

"But this is speculation. Yes, your reasoning is sound, and yet we do not have any concrete proof of who exactly she was referring to." The dark haired man paused. "We could always ask her."

"I must advise you against it, Kuchiki-taichou," said the healer, quickly.

"You cannot shield her from her experiences, Unohana-taichou. Not for long."

"No," agreed the healer, softly, "but I can at least try." She paused for a moment. "What she mentioned, Kuchiki-taichou, she mentioned in a normal conversation. I did not press her for information, I did not mention anything at all –in fact, we were originally speaking of her future treatment. It was she who brought it up, along with something about Ukitake-taichou and training with Kuchiki Rukia-san here in Seireitei."

The slender man nodded.

"Yes, she did train here for a month, I believe. It was Rukia's attempt at strengthening her battle prowess." He tilted his head to a side, "Clearly, it did not turn out as my sister had hoped."

"We do not know what happened, Kuchiki-taichou, so I do not think that we should make any assumptions just yet."

"No, but do you really believe that she would have put up a fight? Against the Arrancar intercepted her on her exit from Seireitei?"

The healer frowned.

"No, I do not believe she would have, just as I do not believe it would have mattered even if she did." She stopped suddenly, before she shook her head. "We were not discussing her strengths or weaknesses, Kuchiki-taichou, we were discussing something else."

"Of course. My apologies."

Smiling, she continued.

"As I was saying, what little she told me, she did it without any prompting from me. I cannot say for certain if she would have told me more, had not the Hell Butterfly turned up, yet I am certain that allowing her to speak of her experiences is the right way to go about this."

"You are aware that that could well have been a rare occurrence? A slip of the tongue, as it were?"

She nodded again.

"Of course," she said, "but I believe there were other factors that contributed to this possible slip of the tongue." She paused, continuing only when he nodded for her to continue. "She had had a rather eventful day, first meeting someone new, and then being whisked away from the Relief Station. She met with Ukitake-taichou, who she has told me that she had met previously, and then saw Abarai Renji-fukutaichou, thus confirming the fact that one of her friends was alive and well."

"I highly doubt Abarai can count as a 'friend' of hers, but I suppose that does not matter."

"Not particularly," affirmed the healer. "In any case, she had experienced a rather varying set of emotions, from what I gathered from my interaction with her and from what you yourself told me only recently. Something about what happened changed her, Kuchiki-taichou. I do not know what it was, but it changed her. Did I mention that she has never spoken as much as she did today?"

There was a pause.

"What does that tell us, then? That we need to introduce her to new people, have them take her away for a while, have her spot one of her friends –or acquaintances-, all in one day, so that she will both start to recover at a healthier rate _and_ tell us what we want to know?"

Unohana smiled.

"I would hope that you do not really think that that is what I was trying to explain to you." At the raised eyebrow that she saw, she shook her head slightly. "Do you not see, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"...Evidently not," was the dry reply she received, although she was not the slightest bit offended by it.

"Interaction, Kuchiki-taichou. It was the interaction that did the trick."

"The interaction?" There was a moment's pause. "Interaction with anyone specific?" Steely eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "If you are telling me that I will have to invite Kyouraku-taichou to the Kuchiki manor every day, just so that she will have the necessary 'interaction', I am afraid that I am going to have to refuse the request, Unohana-taichou."

The healer hid her amusement, though only barely.

"You know you should not be offended by his actions; Kyouraku Shunsui-kun has always been like this, Kuchiki-taichou. Surely you are able to understand that?"

"I am more than able to understand that man's character, even if I might not agree with or endorse it in any way." He shook his head. "However, he has been acting in a rather intolerable manner as of late. Particularly over matters concerning the-" When he stopped, it was as though he was unsure as to whether he should continue or not.

But the healer knew what he had been about to say, and her smile widened.

"Particularly over matters concerning my patient?" she finished for him, before nodding. "That is just the way he is, Kuchiki-taichou. But, again, we have veered off topic. To calm your fears, no, I was not necessarily speaking of Kyouraku-taichou when I mentioned the interaction being the key factor to all of this."

"If you are speaking of Ukitake-taichou, then perhaps she should be kept with him, as opposed to at the Kuchiki estate? For surely, he would welcome the company as well?"

"There are reasons as to why Ukitake-taichou was not suggested, and I am quite certain that you know what they are." The healer sighed inwardly. "To answer your question again, no, I was not referring to Ukitake-taichou either." She watched as his brows furrowed.

"Then..." he trailed off. "Abarai?"

She shook her head at the uncertain note in his voice.

"No, not Abarai-fukutaichou either, although that is something that we have yet to discuss as well."

The dark haired man leaned back further in his chair, not once altering his steady, straight posture.

"I am afraid that I do not know who you are referring to when you speak of interaction, in that case, Unohana-taichou."

The older woman smiled.

"That is because you misunderstood what I was speaking of, and because you did not let me elaborate further." She hid her amusement once more when she saw the surprised expression in her colleague's eyes. "I did not mean any particular interaction, Kuchiki-taichou, although there could not have been better people for her to meet. No, rather, it was the fact that she had some form of interaction that did the trick."

She fiddled with the mug of tea she had placed back down on the table. "If you think about it, Kuchiki-taichou, ever since she awakened from her comatose state, my patient has done nothing but remain in her rooms –oh, yes, there was that one time when she managed to leave her room and find Hitsugaya-taichou's room, but that is not what I am speaking of. She has always been in her room, at the Relief Station. The only people she sees have been myself, at times, and at others Isane-san, and then Hanatarou-kun. Yes, there have been times when others have been present, like Yamamoto-soutaichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Kurotsuchi Nemu-fukutaichou, and yes, even yourself...yet it has not been proper interaction, has it?"

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes.

"By interaction do you mean conversation?" He frowned when the healer nodded. "So...conversing with her will...help her recover and divulge information?"

The dark haired woman shook her head again.

"No, it will not, but it will help put her at ease, gradually. And I do not need to tell you that a person is at their most cooperative when they are at ease, and when they are comfortable."

"I am..." The slender man trailed off, the stoic expression never once faltering. "It would not be false of me to say, once again, that I am not the best person for this task, Unohana-taichou." His brows were furrowed. "Especially based on what you have just told me. I highly doubt there will be anything for me to converse with her about, just as I doubt she will have anything to speak of. Her recovery will not be assisted by her stay at the Kuchiki estate. I repeat my earlier statement; Kyouraku-taichou's suggestion, and Yamamoto-soutaichou's subsequent acceptance of it, was not a good idea on their part."

The smile remained on Unohana's lips.

"You are forgetting, however, that when Kyouraku-taichou brought that suggestion up, and when Yamamoto-soutaichou accepted it, it was not based on my patient's comfort, but rather on her safety." The smile might have widened, but her companion did not notice. "I am pleased that that is what seems to be on _your_ mind...however that was not Yamamoto-soutaichou's main reason for his decision."

Blue-grey eyes narrowed, drawing dark brows together.

"Do not misunderstand; her comfort is not of importance to me –rather, it is what is of importance to you."

"Oh?" The healer continued to smile. "I see." She tilted her head to a side. "But you will see to it that she is comfortable? In terms of where she is situated, and the services available to her?"

The dark haired man stiffened.

"I may not like the situation at all, but I do know the respect with which guests are meant to be treated, Unohana-taichou."

The healer nodded, not missing the slightly affronted note in his voice.

"Of course –forgive me if I gave you the impression that I thought otherwise." She glanced once more at her mug of slowly cooling tea. "May I ask you a question, Kuchiki-taichou?" She smiled faintly as he nodded. "It might be of a somewhat personal nature, so you do not have to agree to answer it, if you do not wish to."

He paused, but eventually gestured for her to go ahead. "Have you managed to discover what exactly happened for your Zanpakutou to have released itself, a few days ago?" Her companion stiffened at that, just as she had expected him to. "As I said, you need not answer that, Kuchiki-taichou, for I understand that it is a rather personal one."

"It is a personal question."

The healer bowed her head.

"Forgive my prying, then, and let us move on to something else." She glanced at the dark haired man before her when he changed his position.

"I should take my leave, Unohana-taichou," he said, quietly. "It would be wise for me to see to it that things are set up accordingly in the Kuchiki manor, as per your recommendations, before I speak with the guards."

His companion nodded.

"Of course," she said, "though...would you not prefer to inform my patient about what will happen first? So that she will have at least some time to adjust?"

The slender man blinked at her.

"I was assuming that she will have a few days to adjust to the news..."

"A few days? Is there any particular reason for that?"

"I had assumed that you would want to monitor her condition once more, before deciding when she should be moved."

The healer smiled.

"I have carried out a recent check up on her health, Kuchiki-taichou, thus there will be no need for me to do one again, not just yet." The smile widened. "In light of that, I would have to say that my patient is ready to be relocated at any time, depending on your schedule, of course."

"I...see."

He did not sound very happy about it, but the gentle healer knew that he would not voice that opinion out loud. It was quite clear that he had hoped to have a few days pass before having to move the girl.

_I _am_ sorry, Kuchiki-taichou_, she mused, suddenly, _for things do seem to be happening at once. However, perhaps this is all for the best. We can never predict these things after all. At the very least, I can be assured that she will be as physically safe as she can, while under your protection._

She frowned, _although as for her emotional welfare... Well, we will simply have to wait and see._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"I...I don't know what to say."

There was an amused chuckle from the figure sprawled casually on the floor.

"How about something concerning my amazingly quick thinking?"

A sigh invaded the companionable silence that had settled around them.

"Have you always been this modest, or has this been a recent occurrence?"

"Come now, you have to admit that it was a good move..."

"Did you pause to think of their possible feelings on the matter? Byakuya has always been a private person, and you know this. And as for Orihime-chan...what she needs is a warm, caring atmosphere to envelop her, given her condition. I somehow cannot see her receiving that at the Kuchiki estate."

A hand was waved dismissively in the air.

"Meh, the staff at the Kuchiki manor's kind enough. Well, some of them. The younger ones, at least. Er, I think."

Another sigh was released from the seated figure's lips.

"I just don't think that this is what's best, for either of them. But I suppose it is one of the safest places for Orihime-chan..."

"That it certainly is. Although I don't really know what to make of what Yama-jii said, concerning Tousen."

"It is certainly worrying," admitted his companion, "but if there is one of the three who might have survived, I believe that it must certainly be Tousen. I am quite certain that G... that Ichimaru, at least, is dead."

"It _is_ a pity, isn't it?"

"They betrayed Seireitei."

"I know."

There was a drawn out pause.

"But, yes, it _is_ a pity. I... I cannot say that the idea of attacking, and subsequently killing, one of our own sits well with me. It never did, and I...don't think it ever will. Even though I know that they did some excessively horrible things, and caused a lot of suffering for a lot of people."

"And that, my friend, is why they say it isn't good to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"I don't do that. I'm merely honest, that's all."

"Same thing, really, _Juu-kun_."

"Not particularly, at least, not to me. In any case, that wasn't what we were initially talking about." There was a moment's pause. "Do you really think Orihime-chan will be alright?"

An exasperated sigh filled the air.

"He may be cold and may come off as being uncaring and all of that, but _really_, Byakuya-kun at least knows the importance of treating his guests well. Stop worrying."

"I never –I never thought anything of the sort of Byakuya. I was speaking about Orihime-chan herself. Think about it, she wakes up in an unfamiliar face, finds out that she's lost her powers, doesn't know anything as to the condition of her friends –although I suppose she at least knows about Abarai- and is now being forced to move to an entirely foreign place again?"

"She is stronger than you give her credit for, I think."

"I know she's strong –if she wasn't, she wouldn't have managed to come this far."

"And some of our friends who were in Hueco Mundo wouldn't have come this far at all either, if she wasn't strong."

"Exactly –and I'm sure that Byakuya himself would...well, he may not agree with it, but he is one good example of her determination."

"Then why exactly are you still so worried?"

There was a somewhat incredulous expression on his companion's face.

"Don't act like you don't know, Shunsui," he reprimanded, gently. "You know what will happen somewhere down the line –it's inevitable. And I just hate the thought that Orihime-chan will be lulled into a false sense of security, of some sort, only to have all of that ripped out from underneath her feet when it is decided that she should be questioned."

"But if she talks of her own accord, then the questioning will not be needed, will it?"

"You believe that she will do so?"

The figure sprawled on the ground shrugged.

"From what I gathered from sempai, Inoue-chan seemed to be in a rather...talkative mood, since her visit here. I think that, with the proper encouragement, or the proper setting, she will feel free to talk on her own."

"And the Kuchiki estate is the place for that...?"

There was a soft chuckle.

"Not particularly, no."

"Then why-?"

"Why did I suggest it? Come now, Juu-kun, why do you think I suggested it?"

"For the sake of causing Byakuya more grief?" His lips twitched at the affronted expression on his friend's face.

"Really now, that _hurts_ Juu-kun!" He shook his head. "Soi Fon was going to get the task, if I hadn't said anything. Now, don't look at me like that, I have nothing against Soi Fon, and you know it. Even if I do find her rather passionately...er...dispassionate, if that makes any sense."

"She had to grow up fast, Shunsui. I don't think she ever expected to become the 2nd Division's Captain –not as soon as she did, anyway."

"I know, I know, and I do respect her and love her and think that she's just _so_ adorable and kind and gentle and compassionate and—"

"I get the point," cut in the white haired man, dryly, his eyes twinkling as he shook his head.

Grinning, the reclining Captain decided to continue.

"But yes, despite Soi Fon's _amazing_ character traits, placing Inoue-chan with her would have been nothing short of an act of stupidity." He stared absently at the ceiling. "She wouldn't do anything underhand to get any information, especially not if Yama-jii forbade it, but she still wouldn't do anything to make Inoue-chan relax, or feel at ease. And the Onmitsukidou...well, they're a scary bunch as well, which wouldn't have helped Inoue-chan."

He paused for a moment. "I don't think Yama-jii would ever have considered Kurotsuchi-taichou's proposal, so he was completely out of the question, as was sempai, given the risks it may cause to the rest of her patients. So logically speaking, out of all the Captains, that left Soi Fon, Byakuya-kun, Komamura-taichou, myself, Zaraki-taichou and, of course you."

"And would any of the others have been so bad?"

He nodded at his friend's question.

"Aha, that's the thing. Personally, I think Inoue-chan would've benefitted the best if she was allowed to stay with the 10th Division –for no other reason other than the one concerning her close friendship with Matsumoto-san."

"But Matsumoto-san doesn't know about Orihime-chan's current condition." Slender eyebrows furrowed. "And Matsumoto-san is close to Orihime-chan's friends in Karakura as well."

"Bingo!" Rolling his eyes at his friend's behaviour, he waited for him to continue. "That's a risk that Yama-jii definitely wouldn't have wanted to take, and in any case, the level of protection open to Inoue-chan at the 10th Division would've been questionable, especially seeing how... well..." The dark haired man trailed off, uncertainly.

"Seeing how they don't have a Captain at present, Shunsui? Yes, that's quite true," finished the seated Captain, pointedly glancing in his friend's direction to show him that he wasn't exactly going to wallow in sadness or break down at the young Captain's condition. As dear a friend as Shunsui was, he sometimes had the most ridiculous ideas.

"Er, yes. Exactly. The 3rd and 9th Divisions would also have been ruled out because of their lack of a Captain and...well, Inoue-chan doesn't really know Kira-kun or Hisagi-kun very well. Not to mention the fact that Kira-kun needs all the help he can get, which rules out taking care of someone else." He closed his eyes. "As for the 5th Division, again, there's no Captain in terms of offering some added strength, and also, Hinamori-chan is recovering herself, isn't she? In her own way?"

"Not to mention the fact the Aizen factor."

The dark haired man nodded.

"Komamura-taichou would have declined taking care of her, had Yama-jii asked him, and we'd all understand why. The 11th Division would have been the next best place for her, at least in terms of her protection, for obvious reasons, however I doubt if she would have recovered well there."

"Not to mention the fact that she might feel guilt if she were to see Yachiru..."

"Mm-hmm. So who does that leave? The 6th, 8th and 13th Divisions." Kyouraku grinned up at the ceiling. "I've heard that, apart from sempai, older Kotetsu-chan, and Yamada-kun, Byakuya-kun's been Inoue-chan's most frequent visitor, so I just thought that it would make sense for her to stay with him –with _him_, as opposed to with his Division, because who know who Abarai-kun might pass the news to?"

Ukitake turned his attention from the garden before him, glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

"Are you sure about that? About Byakuya being a frequent visitor?"

"Heard it from older Kotetsu-chan herself."

"That's...interesting." There was a pause. "Oh dear," murmured Ukitake, a sudden thought entering his mind. Grinning at the note in his friend's voice, Kyouraku nodded, knowing that he had come to the same realisation as he had come to.

"It's either a misplaced sense of guilt, or curiosity –especially considering how no one has really ever done such a thing for dear old Byakuya-kun before." His grin faltered for a half moment. "At least, they haven't done anything like that and not demanded anything in return."

Ukitake nodded, a troubled expression crossing his face as he thought back to the scene that had taken place in the very room, not too long ago.

"So that's why you suggested the Kuchiki estate? Why not take care of Inoue-chan yourself, Shunsui?" he queried, absently, his mind still focused on his recollection of the scene.

"I will step in, or at least try and step in, if things don't work out at the Kuchiki manor...but I didn't feel like volunteering myself just yet," replied his friend, somewhat vaguely.

"I see." There was a pause. "And why not have her stay here, at the 13th Division?"

Kyouraku raised his eyebrows as he glanced towards his friend.

"Don't ask questions for which you already know the answers, Juu-kun," he said, taking note of the thoughtful expression on his friend's face. "Particularly if the answers are something that you won't like hearing."

Ukitake said nothing to that, knowing very well his friend's reasons for not even suggesting him or his division.

"That is true..." he mused. "I wouldn't have been able to protect her very well, would I?"

A strange expression flitted across the brown haired Captain's face, before he glanced away from his companion for a brief moment, knowing that he didn't need to say anything in reply. "Say, Shunsui," started the slender Captain, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had descended upon them. "Earlier, when...when Byakuya was here, did you notice something –something slightly different about him?"

Lazy eyes shone with a mischievous light as the flamboyant Captain smiled up at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" he drawled, "What do you mean?"

Ukitake frowned as he continued to stare out at the garden.

"I don't quite know how to put it," he confessed, after a moment or two. Tilting his head to the side, he tried again. "It was like there was something... different about him. No, not just something different but something...new, perhaps?" He frowned. "At the time, I thought it was because of his evident irritation, both with Abarai-kun and your actions, but now that I think about it, it doesn't seem to have been caused by pure irritation. I don't know. As I said, I don't quite know how to expl—"

Stopping abruptly, the white haired man turned around slowly until he was looking to his friend once more. "You _did_ notice," he accused the man, seeing on his lips the grin he hadn't quite been able to suppress.

"I might have," commented the dark haired Captain, eyes dancing in amusement.

"Shunsui!"

He chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist," commented the lazy Captain, waving a hand casually. "But, you're right, I did notice." He paused, the amusement slowly leaving his eyes. "That 'new' thing that you sensed about him...did it feel familiar?"

Ukitake furrowed his brows.

"Familiar?" he echoed. "Should it have felt familiar?" He frowned thoughtfully. "But to answer your question, no, it didn't feel familiar... Did you find it familiar?"

There was an enigmatic smile on the brunet's lips.

"You were not in any condition to go to Hueco Mundo when the final battle in Rukongai, and then Seireitei itself, was concluded. Actually, not many people _were_ in any condition go and see how the injured the patients in sempai's temporarily set up healing bay were doing. Heh, isn't that a funny thought, though? Having to set up a temporary healing bay in _Hueco Mundo_, of all places, because it wasn't safe to do so in Seireitei?"

"You went, didn't you?"

Kyouraku nodded, a dark expression crossing his face.

"It was not a sight that was pleasant to see, despite the victory that was ours. So many were dead, and twice as many injured..." He shook his head. "But, anyway, it turned out that Inoue-chan had protected everyone there against the hordes of never ending Números and Exequias. Of course, that, coupled together with everything _else_ that she had done, severely drained her of any of her remaining reiatsu –which sempai thinks might have been a factor in her comatose state."

"So she healed Byakuya, even with her depleted reiatsu?"

Kyouraku nodded again.

"Yes, indeed," he commented. "In any case, I don't know if sempai noticed this –because she was, understandably, busy with tending to the injured; humans and Shinigami alike- but there was a trace of reiatsu that lingered in the air. A trace of reiatsu that wasn't familiar, in the sense that it belonged to one of our Shinigami, because I haven't been able to sense that reiatsu since. But it was present all the same."

Ukitake stared at his friend for a long moment before he spoke.

"And you think the reiatsu was-?" His friend returned his gaze for a moment, before shrugging.

"I cannot say for certain, for, as I said, I have caught a whiff of that particular reiatsu since."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here..."

"Oooh, _clever_, Juu-kun!" Kyouraku grinned at the expression on his friend's face before he sobered. "But yes, there _is_ a 'but'." He paused. "You know that 'something different' you said you sensed about Byakuya-kun?"

Eyes widened at the implication.

"Byakuya? _Byakuya?_" Ukitake shook his head. "From what I heard, Byakuya wasn't in any condition to be doing anything in Hueco Mundo. He was dying, wasn't he? From the accounts that you told me about, he was more or less at death's door. How could his reiatsu have been what you had sensed?"

"It wasn't."

"Then what-?"

"Did I mention that the reiatsu was one that I wasn't familiar with?" queried Kyouraku, casually.

His friend gave a start, staring thoughtfully at him before his eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that it...?" He trailed off. "But surely you would have recognised it now? Your senses are not so dull, and given the fact that you were able to pick up its trace in Hueco Mundo, _surely_ you would have been able to do the same here, if it had indeed been what you are implying?"

Kyouraku nodded.

"That's the thing; I have not sensed it. Not even the slightest trace of it." He sighed, rubbing his eyes in a tired gesture. "And that is what I don't get. For if it was-" He turned at the sound of the gasp. "Juu-kun?"

The white haired man's eyes were narrowed in thought as he returned his friend's gaze.

"If the reiatsu belonged to who you think it could have possibly belonged to," he said at length, "there _is_ a reason as to why you wouldn't have been able to detect it here in Seireitei, ever since that one time."

He could tell from the shadowed look in his friend's eyes that he had thought of the same thing himself. "And you know of this, don't you?"

"It is merely speculation..." commented the laid-back Captain.

"Of course it is, but still, the reasoning is sound for a speculation," pointed out Ukitake. Kyouraku nodded once more, although he returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Going by the term 'speculation'...it makes no sense as to why that reiatsu should be hanging over Byakuya-kun, though."

"I'm not so sure about that, Shunsui." Ukitake was frowning now. "It may not be so strange after all, although I hesitate to say this out loud. This _is_, after all, nothing but a speculation..."

Kyouraku understood his hesitation, especially since it was the same thing that had kept him from telling his friend about all of this before.

"Let's just leave it at that, Juu-kun," he suggested, eyes still on the ceiling. "It's going to get too troublesome if we continue with it."

Ukitake nodded, relieved.

"And, as we have both said, it _is_ nothing but a speculation, or series of speculations, after all. There are no facts, or no evidence to prove it."

Kyouraku nodded.

"Exactly. Besides, with Kurotsuchi-taichou placed on the case, I'm sure he'll be able to come up with the real reasoning behind the sudden loss of Inoue-chan's powers."

_But that still doesn't explain what it is that is different about Byakuya_, thought Ukitake, even as he nodded in agreement. He sighed, tiredly raising a hand to rub at the side of his head. All of that thinking –and to a lesser extent, talking- was beginning to cause his head to ache.

It seemed that his action had caught his friend's attention. "Yo, you okay?"

"Yes," affirmed Ukitake, with a faint smile. "Though I'm thinking that all of this thinking isn't too good for my brain."

A vaguely apologetic expression crossed the brunet's face.

"I-"

"-If you dare apologise, Kyouraku Shunsui, you might as well leave and never turn up here again."

"Not even when my lovely Nanao-chan's on my case?"

"_Especially_ when Ise-san is trying to get you to complete the paperwork you are _meant_ to complete."

Kyouraku made a face.

"You're mean, Juu-kun," he muttered. "And to think that I call you my best friend..." He sniffed at that, causing the white haired man to roll his eyes good naturedly.

"What's surprising is that _I_ still call you my best friend, even after all the trouble you've caused me throughout the centuries."

The brunet grinned at that.

"I have been trouble, haven't I?" He laughed at the look his friend sent him. "Ah well, I bet you it's made your life more interesting than it would've been otherwise –so you should be grateful, Juu-kun."

"Indeed. I give blessings to the gods whenever I can," quipped the seated male, grin on his lips.

Although the pair fell into their almost routine of good natured banter, the shadow of their prior conversation didn't entirely leave their minds.

* * *

**Later that night:**

"_What're you doing?! Picking on another student like that –why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" _

_Her hands were clenched into fists by her sides as she faced the trio of girls who stood before her, varying expressions on their faces. "You want to fight someone? Fight _me_ then!"_

_It didn't take long for them to decide that getting into a fight with her wouldn't be worth it, for they soon picked up their things and turned around, turning only once to sneer at the girl she had pushed behind her in an attempt to shield her from their view. _

_A particularly dark glare from her was all that she needed for them to hurry away, leaving her behind with the pale faced girl. _

_Muttering under her breath, she turned around to look at the girl, her eyes immediately going to her bowed head. "Hey, are you alright?" When the girl didn't respond right away, she crouched down before her kneeling figure. "Hey, you okay?" she tried again, reaching out with her hand towards the girl's shoulder._

"_Yes," whispered the girl, still keeping her head bowed. _

_The darker haired girl frowned._

"_If you're okay, then why don't you look up?"_

_It took a moment, but the girl eventually raised her head, allowing the darker haired girl to see the scratches on either side of her face. She growled under her breath. "Dammit, they really don't know when to stop going too far don't they?"_

_Her attention was caught when the girl shook her head._

"_It's okay, they don't hurt," she said, her voice sounding stronger than what she would've expected from someone who had just been scratched at and bullied. "I don't think they meant to do this."_

_The darker haired girl snorted._

"_Yeah, and I hate karate."_

_The bright haired girl stared at her, blinking._

"_Really?" she questioned, tilting her head to a side. "But I think it's kind of cool..." She bowed her head somewhat shyly when she saw the look the darker haired girl was giving her. "I-I'm sorry. You must have a reason to hate it, so-"_

"_Are you kidding? I love karate! I'm the best in my class too!"_

"_But you just said..."_

"_I didn't _mean_ it, dummy!" She shook her head quickly. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay? They looked like they did... hey, what happened to your hair?" She pointed at the side, where the vibrant hair was quite obviously shorter than elsewhere._

"_I –they..."_

"_They _didn't_!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'll teach them a thing or two –just you wait! Why do they hate your hair so much anyway?"_

_The smaller girl bowed her head._

"_They don't like the colour," she mumbled, sounding almost apologetic, and causing her companion to snort again._

"_Yeah right, more like they're jealous that they've got such ugly hair!"_

_The girl smiled._

"_It's okay, I just need to get a pair of scissors and then even it all out," she said, before her eyes suddenly turned glassy. "I just...wish they didn't d-do it. Oniichan... Oniichan said I should grow my hair..."_

_The crouching girl stared at her for a moment before she nodded._

"_He's right, you should. It'll look pretty, I guess," she said. "Won't your parents ask what happened, though?" She watched as the girl shook her head and felt a sense of uneasiness inside. "Don't tell me that this happens so often they're used to it?"_

"_Oh, oh no! It's not –well, it's only happened once before... but that was just once-"_

"_-it's happened before?!"_

"_-but, no, that's not it. I don't have parents."_

"_Oh." The girl was quiet. "Sorry." She looked up again. "But what'll your Oniichan say?" She watched in dismay as tears pooled in the grey eyes set on the pale face before her. "H-Hey, s-sorry. I didn't mean to... Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry if I..." she trailed off, fidgeting uncomfortably._

_The smaller girl shook her head._

"_N-No, it's just..." she paused, sniffling, "Onii...Oniichan's not with me anymore."_

"_Huh?"_

"_A-And he wanted me to grow my h-hair... and I was t-trying, but now I'll have to...to start again...but it's okay. But it w-won't stop with this, so-" She looked up when she felt the weight of the hand falling gently on her head, looking up into a pair of soft eyes._

"_It's okay. You don't need to say anything more," said the dark haired girl, quietly. "I get it." And from the understanding light in her eyes, it really did seem like she truly understood. "And you know what? You don't need to worry anymore. They're not going to come near you again, not if I can help it."_

_The understanding light in her eyes was replaced by a determined one. "You can grow your hair for your Oniichan –he'll understand even if you have to cut it a bit more today, I'm sure he will."_

"_...Eh?"_

"_Don't 'eh' me. If they come near you again, I'll beat 'em up for you, so you don't need to worry, okay?"_

_The smile on the dark haired girl's face was a bright one before she abruptly pulled herself to her feet, sticking her hand out to the still kneeling girl. "C'mon, let's go. We can go to my house, and Okaasan should be able to help you with your hair."_

_There was a pause during which the smaller girl stared first at her companion's face, then at her outstretched hand, before turning large grey eyes back to the girl's face. _

"_B-But-"_

_The dark haired girl frowned._

"_No buts. You're coming with me. C'mon!"_

"_Y-Yes!" Hurriedly grasping the hand in front of her, the vibrant haired child scrambled to her feet, smoothing her uniform a bit shyly as she stood in front of the other girl. _

"_Aren't you forgetting something?" Following her pointed gaze, the smaller girl flushed when she saw her school bag discarded on the ground. Picking it up quickly, she straightened once more, in time to see the girl smile again. "Great. Let's go!" Grabbing hold of her hand, she proceeded to half-drag her new-found companion out of the school grounds. _

_She glanced over her shoulder suddenly. "What's your name?"_

"_Inoue. Inoue Orihime."_

"_Eh? Orihime, huh?" The dark haired girl grinned. "We're going to be friends from now on, Orihime, and you're going to grow your hair, because those idiots won't bother you anymore. I'll protect you. Got that?"_

_Inoue Orihime blinked at the girl before her once, then twice, before a smile spread across her lips, lighting her small, pale face._

"_Yes!" she exclaimed, nodding her head. "T-Thank you!" _

"_Cool!" The dark haired girl grinned, slowing her pace a little to allow her new friend to catch up to her. "And maybe I'll teach you some of the karate moves we're learning too."_

"_I – I'd like t-that. Thank you!"_

_And so, the pair walked on, hand in hand, one dark haired girl, and one with hair the colour of the sunset. _

... ...

She woke up with a start, eyes blinking rapidly before they were able to focus on the ceiling directly above her. It took her another moment, but she gradually recognised her surroundings, and realised that she was in her room, at home.

Relaxing her tensed shoulders, she continued to stare up at the ceiling, the scenes from her dream still vivid in her mind. Her hands clutched the covers over her in a tight grip as she swallowed against the suddenly formed lump in her throat.

_Orihime_... The droplet that leaked out of her eye and streaked down the side of her face went ignored as she stared unseeingly ahead of her. _Where are you, Orihime...? What...happened to you?_

She had promised that she would protect the girl, but she hadn't managed to do anything of the sort. Wherever her best friend was right now, it was somewhere she couldn't sense her –and that frightened her. Even when she had been apart from her best friend, especially over the summer, she had still been able to sense her presence, faint though it was.

But for the last six months...

_Nothing. There's been nothing at all._ She wiped furiously at the tears in her eyes, inwardly cursing both her weakness and the rest of her classmates, particularly one sullen, hateful, so very _hateful_, orange haired boy.

If he would just _tell_ her what was going on—

Her senses tingled suddenly, causing her to turn her face to the side. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her line of sight, but she felt...a strange sort of prickle, at the back of her mind.

She frowned.

It was as though there was something... as though there was something tell her to—

She sat up abruptly, her eyes widening.

That...that feeling... That _presence_...

She didn't realise that she had a hand clutching the collar of her loose t-shirt.

_Ori...hime?_

* * *

An entire world away, a figure sat up just as abruptly, drowsy eyes narrowed. Looking around him and sensing nothing threatening in the vicinity, he stopped the progress his hand had automatically made to the Zanpakutou lying by his futon.

What had woken him from his slumber? If not the presence of someone nearby, then—

_Bullies_

_Clenched fists_

_Scratches_

_Warning_

_Hair_

_Big, grey eyes..._

The eyes narrowed even further as the blurry images forced themselves to the forefront of his mind. What? What _was_ that?

_Oniichan..._

_...liked long hair._

_Karate..._

_...will protect you._

_Bullies..._

_...are stupid._

Had it been a...dream? He blinked his still drowsy eyes as he shook his head inwardly. Whatever it was, and no matter how strange it was, it could not have been what had woken him from his sleep. Random dreams such as the one he had seemingly had, did not tend to—

_...Inoue. Inoue Orihime._

His eyes widened at the image of the small, vibrant haired child with big grey eyes forcing itself forward in his mind's eye.

The child he had just seen in his dreams, but more worryingly, the child who had...had said she was Inoue Orihime.

Whatever was going on, he did not understand it.

No, on the contrary, he would even say that he was beginning to get highly displeased with it.

After all, it was bad enough that at least _some_ aspect of the troublesome girl seemed to haunt his every step... what right did she have to invade the rare moments of peace that he had to himself?

Eyes narrowed in acute displeasure, he stared down at the covers pooled by his waist, before glancing to his left, taking in the pale moonlight that he could see through the panes of the rice-paper panelled doors.

It was late, but it was not too late for him to get some more rest. Tomorrow was going to be a rather taxing day for him, he was sure, what with his task of relieving the Relief Station of one of its patients –a few hours of uninterrupted sleep was vital in helping him get through the unwanted and completely unwarranted ordeal.

Not allowing his confused anger to get the better of him, he turned his eyes away from the doors and lay back down, pulling the covers back up as he did so.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, inwardly remaining focused on his breathing –a technique that had often helped him throughout the years when he wanted to calm himself enough to fall asleep.

What he failed to notice, however, was the Zanpakutou lying on the other side of his futon. He knew of its presence, of course, for that was where he usually kept the item, just in case.

Despite this knowledge, he still failed to see the pale light that shone around his sheathed Zanpakutou.

* * *

****

A/N

I'm going to start this off by saying that some bits in this chapter really weren't meant to _be_ in the chapter when I first started writing it. They were meant to be a part of the story, of course, but not in this chapter. But yet again, one thing after the other happened and...voila, this is the result of it.

Anyways, about this chapter. One part that I didn't like too much was the bit with Soi Fon and Yamamoto. I don't know...that was one part that I was considering removing completely, if not for two things; the bit about the Arrancar imprisoned in Seireitei, and the whole conversation where Yamamoto tries to explain to Soi Fon that she hadn't failed in her duties or anything by failing to figure out Aizen's true character (I mean, if Yamamoto himself was fooled, then...yeah). Oh, and about the Arrancar that I mentioned, I don't plan on focusing on them, or using them a lot in the story (as shown by Yamamoto's possible plan to kill them off, eventually). I just needed to mention them because a) it seemed likely at the time when I was first thinking of this story and its premise, that Seireitei would've taken a few prisoners, just so they could find out anything at all about Aizen's plans, and b) because I had mentioned that there were some Espada in captivity a few chapters ago, and almost forgot about them.

Two parts that I did like, however, were the parts where Unohana and Byakuya speak in Unohana's office, and the unintended part where Kyouraku pays Ukitake another visit. (I had meant to include bits of their conversation later, perhaps in the next chapter or so, but...it just started writing itself in this chapter, and then the rest just followed. Sigh)

That's about it from mere in this author's note.

Till next time,

Keep smiling!

Siriusgirl1


	12. Of Relocation and Memories of a Child

**A/N**

How long has it been? Five, six, seven months? Gosh, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what happened, and I'm not going to come up with any excuses. I am back again, though, and hopefully, this means that I'm going to _be back_ until the day this story comes to an end.

The good thing about this long hiatus, however, was that I was able to rethink the whole story. And I found that I still loved the idea behind this so much, that I highly doubt I will go away for a long period of time once more, without completing it. Or, that's the plan at least.

Aaaanyways, I want to say a massive 'THANK YOU' to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and the whole fic in general. It really does make my day when someone enjoys the story, or takes the time to point out what can be improved on, or what should be changed. So, thank you again.

Other than that, I have nothing else to say, except... onwards with the chapter! (Oh, and if this chapter seems markedly different to the previous ones, in terms of writing styles and the like, I apologise for that. That is what happens when I don't write for a while. It's no excuse, of course, but I hope it doesn't put anyone off)

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I'm _still_ saying that I own nothing of Kubo Tite's 'Bleach'. Why, _why_ won't you people believe me?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**: **Of Relocations and Memories of a hot-headed Child**

He stood outside the door, brows furrowed ever so slightly as he found himself hesitating. In fact, if he could afford to admit it to himself, he had been hesitating from the time he had left his rooms that morning. He had performed his morning routine comparatively slower than he usually did; he had taken his time with breakfast, and after that, had delayed some more by talking to the clan's private guards as well as the household staff. Even his walk to the Relief Station had been a slow one.

Of course, the dream that he had had last night –the one that he was still able to recall perfectly- did not do much to help.

In fact, he was still uncertain as to how it had come about, just as he wondered at the sinking feeling in his gut that told him it had not been a normal dream. But how could it have been anything _else_?

He remembered the girl mentioning the fact that her brother was dead –just as the...girl in the dream had mentioned... but that was... it couldn't possibly be-?

He was quick to brush any further thoughts away.

He was here now...and really, any further hesitation would just border on the ridiculous. It was not as though he was taking on a _dangerous_ task. A potentially troublesome one, yes, but dangerous? He doubted it. What could she possibly do? Stare him to death out of those large, _large_ grey eyes of hers?

Frowning at the thought, he pushed the door open, stepping inside and pushing it shut once more before glancing towards the lone bed in the room.

The natural light from outside was muted by the thick curtains that were drawn across the windows, but the noble could see that the girl was awake –or he hoped she was, unless she just so happened to sleep with those big eyes wide open.

He stood where he was for a moment, staring at her curled up form.

"I hope I did not wake you," he said, breaking the silence, even though it was quite obvious to him that he _hadn't_ disrupted her sleep.

She shook her head lethargically, and he momentarily found his eyes drawn to the vibrant locks on her head –the only splash of colour in the room. He nodded, averting his gaze. "Have you eaten?" he queried next, before silence could fall upon them once more. Again she shook her head, curling further into herself.

"No," she whispered, and he wondered at the tremor in her voice, but ignored it in favour of the tray that was placed on the table next to the bed.

"You will not do yourself any good by refusing more meals," he commented, eyeing the untouched tray of food. He guessed, from past experiences, that the tray contained some form of light broth, two rice-balls, green tea –probably mixed in with some other herbs- and water.

_Not the most appetising of meals,_ he thought, _but certainly the safest option._

"...Not hungry," was the meek reply that he was given, causing him to briefly glance at her once more. From the way she was clutching the sheet with her fists, he realised that she was... wary, but could not think of what she could be wary of.

Unless it was him.

Resisting the urge to sigh at the irony –for if she was wary of him, then how on earth would she survive her stay at the Kuchiki estate?- he berated himself for once more delaying the inevitable.

Unohana-taichou hadn't told him when to move her by, but soutaichou-sama had said to have it done as soon as possible. And he had already delayed it by a day, so there was no point in dragging it out any further.

"Since you have awakened from your...previous condition," he started, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall behind her, "it has been decided that there is no need for you to...remain at the Relief Station. Of course, that does not mean that you have fully recuperated. Rather-"

"-I... I'm supposed to go with you. To the Kuchi... to your house."

Surprised, he turned his gaze onto the girl, not surprised to be met with blank grey eyes, though he was slightly unnerved to notice that she had not blinked for a while.

"Unohana-taichou spoke to you, then?" he asked, feeling both somewhat annoyed and yet greatly relieved.

The vibrant haired girl nodded.

"She said...she doesn't know how long I...I'll have to stay," she whispered, tightening her grip on the sheets. "Sorry." Slender, dark eyebrows rose at the apology. Why was she apologising? "I asked... if I could s-stay here, but... she said I had to...go. So... sorry."

Ah, _that_ was why.

He shrugged easily, not bothering to reply. He was not going to admit that her presence would possibly turn out to be a nuisance that required an apology from her, but neither was he going to lie to her and say that it was perfectly _fine_, and that it would be a pleasure to welcome him to the manor.

She deserved not to be lied to, he supposed, in her own bizarre way.

"Since you have already been informed of the situation..." He looked around him. "Has someone come to check up on you?" She nodded again.

"Isane-san."

He nodded. If she had already been looked at, then there was no further reason to delay this.

"And she had nothing...negative to say?" She shook her head again, not bothering with a verbal response this time. "In that case," he started, "it would be best if we were to leave." He refrained himself from adding '_while there are less people out and about'._

If worse came to worse, of course, he would use his speed to get them to the manor unnoticed. He had had reservations about using shunpou, until he recalled that he had done it before, when he had been carrying her back from the 13th Division, and she hadn't seemed to suffer any after effects from it.

When she didn't move, even after a few moments, he cleared his throat. "Are you...prepared to leave?" She didn't answer him this time, choosing instead to stare at him through eerily blank eyes.

It almost felt as though she was looking at him without seeing him. He continued to meet her gaze, however, and watched as she opened her mouth before closing it again, and resisted the urge to tell her to get on with it. "...We should leave," he tried again. "_Now_, In-"

"-You won't hurt them? If I...I go with you?"

Although he was surprised at the seriously posed question, it was she who looked more surprised –going as far as clapping a hand over her mouth. If her eyes had been blank before, they were now filling quickly with emotions he would rather not name, along with, of course, the familiar tears.

"Who do you think I would-"

"-Sorry. S-Sorry, Byakuya...-san."

What caught his attention was not her apology, but rather the sudden wave of weariness that he saw flash across her face. It was though her very soul was tired, exhausted even, and he wondered what that was about.

Shaking his head abruptly, he decided that it was best to not press the issue. Not if he wanted to leave anytime soon, and, he supposed, not if he wanted her to feel less at ease than she already was.

"I will not be...hurting anyone," he said, as reassuringly as he could, which wasn't much since it had been...quite a while since he had had to adopt that tone on anyone. "But we should leave."

She nodded this time, but continued to lay in bed for a moment, before eventually sitting up. The sheets fell away from her, and she pushed them away, manoeuvring her legs until they were dangling over the side of the bed.

He frowned suddenly as he looked at the ground beneath her feet.

She had no shoes.

_Of course she has no shoes, _he thought, _she has been in a coma until recently, and has not been making much use of her feet, has she?_

Sighing inwardly, he moved forward until he was standing beside her, feeling her eyes on him as he came to a halt. "You have no shoes," he pointed out, despite the fact that she had not asked him anything. "I..." he trailed off, deciding that shunpou was the best way to do this, and that he was not going to carry her. "We are going to be using shunpou," he informed, gesturing for her to stand before offering her his arm. "Hold on."

Her eyes moved from his face to his arm, and it seemed to take a long time for her to clasp her hands around the limb. But when she _did_, he did not spare her another moment to do anything.

With a last glance around the room, they were gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"awa-san? _Arisawa-san?_"

She gave a start, her head snapping up to meet a familiar bespectacled face. It took her a few blinks to realise that her classmate was leaning towards her, a semi concerned expression on his face as he attempted to get a response from her.

"I...Ishida," answered the martial artist, swallowing. "Sorry. I...zoned out."

The bespectacled, most intelligent person in their year, smiled at that.

"I had noticed," he said quietly, his eyes moving from the dark haired girl to the rest of the classroom, eventually landing on an empty desk by the window. He quickly averted his gaze, a pang of all too familiar guilt mixed with regret searing through him.

"Was there something you needed, Ishida?" questioned Tatsuki, suddenly sounding all business like. Her classmate paused, as though surprised, before he shook his head.

"Not really, Arisawa-san," he said. "I was just... well, I just wanted to see how you were holding up with everything." He bowed his head. "It's not easy, I know." He missed the disconcertingly observant glance that the short haired girl sent him, before her eyes followed the path his had taken only moments earlier.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said with false cheerfulness." Since she's only in England as Kuchiki and Ochi-sensei said, she'll always _call_." _Even if she hasn't for the last couple of months... even if I have a sinking feeling that she's _not_...here anymore. Not in Karakura, and definitely _not _in England. __I don't know how I know it, but I do__._

She wasn't mistaken when her bespectacled classmate's eyes widened before snapping back to look at her. "You should get some sleep when you get home though, Ishida; you look pretty bad."

Ishida laughed at that, although it was an empty sound, a _hollow_ sound.

"Ah, yes," he answered. "Perhaps I'll go back to a proper sleeping schedule once exams are over."

Tatsuki blinked at him, sensing the only slightly subtle change of topic, and wondering if he knew how bad he was at lying.

"You do that," she muttered, before standing abruptly. Nodding once at her surprised classmate , she moved to the door before the polite boy realised what was happening.

She needed to get out. _Out_.

The damned place was starting to suffocate her, and what hurt more than anything was that the flash of orange that she occasionally saw couldn't cure the feeling of suffocation...for it wasn't the flash of orange that belonged on top of the head of her best friend in the entire world.

The fact that she had felt said best friend's...presence, even if it had only been for a brief moment last night, didn't do much to help either.

_Orihime... where..._are_ you...?_

_Wherever you are...please, come back._

* * *

"This," he said as he came to a gradual halt, gesturing towards the hallway to his left, "leads to private quarters. It would be appreciated if you did your best to stay away from them." He gestured to the hallway to his right. "This will lead to your room, and I trust that you will have everything you will need already inside –if not, do not hesitate to ask one of the staff."

Suddenly suspicious as to the lack of response, he glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes narrowed as they took in the figure leaning against the wall.

He watched as she took in a few hurried breaths before her eyes snapped open, meeting his, and looking as though she had been caught doing something wrong.

"S-Sorry-!" she said, hurriedly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I –I _was_ listening."

He raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing, choosing instead to take in the unhealthy pallor of her cheeks. She had not done much to exert herself –walking from the manor's entrance to where they were now was _not _a great distance- and was already looking nothing short of exhausted.

"I will take you to your room," he said, curtly. "Unohana-taichou insisted that you rest, as it is a vital part of your recuperation."

"...Yes, Byakuya-san."

The meekness of her voice irritated him, though he could not, for the life of him, decipher _why_.

Shaking his head imperceptibly, he walked on, heading down the hallway he had pointed out earlier. He paused once more, however, when he failed to hear her footfalls behind him.

"I have other work-" He surprised himself when he stopped rather abruptly. "There are some other things that I must see to," he continued after a moment's pause, "so I would appreciate it you are settled in your room as soon as possible."

Her Relief Station issued yukata rustled as she pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against for support, and he could hear her laboured breathing as she trudged –yes, _trudged_- towards him.

"Sorry, Byakuya-san."

He said nothing in reply, choosing instead to keep moving, albeit at a markedly slower pace.

Had she always had this irritating habit of constantly apologising, or was it a recent development?

He had an inkling that this habit of hers could, quite possibly, begin to grate on his nerves during however long her stay at the Kuchiki manor lasted.

"Your room is next to one of the private gardens, so if you wish to step outside, no one will stop or trouble you," he spoke, deciding that this was as good a time as ever to go over the 'rules' he had decided on upon realising that her staying at the Kuchiki estate was inescapable. "However, you will not leave the estate. No matter what the situation, unless you are in the company of Unohana-taichou or myself, you will not set foot outside the estate."

He paused in thought, before adding, "Unless you are with one of the Captains –and even then, it would be best if...you were to inform someone else, one of the staff, perhaps, before leaving."

"-Y...Yes, Byakuya-san."

His eyebrow twitched.

"You may amuse yourself in any manner you wish to, though I would advise you to keep in mind the fact that your recovery is a slow process, and you must rest."

"Yes, Byakuya-san."

There was another twitch as they continued on their way down the corridor, passing by the other unoccupied rooms in the guest quarters.

"Any food or drink that you wish can always be asked for, at any time," he continued impassively. "And you will be informed when your meals are prepared." When she didn't supply him with another one of her bland '_Yes, Byakuya-san_'s, he glanced at her over his shoulder and sighed inwardly when he saw the vacant expression on her face.

He had a feeling that she would not recall half of what he had said, and while he frowned at the prospect of having to repeat it all eventually, he chose to put it aside for the moment.

_Choose your battles wisely, _he thought to himself, having a sinking feeling that that philosophy would soon be put to the test.

Turning his gaze back ahead of him, he turned the corner and came to a halt before the doors of the only room at the end of the second corridor. While he had initially questioned his decision to have this particular room set up for the girl, given its distance from the other rooms, he had changed his mind the moment he had realised the room's proximity to one of the oldest of the gardens in the Kuchiki estate.

This proximity, he had eventually decided, would be useful to the recuperating patient who had allowed herself to be led away by Kyouraku Shunsui at the promise of a change of scenery.

Sliding the doors open, he stepped aside before turning to the girl standing behind him. "Your room," he said shortly, seeing the confused expression on her face even though he had told her where they were headed.

"Oh." She stood where she was for a moment longer, blinking as he raised an eyebrow at her. There was another questioning look on her face as he looked pointedly at the room, and it took a moment before her eyes widened. "_Oh_!" She fidgeted. "Sorry. I..." Her voice trailed off there, and she shook her head once before walking into the room.

From where he was standing, he could not see her face to glean her initial impressions of her new quarters, but he did not doubt that she was satisfied. Those in the Kuchiki household always made sure that their guests had as pleasant and welcoming a stay as was possible, and she was no exception.

_I hope she is no exception_, he thought, frowning slightly as he recalled the expressions on the faces of the few household staff members he thought it best to notify as to her stay.

But he knew that there was nothing to concern himself over, for the staff knew their place, and were professional enough to not allow their personal feelings or beliefs to get in the way of their duties to him. _To the Clan._

The girl remained quiet as she observed her surroundings, and he decided to leave it at that.

"I will take my leave now," he said, not batting an eyelid as she gave a start before turning to him with wide eyes. "I will point out again that you should not leave the estate, and that if you need anything, there is no need to hesitate to ask for it."

She stared at him for a moment longer before nodding.

"...Thank you, Byakuya-san," she said quietly, so quietly that he almost failed to hear it. Seeing how he did, however, he gave her a brief nod before turning on his heel and heading back the way they had come.

_At least_, he thought as he turned the corner on his way back, _at least that has been dealt with._

Now all that was left was to go about his usual business as though she was not in the manor, for she would hardly need _him _for anything...unless it was a matter concerning her safety –in which case, the guards he had appointed to watch her would approach him first.

_Yes_, he thought distractedly, _that is the best strategy to adopt. At least at present._

* * *

He gave his colleague an apologetic smile as he adjusted the collar of his yukata, slipping it back into place.

"I truly am sorry that you had to come all the way here, Unohana-taichou," he said, eyes lowered, "I understand that you have a lot of work on your hands, and that your division is quite busy."

The healer shook her head.

"There is no need to apologise, Ukitake-kun," she said as calm as ever. "I am a healer after all –what is my role if it is not to tend to the ailing?" The 13th Division Captain laughed lightly at that, allowing her to reach over and adjust the pillows behind him before he lay down once more.

"That is true, I suppose," he commented, letting out an involuntary sigh as she placed a cool cloth over his head, gently brushing aside sweat-dampened strands of his pale hair.

"However, I _would_ appreciate it if you wouldn't overexert yourself, Ukitake-kun," murmured Unohana. "I mean no offence, but surely you have come to understand what your body can and cannot handle –at least by now?"

The 4th Division's Captain felt her lips twitch as she watched her friend's hand instinctively reach up to scratch the back of his head, before dropping the hand back down to his side upon realising what he was doing.

"I hadn't originally planned on it, Unohana-san," he said, after a moment. "In fact, my original intention was to have a nice, quiet evening all to myself, but...well..." he trailed off with a shrug that his colleague understood all too well.

"Oh, I can imagine," she commented dryly. "What I don't understand is how he managed to convince such a large gathering that it was perfectly harmless to...continue the festivities here, when most of Seireitei knows not to disturb your rest."

Her patient let out a soft laugh.

"You know Shunsui," he said lightly, "_'If Juu-kun can't come to the party, then the party will come to Juu-kun'_...is what he said, if I remember correctly."

There was a sound that could have been a snort expertly covered up with a cough as Unohana shook her head.

"I am not the least bit surprised," she said, "although I would have thought that you would have the sense to stay away from the alcohol, Ukitake-kun." Just like that, her patient's smile disappeared –though it was back on his lips a moment later.

"It was a foolish decision on my part," agreed the white haired Captain, "and I honestly don't know why I hadn't thought it through...but, I just..." he paused, brows furrowing as he stared up at the ceiling. "It's just that...you can never tell, can you?" The smile on his lips was a bittersweet one that hardly suited him. "Things could change in an instant –they could go from bad to worse, or something else could happen. You just never know _when_."

He closed his eyes. "I suppose... I suppose I did not want to have to constantly refuse partaking in the merriment with the thought that...that every similar event, or gathering, could very well be...my last."

To say that the silence in the room was deafening would not be an incorrect observation, and it was this silence that caused something to flit across the healer's eyes before she could register its presence.

"Living only for the moment can be a risk too," she whispered quietly, placing her hand over the damp cloth that she had earlier placed on her friend's head. He nodded underneath her hand, though he refrained from opening his eyes once more.

"But it is still living, and for someone who won't be doing much of that in the future, it's...enough," he murmured, unable to see his companion swallow somewhat uncomfortably.

"Indeed," she replied, just as quietly, and refraining from saying anything else on the matter. There was nothing more that needed to be said after all, was there? For, surely, there was no fault to be found with a dying man seeking to enjoy the last season of his life as best as he could?

_Ah, Ukitake-kun_, thought the healer morosely, _it is always the people who deserve so much better who suffer in such ways. _She closed her eyes too. _I would have once called it unfair...but that would not change anything, would it?_

"How is Orihime-chan?" queried the white haired Captain, forcing her to open her eyes once more. "I hope she didn't get into trouble for...for visiting the other day?"

The 4th Division's Captain blinked at the change of topic, before shaking her head.

"Not at all, Ukitake-kun. I would hardly 'punish' a patient for seeking a...change of scenery with two individuals whom I trust greatly."

The bedridden Captain smiled, looking relieved.

"I know that," he explained, "but I don't think that Orihime-chan did. She was quite worried that Shunsui –or myself- would get into trouble. Although, well, I suppose Shunsui _should_ really have gotten into some trouble..."

"He can sweet talk himself out of any situation, Ukitake-kun. You –of all people- should know this."

Ukitake snorted.

"Just like I know how he can try the patience of even the most stoic man in the vicinity?" His dark haired colleague allowed a soft laugh at that.

"Yes, he seems to quite like doing that..." She allowed a small sigh to leave her lips a moment later. "But I do wish he would not take it so far, sometimes. Each of us handles our troubles in different ways, after all."

"True," agreed Ukitake, "but sometimes some of us _don't_ handle any troubles at all. Sometimes we delude ourselves into thinking that there are no troubles whatsoever."

The healer fixed her eyes on him in a thoughtful gaze, tilting her head slightly even as she sensed his slight discomfort.

"Do you think that that is what Kuchiki-taichou is doing, Ukitake-kun?" she queried, sounding surprised. "Deluding himself?" The 13th Division's Captain shook his head fervently, although he stopped the action when a wave of dizziness surged in his head.

"Not all all, not at all," he said, after a moment's pause. "I think..." he trailed off, a pensive expression on his face. "Well, it doesn't matter what I think, does it? It doesn't change anything."

"No, it does not, but I am curious now, Ukitake-kun."

The white haired man sighed, before tugging at the covers and pulling them higher, looking sheepish as his companion tucked them securely under his chin.

"This is just an opinion, mind you, Unohana-taichou...there is every possibility that it is completely incorrect." He closed his eyes once more. "But, I think that while Byakuya _is_ troubled... I think...I feel that he does not know what exactly he is troubled about." His brows furrowed although his eyes remained closed. "That probably doesn't make much sense, especially when you consider this is Byakuya we're talking about, but..."

He trailed off, as though searching for the right words. "For a while now, Byakuya has been troubled. He has had one...thing after another that he has had to deal with. Some of it has been work-related, and some...well, some of it is personal. _Very _personal. Yet, for all intents and purposes, he has pulled through, survived it all, and come out on the other side a better man."

The 4th Division's Captain nodded.

"I am sensing that that there is a 'but' somewhere..." she murmured, causing her colleague to smile as he nodded.

"There is," he admitted, still not opening his eyes. "He has been faced with troubles for so long, that I often get the impression that he does not know how to live any other way. Early on, he had to deal with his parents' deaths, and while it took place when he was young enough to not fully understand his loss, he was still old enough to remember their faces and the little things they did together, as a family. There was Ginrei-dono, whom he really did adore –the man all but raised him after all-, and his illness affected him more than he would like us to think. Then there was Hisana-san..."

A pained expression flitted across the frail Captain's face. "Hisana-san, who was very dear to him despite the short time they had together. _Then_ there was his acceptance of the role as the Head of the Kuchiki clan –which is no mean feat- along with his Shinigami status, and eventually, his promotion to the rank of Captain. And of course, before that, there was the matter of Rukia and her adoption into the Kuchiki clan."

Unohana nodded at her companion, remembering each of those events quite well, and sometimes disliking the fact that she did so, for the memories were not cheerful ones.

"So you are saying that Kuchiki-taichou has simply gotten used to living with problems, that he automatically continues to do so even now? When one would think that he would not have so many problems?"

Ukitake shrugged.

"I just think... I just think that Byakuya holding onto a lot of things. I won't say it's a bad thing, not necessarily, because..." he laughed lightly, "call me selfish, but I'm _glad_ that he adopted Rukia, and that she found a place to belong to. She's very talented, and...she deserves this much, but... yes, I think he is holding on to things that...perhaps, he is...hesitant to let go of."

"Hesitant?" echoed Unohana, causing her colleague to shake his head with an almost defeated sigh.

"No, not hesitant," he murmured. "I hesitate to use this word, but...I would say he is almost afraid to let go of certain things. Because... because he doesn't know what else he will be left with, if he doesn't hold on." He paused. "That doesn't make sense, and I'm sorry. But...that's just the impression that I get, sometimes."

"And you _would_ know him better than some," mused Unohana, "as his Captain, but also as the candy carrying visitor that frequently dropped by the Kuchiki estate."

The smile on her colleague's face was a wistful one, and for a moment, she regretted saying what she did.

"_Ahhh_," sighed Ukitake, "he was such an adorable child. With a bit of a short temper, but an adorable child all the same."

"I am sure that Shihouin Yoruichi-san will agree with that," supplied the healer with a smile as she remembered the former 6th Division Captain's exasperation as the fiery, dark skinned ex-Captain recounted her many run ins (planned for her amusement) with his grandson.

Ukitake chuckled at the comment.

"Shunsui was really hoping that Byakuya would retain that hot-headed nature of his. He thought it'd make it very interesting in the Goteijusantai, to have a 6th Division Captain who was a _Kuchiki_, but who _wasn't_ the epitome of 'cool and collected' itself." He shook his head with a wry grin. "He was most disappointed to note that Byakuya turned out pretty similar to his predecessors."

The healer wasn't surprised with her companion's words.

"He should have known that everyone grows up at some point, no matter who they are."

"Would you call that growing up, though?" queried the frail Captain, looking at her. "Repressing all of that..._life_ –for the lack of a better word- isn't really growing up, is it?"

"No, I suppose it is not..." Unohana smiled. "But there is nothing that can be done about that now, and I always believe that there is no use in talking about the past if we are only going to finish with regrets weighing down on us."

"But there is nothing wrong with wishing things had been different..."

_No, there isn't, _agreed Unohana in her head, _but...sometimes, there is only so much that can be done. The rest must be left to chance, fickle though it has proved to be. _

* * *

He could feel the heavy gaze of the man standing before him, but took his time finishing off the rather lengthy report that he had been reading before the man's appearance.

Silence continued its reign in the office, and the noble was almost tempted to draw it out for even longer. For he knew that his Vice-captain was not a patient man, and that he _would_ give in to the question he was no doubt burning to ask him.

Shaking his head against the idea, he forced himself to drop the brush he was holding, taking care to prevent any ink from falling onto the report.

"Is there a problem, Abarai?" he queried, not bothering to look up at the red haired man as he moved onto the next report. He heard the shuffling of sandaled feet, but refrained from looking at the other man.

"I-"

Sighing inwardly when the red-head didn't get very far, the noble merely continued with the report. His eyes scanned the neat writing, taking in each line until he reached the end of the document, upon which he picked up the brush once more and signed his name with lazy precision, giving it a moment to dry before placing it in the steadily growing pile of finished documents.

"If you have nothing to say, perhaps you should get back to your work, Abarai," he said, _still_ not looking at his Vice-captain as he moved on to the next report. "The paperwork from the 3rd Division is not going to magically sort itself out."

"I...I know. But there's –there's no paperwork left, taichou. It's kinda finished..."

"Then you are here for more paperwork, then?" There was a pause. "This _is_ a first. Very well, I am sure that I can find some-"

"-Wha-? Wait, no! That's not what I meant taichou-! I—" Again, his Vice-captain trailed off suddenly, but he was not too bothered by it as he moved onto the next document. "Taichou, I... I may have been...er, intoxicated, but I...I think I...I mean, I..."

"You are beginning to sound like an awkward, pubescent teenager, Abarai," cut in the noble, sounding rather bored. "If you are only going to splutter and stammer, kindly leave my office or find yourself something productive to occupy your time with."

There was a choked sound from the Vice-captain.

"I-!"

"Abarai," he repeated, a warning note entering his voice.

There was a moment of silence.

"I saw Inoue, taichou."

"...Inoue Orihime?" The dark haired Captain was quite pleased with his lack of reaction to what had been blurted out. Granted, he _had_ known that it would be coming, but that did not mean that he had thought of a way to handle the issue –not with everything _else_ that he had had to deal with.

"Y-Yeah." There was a sigh. "I know, I know, it's weird, but...taichou, I _know_ that I wasn't seeing things. It _was_ her. She was...she was just..." His voice trailed off slowly. "It really was her taichou, but she...she couldn't have... It's not possible, right?"

"If you know that it's not possible, Abarai, why are you asking _me_?"

"But I –taichou, it's not possible, but at the same time, I _know_ what I saw."

"Which was Unohana-taichou's patient, Inoue Orihime?" inquired the Captain, dipping the brush into the bottle of ink placed nearby.

Renji nodded.

"Yeah. Inoue."

"And where was it that you saw her?"

"At the 13th Division."

"Indeed."

Silence fell upon them once more, and Byakuya could sense the agitation radiating off his Vice-captain.

"What's going on, taichou?" questioned the red-haired man, his brows furrowing. "How could I possibly have seen Inoue? I mean, she's still –she's...well, you know..."

"In a comatose state?"

"Yeah, that. So...so how could I have-?"

"Did you not mention before that you were drunk, Abarai?"

An embarrassed flush made its way across Renji's face as he nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I...I might have been," he mumbled, "but I still-"

"You were drunk, and you saw Unohana-taichou's patient in the 13th Division," mused the noble. "That sounds rather self-explanatory to me, Abarai."

"But I know what I saw!" exclaimed Renji, hands balling into fists unknowingly. "Inoue's not –Inoue's not the type of person you forget, taichou. She's not the type of person you mistake for someone else. I _saw_ her."

_He _is_ persistent_, thought Byakuya with an inward sigh, before carefully setting down his brush once more.

"If you did indeed see what you believe you did," he started as he looked to the other man for the first time, "why would she be in the 13th Division, Abarai? Wouldn't Unohana-taichou wish to keep her at the Relief Station?"

Renji stared at his Captain for a moment.

"Well, I-" he stopped again. "I...guess..." He paused. "But I'm _sure_ it was her. The same hair, the...the eyes, the...er, other physical features..." Blue-grey eyes briefly narrowed at the faint tinge of red on the Vice-captain's face.

"You were drunk and had gotten drunk with Matsumoto-fukutaichou, were you not Abarai?" questioned the noble instead. "Could you not, perhaps, have mistaken _her_ for the human?"

His Vice-captain shook his head fervently.

"No. Trust me, taichou, that ain't possible. No offence to Inoue or anything, but...she's _not_ Matsumoto-san. I mean, she's probably the closest a person's ever gotten to her, but she ain't no Matsumoto-san."

_Typical_, thought the noble with an inward sneer, _of course he wouldn't be able to confuse anyone with Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Not when his –and some others'- first point of reference is the...size of her chest._

"You were drunk, Abarai," he repeated, tired of the conversation but also knowing that it had to be handled properly to prevent anything unwanted from occurring. "Now, if you've cleaned up the mess you left behind you, before you went drinking, I'm sure that the 3rd Division must have some new-"

"You're _sure_ Inoue's at the Relief Station, taichou?"

The noble stared at his subordinate, eyes partially narrowed.

"Perhaps you should be posing these questions to the Captain in charge of the Relief Station, Abarai," he said after a moment or two. "Perhaps that will satiate your...curiosity."

Renji had the grace to flush.

"I don't think you're lying, taichou," he said quickly, "it's just...it felt real, you know? I really thought that...I mean, it was all the same, except...except something seemed a bit off, but..." He trailed off once more, and Byakuya observed the perplexed expression that crossed his face before he shook his head lightly. "Nah, you're probably right taichou. I _was_ drunk..."

Despite his words, there was still a note of uncertainty in his voice. "Sorry for bothering you taichou. I'll just...uh, leave you to it."

"There should be a new set of reports waiting at the 3rd Division. Pick them up and go through them," called the noble as his Vice-captain paused before leaving the office.

He let out a quiet breath, one that he hadn't known he had been holding.

That was one potential crisis averted –at least temporarily. He had held onto the small hope that Abarai _wouldn't_ recall what he had seen at the 13th Division's compound...but the sight had evidently been shocking enough to get through his intoxication and stick to his mind.

But that did not mean that the problem was solved. If Abarai was anything like he had observed him to be, he would be keeping an eye out for anything involving the human. Whether it was because she was an...acquaintance, or because she was a friend of Rukia's, he could not tell.

_That is something I will let the rest of the Captains handle,_ he thought, absently rubbing his head with the hand not holding onto the brush, _I cannot oversee the entirety of this...issue. I will do my part, and let the others do the rest. _

* * *

By the time he left the 6th Division, it was already rather late in the evening, and Byakuya was ready to admit that he was...weary. What he had thought would only be a few hours of paperwork turned out to be much worse, when Abarai had come to him with news of a mistake on the 3rd Division's part. A mistake which required _his_ division to re-write all the reports they had managed to complete in the last few days.

If it wasn't for the fact that the 3rd Division was in such a pitiful state, the noble was sure that he would hurt whoever was in charge. As it was, however, even approaching the division's Vice-captain with anything similar to anger would probably shatter what little control he had left of his nerves...so it was probably a bad idea.

Sighing as he bypassed his usual habit of walking back home, he shunpou-ed to the Kuchiki estate, nodding at the various guards before finally reaching the main house.

Taking care to slip his sandals off, he walked inside, hearing one of the household staff move behind him to pick up the sandals and move them elsewhere.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," said an aged, male voice as its owner appeared before the noble, "Will you be taking your meal immediately?" The Captain thought about it, before shaking his head.

"I will get cleaned up first," he murmured, reaching the corridor that housed his quarters before suddenly pausing. He glanced over his shoulder at the corridor that ran on behind him.

"Byakuya-sama?" queried the elderly servant, noticing his abrupt stop.

The noble blinked, unthinkingly raising a hand to rub the back of his sore neck.

"Where is our...guest?" he asked, turning his eyes to the servant.

"In her room, I believe," replied the man with a bow. "She spent most of the day inside her room, only briefly venturing out into the gardens." If he was at all surprised by this piece of news, the noble did not show it.

"I see." He glanced down the corridor once more. "Did anyone drop by to visit her?"

"Yes. The 4th Division's Kotetsu-fukutaichou," answered the servant. "To drop by some ointments for the young girl, if I remember correctly."

The head of the Clan nodded distractedly.

"And has she eaten?"

"Her lunch, yes."

"Lunch?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"We tried asking her what she wanted to have, if what we had prepared was not to her taste, but...I am afraid that she refused to eat very much, Byakuya-sama. She said she wasn't hungry."

The Captain was not pleased with the news, although he could not say that he was surprised. Unohana-taichou had mentioned her lack of appetite, or rather, her refusal to eat, before. It was not at all in her best interests, but...well.

"She is asleep?" he heard himself asking, much to his chagrin.

"I do not know, Byakuya-sama," said the servant. "But if you wish, I can have someone go and-"

"No, that is alright," cut in the noble with a quick shake of the head. There was no need to disrupt her evening. But...her food problem did not sound promising, to say the least. The last thing he wished to do was to have to take the human back to Unohana-taichou due to weakness brought about by poor eating habits. He did not think the healer would appreciate such...neglect on his part. "But tomorrow...see to it that she eats three full meals. It cannot be good for her recuperation if she does not eat."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

With a last glance down the corridor, the noble turned back around and continued on his way to his rooms, knowing that there was no one to disturb him there. Though he was not sure if that was a good thing today.

For it allowed him far more time to think on matters he should not be thinking about.

Sighing, he entered his room and slid the door shut behind him, trying to focus on the prospect of a warm bath and then a nice, warm meal.

* * *

**A/N**

As far as chapters go in this story, this is much shorter than what I used to put up isn't it? Yikes. I don't know how you managed to read it all without complaining once. Seriously.

Hehe. Anyways, I'm sure that there are some parts of this chapter where the writing appears...different, or where things don't feel the same. I am truly sorry for that, because it appears that that is usually the result when you stay from for...a long time. Or from writing in general. I had personal issues, but they're more or less solved now and things should be able to progress from here, in terms of the fic.

Again, I am sorry for the long delay, and the lack of review replies. I do hope, however, that you can continue to enjoy reading this fic, even if it's been a while.

Till next time!

Siriusgirl1


	13. Similarities, Differences and a Promise

**A/N**

Thank you everyone for the reviews for chapter twelve! I'm glad that you haven't given up on this story. I promise that I won't let you down. Or, well, I'll _try_ not to. You don't really plan to let someone down after all, do you?

**YT**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you seemed to like the chapter, and, as I said above, that you haven't given up on it yet. Cheers!

There isn't much left to say here, apart from another thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope I replied to all of you. Onwards with Chapter Thirteen!

Oh, actually there is one more thing for me to mention. I understand that Senbonzakura appears as a _male_ in the Zanpakutou filler arc in the anime. Unfortunately, at the time I started this story, the arc had not yet begun, and therefore, I made Senbonzakura a _female_ in this story. I thought about changing it after watching the anime, but decided against it.

Um, yeah, I just wanted to clarify that. Let's move on now, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite. Enough said.

* * *

******Chapter Thirteen: Similarities, Differences and an Impulsive Promise**

There was a lot on the noble's mind as he made his way out of the 1st Division offices. He had just been informed by Sasakibe-fukutaichou that a missive had been sent to Rukia, in Karakura, detailing how she should remain in the living world for a bit longer. The missive had also refused her request for two days' leave to return to Seireitei, and that was what had the noble troubled.

He had known that it would happen, sooner or later. All Shinigami sent to the living world were allowed to request for a day or two of leave to return to Seireitei, during which time the other Shinigami in the living world would handle their duties for them.

He had also known that Rukia would put in such a request sooner or later, for it _was_ almost four months since she had last been to Seireitei.

According to Sasakibe-fukutaichou, the request had been put in the day before, and he would admit his surprise at how the news reached the 1st Division. It was, after all, standard procedure for Shinigami in the living world to request their own Captain for a...few days off, and for said Captain to run the request by the Captain-Commander only if needed.

Of course, this procedure was made all the more interesting by the fact that Rukia was a part of the 13th Division, whose Captain was bedridden, and whose paperwork was being handled by Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou.

_So the two...jesters of the 13__th__ Division are capable of functioning in a sensible manner_, he had thought when the 1st Division's Vice-captain had told him of it –and the twinkling in said Vice-captain's eyes had given him the disconcerting feeling that the other man knew what he was thinking.

Despite this...enlightening thought, he was slightly alarmed at the action taken by the 1st Division in promptly denying his sister's request. Despite being an unseated officer, and...often involving herself in matters she should not be, Rukia was no fool. (Of course she was not; she _was_ a Kuchiki after all)

If what he knew of her was right, she would be surprised at the denial of her request to return to Seireitei, and this surprise would later turn to a niggling suspicion.

And of course, if she had any suspicions whatsoever, her next step would be to speak to someone in Seireitei about it. Abarai would be out of the question, for it would seem strange for her to request a video-call with the 6th Division's Vice-captain, and she would not request clarification from Ukitake-taichou, not wishing to disturb his rest.

But that left only one person whom she could logically turn to, without needing a fool-proof reason to give those in charge of handling the communications.

_Aren't I lucky? _he mused, wryly, as he continued walking, expertly ignoring the failed discreet glances sent his way by a group of unseated female Shinigami. (They were probably recent graduates from the Academy –he had observed over the years that they were the ones who usually lacked the experience to perfect secretive glances)

He wished Sasakibe-fukutaichou had spoken to the 13th Division, or to him, before sending any missive back to the living world. It would not change the fact that Rukia's request for leave would have been denied, of course, for he knew that no one wanted any of the humans and Shinigami in Karakura to know of their friend's current status.

But it could still have been handled better.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he was quite accustomed to keeping things from his sister, for he was certain that he would be lying to her soon.

Pulled from his thoughts when he felt a continuing set of gazes on his back, he let out an inward sigh when he realised that the group of young women from earlier were still standing in place.

_One would think, after narrowly emerging victorious from a devastating war, that they would have other things to occupy their minds with, _he thought, nothing in his gait or facial expression showing his mild irritation at the admiring glances.

He was, after all, quite used to them. That was one of the first things his grandfather had had the good sense to alert him to, before he left the safe confines of the Kuchiki estate to attend the academy.

Yet, he was not in the mood to deal with these glances today, and he definitely did not like the thought of dealing with them all the way back to the estate. So, walking calmly, with no quickening of his pace or any sign of tension in his shoulders, he continued on his way until he turned the corner, upon which he quickly switched to shunpou.

'_Running away from pubescent girls, are you? How far the mighty have fallen...'_

His shunpou momentarily faltered, causing him to land rather abruptly on the rooftop of one of the 3rd Division's buildings, and forcing him to quickly readjust his footing so as to maintain his balance.

...Senbonzakura?

The very idea that it could be her was nothing short of ridiculous, if not for the fact that he _knew_ that voice.

He was only answered with silence, and, even as he gripped the hilt of his Zanpakutou, he could not say that he was surprised. It had been that way for a while now, after all.

But why had she-?

'_You might want to return to your estate, instead of standing foolishly on rooftops analysing matters that are of no importance to you.'_

It was Senbonzakura, but that that did not make matters less surprising—

Steely eyes narrowed. Wait, had she just-?

She had said to return to the estate, hadn't she?

'_My, my, you _are _rather slow on the uptake are you not? Yes, that _is_ what I said. Start moving.'_

He might have wished to question her further –or give her a lesson in respect-, if he had not known of the...tense relationship he shared with his Zanpakutou spirit. As such, he could only guess that something must be wrong for her to speak to him once more. Something that she knew would affect him, either directly or not—

His eyes widened a fraction as realisation hit him in the gut.

A moment later, he was gone.

* * *

**At the Relief Station:**

"Kyouraku-taichou, I understand if you have finished your Division's paperwork and have nothing else to occupy your time with, but I would ask that you cease your attempts at flirting with my officers."

The brown haired Captain stiffened, letting his hand drop from the shoulder of a pretty, unseated 4th Division officer. There was a sheepish smile on his face as he turned around to see his colleague standing behind him, a tea laden tray held in her hands. "You are distracting them, Kyouraku-taichou," added the healer, polite smile still on her face, "and they have duties that cannot allow such distractions."

"Ahaha, I meant no harm by it, Unohana-taichou," said the 8th Division's Captain with a laugh. "Cute little Asami-chan over here was looking a little depressed, so I simply thought that I'd brighten up her day a little, you know?"

His colleague offered him another smile.

"It does not take too long for a messenger to reach the 8th Division from here, Kyouraku-taichou," she said. "How fast would you wish Ise-fukutaichou to arrive here?"

The smile froze on Kyouraku's lips before he let out another laugh, holding his hands up as though in defence.

"Okay, okay, I understand sempai," he said, turning back around to face the young woman he had been speaking to. "My apologies, Asami-chan. It was awfully insensible of me to stop you from carrying out your duties." He smiled at her. "I hope your day turns out well, my dear!"

He watched as the rather frightened woman turned to her own Captain before she all but ran out of the room with her supplies. Kyouraku let out a sigh as he watched her. "Ahhhh...she was good to talk to, sempai," he groaned, as he turned back around to face the smiling woman. "And she did seem depressed, you know."

Unohana smiled as she moved past him, still carrying the tray in her hands.

"That would be because her fiancé was brought here yesterday with hollow-related injuries," she said easily, not noticing his jaw dropping.

"Fiancé?!"

"Yes, fiancé."

"Oh dear..." She heard him sigh. "But she never said anything..." There was a brief pause. "Oops. I hope Fiancé-san doesn't get too mad..."

Smiling, the 4th Division's Captain stopped outside the door leading to her office, pushing it open but pausing when she stepped inside.

"Join me for tea, Shunsui-kun?"

"Eh? Oh. _Oh_. Of course! I have nothing else to do anyway, so...why not?"

"Ise-san will come here sooner or later, Shunsui-kun, so you might as well enjoy this while it lasts," said the healer as she set the tea tray on her desk, gesturing for her friend to take a seat opposite hers.

When he was settled in his seat, and had a mug of tea in his hands, he chanced a glance at his colleague.

"Am I in trouble, sempai?" he asked, after a moment's pause, not at all reassured by the smile he received.

"Why would you think that, Shunsui-kun?"

"Er...not that I don't find this tea enjoyable... but...it's rather...bitter, sempai. _Very _bitter."

"Oh?" He could have sworn that her smile widened. "Forgive me, Shunsui-kun. Would you like it sweetened, then? Where's the –ah, here it is." When she held out her hand for his mug of tea, he gave it to her without a moment's hesitation, although he blanched as she dipped a fresh spoon into a small white pot on the tray, dumping spoonful after spoonful...after spoonful of sugar in his mug.

_Five, six...sev –eigh- nin –ten-! I _am_ in trouble, _thought the easy going Captain,_ I'm going to _die_! Juu-kun, my dearest friend, it's been fun, the last couple hundred decades. I'll miss you, but make sure to take care of my lovely Nanao-chan, okay? She-_

Snapped out of his thoughts when his mug was returned to him, he took it from the healer. "It should be better now, Shunsui-kun."

"Ah –y-yes..." he managed, smiling at her but doing nothing to raise the mug to his lips.

"Do you not like the tea, Shunsui-kun?" pressed the healer, politely, and it was all her colleague could do to repress the shivers threatening to run down his spine.

_I don't want to risk indigestion, sempai_, thought the Captain, morosely.

"Sempai, if this is about Juu-kun," he started, carefully, "It wasn't _meant_ to end with him getting...an attack again. Really."

"Oh, I know that," said the healer with a smile, as she leaned back into her chair.

"You do?" She nodded again. "Oh, okay then. Just checking."

A comfortable silence fell upon them, and Kyouraku was _sure_ that there were waves of pure smugness rolling off his colleague. She really _was_ good at what she did.

And she was scary too, he couldn't forget _that_.

"Would you like a new cup of tea, Shunsui-kun?" asked Unohana, breaking the silence to be answered with a relieved grin.

"Please, sempai. I think you might've gone a little overboard with the sugar," said Kyouraku, with a laugh. "Nice going." When he had a fresh mug of tea in his hands, he let out a sigh of relief as he sipped it slowly.

"It would help with your hangover if you were to drink it bitter," commented Unohana, watching as his eyes widened in horror.

"Sempai, that's just _rude_," he protested, shaking his head. "I _never_ get hangovers."

"Is that right? Perhaps I should mention this to Ise-san, then. Did you know that she seems to entertain the belief that she should handle all the paperwork, especially on the days after you go drinking? She seems to feel as though you suffer from such _bad_, painful—"

"-I said I was sorry already, sempai! I won't let Juu-kun get so drunk next time, I _swear_!"

Unohana merely hummed in reply, smile still on her lips as she sipped her tea, and for a moment, neither of the pair spoke as they chose to enjoy the comfortable silence that had once more descended upon them. "Ah, I've been meaning to ask... how is Inoue-chan, sempai?"

Looking up at her friend, the healer tilted her head to a side.

"She is not with us at the Relief Station anymore, Shunsui-kun...I thought you knew that?"

The 8th Division's Captain nodded.

"I did," he confirmed, "but I figured that you would probably be the best person to ask, seeing how she's still receiving treatment."

"You could always ask Kuchiki-tai... on second thought, perhaps it is best that you do not ask him," said the healer in reply, earning an amused look from across the table.

"Byakuya-kun can be _so_ harsh sometimes, sempai. I already have permanent scarring in my delicate little heart because of that..."

"I am certain you will pull through," replied Unohana, only barely refraining from rolling her eyes.

"So? How is Inoue-chan?"

The 4th Division's Captain took another sip of her tea before answering.

"She seems..." she paused, shaking her head slightly. "There seems to be no change in her behaviour, from what I have heard from Isane and Hanatarou-kun." For once, her mouth was set in something other than a smile, and her colleague was quick to pick it up.

"But surely you did not expect her to change so soon, sempai?" he queried. "It's only been...what, three days since she left the Relief Station?" The healer nodded. "Well then, there you have it. It's too soon for anything to happen. She's probably trying to get used to the change herself."

"Yes, that is true. But...it seems that she has not been eating. According to Isane, while she has not _lost_ any weight per se, she does not look very healthy either."

"But she didn't eat much while she was here either," reminded Kyouraku, causing his friend to look at him.

"I am not saying that she is not in good hands at the Kuchiki estate, Shunsui-kun –far from it, actually." She sighed. "I just fear that she might get lonely, that is all. But then, I knew of this possibility before she left the Relief Station, so I should not be surprised."

"Ah." Kyouraku nodded sagely. "Byakuya-kun isn't exactly the bright little ray of sunshine he was when he was younger, is he? Er, not that he ever really _was_..." He stared at the cup of tea in his hands. "Has he said anything about this to you?"

Unohana shook her head.

"Not to me, but he has questioned Isane as to what he should do concerning her food intake. He was not above suggesting forcefully forcing her to eat –but, of course, I don't think he will actually carry it out. That might not be the best option, given my patient's recent experiences."

Kyouraku blinked.

"That's...good to hear," he muttered, and there must have been a note of surprise in his voice, for his friend sent him a questioning glance. "I'm just...pleased that Byakuya-kun's taken some interest in the matter," he confessed, answering her unvoiced question.

The healer quirked her eyebrows at him.

"I would not travel too far down that path, Shunsui-kun. I don't quite think that Kuchiki-taichou has forgiven you your last attempt at 'setting him up' with someone." There was a definite note of amusement in her voice as she spoke. "It could not have been a pleasant experience for him to have a Rukongai resident challenging him for...what was it? Ah, yes, for 'daring to sully the reputation of his wife of fifteen years'..."

The 8th Division's Captain grimaced at the memory.

"In my defence," he started, "I was desperate to find him someone and was just checking out all my options." He smiled suddenly. "And I learnt that he doesn't quite go for the mature, married women...so that narrows it down, you know."

Unohana nodded.

"I am sure it does," she said politely, "but I would ask that you refrain from another matchmaking scheme for a while." Her friend pouted.

"You're no fun, sempai," he grumbled, raising the mug of tea back to his lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Striding down the hallways, he quickly made his way towards the guest quarters, frowning slightly as he noticed the servants lingering in the corridor.

_Servants who should not be in this part of the manor, in such numbers._

Ignoring their surprise as he breezed past them, he came to a halt before the room that held his temporary guest, and frowned when he saw the elderly head of the staff kneeling before the doors.

"What is going on here?" he asked quickly, drawing the attention of the elderly man and the other servants who had yet to notice him.

"Byakuya-sama," said the elderly servant, surprise flitting quickly across his face. "I-" Holding a hand up, Byakuya silenced him before he could continue.

"The rest of you have no purpose here, I believe," he said curtly, not once taking his eyes off the trusted head of his household staff. "Go back to your work at once."

There was a flurry of hurried bows and murmured apologies before they departed, slightly easing the tense atmosphere that hung about the corridor. When he was certain that they had left, or at least were not within hearing distance, the noble raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the man. "What has happened?"

For something certainly _had _happened.

The faint reiatsu that he could sense from the other side of the door was conflicted, and what had him mildly concerned was the thought that this...conflict could just as easily turn into panic. The last thing that anyone –much the less the human herself- needed was to have to deal with a panic attack.

"Forgive me, Byakuya-sama," murmured the elderly servant, turning around so that he could bow down to his master. "Two days ago, you asked me to ensure that the guest had three proper meals, despite her desire to refrain from doing so, and I was attempting to-"

"Did you use force?"

"Byakuya-sama?"

Steely eyes narrowed.

"Did you use force?" repeated Byakuya, voice devoid of any particular emotion. The other man shook his head, a somewhat affronted expression crossing his face.

"Of course not, Byakuya-sama. Forgive me if it might seem impertinent of me to say so, but I believe that that is the last thing the girl needs at this point in time. She is frail and...frightened enough as it is." The noble nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "The guards alerted me to a foreign presence in the east gardens, so I left my post to see to it, instructing one of the other servants to try and get her to eat."

"Foreign presence?" echoed Byakuya, as the elderly man nodded. Brilliant. This was just what he needed to make his day even better.

"It was only Kusajishi-fukutaichou," explained the servant. "Attempting to build some sort of...tunnel to get through the property, Byakuya-sama," he added, seeing the look on the noble's face.

_Why that little..._ Briefly closing his eyes, Byakuya forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.

He didn't want to know how the pink haired menace, devoid of her eyesight as she was, had made it to the estate –considering her usual lodgings in the 11th Division were quite a distance away from his home.

"I will...deal with that at a later time," he said at last, before nodding at the closed door before them. "But that does not explain what happened here."

The older man shook his head, a wary expression crossing his face.

"The servant that I left with your guest, Byakuya-sama, took my words a little...too seriously, I fear, and..." Seeing the noble's eyes fixed on him, the man sighed inwardly. "I do not think she was gentle with the human, Byakuya-sama."

Silence filled the air after his words, as the elderly man stared at the floor.

"She used force?"

"She attempted to."

"Did she raise a hand to her?"

"From what I gathered, she threatened to, but did not actually carry the threat out."

Byakuya nodded, eyes moving from the other man to rest on the closed door. It was a good thing that the girl's reiatsu was still so faint, for the negative emotion radiating from it would have been picked up immediately by those in Seireitei who knew her well.

His mouth was set in a grim line at the female servant's actions.

"I believe I gave the staff specific instructions as to the handling of this guest," he said slowly.

"You did, Byakuya-sama," agreed the elderly man. "I fear that it was my irresponsibility that caused-" He was cut off when the noble held up his hand once more.

"You are going to deal with this servant?" he inquired.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama. I had already sent her to her quarters, so what is left is to-"

"-See to it that she is dealt with properly. You are certain that she did not lay a hand on the human?"

"I am certain," supplied the man, causing the noble to nod.

"How fortunate for her," he commented, dryly. "She will be used as an example, for I do not wish to hear of any such incidents in the future," cut in Byakuya, dismissively. "Whatever the staff's personal opinions might be, she is a guest in the manor, and as such, will be treated with the courtesy given to guests. Do I make myself clear? I will not tolerate having to repeat this a third time."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." There was a pause. "Forgive me, I should not have left my post as I did."

Byakuya shook his head slowly.

"As head of the household staff, it is natural for you to have other duties to attend to. You cannot always be expected to remain outside her room," he commented, reasonably. "But, if such a situation arises again, perhaps it would be best to leave her in the hands of one of the...older servants? They would, at least, have more sense and experience when it comes to handling guests."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

"You may leave." With a hurried bow, the elderly servant stood, walking down the corridor and leaving Byakuya standing outside the human's room, staring at the door as though _it_ was responsible for his troubles.

_I should have known that three days of undisturbed peace was too much to ask for, _he thought, somewhat morosely, resisting the urge to sigh.

He briefly turned his eyes onto the Zanpakutou strapped to his waist, his hand rising to grasp its hilt.

He was quite sure, now, that Senbonzakura had broken her vow to never speak to him again for this...and it only served to confuse him further. Of all the times for the Zanpakutou spirit to interact with him, why now?

Why was it that every time he did see the Zanpakutou spirit, it was somehow in relation to the troubled human on the other side of the door?

With the practiced ease of a man who knew how to sort out his priorities, he banished the thoughts from his head. There would be time for reflection –later.

* * *

The President of the Shinigami Research Institute was not in a good mood, and it wasn't hard for those working under him to realise this. They were used to the muttering under his breath, for that was something that the Captain usually did, but there was a new, troubled air around him that had his subordinates scurrying out of his way as he made his way around the 12th Division.

And if Kurotsuchi Mayuri noticed this behaviour, he made no comment on it, choosing instead to walk into his laboratory, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Continuing to walk through the dimly-lit rooms of his prized laboratory, Kurotsuchi eventually came to a halt before a set of rather foreboding steel doors. Turning his attention to the keypad fixed to the wall next to them, he swiftly entered in the access code, and only found himself waiting a moment before the doors opened, allowing him to step inside.

The cause of his ire was contained in a glass display case, and as he stopped in front of it, he found his hands clenching into fists.

Didn't _they _look so innocent, lying there on the metal stand.

He still found it difficult to believe that two flimsy, ugly hairclips had once contained powers that had had him intrigued from the first moment he had seen them. It would have been far more impressive if they had been...well, _any_thing else.

As he felt a well of frustration surge within him, he quickly turned his back on the display case and headed further into the room. God forbid he accidentally break the blasted hairclips before he was able to glean the secrets held within them.

When he reached the rather disorganised table, he immediately reached for the stack of papers to his left, glancing briefly at the date and time printed on the topmost sheet. It seemed as though his good for nothing Vice-captain had sensed his...frustration, he mused, for she could not have processed the data gleaned by the most recent tests on the hairclips unless she had remained in the laboratory the night before.

_Good girl_, he thought, dryly, before refocusing his attention on the neatly written data.

He made it to the fourth page, before he slammed the whole pile back down on the table, not the least bit bothered as the furniture rattled in protest. Momentarily allowing his surging frustration to get the better of him, he slammed his fist into the table, his eyes narrowed as he glared at nothing in particular.

This was not good.

The fact that the interesting human had 'lost' her powers was not surprising, not when he gathered the facts surrounding her experiences –or what he knew of her experiences- from the time he had first seen her in Seireitei. He had seen a similar thing happening to many Shinigami too, particularly those who were only just out of the Academy, and who had completed their first proper mission.

What he had expected, was to have some clue, or hint, stored in the hairclips that apparently gave the human's power its true form. It was only natural, after all, especially when he saw the similarities between the hairclips and a Zanpakutou.

But to have only the faintest traces of the girl's reiatsu and _nothing else_?

That was just too much.

Although, if he was being honest, he had not particularly expected to find too many answers in the hairclips themselves –no, the answers he required would come from the girl herself. But of course, as it usually happened, the Goteijusantai opposed his offer to run some tests on the girl.

_Foolish people, _he thought with a disdainful snort. _They claim they wish to maintain peace and establish order, but balk like little children at the prospect of experimentation, which would, quite possibly, give them the means to maintain this peace and establish order._

No matter how much he might want to, he knew that sauntering outside the 12th Division to 'borrow' the girl from her current place of residence was firmly out of the question. At least for the moment. He could care less about Unohana-taichou's disapproval if he were to do so, but rather, he didn't want to be making enemies, so soon after the war.

Besides, if he _were_ to borrow the girl, it would involve sneaking her out of the Kuchiki estate. And while that may not be _too_ difficult, he'd probably have to deal with a persistent noble tagging after him, intent on rectifying the scratch he had made on his pride by kidnapping a 'guest'.

...Or something like that. It was hard to tell what made the young upstar –the young noble tick, but he knew that he could do without having him on his back. For now.

But that only left him with one option, and that was to continue gathering data on the hairclips. He shot the items in question a glare over his shoulder. What more tests could he possibly run on them? He had already gone through every possible angle that was available, and every bit of data was, more or less, the same.

His eyes narrowed as a sudden thought came to him; he had another option. It was up to him as to whether he wanted to use it or not, but...he really did have a third option.

_Urahara Kisuke_.

The mere mention of the name, in his head, had a surge of fierce, stubborn competitiveness spark to life within him, but he was used to it. He had had to deal with it for a good many centuries after all, even after the man had fallen from grace and escaped to the living world, he _still_ haunted the 2nd president of the Research Institute.

_No,_ he thought after a moment's pause, _no. I will not go to him. I will find something, I am sure. And if that fails..._ his eyes narrowed again, _then I will find another way. Urahara Kisuke will be the last of my last resorts, and that is that. _

* * *

He still stood before the closed door, hands hanging limp at his sides as he sent the aforementioned door a look that would have killed it, had it been alive. Really, this was getting more and more ridiculous by the minute.

Had he not faced more dire situations?

Had he not been on the brink of death? Not once, but _twice_ in the recent past?

_Perhaps that was not a good example to use,_ he thought with a cringe, as his thoughts wondered back to _that_ day, in Hueco Mundo.

Compared to everything that he had been through during his career as a Shinigami, this should, in all honesty, be a...what was the phrase that was used in the living world?... ah, 'a piece of cake'.

Yet he was still hesitating. Heck, it seemed as though that was all he did when it came to this matter; hesitate and then hesitate some _more_.

Scowling inwardly at his behaviour, he shook his head before stepping forward, his shoulders set.

Raising a hand to the doors, he rapped his knuckles lightly on the delicate, rice-paper covered frame.

_I cannot very well stand here all afternoon, until she sees fit to answer,_ he thought, absently adjusting the heirloom scarf wrapped around his neck when he didn't receive any answer.

"I am coming inside," he said at last, resting his hand against the door and slowly sliding it open after enough of a pause to allow her to make herself decent if she was not.

The first thing that he saw as he stood in the doorway to the room, was the tray of food that had been placed on the low table that had been moved next to the futon in the centre of the room.

From what he could see of the uncovered tray, the food was, more or less, the same as what was usually given to patients in the Relief Station –and, of course, it was untouched.

The next thing that he noticed was that the futon was unoccupied. In fact, it was almost as though it had not been slept in at all. A glance to his left showed the girl huddled in the corner of the room, her back leaning against the wall while her knees were drawn up to her chest.

He could not see her face, for it was covered by strands of her bright hair while the rest of it was pressed into her knees; but he could tell that she was shaking. Quite violently at that.

As he stood still, head turned towards her, a wave of something close to uncertainty coursed through him –the first of many, he was sure, given the way things were progressing.

Steeling himself against the sudden urge to turn on his heel and request one of the elderly female servants –perhaps one of those who were used to handling children- to deal with the situation, he stepped inside the room, only to pause and step back into the corridor outside.

Once his sandals were removed and placed neatly outside, he moved forward once more, stopping when he was a few feet away from the shaking, bright haired figure.

If she noticed his presence, she did not show it, and he would admit that it was not a reaction he was used to. "...Are you alright?" He was beginning to grow increasingly frustrated with the lengthy silences he seemed to be greeted with by everyone around him. Or...by his Zanpakutou and his guest, if he was to be honest.

Perhaps this was how his subordinates felt when he refused to speak with them? He quickly shook his head. "Inoue," he called, a sharp note unintentionally entering his voice, causing her to cringe visibly. "Are you alright?"

She still did not reply, and that left him at a loss as to what to do next. He was, in no way, shape or form, good at comforting others, or even at making them feel at ease –there were a great many things he excelled in, but _this _was not one of them.

Staring somewhat awkwardly down at her, he considered his options. As it was, he could send for one of the elderly servants or he could send someone to the Relief Station. Perhaps Kotetsu-fukutaichou would be able to set the girl at ease, or even the 7th Seat, Yamada Hanatarou.

_Members of the Kuchiki Clan do not run from anything._

Oh, of _course_ his pride would add its own two cents in such a situation.

Shifting his feet on the floor, he lowered himself to a seated position on his knees, taking care to keep a reasonable distance between himself and the girl. It would not do to invade her personal space after all.

_And to think that I managed to avoid incidents like this since her arrival here_, he thought with an inward sigh.

"Inoue," he started, telling himself to picture the girl before him as a frightened child, if it would help at all, "I-"

"S...orry."

He stared at her bowed head for a moment before averting his eyes to his knees.

"I am fairly certain that you have no need to apologise-"

"-But...but please, don't...don't..." her voice trailed off and he could not help but watch as the hands around her legs tightened their grip. Her shaking seemed to have increased if he was to judge by the more violent tremors that racked her body.

"Inoue," he repeated, lowering his voice to as reassuring a pitch as he could. "You have done nothing that requires an apology." But the tremors did not stop. He continued to stare at his knees for a moment longer before hesitantly reached out towards her with his hand. "I said, you have not-"

He stopped when he caught sight of a partially hidden grey eye through the strands of hair that fell over her face, and could only watch as she let out a muffled cry before pressing herself further against the wall, not seeming to realise that she could not possibly go any further unless she went through the wall.

"P-Please don't –don't touch me-!" she exclaimed, her knees falling away from her chest as she pressed her back harder against the wall, hands placed on the floor on either side of her as she stared at him through horrified, glazed, grey eyes.

He froze at the cry, hand still stretched out.

_What...?_ Opening his mouth, he quickly snapped it shut before lowering his hand.

"I meant no harm," he said after a moment of silence, not averting his eyes from hers. "I meant no harm," he repeated firmly, holding her gaze despite watching her terror filled eyes roam his face, lingering for a moment on a spot above his eyes.

_Hmm? What is she looking at?_

Whatever it was that she had seen, he watched as her shoulders relaxed ever-so-slightly. A sign he would have missed if he had not been looking at her.

It took a painfully long time for her widened eyes to slowly, _slowly_, revert back to their normal size, and when they did, he watched as she blinked a few times.

"...By...Byakuya-san?" she whispered her voice a mix of uncertainty and hope.

"Yes?" he queried calmly, as though everything was perfectly fine; as though she was not looking ready to burrow a hole through the wall.

He watched as a relieved expression flashed across the open canvas that was her face.

"Byakuya-san," she repeated, her hands slowly unclenching from the fists they had curled into.

_I do believe we already established this_, thought the noble with an inward scowl.

"Yes," he replied, and it seemed that that was all he had needed to do, for a moment later, she was slumped against the wall, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Sorry."

His brow twitched before he could stop it, and he hoped that it had gone by unnoticed.

"I already said there was no need for you to apologise. Do not make me repeat myself once more," he said, a touch too sharply it seemed, for she cringed once more.

He did not let her speak, even as she opened her mouth. "...Do _not_ apologise," he said, as firmly as he could without coming across as threatening. She glanced at him once more, and he held her gaze despite the discomfort that the lost, grey eyes brought out in him.

"Sorry," she said, before she could stop herself. A hand went flying to her mouth as she realised her mistake. "Sorry, I-I didn't..." Her eyes widened once more. "S-Sorry –" The pointed look he sent her way seemed to have worked, for she snapped her mouth shut quickly, her eyes shifting to gaze at something or the other to her side. "Sor...ah, I...I mean..."

He held up a hand, silencing her.

She really did not seem to understand, did she? Why else would she apologise three times _after_ he had explicitly told her not to? He watched as her hands clutched at the pale yukata that fell over her legs. "I... I thought you..." she swallowed, "were some...someone else..."

_Whoever this 'someone else' is, _thought Byakuya as he observed her body language, _he was someone she was frightened of. _

His eyes narrowed in thought. Could it have been one of _them?_ It would make sense; she had been with _them_ in Las Noches, whether out of her own free will or not... and, if she had not betrayed her friends, then she would most certainly not have felt at ease in the enemy's white palace.

If he was offended at the possibility that she had thought he was one of Aizen's Espada, he did not show it.

"Who?" he asked, impulsively. "Who did you think I was?"

He wondered if that had been a smart move on his part as the girl seemed to fold in on herself once more, drawing her knees up again as she did so. He spoke up before she could bury her face into her knees once more. "It does not matter," he said quickly. "I am..._not_ whoever you thougt-"

"He...he had that too," she mumbled, her eyes on his face once more.

_He? Which 'he'?_ He tried to remember if any of the Espada he knew of had borne a similar appearance to his. The Espada he had met personally...he blanched inwardly, hoping she was not speaking of the likes of the Cero Espada. Or the pompous Septima Espada.

His eyes narrowed at the thought.

_Zommari Leroux, _he thought with a growl, abandoning that train of thought when he sensed the spark of fear in the faint reiatsu belonging to the human before him.

Quickly calming his own reiatsu with a faintly sheepish air, he refocused his attention on the girl.

"I did not mean any harm," he said quietly, beginning, once more, to wish that he did not have to be here. "I-"

"-His reiatsu w-was... w-was like that too. A... A little," she whispered, her gaze fixed on her knees. "I, I was..." Tears filled her eyes as he watched in mild dismay. "I was scared. S-So, so scared..."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he stared at her bowed head. He would not lie and say that he was not curious as to whom she was speaking of, but he also knew that it was a sense of curiosity that could easily be subdued. It was not vital to the Goteijusantai, or to Seireitei, to find out who he reminded her of.

But he could not help but recall what Unohana-taichou had said when he had last met with her, a few days ago. She _had_ mentioned what the girl had told her while undergoing one of the Captain's check-ups, just as she had informed him that she would do something similar as her recuperation continued.

He grudgingly admitted that these little...insights would prove to be useful to them; in fact, he was certain that the Captain-Commander had known of this, and would want to know whatever he could of what she unintentionally revealed.

It could also, he supposed, help her when it came to questioning her allegiance.

But, all the same...

'_She must speak.'_

The familiar voice startled him, but he did not show it. Instead, he focused on the scent of cherry blossoms that slowly began to fill the room. Evidently, his Zanpakutou spirit was paying attention to what was happening.

Another glance at the teary-eyed girl had him shaking his head.

Even though she was not in any mortal danger, at least at the moment, she looked half a dozen steps away from death's door. Her skin was eerily pale, and her bright hair was lacking its usual lustre. Her yukata hung loose on her frame, and the dark circles under her eyes were easily noticeable.

_No_, he thought, firmly. _This is enough._

"Whoever he was," he said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them, "he cannot harm you anymore." And that was true, for the Espada were all accounted for; they were either dead, or were close to it in their captivity. "You need not concern your-"

"But...b-but you're...not him," said the girl, softly. "Y-You're different."

All Byakuya could do was stare at her. "Y-You're n-not evil. Or cruel.." she swallowed visibly. "N-not like him. Not like A-A...Aizen-...sama."

The noble did not know which reaction to give into; the reaction that had him feeling a touch of sympathy for the human...or the reaction that had him horrified at the thought that _Aizen Sousuke_ reminded _her_ of _him_.

The fact that it was the first time she had spoken of the traitor seemed important too, although he could not quite tell what to make of it. "S-Sorry." The soft voice drew his attention back to her. "I –I'm..."

The tears falling from her eyes did not give her a chance to finish her statement, and a moment later, she had her head buried in her knees again. "So...rry, Byakuya-san..."

He continued to stare at her, and, if she had looked up, she would have seen the unusual uncertainty evident on his face.

_How_, wondered the noble, _how did it get to this?_ Hadn't he only been here to see if she was...unharmed by the actions of a servant in the Kuchiki household? How had it gone from that to...this?

"I..." he trailed off just as quickly, glancing at her shaking figure before averting his eyes. "There is..." He frowned down at his knees. "You don't have to..."

_Oh yes, that must sound _very_ reassuring_, he told himself a touch sarcastically, _It's a wonder she has not calmed down yet._

Clearing his throat, he glanced at her once more. "Aizen Sousuke cannot reach you again," he said quietly, "Rest assured of that, Inoue." But he might as well have been speaking to a brick wall. "You will not come to...any harm while you are here," he continued, switching his gaze to his knees. "The Kuchiki estate is...a secure place..."

_What else, _he wondered, _what else am I meant to say? I cannot very well do anything _more_. _"The Espada cannot reach you either. You are...safe here, Inoue." _For the time being_, he added mentally, _but she does not need to-_

"P...promise?"

Looking up, he would have thought that he had imagined the query –if not for the shimmering grey eyes that peeked at him through strands of bright, sunset-hued hair.

"I...beg your pardon?"

The girl took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Do...do you pr...promise?"

His brows furrowed at that. Promise what-? Oh. _Oh_.

Later, he would furiously berate himself for his thoughtless actions, until he found himself in a foul mood accompanied by a headache that did nothing to improve it.

But now, seated before the girl who was peering hopelessly at him through an almost-barrier made up of her hair and her raised knees, he found that there was nothing else that he could do. Not when he seemed to have left the stoic mask he had expertly crafted for himself centuries ago in the corridor outside.

She just looked so... so...

Steadily meeting and holding her gaze, he gave her a small, curt nod.

It was foolish, so very foolish, and would surely be an invitation for disaster to drop by for a visit...but what else could he do?

"I promise," he said firmly. "I promise that you are safe here, Inoue."

He distractedly hoped that his parents and grandfather were not turning in their graves at the prospect of him making yet another promise that his status, as a Kuchiki who kept to his word, would force him to keep, no matter the cost.

_Fool, _he told himself, _have you not yet learned to think before leaping into anything?_

A feeling akin to nausea rose within him, and he clenched his hands into fists as he fought against it. This was...he was...

"Th...thank you, Byakuya-san."

When he looked back at her, there was no smile on her lips. Nor was there anything similar to it.

But he thought that the hope, the hope that was clear in her wide grey eyes, was far worse than a smile could have been.

As the almost-nauseous feeling surged intently once more inside him, he straightened before roughly pulling himself to his feet. Keeping his eyes averted from her, he turned and strode briskly towards the door, stepping outside and sliding the door shut behind him.

Standing in the corridor for a brief moment, he stared unseeingly ahead of him.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N**

Lol, I should have known that the short chapters wouldn't last. On the one hand, I suppose it's a good thing, as it means that I'm getting more and more comfortable with picking up from where I left off in this story...but on the other hand...well. Ah well.

This was a pretty intense chapter –that was what I felt, at least. The scenes that had Byakuya in it were mostly from his point of view, and I hope I didn't mess it up too much. I needed to get this chapter (especially the last bit) out of the way, so I'm glad that that's done with. I only hope that it wasn't too rushed. I kind of wanted to portray Byakuya kind of...put on the spot, and to see how he'd react.

I was wondering if anyone could help me out with something though. You know the elderly man that's seen with Byakuya in some panels in the manga? (I can't quite remember which chapters they are, but it's when Byakuya's at home). I was wondering if anyone knew his name? I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me. Thanks!

Well, I'm going to stop my rambling here. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint too much.

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	14. Haunting Eyes and Forced Outbursts

A/N

Firstly, I'd like to say a big 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed chapter thirteen. I'm glad that it was an enjoyable read! I know that I haven't gotten around to replying to the reviews, but that's because university is being a pain in the last two and a half weeks of the semester –meaning final assignments and...er, a lot of panic-attacks and 'I-_so_-should-have-started-this-earlier!' trains of thought. I will respond to these reviews within the week though; it'll just be a bit slow.

And secondly, because it's almost the end of the semester, I won't get a chance to update this fic until after the 4th of June, when I hand in the final two papers. It's a bit annoying, because I felt like I'd finally gathered some momentum (both with the story and with my updating) but...ah well. I hope no one minds.

Anyways, apart from that, I've got nothing else to say except that this chapter is longer than the previous three chapters. It's the last time I'll write a chapter this long, but...I wanted to get some things out in the open before taking this unfortunate 'break'. I hope it keeps you interested.

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo, Tite –wait, is it even necessary to clarify this anymore?

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Haunting Eyes, Forced Outbursts, and Something Familiar**

Unohana stared at the man for a moment longer before she averted her gaze to the floor. She had not expected him to change his mind, not at all, but she had thought that he would at least give her words a moment's consideration.

"As you wish, soutaichou-sama," she said quietly. "I can't guarantee an immediate response," she reminded him, "These things take time. In cases of extreme trauma, this could mean years, perhaps even a whole lifetime."

"I am well aware of that, Unohana-taichou. In any case, if the results do not prove satisfactory...I believe that we have just the thing that could evoke a reaction from her."

"What do you mean?" questioned Unohana.

"You know, I believe, who we have with us, in our custody," commented Yamamoto. "Under Soi Fon-taichou's care."

The healer's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Soutaichou-sama, you cannot mean-?" The grim look he sent her answered her question. "You would have her face the former Espada once more?"

"If that is what it will take, Unohana-taichou," said the Captain-Commander, a steely note to his voice. "I am not without compassion, no matter how my actions may sometimes come across, and I would have hoped that you knew of this." He closed his eyes briefly. "But we cannot afford to delay this any longer."

"I understand, of course I do," spoke the healer, "but, soutaichou-sama, you are forgetting the possibility of my patient having suffered great trauma while residing in Las Noches. Quite possibly at the hands of the Espada themselves. Would you really have her see the faces of those who might have caused her great grief, all for the sake of earning a reaction from her?"

She knew she had overstepped her boundaries when her senior's face darkened.

"Do not question me, Unohana-taichou. I am your superior, and I will do as I see fit for the continued protection of Seireitei and its people, as well as those in the living world."

"I never meant-"

"-It was under my leadership that this monstrous disaster occurred, Unohana-taichou. _My_ leadership. It was not one but three of _my_ Captains who betrayed us, causing us great damage in the end." The weakened man sighed. "Perhaps I was too accepting of the idea of continued peace, or perhaps I too, with all my experience, was naive enough to believe that the Goteijusantai could not do wrong. Whatever it was, as your Soutaichou, I should have been more aware of what was going on around me."

He paused. "I will not make the same mistake again, Unohana-taichou. Complacency will not be allowed to bring us further harm. We have not yet solved the puzzle that was Aizen Sousuke, and for this matter to finally be put to rest, I fear it is a puzzle that must be solved at whatever cost." The look he fixed her with was a firm one. "So I would ask that you understand my reasoning behind these actions."

The 4th Division's Captain could do nothing but nod.

"I do understand soutaichou-sama. However, I have a request to make."

"And what would that be?"

"That you hold off on your plan to get the former Espada involved in the matter. If I can prove to you that I am getting results, then there will be no need to have her meet them."

"You have that much faith in that girl's abilities? In the strength of her will, to overpower her fear and speak of what she experienced?" questioned Yamamoto, a looking mildly surprised.

"I would not take so lightly the young woman who not only protected us all from certain death in Hueco Mundo, but who also distanced Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou from the clutches of Death itself."

"Whatever strength she may have remains to be seen," he mused after a long pause. "However, I will stress that you must take this matter seriously, Unohana-taichou. You must be prepared to be harsh in ways that the healer in you might fight against."

"If you are indirectly asking me to use force if necessary, soutaichou-sama-"

"I am not referring to resorting to violence, Unohana-taichou. I was merely trying to tell you to use whatever means necessary, that is all."

The healer simply stared at him, not saying a word. "If you feel that you cannot do this, you leave me with no choice but to turn to the Onmitsukido. Or, as speed is of the essence, the Research Institute."

The 4th Division's Captain smiled at that.

"You leave me with no choice, do you?" she queried, pleasantly.

"Understand, Unohana-taichou, that I do not like the situation any more than you do. But, as Captains of the Goteijusantai, we have a great responsibility on our shoulders. We must be prepared to do whatever it is that we have to, in order to carry out the duties linked to these responsibilities."

The healer merely nodded.

"Of course." She looked up when she sensed the presence of the 1st Division's Vice-captain outside the room, and sent her superior a rather curious glance as he bade the man to enter. Greeting the white haired man with a nod, she watched as he strode towards the Captain-Commander, bowing deeply before handing him a slip of paper.

"You may leave now," said Yamamoto, nodding at his Vice-captain, waiting until he left before looking up from the paper. "It seems that Kurotsuchi-taichou requests to see the girl," he said, bluntly.

Oh. That couldn't be good.

"Does he state why?"

"Research purposes," replied the elder man. "Although he states here," he gestured at the paper, "that he only wishes to ask her a few questions. He has no desire to carry out any experiments on her –not yet apparently," he finished, a dry note in his voice.

Yamamoto stared blankly at the paper in his hands for a long moment. "It seems a harmless enough request," he said at last.

"Yet it does have the power to set back Inoue-san's recovery," commented Unohana, ignoring the look she received. "If his questions were to...affect her in some way, then..." she trailed off, knowing that her superior would understand without her needing to spell it out for him.

"That is correct." There was a thoughtful pause. "However, he has expressly stated that he will only be asking questions... I gather from this that he is not making any progress with the girl's hairclips." He stroked his beard. "He knows very well that if he fails, the task of scientifically attempting to find an answer will fall on the only other option we have. Whether I like it or not," he added.

"Urahara Kisuke-san?" queried Unohana, not sounding the least bit surprised.

Yamamoto sent her a humourless smile.

"It is funny how things work, is it not?" He glanced once more at the paper in his hand. "I will give Kurotsuchi-taichou my approval."

Unohana closed her eyes briefly, before nodding.

_Inoue Orihime-san_, she thought regretfully, _it appears as though it has begun. ...Forgive us our heartlessness. _

"Before you leave, Unohana-taichou, there is one more thing I would like to ask," called Yamamoto as the healer stood, a weary look crossing his face. "How...how is Juushirou?"

* * *

She stared out ahead of her, not seeming to mind the darkness of the room she was in. The silence of the room seemed far more pronounced than it had been before, than it had been when she had stayed at the Relief Station, and she was beginning to feel almost caged by its very presence.

The calming sound of flowing water reached her ears every now and then, when she bothered to pay attention, and she guessed that there was a small...stream nearby, or something of the sort. She had not seen much of the grounds around her, but she knew that they must be spectacular.

They were within the Kuchiki estate after all.

Sighing, she pulled the blankets higher, keeping them against her chest with one hand, while the other traced thoughtless patterns on the floor. She didn't know how long she had been seated in this manner, but knew that it was long enough.

The gardens were almost next door to where she was, or so one of the elderly women who had come in with her morning meal had said, but...she still refused to budge from the room.

A bit of sunlight would possibly do her a world of good, and yet she could not find it in her to stand up and leave. Not when she could feel those eyes.

_Those eyes..._

She couldn't tell who they belonged to, but she knew that there were eyes on her. Sometimes, it was as though the eyes could see through the very doors themselves, and that was a thought that nauseated her for reasons she wasn't quite willing to sort out in her head.

Why? Why was it that no matter where she was, there would always be people watching her?

Her eyes slid briefly to the low table where her morning meal had been before it had been cleared away.

And why was it that people only usually spoke to her when it came to telling her to eat? Or trying to force her to eat?

Grey eyes glazed over as a monotonous voice filled her head, and she found herself shivering as she clutched the blanket tighter to her chest.

'_If you have not eaten when I come back, I will force your food down your throat...'_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced herself to take a deep breath.

No. _No,_ she couldn't afford to do this. Not now, and certainly not...not here.

She was still taking deep, slow breaths when the silence around her hit her once more, causing her to frown slightly. It was too quiet. Much too quiet. When she had been at the Relief Station, someone had stopped by frequently, even if it _was_ just to monitor, or to tell her to eat.

But here...

_No_, she thought with a quick shake of the head, _they come here too, but it is mainly to make the futon, or carry away the food tray_.

Food. It always came down to the food.

She did feel bad about not eating, because, if she had been in a different state of mind, the food that was being brought to her three times a day looked nothing but delicious. And of course, it would have to be, seeing how it was made in the Kuchiki manor.

But the mere thought of the food itself, whether it was miso soup or rice and vegetables, caused a jolt of sickness to pass through her and she did not want to endure that feeling anymore.

_They don't talk here_, she thought morosely, swallowing against the well of something she couldn't quite describe that surged inside her, _sometimes they don't even talk to each other..._

Ah, but that wasn't quite true. She had been spoken to a few days ago, by the female servant who had...who had threatened to –to...

She felt a little foolish for reacting the way she had at the young woman's words. It wasn't as though she would have hurt her, right? She just wanted her to eat what was on the tray.

...But all she had been able to see was white. White walls, white clothes, almost white skin...and green eyes. Green, _green_ eyes that bore down on her as _he_ asked her to finish her food.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, determined not to allow her thoughts to head in that direction again.

She was safe here.

_Safe_.

Hadn't he promised her that? That she would be safe at the Kuchiki estate?

But...what if he had not meant it? What if he had said it just to...to lull her into a false sense of security? So that she would –would lower her guard and then be –be –be—

She shook her head quickly. No. He wasn't like that. He didn't seem like the type of person who would...say something like that without meaning it.

Right?

But it wasn't...it wasn't like she really knew him... so how would she know if he was being honest or...

_No, he is _not_ like that,_ she told herself, frantically clutching her blanket in a tighter grip, _he's not like t-them. He won't._

But...what about his...his similarities to...to _him_? Hadn't she been afraid, the other day? (Was it the other day? Or was it the day before? Or...even today?) Hadn't she thought that his reiatsu was like...was like _his_? And the hair too, with that thick lock of hair that f-fell onto his face...?

The wave of panic surged within her again, and she gasped, shoulders hunching as she tried to steady her breathing.

'_Smile, Orihime...'_

No. No, no, no, nonono_no._

With a great effort she managed to stop her mind from going down that particular path. But it was too late, for the voice, _that_ voice, was in her head.

The smooth, deep voice that had a soothing note to it –a soothing note that was nothing but an act.

Her breaths were laboured, but she ignored it, trying to focus instead on other things. It was easier said than done, however, when her mind came up with a series of blanks.

What had happened?

What had happened to her?

She...she used to have an...imagination, didn't she? Her mind was always an active place...wasn't it? Coming up with any and everything it could think of, no matter how ridiculous it might sound to others?

So what had happened?

Why did it feel like there was nothing but a dull, empty void in her mind now?

_What...what's happening to me-?_

A sudden chill crawled up her spine, drawing another gasp from her lips as she wrapped the blankets around her tightly. But it was to no avail. She could feel the goose-bumps on the skin of her arms, just as the icy sensation seemed to wrap around her chest.

_Go away,_ she thought, weakly, _please, go away. L-Leave me alone... please... I just want...I..._

What felt like a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shivering form, but she didn't want to risk opening her eyes to see who it was. She didn't want to see anyone –not when she didn't know...what they wanted from her.

'_It will pass with time, little one,' _said a soft voice in her ear, _'if you display a fraction of the strength your winged companions describe you to be in possession of, it will surely pass.'_

She couldn't help but crack open a frantic grey eye at the sound of the voice, but her face quickly fell when she saw nothing...or no one in the room with her. Even three searching sweeps of the room with her eyes revealed nothing out of the ordinary.

Glancing down to where she was sure she had felt arms wrapping around her, she noticed that the feeling wasn't there anymore. No, she was just cold. Very, very cold.

_Am I losing my mind?_

She bit down on her lip, not paying any attention to the way it quivered.

_I'm going mad, _she thought, somewhat blankly, _I'm...I'm imagining things, now... I...I'm..._

She bowed her head, bringing her hands out from underneath the blankets as she placed them over her head in an attempt to shield her from everything that surrounded her. Shivers still wracked her decidedly thinner frame, but she paid them no heed.

If she had bothered to look around once more, she might have seen the ethereal, kimono-clad figure standing by her huddled figure.

And if she had bothered to look further, she would have seen the almost-regretful expression on the long haired woman's face, as well as the hand that reached towards the top of her head before stopping abruptly a moment before the figure disappeared altogether.

She should have noticed the faint scent of cherry blossoms that slowly swept through the room, but Orihime was too far gone in her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings.

* * *

**A little while later:**

"Ehhhhh, fancy meeting you here, sempai," said Kyouraku with a drawn out whistle, followed, of course, by his usual grin. "I wasn't doing anything I shouldn't be doing, just so you know," he said, cheerfully, "Just walking around, you know? And when I realised which part of Seireitei I was in, well, I thought I might as well make something of it by going to see In –ah, er, our little...friend."

His smile couldn't possibly be any more charming. "And I wasn't causing any trouble whatsoever, in case you wanted to know. I was being –sempai, are you laughing?"

The dark haired Captain shook her head, a polite smile forming on her still twitching lips.

"Oh of course not, Shunsui-kun," she said pleasantly, as she turned her gaze towards the gates that loomed ahead of her. "You certainly seem to have selected a good time to visit, though. I believe that Kuchiki-taichou is attending to some disciplinary issues that Kira-fukutaichou wanted his help with, in the 3rd Division..."

If she noticed her companion's charming smile falter, she didn't say a word.

"Really now, sempai? Ah well, that's a pity then." He paused. "But since I came all the way here, I might as well say hello, right?"

"If you would like to," said Unohana, stepping forward.

"It's natural to see sempai here, but your presence comes as a surprise, Kurotsuchi," drawled Kyouraku, turning to the figure standing behind the healer.

The 12th Division's Captain stared at him for a moment before looking away with a shrug.

"Soutaichou-sama gave me permission to question the girl," he said simply, causing Kyouraku to raise his eyebrows.

"Eh? But weren't you supposed to be testing the...hairclips, or something like that?" He paused. "Or have you been unable to get anything from them?"

"That is none of your concern, Kyouraku-taichou," said the scientist, a touch too sharply for his colleague to not notice. "I wouldn't expect you people to understand the mind of a scientist, much less the process of gathering information."

Kyouraku scratched his head.

"I think you just insulted me..." he mused.

"It is disrespectful to play the role of a fool, especially when you are not one, Kyouraku-taichou."

"Ehh? Who said-"

"If you two gentlemen are finished, may we continue with what we came here to do?" cut in Unohana, not even bothering to turn to look at them.

She didn't need to, for, with a disgruntled look from Kurotsuchi, both he and Kyouraku followed her as she continued on her way forward towards the gates. Not even half a moment later, the gates were slowly opened.

Unohana smiled at the two guards who stood just inside the estate, clad in dark clothing that also covered the lower halves of their faces –not unlike the clothing worn by Soi Fon-taichou's Onmitsukidou. "I hope I am not here at an inconvenient time?" she inquired.

The two men quickly bowed down to the older woman.

"Of course not, Unohana-sama," said the taller of the two. "Byakuya-sama is not in residence at the moment, but...if you would wish to wait a while, we can arrange for word to be sent-"

"-Ah, no, there will be no need to do that," cut in the healer, shaking her head. "I am not here to see Kuchiki-taichou...rather, I am here for your guest." The guards exchanged looks before quickly stepping out of the way, gesturing for the woman to enter, which she did.

They blocked the path again, however, as Kurotsuchi attempted to follow her, causing the rather unpredictable man to fix them with a bored glance.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" he queried.

It was Unohana who came to the rescue, as she smiled at the guards.

"I will vouch for Kurotsuchi-taichou," she reassured them, and it took a moment for them to step aside, allowing Kurotsuchi to join the healer.

"Yo! You don't mind if I join them do you?" asked Kyouraku, raising a hand at the two guards in a friendly greeting. He watched as they exchanged quick glances.

"We were not told that you would be dropping by, Kyouraku-sama," said the shorter of the pair, somewhat uncertainly.

"Eh?"

"We were instructed to allow Unohana-sama in, no matter the circumstances," supplied the same guard, not staring directly at the 8th Division's Captain, but rather, at a spot somewhere behind him.

"But you allowed Kurotsuchi-taichou in," pointed out Kyouraku with a grin.

"We were not expecting him either, but Unohana-sama has said she will vouch for him."

Kyouraku stiffened.

"Wait. You can't mean-?" It didn't take long for a miserable expression to appear on his face. "B-B-Byakuya-kun has _banned_ me from the estate?" he wailed, holding onto his hat with one hand while the other was quickly placed over his heart. "Oh my, oh my, this is...this is just too much. I –I –I am at a loss for words." He sniffed. "All I have ever wanted was that adorable little child's happiness and –and –he goes and...d-does _this_?"

The shorter of the guards looked decidedly uncomfortable, if the constant shuffling of his feet was any indication.

"I... Kyouraku-sama, I..." he trailed off, looking to his companion for help.

"We apologise, of course, Kyouraku-sama," said the taller guard, disinterestedly, in a manner that suggested he was quite used to this type of behaviour. "But Byakuya-sama does not wish to have the Clan Elders traumati–ah, troubled, again."

"That was only once! _Once!_ How was I supposed to know that such elderly people would be awake so late into the night? Or that they didn't like my singing? It was a mistake!"

"Be that as it may-"

"Gentlemen, I do not think there will be a problem with allowing Kyouraku-taichou inside either," cut in Unohana, from her spot inside the estate. "You do not think me incapable of seeing to it that he behaves, do you?"

Even if they might have thought that, the glint in the 4th Division Captain's eyes said otherwise, and the two guards rather wisely gave in with quick nods.

"O-Of course not, Unohana-sama," they chorused, sounding –to Kyouraku's amusement- very much like young Academy students facing one of their teachers.

Unohana smiled.

"Then I do not see any problem here," she said, before turning to her colleague. "Shall we, Shunsui-kun?" With a nod, the Captain followed her, grinning cheerily at the two guards as he passed them.

"Byakuya-kun is so mean, don't you think, sempai?" he queried, as they made their way down the paved path that led to the main residence. "I'm beginning to wish that I never doted on him as a kid."

"You never doted on him Shunsui-kun. It was your usually more sensible friend that did that."

"...Oh." They climbed the two steps that led to the entrance of the main residence. "Ah, thank you young lady," he said, smiling at the young servant who appeared before them with three sets of shoes for them to wear inside.

"I probably don't want to know this," started Kurotsuchi, "but what's the story behind the Clan Elders that the guards mentioned?" The reactions he received from his companions intrigued him, as Unohana sighed with a shake of her head while a wide grin stretched Kyouraku's lips.

"It wasn't as bad as they made it sound," said Kyouraku, casually. "I was out drinking with Juu-kun and a few others, and on my way to the Relief Station for a...hangover remedy for some of the 11th Division officers who joined us, I recalled that it was Byakuya-kun's birthday the next day. Or, since it _was_ already midnight, it was Byakuya-kun's birthday."

"I think I can guess where this is going," muttered Kurotsuchi, as they finished changing their footwear and followed the waiting young lady inside.

"I only wanted to wish him a happy birthday, Kurotsuchi," protested Kyouraku, although the grin on his face implied otherwise. "So I entered the estate and started singing the happy birthday song. Come now, Kurotsuchi, don't look at me like that. That boy needs a bit of cheerfulness in his life, you know!"

"I am sure he does."

"Well, anyways, the clan Elder's were apparently woken up by my...what did they call it? Ah, by my 'drunken singing' and weren't very impressed." He shrugged. "I wouldn't have minded waking up to something like that, though."

"I believe they gave Kuchiki-taichou a hard time about it," explained Unohana, seeing Kurotsuchi's questioning glance. "And he has since been...hesitant in allowing Shunsui-kun inside the estate."

"Those old people don't know the meaning of _fun_," grumbled Kyouraku, with a pout. The young servant interrupted them, inquiring after their destination, and once they had told her, gestured for them to follow her. "Oh, I see that he's given her quarters in the guest wing," commented Kyouraku, forgetting what he had been about to say earlier as they plodded along silently. "Hmm. That's...typical of him."

"He was given no order to stay close to her, Shunsui-kun," reminded Unohana, softly. "Just as long as he grants her food, clothing and as safe a stay as he can manage, that will be enough."

Kyouraku nodded.

"Yes, but I can't imagine that this isolation is good for her."

"At least she is safe," reminded Unohana, turning the corner and smiling as her eyes settled on the door lone door at the end. "It was considerate of him to give her rooms before the gardens," she mused, looking around. "A change of scenery will do her good." She ignored the scoff she heard from Mayuri.

"Byakuya-kun certainly knows how to treat a guest," agreed Kyouraku, "although..." a wry grin appeared on his lips, "I can't imagine _any_ guest being as comfortable as they could be with four pairs of eyes glued to their door all day."

Unohana smiled.

"The Kuchiki guards are good at what they do."

"Yes, but Inoue-chan –" the 8th Division's Captain stopped, shaking his head. "Ah, never mind," he said instead, as the servant bowed down before the closed doors.

"Excuse-me," she called, respectfully, "but you have visitors." In the pause that followed, the answer they had expected wasn't given, causing the servant to falter ever so slightly. "Should I send them in?"

There was still no answer, but not even half a moment later, Unohana was moving forward a touch faster than her companion.

"Allow me," she said, gently pushing the young woman aside as she slid the doors open.

"Ah! But-"

Kyouraku placed a hand on the servant's shoulder, sending her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright," he said, "Thank you for showing us the way." It took a few moments before the woman nodded, giving the Captain a deep bow before turning on her heel and hurrying away down the corridor.

When he was sure she was gone, the 8th Division's Captain stepped inside the room, gesturing for Kurotsuchi to do the same, before sliding the doors shut behind them.

* * *

Orihime struggled against the voice in her head telling her to open her eyes. There was a heaviness in her heart and mind that she could sense even through her mostly half-asleep state, and she knew that it would only become heavier if she was to open her eyes.

She just didn't _want_ to wake up, not yet... _So, please, voice in my head,_ she thought sleepily, _please let me sleep for a bit longer._

Her plea might have worked if the hand hadn't fallen on her shoulder. All things considered, it was only a gentle touch, not threatening at all, but it was still a _touch_, and it had her eyes snapping open.

She shot up into a seated position, the blankets falling down to her waist as she stared at her shoulder with widened eyes.

"-noue-san. Inoue-san. _Inoue-san_."

It was a female voice, she noted idly, still staring at the pale hand that was on her shoulder. A female voice that wasn't harsh or tinged with venom like the voices of—

Slowly turning her head, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar kind face of the 4th Division's Captain. It took her a few tries, for her throat seemed to be too dry to talk, but she did manage to, eventually.

"Uno...hana-san?" she asked, quietly.

The Captain nodded, slowly removing her hand. Adjusting into a more comfortable position while kneeling on the floor, the dark haired healer sent her a smile.

"You seemed to be having a bad dream, Inoue-san," she said, just as softly. "I would not have woken you otherwise."

Slender eyebrows narrowed slightly. A bad dream? What...?

'_Overcast skies—'_

She shook her head rather harshly, hands clenching into fists. That was why she hadn't wanted to open her eyes. _That_ was what she didn't want to face. "Inoue-san?"

Swallowing, Orihime refocused her gaze on the healer.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like some water? Or tea?"

"There is no tea," she said, sending a glance towards the low table a few feet away from her futon, "...Oh," she said, surprised to see the tray on said table, even though she could have sworn that it wasn't there before. "It's probably cold," she mumbled. "Sorry."

"Is the tea cold, Shunsui-kun?" asked Unohana, noticing how her question drew the girl's attention, as well as how her grey eyes moved towards the other figure she had failed to notice.

"Yup, it's just right for drinking," said Kyouraku, cheerfully. Seeing Orihime's gaze on him, he sent her a cheery wave. "Hello again Inoue-chan," he said, giving her a quick wink that caused her to give a start, before hurriedly looking back down at her lap.

Hearing the soft sigh from the healer kneeling beside her, Orihime looked up.

"Would you like some tea, Inoue-san?"

She shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "T-Thank you." She could feel the healer's eyes on her, and resolutely kept her gaze ahead of her. "Sorry," she mumbled after a few moments of silence passed. "I..." she paused, swallowing again. "Did you want...to talk to me?"

The healer nodded.

"Isane was here the day before yesterday, I believe?" she asked gently, at which Orihime nodded, glancing down at her blanket covered legs.

"She...came to apply the ointment," she answered quietly, "the one that will...help with the...muscles." Unohana nodded again, her eyes carefully taking in the girl's appearance and not completely liking what she saw.

"Have you tried walking around, Inoue-san? Of course, you won't be completely steady on your feet just yet, but that will come with time. And practise, of course."

Orihime shook her head slowly, her hands subconsciously clenching into fists. Silence seeped into the room once again, causing her brows to furrow, but she did not dare to look at either of the two Captains who were with her.

It was awkward.

Why wasn't anyone speaking? Why were...why were they just _looking_ at her? She didn't...she didn't like so many eyes on her. It was...

_They are good people, _she told herself firmly, _Unohana-san and Kyouraku-san. They...they're not like _them_._

"Say, Inoue-chan," started Kyouraku, successfully pulling her out of her thoughts, "have you looked around the estate at all?" She turned her head slightly, but still didn't look him in the eye, choosing instead to glance his way from the corner of her eye. "Have you seen the koi-pond?"

She shook her head. "Ehhh? But you've been here for a few days too," commented Kyouraku, sounding surprised. "Unless...were you told not to go there?" She shook her head again. "In that case, I highly recommend seeing it. Though, from what I've heard, someone seems to be stealing the fish. I wonder who'd be so wonderfully brave to do that, don't you?"

"Inoue-san," started Unohana, turning her gaze away from her patient for a moment, and fixing her fellow Captain with a sweet smile that had him gulping, "I am afraid that there is something that I require of you..."She knew that the girl was paying attention, even if she didn't look at her. "There are some-"

"-Before you question her, Unohana-taichou, I would appreciate it if I could have my say first," cut in Kurotsuchi, moving from the spot he had remained half hidden in. "My research is, after all, quite important."

While the two Captains turned to the scientist with mildly reprimanding looks on their faces, Orihime, on the other hand, looked nothing short of petrified as her head snapped up, grey eyes searching and eventually finding the 12th Division's Captain.

"A bit of patience surely wouldn't hurt, eh, Kurotsuchi?" queried Kyouraku, glancing at Orihime, who looked as though she had seen a ghost. "Inoue-chan?"

Turning back to the girl, Unohana frowned inwardly as she saw her troubled features.

"I apologise, Inoue-san, we should have informed-"

"W-W-What is...what is he doing h-here?" stammered Orihime, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to stare at the scientist, her eyes wide. "I –I don't..." One of her hands left its place on her lap, reaching towards the side of her head, and she swallowed as her fingers pressed against her hair, as opposed to what would usually have been on it.

Unohana and Kurotsuchi understood the meaning behind the gesture immediately, but, before the healer could make another attempt at calming her down, Kurotsuchi stepped forward.

"Those hairclips of yours are proving to be just as stubborn as most of you humans are," he commented, not sounding very pleased. "In light of that, I am left with no other option but to turn to you for answers." His eyes took in her frame. "Of course, I would appreciate it if we could do this in the Research institute...but seeing how that would be impossible, this will have to do."

Orihime shrank back as he continued to approach her, hands splayed out on the floor behind her. Her yukata was askew as her legs struggled to free themselves from the confines of the blanket covering them.

"D-Don't," she whispered, weakly, "don't – j-just don't..."

"Inoue-san," interjected Unohana, her voice soft, "Inoue-san, please, calm down. You are breathing too fast, Inoue-san –that is not good. Please, calm down." She reached out towards the girl, and her eyes widened briefly in surprise when a pale, trembling hand shot up and slapped her hand away.

"Don't t-touch me-!" exclaimed Orihime, her voice hoarse as she kept her eyes fixed on the white-faced 12th Division Captain who had had the sense to stop advancing on her.

"I have no desire to touch you, girl," said Kurotsuchi, curtly. "I merely wish to ask you a few questions. For now." He watched as she shook her head fervently, her hair flying around her with the frenzied movement. "I have been given permission to do this, you know, which means that there is no possible way for you to refuse, or for me to leave until I have the answers I am looking for."

Again Orihime shook her head.

"N-No."

"Don't make this harder than it must be," rebuked Kurotsuchi, taking another step forward and frowning as she scrambled backward, off the futon she had been seated on.

"P-Please," she whispered, her vision blurring as black spots started forming ahead of her. "Please, _please_..."

Not once allowing her reiatsu to break away from the control she had it under, the 4th Division's Captain chose that moment to intervene.

"Kyouraku-taichou, please escort Kurotsuchi-taichou out of the room," she said, without raising her voice. "I do not believe he will get anything out of her when she is in such a state."

It was a testament to his trust in his senior, as well as his worry for the girl, when Kyouraku simply nodded before heading towards the scientist.

"You cannot 'escort' me anywhere," said Kurotsuchi, sharply. "I was given permission by soutaichou-sama to question her, no matter the circumstances, and I will not leave until I am able to do so."

"Does she look like she is in a position to answer those questions, Kurotsuchi?" queried Kyouraku, his voice solemn. "I think not. Come now, let's make this easier on both of us and-"

"If I do not find out whether or not former Captain Aizen carried out any tests on her, or altered her in any way, I will not be able to accurately judge the full extent of her abilities," cut in Kurotsuchi, crossly. "That is part of what I was tasked with, by soutaichou-sama, and since Aizen showed interest in her, I am quite certain that he-"

He was cut off by the gasp that seemed to resonate around the room, causing all three Captains to turn their attention back to the girl. "What is it now?" grumbled Kurotsuchi, unimpressed.

But Orihime wasn't paying attention to him, not anymore. Her eyes were still on him, but mentally, she was far, _far_ away.

Aizen.

Ai...zen.

Aizen-_sama_...

"That is enough Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou," said Unohana, a sharp note in her voice. She said something else too, but it was all faint in Orihime's ears.

'_Welcome to our castle of Las Noches...You are Inoue Orihime correct?'_

There was a faint _thud-thud-thud_ in her ears as she continued to tremble.

'_...Sorry to be so forward, Orihime, but would you show us your power?'_

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

'_Your power is one that trespasses into god's territory. It is frightening, is it not?'_

All she could see was brown hair and a pair of eyes that could have been warm, but were colder than anything should have the right to be.

'_Orihime. Sorry to call on you so suddenly, but I have something I'd like to show you...'_

'_Please think of my showing this to you as a testament of my trust in you.'_

Nausea sprung up in her rather violently, but there was nothing that she could do, not when her body didn't seem willing to move at all.

'_Your power is 'the rejection of events'. It is an incredible power, and I need your power, Orihime.'_

'_You will use that power of yours for me, won't you?'_

Stop it. S-Stop it. I –I don't want to –I w-would never –

'_Welcome back, Orihime. What is it? You look troubled.'_

-no. No. No, no, no, nonono_no_-!

'_A girl like you should smile more often... When the sun is not shining, everyone is depressed.'_

She raised her hands, slapping them over her ears as she attempted, futilely, to block the voice in her head.

'_So please let the sun shine, for the time being at least. All you have to do is smile. Don't worry; we will return once we have destroyed Karakura...'_

"NO!" she cried, her shoulders hunched as she shook her head fervently. "N-No..."

Unohana stared at her for a moment longer before slowly, carefully moving towards her shivering figure.

"Inoue-san?" she called, softly, unaware of Kyouraku grabbing Kurotsuchi's upper arm in a firm grip before turning and heading towards the door.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me at once, Kyouraku-taichou. I do not approve-" Kurotsuchi wasn't allowed to finish that sentence, for the doors to the room slid open abruptly, drawing his attention.

Standing in the doorway, the 6th Division's Captain did not look impressed as he slowly eyed the figures gathered in the room.

* * *

**In Karakura:**

In was a particularly boring maths class, worse than what it usually was. Students were either distractedly taking down notes, falling asleep on their books, acting as though they were paying attention but really poking the student next to them who had fallen asleep, actually paying attention to what was being said, or even staring out of the window.

For Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Tatsuki, it was another class of yet another school day that was only one of the many more to come.

But things changed in the blink of an eye.

It might have amused anyone paying attention to them, but the five students suddenly stiffened at the same time, pens pausing in mid-sentence.

Sado stared ahead of him, a surprised expression on his face.

Ichigo gave a start, quickly snapping into a seated position, no traces of sleep left in his eyes.

Rukia's mouth had dropped open, her eyes fixed unseeingly on the blackboard.

Ishida's brows furrowed as he tightened his grip on the pen in his hand.

Tatsuki continued to stare out of the window, although her eyes were alarmingly wider than they should be.

_That...feeling. _

_That...familiar feeling..._

_...What the _hell_ was that?_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The dark haired noble stood in place, his sharp eyes taking in his three colleagues, even as he made a gesture with his hand for the guards still watching the room to desist from entering.

"What is the meaning of this?" he inquired sharply, narrowing his eyes as his gaze rested on the scientist.

"Listen, Byakuya-kun," started Kyouraku, solemnly, "do you think we can discuss this –and the possible issue of trespassing or whatever it is- somewhere else?" He gestured behind him with a sharp nod of the head. "Anywhere else is fine."

If the noble looked less than impressed earlier, there was a lack of emotion on his face as his eyes landed on the girl and the 4th Division Captain attempting to soothe her.

"What happened?" asked Byakuya, eyes narrowing at the Captains' silence. "She is under my care at present, so I would like an answer, Kyouraku-taichou."

The 8th Division's Captain blinked.

"I know that," he said after a pause, "and I will tell you what you want to know, but for now, I think it's best if we-"

"You expect me to leave without hearing her answer?" cut in Kurotsuchi, dislodging the grip his fellow colleague had on his arm. "I don't think so. If I am disallowed anything else, I must at least learn if Aizen did anything to alter her powers."

"Aizen?" echoed Byakuya, his steely eyes flitting to the scientist.

Kyouraku sighed, forcing him to lift his gaze from the figure crumpled on the ground, clutching at her head as anguished mumbles left her lips.

"Not the time or place Byaku-"

"What happened to put her in that state?" cut in Byakuya once more, his eyes moving back to the trembling girl as she shied away from Unohana.

"Inoue-san, please, you _must_ calm yourself. If you do not, I will have to send you to sleep, and that could set back your-"

The noble turned to face the 8th and 12th Division Captains, his brows furrowed, and displeasure evident on his face.

"The purpose of her being here was to keep her presence hidden, I believe," he said, quietly, "Hidden from anyone who might be searching for her, whether they be traitors, humans or those from Seireitei and beyond." Steely eyes narrowed once more. "Did you know that her reiatsu flared quite noticeably a few moments ago? I say quite noticeably, for my _11__th_ Seat was able to sense it, though he did not recognise the reiatsu."

Kyouraku grimaced at his words, an uneasy feeling surging in his gut.

"Oh dear."

"Indeed," said the noble, coldly, "Whatever your purpose here was, I cannot imagine why you-"

'_You can tell them off later. Can you not see that there are more important matters at hand?'_

He paused in mid-sentence, before surreptitiously glancing around the room once more. Sure enough, the long haired figure of his Zanpakutou stood in the room, albeit in the far corner.

What made him narrow his eyes was not her presence, but the ever so slight flicker of concern that flickered in her eyes as she glanced down at the trembling human.

Oh, he may not have had much of a relationship with his Zanpakutou for a few decades now, but that did not mean that he could not read her.

Movement from the 12th Division's Captain standing before him caught his attention.

"Soutaichou-sama gave me a task to carry out," said the scientist, "and that is what I will do, whether you approve of it or not."

"You will do no such thing," said Byakuya, as the 12th Division Captain made his way towards the two women in the room. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, I will have you know that whatever your task may be, you are currently within the boundaries of the Kuchiki estate." He paused. "You would do well to heed my words, and desist."

The scientist turned his head to throw him a somewhat amused look.

"Oh? And what will you do to stop me, Kuchiki-taichou?" he queried, interestedly.

"Cease this foolishness, Kurotsuchi-taichou," replied Byakuya icily. "I am in no mood to tolerate this type of behaviour."

'_Neither am I...not that it matters much, since you do not generally feel any emotion, not even those that will push you to attack one who has slighted you. Unless, of course, they have slighted _her _or the memory of _her_.' _

The noble frowned at the clearly disdainful note in the woman's voice as she mentioned the still oftentimes sensitive topic.

'_The truth hurts, does it not?'_

She was starting to irritate him now.

'_I assure you, the feeling is entirely mutual.' _And just like that, he felt the withdrawal of her presence.

"Do not forget, Kurotsuchi," Kyouraku was saying as the scientist turned fully to face the noble, "that there are two other Captains present in this room as well." He sent him a humourless smile. "You might want to rethink displaying such hostility towards Byakuya-kun."

Kurotsuchi was silent for a brief moment, his eyes flitting from the noble to the older Captain.

"Very well," he said at last, "If this is how it is going to be, then I will have no choice but to report back to soutaichou-sama." Setting his shoulders, he marched towards the door, sending the 6th Division's Captain a hard look. "When he gives me permission to question the girl on my own, you may blame yourselves for your foolish attempts at shielding her from what is to come."

Byakuya returned his hard look with one of disdain, before he stepped further inside the room, allowing the other Captain to leave.

When he was sure the scientist had left the vicinity, the noble redirected his attention onto the girl -who had allowed Unohana to approach her and even place a hand on her shoulder without brushing it off.

What had they done to cause such a reaction from the girl?

"-that's it. That's it, Inoue-san. Deep breaths. In...and out. In, and out. In, and out," instructed Unohana, making the Kuchiki noble refocus his attention on what was going on in the room.

The girl had calmed somewhat, allowing the healer to wrap an arm around her in what he suspected was meant to be a comforting gesture. The fact that she had her hands clapped over her ears had him mildly curious, although he quickly brushed it aside when Kyouraku gestured for him to close the doors to the room.

Doing so quickly, he turned back around, watching the 4th Division's Captain. "You needn't worry, Inoue-san. No one here is going to hurt you, or ask you questions. We just want you to rest; to be at ease."

If she heard her, the human made no sign of it. "Just keep taking deep breaths, Inoue-san. You will feel a little better after a while," repeated Unohana, before she turned to her standing colleagues. "Kuchiki-taichou, has she had an attack like this before?"

Byakuya nodded after a moment's pause.

"Just once," he said, causing the healer to raise her eyebrows at him. "The other day, one of the servants attempted to threaten her to eat the food they had prepared. She does not handle such threats well, it seems."

"I see," said Unohana slowly, running a hand up and down the girl's back in a soothing manner. "And she reacted in a manner similar to this?"

"A little," said the noble. "Though I do not think it was...as extreme."

"And how did she calm herself?"

"She..." Byakuya trailed off, somewhat uncertainly. How _had_ she calmed herself? He remembered seeing her, seated with her knees drawn up, and with her face hidden. She had shown fear at his approach, but she had calmed, hadn't she?

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. He had spoken to her –or rather, tried to get her to speak. She had revealed her fear of Aizen, had she not? She had thought _he_ was the traitor, at first, because of...something about their reiatsu, but—

_Aizen_, he thought, realisation dawning on him, _of course. Kurotsuchi mentioned wanting to know something about Aizen, didn't he?_

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

He really needed to stop letting his thoughts wander.

"It's Ai-" he stopped quickly, casting the girl a discreet glance. Good; she didn't seem to have heard him. "The trait-"

"P-Please...don't...don't let him..." The small, hoarse voice cut him off as all three Captains turned their attention to the girl. "H-he... he said he –h-he was going to destroy – he said t-that I was..." she trailed off with what might have been a soft sob.

Unohana had a questioning expression on her face as she looked down at her.

"Inoue-san?" she asked after a pause, "Of whom are you speaking of, Inoue-san?" The girl trembled. "You needn't be afraid. We are not your enemies." _At the moment._ "We will not hurt you." _Yet_.

The long haired girl shook her head.

"His v-voice," she stammered, "get it –get it to s-stop-!"

"His voice?" echoed Kyouraku, sounding perturbed. "What do you mean, Inoue-chan?" She shook her head in answer, pressing her hands even more firmly over her ears.

"You don't need to push yourself, Inoue-san," reassured Unohana, stroking the girl's hair, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, alright?"

"But that will not solve anything," commented Byakuya, coolly. He ignored Unohana's gaze, keeping his eyes fixed on the girl. "Keeping your silence will not help to solve whatever it is that so evidently haunts you."

The girl only shook her head harder.

"You don't –you don't un –understand..." she whispered, her voice breaking, "none of you understand..."

"It's alright, Inoue-san-"

"-Then tell us," cut in Byakuya, again. "It is quite obvious that no one will understand if you are not willing to explain to us what we seem to be missing."

"Kuchiki-taichou," said Unohana, frowning at him. "There is no need to push her. You know how unstable her condition-"

"He s-said things... thing about –about..." the girl trailed off. "Every...thing that happened..." She trailed off again, though, this time, she raised her head to meet the noble's gaze. "You d-don't understand. Ev –everything that ha –happened is...is my fault. It...it's _my fault_, B-Byakuya-san. My f-fault." Her eyes were glistening with tears once more, and it irked him.

"Inoue-chan," started Kyouraku, "I don't see how you could possibly think-"

"You say that everything that happened in the Winter war was your fault?" echoed Byakuya, narrowing his eyes at her. "Do not give yourself such credit, especially when you are undeserving of it."

"Kuchiki-taichou."

He ignored the healer once more, keeping his eyes fixed on the shimmering grey eyes that had haunted him the night before, with the hope within them that had almost begged him to make things _right _again. As if he could do such a thing –and if he could, he would pause to think about making things right for _him _again.

And of course, such a train of thought could only have led back to one topic; the very one he never spoke of, except for the lone time he had decided he owed his sister an explanation.

(It had not escaped his notice that this human had, indirectly, been responsible for his mental perusal of that aspect of his past, not just once, but _twice _now)

His division had borne the brunt of his disgruntled mood that morning, when he had spontaneously decided to test them on their skills, going as far as almost releasing his Bankai.

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, he saw the eyes still gazing at him, looking as though he had inflicted some kind of mortal injury on the girl. But he paid them no heed.

If she was not always apologising, or talking with that ridiculous _stutter_, then she was blaming herself.

Whether or not she was guilty of betrayal did not matter here –what mattered was that she, she who should be so strong, was acting so, disgustingly _weak_.

If she had the power to bring him back from the dead –for reasons he could never know-, knowing all the while that healing another person would bring further harm upon herself, then there had to be _some_ strength in her. Perhaps not the strength he could see in his sister, or even in the 10th Division's Matsumoto-fukutaichou, and definitely not the strength possessed by the Captains Unohana and Soi Fon... but it was still some form of strength.

"Life, whether in Karakura or here in Seireitei, does not revolve around you, despite what you may like to think," he continued at length, watching as her eyes widened some more. "We do not yet know why you were in Hueco Mundo, but do not, for one moment, think that you were the only one who emerged from the war with traumatic experiences."

He narrowed his eyes against her penetrating, tear-filled gaze. "You survived, but others _died_. Some have lost limbs, others their sanity –and one has lost both. You should be grateful that you survived, instead of doing both yourself and those who tried to rescue you such great disservice by cowering in the face of your recovery."

"You have said enough, Kuchiki-taichou," said Unohana, a cold note entering her voice. "I had not thought that you of all people would behave in such a-"

"I n-never asked them to." The girl continued to stare at him. "I never _asked_ them to," she repeated, her voice firmer than it had been before. "I didn't –I didn't want them to come for me! That was why –t-that was why-!"

"Yet they did, and they suffered, facing near death situations," said the noble coldly. "And for what? To see you slink further into the cowardice you seem to favour so well?"

Unohana felt her patient stiffen at the harsh words, but before she could reassure her in any way, the girl had pushed off the arm wrapped around her shoulders, before struggling to her feet.

It could only have been the righteous anger, showing in her eyes that enabled her to stumble forward on unsteady legs, hands clenched into fists, until she reached the noble.

Raising her chin, she stared him in the eye, her own pair blazing even through the tears that filled them.

"How _dare_ you," she said, "Who do you think you are, to say t-those things? D-Do you even _know_ what happened? _Do_ you?" She shook her head. "I never _asked_ t-them to follow me. I –I didn't _want_ them to. I didn't want them to –to rescue me. _They_ were the reason th-that I left! S-So I could protect them. I never wanted them to come after m-me!"

His eyes were forcibly cold as he looked down at her, vaguely aware of his fellow Captains' stunned silence. (He would reflect at a later time on why he had to force his eyes to remain cold; he did not usually have to do that when dealing with people like her)

"It is convenient, is it not, that they followed you anyway?" he asked, with disdain. "Did it please you? Did it make you glad, to see how much they were willing to sacrifice, to see how much they cared for-" A gloved hand shot out, as quick as a snake, grabbing hold of her wrist before her hand could come into contact with his face.

Unfortunately, it took him a moment before he remembered to banish the surprise from his face.

"S-Stop it. _Stop_ it!" cried the girl, bringing up her free hand and pushing him in the chest. "Y-You have no right –" She pushed, no, shoved at him again, " –I went s-so I could protect them! So that –so that _he_ wouldn't h-hurt them anymore! I –I only did it f-for them!" There was another shove to his chest, "I –I'm sick a-and tired of being a –a burden. I –I didn't w-want –I _don't_ w-want to be a burden but –but there –there's nothing I can do!"

She had no qualms, it seemed, with shoving him repeatedly as she spoke, but he didn't say a word.

Instead, he stood still –her shoves did not have anywhere _near_ the strength to send him stumbling backwards-, keeping a tight grip on the hand she had tried to slap him with. "All I can do is h-heal people, and –and t-that's what g-got me into this mess i-in the first place! You –you have no r-right to judge me! _No_ right!"

She fell quiet then, although her quick gasps for air seemed very loud in the otherwise silent room. He continued to stare down at her, as she met his gaze, her eyes still shimmering with tears.

_Typical, _he thought, _of course there would be tears. That is usually the case whenever I see her, except for a few exceptions._ He shook his head. _She truly is-_

He froze.

There was something else behind the wall of tears. Something that sparked to life ever so briefly.

Steely eyes widened slightly as they recognised it.

Defiance.

It was a spark of defiance.

However, it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared, and he watched her break their eye contact as she lowered her head –though it wasn't fast enough to hide the tears that had started to spill from her eyes.

She had stiffened, though her shoulders shook as she continued to keep her head lowered. The hand that he still held trembled too, but she made no move to retrieve it, although he was quick to release his grip around her wrist.

With both hands free, she hid her face in them.

He had taken a bit of a risk, but it seemed as though it had worked –somewhat- for...she looked less depraved than she had done before her angered outburst.

"H-he... he wanted me to s-smile," she whispered, her voice muffled. "He s-said everyone was d-depressed when the sun wasn't shin...ing, and he wanted me to s-smile..."

The noble's face was impassive as he stared at her lowered head. "He w-wanted my –my..." she trailed off, her breath hitching. "W-what if he comes h-here? W-What if I –h-he – I don't k-know if I c-can... I d-don't want to go back, Byakuya-san..." she whispered, raising her head to stare at him through still-haunted grey eyes that did nothing to make him feel comfortable.

As much as he would have preferred to go on as though he had no clue as to what –or where- she was referring to, it was not possible. For logic dictated that there was only one place she would not wish to return to.

"Then you don't have to," he said, settling for a simple answer.

_Even if you are proven to have been a traitor along with Aizen_, he thought, wondering why such a thought sounded ridiculous, even in his own mind.

While they had no proof of any form of guilt, it wasn't as though they had proof of her innocence either.

Though...he did not think that she would be so terrified of a man if she was loyal to him.

"He won't send s-someone for me?"

Warning bells went off in his head at the question, until he rationalised that there was no possible way she could possess any knowledge of such a possibility. She had been in a comatose condition since the end of the war, and unless _that_ too had been planned by their enemies, such a thing was impossible.

_But Aizen had been planning his betrayal for a century, if not longer,_ a voice reminded him in his head, causing him to frown for a moment before shaking his head.

Noticing that the girl was still looking at him, he shook his head again.

"No, he will not." When the fearful expression did not fade from her face, he let out an inward sigh. He should have known this would turn out to be far more troublesome than was required. "You are safe here," he reminded her coolly. "Did I not tell you that before?"

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes roaming his face. Fortunately for him, she dropped her gaze just as an out of place feeling of discomfort swept through him. If he had been the type of person who fidgeted –which he wasn't, for he was a Kuchiki- he would probably have done so if she had kept her eyes on him.

"You...promised," she said, softly, and just like that, he was working to prevent the grimace from showing on his face. But what could he do? He had made her a promise, whether or not he should have done so.

He nodded.

"I did."

"...Will you keep your promise?" she asked, her voice small, almost faint as she looked up at him again.

_Certainly not if we gather enough evidence to implicate you_, he thought, but, of course, he could not say that. He had a sinking feeling that the 4th Division's Captain would flay him to death if he did.

"I –" he stopped with an inward shake of the head. 'I' was too personal. It might imply things that neither of them would want implied later on, should things get out of hand with the Goteijusantai. "The Kuchiki clan does not usually...fail to keep their word," he said instead, ignoring the knowledge that, really, mentioning the clan did not make the promise any less personal.

The Clan was him, and he was the Clan, wasn't he? So it all amounted to the same thing.

"How –how can I trust you?" She seemed to be blinking more than was necessary, but still kept her eyes on him in between.

He stared at her in mild surprise. How could she trust him? It was not as though they were friends in any way, shape or form, nor did they have much interaction in the past.

"That is not for me to answer," he answered.

He could not describe the emotions that sped across her face, and if he was to be honest, he didn't _want_ to. He had a feeling that it would only complicate matters further –and none of them needed that, thank you very much.

A cough from beside him was, he supposed, Kyouraku's signal that he ought to say something more, but he couldn't. Whether she trusted him or not was not up to him after all.

There was something that sounded almost like a very soft sigh from the long haired figure before him, as her eyes fell down to his chest.

"A-About what happened earlier," she started, wringing her hands, "I –I'm so sor-"

He twitched.

"Don't apologise," he said curtly, cutting her off.

"But...I-"

"Don't."

She briefly raised her eyes to meet his before nodding, a somewhat relaxed expression crossing her face. He narrowed his eyes ever so – wait. Was she _swaying_?

"Then... then thank you, Byakuya-san," she whispered, honestly, before her body crumpled to the ground.

"Inoue-san!"

Kyouraku moved closer to him as they both watched the 4th Division's Captain tend to the girl, quickly moving to check her pulse before she did anything else.

"Sempai?" Unohana was quiet for another moment before she nodded.

"Her pulse is not dangerously high," she said after another moment, gently placing the unconscious girl's hand back on the ground. "Nothing to be alarmed about. It was probably the...stress and fear all mixing together, that is all."

"That's a relief," said Kyouraku, with a sigh, "right, Byakuya-kun?" Glancing sideways at the noble, he observed the thoughtful look that was on his face as he watched the girl. "Byakuya-kun?"

"What?" queried Byakuya, sounding ever so slightly annoyed. He was caught off guard by the swift, hearty slap on his back, which caused him to stumble forward. Whirling around, he fixed the older Captain with a hard look. "What do you think you are-" He stopped when he saw the smile on the Captain's face –a smile, and not a grin.

"You did well, Byakuya-kun," said Kyouraku. "You may not have realised it, but...you've done well today."

The noble froze at that, before moving once more, fiddling with the scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of."

"Somehow, Byakuya-kun, I think you do." Kyouraku shrugged. "Inoue-chan needed that, you know. Although your words were quite harsh, actually, no, they were just plain _cruel_, she needed to hear them. She needed to react to them, if not to somehow tell us something behind her departure to Hueco Mundo, then to help her get something off her chest..."

Byakuya watched as the older man's eyes briefly drifted to something behind him. "And that is a...considerable chest," he mused, thoughtfully, turning back in time to catch the irritated expression on the noble's face.

"If you are quite done with your..._surveillance_, perhaps it would be best for us to leave the room while Unohana-taichou conducts a check up on her," he said, making his way to the door with brisk strides, and sliding it open. "After you, Kyouraku-taichou."

"Yes, yes, whatever the 'young master' wishes. Sempai, we'll wait outside," said Kyouraku, waiting for the healer's nod before he stepped out into the corridor, waiting for the noble to join him before he shut the door.

When Byakuya turned back around, the first thing he saw was the grin on the other Captain's face.

And he could not say that he was pleased about it.

"_What_?" he asked, at length.

The grin widened for a brief moment as Kyouraku tipped his straw hat at him.

"You didn't deny it, you know," he drawled, "What you did, allowing Inoue-chan to react, to get angry... you never denied that you didn't do it to help her feel slightly better."

"That would be because I didn't," replied Byakuya, tersely.

"Ah. Of course. My mistake then," said Kyouraku, easily, the grin never leaving his lips.

* * *

**A/N**

Long chapter is _long_. Yikes. Ah well. I hope that it didn't disappoint –partly because this will be the last update until after the 4th of June, and mainly because the story is making _progress_. Or something like that.

This will probably be the last time a chapter is this long though, so, sorry about that. I just wanted to add in a little more seeing how I won't be updating for at least two weeks.

I hope you enjoyed this despite its length, and once again, I haven't forgotten to respond to the reviews I received for Chapter 13 –I will reply to them within the week.

Till next time!

Siriusgirl1


	15. Words that Cannot be Taken Back

**A/N**

Nope, I haven't dropped this story –not at all. I just haven't been very motivated. The fact that we haven't seen neither hair nor hide of Kuchiki Byakuya –or Inoue Orihime, for that matter- for quite a few chapters in the manga might, just _might_, have had something to do with the lack of inspiration. Or it could have been all me.

(Having said that, the recent chapter of the manga was...whoa, _really_ entertaining, although I fear for a certain character in it. BUT, as cool as that is, _I need to satisfy my Byakuya fix. _I managed to distract myself with catching up on the latest couple of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ episodes, which I've been neglecting because I find the manga better than the anime... but there's _still_ been no sign of Kuchiki Byakuya. ((Or Rukia. Or Renji. Or Zaraki. Or Orihime. Or Ishida. Or Sado. Or Yachiru too, perhaps for the longest of times...))...)

Now that my brief rant is out of the way...

I cannot stress enough how much I appreciate the time people take to read this story, and comment on it. It's not exactly a short story, with short chapters either (many apologies to your eyes for that one!), so...just..._thank you_, all of you. It's a very nice feeling to know that this story seems interesting, and I can only hope that I can live up to any expectations and keep the story and the interest going.

So, again, thank you all for your reviews.

That being said, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **If _Bleach_ was my property... gah, I've run out of 'smart' things to say. But we all know it all belongs to Kubo Tite, don't we?

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Of Dinner and Words That Cannot Be Taken Back**

Her thoughts were distant as she watched the flickering lights of one of the lamps placed around the room.

_I truly am a coward, aren't I? Running away from things because I'm unable to deal with them?_

The smile that had been on her lips turned bitter as she recalled what had taken place...when was it now, the previous day? Or the day before that? She couldn't be sure for time and events were blurred in her mind.

Unohana-san had been to see her, that much she could remember, along with Kyouraku-san and –she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself- and the 12th Division's Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri...

One thing she remembered clearly, _too_ clearly, perhaps, was her outburst.

She didn't know whether to feel angered or embarrassed that she had had that outburst in the first place; angered because...well, she couldn't see any of the people she had seen recently behaving in such a manner because they were...scared - and, really, she ought to be stronger than that shouldn't she?-, and embarrassed because she had more or less revealed to all those who were present at the time _just_ how weak and useless she was.

The smile stayed on her lips at the thought. It almost seemed as though she was...bitter –about what, she couldn't quite pinpoint. Perhaps she was just bitter in general?

But when had _that_ happened? When had she, Inoue Orihime, become so unbearably _bitter_?

Hadn't there been a time when she had been normal?

Well, no, that wasn't quite true, she amended, for she hadn't really been 'normal' before. (Was _any_one normal? What part of sensing high spiritual pressure, seeing black shihakushou-clad Shinigami running around brandishing swords against fiendish creatures, and even _helping_ to fight against these fiendish creatures could possibly be considered normal?)

Quirky –yes, that was it, she hadn't been normal, but she had been..._quirky_. But, more importantly than that, she had been happy.

She had enjoyed her life, enjoyed everything that happened in her day, whether it was good or bad, because really, it was all a part of living anyway.

She had always fallen asleep when her head hit her pillow at night, and almost always woke up refreshed the next morning.

She had loved being surrounded by people, whether they were random people she passed on her way to and from school, or whether they were her classmates, or...or friends.

But now...

She was beginning to wonder if she would ever enjoy all of it anymore, after...after everything.

Would it all really have the same meaning to her? Would it bring a smile to her lips? Would it...would _they_ still want to see her, and if they did, would they see her as the same person they had known –and possibly liked, at least a little bit- before all of this had happened?

_I guess I was really naive, huh? _The sad smile was on her lips once more as she gazed at the closed door of her room, _I should have realised a long time ago that there's more to life than an active imagination and appreciating the small things each day has to offer us._

A sharp knock on the door snapped her out of her musings with a start, and it took her a moment to bring her focus back to the present.

"Y-Yes?" she called, uncertainly. The kind healer had assured and then _re_assured her that she would not get any unpleasant visitors again, and that if she _did_, he or she would always be accompanied by someone she was more comfortable with.

So there was no reason for to be concerned, right?

"Forgive me, but dinner will be served -I hope you were not resting?" called out an unfamiliar female voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh. No. No, I wasn't." A moment passed, but no one entered the room or even slid the door open. She continued to stare at the door, but nothing happened, which was a little strange. Usually, her dinner would be brought in after she had acknowledged the knock on the door, but it seemed as though that was not the case.

Were they...cutting off her food? Had she –had she done something unacceptable, something wrong? Was something—

_No_, she told herself, clenching her hands into fists, _no. Don't think like that. It's...it's not _right_ to be so...so –so negative-!_

"Please make yourself presentable. Someone will come for you shortly, and you are to follow them when they do," called out the unfamiliar woman, before a soft rustling of fabric told Orihime that she was moving away.

Grey eyes widening slightly as the woman's words registered in her head, the fiery haired girl found herself moving towards the door.

"W-Wait-!" she protested, narrowly avoiding tripping over her unmade futon, before hurriedly adding a "_Please_," to her request.

"Yes?"

Her hand was on the door, prepared to slide it open, when she felt _those eyes_ once again; those alert, ever watchful eyes that she had felt right from her first day at the Kuchiki estate.

She flinched away from the door almost automatically, her hand dropping back down before she could fully process what had happened. "Was there something you needed?" queried the woman from the other side of the door, causing Orihime to swallow, her eyes fixed on where she thought the woman's face might be.

"I –um...I don't mean to sound –to sound rude, or...or ungrateful," she started, not quite able to find the right words in her mind as fluently as she would have hoped to, "but –but...aren't you bringing me my dinner?" She paused momentarily, "Ah! I –I'm not really hungry, though, I'm just –I just thought—"

"You wish for me to bring you your dinner?"

Orihime wondered at the undisguised incredulous note in the woman's voice. Had her question been an unreasonable one? She hadn't thought so, but...

"Ah, no, it's alright. I –I'm sorry. I didn't –I didn't mean to be rude," she stammered quickly, bowing her head in shame, "I just thought –my food is usually...is usually brought here, so I thought... ah, never mind, it's silly."

"What would you like me to do?" asked the woman, after an awkward moment of silence, "Would you like me to inform Byakuya-sama that you do not wish to dine with him?"

"Ah, no, that's not—" grey eyes widened again as Orihime's voice trailed off abruptly.

D-D..._Dine_? With-?

Why would he want to dine with her? He had not spared her any of his time, not since her shameful outburst, and the incident before that –not that she blamed him for it, because she knew everyone here had better things to do than keep an eye on silly, fragile little her- so...why would he want to dine with her?

"Would you like me to pass on that message, then?"

She didn't know what she was meant to do.

It would be a lie if she said that the noble didn't frighten her –well, not so much frighten her as...intimidate her. And yet...and _yet_, there were times when he had proven himself to be capable of acting differently, rare though those moments had been.

But then –but then, he was her host, wasn't he? Even if she did think that he had no other choice in the matter, he was still kind enough to allow her to stay at the Kuchiki estate. Wouldn't it be rude of her to _not_ dine with him, even if she didn't feel like sitting in more silence? "Are you alright? Inoue-san?"

Shaking herself free of her panicked thoughts, she nodded before realising that the other woman couldn't see her.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." She paused, concern furrowing her brows. "Um. I –I'm sorry for the confusion," she added.

"What message would you like me to pass on to Byakuya-sama?" inquired the woman, "Forgive me if I sound rude, but it is almost time for dinner to be served. It would be...best to pass along any messages as quickly as possible."

Swallowing her discomfort, Orihime nodded at nothing in particular.

"N-Nothing, you don't need to tell him anything," she replied, pausing before halting adding, "Only...I don't...I don't know my way around the house, so-"

"-As I said, someone will be along shortly, and you will only need to follow them to where you are to dine."

"O-Oh."

"...Is there anything else?"

"N-No. Thank you."

"I will take my leave then. Please make yourself presentable, Inoue-san." The light footsteps told her that the woman was walking away, and for a long moment, she continued to stand where she was, staring at the closed door.

Why would Byakuya-san want to dine with her? Did he...have some news to give her, perhaps?

A wave of panic shot through her gut at the possibility of her being moved again. Perhaps he had had enough of her, especially after the pathetic manner in which she had behaved. Perhaps he wanted to tell her that –that she was to be moved to the 12th Division? _That _man had said something about –about asking her some questions, hadn't he?

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to breathe deeply in an attempt to waylay the panicked thoughts that were assaulting her brain. After what had happened the other day, she _refused_ to suffer any form of a panic attack, not if she could prevent it.

Unohana-san had assured her that the white-faced Captain wouldn't approach her like that again, so she would trust in the gentle woman's words –she had no reason not to, after all.

_I should focus on this...dinner instead, _she thought, as her heart rate slowed, _it's best to focus on one thing at a time after all._ Her eyes snapped open quickly, however, as she glanced down at herself.

She had previously changed into a new pale blue yukata –one of the three items of clothing that had kindly been given to her by the 4th division's Vice-captain, seeing how she didn't exactly have any clothes to call her own.

'Please make yourself presentable' the woman from before had said.

Although new, the yukata had a few creases at the bottom where it ended a few inches above her ankles, but she knew there was nothing she could do about them now. She was sure too that her hair looked rather horrible, having not been washed for a few days.

She fidgeted uncomfortably as she vainly attempted to smoothen down the creases on her clothing; was she presentable at all? It did not matter to _her_, but...was there an expected dress code, or something similar? Being a great and old noble family, she could only assume the traditions that were upheld in the estate.

She couldn't help but wonder again, though, if something had happened –and if so, what it could possibly have to do with _her_.

_I hope... I hope I am not in trouble...?_

* * *

**A little while later:**

She was out of breath as she hobbled after the man who had been sent to lead her to the room where dinner was being served. Truthfully, it seemed to her as though all they had done was walk, turn into a different corridor, walk, turn off somewhere again, walk, walk, and walk –but she supposed that it probably felt that way due to the fact that no words were spoken during this journey.

The apparent vastness of the house might have had something to do with it too.

The man walking ahead of her seemed to be more concerned with getting her to dinner on time, than with carrying on a conversation, and she would admit that she didn't feel too talkative just then; not when she was wobbling more and more as they continued walking. The thought of asking him to slow down, even if only a little, had crossed her mind, but she was much too timid to do so, and the almost unfriendly vibes that he seemed to be sending out didn't help much either.

But the burning in her legs was getting more and more intense.

Isane-san had told her that this would happen, she recalled with a shameful flush, for if she did not exercise every day, her muscles were not going to be used to walking –and by walking, she meant actually stepping out of the room she spent the whole day in.

So she really had no one else to blame for this pain than herself and her fears of...of asking if she could walk around the house when it was clear that she wasn't _really_ welcomed.

"We're here," commented the tall man, coming to a halt, and it was just as well because Orihime didn't think that her legs would be able to hold her up for too much longer. Peering around him, she noticed the two women standing in the corridor at the same time they noticed her.

"You are late. Dinner - _what_ are you wearing?"

The fiery haired girl simply stared at the older woman, not entirely sure why she was looking at her as though she had done something wrong.

"W...What I was given," she managed to say, realising that an answer was expected. "By Isane-san," she added, though she didn't know why she felt the need to clarify that. Instead, she watched as the two women exchanged glances before returning their attention to her.

"Do you know nothing of what is expected under this roof?" asked the same woman in a quieter voice, though it still held the disdain she evidently felt towards their 'guest'. "Those are not proper clothes at all! Such items of clothing may be worn when you are by yourself, but you ought to know better, especially when you are to be dining with Byakuya-sama!"

Orihime flinched at the words, hand rising to rest on the collar of her yukata. Was it the wrinkles at the bottom? Was that what made everything seem so...so bad?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, resisting the urge to flinch as the woman's face grew darker, "I didn't...I didn't know..." she trailed off suddenly as the pain in her legs suddenly flared anew. Biting back a gasp, she shuffled as normally as was possible until she was able to lean against the wall for support.

_Please, _please_ don't freeze up on me, _she inwardly begged of her legs, _not here, and definitely not _now_._

"You didn't _know_?" echoed the woman, her eyes narrowed as the man who had been standing before her moved, unwittingly giving the two women a good glimpse of the girl. "You were told you would be having a dinner with the master of the house. What more did you expect?"

"I..." Orihime swallowed. "I didn't realise – I didn't have anything else to wear." she trailed off there, thinking it was perhaps best if she refrained from mentioning that she had not known she would be eating with Byakuya-san until a short while ago.

The woman sneered in a decidedly unfriendly manner, unwittingly bringing tears into a frustrated Orihime's grey eyes. It was ridiculous, really, tearing up like this. Was she really so weak?

_I wish...I wish I was somewhere else. In a place where...where people would just...just accept me. Or, or just ignore me. Anything, just as long as they don't look at me diff...differently..._

"Clearly," said the woman, rather nastily, before she sighed. "But, never mind. It has nothing to do with us, I suppose." She stepped aside and gestured for Orihime to move forward. "Come now, it is rude to keep your host waiting."

Orihime straightened as best as she could, although she took a moment to recollect herself before pushing off against the wall. From the way the two women's eyes narrowed as she made her way towards them, she guessed that her shaky, wobbly steps had not gone unnoticed, and she quickly bowed her head in shame. "Go inside, please," instructed the woman, her hand on the door, "and..." she hesitated for the briefest of moments, "mind your manners." With that, she slid the door opened, leaving Orihime to take a deep breath before stepping inside the room.

* * *

**4th Division Relief Station:**

Unohana smiled at the concerned expression on her vice-captain's face, before calmly raising her mug of tea to her lips once more. The short haired Shinigami fidgeted in her seat for a moment, before she let out a sigh.

"Unohana-taichou," she started, rather hesitantly.

"Yes, Isane?"

"Are you _sure_ that Inoue-san will be alright?" There was a small frown on the pale haired woman's lips as she spoke. "From what you told me...well, it doesn't seem like she's doing too well where she is." Realising how that might have sounded, she hurried to say, "Not that there's anything wrong with the Kuchiki estate, or with her staying there, but..." she trailed off her, not quite sure how to phrase what she wanted to say.

Unohana smiled into her mug of tea.

"She will be safe where she is, Isane, and I believe you know this to be true."

The Vice-captain nodded, fiddling with the mug she held in her hands, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"It's just..." she trailed off again. "It's just that I don't think she's comfortable there, taichou," she finished, simply. "She gets food, a place to stay and her rooms are quite nice, even close to the gardens, but...but she just doesn't seem comfortable."

"She didn't seem too comfortable here at the Relief Station either, Isane," reminded Unohana, gently.

"Yes, but...but she had people around her," protested the short haired woman. "She knew that we would be there, that –should she want to- she could always talk to us, and that we'd talk back."

"Ah," murmured Unohana, understanding what her Vice-captain was referring to. "You mean to say that she feels isolated at the Kuchiki estate." Isane nodded.

"Yes. I know Kuchiki-taichou is busy, and, to be honest, I don't expect him to have anything to do with Inoue-san, except to instruct the house staff to tend to her needs. But...there doesn't seem to be anyone who she can _talk_ to, while she's there. And I don't mean the type of 'talk' that has her spilling out her life story or any personal details –the staff in the Kuchiki estate are professional. Sometimes _too_ professional, in the way they carry out what needs to be done and...just leave."

She sighed, looking back down at her tea, "And I can't imagine that that makes Inoue-san feel all too comfortable, especially not when she has...been by herself for the last number of months."

Her Captain nodded.

"Indeed," she agreed, amicably, "Inoue-san does not seem to be the type of person who prefers solitude to companionship. Yet, Isane, we must keep in mind that the girl has been through quite a lot in these last few months. And whatever it was, it has clearly left its mark on her, both emotionally and mentally. Such people, sometimes, prefer solitude, as it enables them to sort out their thoughts and feelings before finally being able to move on from the past."

"But-"

"-I agree. Inoue-san does not come across as being that type of person." The healer sighed. "The ideal environment for a person such as Inoue-san would be one where she is surrounded by those who love her and care for her. Such an environment would prove to her that she is not alone, and that things have not changed in terms of how people see her and accept her and even love her."

She paused to take another sip of her tea. "Sadly, such an environment is not available to her here, nor will it ever be." Isane couldn't find fault with what her Captain said, for it was the truth. It was, perhaps, rather sad, but it was the truth all the same.

"I know. It just seems-" she stopped suddenly, recalling a vague memory from a slightly more peaceful and lighter time, "Taichou, what about Rangiku-san?" Unohana raised her eyes to meet hers.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

Isane nodded.

"Yes. It is no secret amongst...well, those who know Rangiku-san, that she had grown quite fond of Inoue-san during the time she and Hitsugaya-taichou spent in the living world."

"And your reasoning would be...that since Matsumoto-fukutaichou is, at present, here in Seireitei, that she would be of help?" Unohana shook her head at her Vice-captain's nod. "That will not be possible on quite a few levels, I am afraid, Isane. Firstly, Inoue-san's presence here in Seireitei is meant to be kept secret, much less the fact that she is awake, and...somewhat on the mend. Secondly, as good as Matsumoto-fukutaichou is, it is that very goodness that will tempt her to alert those who are meant to be kept in the dark about our patient's current condition –oh yes, she will do her best to refrain from doing so, but if she _is_ as fond of Inoue-san as you say she is, she will see that her being surrounded by her friends and loved ones will do her good, and will eventually inform them. Need I remind you of what happened when Kuchiki Rukia was brought back to Seireitei, to be executed?"

The dark haired healer shook her head once more, "No, Isane, the risk of further violence is too great for us to chance that, especially given the circumstances."

Isane frowned.

"But if the situation was explained well to Rangiku-san-"

"No, Isane," interrupted Unohana, albeit regretfully. "In any case, does she not have too much resting on her shoulders as it is? Managing the 10th Division with the efficiency that Hitsugaya-taichou did is not a simple task for anyone, and the burden of grief, as you know, is a heavy one indeed."

The healer placed her mug of tea firmly on the ground, a saddened expression flitting across her face. "I am sorry, Isane. I understand how much you wish for things to change for Inoue-san, and truthfully, I wish the same, yet there are certain things that we cannot risk. Not yet, at least."

Isane shook her head quickly.

"No, there's no need to apologise taichou," she protested, "Really."

"Going back to the topic of our patient's loneliness, I have given Kuchiki-taichou a number of...suggestions that he could take heed of; if we are to successfully get what we want to from Inoue-san in a manner both timely and as gently as possible, thereby saving her from a rather brutal examination by other authorities, those suggestions might end up helping us _and_ her quite significantly."

"...Suggestions?" echoed Isane, curiously –for she, like every other sane, intelligent person in Seireitei, knew that a 'suggestion' from Unohana Retsu was, in fact, more akin to an order...or a rather terrifying 'push' forward to enact said 'suggestion'. "What kind of suggestions?"

The smile on the healer's lips was a bright one, although it gave nothing away.

"Nothing extravagant, and nothing beyond Kuchiki-taichou's capabilities," she said, simply.

"Beyond...Kuchiki-taichou's capabilities?" repeated Isane. "What-?"

"It is nothing for you to worry about, Isane. I assure you, they are as harmless as they could possibly be," said Unohana, before she glanced towards the doors. "Well, it appears as though this little break is over. We should begin our evening rounds now, I think."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Kuchiki Byakuya was not a happy man as he stood before the low table that was placed towards the back of the room, close to the doors that would allow a glimpse into one of the manner gardens if they were left opened. The variety of dishes on the table allowed for a rather interesting aroma in the room, though he didn't quite care for it, just as long as the food was edible, and as long as this would all be over and done with as soon as was possible.

He, like very nearly everyone in Seireitei, respected the 4th Division's Captain; not only was she wise and a powerful ally in battle, but her healing capabilities were nothing short of legendary. She was also analytical and quite observant, even in the most difficult of situations.

And he could not help but silently curse this ability of hers.

If it wasn't for the fact that he respected her and trusted in her abilities, he would never have listened to her, or taken note of the many polite 'suggestions' she had made the other day, in regard to the human currently staying in the Kuchiki manor.

Did it really matter what else happened, just as long as the human was fed, clothed and had a place to sleep in, while being protected?

Clearly not; not for Unohana Retsu, at least.

His eyes narrowed as he recalled the expression that had been on her face as she discussed her suggestions with him, using a particular tone of voice that made it obvious that they were things he _should_ do if he wanted to ensure the continued good health of his person.

And though none in the Kuchiki clan could be easily threatened (or would just sit there, motionless, and allow themselves to be threatened)...there was something about _this_ woman...

He shook his head hurriedly, dispelling it of the thought. Negative thoughts about his colleagues could never lead to anything good, particularly given the very _few_ active colleagues he had at the moment. And it would not do for him to lose his composure, like he had very nearly done when the healer had all but accused him for the human's outburst the other day.

He failed to comprehend how the girl's outburst could have had anything to do with him, seeing how she had looked terrified before he had arrived. As for her somewhat defiant outburst –if it could be called that at all, really, because he had seen children with more defiant outbursts than _that_- he refused to accept responsibility for that, particularly seeing how it had eventually managed to calm her down.

_Clearly my thoughts on the issue are not worthy enough to be listened to, _he thought, not at all pleased with the possibility as he lowered himself to the ground with practised ease.

The food set on the table looked similar to any other meal that was served in the household, and while he was sure that he would not be disappointed with the cook's efforts, he was not so sure he could say the same for the rest of the meal.

If he was lucky, the girl would not have an appetite. Or she would, perhaps, tire quickly, seeing how she was still recovering from awakening from the comatose state she had fallen into.

A comatose state that may or may not have had _some_thing to do with him, seeing how she had expended the last of her strength and reiatsu to heal him.

_I did not ask it of her_, he thought, and not for the first time, _It was her choice, not mine, and therefore, there is no reason to feel any sense of responsibility towards her._

Not that he wasn't grateful for what she did...but it did not sit well with him simply due to the fact that she had no—

A commotion in the corridor outside had him turning his head to stare at the closed door. A quick scan for any traces of reiatsu was not necessary, for he correctly guessed that it could only be the human staying at the Kuchiki estate. Reining in his rather evidently displeased thoughts, he settled his face back into its normal, impassive mask just as the door to the room was swiftly slid opened. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as one of the servant-women ushered the girl in, and there were two things that he immediately noticed.

Firstly, he noted that she was clad in...what he could only politely describe as an ordinary sleeping yukata; and secondly, it was quite clear that she was suffering from some manner of discomfort, for she could not walk without faltering.

He was also not impressed by the fact that she appeared to be frightened. _Is she only ever capable of being fearful? Or hysterical? _

She stood in place, even as the woman who had ushered her in stepped back into the corridor, out of sight, as she would remain unless she was called upon. Not particularly liking the way she swayed as she stood, he cleared his throat.

"Take a seat," he said evenly, biting back the 'sit down' he had wanted to utter, as he did not think that it would do to make an already awkward situation more awkward. Besides, the way she appeared, he was almost certain that even a mere sigh from him would startle her enough to make her run away, or at least to take refuge in the pathetic shell she felt could protect her from reality.

And his dear colleagues would, no doubt, point their fingers in his direction if they were to see her later, and find that she had retreated further into herself.

A dark, slender eyebrow rose as the girl stumbled on her way to the table, her brows drawn in concentration that surely did not be needed to simply _walk_ to a table and sit down at it?

When she did settle down opposite him, he gazed at her thoughtfully, before speaking once more. "Are you..." he paused for the briefest of moments before rephrasing his words to comment instead, "You seem discomfited."

She would not look at him as she shook her head slowly.

"I'm fine," was her quiet reply, as she stared either at her lap or at the table.

_Clearly, they are far more interesting, _he thought, somewhat wryly, before shrugging inwardly. It was evident that she was not fine –not at all- but he was not one to poke his nose into the affairs of others (unlike certain people he knew).

Besides that, he was not entirely sure if he was comfortable with the possibility that the girl could confide in him if he pressed the issue; he may be capable of listening to whatever those around him wanted to say, but he was not at all talented with giving them comfort, or easing their fears, thus he would much rather prevent them from saying anything to him in the first place.

It would certainly save both himself and them any future awkwardness.

'_Well, well, aren't _you_ considerate_.'

Steely eyes narrowed very slightly at the familiar, dry voice, yet he ignored it. The female spirit had not communicated with him in this manner –as she had done for the last number of days- for a long while, and he would admit that he was curious as to why she was doing so _now_.

What had changed for the proud being to breach a distance that had greatly increased in its vastness over the centuries?

_And aren't you unusually talkative, _he thought in reply, though he did not bother to wait for any reply.

"...Did Kotetsu-fukutaichou drop by this morning?" he asked, more to distract himself from his Zanpakutou spirit, who he could sense but not see, than out of any particular need to question the silent girl seated across him.

She shook her head.

"She said..." the girl trailed off, and he watched as she swallowed before continuing, "She said that she would be too busy. And...and that I should..." she paused, hesitating again, before finally finishing with, "She was busy."

The noble raised his eyebrows at the comment, knowing that there was more to it, simply shrugged it off.

"I see," he said. Silence fell upon them once more, as he stared at the girl while she continued to keep her head bowed. Sensing mild amusement from the female spirit who was shielding herself from him at that moment, he glanced down at the food laden table. "Are you allergic to any specific foods, or ingredients?" he inquired, before realising that he should probably have asked this of her when she had first been brought to the estate.

Well, she had not had any bad reactions to any of the food she had been served before –even if that might be because she did not each much, if at all-, so there was no reason to ponder on that mistake.

"No."

Resisting the urge to call her out on the irritatingly excessive timidity, he gestured towards the food.

"Then, please, help yourself." He waited for a moment, and then another, but she did not make any move to do as he said. Rather, she seemed content with sitting as still as possible, not even daring to glance at the food she was meant to be eating.

This was quickly getting quite tiresome, thereby worsening his mood. (Was a quiet evening to himself really too much to ask for?) "Inoue," he started, "the food is getting cold."

She raised her head then, but quickly lowered her gaze, understandably doing nothing to better his mood. He had told the 4th Division's Captain that this would happen, but did she listen to him?

No, she didn't. She seemed more focused on the idea that the human needed _company_, so as to feel as though she was not alone, and thereby to slowly speed up her recovery by making her feel at ease.

Did he honestly look like the kind of person who could provide someone like the human girl with _company_? Much less the type of company that she needed? Ukitake would have been the perfect person for a situation such as this; but sadly, he was currently indisposed.

"Has..." her meek voice drew him from his annoyed musings, "Has something...happened?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked in reply, even though it was quite rude to answer a question with another question –though he doubted if she would care. An undecipherable expression swiftly crossed her face before she bowed her head again, allowing her hair to form a sort of curtain, hiding it from his view.

"I... Usually, I have... My food is usually sent to my room," she answered, quietly, "But today... I just thought..."

"You thought that something must have happened, for me to want to discuss it with you over dinner," he finished for her, catching on to what she had been thinking. He was rewarded with a slow nod, and he frowned.

It was not an unreasonable question, or a foolish assumption –something _had_ happened, had it not? Why else would he bother to invite her join him for dinner, if not for Unohana Retsu and her 'suggestions'?

He did not need to tell her this, of course; let her think whatever she wanted to, for he did not need to explain anything to her, did he? "Unohana-taichou is of the opinion that you should be in the company of others for a little while each day, beginning with your meals," he said curtly, not quite keeping away all traces of his dislike at his colleague's beliefs. "Shutting yourself up in your room will not help your recovery in the long run. Or so she believes."

Her head snapped up again at his words, though this time, she did not avert her gaze. No, she chose to meet his gaze with her surprised one instead.

"O-Oh." There was a moment's pause. "I...I'm sorry. I am sure that you... have other things to do." She lowered her gaze again, although her head was not bowed. "Sorry, Byakuya-san. I... I'm fine."

It seemed as though he should have controlled his tone of voice better. _Is there really no one else in Seireitei who can deal with this? No one at all?_

"It is alright. In any case, I had nothing to do for the rest of the evening." He cringed inwardly the moment the words left his mouth, recognising them for the somewhat harsh and uncaring words that they were, but he couldn't very well take them back.

"Sorry, Byakuya-san," repeated the long haired girl, her gaze still averted from his. "You're... you're already doing enough, so you don't need to...to do this." The smile on her lips when she finally met his gaze did not quite reach her eyes. "Please, don't mind me. I'll...go back to my room, and le...leave you in peace." She placed a hand on the end of the table, using the leverage to stand up, if slightly awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

She smiled again, though this one was more forced than the last.

"Leaving. Sorry to disturb your evening, B...Byakuya-san, I-"

"You will do no such thing, not until you have had your dinner."

"But..."

"The food is getting colder with every moment of delay. I would advise you to start eating."

"But I-"

"Sit down Inoue, and have your meal." The words were sharper than he had intended, and although they seemed to have their desired effect –by getting the girl to sit down rather abruptly- he regretted them when he saw the brief flash of fear once more on her face.

The silence that descended upon them this time was far more awkward than the ones before, and the noble was not surprised when he noticed a faint throbbing in his temples.

He _really_ could do without yet another of those blasted headaches.

"Sorry," whispered the girl, her shoulders hunched. She was quite clearly withdrawing into herself once more; which was _not_ what was supposed to happen.

"Don't apologise," he said, toning down the sharpness in his voice this time, although it still came across as some form of an order, as opposed to a request. "I could be wrong, but people are usually meant to apologise when they have done something they know they should not have done; something that either went against what they had said they would do or not to, or something that hurt another person."

Her head was still bowed. "Look at me," he said, adding in a muttered, "please," at the end, much to his chagrin.

"S – Sorry, I-"

"Inoue." She did look up at him, though it was done out of fear. "You have done nothing wrong, and therefore have no need to apologise." He paused. "I have told you this before."

She nodded, though her eyes moved around the room in the manner of a caged animal. The dark haired noble was momentarily discomfited at the knowledge that that was how she felt, but brushed it aside.

Unohana-taichou had been wrong. The company of others may very well be what the recovering human needed, yet it was not _his_ company. There were three other candidates who would have been ideal for this task; one was bedridden but the kindest and gentlest person _he_ knew of; another was the healer herself, with maternal instincts that would certainly have helped, and the third, although he may at times have the maturity of a five year old, was certainly adept at helping people feel better about themselves if that was what he wanted.

'_Leave your thoughts for a moment and concentrate on what is before you. Can you not see you are frightening her?'_

The voice, as well as the subtle scent of cherry-blossoms that seemed to bloom inside the room had him instinctively doing as he was instructed, only to see what he could only describe as a rather violent shiver pass through the girl.

Steely eyes narrowed, before his face cleared once more.

This was evidently not going to work.

Clearing his throat, he swiftly got to his feet, ignoring the way the girl flinched as he towered over both her and the food laden table. _What does she think I will do? I am not in the habit of raising a hand to clearly defenceless people._ "I can see that my presence unsettles you," he said, coolly, "and I apologise for not taking that into consideration. I had not known that you would not be comfortable with dining with me." She raised her head, her eyes slowly widening. "However, you should go ahead and have your dinner here. When you are done, ask one of the servants to take you back to your room. Good evening, Inoue."

With a brisk nod of his head, he stalked towards the door, making a mental note to have a rather lengthy conversation with the 4th Division's Captain when he—

"What-? B-Byakuya-san?" he heard the rustle of fabric and the sounds of scrambling behind him but did not stop. "Wait, please, Byak –ah-!" The dull thud that followed the soft exclamation, however, forced him to come to a halt before glancing over his shoulder.

He turned around fully when he saw the girl on the ground, holding herself up with her arms. She seemed to be heaving, or breathing quite heavily, though he could not quite see her face due to the curtain of sunset hued hair that shielded it from his view.

Crossing the distance, he was kneeling beside her fallen form, a frown on his lips.

"What is it?" he asked as she managed to manoeuvre herself so that she was sitting on her rear, with her legs stretched out before her. He did not miss the pained grimace on her face as she moved her legs in their new position.

"My...legs," she managed, with a gasp. "I –they..." she was clutching at the back of her left leg, the grip, from what he could tell, a rather tight one, "Ow..."

"Are your legs cramping up?" he asked, observing the way the hand on her calf muscle had tightened, before she did the same to her other leg. She nodded. "If you were to stand, it would be best to apply pressure onto your foot." Any Shinigami with half-decent training knew what to do upon the onslaught of cramps.

The girl was in the process of nodding, before she shook her head.

"It's...fading," she said after a moment's silence, perhaps sensing his enquiry. "I... this isn't..." she trailed off meekly, her attention fully focused on her legs. The noble stared at her for a moment, before tilting his head to a side.

"Has Kotetsu-fukutaichou told you what you should do if such a thing occurs?" he asked. "Perhaps she has given you something for it? A salve, perhaps?" She shook her head.

"I don't...I don't need anything right now," she answered.

"But has she said that this would happen? If not," he glanced towards the opened doorway, "it would probably be best to send for her or someone else from the Relief Station." It would not do for her to suffer any setbacks, not now, and especially not while she was under his care.

"N-No, it's...it's okay." She fidgeted under his scrutiny. "It's... my fault," she whispered, not seeing the noble's face darken, "Isane-san did-"

"-That is quite enough, Inoue Orihime," cut in the dark haired noble, rather icily. "Cease this foolish behaviour at once. While I am prepared to accommodate you and see to it that your needs are seen to while you are a guest here, I _will_ draw the line at accommodating such foolish thoughts and pathetically low self-esteem."

She was staring at him, her pain filled eyes now re-filled with fear as he stared down at her. "I do not tolerate such –no, do not look away. I cannot-" he reached out, lightly grasping her chin in his hand before turning her face so that she had no choice but to look at him, "Do not look away when you are being spoken to," he said, his voice terse and low.

"S-Sorry, I-" The grip on her chin tightened ever so slightly, making her trail off abruptly.

"I do not tolerate illogical behaviour from anyone. I do not know what it is that makes you constantly seek forgiveness, just as I do not know if it is something that was brought about as a result of your time in Hueco Mundo, or if it was a trait you were in possession of before."

His eyes were hardened and narrowed as she had no choice but to meet his gaze with her so very frightened one. "What else will turn out to be your fault, in your own mind? The fact that Aizen Sousuke betrayed Soul Society? The fact that Hitsugaya-taichou is in the condition that he is, when you were nowhere near him when it happened?" She was breathing heavily now, the pain in her legs completely erased from the forefront of her mind. "Would Kusajishi-fukutaichou's blindness miraculously turn out to be 'your fault' too? And what of Ukitake-taichou's condition?"

A tense silence fell upon them when he was done, as they remained still, their gazes still locked.

It was only when he realised that the chin in his grasp was trembling –and quite vehemently at that- that he seemed to...come to his senses. The hard, quietly seething expression that had set on his face dissipated bit by bit as he stared down at the human.

Suddenly sickened, he dropped his hand from her chin as though it had been scalded, not noticing how the girl did not look away from him. He stared at the offending limb, his brows furrowed in mild horror, before quickly reigning in his reiatsu, appalled at his lack of control.

_What... _He swallowed, not daring to glance at the figure before him, _Why-?_

He was supposed to have perfect control over himself, was he not? _Had_ he not once been in perfect control, both of his reiatsu and his...temper?

His eyes closed for the briefest of moments.

Unohana-taichou had wanted... Well, it didn't matter what she had wanted, did it? Not anymore. Not when he had done one of the worst possible things that he _could_ have done, taking into account the girl's already fragile state.

Dammit.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and steeled himself before glancing at the girl at whose side he was kneeling.

The noble swallowed at the sight of the silent tears coursing down her cheeks. _Dammit all, this was not supposed to happen._ He did not attempt to focus too much on her eyes, knowing that he would only find raw fear in them.

_And did she not say that she felt that my reiatsu was somewhat similar to Aizen Sousuke? _

"Ku...saji...shi...?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Ya –Yachiru-chan is..._b-blind_?"

He gritted his teeth at the question, looking at her once again, only to see the horrified expression on her face.

"I..." he trailed off almost immediately, not at all sure as to what he should say, and only knowing that it would be best for him to say _some_thing. To say _any_thing. "She is... It is not..."

Unable to find anything suitable to say, and unable to bear the weight of her gaze, he brought his hand up –to her head this time-, pretending not to notice how she flinched at the action.

A flash of pale blue light later, and he no longer had to face the weight of her stare; for her eyes slid shut as her body slumped forward onto him. He stayed where he was for a moment, before standing up once again with the unconscious girl in his arms. Pausing only to ensure that he had a secure grip on her –it would not do to drop her, not in _this_ situation- he strode briskly towards the door he was beginning to feel he should have exited from before, as he had planned to.

The two female servants stood to attention when he stepped out into the hallway, as did the head of the household staff who, as was his custom, stayed close to the noble until he retired to his rooms, or was given specific instructions.

"...Byakuya-sama?" inquired the elderly man, his eyes resting momentarily on the limp form in his master's arms before looking at him.

"You may clear the room," the dark haired noble instructed the two female servants, well aware of their surprised expressions, yet choosing to ignore them and turn to the older man. "I will take her to her room," he said, answering the elderly man's unvoiced offer of carrying the task out himself.

His strides were hurried as he made his way down the hallway, heading towards the part of the house that housed the girl's room.

It was cowardly to do what he had done, sending the girl to sleep like that, but he had had no other choice. His actions, his unexpected and unguarded slip of the tongue had revealed a detail that he would have preferred to keep from her, and he knew that she would work herself up into a frenzy about it, had she been allowed to.

Not only that, but she was almost certainly begin to blame herself for Kusajishi-fukutaichou's blindness, even if she was not there to even think about preventing it.

It would be yet another thing for her to blame herself for –and it was the very thing that he had been trying, and had been _told_, to avoid, as much as was possible.

How was he meant to proceed from here?

And as for his outburst...had he really allowed for a lapse of the control he had always been proud of acquiring? How could something as...as impersonal as what had happened, cause such a reaction from _him_?

His brows were furrowed as he turned another corner, finding himself facing the corridor that held his destination, and quickening his stride, his faithful head of the staff following him.

What he failed to notice, though the subtle scent of cherry-blossoms had slowly seeped down the hallway, was the kimono-clad spirit that hovered behind the elderly man following him.

If he had noticed her, he would not have been the least bit appeased by the expression on her face as she stared after him.

* * *

**A/N**

And thaaaaat's it for this chapter! Yikes, Byakuya –nice going.

This was way more Byakuya and Orihime centric, wasn't it? It felt good to write, but at the same time, was so darn hard too. Things are progressing slowly, very slowly –perhaps _too_ slowly?- in terms of the interactions between the two, but I don't want to immediately rush the characters into anything because...well, that would seem unrealistic, given their characters and –in this story- given what Orihime's been through. At present, they don't have _any_ form of relationship per se, and Byakuya's actions in this chapter probably won't help in any way, but, I assure you all, that all of this has a purpose. Really, it does. So all I ask of you, is that you bear with this, and with me (even if it's frustratingly _slow_ in terms of any developments)

I hope this was an enjoyable read either way, though.

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	16. Of Reiatsu, Vice Captains and a Note

**A/N**

I can only say that I am genuinely surprised at the reviews I continued to receive, even during my long...absence, at least where this fic was concerned. Surprised in a good way, because I honestly wasn't expecting it –though that does not mean that I was not, or _am_ not grateful.

It does, however, mean that they did, in a roundabout way, lead to this update. To all those you reviewed, asking me not to give up and hoping that I wouldn't abandon this story –this one is for you, even if it is a very poor way of thanking you for not giving up on me!

A warning before reading this chapter; it's quite long, and definitely the longest thing that I have written since some of the earlier chapters of this story. I only hope that, by the time you eventually manage to reach the end of it, you realise _why_ it had to be so long, to fit in what it did.

I hope my long hiatus on this story hasn't affected it _too_ badly.

Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **If '_Bleach'_ belonged to me, then Kuchiki Byakuya would be in. Every. Single. Chapter. Even if he wasn't required in them. Seeing as how that hasn't happened... well, it's safe to assume that it all still belongs to the talented Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:** **Of Reiatsu, Vice-Captains**** and One Revealing Note**

A confused expression worked its way across Abarai Renji's face as he entered the 6th Division -having just been to the 3rd Division as the new stack of reports in his arms attested to- only to see a sizeable group of both seated and unseated Shinigami huddled around by the entrance, evidently frightened.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he called out, watching as the group stiffened before relaxing just as quickly when they saw him.

"A-Abarai-fukutaichou! Thank the heavens you're back!" exclaimed one of the Shinigami, the genuinely relieved expression on his face causing Renji to raise his eyebrows at them all.

"Not that I'm not flattered –because it's nice to know that people are glad to see you...but, what are you guys doing out here?" He frowned. "Don't you have work to do? Hell, aren't you supposed to _find_ some work to do, even if you don't have any? You know how taichou gets about loitering..."

At the glances that were exchanged by the group in front of him, the Vice-captain knew at once that something was up –something concerning their illustrious Captain, if the flinches at the mention of his name were anything to go by. "Alright, out with it. What the hell did you do to piss him off _now_?" He shook his head exasperatedly. "I don't believe you guys. I mean, yeah, he's a difficult guy to please and nothing we ever do will possibly meet his high-ass standards...but I thought we already established that we don't do anything to make taichou more anal than he already is?"

"It wasn't us!"

"Yeah, we did everything we were supposed to do. Yutou even swept the whole compound twice. _Twice_! Do you know how long that takes?"

"And no one brought in alcohol or any of those...those magazines that Matsumoto-fukutaichou used to bring back for us from the living world!" Renji cringed at the mention of the magazines, remembering quite well the way small, cherry-blossom like blades had sliced up the magazines that had been found lying carelessly around the barracks. There hadn't even been a shred of paper left in their memory.

It was a day no one wanted to experience again.

"Okay, so if everything's been done," he started, focusing his mind on the present, "why the hell do you look so scared?" The Shinigami shivered as one, "Alrigh' already! Enough with the dramatic reactions!" He would have thrown his hands up in the air, but couldn't risk doing so with the reports in his hands. "Whatever. Look, just stop loitering around, okay? Go find something to do, and if you can't, just...make yourselves scarce –_no_, I don't mean leave the Division-! Just...sit at your desks or something and _pretend_ to be doing...work. Or make use of the lack of work to train, whatever you prefer."

With a pointed look, he waited until the gathered Shinigami moved away, some grumbling under their breaths while others looked as though they were walking to the gallows. It was only when the last of the officers had disappeared from his sight, that he shifted the stack of reports in his hands and continued on his way.

_I wonder what's gotten into them, _he thought, just a little curious, before he shrugged it off. _Whatever it is, they're probably just overreactin'. Things have been rather...quiet around here lately after all._

It didn't take him long to realise that he had been wrong; it wasn't about what had gotten into 'them' –with 'them' being those in the 6th Division-...but rather, it was about what had gotten into Kuchiki-taichou.

For, he had not taken half a dozen steps into the room that was his to work in, when the door on the opposite wall was opened, revealing the tall figure of his Captain.

And he did _not_ look happy.

_Hah, not that he ever looks happy, _amended Renji in his head, _but he doesn't usually look as though he might just be tempted to maim the first living thing he comes across._

"Taichou," he called out carefully, "I, uh, I've got more reports from the-"

"Do you recall being given permission to leave the barracks while there is work to be done, Abarai?" cut in the dark haired noble, a steely glint to his eyes that immediately had the red-haired Shinigami on the alert.

"What? Well, no," started Renji, "but I did need to check with the 3rd Division and see if they'd finished any more of the-"

"So it took you almost half the morning to retrieve that particular pile of documentation from the 3rd Division?" inquired the noble, glancing at the stack of paper in his Vice-captain's arms.

Renji blinked at the cold note in his Captain's voice. Something was clearly wrong. And he didn't want to think of what awaited the poor soul –and it _had_ to be a person, for his Captain didn't usually go about being...whatever he was right now, due to a mistake on the part of a piece of _furniture_- who had put him in so foul a mood.

Realising that he was the one stuck with a very displeased Captain, he quickly shook his head, not particularly wanting to end up in the training rooms with a fight for his life on his hands. Sure, he enjoyed sparring with his Captain –especially since it usually only happened once in a blue moon- but it was taxing enough as it was, so to spar with his Captain when he was _displeased_ would be nothing short of asking for death...or something very close to it.

"They were –they were havin' some problems again, over there," he explained quickly, moving towards his desk as he did so, to relieve himself of the reports. "Kira fainted again, I think. They weren't being too clear about it, but that's what I gathered." He was worried about his friend, of course, but he also knew not to press anyone in the 3rd division for more information.

Kira would tell him if he needed to know, and he would wait until he saw his friend.

"I see." There was a long pause after that, one that did nothing to make the red-haired Shinigami feel any more comfortable.

"Unohana-taichou was with him, I was told," he started, a vague voice in his head telling him that he was rambling, but not quite caring, "I felt her reiatsu there anyway, so it must've been true. If anyone can help him now, it's her." He sighed, truly concerned for his friend, but unwilling to state this out loud to his already irritated Captain. He wasn't stupid, thank you very much.

His eyes widened slightly as he remembered something. "Ah, that reminds me. Hanatarou...er, that's... Unohana-taichou's 7th S-"

"I am aware of who Yamada Hanatarou is."

"Er, right. Well, he was at the 3rd Division's offices when I got there –he accompanied Unohana-taichou, but was left behind, I think. As he usually is, the poor guy. He always seems to- ...But you don't care about that, so I'll just move on, yeah, taichou?"

"Anytime within the next hour or so would be greatly appreciated, Abarai."

It took Renji a moment to remind himself that he was a grown man; a hardy, experienced, _survivor_ of a man at that. Therefore, he did not wish he could curl up into a ball and rock himself to a calmed state as he all but _saw_ the ire dripping from his icy Captain's words.

_Dammit Abarai, get a _grip.

"Uh, yeah. Hanatarou gave me something to give you," he said, gritting his teeth as he reached into one of the inner pockets of his shihakusho only to pull out a small brown parcel. "He said it was the newest batch of some...salve that he made earlier in the morning, and that Isane-san had forgotten to take it with her when she left. And, uh, there are instructions on how to apply it, in case Isane-san neglected to mention it."

He frowned slightly as he stared at the item in his hands, not noticing the increased tension in his Captain's shoulders. "Why would you need a salve, taichou? Is everything alright?" The last he had checked, the noble wasn't nursing any type of injury that would need any treatment, much less a salve.

And he knew that the proud man wasn't the type of person who went around Seireitei picking fights –unlike a certain _other _Captain- which meant that he couldn't have secretly gotten himself injured. So why-?

The 6th Division's Vice-captain was distracted from his thoughts when the door to his Captain's office was slammed shut.

Blinking, he stared at the empty spot his Captain had been standing in but a moment ago, his head tilted to a side in thought.

What had that been about?

One moment the noble looked quite ready to...well, make him suffer for _some_thing or the other, and the next...he'd just walked back into his office? Without a snarky remark on his lack of concentration, or his focus, or his skills, or...well, anything at all?

He glanced back at the parcel Hanatarou had given him, his frown deepening. What the heck was going on?

* * *

**A few hours later:**

It was with a less-than-amused huff that the dark haired noble put down the brush he had been holding in his hand. The paperwork that needed to be attended to lay in two piles –one for everything related to his division, and the other for all those related to the 3rd Division; and, interestingly enough, the second pile was quite notably larger than the first.

He was vaguely surprised that he was not too irritated about this, but dismissed the thought quickly as his mind conjured up an image of the 3rd Division's vice-captain, and how he had looked the last he had seen of him. Only a cruel man would whine and make a fuss about handling another division's paperwork, particularly when knowing the condition of the one who supposed to oversee this work.

Even _he _was not that heartless.

Although he did not seem capable of extending that same consideration to certain helpless and quite possibly mentally scarred guests residing in his family's estate.

He glared down at the wooden brush he had just put down as he let out an irritated huff.

This was getting him nowhere.

Even though it was months since the end of the war, there were still incidents that needed to be looked into, and people that needed protecting. It was a time where everyone needed to be alert, to be prepared for anything; and none more so than the Goteijusantai –battered and wounded though it was.

With this in mind, what on earth was he doing sitting down and staring off into space? He knew how to prioritise, and had been doing so for a long while now –barring the odd occasion...or two... but that was _all_.

Was he, or was he not the responsible, efficient Captain of the 6th Division?

Throwing his shoulders back without really noticing it, he picked up the discarded brush, reaching out and pulling one of the week-old reports from the 3rd Division towards him.

Dipping the tip of the brush into the uncapped bottle of ink, he swirled it around before carefully sliding it out and away from the bottle in a practised manner, without spilling a drop of the dark ink.

It was only an hour or so of signing, at best; nothing that he couldn't do.

_Grey eyes full of fear..._

_...of pain, of memories that only their owner could ever know..._

_...even as they continued to haunt her day after day, night after night..._

He tightened his grip on the brush, staring at the report in front of him with furrowed brows.

No. He was not going to let this get to him. There was work that needed to be done, as he had already established earlier.

Everything else was unimportant, at least for the next few hours.

...But those eyes –the stiff way she had held herself... the _fear _that her smaller, thinner figure had radiated at _his _presence...

He had not meant for things to go the way they had, truly he had not.

The girl was supposed to have had her dinner, with him, and then retired to her rooms for the night. All that he had been supposed to do was endure the girl's presence and sometimes disturbing lack of self worth until she was done with her food and then subsequently excused herself.

That was all that Unohana-taichou's 'suggestion' had set out, and he had thought that it would be simple enough to follow it to the letter. Painful and awkward, yes, but simple too, particularly when compared to some other things that the 4th Division's Captain had said she would have suggested, had the girl been in the care of someone else.

But _oh_, how it had backfired.

His supposed good intentions –which were more _Unohana-taichou's_ good intentions than his- had been misinterpreted and, subsequently, had led to feelings of fear and intimidation.

It was only the very obvious presence of these emotions of fear and intimidation, as they all but flared out around the girl's thin frame, that served to cause ire within him.

And it had all culminated with harsh words being spoken, certain truths being revealed, and him having to send the girl to sleep in order to avoid any more of that awkwardness.

He was gripping the brush tighter now, making his fingers turn pale rather quickly.

It was true that he did not regret the words that had been spoken; they may have seemed harsh had anyone else been there at the time, but they were also truthful.

The sooner the girl rid herself of the assumption that she was so important as for everything to revolve around her, and thereby, around her so-called failures, the better it would be in terms of her recovering from the mental and emotional stress she appeared to be suffering from.

There truly _were_ bigger problems that needed to be addressed, rather than wonder why she was unable to fight, why she was unable to protect herself and why she was seemingly unable to do anything else but cause trouble for all those around her.

And it wasn't just that.

Even if he were to leave that aside, the mere fact that her aura reeked of a lack of hope, of a lack of any faith whatsoever –well, it was rather appalling. To not have faith in those surrounding her, that he could understand, for he had slowly come to realise that life only became more and more troublesome when there were others who you put faith in, and later, who you depended on.

But to not have faith in herself? That was not something he could understand. Nor was it something that he could accept.

Even if all else shattered and fell to pieces around her, she should at least have the common sense to hold onto her belief in herself –to hold on to all that made her who she was. That was just the way it had to be, if she wanted to emerge victorious from trying situations; perhaps not in one piece, but victorious all the same.

It really was for her own good.

Yet, he knew that there were...other ways he could have used to get the same points across. Ways that would not have caused her fear –of him- to increase, and that would certainly not have caused her to feel more guilt, no matter how misplaced it was.

It was here that his irritation attempted to get the best of him, for he had acted in a manner that he had resolved not to act in, particularly since the whole...fiasco involving Rukia and her near death at the hands of the traitors.

For the first time since he had managed to prevent his sister from being impaled with the accursed Zanpakutou, _Shinsou_, he had...well, he supposed he had allowed his thoughts to get the better of him.

He had disallowed his usual, famed logic the chance of making itself known, and had ploughed ahead with what was flitting around in his mind, fuelled by the irritation and awkwardness and anger that he had been feeling at the time.

He frowned, glaring down at the innocent report on the desk before him as though it was the root of all his trouble.

It was a momentary lapse of the control he had exerted over the weaker part of himself, the very weakness that his esteemed grandfather had taken care to point out whenever he could, in hopes of him rising above it and being a better person –a better leader, a better Shinigami- for it.

And he had overcome it, for the most part. He _had _risen above it.

But events taking place during the last number of days had sorely tested this control, and the moment it had weakened, just the slightest bit, it had resulted in something that he could only hope wouldn't set back the girl's recovery.

He doubted if Unohana-taichou would take too kindly to the fact that he had heaped more stress and burdens on the girl's shoulders, albeit inadvertently, when she was supposed to be relaxed and reassured about her well-being, as well as that of those she may be worried about.

_Although I could point out, yet again, that I was never the best candidate for the task of overseeing her recuperation, _he thought, a touch bitterly.

He only wondered what his colleague's reaction would be, should she be informed of the girl's...condition (for surely, her recuperation could only have taken a few steps backward after all that had happened?)

Would she be disappointed?

Would she be angered?

It was difficult to tell with Unohana-taichou.

He did know, however, that she would not be pleased by the fact that he had done nothing to make amends for what he had said and done.

And he could not blame her, not entirely, at least, for he knew that he should have done something. It did not matter that he had no idea what he should have done, but at least he knew that he had been lacking in that aspect.

But what could he have done? Asked her if he could talk to her, and then...apologise for what he said, even though he did still think that she needed to hear most of what he had told her?

Should he have invited her for another meal, in hopes of providing her with less...annoyed and grumpy company, and hope she just forgot about what had happened?

No. It would not have worked. What had happened and what was said could not be taken back, not like that.

But the girl had, apparently, been eating less than she usually ate –which was quite a feat itself, in his opinion, since, from the accounts of the female staff who served the girl her food, she never ate much anyway- and he did not need the threat of a displeased Unohana-taichou staring down at him to know that it could not continue to happen.

Something needed to be done, and he had a sinking feeling that it would be up to him –which was only fair, he supposed, seeing how he _was_...responsible, in a way. Even if it was mainly her behaviour and lack of self respect that had caused him to react the way he did, the fact of the matter was that he _had_ reacted.

Running away, he thought with an inward grimace, had never turned out to be a good method of solving problems.

He should know this.

Lifting his gaze from the report on his desk, he glanced towards the door to his office, a thoughtful expression on his face. He supposed... well, if it was truly important, he _could_ always—

He shook his head quickly, and glanced back at his desk.

He still did not have even the faintest idea as to how he should...proceed, so it would make little sense to attempt to make any move, to take any action, without knowing what needed to be done.

_There is work that needs to be done here, _he thought, adjusting his grip on the brush, not entirely pleased at the ink that had pooled on the corner of the report as a result of his inaction and lack of concentration, _I will finish what needs to be done here. _

He had already waited three days to properly contemplate all that had happened; it was unlikely that a little while more would make any difference.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Orihime stared blankly at the food set out on the low table before her. She really needed to give up the hope that it would disappear before her eyes if she stared at it long enough –for it had yet to disappear, even when all she had done was stare at the tray from the moment the blank-faced, kimono clad women had left it on the table.

Though this had always been the standard procedure for the kimono clad women, there was something different about it this time; and she was not referring to the cold gazes that she was sure she had felt on her back before the pair of them quietly exited her room.

But she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly _was_ different.

She supposed that it may have had something to do with the fact that she had not been able to sleep much as of late.

Wait, no, that wasn't true. She _had_ slept, but it was the kind of sleep that was riddled with nightmarish scenes; the kind of sleep where she could not wake herself up, no matter how desperately she clawed at the walls of her subconscious mind.

When all she did while in the confines of said 'sleep' was see image after image of scarred, mortally wounded comrade after the other, each fixing her with accusing gazes boring into her through eyes of varying colours... well, that wasn't really _sleeping_ was it?

How could it be called sleeping when all she did was cry out apology after apology at the retreating backs of each person (_'I'm sorry! I –I never meant for this t-to happen!' ... 'It was supposed to –to buy you s...some time! To keep –to keep you safe!' ... 'I didn't know –I didn't know that he was just using me as a –a distraction!' ... 'If only I had my powers-! I –I would –I would—') _only to be answered by the same, scathing silence that said quite a lot.

How could it be called sleeping when she saw his face, his smile, his scowl, his eyes...with that soft light that was always there whenever he was with his friends, with those he cared for—

–Only for it to be replaced by a horrifying white and black mask, with markings that cast the...being into an even more fearsome light, along with the...beast-like snarls that left it, as though it was trying –trying so, _so_ hard- to form words, but just couldn't.

And the hair. Long and bright, much like how her own hair used to be.

And the hole in the middle of its chest.

The two images of the same person –for he _was_ indeed the same person, though she had been under the impression that he had...not been in control of his actions- shimmered together, side by side, as though taunting her, highlighting her helplessness as she could do nothing, nothing at all, at the time.

Nothing useful.

Then there were brief images of a dark skinned, well built man, along with a slender, shorter man –both lying on the desolate ground of Hueco Mundo, as their injuries were being tended to.

Injuries that their eyes told her _she _was responsible for ...though she...she couldn't really remember them having their eyes _opened _at the time.

There were other things that she saw too, but one that stood out was the one of _that man_, with gentle eyes and a kind smile –both of which could turn sharp and calculating in the blink of an eye.

A man who had been so good, who had been respected and loved, only to turn out to be an entirely different person, quite different from the individual he had masqueraded as.

She shivered slightly as a sudden, out of place chill surrounded her.

She was weak. She knew this, and she knew that those who knew her knew this too.

Her...friends could see that she was weak, and if they hadn't seen it before, she was sure that...they knew it now.

Even a man who hardly knew her at all, friendly and eccentric though he may be, had managed to realise just how weak she was without having too much interaction with her –though he couldn't possibly have guessed just _how _weak she truly was.

She knew, without a doubt, that the...strange, deadly people...that had resided _there_ thought her to be weak –just as she knew their leader thought her to be weak too, for all his talk of her 'god-like powers'.

And now...

Now,_ he_ certainly seemed to believe that she was weak.

He did not need to say it out loud for her to know what he thought. It was quite obvious that he looked down on her, that he thought her unworthy of...of all the attention that had been placed on her, on the importance that she seemingly held.

She wrapped her arms around herself, dull eyes lowered and staring unseeingly at her lap.

But did he think that she enjoyed it?

That she enjoyed being so...weak? Being unable to help people, when that was all she had ever wanted to do?

Did he really think that she liked watching the people she cared for face unimaginable horrors when she had done as was requested just so that they would be safe from it all?

Did he honestly believe that she enjoyed being at the mercy of others, weighed down by the knowledge that there was not much she could do about it, and that, perhaps, she was the worst of them all, to always cause others pain and concern?

Well she didn't!

If there was anything that she could do, _anything_, to change it all, she would do it. If it meant that she would be able to stand on her own two feet, that she could decide what was best for her without having to worry about who might be after her, or...or anything else that could go wrong –she would do whatever it took.

Just as she would gladly do whatever it took to be viewed as dependable, as a source of strength for those who constantly gave their strength to keep her safe.

If she had that strength, then...then perhaps Toushirou-kun wouldn't... wouldn't be isolated, strapped down to a bed, missing an arm and diagnosed as...as mentally unhinged.

If she had that strength, then Ya... Yachiru-ch...an wouldn't...be—

_Oh Yachiru-chan_.

Tears welled up in her downcast eyes as she thought back to the words of her host. He had no reason to lie about it, and from the brief surprise that she had managed to notice on his face, even through the shock and horror that had gnawed at her, she knew that it was a truth he had not _meant_ to inform her of.

But he had, and what mattered was that Yachiru-chan, the cheerful, bubbly, so very alive child was... _blind_.

How could that have happened?

It had to have been in a battle –but...how? Had she been attacked, had she been drawn in to a fight?

She knew that the man Yachiru-chan adored more than any other would not have let anyone lay a finger on her, so...had she been attacked while Zaraki-san had been...occupied? In a different fight, perhaps?

She clenched her hands into fists as they lay on her lap.

Who would attack a child? What kind of...of person would do such a thing? To a _child_?

Her mind conjured an image of a green eyed child, seated on the white sand of _that place_, as she stared up at the towering, dark haired figure standing before her.

He had been an Espada, and had no qualms about attacking the little girl –so perhaps it had been a similar situation, a similar scenario?

But –but a _child-_!

And it made her sick to realise that, instead of being occupied with thoughts of Yachiru-chan, and her welfare, she was also beginning to wonder about other people. She was beginning to wonder just who had managed to emerge from the war, relatively unharmed and in one piece, and who...hadn't.

The fear that she felt, along with the sudden feeling that she _didn't really want to know_, disgusted her just as much as she agreed with it.

She had to know, she _needed_ to know who else was...hurt, or worse... but, at the same time, she...she wasn't quite sure if she truly _wanted_ to know.

What if someone was injured, or..._dead_?

What if there was someone with an injury that she could have healed, that she could have...brought them back from, only, she couldn't; not now, given her lack of any form of power whatsoever.

Her throat was dry as she felt the lump form in it.

It was bad enough that she had allowed herself to be duped, just so her friends could be lured into a battle she so desperately wanted to protect them from –but at least she had had her powers then.

At least she had been comforted by the knowledge that, should something happen, she would be able to help them if she got to their side in time. At least she could tell herself that as long as they were _alive_, any injuries they had suffered were nothing that she couldn't handle. _She had brought back someone's arm after all, hadn't she?_

But now –now she couldn't even do that.

There were people who had done so much for her, who had shown her a whole new world –quite literally- and there was nothing that she could do to repay them their kindness.

The dry sob left her lips before she could quite realise what was happening, even as she clasped a hand over her mouth, glancing hurriedly at the closed doors to make sure that no one would have heard her.

She was useless, and afraid and just...pathetic.

And she hated it.

She hated the fact that she allowed herself to hate, for she had always believed that hatred only served to make those who indulged in it bitter individuals, who failed to see the lighter aspects of life.

If there was one other thing that she did not want to be, it was turning into a bitter person.

For a bitter person was a person who had given up hope; a person who had turned their back on all that was intrinsically _good_ in the world.

Such a life was too bleak, too lonely for her, and it...it terrified her to think that she could become such a person.

She hated this –all of it.

* * *

**At the 6th Division:**

_Drip..._

There it was again. This was the fifth report that had received a messy splotch of ink, spilt onto the otherwise straightforward, immaculate formatting.

_Drip..._

Eyebrows drawn together, he stared at the newer, smaller ball of ink that had formed on the report –watching as it spread slightly, as though taunting him with the fact that he just did not seem capable of mustering up his full concentration as he usually did.

Right.

That was _it_.

With an uncharacteristically heavy sigh, he dropped the brush from his grip as though it burned, watching as it rolled away from his hand and onto the table, leaving a trail of ink on the previously immaculate wooden surface as it went.

Surprisingly, he could not find it in himself to care.

There was no possible way he could continue this; not unless he wanted to ruin more of the reports detailing the 3rd Division's budget and how exactly it had been spent. From what his Vice-captain had told him earlier that morning, the 3rd Division really were not in a position to rewrite these documents, simply because _he_ had ruined them, so it did not make much sense for him to continue ruining them.

He leaned back in his chair, surveying the damage caused to his table by the brush. It was nothing a good wash would not clean, so he did not concern himself with it.

Shaking his head free of its preoccupation with his office furniture, he turned to stare at the door to his office. It was shut, as it usually was when he was trying to concentrate on his work. Everything else that went on beyond that door was, evidently, nothing that he needed to be concerned with, for his Division was apparently focussed on their individual work.

He had trained them well, after all, using all that his grandfather had taught him before.

Steely eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he pondered, momentarily, on his grandfather.

Everything that he did, he owed to that man. Not only had he been a good Shinigami –a good Captain-, and a keen believer in justice and its importance in day to day life, but he had also shown him how a person of his rank should behave, as well as how they should carry themselves, knowing that they would constantly be watched and made an example of.

He had also enabled him to learn his weaknesses, and subsequently, learn how to handle them so that he could either turn them into his strengths, or, if all else failed, learn how to suppress them as much as he could.

'_You mean that he set you on the path to deprive yourself of all that made you an ordinary individual?'_

His thoughtful reverie was broken as he heard the familiar voice of his Zanpakutou, though he did not wonder how her spirit had managed to materialise itself in the office without his noticing its presence.

The days where he had been finely tuned to his Zanpakutou spirit were in the distant past after all. _'And I wonder whose fault that could possibly be_,' repeated the female voice, _'It is not often that a Zanpakutou loses the one they give their name to...'_

Steely blue-grey eyes narrowed once more as Byakuya turned to the side, where the kimono-clad spirit stood.

She looked as elegant as she always did, though he did wonder at the invisible breeze that seemed to play with her long, pale hair. Hair that had not always been pale, he noted, absent-mindedly, before he refocused on what she had implied.

"That would imply that your master is dead," he said, coolly, scanning the materialised spirit's face for any trace of emotion, but finding none. When _exactly_ had that happened? When exactly had he been rendered so...incapable of deciphering his own Zanpakutou?

'_Master?' _A soft laughed filled the room, _'But, yes, the one I deemed worthy of mastering me is, effectively, dead. To my eyes, at least...'_

He did not appreciate the scathing remark, though he had long since grown accustomed to the fact that both he and the female spirit would be at odds with each other.

It was only natural, with both of them being so alike; being proud, noble creatures who were unwilling to believe that what they stood for, what they thought to be the right way to live, was wrong.

"Why are you here, Senbonzakura?" he asked at last, returning his attention to the still closed door ahead of him. "You clearly detest being in my presence, and yet here you are, choosing to appear before me quite frequently."

He paused to brush off a speck of imaginary dirt from the sleeve of his shihakushou, "What happened to change this?"

'_What happened is not necessarily separate from what has been occurring in your life, as of late.'_

He had a feeling he knew what –or whom- the spirit was referring to, since he had only ever seen her around one particular individual.

"I do not suppose you would be willing to explain what you mean?" he asked nonchalantly, already knowing the answer he would get. He heard the spirit's faint laughter again, kept his gaze fixed on the door.

'_And make everything easier for you? I would not dare.' _He did not appreciate the amusement that he had caught in her voice, but said nothing.

She was a spirit who did what she wanted. Pursuing her, determined to get her to change her outrageous behaviour towards him would only be playing into her hands, as that was what she wanted –for him to act in a manner that he had long since deemed 'weak'.

He did still did not deign to look at her, even as he felt her moving towards him. _'A word of advice, however. Think carefully about your treatment of your house guest. Laughable it may be, yet you and she are not too dissimilar –where your most basic values are concerned, at least.'_

Slender eyebrows rose quickly at the spirit's words, and he could not help but turn to look at her. The unwavering, serious expression on her face told him that she was not toying with him, that she truly did mean what she said...and he found the mere idea preposterous.

She was implying that he and the human were alike?

He scoffed; that was about as far-fetched as him –

'_Do not dismiss the idea as easily as that, child, for great and noble though you are, there are still matters that you know naught of.' _The noble ignored the fact that she had called him a child, focusing instead on the possible meaning behind her comment.

Did she know something that he did not? _'You would not understand what I speak of, for it does not concern your reputation, your Clan, your Division or even the promises you made to your family. Nor is it related to _her_, so-'_

"-If you are going to commence another lecture as to how I should handle my life, allow me to spare you the trouble," cut in the dark haired noble, fixing the spirit with a hard stare. "I have long since come to realise that what I believe to be acceptable is not so for you."

'_Yes, because desperately holding onto the past, by clinging on to the last threads of old memories, is a perfectly acceptable way of living.' _The spirit's eyes had narrowed, even as the invisible breeze from earlier seemed to get a touch stronger. _'I wonder, though, if this was what _she _would have wanted of you. Would it please her to-'_

"-Do not speak of her," cut in the 6th Division's Captain, his eyes flashing as he stared at his Zanpakutou spirit. Only the faintest edge in his voice indicated that he was displeased. "I have no interest in hearing you speak of what you do not know. If all you are here to do is attempt to antagonise me, then I suggest you-"

'_-Do not interrupt me when I am speaking, boy. You forget that it was I that chose you. A Zanpakutou and its Shinigami wielder are not master and servant, but partners who share certain traits, and who open their worlds to each other. I know more about you than you may think, or that you may understand yourself.'_

The ethereal woman shook her head even as he prepared a suitable enough response, _'But I digress. Whether you care at all is of no concern to me, but I suggest that you act in a manner more akin to a being with a heart, than the mindless, heartless, callous creature you are proving yourself to be day by day.'_

He stared at her and she met his gaze evenly, not flinching even once. There were very few in Seireitei who could do that, he realised vaguely, but was not given the chance to ponder on this when he saw her form begin to flicker, signalling that she was about to leave his presence.

'_You do not understand, do you? Ah, but I suppose that is to be expected...'_

"If you would but stop speaking in riddles and provide me with straightforward answers, Senbonzakura, I am quite certain that I would understand whatever it is you are trying to tell me," he retorted, resisting the urge to clench his hands into fists.

He was taken aback by the expression that flitted across the spirit's fair, fading face –for it almost looked to be one of nostalgia. Of...sadness.

But what could she possibly be nostalgic, or saddened about?

'_Prove me wrong, then.' _Her voice was fading, just as she was, though his attention was caught by the fluttering of her long pale hair. Again he wondered when that had happened, for her hair had been of a dark, rich hue when she had first materialised before him, back in the days when he had been training to wield her properly. _'You disagree that the one I appeared before, centuries ago, is dead. Show me that there is cause for your disagreement, Kuchiki Byakuya...'_

And just like that, he was alone in his office, with only the lingering scent of cherry-blossoms to indicate that he had not imagined the entire thing.

_What_ had that been about? The...conversation had touched on a number of topics, with none of them being less confusing than the other.

But he was certain that the spirit seemed to think he was...not too different from the human.

He, Kuchiki Byakuya, could not be any _more _different from the one known as Inoue Orihime. He was quite willing to bet –though he would do no such thing, for he was above it- that there were none in Seireitei who would disagree with him.

Granted, he did not know much about the girl and what she had been like before she had managed to get herself mixed up in the battle between the Goteijusantai and its three traitors...but from what he had seen of her, and from what he had gleaned from his sister's comments, he was _not_ like her.

Not in the least because he relied on his head and its logic, than on his heart and its _lack_ of logic.

And yet, Senbonzakura had _dared _to suggest that—

A sharp knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, managing to startle him, somewhat.

"Taichou?"

He relaxed fractionally when he recognised the voice at the same time he processed the reiatsu of the person on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Abarai-fukutaichou?" he asked, keeping his voice clear of anything that may reflect on what he had been thinking about. He waited a moment before the door was opened –slowly, as though his Vice-captain was not entirely sure of what he would see. "_What_ is it, Abarai-fukutaichou?" he asked again, feeling a spike of mild irritation at the man's actions.

The red haired Shinigami stiffened, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as they fell on him. Silence fell inside the room, and while the noble would not normally mind this, he found that it was only increasing his irritation. "Abarai-"

"Sorry taichou, but...uh, is everythin' alright?"

He stared at the tattooed man, eyebrows raised.

"What gave you the idea that everything was not alright?" he queried, wondering at the way the man's eyes shifted, seemingly interested in the wall to his right. "Abarai," he said as the silence dragged on, "If you have nothing-"

"-Reiatsu."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your reiatsu, taichou," repeated Renji, lifting a hand to scratch the side of his head, "it...hasn't really been stable. It's been rather...heavy for a while now, and a few moments ago, it kind of... er, spiked, I guess."

Byakuya's hands were on the table, resting idly on its surface, and as such, he fought against the urge to clench them into fists. It was not something he did frequently –though the urge to do so seemed to have increased as of late.

His reiatsu had spiked? That was usually something he would have dismissed, or put down to the lack of ability of the one mentioning it. But this was not any other Shinigami; this was Abarai Renji –his Vice-captain.

Whatever else the man may _not_ be, he was more than capable when it came to detecting reiatsu, particularly his own as his job involved working in close quarters with him.

If he said his reiatsu had...spiked, then he was hard pressed to disbelieve him, or dismiss the entire thing as a drunken hallucination.

But how could such a thing have happened? Surely, _surely_ he would have noticed the slackening of the grip he had on his reiatsu?

Had he not conquered this hurdle centuries ago? After recognising his ever-changing, fluctuating reiatsu and the weight his emotions had on it as a weakness, he had _dealt with it_, had he not? So why—

The clearing of a throat drew him from his musings, and it was a slightly distracted gaze that he settled upon his Vice-captain. "You're... you're doing it again, taichou," said Renji, looking decidedly uncomfortable, and very much like he would rather _not_ have to be doing this.

It was slightly more troublesome than he had expected to keep a carefully neutral expression on his face.

He could deal with his questions later; for now, he had to focus on his Vice-captain, hard though it was. Whatever his concerns were, they needed to be assuaged before it led to a more troublesome situation.

"It appears that I..." and just like that, the noble found his voice trailing off. His eyes were fixed on the red haired man standing just in front of the door, and his mind was telling him that this was a situation he needed to gain control of, as quickly as possible.

And yet, the words were not flowing from his mouth.

He was vaguely aware of the concerned light sparking to life in Renji's eyes, but how could he do anything about it when his wit and common sense had apparently taken their leave of him?

"Taichou?" The uncertainty in the Vice-captain's voice was quite clear to his ears, "Are you –" he stopped abruptly, brows drawn together, "Would you like me to go get Unohana-taichou?"

Unohana-taichou...?

_Unohana_-taichou.

His eyes widened imperceptibly as his mind drifted first to his colleague, and then inevitably to the sunset haired girl currently being housed within the Kuchiki estate.

"No," he said sharply, surprising the other man. "There is no need to send for Unohana-taichou." He narrowed his eyes. "I am quite well, Abarai-fukutaichou, so I would appreciate if you dismissed all thoughts relating to any illness that I may be suffering from."

Renji nodded, though he did not look convinced. "As for...what you related earlier, it is of no importance. I suppose I was merely...a little weary, that is all. Even a Captain can be wearied by too much paperwork." The 6th Division's Captain was aware that he owed his subordinate no explanation, but thought it better to offer him _some_thing, just so that it got the man's mind off the entire thing.

The last thing that he needed was a nosy Vice-captain creeping around in an attempt to unveil what it was that troubled him.

His eyes flickered.

_When did I allow myself to be so readily troubled? _

He stood abruptly, pushing his chair out behind him as he secured his Zanpakutou to its rightful place at his side –and ignoring the urge to stare at it as though _it_ would provide him with the answers to questions he was not quite sure how to phrase just yet.

Not caring to clean up his desk –for he could do it later, when he was in better frame of mind and would not be distracted- he walked around his desk and headed towards the door.

It was a testament to how his Vice-captain had grown, both in his observational prowess and in maturity, that he did not quiver or look the least bit frightened as he approached the man.

Instead, he seemed content with sending him a questioning look. "I am going out for a while, Abarai-fukutaichou," he commented, somewhat stiffly, gesturing for the other man to step away from where he was blocking the doorway. "If anyone comes here to contact me, inform them that I will be away for a few hours, and take any messages they may feel the need to leave me."

He stepped out of his office, "You are in charge while I am away, Abarai. I expect work to go along as usual."

"Of course, taichou," said his Vice-captain, and he nodded at that before stalking away quickly, knowing that he was leaving a bewildered Vice-captain behind.

It did not matter. He could deal with the red haired man another day.

Right now, what he needed was to get away from his office and to clear his mind. There was a lot on his mind, yet he knew that it was not in his best interests to focus on them just yet, not when he was in the frame of mind that he was in.

No. The best thing to do now was to find a way to empty his mind.

Perhaps he could return to the Kuchiki estate and indulge in a relaxing bath? The private hot springs, situated amidst the gardens at the back of the property would certainly be quiet and calming enough for him to clear his mind.

Ah, but going back to the estate meant going back to his guest.

Even if he did not check on her, he doubted if he would be able to forget that she _was_, indeed, at the manor, and thereby clear his mind of all the trouble that she had inadvertently caused it.

His steps faltered.

Perhaps a walk would be a better option?

A long walk around Seireitei would be distracting enough, he supposed. If he masked his reiatsu well, then he would be able to keep from running into his fellow Captains too, should they be loitering around.

As long as he stayed away from the 4th Division's compound, there was little that could go wrong with going for a walk.

Yes. Yes, that was what he would do.

* * *

Renji stood where he was for a long moment, even after he felt his Captain's reiatsu get fainter and fainter, signalling that he had left the premises as he had said he would.

He glanced quizzically at the ink splattered desk behind him, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind increasing.

Something was quite evidently not right with his Captain, hard though it was to believe, for the man was usually like a...like a rock. If there was one person who they could expect to see unchanged, even after everything that had happened over the last few months, it was Kuchiki Byakuya.

And yet, this supposedly 'unchangeable' Kuchiki Byakuya had been acting in a very... un-Kuchiki Byakuya like manner.

Hell, his Captain hadn't been like this when Central 46 had ordered the execution of his _sister_, what now felt like an entire lifetime ago. He'd been even more unnaturally composed, instead of bothered by the fact that his sister was to meet with a grisly death at the hands of the ones she pledged her loyalty to.

And that had been the one time the man had showed any semblance of what he truly felt, particularly after his battle with his complete opposite, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yet here he was, quite clearly angry and displeased about _some_thing –and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

It couldn't have anything to do with Rukia, because though he was just a Vice-captain, he had friends _every_where, and he would have heard something about it.

But what _was_ it, then?

What could possibly agitate his Captain enough to have him struggle with holding onto the cool and collected mask he was so used to wearing?

His thoughts went back to Hanatarou, and the package he had given. He couldn't quite forget the noble's reaction as he passed on that message earlier that morning.

Maybe the package was more important than it appeared to be, in its dull brown wrapping.

It was supposedly a salve –though his Captain didn't seem injured in any way to require it for his muscles.

Perhaps he was ill? Some lingering effect of all that he had gone through during the war?

His face hardened as he recalled the last scenes from the battle in Hueco Mundo, where the injured and the dead were all laid out on the white sand. He had never been surer of losing his Captain than he had been on that day, and he had had to push aside his panic so that he could be there for Rukia, should worse come to worse.

It hadn't happened, of course, but that was _only_ because of an unnaturally kind human. She had saved his Captain, though it had come at a cost.

His eyes dimmed as he thought of the girl who was somewhere in the 4th Division's care, still in the comatose state she had fallen into the very moment his Captain had reopened his eyes, having been pulled back from Death's door.

Things were just getting a bit too complicated for his liking...and he didn't know how he was supposed to handle that.

* * *

**4th Division Relief Station:**

There was a saddened expression on the dark haired woman's face as she placed her hand over the head of lank white hair. Her eyes were downcast as she whispered the words that were needed to achieve what was desired, even as he struggled against the blue light emanating from her palm.

She did not move, even as he gnashed his teeth, screaming in a voice that was audibly hoarse from all the yelling and abuse that he had thrown at the otherwise empty room.

Over-bright turquoise eyes snapped towards her, and she held their gaze evenly. All she saw was the raw horror, the raw pain and fury that shone disturbingly in his eyes, even as he continued to struggle against the restraints that kept him in place.

She was not a person who was prone to hold grudges, or who was prone to hate. But it was hard, _so very hard_, to not at least a smidgen of intense dislike towards the one who was responsible for this.

If there were no positive changes with the young one, she feared what she would have no choice but to do; what the newly reformed Central 46 would decree.

"Shh, it will be alright," she found herself saying, "You will be alright. But for now, just sleep, Hitsugaya-taichou..."

* * *

**The 6th Division, a**** little while later:**

"I'm bored," exclaimed Matsumoto Rangiku, as she breezed into the office and strode towards his desk, "And I need a distraction."

Renji raised his eyebrows, allowing himself to look up from his work.

"Should I be flattered or insulted?" he asked dryly, even as the woman winked at him, before her expression changed.

"Don't you ever get tired of all of this, Renji? Of the whole routine?" There was a strange light in her blue eyes, "We wake up, grab a bite to eat, make our way to our respective divisions and then just handle paperwork, until we return home later that night, taking a small break for lunch in the middle if we're lucky..."

She shook her head. "It's not really _living_ is it?"

"I...well..." Renji's voice trailed off as he found himself unable to say anything helpful. He did, however, notice the dark circles under his friend's normally dancing eyes, as well as the exhaustion that she seemed to be only just holding at bay. "Would you..." he paused, knowing that he was more likely than not signing his own death certificate...but friends were more important than all of that, right? "Would you like to go have a drink, Matsumoto-san?"

He was a touch uncomfortable as she fixed her gaze on him, "I don't think Kira'll be able to make it. But I'm sure Hisagi-sempai will be happy to join us..." he trailed off, unnerved by her wide eyed stare.

"Now, now, Renji," said Matsumoto, a somewhat disappointed expression on her face, "I understand that you like to make the most of life, and why not, because life is meant to be enjoyed and lived to the fullest... But, really!" She sent him an accusatory glance, "You're the Vice-captain of a division, Renji. You must set an example for all those in a position lower than yours. What kind of example do you think you're sending them, acting like this?"

She sighed, "Honestly, drinking when there is work that needs to be done!" As she shook her head in a manner that indicated how she had no idea what the world was coming to, all Renji could do was stare at her, his jaw dropping open more with each comment she made.

_Matsumoto Rangiku _was –was telling him off for...for being irresponsible and –and wanting to go for a drink or two?

Matsumoto Rangiku, whose name was pretty much a synonym for 'ditching paperwork'?

"I –you're not –I was just..."

Was...something seriously wrong going on in Seireitei today? First his taichou was acting in a decidedly un-taichou like manner and now Matsumoto-san was...

"Oh dear me, if only Kuchiki-taichou knew of the true nature of his Vice-captain..." said Matsumoto, before she spread her arms out before her, "And Kuchiki –she wouldn't be too happy at how irresponsible you've become, when you have all of this-" she paused to make a wide sweep with her hand, gesturing at the piles of paperwork on his desk, "-to take care-"

"-Hey, watch out!"

"-Eh?" Even as they both made rather comical dives forward, attempting to grab the thinly wrapped package that Matsumoto had managed to knock off the edge of the table, Renji knew, he just _knew_, that it was of no use.

He cringed as he heard the package hit the floor, followed by what could only be the sound of glass shattering. "That didn't sound good," murmured Matsumoto, as she stared at the package on the floor. "Was it something important?"

His face was pale, and he supposed it showed for she looked rather worried when he looked at her.

"It was taichou's," he answered, a chill creeping along the back of his neck, even as Matsumoto's blue eyes widened. "Hanatarou gave it to me this morning... asking me to give it to taichou."

"It's medicine, then?" Renji nodded, looking as though he had committed an offence worthy of execution. "Do you think an 'oops, sorry Kuchiki-taichou' will sort things out?" asked Matsumoto.

Renji had a feeling it wouldn't; not when he remembered his Captain's reactions to the package, as well as his strange behaviour throughout the day.

Well _shit_.

Matsumoto bent down to retrieve the package, carefully picking it up in both hands, well aware that the brown packaging was flimsy and that it sounded as though there had been glass bottles inside it. Placing it on the table, she poked it once, a frown on her lips. "It doesn't look like there's any liquid or anything in them, or it would have leaked out by now."

"It wasn't a liquid. Hanatarou mentioned something about a salve," said Renji, almost mechanically, as he stared at the package on his desk. What was he going to _do_? He didn't even know what the salve was for, but it had to be important for Hanatarou to ask him to give it to his Captain.

"A salve, you say? In that case..." A thoughtful expression on her lips, Matsumoto began tearing apart the brown wrapping.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You and I both heard glass breaking," she explained, not looking up from what she was doing, "But if the glass was holding some kind of salve, then it should be salvageable. Salve doesn't leak or anything, right? So if we can just get it out, all Kuchiki-taichou will need to do is look for a new bottle or two to store it in."

With a rather significant part of the package now open to prying eyes, the 10th Division's Vice-captain worked carefully, wincing as her slender fingers came into contact with broken, jagged glass. "Yup, must definitely broken," she murmured, before she gave an impatient 'tsk' and used both her hands to completely rip the brown paper apart, thereby fully revealing its broken contents.

There had been two glass bottles, though they were not very big ones. One bottle didn't seem to be too bad, having only had the top of its narrow neck broken upon hitting the ground; the other, however, had not been so lucky.

Matsumoto made a face as she looked at it. "I don't think Kuchiki-taichou should even attempt to use this bottle," she mumbled, gesturing to the second one, "He might end up with small shards of glass wherever he's meant to use this salve for." She managed a grin, despite the tension she could feel from her fellow colleague, "And it would be a shame to have such a supposedly divine body scarred like that, right?"

Rolling his eyes despite himself, Renji's attention was caught by what looked like a piece of paper, stuck under the broken shards of the unsalvageable bottle.

"What's that?" he asked, drawing Matsumoto's attention to it. Brushing aside the smaller pieces of glass, she swiftly pulled it free of its confines before he could so much as lift a finger. "Oi!" He made a grab for it, only to have it pulled away, "I was going to do that!"

"Nuh-uh-uh," said Matsumoto, waving the note teasingly in front of him, "ladies first." She pulled the note back as he made yet another grab for it, before turning to her side, "Let's see..." she turned it around so that it was the right side up, "it says –hey!" She made a grasp for it too late as Renji yanked it cleanly out of her grasp.

She pouted at the smug grin on his face, "Not fair! I pulled it out first you know."

"And I spotted it first, so there," muttered the red-haired man, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her. Stepping away from her in case she attempted to do what he did and grab the note back from him, he held it up, his eyes quickly scanning Hanatarou's writing. "It says –" He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening slowly but surely as they scanned the hurriedly written message on the paper.

"What is it? What is it?" Matsumoto took a step closer to her friend with a rarely seen twinkle in her eyes, "Is it something interesting? Scandalous?" When she still didn't get a reply, she made a quick pass at the paper, but Renji turned to the side, just barely managing to avoid losing his grip on the message.

"No, don't –stop it, Matsumoto-san!" exclaimed Renji, as she made yet another attempt to grab the piece of paper. Perhaps he had sounded harsher than he had meant to, for the well-endowed woman stopped abruptly, her blue eyes wide as she stared at him.

And of course he regretted his tone as quickly as he realised it. "Sorry, I... it's just..." he trailed off, eyes flicking somewhat nervously back to the paper still in his hand. He could feel the beads of sweat building on his forehead, and the back of his neck, but his mind was still reeling.

In the mean time, Matsumoto huffed, putting some distance between them.

"No need to be rude," she mumbled.

"Matsumoto-san-" She held up a hand, stopping him.

"Don't be stupid, and don't apologise again," she said, a small smile on her lips. "Evidently, what's written there is something private. And yes, I know I may like my gossip, but I'm not that bad. If it has something to do with Kuchiki-taichou's health, it should stay between him and whoever he trusted with it." She grinned. "It's fine, seriously."

Renji nodded, though he wasn't quite able to think of anything to say. It didn't help that his eyes continued to flit towards the paper every now and then, as though his mind had trouble processing what was written on it.

He nodded again as Matsumoto announced her departure –citing something about 'annoying Shuuhei next'- and managed a small smile as she squeezed his arm in some kind of...support, before she left.

He stood where he was, even after her reiatsu grew fainter and fainter as she made her way away from the 6th Division's compound. His eyes had once again moved to rest on the piece of now slightly crumpled paper in his hand, and, now that he was alone, he couldn't for the life of him tear his gaze away from it.

He scanned the message written on it again, as though...hoping that he had perhaps read it wrong, or hallucinated before –highly unlikely though it was.

_Inoue-san,_

_I don't think that Kotetsu-fukutaichou would have forgotten to tell you how to apply this new batch of ointment that we prepared for you, but just in case she did, here are the instructions for using it._

_The ingredients used in this salve make it stronger than what we have been asking you to use. Because of this, there may be some side effects from using it –but nothing too excessive. Depending on how sensitive your skin is, it may burn, or itch quite a bit while applying it, and afterwards, when you wash it off, you may see red patches on your legs. _

_Please, don't worry about them. They won't last long. If they do –I really don't think they will, but just in case- all you need to do is take a wet cloth and just dab it over the affected areas. Take care not to rub the cloth along the red areas, for it may cause further irritation. _

_If you could apply this twice a day –morning and night, as you should have been doing with the other salve- it would produce the best results. And leave it on for at least four hours, if you can and if it doesn't itch or burn too much. _

_I hope you're keeping well, and enjoying your stay with Kuchiki-taichou. Maybe I'll see you the next time Kotetsu-fukutaichou makes her rounds!_

_Take care (and eat well –you need to build up on your strength!)_

_-Yamada Hanatarou_

Nope. It was still the same message he had read earlier, which meant no misreading, and no hallucinations.

Feeling as though a crushing weight was pressing against his shoulders, the red haired Vice-captain made his way back around his desk, sitting heavily on his chair.

_What the-?_

* * *

**At the same time:**

"Hah, fancy runnin' into you here. What brings you to this part of Seireitei?"

"... ... ..."

"Cat got yer tongue?"

"... ... ..."

"Heh, whatever. How's everythin' goin' with the lass? I heard that she was stayin' with you, the poor broad..."

"I suggest you move aside and allow me to continue on my way, Zaraki-taichou."

"Man, has anyone ever told ya that you speak like a goddamn sissy? So pompous too..." A deep chuckle followed the comment.

"Step aside, Zaraki-taichou. I do not wish to instigate any fight here."

"And why would that be? Because you're afraid of losin' to me?"

"... ... ..."

"So that's it, eh?"

"I am in no mood for your childish taunts, Zaraki-taichou, so step aside unless you-"

"It's nothin' to be ashamed of, _princess_. No one in their right mind would want to fight me. Meh, whatever. Give my regards to the broad when you see her tonight, won't ya? Who knows, I might pay her a vis-"

"-No. You will do no such thing. She will not be visited by anyone, unless they are from the 4th Division."

"Heh, is that right? So you want to keep her all to yourself, eh? Hah, not bad. Never thought you had it in you. I suppose she _is_ a looker..."

Blue-grey eyes narrowed at the taller man.

"...What exactly are you implying, Zaraki-taichou?"

"I'm actually proud of yer –you've proven yourself to be a man. And to think that there were those who were wonderin' about that..."

"...Think what you will. It is a free world after all." The shorter of the two men turned on his heel, feeling that now was as good a time as any to head back to what he had left behind.

"I hope you had the decency to wait until she's recovered though... She didn't look too good the last time I saw 'er-" Dark eyes gleamed at the sharp sound that he was very familiar with. He did not move back, not even when he felt the glinting silver blade of the sword pointed against his neck.

"Is it a fight you are looking for, Zaraki-taichou? Very well, then."

Deep, roaring laughter filled the otherwise quiet air as the two Captains held their positions.

"About freakin' time, Kuchiki," declared the taller of the two, a wide, feral grin on his lips, "I haven't cut lose in a while now –an' it's just the thing I need."

"Not here," said the slender Captain, as the other made to draw his own weapon, "Uncouth though you are, at least have the decency to refrain from destroying public property."

"Hah, like I listen to pretty boys," was the replied retort, before the taller Captain turned on his heel. "The 11th Division training grounds sound good to you, or is that too _uncouth_ too?"

His only reply was an un-amused glance, before the 6th Division's Captain disappeared in a flash of _shunpou. _The grin on Zaraki's face widened almost alarmingly, before he followed him.

It looked like he was going to have the opportunity to both let off some steam -via an experienced, strong opponent- _and_ kick the pretty boy's ass!

Finally.

* * *

**A/N**

And there you have the end of this long chapter. I've actually been working on this for just about a week and a half –what you have here is an extremely edited version of chapter sixteen.

Anyway, I hope the ending for this chapter wasn't too bad. I just could _not_ seem to find a good way to end it, no matter how many different scenarios I tried to use. It was quite frustrating, but hey, I suppose that _is_ what you get for staying away from a story for as long as I have stayed away from this one!

Hope this was an acceptable chapter, and there was something in it that caught your interest!

Till next time,

Siriusgirl1


	17. A Small Step in the Right Direction?

**A/N**

It's been too long again, hasn't it? (Cue the usual apologies from me, and the assurance that I _have not given up_ on this fic. I don't think I ever will, because I just love these two characters too much… Although, I _would_ understand if my dear, faithful readers don't want to read this anymore due to my unreliable updates) **Thank you** for all of your reviews. I am well behind with the replies, but the _WILL come, _because they are very much appreciated.

I actually started this chapter somewhere around mid-April, but didn't like it, so I was continually changing it until I gave up and left it alone for a few months. I picked it up again on Monday last week, somehow finding myself "in the zone" again—and when I checked to see what's happened in the _Bleach_ manga that week…BYAKUYA WAS BACK! With an altered appearance (that has made me very, _very _curious) but meh, that's not important—what's important is that _it's been too long Byakuya!_ Ohhh, I was so, _so_ happy!

Ahem, anyway, there is just one small note I want to make. It's about the elderly man who's occasionally seen following Byakuya around at home. I asked, a couple of chapters ago, if anyone knew his name, because I couldn't for the life of me find out what it was…and no one knew. I left it at that because he didn't really need a name at the time, but he needs one now, so…I've taken the liberty of giving him one.

It's probably going to come back to haunt me, like when I imagined _Senbonzakura_ as a female, only for the Zanpakutou arc to be made and for him to end up a _male_…but, I guess that's a risk I'm going to have to take. Hope no one minds. (If he _does_ have a name though, please, _please_ let me know?)

Onwards with the chapter—hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite—enough said.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:** **A Small Step in the Right Direction**

Seated and unseated officers of the 11th Division were quite used to the sight of their Captain making his way around Seireitei, looking for fights wherever he could, just as they were used to the occasional fight or two being brought into the 11th Division.

So the level of interest in this newest fight that the man seemed to be involved in would have drawn in the normal crowd –for they all expected to witness the same sight; their crazy Captain beating the life out of the unfortunate, brave idiot who had not made his escape the moment he had seen the tall, imposing man approaching him.

But when the gathered men saw just _who_ their Captain's opponent was, word had spread across the Division, until more or less everyone in it had gathered around one of the surprisingly less used training grounds at the back of the Division's compound; keeping a rather large distance between them and the battling Captains for their own safety.

Jeers and yells, even applause, would usually have been heard during such an event, as the officers supported their Captain against his opponent. But that was not so in this instance.

The gathered audience was mostly silent, more intent on thoroughly focusing their attention on the fight going on before them.

It was as though they could feel the heavy tension, the surge of _some_thing that lurked just under the surface of the wide grin on their Captain's face and under the surface of the grim, cold expression on the face of the 6th Division's Captain.

Somehow, this fight was different.

"Haaaaaaargh!" The loud shout echoed around the silent ground as the taller, heavily-built man surged towards his slender, shorter opponent. "How'd ya like _this_, you pansy?"

His speed was nothing short of impressive to those watching, particularly since Zaraki Kenpachi wasn't really known for being good at anything other than brute force. Yet, the person he was charging at with his sword held out, ready to be brought down mercilessly with the single twist of his wrist, wasn't someone who would find this speed worrying.

Eyes narrowed, the dark haired noble drew his sword out before him, holding it steadily with both hands so as to better absorb the power behind the strike that was being aimed at him. Not wavering, not even for the briefest of seconds, he gritted his teeth half a moment before the two blades met. Just as he had expected, uncomfortable tremors ran down his hands, even as his defensive stance succeeded in parrying the powerful blow. It was a feeling that he would rather not have had to experience, particularly with the way the impact seemed to rattle even his _teeth_, but he had had no other choice.

Well, no, that was not quite correct. He _had_ had two options; to meet the eerily pleased Captain head on, or to employ the use of his speed and back away from the strike just as he had been doing for a while at the beginning of their…fight.

But he was tired of avoiding the taller, heavily-built man, and he was tired of the taunts that said man sent his way—loud and clear, for the ears of all those who had gathered to watch them—whenever he did so. "What's this? Decided to actually stay an' _fight_ for a change, did ya?"

Ordinarily, he did not give one whit what the beastly man said about him; as far as he was concerned, he was quite free to say whatever he wanted to, whether or not there was any basis to what it was that he did say. He usually had other, far more…important things to worry about than some cretin bad-mouthing him for the whole of Seireitei to hear.

But even cold-hearted bastards like himself had moments where enough was truly enough. "Let's see if you can make this interestin', pretty boy!" The yell drew the noble's full focus back onto the man charging towards him once more, and just as he had done before, he readied himself.

They had come to an unspoken agreement, it appeared, that they were not to use their Zanpakutou abilities—which was just as well, given how Zaraki didn't even know his Zanpakutou's _name_. Though it would, possibly, bring about a quicker end to this mock battle, the dark haired noble didn't think it would be quite fair of him to use Senbonzakura on his colleague; even if the savage man's reiatsu did seem to more than make up for his lack of a properly functioning Zanpakutou.

And, a small voice reminded him in his head, he didn't particularly want to have to deal with the Zanpakutou spirit, if she so chose to appear before him again, and listen to her speaking in riddles.

If she would just be honest, and tell him what it was that was going on, then they would not be having this problem. Rather, _he_ would not be faced with this problem, whatever it truly was.

Why was Senbonzakura appearing more and more frequently before him? He had guessed before that it had something to do with the human, with Inoue Orihime, and the spirit's words to him earlier had more or less assured him that he was right. What he couldn't understand was—

—Gritting his teeth once more as he parried the powerful blow aimed at his midsection, Byakuya stepped to the side before lashing out with his sword held at an angle.

He knew, even before he attempted the hit, that it wouldn't work. For one, he was distracted, and then there was also the fact that it would take something better, something far stronger, than a half-hearted slice at Zaraki's arm to stop the man and end their spar.

* * *

**At the Kuchiki Estate:**

Had anyone been in the room with her, she knew that they would think her to be a most pitiful person, particularly after her seventh attempt at sliding open the door that loomed both threateningly and invitingly before her.

She herself would agree that it was rather pathetic. It was a _door_; a normal, if…if expensive-looking, door. And all she needed to do was to raise her hand and, unlike her previous attempts, actually go through with sliding it open. It wasn't complicated and it certainly shouldn't be taking her as long as it was.

But, of course, things just never seemed to go as expected. Not for her at least.

Of all the things to be afraid of! Yes, she knew that she was weak, particularly when compared to almost everyone she knew, but she had thought that she was better than this.

All she had to do was _slide open that door_.

Yet her fingers froze once more as they touched the soft surface of the door. Had she not been in the midst of a mental battle with herself, she would have clawed at her hair in frustration.

Instead, she settled for casting the door the disappointed glance that she wished she could cast on herself.

Surely she was better than this?

A heavy sigh left her lips as she allowed her shoulders to slump. That was it. Just like that—just like _that_, she was giving up. She was going to turn her back to the door, walk further into her room, and, more than likely, lie on her futon until nightfall. Just as she had for most of that day—except for Isane-san's visit—and just as she had done yesterday, and the day before that…and even the day before _that_.

It was a vicious cycle, she thought wearily.

Perhaps this was—

Her eyes widened when she saw the figure standing by the futon.

Except, the slender figure wasn't standing…it was more like she…_hovered_ beside the bedding. Her eyes took in the light coloured kimono and the waves of long, silvery hair, before she had to squint against the light surrounding her entire figure.

She had seen this woman before. She knew her, from somewhere. But where—

That dream! There had been a… Orihime's brows furrowed in thought here as she attempted to recall what she had seen, frowning slightly at the haze that seemed to seep into her mind. She was sure that there had been some kind of…plant. Or flower. Or tree. She had a feeling that it was important, but she couldn't _remember_.

She vaguely recalled seeing her at the Relief Station too, and not being able to breathe… But who was she?

She hadn't even sensed the woman entering the room. She may be weak in battle, but she knew that she should have at least sensed, if not heard, _some_thing alerting to her of her presence.

The pale haired woman did not speak, choosing instead to fix her with that piercing, even gaze that made Orihime feel uncomfortably exposed.

She felt her mouth open, though she wasn't sure what exactly she should say, or ask. 'Who are you?' would be a nice start; or perhaps, 'why are you here?'; or maybe even, 'what do you want from me?'

But what left her lips was something completely different.

"You're…glowing." She felt her face grow warm as her words ricocheted in her head. Really? _Really?_

'_And your reiatsu is only barely better held together than it was when you saw me last,'_ commented the pale-haired woman, almost accusingly, causing Orihime to stare at her in surprise.

Her reiatsu?

The kimono-clad female quirked an eyebrow, _'The very sight of me does not cause you as much pain as it did before, does it, child?' _Orihime shook her head slowly, although she kept her eyes averted from the other woman's bright form. '_That can only be due to a certain stability within yourself…' _she paused, frowning slightly, _'It is still very weak, unnaturally fragile and barely noticeable to any but those who look for it.'_

"…Oh." Orihime decided not to voice out the thought that she still didn't understand what the lady was speaking of. Why was she _glowing_? "Who are you?"

'_That is of no importance at present.'_

"But-" Clamping her mouth shut, she continued to at the floor, not quite knowing how to proceed. She had a few questions that she would like to ask her, but…something told her that she wouldn't get an answer. Or if she did, it wouldn't be a straightforward one—and she was tired; tired of riddles and enigmatic words, and didn't want to have to deal with anymore of that just yet.

(She was tired of being left in the dark, of being held captive, of swearing loyalty to her captors, and of finding out at the end that it was all done to achieve the one thing she had hoped to prevent)

(She hadn't wanted to be a _distraction_, she really hadn't. She had wanted was to _save_ them, to buy them some time so that they could—)

'_While your reiatsu may be stabilising itself—albeit painfully slowly—the same cannot be said for yourself.'_

"I—I don't understand," she stammered, allowing the quiet voice to pull her from the thoughts threatening to run rampant in her mind.

'_I am sure you do, but you would much rather appear not to. It is very much easier to pretend as though you know nothing, as though nothing affects you, than to show just how much it _does_…is it not?'_

Grey eyes widened before Orihime could help it. _'I must confess myself disappointed with what I have witnessed thus far.'_ When she risked a glance ahead of her, she was sure that she didn't imagine the look of disdain that briefly crossed the being's face, _'At that time, when I discovered what you had done…I expected you to be different. I thought that you would be the very epitome of life itself, but—'_ the silver haired female trailed off, closing her troubled eyes briefly, before opening them again to reveal their previous cool, steady gaze, _'—it matters not. That is neither here nor there.'_

"I'm sorry," started Orihime, "but I…I still don't quite understand what you're trying to say."

'_I am beginning to wonder if you ever will understand—and while that would certainly be a pity, I cannot say that it would be too surprising. You are human after all.'_

By this time, Orihime had decided that enough was enough. This person clearly looked down upon her—and the disdainful expression that had flitted across her face was evidence of this—and it was clear that she had more to say about her, but for some reason, she was holding back.

Who was she, to speak of her like that? Who did she think she was? It wasn't as though she even _knew_ her—and she had thought that the only people that had the right to criticise someone who those who _knew_ them.

Yes, she may always need someone around to get her out of trouble, and she may have to depend on others for the rest of her life, but…but that didn't give her the right to speak to her like that.

"I'm sorry," she murmured again, her eyes hidden behind the longer strands of hair that fell onto her face, "but…please don't speak to me like that."

Had she been looking at the pale haired figure, she would have noted the flicker of _some_thing that crossed her purple eyes. "You don't even know me, and I _know_ that I don't know you. You don't really have any right to speak to me like that. So please, don't."

'_I will speak what I wish to, little one, whether—'_

"—Don't." Her hands were clenched into fists by her sides, "Just…don't. I don't want to hear anymore."

'_Is that so? If that were true, if you truly did not wish to hear me speak more on what you have become, then perhaps you would put more effort in fighting against the hold of that empty husk surrounding you?' _There was a pause during which Orihime could feel the other's gaze upon her, yet still chose to keep her own gaze lowered. _'If you wanted your demands to be taken seriously at all, child, you would put in greater effort at being listened to. You would try to be someone whom others would want to listen to, and whose opinions they would want to take into account.'_

"I asked you to stop." Her voice quivered, and she hated herself for it.

'_It seems to me that you have not had the privilege of having others listen to you before. For if you did, you would know that it would take more than a shaky, half-hearted demand such as that to make someone feel they ought to heed your words.'_

Orihime's eyes widened slightly under the mass of hair that shielded them from view.

"That's n-not true…"

'_Is that so?' _

Of course it was! There was that time, when… when…

… …

Oh _god_.

"My friend's listen to what I have to say."

'_Do they?'_

…No, they probably didn't, but that would only be because she never really had much to say to them anyway. Not much that would be useful, at least.

If it was something about a battle, or a new enemy, why would they need _her_ opinion on it? For that matter, what opinion could she possibly _have_ on such a topic? She wasn't a…a fighter. She wouldn't be able to discuss strategy, or discuss motives or…or effective counter-attacks.

All she seemed to be good at was being in positions that required her friends to protect her, as opposed to anything else.

But it…it wasn't _their_ fault. It was hers. She just wasn't strong enough.

She was naïve, and…and idiotic. She didn't truly understand anyone of them, and—

"They listened when I wanted to be strong," she said quietly, fighting against the rising lump in her throat, "When I said that I wanted to become stronger, they…listened to me then."

_Kuchiki-san_ listened to me, she thought morosely, _and she did so much more than she ought to have done_.

She said as much to the other woman, looking her in the eye despite the pain it caused her eyes.

'_Kuchiki-san?'_

"Kuchiki-san," she repeated, ignoring the familiar pang in her heart as she thought of the petite, dark haired Shinigami, "Kuchiki Rukia-san."

'_Ah.' _The pale haired woman frowned ever so slightly, the corners of her mouth tugging downward, _'If she truly did as you believe she did, then that was…nice of her.'_

Orihime bristled despite herself, her nails digging into the soft skin of her palms. How dare she? How _dare_ she sound so—so mocking and…and disbelieving? She didn't _know_. She didn't know anything! Kuchiki-san had helped her, she had comforted her with words and—and had even taken the time and effort to attempt to train her when she really didn't have to do any of that.

Whatever her weak, disloyal thoughts towards the petite girl may be, Kuchiki-san had been nothing short of a great friend. How _dare_ she imply that she hadn't been honest with her?

"I don't care what you think," she managed, her voice quivering much to her horror, "I don't care if you believe me or not, so it's okay."

'_Whilst I would not normally find fault with that manner of thinking, I am afraid that you will need to start believing otherwise.'_ This time, there was a rueful note in the impassive voice, one that made Orihime wonder if she had imagined it, and, if she hadn't, what she was speaking of. _'One in a position such as yours will need to be concerned as to what other people think; whether they are strangers to you or not.'_

It seemed as though there was a faint, very faint, warning behind the cryptic statements, and it did nothing to appease the sudden tug of anxiety in the fiery haired girl's gut.

"What—what do you mean?"

Cool eyes narrowed.

'_I fear that Soul Society will not wait for much longer. Not in circumstances such as these…' _mused the kimono-clad woman, tilting her head to a side and not seeming to mind how her long, pale hair followed the movement, _'But you are not yet ready. Perhaps the other little ones were correct when they…raised their concerns.' _She paused, eyes narrowed once more, _'But you must at least understand that you cannot continue in this manner? You are losing this battle, child, and with it you are losing who you truly are.'_

She seemed satisfied as she took in the way the bright haired girl's eyes widened behind the curtain of straggly hair that hung over them, _'You have already understood this, have you not? You have realised that you are creating for yourself a different persona—one that will slowly take you over, until it has eventually buried your true self. And what will you have gained then?'_

"I—I'm not… I don't—"

'_You will have gained nothing from it. All that you will prove is that fear and pain are far more powerful than hope and life itself. You will show to your friends, to your companions, that you truly are weak. That you cannot overcome the past; that the prospect of the unknown future holds no interest for you. Is that truly what you want? To lead a life that holds no meaning whatsoever? To lock yourself up, to shield yourself, to _hide_ yourself like a coward?'_

The bitterness in the cold, hard voice was difficult to miss, even if Orihime's mind was reeling, dizzy with confusion. Every one of her statements, of her comments, were clawing at her, accusatorily.

There was not one comment that was wrong. Because she _knew_; she knew all of it already.

She wasn't _that_ stupid thank you very much.

"Why…" she swallowed against the uncomfortably tight lump in her throat, "why are you so—so bitter?" Cool eyes continued to gaze steadily at her, and she fidgeted under their gaze, having the distinct impression that she should have kept her question to herself. After all, what did it matter to her? They didn't even _know_ each other, and she was asking—

'_Bitter…' _Something in the beautiful woman's voice caused her to raise her eyes to her, meeting her gaze with her own, _'I suppose it does come across that way.' _There was a note of wry amusement in her voice, much to Orihime's steadily growing confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, blinking away the sting in her eyes as the woman continued to glow, "I did not mean to ask such a…such a personal question." And it was a personal question; how would _she_ have felt if someone—if the pale haired woman—had asked her why she was so afraid? Or why she was so unhappy?

'_It was a reasonable question. There is no need to apologise.'_

But Orihime shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't have asked it," she pressed, "I had no right to, and I am sorry if it…if I hurt you. Or brought back memories that you were… that you didn't want to confront." There was a moment's pause as she continued to gaze upon the woman—and this time, she was sure that she wasn't imagining the flicker of emotion that passed through purple-tinted eyes before they were veiled once more.

'_You are a strange one, child,' _there was a sudden flicker of amusement on the pale face, _'I see. I see now what it is that has got him so…troubled. He has not had to deal with someone like you in a long while—if at all…' _Orihime confirmed—through the pained, stinging tears forming in her eyes—that the other woman _was _indeed amused, _'He does not have the faintest idea as to how to deal with you. …But of course he would not.'_

"He?"

'_It would serve him right, I think. For all that he has _not_ done, and not allowed himself to do.'_ Her tone had dropped to a whisper, one that seemed to carry with it the faintest trace of sorrow. But Orihime didn't know what, or who, she was speaking of.

"Um…" She hated to interrupt whatever was going on in the pale haired woman's mind, but…she was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. The fact that the throbbing in her head had increased significantly wasn't helping matters either.

'_I think I am beginning to understand what they were trying to communicate to me.'_

"They?"

'_You asked me why I am bitter, did you not?'_ she continued, before the stammered apology could even think to leave the human's lips.

"You don't have to—" Orihime stopped mid-sentence when the ethereal figure raised a hand, silencing her.

'_I am bitter because I have seen what happens to those who create for themselves a shell of what they once were,'_ she said quietly, _'And I assure you that it is not pleasant; either for the individuals themselves or for those associated with them.'_

Her eyes narrowed suddenly, causing Orihime to freeze, _'It is an act of cowardice that is employed by people who do not wish to face what lies before them; by people who fear what the future may hold, and who fear the thought of fighting for what they want out of their future, if it comes down to it.' _The look she sent Orihime was one that the girl was sure she would not easily forget. _'Do not become such a person, child. I do not know you, or what you were like before all of this befell you, but from what I was told, you were one who readily embraced life. If you continue on the path you have been turning to more and more frequently, you will not be able to turn back so easily.'_

As silence descended upon them Orihime was forced to lower her gaze when it became difficult to focus on the other woman through the veil of unshed tears in her eyes.

"I…I don't want to be like that," she mumbled at last, "I don't want to be afraid. I don't want to…to feel like I'm weak. I don't want to have to depend on anyone. I don't want to feel like a useless waste of—of space…" She drew in a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the floor, "But what can I do? I don't even know what's going on. No one talks about what's going on. And then there's—there's… when I—before, in _that_ place—"

She drew in a shaky breath, knowing that the tears that prickled in the corners of her eyes were not ones caused by the glowing woman. Why? Why was it so _hard_ to speak of it? To even mention the name of that place?

It wasn't like she had suffered from any life threatening injuries by _their_ hands. She may have been a prisoner, and she may have felt intimidated and had feared both for her life and for those of her friends, but…but she had not sustained any truly grievous injuries, had she?

(_'Aizen-sama's not here to protect you anymore… He said we don't _need_ you anymore, so it won't matter what we do to you, eh, Orihime-chaaaaan…?')_

'_Have you ever thought to ask, child?'_ Orihime gave a start at her words. _'Have you ever thought to voice your concerns? Your queries? No, you have not. Instead, you choose to languish within these four walls.'_

"I—it's not like I—"

'_No one can _make_ you change, young one. Not me and certainly not any of those here in Seireitei—though there are some who will try.' _When she sent the woman a questioning look, her thoughts came to a halt when she saw the fading edges around her figure. The glow around her was gradually dimming too. _'You say you do not wish to depend on others? Yet your actions tell a different story; one that speaks of a need for dependence.'_

"I—" Yes, the woman _was _fading, and Orihime felt her heart clench at the image. She didn't know why; she still didn't know who she was, and the pale haired woman clearly found it difficult to think highly of her, but…but at least she _spoke_ to her.

And it was much more than the other kimono-clad women had done.

'_You cannot depend on someone to come to you and help you change back to who you once were.' _Orihime could barely see the woman now, _'If you cannot understand that much, then I fear that you will have disappointed those who yet believe in you…'_

Those who yet—

"Wait! Don't go—" But it was too late; she was alone inside her room yet again, "—_please…_"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the 11****th**** Division:**

"Hahaha, you've gotta do better than tha', _princess_!" roared Zaraki, as he caught the blow with his arm, not seeming to care at the bleeding slash that appeared on the limb when the noble drew his sword back to him. "What was _that_? You're not _tha'_ weak are ya?" taunted the taller man, the wide, almost manic grin never leaving his face.

Byakuya refused to be drawn in by the leery grin just as he refused to react to the soft murmurs from the gathered crowd that he could only just make out. He didn't care what others thought of him, or of what they felt about his actions, and he never had.

But as of late, his adherence to that age-old belief, the same one he had been taught by both his esteemed grandfather and the clan Elders, seemed to have…weakened.

Heck, it seemed as though he was doing nothing _but_ thinking of his actions—or, more specifically, his words—and how they affected people. Or _one_ person, if he wanted to be brutally honest with himself, which he _didn't_.

No, this was not the time for thinking. And Zaraki Kenpachi, he had no qualms with admitting to himself, was certainly not the type of opponent that he could afford to take on with a pathetic amount of concentration.

(_'Ehhh? Onii-chan, why would you say that? And so suddenly too! As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else.')_

He stumbled as he moved away from his advancing opponent, eyes a fraction wider than they usually were at the soft, strangely familiar voice that resonated inside his head.

What?

…_What_ was that?

Steadying himself quickly, he brought his sword up in time to parry yet another frontal blow, though this time, he allowed the contact between the two swords to linger for longer than he normally would have. Zaraki was talking—no doubt trying to bait him yet again—but though he heard the gravelly voice, he could not make out the words that were leaving the leering lips.

_('Mmm, well, you see, some of the people in class don't really…like me that much—but that's okay, because…because not _every_one has to like me, right, Onii-chan? As long as Onii-chan likes me, that's okay!')_

A stinging pain across his stomach had him darting backwards without a second thought, putting some distance between himself and his laughing opponent. Glancing down, he saw the horizontal slash across his black _kosode_ and knew from the red stain appearing on the white _shitagi _underneath it that the slash, shallow though it was, had managed to actually cut through his skin.

"Hnn." He narrowed his eyes as he glanced towards the grinning man.

"What's the matter, _taichou_? You tired or somethin'?"

"Hardly, Zaraki-taichou," he answered, impassively, "Are _you_?" The 11th Division Captain raised his eyebrows at that.

"What do you think, pretty boy?"

"I do not make it a habit to analyse the inner workings of uncivilised minds, so I cannot answer that."

"That's good, that's good. Keep yappin' away, ya flowery pansy! And while you're at it, put some more effort into yer strikes, will ya? I'm gettin' a bit bored over here."

That man, the 6th Division's Captain decided, albeit somewhat distractedly, was truly a…a… Oh, he didn't know _what_ he was, but he certainly wasn't normal. Shaking his head ever so slightly to clear it, he straightened, holding his sword out before him once more.

"Are you going to keep talking or actually come and attack me, Zaraki-taichou?" he asked, managing to sound bored himself, "I have paperwork that needs to be looked at—not that you would know anything about it—so, if you would get on with it, I would greatly appreciate it."

All he got in reply was another loud, manic roar of laughter, before the bigger man was zooming towards him again. For someone who claimed to have no interest in any of the arts the Shinigami were taught, from their days in the Shino Academy, Zaraki Kenpachi certainly was capable of a great level of speed.

But not as great as his own, the noble quickly amended with an inward smirk, not yet, and definitely not unless he allows himself to _learn_ about that which he is lacking in.

For the next couple of minutes or so—though it seemed to last much longer than that—the only sounds that filled the noble's ears were the _clangs_ and _dings_ of metal meeting metal as their swords met in a series of quick, powerful strikes and slashes. They covered a lot of ground as they parried, blocked and continually moved either backward or forward, neither one willing to give the other a moment to catch their breath or to put some distance between them.

(_'Do I miss them? Hmm, that's a good question, Tatsuki-chan. I don't even remember what they look like. Is that strange? It probably is. I don't know. Onii-chan and I never really spoke too much about them, so—ah, no, Tatsuki-chan, don't look like that! It's okay, really!')_

But the blessed peace in his head did not last for long, as the voice was back, sounding strangely high-pitched, as though trying to reassure whoever the speaker was speaking to.

There was a strange sensation within him as he blocked the blow to his neck, ducked underneath it and struck out at the other Captain's thigh, managing to nick the skin there before having to pull back slightly in order to evade another strike to his neck.

(_'Even though I miss him so, so much, I'm glad. Because it means that he's in a better place, right? A place where he doesn't need to worry about his silly little sister. I'm sure that he's happy, wherever he is—because he deserves to be.')_

His mind's eye showed him a picture of a girl. She couldn't have been more than ten, or at most, eleven years old—if he judged correctly, that was. Her face had not yet lost all of its baby fat, though it seemed well on its way to doing so, and was framed by shoulder length hair; bright, almost _warm_ hair of a hue that brought to mind the image of a setting sun.

Large, innocent grey eyes stared through the slightly longish strands of hair that fell into them, even as the girl smiled.

(_'And it's not like he's not with me, Tatsuki-chan. See these? They were a gift, from him. I…I said some hurtful things to Oniichan the night before he…he—well, you know. He took the time and effort to spend money on these, and I was rude to him, and never really got the chance to take all of that back—')_

His left forearm was bleeding now, and it was only thanks to his quick reflexes that it ended up as a shallow cut as opposed to the deeper one that had been intended. Distractedly, he lashed out with his sword, unsuccessfully meeting the metal of the other man's weapon and being forced to break the connection between the swords before attempting another strike.

(_'—But I know that Onii-chan knew, that he _knows_, how much I love him. And I will always love him. As long as I have these with me, it's like he's here with me, watching over me every day and seeing me grow up. This way, he'll still be here. …Ahaha, now that I think about it…it sounds a bit silly doesn't it, Tatsuki-chan? It doesn't even make sense! But as long as I keep them close to me, I…I think that my Onii-chan will also be close to me.')_

He wondered if he was imagining the tears that were gathering in the large, grey eyes of the fiery haired child, but he didn't pause to ponder on it, for something in the child's hair caught his attention.

Two blue hairclips, each in the shape of a flower with six petals, were nestled in the bright strands of hair on either side of the child's face, just above her ears.

They were familiar, _very_ familiar, because he had seen them before.

He had removed them from their place on either side of an older girl's face, freeing them from the mass of longer hair of the very same hue as the child's. And he had handed them over to a colleague who intended on doing whatever it took to get any piece of information possible out of them.

They were a gift from a brother who was in no position to replace them if the girl was ever sent back to the human world.

He gave a start as the large, innocent eyes were replaced by a slightly smaller pair. The two pairs of eyes would have been identical, if it wasn't for the dark cloud of fear, of resignation, that had settled in, somewhat shielding the innocence that should have shone through the tears.

There was no smile on _that_ face, and no trace of baby fat whatsoever—rather, it was gaunt and had an unhealthy pallor to it.

He ignored the sharp pain that flared to life in his chest, and ignored the extra burst of pain caused by the sword being pulled away. The smug smile on his opponent's lips did not even register on his prideful ego.

Inoue Orihime…

The tears wouldn't stop, even as the image in his head flickered from that of the child that she had been, to the image of what she had grown up to be.

But whilst the child had been able to smile through her tears, the older girl couldn't seem do the same.

She was always, _always_ crying.

Or apologising.

He grit his teeth as a wave of surprisingly strong anger coursed through him. Didn't she realise the situation she was in? Didn't she realise that she had a _life_ waiting for her, back in the living world?

Didn't she _care_ that there were people who were quite possibly worried about her? What about this…'Tatsuki-chan' that she seemed to care about? What about the substitute Shinigami? What of the Quincy and the tall, dark skinned human that was a part of their little group? What of his _sister_? Or the memory of the brother she supposedly loved more than anything else in the world? What of her family, of the parents who were surely worried about her?

She had all of that, and more, he was willing to bet.

Why, then, did she continue to sink deeper and deeper into the abyss of despair?

Was the terrified, weak person she was right now really the same one who had dragged him away from Death's door? Was she truly the same as the girl who had, apparently, fought to heal him despite her own injuries and her frighteningly depleted strength?

How could someone be so strong, so…so _fear_less—to go ahead with what she did, despite knowing her weakened state—how could someone like _that_ turn into an almost lifeless being?

What was _wrong_ with her?

Didn't she want to recover, to heal, to go back to her life?

Why was she giving up so easily?

And why were those thrice damned tears continuing to fall?

There was a flare of something within him, though he knew at once that it wasn't the same as the pain in his chest. For, while this sensation did hurt, it was not the sort of pain that came from being nicked by the sharp edge of a sword in the hands of a blood-thirsty Captain.

A flurry of movement before him had him distracted from whatever that flare had been, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the Captain above him, sword held out in an almost palpable _glee_ as he descended upon him.

It was then that he realised that, somewhere along the way, he had lowered his sword arm so that it hung at his side.

From the way the 11th Division Captain held his sword as he descended from his aerial leap, he knew that the sharp blade would cut into his left shoulder before he could raise his right arm and parry the blow. It would be a much deeper cut than the others he had been given so far—particularly given the bulk of the man and the power he held within him, and while _that_ did not bother him, the fact that he had _allowed_ this to happen managed to fuel his anger.

He had been distracted, in a _duel_, with Zaraki Kenpachi, of all people.

And he wanted to know what was wrong with the _girl_? Hah! A better question would be asking what was wrong with _him_.

His eyes narrowed even as he brought his sword arm up, out of instinct rather than the certainty that he would be able to parry the blow.

Dammit.

"Looks like this one's mine!" exclaimed Zaraki, sounding as cheerful as he always did when it came to winning a fight, even if it wasn't against an enemy.

Byakuya could feel the waves of anger within him though this time, they were mingled with a trace of something else. A trace of—his eyes narrowed as he diverted a small portion of his focus to it—something foreign. Something that…something that didn't quite _belong_ where it was.

What-?

His gloved hand tightened its grip on his sword, despite knowing that it wouldn't do any—

Steely eyes narrowed as they glanced briefly at his hand, around which a pale, yellow-tinged light flickered weakly.

_What in the _world_ was that? _

The light, visible only around the hand that was gripping the hilt of his sword, flickered faintly once more before it thinned and disappeared altogether. He would have wondered what that had been about, or if he had only been seeing things, but Zaraki's eerily cheerful laugh drew his attention back to the man.

It was eerily quiet as the sword descended towards his left shoulder, frighteningly close to his neck.

_Damn it. Damn it all to hell and back_.

* * *

She stood before the door yet again, having lost count of how many times she had done the same thing that day. It was late, now, and though she didn't know the time, she knew that her lunch had been brought in quite a while ago.

Raising her hand, she rested it on the groove carved onto the corner of the door, allowing its smooth texture to soothe her trembling fingers. Was she really going to do this? _Could_ she do this?

She hastily shook her head, sending strands of her hair flying about her head. No, she had already decided that she wasn't going to allow herself any time to doubt it. The time she had spent thinking over the words of the ethereal, pale haired woman had made her understand that she couldn't go on like this. Of course, it was something that she had known, but…she hadn't quite wanted to fully acknowledge it.

_Come on, now is not the time to start thinking again_, she told herself, a touch sternly, _thinking will only cause further delay, remember?_

With a deep breath, she tightened her fingers on the door, before she slid it open, choosing to ignore her trembling hand. She was greeted with dark skies, and guessed that it was late in the evening…or something like that. Looking down the corridor before her, she saw that there was no one around, at least not visibly, because she could still feel the…presences that had always been nearby.

_No thinking—about anything—remember?_

Nodding to herself, she moved first one foot and then the other, before she found herself out of her room. The realisation almost, _almost_ made her take the two steps back that would take her back inside the room, but she willed her shaky feet to stay where they were.

Reaching out blindly behind her, she managed to slide the door shut, the resounding _thud_ echoing around the quiet space. But, at that moment, she didn't care about that.

Because there was no way back, now—and she knew it.

Oh, of course, she could always turn around and open the door, before sequestering herself inside her room forever…but if she did that, she knew that it would be final. The bars would fall around her, and the cage she had created for herself would be closed and locked, because she would have fully acknowledged herself to be a coward.

But if she moved _forward_… if she moved forward, there would always be room for improvement. No matter how long it took, it would mean that things _could_ be improved.

She let out a heavy sigh as she clenched her hands into fists.

_You can do this, Orihime_, she told herself, _you _know_ you can. The only thing that will stop you is yourself, and you don't want to be that kind of person, right?_

She nodded to herself; _right_.

Feeling a little nervous at the eyes that she felt on her, she moved closer towards the wall—so that she could grab onto it if her legs gave out under her—and started the slow, unsteady trek forward.

She could do this.

* * *

**A short while later:**

It was difficult to keep her tears at bay as she stumbled after the brown haired lady. She was breathing heavily and was quite surprised that the other woman hadn't heard her. Or that she hadn't asked her to quieten down lest she disturb the others at the manor.

Stumbling over her almost rubber-like feet, the bright haired girl managed to regain her balance after a moment of flailing her arms uselessly about her. A quick glance ahead showed that her companion had either not noticed her quick movements, or had simply chosen to ignore it—and she was willing to bet that she knew which one it was.

Taking a deep, unsteady breath, Orihime continued moving forward, frowning when she noticed the growing distance between herself and her 'guide'. She really, _really_ didn't want to get lost again—the mere thought of it had her face paling—so she urged her legs to move faster, knowing that she was probably going to suffer the consequences later that night.

As heartened as she had been by the progress she had managed to make earlier, she had soon come to realise that she had failed to take many things into consideration before mustering up the willpower to finally leave her room.

One of them being the fact that the manor was…foreign, to her. It shouldn't have surprised her when she was lost almost as soon as she had begun paving her way forward.

And it shouldn't have surprised her how, despite passing by a number of kimono-clad women and serious-looking, silent men, she hadn't had the courage to ask them where she was, or if they could please show her the way back to her room.

She would probably still have been wandering around aimlessly, the panic cresting within her, if the brunette ahead of her—and currently about to disappear around the corner, _eep_!—hadn't stopped her by _politely_ informing her that, guest though she may be, the resting quarters of the extended family were not for her to be wandering around in.

_That is_, she amended in her head as she took the corner sharply, gasping at the sudden pain that it caused in her legs, _if the definition of 'politely' is to look down your nose at whom you are speaking to._

She brushed the almost bitter thought off as quickly as it had come. What did she expect? This was a noble household, wasn't it? She probably stuck out like a sore thumb.

And to think that she had been happy, just a little while ago! She had finally left her room, and had even dared to…to wander about, all on her own.

_What did you expect? Haven't you realised by now that you're just a usele—_

"S-Sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice coming out weaker than she would have liked, as she hurriedly backed away from the woman she had walked into. The brunette turned around, fixing her with that same gaze she had bestowed upon her when they had first come across each other. For a moment, Orihime wondered if she was going to be told off for daring to bump into her. "I'm really, _really_ sor—"

"Do you recognise your surroundings?" From the impatient look that appeared on her face not long after she had spoken, Orihime guessed that her guide didn't quite appreciate the time it took for her to look around, not exactly noticing anything familiar about the corridor they were in. It branched off, to the left and to the right, but it was still not ringing any bells.

There was an impatient sigh before the brunette shook her head, "If you head down in that direction," she pointed towards the corridor that stretched out to her left, "it will take you to your room. I trust that you will be able to recognise _that_, at least?"

Bowing her head lest the shameful flush on it be visible, Orihime nodded quickly. "Good. I must go and aid the kitchen staff, so excuse me as I take my leave," continued the brunette, inclining her head rather stiffly at her.

"Oh, y-yes, of course," stammered Orihime, "Thank you for…for helping me."

"The quarters you were in are out of bounds for you. I was only doing my duty," said the brunette, before she gave her a nod and stalked back in the direction they had come from.

Orihime stood where she was, head still bowed as the soft footfalls slowly faded away.

_Duty._

She had just been doing her duty, huh?

A wan smile flickered across her trembling lips, before disappearing just as quickly.

Despite the reasons—wedged in the deepest, darkest, most pathetic corner of her mind—she had for not wanting to think of anything to do with…with _home_, even for the briefest of moments, she couldn't help but wish that she was there, instead of where she was now.

Yes, she wasn't lacking in anything at the moment—except for comfort, for companionship, for strength, for common sense, for _friends_—and she was grateful for being allowed to stay in a place when she hadn't really done anything to deserve such hospitality (if it could be called that).

And it was true too that there were days—far more frequent than they had been say, a year or so ago—when she had felt like an outsider even when she was at home…but at least she had had people around her.

There were _people_ there. People who had conversations, people who yelled, who cried out, who chirped out cheery morning greetings or dished out enthusiastic descriptions of what they did over the weekend, or of the latest movie they had seen, or even of what had happened when they were walking to school.

But _here_… all that she could feel was tension. And the eyes—she mustn't forget the _eyes._ Always there, and always on her.

There was no one to go to for advice, and no one to give her morale a boost (_Tatsuki-chan)_.

There was no one to talk to, to just _be_ with, sitting side by side in an almost empty club room as they both worked on their projects, knowing that the other was nearby for help if problems arose. _(Ishida-kun)_.

There was no one to bring a sense of calm washing over her with their quiet, gentle presence (_Sado-kun)_.

There was no one to reassure her, to make her feel like she was worth _some_thing, to try and make her feel like she could do _some_thing with herself (_K-Kuchiki-san…)_

There was no one to greet with a loud, extra cheerful, inwardly hopeful, 'good morning!' (_Kuro… Kurosaki-kun_).

Goodness, for someone who didn't want to think of home, she didn't seem to have many problems doing it now, did she? She didn't realise that she was crying until she felt the wet liquid trailing down her cheeks.

Huffing under her breath, she raised her hands and brushed the tears from her face, impatiently repeating the action as more continued to fall.

Hadn't she said that she was going to be different? That she was going to try moving forward?

Her legs chose that moment to wobble precariously, and she couldn't catch herself in time before she hit the ground on her knees. The impact of the fall jarred her, and, for a long moment, she stayed as she was, kneeling on the ground. Glancing to her left, she saw the—empty—corridor that would lead her to her—empty—room. All she needed was to muster up enough energy to take about a dozen more steps, and she would be back within its familiar confines.

And she would be alone, again.

But, somehow, she didn't feel like going back there.

She didn't like the quiet, and she didn't like the silent, tense atmosphere. She might as well have been…_there_ again, with the only exception being that there was colour in the room she had been given this time, as opposed the never-ending, colourless _white_.

Dragging herself to the wall, she manoeuvred her body until she was leaning against it, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Bowing her head until her chin was resting on her knees, she tried to regain control of herself and the ridiculous, uncalled for tears.

She wondered, for the briefest of moments, what the silver-haired lady from before would have said if she saw her like this. She would most likely reprimand her, or question her courage, and she would probably be right in doing so.

Glancing ahead of her, towards the other stretch of the corridor that veered off to the right, she noticed that it was just as empty as the area leading to her room. Empty; everything was _empty_. The corridors, the people's faces, her heart—

_Just a few minutes_, she thought, morosely, _I'll just rest here for a few minutes and then go back to my room._

* * *

**The 11****th**** Division:**

Kotetsu Isane had the rather dubious reputation within her division of being a…worrywart. She had dreams which worried her, she worried for her sister, she couldn't shake off her concern for her patients, or for her Captain or for the future of Seireitei—the list was endless.

It was also known—again, within the 4th Division—that this constant worrying didn't cause her to become harsh, or to snap at those who held positions that were lower than hers. She did not lose her composure, except for being a touch fidgety that she normally was, which was what usually happened to those who worried too much. (Neither had she suffered a nervous breakdown yet, but that was one topic no one wanted to talk about, out of the fear of tempting fate)

But, as the tall woman stood before the two Captains on the grounds of the 11th Division, the expression on her face was one that hinted at part of the reason why Unohana Retsu had chosen her as her vice-captain.

"Not that it is my place to ask, but…what on _earth_ were you thinking?" she asked, hands on her hips as she glared—yes, _glared_—at first one Captain, before moving to the other.

The taller of the two Captains simply grinned at her, while the other kept quiet. "We have _enough_ injuries to deal with as it is, and we're all running ourselves to the ground to be everywhere at once, when we are needed, and…and you go and engage in something as foolish as this?" The 11th Division officers still gathered around them inwardly thought of how brave the vice-captain was—did she not _realise_ who she was dealing with?

"Wasn't foolish ter me, broad," commented Zaraki with a grin, "It felt nice to kick _his_ ass." He laughed, smacking his hand against his thigh at the icy look that his colleague sent him, causing Isane to let out a squeak of protest.

"Don't do that please, Zaraki-taichou! You _don't_ want to reopen that wound on your leg."

"Huh? What're you talkin' about? It ain't a serious wound."

"I know that, but it is one that will continue to bleed at the slightest provocation, and I don't think that you'd like to go out bleeding to death. Or would you, Zaraki-taichou?"

The 11th Division members looked on with growing excitement; that woman had _guts_!

"Oi, there ain't no need to-"

"-And you, Kuchiki-taichou," continued Isane, ignoring Zaraki and turning to the tensed noble, her eyes moving from his torn shihakushou, to the various cuts scattered about his torso, before finally landing on the still bleeding gash on his left shoulder. "I expected better from you. Zaraki-taichou was always going to taunt you, to get you to agree to a fight with him—it's what he's been doing for the last who knows how many years after all."

She frowned as the blood stain on the shoulder of the noble's haori continued to grow, "You need to get that looked at, Kuchiki-taichou," she said firmly, reaching towards the pack that she had placed on the ground before tending to Zaraki's injuries. "If you would just sit down—"

"No."

"Kuchiki-taichou—"

"And _you_ cannot possibly think that you bested me in this fight. If anything, I would call this a draw."

"It doesn't look that way to me, _princess_. Not when I see how much you're bleedin'."

"Kuchiki-taichou, Zaraki-taichou—"

Steely eyes narrowed.

"Are we going to be counting how many cuts the other has, now? How very juvenile," commented the 6th Division's Captain. "Might I remind you about the amount of blood you lost through the injury on your leg?"

Zaraki waved him off lazily.

"Bah, that's nothin'. You're the one who can't bleed, what with your noble blood an' all, so makin' you bleed means it's my victory…"

Isane held back a combination of a gasp and a resigned groan—what an odd sound _that_ would have been to hear—as she recognised the stirrings of a possible Round 2 of their fight.

"Zaraki-taichou—"

"I do not recall giving anyone the impression that I do not bleed, Zaraki-taichou."

"Are you crazy? What about that attitude of yours? The one where you try ter prove that you're better than the rest of us?"

Or perhaps this was turning out to be a different sort of fight, she thought, her brows drawing together in slight concern.

"Zaraki-taichou, please—"

"Depending on what the situation was, I can only imagine that I _was_ better than whoever was involved."

"Hah! Better indeed! What's so good about havin' a pole stuck so far up your ass that you can't even realise that you're all alone?"

A good number of eyes widened, Isane's included, as she snapped her head to look at the 11th Division's Captain.

"Zaraki-taichou! That was un—"

"—And you would know, would you, Zaraki-taichou?"

"Yeah, I would. You're all alone and you don't even realise it. That's sad, pretty boy. That's real sad, even for you. What do you live for? What do you wake up to, each mornin'? What do you look forward to? Nothin', I bet, because you _have_ nothin'. You probably never really had anythin' worth living for; at least, nothin' that wasn't about your damned 'noble' _clan._"

"Zaraki-taichou, I must insist—"

Isane gulped at the look that the 6th Division's Captain sent the seated man, and had to fight against the urge to take a step—or ten—back. None of the gathered Shinigami said a word as they stared at this latest spectacle, holding their breaths.

"You know nothing about me, Zaraki Kenpachi, and, quite frankly, I am thankful for that," said the noble coldly, "I suggest you concern yourself with your own Division and the issues occurring within it, instead of trying to analyse _my_ life and the way I choose to live it."

He had only taken one step forward, but Isane, from her experience with dealing with him, knew what he intended to do.

"Wait, Kuchiki-taichou, I need to—" She trailed off, staring at the empty spot where the noble had once stood. Her brows were furrowed as she thought back to the blood stain on his haori. He was more than capable of treating himself, particularly if he had headed back to either his Division, or to the Kuchiki estate, but…still. She would have liked to take a look at it, just in case.

She directed her attention to the remaining Captain when she heard the quiet, humourless chuckle that left his lips as he pulled himself to his feet, dusting off his torn and blood stained clothes.

"Ya know what the sad part is?" he queried, not quite looking at her as he spoke, though she could see the strangely serious expression on his face, "He doesn't realise tha' he can't be like tha' forever. Something's gotta give, an' when it does, it'll probably be too late fer him…"

He turned on his heel, heading towards where his 3rd and 4th Seats stood. "Wha' the hell are the rest of you waitin' around for? Don't yer have some trainin' ter do?"

In a matter of moments, Isane found herself and her pack of medical supplies quite alone on the previously occupied ground.

* * *

**The Kuchiki estate, a little while later:**

It was late when he arrived within the manor, not bothering with entering the estate through the gates at the calm, leisurely pace he usually adopted. His shoulder was throbbing and, though most of the bleeding had indeed dried up, any sudden movement caused it to start anew. His thigh stung even though that particular cut was the least of his worries, and the horizontal cut across his stomach hurt as a result of the blood that had dried over and around it.

Yet they were nothing compared to the turbulent waves of unadulterated anger than crested within him, even as he fought to prevent his mind from dwelling on that uncivilised _cretin's_ words.

What did Zaraki Kenpachi know about him?

Had it been someone else—Ukitake-taichou, or even _Kyouraku_-taichou who, for all his bluster and aggravating personality could at least say that he had known him for a long time—he would not have minded as much. Because he knew that Ukitake Juushirou did nothing out of spite, or out of the desire to hurt anyone.

…Well, no, that was a lie. He _would_ have minded, no matter who it was. But with Ukitake-taichou it would still have been different. Somehow.

Now that he thought about it, no one else would ever have said any of it, for, though they may not all know him, they at least _respected_ him well enough to not poke their irritating fingers into his business and into his life.

It was _his_ life to do as he wished with—it was no one else's concern.

He did his part for Seireitei and the Goteijusantai, and he knew that he was a good example of what a Captain should be.

He played the role of the perfect, untouchable, unmatched head of the great and noble Kuchiki clan, and had devoted his whole life towards upholding the clan's honour.

He did his part, or at least triedto, concerning any other matter that fell under the jurisdiction of his honour.

So _his_ life and _his_ thoughts on _his_ future were _his_ to do with as he wished.

Surely he—_him_, and not his Clan or his Division or the Goteijusantai—deserved to lay claim to _that_, at least?

Toeing off his sandals with perhaps a bit too much force than was necessary, he watched, strangely satisfied, as they bounced slightly before rolling off towards the side and coming to a messy halt when they finally hit the wall of the corridor. So what if the sandals were not aligned perfectly? So what if he had chosen to kick them off, instead of slipping them off?

The satisfaction, however, was fleeting, and he allowed himself a disgruntled look at the sandals before he strode down the corridor, hoping to at least reach his rooms before he was accosted by a servant. He didn't particularly feel like—

He came to an abrupt and painful halt when he spotted the figure seated in the main hallway.

Yes, of course; it had to be her, did it not?

The longer he gazed upon the long haired girl, the harder the waves of anger fought against the mask that he was slowly trying to pull back over himself. The rational part of his mind, having not yet been overrun by this sudden, fierce anger, wondered what she was doing. Of all the places to choose to take a seat in, the main hallway was a…strange choice, to say the least.

But he did not get a chance to spend more time on that train of thought, for the same part of his mind reminded him of yet another vague, uncomfortable feeling that he had been struggling with for a while now.

Guilt.

Guilt, concerning his behaviour towards her.

But even with the reminder, the anger was too strong, and his mind did not seem capable of keeping the brute's words from ricocheting in his head.

He was tired, and he was bleeding.

He was angry, and he couldn't remember feeling such a startlingly strong emotion before. Oh, he had been angered, excessively so, in Hueco Mundo, when that low-life _scum_ had dared to attempt to wound his pride, his honour—but that anger had been due to the way _she_ had been treated, and of what would have happened had he not arrived.

This time, he was equally angered over…over what? Some foolish, personal remarks made by an even more foolish man?

If only his grandfather could see him now.

But the anger would not abate. Not when he tried to force it down, and definitely not when he recalled hearing the voice—_her_ voice—during his fight.

He had heard her voice in _his_ head. He did not need to consult Unohana-taichou to know that it was strange. And what of that pale light that had surrounded his hand, even if only for the briefest of moments?

It had been weak, yes, but…it had also been warm. Yet it made no sense, because it—whatever it was—was not meant to be there. It had felt foreign, and when it had flared within him, it had felt odd. But maybe he had imagined it? He was not one prone to experience fanciful hallucinations, but he had been overly stressed since that morning. Perhaps his eyes had been playing tricks on him? For at the moment, he couldn't feel or sense anything foreign about or within him.

And speaking of foreign, there was Senbonzakura and the fact that he still had no clue as to what she was hoping to achieve with her recent behaviour.

_Behaviour_, he mused as he eyed the girl, _that had begun ever since the girl had first awakened from her comatose state_.

He would very much like to know what it meant; to know what it _all_ meant. The very idea that there was something going on, right under his very nose, that he was unaware of was…unsettling. And it struck at his pride. If it concerned him—which it _must_, if Senbonzakura was involved—then why did he not know about it?

His wandering mind focused on the girl once more when she stirred, and he watched as she raised her head slowly, blinking rapidly as she looked around her.

He knew the exact moment when she spotted him, for she stiffened before straightening so fast that it would seem as though someone had taken a stick to her back to correct her posture.

"B-Byakuya-san!" Her voice, though quiet, was slightly slurred, and he wondered if she had managed to somehow _fall asleep_ in the main corridor of the manor. As his steely eyes swept over her face, he noticed immediately that her eyes were, for once, free of tears.

And, he decided, he was not going to even attempt to discern why he was filled with a small sense of relief at the observation.

What did he care if she shed tears daily?

He closed his eyes against the mental image that popped into the forefront of his mind; the image of a short haired girl who smiled through the tears in her eyes. "Bya—Byakuya-san! You're b-bleeding!" He opened his eyes once more as he heard the shuffling of feet, and stood eerily still as the long haired girl hurried towards him.

Or rather, as she attempted to hurry towards him, but only managed to…sort of…hobble along. His eyes fell to her legs, and he frowned as he recalled the package that his Vice-captain had attempted to give him earlier that morning. He had mentioned something about some salves that Yamada Hanatarou had wanted him to have, had he not? But they were probably still on the red haired man's table.

She was standing before him now, her face pale and her gaze drifting from his shoulder to his stomach. She seemed…different, he mused as he looked down at her, though he couldn't quite pinpoint what about her was different.

He got his answer when her eyes left his torso and locked onto his own steely pair.

_Ah_, he thought idly, _now _that_ is different._

Though her grey eyes were wide, almost impossibly so, he saw within them what he had not seen before, not since she had awakened. For there was a spark within their endless depths that had not been there before. Small though it was, it was indeed present, and, he noted distantly, it made her eyes look brighter and a touch healthier than they had before.

"It is nothing," he said brusquely, wanting to leave her as quickly as was possible without appearing too rude. A surprised expression crossed her pale face.

"But—but you're…you're _bleeding_," she stammered meekly, her eyes flitting from his shoulder to his face.

Oh, really? He had not noticed.

"I am aware of that, yes," he replied instead, raising a tired a hand when her mouth opened once more, "It is only a flesh wound, which is hardly anything to be concerned about."

Though her face remained pale, her eyes told him that she begged to differ—that she did not at all believe that it was nothing to be concerned about—and he wondered briefly when he had learned the language of her eyes.

But more than that, he wondered why he had imagined that she would be concerned for _him_. She had no reason to be concerned for him, and he had no reason to believe that she was.

"But… but it's…" she gnawed at her lip, hands clenched into fists by her side, "there's so much…blood," her voice trailed off, and was that a touch of desperation he caught in her voice?

He shook his head at his wayward thoughts, berating himself for jumping to conclusions.

"Flesh wounds are known to bleed quite a bit, and to look far worse than they are," he commented, a hard note entering his voice, "As I said, it is nothing." The spark in her eyes brightened for the briefest of moments that had him wondering what she would do, before it returned to normal.

He watched as she glanced at his visible injuries once more, before taking a shaky step away from him. One step, two—

"Sorry," she murmured, softly.

—steps… _Ah_, sneered a suddenly venomous voice in his head, _here we go. She has not changed after all. If it is not tears, it must be an apology._

Whatever the strange, out of place…something that had surged within him moments ago was, it flickered and died as she took a third step away from him. Her head was bowed, and he smoothly ignored the renewed spike of anger within him as he gazed upon the sight for a moment.

_This is ridiculous_.

Resisting the urge to say something that would probably recreate the scene of a few days ago, he turned on his heel, intending on moving down the corridor that branched off to his left and that would take him to his rooms.

He ought to get away from her before he either did or said something that he would regret.

The very notion was so unlike him, unlike the mould he had fashioned for himself, that it perplexed him. "I'm sorry that I can't—I can't help you…" The soft whisper made him pause. "If I…if I had –I would have h-healed you. Sorry."

His already fisted hands tightened, and he could feel his nails digging into the skin of his palms as he understood what she was trying to get across to him. "Sorry, B-Byaku—"

"Do not apologise," he said quietly, his voice terse as he stood with his back to her.

"Sor—"

"Stop that." He winced as he heard the sharpness in his tone. "Do not apologise again," he amended in what he hoped was a softer tone of voice. She did not say anything in return, and he idly wondered if that was because she had nothing to say, now that he had disallowed her the option of apologising, or if it was because she genuinely did not know what to say.

Was there even a difference? He shook his head at the thought; it was not important. What _was_ important was that he needed to get inside the safety of his rooms, preferably before he ended up saying something that he would lament for the course of the next few days. And as bad as his standing with the girl was at the moment, if he made the entire thing worse, he knew that Unohana-taichou would not be the least bit impressed.

Why had they not listened to him at that Captain's meeting? Why on earth had they decided that he was the best person for this task? Did they know nothing about him? Nothing about what he could and could not do?

"But—I really am sorry—"

Had he been a man prone to exaggerate, he would have said that he heard, in his mind, the sharp _crack_ of the barrier of control that he had managed to muster up, hoping that it would at least hold until he reached his rooms.

"I said that is enough, Inoue Orihime. There is only so much of your snivelling that a person can take. Do you have no dignity? For the sake of the sanity of all those concerned, _cease _your meaningless apologies!"

His voice thundered down the corridor as he spun around, his eyes wide and blazing as they rested on the girl. His palms were stinging as his fingers dug deeper and harder into his skin, but he did not care. Not with the loud, harsh pounding in his ears. "I told you before that you should consider yourself fortunate, did I not? You may be confused, you may be not be surrounded by people you know, but you are _alive_. You have not lost any limbs or any of your senses. And yet…and _yet_—"

There was something wrong with his eyes, for all that he could see was a cloudy, red haze, "The position as your caretaker was never one that should have been given to me. Yet it was, and you are here. You are meant to be on the mend, and yet you look as though death itself is close to claiming you. You cannot hold yourself up, or even stand straight, without shaking. You do not eat as well as you should. You are wasting away, and wasting the time and effort that other people have spent trying to keep you _alive_."

He was breathing heavily too, and, had he been in a proper state of mind, he would have been alarmed, "I do not … I do not know what more I am meant to do. What more do you expect from me? What more would you have me do?"

Silence fell heavily over them, though that was not the case within the noble's mind.

"_You probably never really had anythin' worth living for; at least, nothin' that wasn't about your damned 'noble' clan."_

Hah, the thug of a man had no idea, did he?

"_You're all alone and you don't even realise it. That's sad, pretty boy. That's real sad, even for you."_

For Senbonzakura's sake, it had happened _years_ ago. Half a century ago, to be exact. He shouldn't…he _couldn't_ afford to dwell on it like he had done at that time. His life had changed from what it had been back then, when he had yet to assume the position as the 28th Head of the clan. He had new responsibilities, new problems to deal with.

What did it matter that there were still questions that he did not have the answers to?

What did it matter that he could never rid himself of them, not entirely?

What did it matter that he was still not entirely sure as to…as to how much, exactly, she had…she had returned his—

With a monumental effort, he tore his mind away from the path it was heading down—the path that he could not afford to wander down just yet, or, in fact, at all. The harsh pounding in his ears had quietened, allowing him to hear the quick, heavy breathing that he belatedly recognised as his.

Even as he set about the task of wrestling back at least some control over himself, he knew that it was too late. Even without looking at the girl—who continued to stand still, three and a half steps away from him—he knew that it was too late, for the damage had already been done.

He closed his eyes, reining in his horribly unsteady reiatsu. He did not want to choke the girl with it, not after everything _else_ that he had done.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed another moment of the tense, uncomfortable silence to pass, before breaking it.

"I…" He cleared his throat as his voice faded uncharacteristically, "I believe that I…" he cleared his throat a second time, loathing the discomfort and reluctance that made itself known in his gut, "Perhaps I… I owe you an apology." Oh the _irony_.

His behaviour had been unacceptable, and he had no qualms with admitting it. If nothing else, he had not been raised to ignore his own faults—and he knew he was at least partially at fault here. "I should not have…spoken to you as I did, both a few moments ago as well as a few evenings ago." That was a good, crisp start, he thought.

"It's okay."

"You are a guest," he continued, as though he had not heard the whisper, "and as such, deserve to be treated with the respect that—"

"—It's okay." He raised his head though he still did not dare to look at her. "You don't— …It's…okay, Byakuya-san."

He doubted it, he doubted it very much, and so he shook his head instead of taking the whispered utterance at face value and leaving her for the sanctuary of his rooms.

"You ought to have been treated with the respect befitting a guest, and I was amiss in my treatment of—"

"—No. Please, it's—it's really okay."

He wondered idly if she was doing this intentionally—how many times did she expect him to attempt to give her an apology? Once was enough, was it not? If she could just let him _finish _saying what he wanted to say, he could leave and she could…do whatever it was that she did, and maybe, just maybe, his life would regain its old routine of peace and quiet.

"I highly doubt—"

"—_Please_, Byakuya-san." He stiffened at the pleading note in her voice, hearing her take in a quick breath before she continued, "I…I should not have… I should not have acted like that. That…that evening, I mean. I didn't want to make you—make you uncomfortable. And I knew you were uncomfortable because…because, honestly, why would you want to have dinner with _me_?"

He glanced up in time see her shake her head, and his lips tightened when he caught sight of her tear filled eyes, "You…you are already doing more than I could ask, even if I…if I don't know _why_. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Not…not in your own home."

Steely grey eyes widened as they gazed upon her pale figure. "Yes, I—I am weak. I'd actually say that I'm quite pathetic," she said with a soft, humourless laugh, "but I … I don't _want_ to be like this, you know. Who would? It's sad, and it's…lonely. It's miserable too, and—and…and it's not who I am."

Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him, as though silently pleading with him to understand her, "I don't _want_ to be this person, Byakuya-san. I…know that there are a lot of things that I can't do, and… and that what I can do is very limited, especially n-now," her voice shook, as did her whole frame, "But I don't know what to do. What can someone like _me_ do?"

_You can defy the very laws of the universe as we know it, by bringing back what has been lost, _he wanted to say.

_You can, quite possibly, do so much more if you had a firmer resolve_, he wanted point out to her.

_You can bring others back from the very brink of death itself_, he wanted to remind her…

More than that, he wanted to tell her, to remind her, to explain to her, that he had been dying—he knew that he had long since given up on life at that moment, when he had been unable to see through the black patches in his vision. But then he had felt it. A flicker of warmth around him, a flicker that continued to grow in size, enveloping him just as the unnatural chill creeping through his bones began to diminish, inch by inch.

She had brought him back, for reasons that he did not know, nor was he sure he _wanted_ to.

_That_, he wanted to tell her, _that is but one example of what someone like you can do_. But of course he could not get the words across to her. He simply could not do so and, more to the point, he _would_ not do so.

Especially when he remembered that she did not have her abilities any more, and that no one knew how much longer she would remain in this state for.

"You may never know how much you can do if you do not strengthen yourself enough to find out," he said instead, "Though, at present, your goal should be on getting better, rather than on other matters." His shoulder was throbbing again, but he reminded his wincing mind that it was _just a flesh wound, so deal with it_.

"…Y-Yes."

He held back a tired, troubled sigh at the familiar stutter.

"Regardless of what you seem to believe, I _am_ sorry for my behaviour—no, do not interrupt me, for I will only say this once. Your purpose here is not to keep living in the past, Inoue-san, for that will achieve nothing. You cannot turn back the hand of time, nor can you change what has happened. What you can do is move forward."

_Move forward, _sneered a voice in his head, _you mean like you did?_

"I don't…know how," confessed the girl, her voice quivering, causing him to shrug—and forcing a wince from him as the movement jarred the throbbing wound on his shoulder.

"You must figure that one out for yourself, Inoue-san, for you are the only one capable of doing this," he said slowly—was it just him or was the corridor swaying? "It will be difficult, that much I can guarantee, but you may, in the future, come to find that it was worth the pain and the trouble."

He refused to ponder on the thought of what would happen if she was found to be a traitor both to Soul Society and to her friends. He may have had his doubts about the entire assumption before—faint though they may have been, but based on both what he could recall Rukia telling him about her, and from what little he had observed of the girl herself—but…seeing her as she was, and knowing how terrified she was of her so-called 'ally', Aizen Sousuke….

Well, regardless of whatever her thoughts were towards Soul Society, he was beginning to find the idea that she had betrayed her _friends_ a rather laughable one. And he was not entirely sure if he liked it, because he was not meant to bother himself with any of this. He was only meant to provide for her a place where she could recover, and a place where she would be safe from others—for the moment, at least.

In the silence that ensued, the dark haired noble did his best to keep back the weariness threatening to overcome him. Glancing at the girl for the briefest of moments, he allowed a sense of relief to pass trough him when he saw that she was not crying. At least _that_ was something.

If he had been about to speak further, whatever he had been about to say was cut off by the sudden appearance of the elderly head of the household staff.

"Byakuya-sama," he said as he hurried towards them from the other end of the corridor, "Forgive me for not meeting you at the front. There was an…incident in the kitchen that I needed to look into." He inclined his head at the younger Captain, "Is there anything that you would—" A slender, white eyebrows rose abruptly as the man got a better look at him, "My goodness, Byakuya-sama! What happened? Who did this to you?"

"There is no need to be concerned, Manabu-san," commented the noble, his eyes shifting from the grey eye's of the human, to the dark eyes of the man who had been in the manor since his grandfather's days as the head of the clan. "They are only flesh wounds—" why did he feel as though he was repeating himself with no real purpose? "—and as such, are nothing serious."

Ohayashi Manabu frowned at the younger man.

"That may be so, Byakuya-sama, but they are bleeding nonetheless. You need to get your injuries treated," he said respectfully but firmly, before his eyes turned to the long haired girl, "Is there something that you would like, Inoue-san?" he queried, waiting patiently as the girl stiffened before turning around to face him.

"N-No," she stammered in reply, "thank you…" The elderly man nodded, prepared to accept her answer, before he turned back to the noble, "Byakuya-sama, if you would allow me, I can tend to those nasty cuts. I must simply gather a few necessary supplies, but it should not take too long." He paused, eyes narrowed as he attempted to scrutinise what he could see of the cuts, "Or would you like me to send someone to the 4th Division and request a seated officer to be dispatched immediately? I am certain that they would not—"

"—No, there is no need for that," cut in the dark haired noble, _because, as I keep telling everyone who asks, it is only a flesh wound_, "If you could bring the necessary supplies to my room, Manabu-san, I can take care of these scratches myself."

As he turned around to once more attempt to head to his rooms, he caught sight of the elderly man's raised his eyebrows, knowing that he was not entirely impressed by his calling the wounds scratches—but really, what did it matter?

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," Ohayashi said instead, turning to glance at the human again, "Your dinner will be brought to you shortly, Inoue-san. I believe that the kitchen staff was plating it up when I left them. If you would return to your room, and make yourself comfortable, you will not have to wait long."

Stiffening slightly, with his back half turned towards the pair, the noble turned his head so that he could see the girl. He only needed to look at her slumped shoulders to know what effect the older man's words had unintentionally had on her.

"Y-Yes," stammered Orihime, her eyes lowered as she nodded at the other man, "Thank you."

Byakuya watched as she turned around stiffly, wobbling for the briefest of moments before she moved towards the corridor that would take her to her room. His steely gaze took in her frail, almost fragile form, and his brows furrowed as he noted how much effort it seemed she had to put in to walk—even while supporting herself with the wall to her left.

What had she said to him a few moments ago? Something about not wanting to be the way she was, because it was lonely and miserable…?

"I will get the supplies and also bring you your dinner, Byakuya-sama," said Ohayashi, though the noble only vaguely heard his words, "The staff have prepared two of your favourite dishes, but if there is anything else that you would like to request—"

She was alone, was she?

Well, yes, of course she was, when she was so far removed from her normal life.

He watched as she stumbled again, only barely steadying herself against the wall. _Don't_, said a subdued voice in his head, even as he continued to stare at her, _you do not want to do this, _it repeated, _it is a can of worms that is best kept sealed. Time will run its course, and soon, she will be out of your hands…_

Why was she still walking as though it pained her? He was quite sure that Unohana-taichou had said that, with the proper exercise, her muscles would gradually get used to moving…

"Inoue-san."

Three things happened at once at the very moment the name left his lips; the elderly man stopped discussing what his dinner consisted of, the long haired girl stumbled to a halt, turning around slowly…and Byakuya realised that it was _he_ who had called out the name.

As she stared at him, he could only stare back, not at all sure as to what he should do. She tilted her head, one hand still pressed against the wall, waiting patiently for him to speak.

… …

"Byakuya-san?" she queried after another moment of silence.

He cleared his throat, well aware of Ohayashi's quirked, white eyebrow.

"I…" _Yes_, he thought inwardly, _'I' what? _"…Good night."

The weight of the two gazes on him was distinctly uncomfortable, but he threw back his shoulders, unwilling to _look_ uncomfortable—and only succeeded in jarring his shoulder injury again. "That is all," he said curtly as he turned back around and started heading down the corridor, "Manabu-san, I will have my bath first, before tending to these injuries."

It looked like he would need to address his strange behaviour before attempting to sleep that night. The sooner the better, lest he find himself getting involved in something that he should know well enough by now to leave alone. For that would be foolish.

Had he not been caught up in his thoughts or walking away as briskly as he could without running, he would have heard the softly uttered '_Good night, Byakuya-san_' from behind him.

* * *

**A/N**

Super-long chapter, I know, but sadly, it was necessary for things to progress. Well, I suppose I could have divided this into two chapters, but that would have made it three chapters devoted to this one day in the story, which I didn't really want to do.

I hope this was an interesting read, and that you were able to see that _things are going to happen_ from now on. Or rather, things are going to change first, and _then_ happen. There just needs to be one last chapter of…well, getting the necessary people on the same page—or as close to the same page as they can get.

Till next time (which will _not_ be as long, not this time, seeing how I have half of the next chapter already written)

Siriusgirl1


	18. One Step Forward, Questions, and Hands

**A/N**

I'm so, _so_ happy that there are people who are still reading this story! I only hope that this story continues to live up to your expectations—I will do my best to see to it that it happens.

So, in my ending author's note in the previous chapter, I stated that things would be happening from that last chapter. Obviously, not all at once but…well, I think it will be clearer as you read through this chapter here.

Review replies are on their way, and for those who've received them, thank you once again; and for those who haven't, they are on their way. I haven't forgotten you, I swear.

**Sunshine Fia: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you liked Chapter 17. As for the Captains' new looks-I'm sort of ashamed to say that I focused more on Byakuya when it came to that particular page, because it had been so, so long! (Well, maybe not _that_ long...but long enough). I do miss his old looks though. Ah well. Thank you once again!

And now, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite—enough said.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**: **One Step Forward, More Questions****, and Hands**

It was usually the chirping of the early morning birds that roused the dark haired figure from his sleep. With one of the many gardens within the estate separated from his room only by an expertly crafted screen, it had been this way for as long as he could remember, and, as he had come to realise, it was something that he rather liked.

Shaking his head as it rested on the pillow, he directed his eyes toward the screen through which the rays of the early morning sunlight were seeping through, illuminating his room with rather intriguing patterns.

He had not needed the early morning greetings of the birds to rouse him from slumber that morning, much to his mild annoyance. For his rest had been fitful, with his mind troubled and heavy, and with the occasional sharp twinge of pain in his shoulder. He had been awake for quite some time before the sun had started to rise.

It had not taken him long to pinpoint the reason for this frustrating behaviour, and when he did, he could not say that he was surprised. He was…becoming accustomed to the fact that most of what occupied his mind, as of late, had to do with one person in particular—it was happening far too often for him to _not_ do so. If he wanted to be brutally honest with himself, it had been happening ever since the war had ended, so, really, it would be strange for him to keep being surprised by every little thing that happened where she was concerned.

But that did not mean that he had to like it.

_Wide grey eyes set in a pale face that was surrounded by warm, bright hair…_

The eyes seemed to have taken a liking to haunting him even when he was away from them, and he did not like it. What did it matter if those eyes held hidden within their depths a sense of almost painful loneliness? What did it matter if those eyes spoke of pain and fear? What did it matter if they shone with uncertainty and an appalling amount of self-loathing?

Technically, it should matter very little.

He was merely carrying out the task assigned to him by the Captain-Commander and, to a somewhat lesser extent, by Unohana-taichou herself.

He was simply to provide the human, Inoue Orihime, with a place to recuperate from awakening from the coma she had been in since the end of the war. As per the Captain-Commander's orders, he was to provide her with ample protection and security while she stayed within the walls of the Kuchiki estate, until such a time as the Goteijusantai saw fit to…have her removed from the estate, he supposed.

He had, he knew, fulfilled what was required concerning _those_ orders; the girl was at the estate, she was given food and had her own room, she was in peace, and she had the efficient Kuchiki guards keeping their eyes on her.

Unohana-taichou's…wishes, on the other hand, were slightly different to the orders he was operating under. For while she too wished for the girl to be safe and to want for nothing as she recuperated, she had a number of more… more humane wishes concerning her patient.

She wished for the girl to be given the chance to recuperate not just from any physical ailment, but also from any emotional pain she was suffering from. For that to happen, she believed that _he_ needed to do something; that he needed to make her feel comfortable, and welcome, and safe—him, as opposed to the presence of the Kuchiki guards watching over her every move.

A sigh left his lips as he raised a hand to brush strands of soft, dark hair from his face, keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling above him.

He could, he supposed, moan and groan about the unfairness of it all. He could describe why exactly he was the wrong person for both tasks assigned to him by the two very different individuals—he could do this until his throat was raw and his voice was gone, but he doubted if it would make a difference.

But what would that result in?

If he recalled correctly—which, naturally, he did—the choice of where the girl should be sent to had originally been between the 2nd and 12th Divisions, until the Kuchiki estate had been thrown into the mix by the 8th Division's Captain.

If the annoyingly cheery and laid back Captain had not mentioned his estate…it would certainly have been likely that the frail girl would have been fought over by the rather ruthlessly efficient 2nd Division, and the rather merciless, coldblooded 12th Division.

Soi Fon-taichou or Kurotsuchi-taichou?

His mind shuddered at the thought, and he quickly shook his head. _No_, he decided, _it would be best for things to remain as they are now._ Especially after what he had seen in her eyes last night; for the glint, the light that had shone in their depths was a clear signal of her fighting back. And heaven forbid something happen to chase that light away _now_.

His eyes closed, only to snap open again as the very familiar image passed before them, as though imprinted onto the back of his eyelids (he did not want to be seeing _wide, shimmering grey eyes_ even when he had his eyes closed, for the love of—)

Allowing another sigh to escape his lips, the dark haired noble moved so that he was resting on his side, making sure that he was not putting any weight on his injured shoulder, before he stared at the screen that hid the private garden from view.

Though it was big enough to have its own lake running through it, it was not an excessively large garden, unlike some of the others that littered the vast grounds within the estate. But that was what, in his opinion, made it all the more beautiful. And peaceful too, for it was only a handful of rooms that were granted an easy entry into the garden, all of which had been unoccupied for years now, except for his room and the one that Rukia had moved into after the whole debacle that _he was not going to think about._

His eyes traced the smooth wood and light paper that made up the screen, entranced by the way the sunlight tried to get past the barrier that it formed. The soft yellow hue that was slowly starting to engulf his room as the light grew in its intensity was strangely…soothing.

Soothing like the warm yellow light that had surrounded them all in Hueco Mundo, when they had been under a fierce, last attack.

Soothing like the warm yellow light that he had managed to glimpse, upon forcing his eyes open, before the light blinked out and a weight fell on his chest.

Actually, it was not dissimilar to the light that had appeared, ever so briefly, around his hand as he gripped his sword and awaited his opponent's final blow the night before.

Blue-grey eyes narrowed at the thought.

It had not just been the light—there had been something else too, something within _him_. Something that had felt…out of place; not necessarily evil, or wrong, but it had been foreign enough for him to have noticed it, before his mind had returned to the fight he was in.

Closing his eyes briefly he focused his attention on himself, carefully allowing a few moments to pass by as he inspected himself for any trace of something that should not be there. But there was nothing.

But what, then, had that been? Both the feeling and the light?

He was fairly certain that he had not subconsciously attempted to use any _kidou _on his opponent—his control in that arena was perfect, and he knew it. What, then, had caused the light to appear? Whatever it was, he surmised, it must have been weak, for the light did not hold out for long before it flickered and blinked out—

Just like the warm light had flickered and blinked out before a mass of white and long, bright hair fell over him, unmoving.

Opening his eyes once more, he stared blankly at the screen ahead of him, not exactly seeing it as he attempted to sort through the thoughts running rampant in his head.

No.

_No_, he told himself, _just—no. _

That was not possible—it could not be possible.

He was, he reasoned with himself, probably associating the light around his hand with the light that she could unleash simply because they were—vaguely—of the same colour. That was all; there was nothing more to it.

_What, then, of the voices? _

A frown worked its way onto his lips at that, for it was indeed a good question. Hearing voices in his head, he knew, was certainly not a sign of any good things to come. In fact, such an ailment was usually linked to those who had taken leave of their senses; or, to be blunt, to those who were insane.

And yet, he had indeed heard voices—or rather, _one_ voice—in his head as he fought the 11th Division's Captain. It had not been any old voice either; he was willing to bet Senbonzakura on the fact that the voice had belonged to the girl resting in the room given to her. Albeit to a younger version of said girl.

A wry smile replaced the frown on his lips for a brief moment as a thought entered his mind. First it was unidentifiable lights around his hand, and now it was hearing _a _voice in his head. Should he assume that he would be seeking world domination next? Or perhaps he would race out of his room, and out of the estate, and engage in battle with the next person he saw?

His strange amusement fled as yet another thought came to him.

For…that had not been the first time that he had heard the girl's voice in his head, was it? There had been one other time, a number of days ago—_days_? It seemed as though it was weeks, no, months ago—when he had awoken in the middle of the night, images of the dream he had been having still vivid in his mind.

There had been two girls in that…dream, if it could even be called that; one with short, spiky black hair, and another with roughly-hewn, short, fiery hair.

He did not know who the young, dark haired girl had been, but the other girl he did know.

But what he did not know was why he was hearing, or dreaming of, things related to _her_. What were they, in the first place? He might have been able to dismiss the…dream as…well, as something related to his tired mind, but the voice? No, not the voice; rather, the words that the voice of the young Inoue Orihime had spoken.

The voice had mentioned the hairclips that the girl was rarely seen without—or _had_ really been seen without—and had inferred that they were from her precious brother. Her dead, precious brother.

On the day that he had taken those very same hairclips off her head and handed them over to Kurotsuchi-taichou, the girl had told them how they hairclips were a gift from her brother, who was not in any position to replace them if they were damaged.

What, then, did that mean? Were these…memories? Flashes of the life the girl had led, before everything had gone downhill?

If so, what on earth was he doing hearing them in his head?

Or was all of this his mind's way of showing him that he was tired—mentally, more than physically—and that he needed to pause, for a moment, and take a deep breath or two lest he ended up losing his sanity?

He doubted it.

_It seems that each day dawns with a host of new questions,_ he thought, blinking as he continued to gaze upon the screen across the room, _and of course, they must be questions to which the answers are near impossible to find_…

He allowed his eyes to drift shut as his thoughts wandered, not quite wanting to dwell on the topic of voices in his head.

_Dammit_, he thought with a growl that seemed to echo in the otherwise still, quiet room, as his thoughts seemed to settle once more on the bright haired girl currently housed within the estate.

Despite his best attempts at shutting down his recollections, he was unable to refrain from remembering how she had reacted the night before, towards the end of their…run-in.

Yes, there had been apologies, and of course, tear-filled eyes, but he would forget them just this once, for he had not acted in a manner that belied his proper, noble upbringing either.

It did not matter that a portion of the weight that seemed to be constantly pushing against his shoulders had been lifted after he had given in to the urge to say something, _anything_, that would elicit a change in the girl's behaviour—even if it meant saying something, or behaving in a manner that would hurt her. No—what mattered was that he had been unable to control himself. He had given in to the impulse to _shout_ at a frail, weakened girl who was meant to be recovering and, if they were lucky, feeling at least a fraction better about herself.

(But his failure at controlling himself was not quite the point at the moment)

Despite the weak behaviour that the girl had showed, she had also showed him that she was not as foolish and dim-witted as some might think her to be. She was aware of what she was doing, of what she was becoming, and she had admitted that she did not like it—not one bit.

As far as first steps went, and bearing in mind who exactly he was dealing with, that acknowledgement was the equivalent of a formidable leap forward.

Yet, even as she had made that figurative leap, she seemed to have gone back a few steps if he was to think of her reaction just before she moved to head back to her room.

Her eyes had dropped to the floor, her shoulders had sagged, and, he imagined that the light that had shown itself in her eyes had dimmed somewhat—though he could not be certain about that.

Was it because she had been alone? Or was it because she had felt as though she had had to comply with what the head of the household staff had suggested she do, which was to return to her room and await her dinner.

A stab of anger resounded within him as he recalled the elderly man's words, and how it was after he had spoken that the girl's shoulders had slumped, and her head had lowered.

Did that man not know what he was doing? Given his long service to the Kuchiki clan, and specifically, his long service in the position as head of the household staff, surely he should know how to handle all kinds of people with varying dispositions? Yet what he had said the night before had…not been well thought out at all.

Another stab of anger passed through him at the very actions of the girl. Without even bothering to protest, she had simply nodded and turned on her heel, aiming to get back to her room before he had—_foolishly, ridiculously, mistakenly, unknowingly_—called out to her. She had not wanted to return to her room, that much he was sure of, and yet she had done as was suggested like a good, obedient doll. Why had she not told Manabu-san that she did not wish to do so? If she wished to sit outside in the corridor as she had been doing when he had arrived, then so be it; all she needed to have done was tell him that.

Resisting the urge to groan—because he just did not do that—he shook his head in an attempt to dismiss his current line of thought. Ohayashi Manabu-san was a good man, and an efficient and quite capable head of the household staff. He could not find fault with the man for his words—what was _he_ thinking?

He settled his cheek deeper into his pillow, taking a moment to appreciate its softness.

Loneliness.

It was not something that was pleasant to deal with at any given time of life, and he did not wish to know what it would feel like to suffer from it when in a situation much like the one the long haired girl was in.

It took a lot of time and willpower to stave off both the loneliness and the other negative emotions that came with it, and he knew this from his own experience. Yet, for reasons he was not entirely sure of, he knew—he was, strangely, so _sure_—that the bright haired girl would not have the same troubles he did when it came to dealing with it.

Unlike him, he knew that she would find it within herself to draw herself away from that particular pit of negativity.

_Someone like her_, he mused, his eyelids feeling heavy for the first time since he had first fallen onto his futon, _should not have to bask in the darkness of loneliness. It does not seem…right._

Someone like her who—from what glimpses he had seen and managed to glean from Rukia's conversations from a time when things had seemed almost normal—was cheerful, bright and alive, should be not be shielded by the shadows of negativity.

He let out a soft breath as he allowed his eyes to close fully, before tugging at the covers that had pooled about his waist, drawing them back over his chest.

A familiar voice in his head—one that was _not_ foreign or female, much to his relief—warned him against drifting off. It was time, the voice reminded him, to get up and begin his usual morning routine (of the stand up, perform his morning ablutions, dress, sip the warm tea that Manabu-san would have left in his room, pay his respects to those who had departed, listen to anything of importance that Manabu-san felt he needed to be informed of, eat, and then leave variety.)

There was, the voice tried again when the first reminder failed to rouse him from the comfortable position he was in, work that needed to be done; work concerning both the 6th and 3rd Divisions.

Sore body, aching shoulder injury, tired mind or not, there was still paperwork that he would need to attend to—particularly the lot that he had left untouched on his desk before he had left the office yesterday.

He burrowed his face deeper into the pillow it rested on.

But he had a Vice-captain for a reason, did he not? One who was, admittedly, rash and sometimes inexplicably irritating, but he was fully capable all the same.

He nodded lazily into his pillow, tucking his hands underneath his head as he continued to lie on his uninjured shoulder, facing the warmth emanating through the paper screen.

Perhaps he would, for a change, allow himself the luxury of resting for a moment—or two, or five—longer. Anything more than that he could not do for he did, indeed, need to be up and about, but…, perhaps just for a little longer…

He was rather tired after all.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Rubbing her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Orihime adjusted her seated position so that she was leaning against the wall, before allowing her head to fall once more onto her raised knees.

Her body ached, much to her chagrin because really, it was only one night of almost no sleep at all—she shouldn't be feeling as though she'd run a three day marathon just from _one_ night of being awake.

Besides, she should be grateful for the lack of sleep, strange though it may sound, for at least it meant that she hadn't had the opportunity to have any of those…dreams. It meant that she had, at least, been spared one night of a mixture of pained recollections and other horrors that her mind managed to conjure up in order to frighten her even as she slept. (Sometimes, it felt as though even her own mind was working against her…which was both odd and something she didn't want to have to think about)

Though she had not managed to get any sleep, she had found out that nightmares had the power to sink their claws into people even when they were wide awake.

_I suppose you learn something new every day, _she thought with a wry, bitter smile that dropped quickly. She didn't want to have bitter smiles plastered across her face. It wasn't _her_, and she didn't want to be whoever she was on the verge of becoming, because that person was more bitter and scarred and hurt than anyone could repair.

Anyone but herself, she amended. As she had been told—by two separate people—the only one who could 'repair' herself was, quite literally, _her_self. It wasn't hard to understand, for she knew that it was true. Moreover, she wanted it to be true, because, really, what had she been waiting for? Her elaborately, finely-clothed Prince Charming to come galloping towards her atop a beautiful white mare? What was he supposed to save her with? His raised sword? Hah, as if that would work to repair what was going on _inside her_. Unless…

Well, unless he meant to kill her and spare her any pain in that sense.

Shuddering lightly, she hugged her knees to herself, tightening the grip of the pale arms that were wrapped around them.

She didn't think she wanted to die, thank you very much. Whether or not it was a beautiful, powerful, heroic Prince Charming who would kill her just to save her. No, not even if the steed he rode on was a beautiful horse-_robot_.

Death.

A small huff left her lips as her mind turned to a topic she would have preferred to leave well alone—though, that would be strange, seeing how she closely acquainted she had been with death over the last couple of months, or the last year, at most.

Shinigami _were_ the embodiment of death itself, were they not?

And of course, she couldn't—shouldn't—forget _that place_ that reeked of death; a silent, chilly sense of death. Not at all like Seireitei, where there was noise and all manners of characters running about, and where the sky was blue and there were clouds in the sky and she could hear birds chirping in the morning as she lay awake on her futon.

She supposed that there had been all manners of characters running about _there _as well…characters who, she had observed, seemed to fight for a number of reasons—ones that varied depending on the individual. Of course, all of those varied reasons seemed to fall into second place, under the _big_ reason of "for Aizen-sama"…but…she could agree, at least from what she had seen, that no one had quite been the same over there.

_And now, it's time to stop, _she told herself firmly, _not another step down that path please, oh mind of mine._

She wondered what it said about her when, at the thought of 'death', her mind conjured up the image of blood. Lots and lots of blood (_almost shining with a morbid light as it splattered against millions of grains of silvery sand, making for a stark contrast that might have been eerily beautiful…if it wasn't a sign of death, possible death, or varying degrees of pain_).

When, exactly, had she started associating death with blood? A person didn't have to bleed to death, through multiple injuries scattered about their body, or through a hacked-off limb, or through a fatal strike to the heart…

Death could come peacefully too. How many times had the obituary section in the free, local newspaper stated 'peacefully, hardly feeling any pain, which we are all grateful for' within the few short sentences that allowed for the mention of the manner of death? And what about the kind old lady in the apartment below hers, whose husband had passed away in his sleep, which she had only noticed when he hadn't woken up for the afternoon tea which he had never missed for as long as they had been married?

She hadn't thought much about death before; though the most important and most sorrowful event in her life centred around it. Despite this, she had always thought that the way the husband of the grandmother-of-eight had passed on had been _nice_. It had, apparently, been peaceful too.

There was no blood (_he wasn't moving, there was so much blood; on his body, on her hands, on his face, on her clothes...)_ and it had been a peaceful death, a silent death (_her frantic cries echoed down the street, why was it so quiet, where was everyone, where was the one who had hit him, she needed help, _he_ needed help, was no one going to come, what was she supposed to do, there was so much blood…_)

She had thought, fleetingly, that if she had to die—which, as she grew older, she knew she _must_—then she would like to do so after having her lunch; a small lunch, because she wouldn't want to be _full_.

Yes, after lunch…though she would have to brush her teeth afterwards, because clean teeth was always good and then she would have liked to walk around a bit before having a nap; and, hopefully, she would die sometime during that nap.

But she hadn't given the matter much thought beyond that.

Yet, now…_now_ when she thought of death, all she thought of was blood. But she didn't want her death to be surrounded with blood, and, more importantly, she didn't want to see anyone's death surrounded by splatters of thick, rich blood, as unrealistic as the naïve desire was.

It was funny, really, how the stain of blood could still be faintly visible against black clothing. Particularly if said black clothing had another layer of pristine white cloth over it. And even more so if this black and white clad figure was laying upon moonlit, bloodied, silvery sand.

Ever since she had finished her dinner the night before, she had seen flashes, glimpses, of scenes that screamed death. There had been so many of those bodies, lying still and unmoving on the sand. There had been others too, ones that writhed and screamed themselves hoarse until something was done about their pain—if anything could be done at all. There had been a third group of blood-covered figures, kneeling on the ground beside various others, holding hands, patting heads, talking quietly, reassuringly.

And then, a newer, more recent image began to swim around in her mind's eye.

Though his _shihakushou_ wasn't as horribly torn as it had been, once, and though he had been standing and breathing and even talking—there was still _blood_ on him.

Bright blood that stood out against the _haori _he wore.

Bright blood that stood out against pale skin.

Bright blood that stood out, visible over his form when it should be _inside_ him and _invisible_ to the eyes of others.

It was a ridiculous thought or concern or…or whatever it was, and she knew it.

Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't dead, nor was he going to die—if he had been truthful about what he had said about his injuries, that was.

Given the peace and quiet in the air, she guessed that he wasn't dead, because if he _was_, she…was willing to bet that the whole place would be in an uproar. For while the people she had seen thus far didn't seem to care much for her—understandably, because who was _she _for them to care about anyway?—she knew that they cared for the noble. Or, at the very least, they held him in very high regard.

So, if he had…died overnight, she was sure that the estate would not be as quiet as it was at the moment.

Unless, of course, he had died in his sleep and no one had noticed it yet.

Grey eyes widened as her head shot up from its resting place on her knees, and she winced immediately as it collided with the wall she was leaning against.

_Owww …that hurt!_

No. No, no, no, no, _no_.

He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. People would have sensed it if his…his reiatsu had suddenly vanished, wouldn't they? Given how important he was too?

A wave of something close to panic crested within her as she saw the picture he had made the previous evening, standing in the corridor with a disgruntled look on his face, blood dried around a gash across his stomach and still pouring freely from the one on his shoulder.

_They were only flesh wounds, _she told herself, _he said they were not as bad as they looked. _He had not seemed too concerned about the injuries, so why should _she_ be suffering from some kind of—of panic attack because of them?

…Then again, when had the dark haired man ever looked as though he was worried by something?

Her panicked thoughts stopped for a moment as she pondered the question, for it was a good one. Granted, there was little that she knew about the noble, apart from the fact that he was the 6th Division's Captain, Head of the Kuchiki clan, and beloved older brother to her friend.

_No, there was a time, wasn't there? Back then, when he…when he spoke to K-Kuchiki-san about her past. He had at least _sounded_ worried then, hadn't he?_

Given the path her thoughts were headed down, it was inevitable for _that_ image to flash across her mind's eye, causing her to flinch.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to weakly banish the image away, not wanting to see it, but not quite able to look away from it either. The dark haired man kneeling on the ground, one hand wrapped almost protectively around a smaller dark haired figure, and the other holding on to the blade that had shot forward with unmistakeable killing intent, only to strike him in the chest.

_Go away_, she thought, shaking her head in an attempt to dislodge the image, _please, go away_. Even as she wished this, she knew that the image would never truly go away.

For, at its most basic level, it was an image of an older brother willing to sacrifice his own life to save that of his younger sister's. And if a man was willing to go that far to protect his sibling, it would not be too farfetched to think that he would, in normal circumstances, do _any_thing to keep her protected.

Even with the complications of the siblings' history, it was evident that there was emotion there, between them. Even at that time, when she herself had only known the petite Shinigami for a short time, and had only had glimpses of the noble—none of them entirely pleasant—she could see that they _cared_. Sure, an outsider might think that K…uchiki-san's love for her brother was based more on admiration, they might even say that it was borne out of a sense of gratitude towards him.

But no sense of gratitude or admiration could possibly have made the petite Shinigami scream like she had done, as she knelt over her brother's body, tears streaming down her cheeks and her whole frame trembling in sorrow and grief. Orihime shivered at the thought of that scream; she didn't think she would be forgetting its sound any time soon.

And…so what if the dark haired man did not appear to care much for his sister's welfare? What he had done for her was nice, yes, that was true, but…would he have taken a blade through the chest, a blade that had not at all been meant for him, if he had not cared for who she was, as opposed to…what she represented?

Not everyone could possibly be as…open and free with their love and emotions as her Onii-chan had been, after all.

She didn't even realise that her eyes were wet with unshed tears. _Ahh, all this thinking about brothers—it's rather…sad_. She tried to get her mind to focus on something, on anything else—that wasn't about brothers or about…certain events. She was already feeling rather pathetic, and she didn't need to further reinforce the emotion by having a panic attack, or by giving in to sorrow.

She regretted her desperate wish when all that her mind allowed her to come up with was a flash of orange.

Oh no. No. Not that topic either. She didn't want—she had no right to—she just…

"Inoue-san, are you awake?"

She straightened with a start, once again knocking the back of her head against the wall—rather hard too, with how quickly she had moved. She saw the shadow behind the rice-paper door, surprised.

"A-Ah, yes," she stammered, wondering if it was already time for breakfast. She heard the murmured 'excuse me' before the door was slid open, and then shut behind the two kimono clad figures who had entered, one of them holding a tray of food in her hands.

"Your breakfast," said the first lady, setting the tray down on the table in the corner of the room.

"T-Thank you," stammered Orihime, though she received no verbal acknowledgement, not that she should be surprised, for…that had never happened before.

The other lady shifted from her position by the door, drawing Orihime's eyes to her.

"Would you like to bathe now, Inoue-san?" queried the young woman, holding her gaze with her own. Orihime could only nod slowly, wondering how a polite query could sound rather like an order. "If you would follow me…" Nodding again, Orihime stood up, faltering as she did so but quickly holding on to the wall behind her for support.

The young woman by the door frowned, before making to move forward.

"N-No," called Orihime, looking up as she moved, "Thank you, but…please, I can manage," she mumbled, feeling slightly foolish when she wobbled some more. She could have used the other woman's aid, but what would that achieve? _More_ dependence on her part?

No. She needed to learn. Even if it was painful, or painfully slow, she needed to keep doing this. By herself.

So, with an attempt at a smile, she headed towards the woman standing by the door, the smile fading away into nothing at the other's grim expression.

_And so begins yet another day of silence_, she thought with a pang.

* * *

**A short while later:**

The Vice-captain of the 6th Division was deep in thought as he walked, not quite paying attention to what was going on around him. He hadn't managed to get any sleep at all the night before; in fact, he had spent the entire night in his room in the 6th Division barracks, seated with his back against the wall and staring at his bed as opposed to lying in it.

To be quite honest, he had had no intention of leaving his room early that morning either. Who cared if his Captain had work for him? Who cared if the man wouldn't be pleased? _He_ certainly didn't—not when he had the contents of _that_ letter fresh in his mind. Heck, he still had the damned letter with him, though it was all creased and crumpled what with the number of times he had read it, not quite caring about what his tight grip was doing to the fragile paper.

His mind was far too occupied for him to attend the Vice-captain's meeting that some smart ass had scheduled at such an ungodly, early hour in the morning; from the grin that had been on her face when she had all but dragged him out of his room, threatening him with what she'd do to him if she didn't see him at the meeting, he would have thought that Matsumoto had been the one who organised it—had he not known that the 8th Division's Vice-captain was the one who usually handled that kind of thing.

Seriously, did anyone expect him to actually sit through said meeting when there were other, _far _more important things to think about?

Like the meaning of that letter, for example.

He almost snorted at that one, resisting the urge to slap himself upside the head. Well, that was stupid. The meaning of the letter was quite clear, wasn't it? Any idiot would have been able to understand it, even if they didn't re-read it as many times as he had done overnight.

No, what was important was everything that the letter implied. Because, oh _boy_, it implied a whole lot of things which, he was pretty sure, were kept from those who would quite certainly create a fuss about it. Not that he would blame them if they did.

Brows furrowed—and further emphasising the dark tattoos that were etched onto the skin above them—Renji tried to separate the turbulent emotions welling within him from his ability to be objective. He couldn't afford to let his thoughts or feelings to get in the way; not until he managed to get a clearer idea as to what, exactly, was going on.

_Like _that's_ not pretty obvious too, genius_, he told himself mentally.

What was 'going on' was that _she_ was alive. Yeah, okay, so she had always been alive, but not many people would call being comatose for months on end really being alive. There had been some very serious concerns that she wouldn't have made it, that with each month that she continued to be so…unresponsive, the chances of her waking up again grew smaller and smaller.

But from what was written in the letter, it was pretty clear that she had, indeed, woken up. And not just that, but that she was…she was—argh, dammit, she was actually out and about!

Yet that wasn't the best part. Oh no, the best part was the fact that she was currently staying at the Kuchiki estate—because, if his Captain was taking care of her, that was really the only place that she could be in. If she had she been kept somewhere in the 6th Division's barracks, he would definitely know by now.

He didn't know what angered him more; the fact that his Captain had kept this knowledge away from him—_consciously—_or the fact that there were so many people back in the living world, back in Karakura, whose pain would be eased considerably if they were just told that their friend was awake and well.

_But is she well? _

That was a good question too. Not only did they not know what she had been through when she had been Aizen's prisoner—he didn't understand how some people could seriously think that she had been the bastard's ally, and that she had joined him willingly—but he didn't know what after effects, if any, she was suffering from right now.

All he knew was that there was _some_thing wrong—wrong enough for Hanatarou to be sending her salves for her legs. Had something happened to them? He couldn't recall her having had any injuries on her legs when he had last seen her, so he'd had no clue as to what that was about.

Overnight, his mind had come up with several possible scenarios concerning what little the letter said about the girl's legs, and they ranged from ordinary muscle pains, to problems with her nerves and even to her not being able to walk—he blanched at that last thought, preferring very much to not have to think about it again.

He was close to letting his nerves get the better of him, close to panicking, and that was never good. Not in any other situation, and especially not in this.

"—with you?"

His head snapped up at the firm slap to his shoulder, causing him to whirl around, quite ready to rip a chunk out of whoever had dared to hit him…when he saw who it was.

"Hisagi-sempai!"

Hisagi Shuuhei quirked an eyebrow at his colleague.

"What happened to you?" he queried, taking in the red haired man's pale face and tensed shoulders, "You didn't go out drinking last night from what I heard, so…what on earth happened to make you look like _this_?"

Renji found a wan grin tugging his lips upward. He must look quite bad for the spiky haired man to make such a comment.

"You didn't go out yesterday either? Matsumoto-san was quite insistent that she would get you to join her," he commented, still amused at the faint tinge of red that crossed his friend's cheeks before he banished it with a roll of his eyes.

"I swear that woman is something else," muttered Hisagi, with a half-hearted grin, "But, no, I managed to convince her that I had _work_ to do. Work that kept piling up on me the more I let her drag me out on these…adventures of hers."

"Who went with her, then?"

"Not Kira. He's been taking it easy on Unohana-taichou's orders."

It was Renji's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me…" he started, his eyes widening slightly, "don't tell me that she went on her _own_?" Hisagi paled at the very thought itself, before he hurriedly shook his head.

"No, no, Iba-fukutaichou went with her," he assured the other, though he understood why he might have been worried for a moment there. For, as they had discovered a while ago, Matsumoto Rangiku was _quite_ the force to be reckoned with when she decided to go out drinking on her own. Not only did a large number of male Shinigami—seated and unseated—end up in the 4th Division's Relief Station overnight, but there was almost always _some_ kind of repairs that needed to be done to some establishment or the other.

While the beautiful Vice-captain was friendly and excitable and cheerful when she was drinking with _friends_, it seemed as though she turned into a completely different person when drinking _alone_. And heaven help the poor, unsuspecting Shinigami who saw her alone and decided to take their chances in…_wooing_ her for the night. Heaven help the establishment they were in at the time too, for nothing was spared the drunken, indignant wrath of a lonely Matsumoto Rangiku.

Renji let out a sigh of relief.

"What about Ikkaku? And Yumichika?"

"They were there too, though they turned up very late. Iba-san thinks they were acting rather strange while they were there, almost like they were distracted, or had other things on their mind."

_Hah_, _that makes three of us then_, thought Renji with a somewhat hollow laugh inside his head.

"Strange?"

"He seems to think that something happened, perhaps back at the 11th Division, or something relating to Zaraki-taichou. But he sounded quite…gone when he was telling me this, from under my window_—before the sun had even thought about rising—_so…I have my doubts about that."

Renji grinned, picturing how drunk Iba must have been to think that anyone would want to have a chat at such an ungodly hour, particularly someone like Hisagi, who worked so hard that he was often out like a light the moment his mind registered that there was no more work to be completed for the day. "I'm starting to get a bit worried about her, if I'm being honest," murmured Hisagi, causing his companion to glance at him.

"Her?"

"Rangiku-san," answered Hisagi, "I know that she handles her alcohol well, even if, at times, she acts like she doesn't…and I know that she's always been one to make time for a night out, drinking…" The spiky-haired man shook his head, "But she's been doing this almost every night. And on some afternoons too."

"Can you blame her?" Renji shook his head, "She's been through quite a lot over the last couple of months, ya know?"

Hisagi sighed, saying nothing until they came to a halt in front of the building that held the conference hall the meeting was being held in.

"Believe me, I know," he said, a strange note in his voice, "but it's not healthy, Abarai. Not for her, and not for her division." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "I just wish… If she would just _talk_ to someone…" he trailed off with a wry smile at his friend, "But then again, she wouldn't be _her _if she opened up to others about what she was going through, would she?"

There was, Renji thought, something quite depressing about that comment—and it was made even more depressing by the fact that it was true. In all the time that he had known her, Matsumoto hadn't ever opened up and discussed any of her problems. Obviously, he hadn't expected her to tell him anything—hell, he wasn't sure he could handle it if she did…but still.

"Does Ise-san know?" he asked after a moment.

"I think she does, but I have a feeling that she's just as lost as to how to approach this," replied Hisagi.

"There's probably a lot on her mind…" muttered Renji, musing on how he could understand the feeling.

"True." Hisagi paused, "What's going on with you? Is everything alright?"

_Ah_. There it was, the question that the red haired man had been dreading.

"Nah, nothing's wrong," he said quickly, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Anything I can help you with?" asked Hisagi as they continued moving forward.

"Nope," said Renji, waving a hand casually in front of him, "It's really nothing serious. I just need to…figure some things out, that's all." He could tell, from the sidelong glance that Hisagi sent him, that the man didn't quite believe him, but if there was one thing that had to be admired about the spiky haired man, it was his absolute _insistence_ on not getting involved in anything, not unless it was asked of him, or if he felt great harm would be done by him _not_ doing so.

"Right," he said, as they came to a halt before the door that led to conference hall number two, "But if you need to talk, you know that there are people who'd listen, right? Myself included?"

Renji grinned at the taller man.

"Thanks, Hisagi-sempai. I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," agreed Hisagi with a nod, before he raised his hand towards the door, "Now, let's go inside and get this over with." Though he nodded and followed the 9th Division's vice-captain inside, there was still no other place that Renji would rather _not_ have to be in.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou," called out the familiar voice of Ise Nanao, and Renji mumbled some form of greeting or the other at her. "If you would sit down, we can begin the Vice-captain's meeting. There are quite a few things that we need to discuss, as I have been informed by some of the reports handed to me last week, so we will be here for a while."

_Oh great_, groaned Renji, as he took his seat, _just great._

* * *

"You wanted to see me, soutaichou-sama?"

"I had sent that summons a good while ago, I believe…"

"Hmm, yes, you did, but I was caught up in my research. Science is a very intriguing thing, you see. Particularly when something crops up when you are least expecting it…"

"Indeed."

Silence fell upon them for a short while, as the older of the two men sipped his tea from a mostly steady hand, whilst the younger stood, fixing the other with an inquisitive gaze.

"May I ask why I was sent for?"

"I am certain you already know."

"Perhaps, soutaichou-sama. You wish to know my findings, correct? On the girl and her powers—or should I say, on her lack thereof."

"What have you found, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

"A lot of things that explain what we already know, and a few that bring to mind certain facts that we _don't_."

"Elaborate, if you would."

"When I first began looking at those hair accessories that the human uses to summon her abilities, I could not sense even the smallest trace of her reiatsu. Of hers, or of anything that would suggest there were powers within them." The 12th Division Captain paused, stroking his chin, "Yet, I was able to detect _some_thing late yesterday evening. I am quite certain that there was a spike of something in the hairpins, though it was miniscule enough to almost except my notice."

A mildly interested gaze was fixed upon him.

"Have you been able to conclude what it was?"

He shook his head slowly, a rather petulant expression crossing his oddly coloured face.

"I have been trying to, but then I received your summons, soutaichou-sama, and had to leave it at that." He shook his head, "However, what I do know is that the trace of reiatsu was…different. I have analysed what I know of the human's reiatsu, and of what I can remember, as well as what I noted down of the slightly different reiatsu that her various powers sometimes give out, and I cannot say that it matched any of what I already had."

"Which would mean what, exactly?"

"Nothing. At least, not until I am given more time to analyse it. The monitors I had set up to detect any occurrence of this sort showed no change in their readings, which is unusual. Perhaps the brief flare of reiatsu was too faint for it to be recorded properly, and therefore, it was not enough of a sample to match to the girl's. Or it could be that the powers have changed. Or it could be something else entirely." From the tone of his voice, he was clearly eager to get back to his research centre, "This is turning out to be quite an intriguing experiment, I must say…"

"It is not an experiment, Kurotsuchi-taichou," cut in the elderly man, "It is a task whose results are vital for the protection of Soul Society and its people."

The scientist frowned.

"Of course, of course—but I get to kill two birds with one stone while carrying out this _task_."

"Apparently," commented the bearded man, dryly, as he took another sip of his tea, "Apart from needing some more time to analyse this…latest development, what else do you wish of me?" He raised an eyebrow at the silence that fell upon them, "Come now, Kurotsuchi-taichou. We both know that there must be something you wish to ask of me."

"I wish to see the human again." The 1st Division's Captain wasn't the least bit surprised at the comment. "These new developments are most interesting, and I would wish to examine her to see if what I have on her reiatsu is up to date. It _would_ help with analysing whatever it was that I felt from her hair pins…"

"Of course it would." There was a pause, "But the last time you visited her, she was left in rather poor health."

"It is no fault of mine if she overreacts over the simplest of things. Besides, I would say that Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou had—"

"I will discuss it with Unohana-taichou and get back to you based on her recommendations."

"With all due respect, soutaichou-sama, we both already know what her 'recommendation' will be."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"She will never let me get anywhere nearher and I will need to, to get the samples—"

"I will speak with Unohana-taichou, and let you know. In the mean time, devote yourself to finding out as much as you can about the sudden trace of reiatsu."

"It would be easier if you would just let me—"

"-Thank you for your presence, Kurotsuchi-taichou. Do not let me keep you away from your research."

"…Very well, very well. Let us hope that nothing serious happens before common sense is seen and the girl is cleared for my examination."

"Good day, Kurotsuchi-taichou." The dismissal was clear, and all that the scientist could do was incline his head curtly, before turning and leaving the room briskly.

Honestly, did no one understand the art of scientific research?

* * *

**At the Kuchiki estate:**

"—there does not seem to be any lasting damage, but I was informed that we may need to increase the amount we are paying them if we wish to keep being supplied with their produce," said the elderly man as he poured more of the fragrant green tea into the heavily patterned bowl that the kitchen staff had apparently selected for the noble that morning. "While their produce is of exceptional quality," he continued, "and admittedly, has not disappointed us over the centuries, the price they are asking us for it is rather steep."

There was the rustle of fabric from behind the two panel screen that the noble had slipped behind upon returning to his room after performing his morning cleansing routine.

"Yet they have been supplying the estate with their produce from even before I was born," commented the noble, as he adjusted the sleeves of the black outer layer that made up the top part of his _shihakushou_. Satisfied, he moved on to the hakama he had been holding up with one hand, swiftly tying the white obi around his waist, before bringing the ties forward to knot them over the obi-knot, "And, as you said, they have not disappointed us." He was silent as he continued securing the ties to his hakama, working with practised fingers, "I suppose that the price increase they wish for came about as a result of the difficult times that they are no doubt going through at the moment. The war was not kind to anyone, and did not distinguish those able to fight from the farmers who should never have been a part of the fighting."

Ohayashi Manabu nodded.

"That is true, and yet, I am certain that there will be others who would be willing to supply us with what we need—"

"-No," cut in the noble, as he stepped out from behind the folding screen, adjusting his sleeves for the last time, "We will keep to the agreement that has long since existed between them and the Kuchiki estate." He shook his head as the elderly man looked about to protest, "For a while, we will pay them at the increased rate they requested, but once things start settling down again, as they will do, we will attempt to reach a compromise and lower the price from what they have asked."

Stopping by the low table, he picked up the bowl of tea, grimacing as his eyes once again took in the rather garish item, before uncharacteristically downing the liquid in one go. "I understand your concerns, Manabu-san, truly I do, just as I understand that you only have the best interests of the Clan and its welfare at heart. But…people are still suffering from the war, needing to rebuild their lives. Let them have this one until they are capable of standing on their own feet again."

Holding back a sigh, Manabu nodded, though his eyebrows twitched; sometimes, he wondered if the boy was not too lenient with matters that he should be firm on.

Looking to the noble again, he couldn't stop his lips from twitching as he saw him glare at the empty bowl of tea as he set it back down on the tray.

"Does the design not appeal to you, Byakuya-sama?" he inquired lightly, "The kitchen staff certainly seemed to think that you would appreciate its…vitality," he commented, earning himself a _look_, before the noble walked away to pick up his Zanpakutou from where it rested by his futon. "If I may ask, how are your injuries, Byakuya-sama? Are they giving you any pain?"

The dark haired man shook his head, glad that his back was towards his older companion, for it meant he would not have been able to see the discomfited expression that crossed his face as he bent to retrieve his sword.

Let that be the last time he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts while engaged in a duel _Zaraki Kenpachi_, of all people.

"No," he answered, turning back around with his sword in his hand.

"Would it not be best to see Unohana-taichou, just to be certain?"

"No," said Byakuya, resisting the urge to groan at the thought of the 4th Division's Captain and what questions she would have for him—questions concerning what he had done to get injured in the first place, and also about what he was doing concerning her patient. Dismissing the thought from his head, he turned moved towards the door, stepping outside and not bothering to close the door behind him as he and the elderly man made their way towards whichever room his breakfast had been prepared in.

He was still tired, and not entirely pleased with how he had been awakened _right_ when he had managed to drift off into a light slumber that he had wanted to indulge in.

Manabu-san, he knew, was not at fault; it was after all a routine that they had long since established when he had first been appointed Head of the Kuchiki clan. In fact, he supposed he ought to be grateful to the man, for he was quite sure that he would have slept in for more than a moment or two as he had intended, had he not been roused by the man's presence and knocks on the door.

Wincing at the ache that shot from his shoulder and down his arm as he attempted to secure his Zanpakutou at his waist, he decided to hold onto the sword for the moment, hoping that the elderly man had not noticed. He probably had, but, as was his way, he was possibly waiting for him to—

His eyes narrowed as he spotted the two figures heading towards them from the other end of the corridor. He dismissed the slightly older, darker haired figure with ease, focusing instead on the slightly shorter, long haired girl who was following her.

As usual, her head was lowered, with her gaze, he guessed, fixed on the ground. She was wobbling still, he noticed with a frown that deepened when he saw the quickened pace that the other woman seemed to be setting. Even from where he was, he could tell that it was a pace that was uncomfortable and impossible for the girl to keep up with.

He slowed his own strides as he continued to make his way down the corridor, eyes fixed on the pair heading towards him, when the dark haired woman looked up.

"Byakuya-sama," she greeted, descending into quick bow before she straightened once more. He nodded vaguely at her, his eyes resting instead on the girl standing behind her.

She looked up—at the mention of his name, he supposed—and though there were no tears in her eyes as he met their gaze, he did notice how they widened. The grey eyes flickered over to the kimono-clad lady who, he noticed with some dissatisfaction, was not looking too kindly at her.

"B-Byakuya-san," she managed, tearing her eyes away from the lady, "Good morning." The smile that she attempted to fix on her face was pathetic, but he did not point it out to her. He liked to think that he was not so cruel as to be the cause for yet another bout of tears.

"Inoue-san," he said quietly, nodding as he returned her greeting, before turning to the dark haired woman, "Is there a problem?" he queried, curtly, causing her to shake her head quickly.

"Not at all, Byakuya-sama. I was simply leading Inoue-san back to her room, so that she may have her breakfast in peace," she answered. He did not know why, but the answer made his frown deepen.

Have her breakfast in _peace_?

She was surrounded by nothing but peace in the estate; why would she want more of it?

"In that case," commented Manabu, stepping forward before an awkward silence descended upon them, "Michiko-san, why don't you continue on your way? It would not do for Inoue-san's food to get cold, now, would it?" He smiled kindly at the girl, though she fidgeted at the action, lifting a hand to brush back wet strands of her hair.

"Of course, Ohayashi-san," said the dark haired lady, hurriedly, before she turned to the girl, "Inoue-san?" she gestured forward with a hand, indicating that they should be on their way.

The noble wondered if he was the only one who could see the hesitance in her eyes. Surely, as wide as those grey eyes were, it was difficult for either of the other two to miss?

"Y-Yes, sorry," mumbled the girl, her head lowered again as she made to move after her escort.

Smoky, blue-grey eyes narrowed in mild confusion as the pair moved past them, though that quickly changed into a familiar form of irritation.

"Inoue-san," he called out, halting their progress and not quite able to bring himself to care. Instead, he turned his head so that he could see her over his shoulder, "Did you not have your dinner in your room last night?" There was a pause before she nodded, her eyes flitting to his before she looked back down. He did not continue, awaiting a verbal response. "Inoue-san?" he repeated, when he received none.

"Y-Yes, I did," she answered softly, her eyes moving from one side of the corridor to the other, as though searching for an escape route. He was not quite sure as to why the very idea appalled him. Was he really that…intimidating?

"Do you…have a preference for having your meals in your room?" he queried, almost hesitantly, and he knew that he had been right to second-guess what he was going to say when he felt the weight of Manabu-san's surprised gaze.

But he chose to keep his attention fixed on the wide, so very wide, grey eyes instead.

"I—" she stopped just as soon as she started, her fingers digging in to the material of her light yukata. He did not like the glance she shot at the frowning dark haired lady standing beside her.

"Inoue-san always has her meals in her room, Byakuya-sama," cut in Manabu, saving the girl from any further embarrassment, "It has always been that way." The noble's eyebrows rose as he shifted his attention to the elderly man. _Always? _"It seems that she prefers the peace and quiet her room can offer her, isn't that right, Inoue-san?"

Why would she 'prefer' the peace and quiet when it would only remind her of her situation and her loneliness? "We have always served her meals in her room, Byakuya-sama," continued Manabu, directing the noble's attention to him once again, "Forgive me if…that was wrong, but…I had thought that it would be for the best."

He paused there, as though juggling with something in his head, before he spoke again, "You did not seem comfortable in her presence, and we did not wish to inconvenience you with it. Equally, we thought that it was best for her to be seen around as little as was possible, for her own safety… Forgive me, I had only thought that it was what you wanted…"

Byakuya could only stare at the man, a sense of discomfort creeping along the back of his neck.

Was it truly—had he truly been incapable of holding back his discomfort? Yes, yes of course he had been. Had the girl herself not noticed it, when she had told him that she had not wanted him to feel uncomfortable in his own home?

He was not used to the shameful feeling that sparked to life within him. He did not wish to be acquainted with it, not now, or ever.

_I truly _am_ the worst possible person for this…duty_, he thought, before he turned to look back at the girl who, of course, had her head lowered again. He had never once imagined that his discomfort would have meant keeping the girl confined in her room. And perhaps she had subconsciously confined herself within the walls of her room, knowing this?

"See to it that whatever was prepared for her meal is removed from her room," he said quietly, "There are far better ways to begin a new day than by confining yourself to a room that holds nothing of interest within its walls."

"Byakuya-sama?" questioned the dark haired lady, haltingly, as the noble fixed her with a stern look.

"There are other rooms where she can have her meals, are there not? You cannot mean to tell me that every single room we have is otherwise occupied?" The woman shook her head.

"No, but…it will take some time to prepare…" she trailed off, her eyes moving to the elderly man, as though for help, "And she really didn't seem to mind eating in her room, so really, it would be a waste of…her time…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper as the noble's eyes narrowed. _She_, he thought, _is standing right next to you._

"Inoue-san?" Her shoulders were tensed, and her eyes still fixed on the ground, but he ignored it all, "Would you prefer to have your breakfast in your room, or would you prefer a different location?"

_Speak your mind_, he ordered her mentally,_ do not foolishly accept whatever is mentioned to you. You ought to know yourself well enough to know what you want to do._

"I…I would…" she paused, and he watched as she glanced up at him briefly, from behind the strands of her damp hair that fell into her eyes, "I…"

_Sometime within this century would be helpful_, he thought to himself. "A—A different location would…would be nice…" Childishly triumphant blue-grey eyes flittered towards the surprised dark haired woman, before the whisper reached his ears, "but I…wouldn't want to cause any trouble…"

Fidgeting under his gaze, the dark haired woman shook her head.

"It –it wouldn't be any trouble, Inoue-san," she managed, "It would only take some time, to prepare a room for you, so—"

_Oh for the love of—. _

"There is no need for that," cut in the noble before he could lose his nerve and flash-step to the 1st Division and _plead_ with its Captain to relieve him of this particular task because it just was not right, or normal, or as simple as he might have thought it would be. "You," he directed towards the other woman, "will go and retrieve her food. I am sure that my breakfast is being served in a room that has already been…_prepared_?"

Paling, the dark haired woman nodded.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," she said, before she turned and made haste down the corridor. A small, startled sound escaped the bright haired girl's lips as she turned to follow her, wobbling and wincing as she turned too fast for her unsteady legs.

A hand shot out, grasping her by the elbow, steadying her and halting her progress. She looked down at the hand, adorned with a pristine, fingerless white glove, before she glanced at the noble.

"It seems that you will be eating with me, Inoue-san," said Byakuya, pausing before he posed the awkward question of, "would that be to your liking?" When she did not answer, except to stare at him with impossibly wide eyes, he thought that he had, perhaps, gotten ahead of himself.

What if she did not wish to eat in his presence? Why had he not considered that? Would _he _want to spend any time in the presence of someone who treated him in the manner that he had treated her?

He resisted the urge to close his eyes as she remained quiet. This was why he never tried to be…nice—it was difficult to say what would come out of it. "I have been too presumptuous, Inoue-san. You may, of course, choose to have your meal elsewhere, in the peace and—"

"_No!_"

His eyes dropped to his hand, seeing the pale, shaking fingers tightened around it. "I don't—I don't want to…" The grip on his hand, he noted vaguely, was stronger than he would ever have thought her capable of, "I don't want to be… I don't want to eat alone…" Drawing his eyes up, he was just in time to see her swallow visibly, "Please, if…if you don't mind, Byakuya-san." Her voice was quivering, though her cheeks remained thankfully dry, "I won't say a word. I—I'll be quiet. You won't even…know that I'm there, I…I just—"

He held up his other hand, only to pause when he felt the girl stiffen. Realising that he had his Zanpakutou gripped in the hand, he lowered it quickly, not quite liking the thought of her thinking he had meant to…_use it_ on her.

"You need not go that far," he said quietly, "Just as you need not feel as though you cannot make requests of your own—such as a request to have any of your meals elsewhere. I told you when you were brought here that all you had to do was _ask_ someone if you wanted something in particular." Yet, even as he reminded her of this, he knew that she would not heed his words.

She would not make many any such requests, not of him and not of anyone else. "Come," he said, trying to turn around but being pulled to a halt by the grip she still had on his hand. "Let's go, Inoue-san," he said, as he tried to politely extricate his hand from her elbow, "Inoue-san. _Inoue-san_."

She gave a start, blinking up at him for a moment. _'Let go of my hand!'_ was what he wanted to demand, but as she continued to blink up at him, he found himself saying, "We should…keep moving," instead, much to his chagrin. Yes, because _that _made a lot of sense when trying to tell someone to release his hand so that he could walk away.

Orihime nodded, though her eyes dropped down to the hand on her elbow; the same one that she gripped in her hand. A puzzled expression crossed her face as she moved her fingers, adjusting the tight grip she had on the limb.

A trifle more than irritated, the noble fought back an uncharacteristic scowl. "Inoue-san, is something the matter?" It took a long moment for her to look back up at him; a long, rather uncomfortable moment as her fingers continued to adjust their hold on his hand, tightening their grip for a moment moment, before loosening it in the next.

"I… I felt…" she trailed off, glancing down to his hand once more, "I thought—I thought I felt it," she murmured, almost in a whisper, causing him to duck his head to hear her better, "I thought I felt _him_… but…"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her broken, whispered words. _Felt what? _Or rather, felt _who_?

Just when he opened his mouth to question her, her head flew up. He caught the mortified flush that covered her cheeks as she quickly removed her hand from his, allowing him to release the grip he had on her elbow. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean—"

"-It's fine, Inoue-san," he said, as calmly as he could while he resisted the urge to look at his hand.

"But I really _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to—I just thought that I felt him there, just for a moment but…but…that was probably my imagination…" her eyes lowered to the ground again, but it did not bother the noble as he allowed himself to stare at his hand.

She had felt something…? He could feel nothing from his hand; certainly nothing that she could have presumed to feel. What was she talking about?

It was just a hand, he thought, albeit a touch warily, a normal, pale, gloved hand. There was nothing special about it.

"Byakuya-sama…?" Nodding at the elderly man, he turned back around, grateful for his familiar voice.

"Yes, let's go, Manabu-san," he said, as he started moving. He was already late as it was—not that he had set hours, or that anyone would be keeping track of them, but he did have his own routine…one that he _never_ changed. "Inoue-san," he called, not quite wanting to have to pull her along with them, "if you would come with us—" he flinched at the sudden pain that shot down his arm as he gestured with his left hand for Manabu-san to lead the way, "—your breakfast will no doubt be—"

He stopped abruptly, his eyes falling to his hand. Taking in his left hand and the Zanpakutou he was holding in its grip, he slowly transferred his gaze to his unoccupied right hand. For it was that hand that had gripped the girl's elbow, and that had, in turn, been gripped by the girl.

She had _felt something_—a 'him', apparently—in that hand. Even if he could sense nothing out of the ordinary…

Smoky eyes turned to his left hand before moving again to his right.

Although he held onto the sword with the other hand, it was with his _right _hand that he wielded his Zanpakutou.

His right hand.

It had been his right hand, gripping his sword as he attempted to deflect as much of Zaraki-taichou's strike to his shoulder as he could, that had caught his attention during the fight.

The weak, flickering, pale yellow light he had seen had formed around his _right hand_.

And this girl had held onto that same hand, seeming to believe that she had felt… 'him' in it…

He turned to look at her, only to find her staring right back at him with a lost expression on her face—an expression that did nothing to appease the wave of apprehension that was beginning to surge within him.

"A-Ah, sorry, Byakuya-san," she stammered, her face clearing as she wobbled towards him, "You're probably hungry…"

He could only nod, his thoughts too far away to focus fully on her. At Manabu-san's soft cough, he blinked, realising that he was standing still, more or less gaping at the girl.

Swallowing, he cleared his thoughts as best as he could, carefully wiping his face clear of whatever emotion might have been on it.

"Let's go, then," he agreed softly, as they set off again.

* * *

**At the Vice-captain's meeting:**

"—the reports from the 7th Division have indicated that there are still minor disturbances occurring within various districts in Rukongai," she said, addressing the whole room, "Now, while that should be expected, given everything that has happened, an analysis of the reports—made by Kira-fukutaichou, even if he was not allowed to attend this meeting—indicate that, as of late, the disturbances have been getting closer and closer to the four gates leading to Seireitei. I was led to believe that Kira-fukutaichou informed you of this, am I correct, Iba-fukutaichou?" There was a moment's pause. "Am I correct, Iba-fukutaichou?"

Silence descended within the room as the light snores reached everyone's ears. Distracted as he was, Renji didn't particularly care much about it, though he was quite certain that Iba was going to regret turning up to the meeting drunk _and_ falling asleep on the 8th Division's Vice-captain. Even her _Captain_ knew not to get on her bad side-though it didn't seem to stop him from irritating her occassionally, just for the heck of it.

"Iba-san," called Isane, from where she was seated, "_Iba-san_." She nudged him, making the dark haired man sit up, cringing as he did so.

"Wha-?"

Nanao's glasses glinted as she stared at the man.

"What? _What_?" she echoed, "You _fell asleep_, Iba-fukutaichou. How would you explain that?" The 7th Division's Vice-captain looked horrified for a moment, before he swallowed.

"Uhh…I…I'm sss…sure I didn't…" he slurred, before he snapped his mouth shut. Sending Nanao an apologetic smile, Isane dug into the sleeve of her _shihakushou_, before pulling out a small vial, which she handed to him.

"Drink it," she said, nodding, "It will at least make the headache go away." With a grateful glance at her, Iba uncapped the vial and tipped its contents down his throat.

Fixing him a less than amused stare for a moment longer, Nanao turned back to the papers in her head.

"Very well, as I was saying," she repeated, through gritted teeth, "these disturbances—"

"Ah!" All eyes turned to the well-endowed Vice-captain at her exclamation. "Nanao-chan, where's Kusajishi?" asked Matsumoto, finally identifying the missing piece that had been troubling her from the moment the meeting had begun. She should have realised it early, with the atmosphere bereft of high-pitched giggles.

Nanao sighed, looking very much as though she would like to engage in something…violent.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou was of the opinion that today's weather was much too nice to be seated indoors, and has chosen to…be elsewhere."

"Eh?" Hisagi blinked.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou's mind works in strange ways, Hisagi-fukutaichou." None of the gathered Vice-captain's had anything to say to that.

"I can still sense her reiatsu nearby," commented Matsumoto, "She's close by, isn't she?"

The bespectacled woman nodded with a heavy sigh, tightening her grip on the papers she held in her hands.

"She thought," she began, knowing exactly what would happen once she was done, "that a seat on the roof would better enable her to bask in the cool winds blowing about."

"What?"

"The _roof_?"

"Is she out of her mind?"

"But that's—it's not—!"

"Believe me," cut in Nanao, "I had the same reactions, but, as she assured me, she is quite capable of taking care of herself." A hard expression crossed her face, "And I would find it difficult to find a single soul who thinks that to be a lie, particularly after what she has been through, and how she has come through it all."

Hisagi was the first to nod.

"Definitely," he said, "but…it's not exactly _her abilities_ that I'm worried about…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm more worried about what Zaraki-taichou will do to each and every one of us if he finds out that we knew what she was doing and still went ahead and let her."

"And if something happens to her…" started Iba Tetsuzaemon, voice not as slurred as it had been before, though it trailed off as he shuddered.

The 8th Division's Vice-captain frowned as she slammed her hand against the desk, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Do not take her for a weak fool," she reprimanded those in the room, fixing each of them with a stern glare, "In any case, I declare that subject closed—_yes_, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, _closed_. And if no one else has any pressing questions, I would appreciate it if we could get back to this meeting. I am sure that we all have other places to be, and other things we would much rather be doing."

Isane nodded.

"That's true," she said, "Unohana-taichou said that she'd be going on her rounds this morning, so I need to be back at the Relief Station as soon as possible."

Nanao nodded.

"If this runs for longer than we expect it to, feel free to leave when you wish to, Isane-fukutaichou," she said, understanding that, of all the other Divisions, the 4th was the one that could least deal without having one of its two Captains within its boundaries. Not simply because of the numerous patients that still reside there, but also due to the relatively new practice of opening up the Relief Station doors to citizens of Rukongai, who needed the kind of medical aid that their districts could not provide.

For, though checks were done on those who were permitted to enter Seireitei for medicinal reasons, it was still difficult to sniff out who was trouble, and who was not. Particularly with the less-than-impressive feelings that the general populace seemed to have for the Shinigami within Seireitei.

Renji stiffened as his eyes casually landed on the abnormally tall, pale haired Vice-captain of the 4th Division, watching as she Nanao engaged in a…conversation, of sorts.

The letter…it had mentioned something about _Isane_ and her treatment. And Hanatarou had given him the package—salves and letter inside the wrapping—saying that 'Kotetsu-fukutaichou' had forgotten to take it with her when she had begun her rounds, and therefore, requested him to deliver the package to the 6th Division's Captain.

Which could only mean that she knew; that she, too, had known about Inoue…and that she, too, had _kept it secret_.

The rational part of his mind told him that it was obvious that the 4th Division's Vice-captain would know about what was going on—she was a healer herself, wasn't she? And it was probably only natural for Unohana-taichou to let her in on what was going on regarding the lone human within, or previously within, the Relief Station.

A scowl spread across his lips as his mind wandered further. Hell, even _Yamada Hanatarou_ had known—and no one had bothered to mention it to him? _Shit_. His Captain knew, he _knew_, that he was…concerned about the girl. Yeah, she may not be his best-friend, or even a…friend, if he paused to think about it, but she was still someone he knew wasn't she?

She was someone he knew, and someone he knew to be innocent and in possession of, perhaps, one of the purest hearts he had ever come across.

Hell, he had been willing to go to Hueco Mundo to get her back and to prove wrong the ones who thought she had betrayed them! Granted, his friendship with Ichigo and Rukia—who were in turn greatly concerned about Inoue—had made up a big part of his reasons for wanting to get her out of that damned place…but he truly _had_ wanted her safe. Because she was not made to ever even glimpse the environment of Hueco Mundo, much less to _be _there, in captivity. No one was, and definitely not someone like her.

And his Captain _knew_ that he was acquainted with her, he knew that he was, in turn, close to Rukia and Ichigo, even Sado and Ishida, and still, _still_, he hadn't seen fit to inform him that the girl those in Karakura still pined over was _awake_ and _well _and _staying with him_.

It all made sense, he thought, as his hands clenched into fists under the table. That time, when he and Matsumoto-san had drunkenly ended up within the 13th Division's barracks…he had been quite sure that he had seen Inoue Orihime standing before him as he ran to Ukitake-taichou seeking protection from his livid Captain.

But he must have…passed out, or something, because when he next woke, he was back in the 6th Division with a hangover and the image of a pale, thin, wide-eyed girl in his mind.

And what had his Captain told him when he had asked him about it? That he'd been drunk and had probably been seeing things.

That…that—! She had probably been awake all along, and he had, obviously, _known, _all along, and he had still chosen to lie.

And, now that he thought about it, why was everything about Inoue being kept so…quiet? Shouldn't they be rejoicing that she was indeed awake, as opposed to…hiding her from those who knew her?

It unsettled him and infuriated him all at once. And it didn't help when he looked across the table at the 4th Division's Vice-captain, knowing that she, too, was involved in hiding things from the rest of them.

Hadn't they agreed that they wouldn't do that anymore? Ever since what had happened with Aizen and the others, hadn't they all agreed to not keep secrets amongst themselves, unless they were personal ones?

"-rai-fukutaichou. _Abarai-fukutaichou_." It was only when Matsumoto kindly poked him in the ribs that he gave a start, pulling away from his suddenly infuriated thoughts. He held back a groan as he looked to the bespectacled woman standing at the head of the table, taking in the less than impressed expression on her face.

"Sorry, Ise-san," he said, as nicely as he could manage, "I was listenin'…"

'_I'm sure you were,'_ was how he interpreted the look she sent him, but she didn't verbalise the comment, choosing instead to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well?" pressed the bespectacled woman, quirking an eyebrow at him as he stared blankly at her.

"Uh…" he glanced at Matsumoto out of the corner of his eye, taking in how she shook her head at him, though her eyes twinkled.

"Sasakibe-san was asking if you could pass a message onto Kuchiki-taichou for him," she supplied, mistaking the reason behind his narrowed eyes, "Oh come now, Kuchiki-taichou isn't _that_ bad. Sure, he may not talk much, and he may be arrogant and infuriating to work with if you're the type of person who, you know, _has a life_…but he's a pretty awesome Captain you know, so—"

Matsumoto stopped abruptly when the sound of a chair scraping roughly against the floor reached her ears just as Renji pulled himself to his feet. "…Renji?" she asked, surprised as she took in the dark expression on her friend's face, "Uhm, is this about what I said? I'm sorry. I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou has a life, so—"

When she stopped this time, it was because the 6th Division's Vice-captain hadn't bothered to stick around and listen to her. Instead, he'd turned on his heel and stalked out of the conference hall they were all gathered in, leaving behind a rather astonished group of Vice-captains.

Staring after the path her friend had taken, Matsumoto glanced across the table, meeting Hisagi's surprised expression with her own.

What had _that_ been about? "…Well," she said, breaking the silence, "that was kind of rude. I didn't mean to insult Kuchiki-taichou. Who _wouldn't_ want to work with him? In 'close quarters' too?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"R-Rangiku-san!" stammered Nanao, tearing her attention from trying to figure out what, exactly, had just happened, "T-That's-! He's a Captain, you shouldn't say such things!"

Even as she teased her friend some more, hoping to rile her up, Matsumoto knew that something was wrong. She was going to be paying Renji a visit once the meeting was done, and something told her that Hisagi might be joining her there. She would have gone after him right away, but that would probably draw too much attention to him and his sudden, strange behaviour.

_Oh Renji, _she thought with an inward sigh, _I hope you're not having issues with Kuchiki-taichou again. Sometimes, it seems like you're _looking_ for a reason to be at odds with him…_

* * *

**A/N**

From the beginning of this chapter, I wanted to portray a marginally different side of Byakuya's character. One that's slowly starting to get mentally and emotionally tired, what with issues that he has to deal with at present, and issues he may not have fully dealt with from the past. He's got too much going on at the moment and it's slowly starting to overwhelm him, I think.

And Orihime, well, she's trying to move forward, which is always good for both her and those around her. As for her thoughts at the beginning of the chapter, regarding Rukia and her past-well, I just assumed that she had heard most of what Byakuya was telling Rukia right after Aizen, Gin and Tousen left Seireitei. If Ichigo heard the whole tale while he was lying down nearby, being healed by Orihime...well, in my mind, she heard bits and pieces of it, though she was more focused on healing her friend at the time. Does that make sense?

That's about it from me here.

'Till next time!

Siriusgirl1


	19. What Have You Done to Me?

**A/N**

We, my dear readers, have reached 300 reviews. 300—and I am still amazed (and worried about disappointing you all…but that's not the way to go about things, is it?) Thank you all so much for your continued reading, reviews, and comments. We need more fics with these two characters, I tell you!

And speaking of reviews, I know that no one would have received any review responses for the previous chapter. Things have just been a bit more hectic at uni than they have any right to be, with just three weeks left of classes for the semester, and with the sneaky way that assignments and presentations have of sneaking up on you before you know it (_cue panicked screams_). I barely even had the time to enjoy last week's _Bleach _chapter, or squeal over our dear Byakuya (who, despite his…changed appearance is still an intriguing mix of cool, badass and _awesome _when it comes to his words!)

By Thursday this week, though, I should have a small stretch of free time, so rest assured that you will receive your review responses (and answers to the questions asked, where it's possible to give them without spoiling the plot) then. Because your input is very much appreciated.

On to the chapter, then!

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**: **What Have You Done to Me?**

Though the table before him was laden with food that was both pleasantly warm and smelled as good as it usually did, the dark haired noble refrained from touching any of it.

Seeing how the girl seated opposite him had not yet been brought her breakfast, it would be quite rude of him to begin his own meal, leaving her to watch. That was certainly not a manner in which a good host should act.

Instead, he had chosen to sit still, allowing one of the serving staff to pour another serving of warm green tea into his bowl—which was less…garish this time—before directing her to do the same for the girl he was, for all intents and purposes, eating with. Though…he was not _truly_ eating with her; he had simply wanted her to be given the opportunity to have her meal away from the confines of her room.

_Ah, but whose fault was it that she kept confining herself to her room?_

He refused to give in to the feeling of discomfort that attempted to raise its ugly head within him—but his will must have failed him somewhat, for he could feel that same sense of shame burning its way up the back of his neck as he recalled Manabu-san's earlier words.

He did not bother to take the time to wonder if _he_ had truly been the cause of the increased discomfort the girl had had to be put through.

For, although he had briefed Manabu-san and the staff at the Kuchiki estate prior to bringing the girl to his home, he had not exactly told them to welcome her with open arms. Not particularly.

Oh, he had told them that she was a guest—_his_ guest, in fact—which should have been enough on its own.

(_"Of course, Byakuya-sama, we will make sure that she wants for nothing,"_ they had said)

He had also informed them that there would be consequences if they so much as breathed word of her presence at the estate to anyone not working within its boundaries. Given how divided the opinion on the very presence of the girl in Seireitei, comatose though she had been at the time, was, he did not need for news of her awakening to spread and thereby bring with it another set of problems that he would have to deal with.

(_"You have our word, Byakuya-sama, we will not speak of this to a single soul," _they had said)

And, finally, he had told them that she was not allowed to leave the estate, no matter what the reason. Unless she was accompanied by Unohana-taichou, or himself—which, of course, would not be an issue for them to worry about—they were not to allow her to leave the estate if they were to catch a glimpse of her attempting to do so.

(_"Rest assured, Byakuya-sama, that we will keep an eye on her and ensure that all goes well,"_ they had said)

He frowned suddenly.

Now that he thought about it, he had not specifically instructed them to…be _nice_ to her, had he? He supposed he could say that he thought the 'be nice' was more or less…included when he informed them all that she was _his_ guest.

After all, whether she was his guest or not, was it not rational to expect that a guest would be treated well no matter who they were or where they were staying?

_Excuses_, sang a familiar voice in his head, and…it shamed him even more to realise that it was, perhaps, quite right in saying so.

He had never once said 'treat her well', or even indicated that he wished to 'treat her well'…so what else was he to expect? If they were all simply following the example that he set when it came to dealing with her, then it was quite clear where they had gotten the idea that he was displeased with her presence from.

True, he had not interacted with her as often as Unohana-taichou might have liked, but the times that he had seen her, or spoken to her—or attempted to dine with her…_no_, _do not go there, that was days ago_—had not shown anything more than his barely civil treatment of her.

He was the head of the household, of the Clan, was he not? It was only natural that the servants would take after him, and do as he did. There was no reason, there _could be_ no reason for him to not have thought about that fact.

So.

_So, _in the end, it all came back to him.

And this irked him more than it had any right to.

His smoky eyes drifted over the rim of his bowl of tea, flitting towards the girl who—_for the love of…!—_had her head bowed, staring either at the table, her knees, or the tatami covered floor. He did not particularly feel like guessing which one it was.

But this was getting ridiculous!

And the nagging sensation in his gut that prodded him to say something, _any_thing, to break through the suffocating silence was not very comfortable.

"…" His mouth closed just as quickly as it had dropped open, and he took a longer moment than was necessary to lower his tea back onto the table.

What, exactly, was he meant to say? Was this one of those moments where he was meant to engage in small talk?

He had never really seen much of a point in initiating small talk, much to the chagrin of his stern tutors. It was a waste of time and energy and, quite frankly, one was better off stating exactly what he or she wanted, as opposed to hiding behind unrelated questions about the weather, or about the other's good health or something even more ridiculous.

His grandfather had been inclined to agree with him, though he had been of the opinion that there were likely to be some tricky situations where small talk would prove invaluable. Given his present situation, he might have found himself agreeing with the wise man…if it was not for the fact that something held him back from doing so.

(He could not say what it was, but he had an inkling that it was his pride)

_This is not helping_, he told himself with a quick shake of the head, blinking once as though to clear away his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he looked to the girl's bowed head again.

"Is…the tea to your liking?"

Was that_,_ asked a suspiciously smug voice in his head, truly the best that he could do?

He ignored this voice in favour of keeping his gaze fixed on the girl, watching as she gave a very visible start, before raising her head just enough so that she could peer at him through the still-damp strands of hair that fell into her eyes.

"Y-Yes, it is," she said with a stutter, "…thank you."

He nodded, not feeling much better than he had before he had spoken.

"That is good," he murmured, forced to lower his gaze to the table when that same, almost oppressive silence fell upon them once more. When had silence been _oppressive_, like it was now? "Would you like some more?"

She shook her head slowly, gripping the bowl of tea in her hands.

"N-No." There was a moment's pause, "thank you."

"…Are you…sure?" He almost wished he had paid attention to his old tutors and their instructions on how to conduct small talk. _Almost_.

"Yes, t-thank you."

He frowned.

"There is no need to express your gratitude so often, Inoue-san," he said, before he could quite stop himself, causing him to heave an inward sigh as he saw her shoulders tense, "Not that I am trying, in any way, to…—"

"Sorry."

"Nor is there any need for you to apologise every time you—" this time, he stopped himself before he could finish the admonishment, though it did not leave him feeling any better, for he should not have even _started_ it in the first place. Had he not decided that he would at least _try_ and keep himself under control when it came to whatever it was about this girl that irked him so? Particularly after what had happened when he had not managed to do so before? "I do not—"

"—It's not like I…I _mean_ to, Byakuya-san," she said quietly, her eyes fixed on the bowl in her hands, "Apologise, I mean. It just… I just… it just comes out…you know?"

No, he certainly did not know, nor did he wish to, for it served no purpose to him or his life, so if the _slow_ serving woman could just _get here_ with the girl's meal, then he could start on his own, perhaps with a bit less grace than he usually ate with, and then _leave_.

"…You are implying that it is a reflex, of sorts?"

Oh, how wonderful. His mouth seemed to have gained a mind of its own.

She tilted her head to a side, though her gaze was still fixed on her tea.

"Not really, it just… if I can't think of anything else, then I… the words just...come out, I guess…" She paused there, "Well, I suppose it _is _a…reflex…"

"So, this would mean that any apologies you stammer out have no real meaning behind them?" Her head snapped up at that, and he arched an eyebrow at the look on her face, before deciding to elaborate, "If you apologise when nothing else comes to mind—thereby making it a _reflex_—then it is only logical to assume that the words have no value to them."

Grey eyes widened so fast that the dark haired noble wondered if he should not have kept his mouth shut.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like—I _do_ mean it when I… I mean, I don't—I'm not _just_ saying it for the sake of… Oh, well, I suppose sometimes, it may seem like that, but I—I really—" He cringed as she almost tipped over the bowl of tea resting on her lap, in her rather energetic attempt to disagree with him.

"It is fine, I did not mean—"

"-No, Byakuya-san, it's not—I really _do_ mean it when I—"

"-As I said, it is fine, Inoue-san. _Inoue-san_," he paused, watching as she stopped abruptly, her breath coming fast as she stared at him in something akin to horror, "it is fine. You need not…explain-" he raised a hand as her mouth opened again, "please," he muttered, reluctantly.

_Before you manage to burn yourself with your tea, or, even worse, knock the table over._

Silence fell upon them again, as the grey eyes slowly returned back to their normal size.

"A-Ah…sorry, Byakuya-sa—" She trailed off even as he raised his eyebrows. He noted idly that the faint red hue that streaked across her otherwise pale face was _definitely_ a change for the better; if only because it made her look more alive and on-the-mend, as opposed to the usual ghostly pallor that left her looking more like a lifeless doll, "I mean –I meant to say…well, I—"

"Inoue-san," he cut in, unable to stop himself as she lifted a hand to…do…something or the other, he did not know, "you are going to spill your—" he broke off with a heavy inward sigh as the bright haired girl let out a soft gasp, "—tea." He frowned across the table as he found himself unable to see where exactly the hot liquid had splashed, "Have you burned yourself?"

Her head was lowered as she shook her head quickly, though it did not do anything to vanish his frown, "Inoue-san, I would appreciate it if you were honest with me. I am drinking the same tea that you had in that bowl, therefore I know that it is rather hot. Now, have you burned yourself?"

She shook her head again, causing his frown to deepen. It was too much. He could not, he _could not_, deal with this. Not at this early hour in the morning and, quite possibly, not _ever_. "Inoue-san—"

"-It's fine, Byakuya-san, really," she said, "I…I just spilled a little on my clothes. That's all."

Short of either leaning over the table, or standing and moving to her side, he had no way of confirming that—but he found that it would have to do. For the idea of performing either of the two acts did not appeal to him in the slightest.

…It was not as though he cared if she burnt herself with tea while foolishly trying to continue a speech that made no sense whatsoever. Because he did not. Care, that is. (He did not, he did not, he did not, he did _not_)

It was the sudden arrival of a figure, standing in the door way, that caught the noble's attention. Turning his head, he saw that it was the same dark haired woman who had been escorting the girl back to her room a while ago.

"Forgive me for the delay, Byakuya-sama," she murmured respectfully, as she made her way inside the room, carefully handling the tray in her hands. Kneeling beside the table, she set the tray down on the free space before the bright haired girl, removing the empty bowl that would have had tea poured into it when she saw the bowl already clutched in the girl's hands.

When the extra bowl was set aside, along with the small pot of tea, she moved a respectful distance away from the table, "Was there anything else that you would like, Byakuya-sama?"

The dark haired noble's eyes had narrowed the moment the other woman had entered the room, and it had everything to do with her less than respectful dismissal of the girl's mere presence, than anything else.

Was it not _her_ meal that was being brought in? (It was)

Therefore, should not the apology, concerning the delay, be directed at _her_, rather than at him? (It should indeed)

And why was it that she was asking _him_ if there was anything else that he wanted, when, ideally, she should be asking that of the girl seated opposite him?

A quick look before him showed that the girl did not seem to be offended by this behaviour, though he should not have been as surprised at this discovery as he turned out to be. What else should he expect from her?

Shaking his head at the dark haired woman, he fixed her with a cool gaze.

"There is nothing that I require," he said coldly, "but…Inoue-san? Is there anything that you would like?" She was uncomfortable with the question, he knew she would be even before he saw her tensed shoulders, but he did not care. This manner of blatant, disrespectful behaviour was not to be condoned, not in _his_ household. "Inoue-san?"

She swallowed, shooting a nervous glance at the dark haired woman before she shook her head.

"N-No, I'm…fine, thanks," she stammered.

"Are you quite certain?" pressed Byakuya, aware that he should not need to do so, "If there is anything that you need, you should not hesitate to ask."

"I- I know, Byakuya-san…"

"Perhaps some more tea?"

"No," she repeated, "th-thank you."

Still not pleased but deciding that there was nothing he could do about it—there was, actually, something that he could do, but the day had only just started, for Senbonzakura's sake; must it already be full of conflict and discomfort and tension?—, the noble nodded.

"Then that is all," he said curtly, turning his attention away from the kimono-clad woman with a slight sneer on his lips. He heard the rustle of fabric as the woman inclined her head at him, before standing up.

"We will be just outside if you need anything, Byakuya-sama," she said quietly, before she moved towards the door once more. Again the noble's eyes narrowed. Did they not see that she was in the room with him? Did they not fully understand that she was his guest?

"Ah, ex…excuse-me…" stammered Orihime, making the noble look up at her and causing the dark haired woman to stop abruptly.

"Yes?"

Byakuya bristled at the marginally less than polite undertone in the question.

"Uh, I just… wanted to say thank you. F-For bringing my food h-here…" stammered the bright haired girl, meeting the other woman's gaze only for a moment before she quickly lowered her eyes to the floor, a peculiar flush spreading across her face. "Thank you, M-Michiko-san…"

The dark haired woman stiffened, which the girl must have noted out of the corner of her eye, for a mortified expression flashed across her face, "I'm sorry! I –I thought…since… before, that man called you M-Michiko-san, so I thought –I didn't mean…any disrespect…" Lowering her head so that her chin almost touched her chest, she managed to mumble another, "sorry," before silence reigned once more in the room.

"I was simply doing as I was asked, Inoue-san," said the dark haired woman, bowing at the noble once more before leaving the room.

A few tense moments passed by, during which the noble simply sat where he was, unmoving. His food—now rather colder than it had been before—lay untouched on the table as he stared at the girl's lowered head.

Why?

"Why did you do that?" he asked, a touch colder than he would have liked, judging from the way she tensed at the query. He did not receive an answer, but he was coming to realise that sometimes, when dealing with this particular individual, he should expect periods of silence before a word was spoken. Just as he was coming to realise that all he had to do was wait until she felt like speaking, as opposed to forcing it out of her.

… …

But, who was he attempting to fool? He did not have the patience, or the will, to sit before a lifeless _doll_ as she sat, as silent as the dead, before a table laden with both of their breakfasts. It was enough to make him lose his appetite. "Why did you do that?" he repeated, eyes boring holes into her bowed head.

He knew the exact moment when she attempted to speak, for she had to clear her throat once, then twice, before she was successful.

"I didn't…mean to offend her," she said, her voice so soft that, had he not been seated not too far from her, he knew he would have missed it, "Or you," she added, and, when she raised her head to look at him, he could see the shame filling those pale cheeks. "Sorry, Byakuya-san." There was a self-deprecating smile on her lips, "It seems… it seems that no matter what I do, or tell myself, or…or how hard I try, I still end up making things w-worse…"

He watched as she pulled herself to her feet, if awkwardly, and his eyes absently left her face to travel to the dark tea stain on the light-coloured fabric of her yukata. It would not come off easily, he thought idly, before his attention was drawn away from it when she bowed at him.

And when he said bowed, he meant _bowed_. Not the simply inclining of the head in a form of acknowledgement, but a full, bent-at-the-waist-with-the-head-down _bow_.

"What are you—"

"—I don't want to…to make your morning unpleasant, Byakuya-san. S-Sorry. I should have had my meal in my room after all…" The smile she directed at him as she straightened was one he would rather she had kept to herself, for it was so utterly insincere, that it sparked a familiar sense of irritation within him yet again. "H…Have a good day, Byakuya-san," she stammered, with another _ugly_ smile, before she turned and hobbled towards the doors.

He stared after her for half a moment, his eyes a fraction wider than they usually were, before the reality of it all settled in, and the smoky eyes hardened.

"Where do you think you are going, Inoue-san?" he asked, his voice low and his irritation growing when she continued to hobble towards the door. "Inoue-san, I believe that I asked you a—" Eyes narrowing even further, the noble directed his attention to his left, where another set of doors were wide open, giving him a good view of the picturesque garden that was accessible from the room. "Yes?" he inquired as the purple-clad figure knelt by the doors.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou is at the gates, Byakuya-sama," said the masked man, "He is requesting to meet with you."

The 6th Division's Captain wondered if the day could possibly get to a more irritating start. If it could, he did not want to know, thank you very much. Clenching his hands into fists under the cover of the table, he nodded at the guard awaiting his orders.

"Has he said why?"

"No, he would not tell us, Byakuya-sama, although…" the masked man trailed off, his shoulders tense, and the noble nodded at him to continue, "he seemed to be in a rather…good mood, Byakuya-sama."

"A good mood?" Now that, Byakuya knew, did _not_ bode well; not for anyone in general, but, given the fact that the Captain was standing outside _his_ gates, it could not bode well for him or for the girl staying with him.

"He was rather insistent on—" The noble raised a hand, stopping the guard.

"Tell him that I will see him shortly. He is not to be let inside the estate, understood?" Nodding, the guard disappeared just as suddenly as he had come, and the dark haired noble only gave the space he had been in previously a moment's glance, before directing his gaze to his right, where the other set of doors were.

She had stopped by the doors, though her head was turned to stare at…him? No, he concluded, her eyes were fixed on something behind him, though, when he turned to look, there was nothing that he could see that could have caught her interest. But from the way her eyes had widened again, he supposed that she had indeed seen _some_thing.

But that was not the issue here. "Inoue-san," he said, his voice controlled, much to his relief, "If you would please return to having your breakfast—" Brows twitching, the noble turned his head around again. "_Yes_?" he hissed, in a voice not quite as controlled.

"Forgive me, Byakuya-sama, but…Kurotsuchi-taichou refuses to leave the gates," said the guard, sounding apologetic, though it did nothing to stem the stronger spike of irritation within the noble.

_Of all the—_

Taking in a deep breath, the noble willed himself to count to five (for ten would be pushing it, given his current state of mind—and why did his shoulder decide that now was the best time to start throbbing anew? He had not even moved!) before he opened his steely eyes again.

At least the girl had not moved from where she was standing by the doors, eerily still.

"Did he at least say why it was that he must see me?" The moment the guard tensed, he knew that the 12th Division's Captain had indeed done so. Or that he had at least said _some_thing. "Did he?"

"He…" the guard trailed off, doing nothing to improve the noble's current mood.

"Be quick with it, if you please."

Still, the guard hesitated, looking up just enough for the noble to catch his eyes drifting to something over his shoulder. What on earth was he looking at?

"What, exactly, did he say?" he asked, wondering if everyone he came across that morning was trying to irritate him.

"…Are you certain you wish to—"

"_What, exactly, did he say?_" he repeated, his voice low and his limited patience running thin. Again, the other man's eyes moved, but he did not bother with the fact, simply intent on staring him down until he answered his question.

"He—he said that he was here to…" the masked man trailed off again, "Byakuya-sama, I do not think—"

"I asked you a question, and I expect it to be answered," cut in the noble, icily, "And I warn you to speak up quickly, for I am losing my patience with you."

The guard's shoulders hunched before he nodded slowly.

"Forgive me, Byakuya-sama," he said, sounding a touch resigned, "He…he said that he wishes speak with…with the traitor, Inoue Orihime. Her time, he said, is running out, and the sooner someone manages to get the required answers out of her, the better it would be. And he said that he…that he was the best person to…_cajole _these answers out of her, not you."

The sudden flare of reiatsu was impossible to miss—not that the 6th Division's Captain cared about it, just as he did not care about the tension emanating from the unfortunate guard, or from those standing just outside the room, ready to serve him. "He…he also said that you should be reminded, Byakuya-sama, that…that your orders were not to act in the capacity as a friend to the...traitor. Your main objective was to keep her away from those who would wish to take her out on first sight, and to unearth her loyalty to Aizen Sousuke—"

The loud squeak from behind the noble stopped the guard mid-sentence, and when the dark haired Captain turned around, he saw the girl pulling herself to her feet from where she had tripped over either thin air, or her own feet.

He only managed to glimpse her impossibly widened eyes, before she turned on her heel and fled the room.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the room, before the noble turned back to the guard, suddenly not at all hungry.

"I see," he said, as he pulled himself to his feet, bending to retrieve his Zanpakutou, which he had placed off to the side. He cringed at the renewed pain that surged through his shoulder as he picked the sword up.

"F-Forgive me, Byakuya-sama, I did not mean to—"

"No. You did nothing wrong." If anything, he thought, _he_ should have realised what the guard had been trying to convey to him with his ever-shifting gaze behind him, and with the way he had stalled for as long as possible. "Kindly make sure that Kurotsuchi-taichou is kept outside for as long as you can. In the mean time, tell him that if he wishes to meet with me in the capacity as a Captain, he should know enough about protocol to know that he should make an appearance at the 6th Division's barracks, as opposed to seeking to enter my home."

With a nod, the guard was gone again, and the noble spun on his heel—though not before his eyes landed on the table of food.

Or, to be more precise, not before his eyes flickered to the tray of food placed on the other end of the table. It was a plain tray, with a bowl of rice—now probably disgustingly cool and too-soggy—followed by a bowl of soup and two…buns of some sort. It was hardly as appetising as the various dishes laid out as a part of his breakfast. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if _this_ was the reason why the girl would not eat—

His head turned towards the doors, though he knew it was no use; for the girl was gone. She was probably stumbling and hobbling her way down the corridors, looking for her room. Or, if someone had had the decency to help her in that endeavour, she was probably already in her room.

Steely eyes flickered back to the untouched tray of food, and—

No. Just…no.

_No_.

He had a narrow-minded, irritating fellow Captain at the gates, who should be dealt with quickly if he wanted any peace whatsoever.

His eyes moved towards the tray once more, before he shot a sidelong glance at the doors that led outside. Just as quickly, his gaze moved to the other set of doors, through which the girl had disappeared.

Kurotsuchi-taichou was _at the gates_. He needed to deal with that issue, before it—

_Her eyes had been wide, impossibly wide._

—got out of hand and the 12th Division's Captain somehow attempted to force his way inside the estate.

_She had heard the scientist's message._

'_Traitor'_ he had said.

_Traitor._

Hissing under his breath and tightening his grip on the sword in his left hand, the noble stalked towards the doors, pausing by the elderly man who stood alongside two serving women.

"Byakuya-sama?"

He ignored the _haori_ that Manabu-san held out to him, it being the final item of clothing that he had left to don.

"Tell the guards to inform Kurotsuchi-taichou to remove himself from the gates to the estate if he does not wish to face any disciplinary action for attempting to breach property that is not his own," he said, coldly, before his eyes drifted to the familiar dark haired woman, "And you. I do not know who you imagine yourself to be, but I would have thought I had made it clear that Inoue Orihime was to be treated in the very same manner in which any other guest at this estate would be treated. If you cannot handle that, as you have shown me quite clearly, then remove yourself from her sight and mine, and have someone else attend to her."

The woman had stiffened at his tone and his words, but he did not spare her, "Do I make myself clear? _Michiko_?" he queried, almost mockingly. He only waited for her nod, before he stalked down the corridor, not bothering to acknowledge her faint, 'yes, Byakuya-sama.'

He had a person to find.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Relief Station:**

The 4th Division's healer looked up from the bag her 7th Seat had left on her desk earlier, a disapproving look on her face as the room's other occupant let out a low whistle.

"Kyouraku-taichou, I do not tolerate whistling or any such loud noise within the walls of the Relief Station," she said, zipping up the bag and picking it up as though it weighed nothing.

"Sorry, sempai, but…" The 8th Division's Captain adjusted the straw hat on his head, "Well, I knew that the two weren't exactly the best of friends, but…I didn't expect _Zaraki_, of all people, to come out with something like that."

"Oh?" There was a pause, "Is Zaraki-taichou not allowed to be…as honest as he wants to be?"

Kyouraku shook his head with a laugh.

"That man is nothing if not honest, brutally so," he said, "but no, what I meant was that I did not expect him to be the one to attempt to make our dear old Byakuya-kun…uh…change his ways, I suppose."

Unohana shrugged.

"Zaraki-taichou has been through quite a bit over the last number of months. I would not be surprised if he has come to the realisation that there _are_ other things in life that might be of some importance; not all of which are about fighting."

"Hah! Sorry sempai, but…I don't think he'll ever lose his thirst for blood. I mean, how many of the injured here are from the 11th Division? And how many do you see from there every day?"

"True. But I suppose it has become…normal for us, here at the Relief Station, strange though it may sound." She sighed. "I am not saying that he was correct in saying what he did to Kuchiki-taichou, but I would not be so hasty as to say that…his words were untruthful," she paused, fiddling with the bag strap, "Kuchiki-taichou has been through quite a number of things, some of which I am aware of, but most of which only he knows. Then there is his current situation as well—one that, I am certain, does nothing to help him. Not yet, at least…"

Kyouraku nodded, his eyes shadowed.

"But he needs to see that he still has his life ahead of him, yes?" He smiled at the look he was sent, "To put it bluntly, he needs to see that he has a life. And that…none of those he loved, and who loved him, would want to see him wasting it in such a manner."

The dark haired healer nodded slowly, almost reluctantly.

"He is more than capable of taking care of himself, of course," she said, "just as he is capable of making his own decisions, and yet…" She trailed off with a sigh, "And yet…"

"Lost for words, sempai? Ah, don't worry. I've heard that it happens to quite a number of the fairer sex, especially when in my presence. There, there, it's okay."

The strange melancholy that had briefly descended upon the healer disappeared as she turned to look at her friend with raised eyebrows.

"Indeed, Shunsui-kun. I am quite certain that they seem to be at a loss for words because of your charm, and not because they do not know how to politely tell you to go away and stop troubling them with your presence…"

"S-S-Sempai! That's _harsh_!" The brunet sniffed, "You never treat Juu-kun this way, you know…"

"You could learn a lot from Juushirou-kun."

"Gah! That's _low_. Even for you. And even if he's my best-friend." With a cheery smile on her lips, the healer exited her office, and, for a while, the two Captains walked down the hallways of the Relief Station in a companionable silence. "Ah, that reminds me—I did drop by a few times yesterday and the day before that, sempai, but older Kotetsu-chan said that you were in the Vaults…?"

"Yes, I was. I am sorry that you missed me, but I realised that I had been remiss with my research."

"Research?" The dark haired healer nodded. "About what, if I may ask?" Unohana smiled.

"About a patient of mine."

"…Would it be research into holding insanity at bay?" Though a saddened look crossed her features, the 4th Division's Captain shook her head, "Ah, then it can only be research on a different patient…and perhaps on…finding what was lost…"

"Indeed," said Unohana, "and before you ask, I fear that it has not been going well." She paused to glance around them carefully, before continuing, "I have only managed to find a number of writings based on theories and speculation on what happens to a Zanpakutou and its spirit when its owner passes on—for that is when their powers are lost—but nothing on…cases similar to _this_ one."

"I imagine that this is a particularly rare case," agreed Kyouraku, "especially given the patient's…ah, identity. And by that, I mean that she's not…one of us." Unohana nodded.

"It…frightens me, at times," she admitted, with no audible change in her tone, except for the fact that her voice was quieter than it had been earlier, "For I know that Soutaichou-sama is losing his patience, as is Kurotsuchi-taichou. And with the rumours circulating about sightings of a certain someone in Rukongai…together with the general unrest in almost all the Rukongai districts… I fear that Soutaichou-sama will lose his patience soon, and demand that my patient be…brought before him."

"Either that, or be brought before our lovable scientist friend," stated Kyouraku, dryly, "But as for these rumours, sempai, you know very well that they have been going on since almost right after the war ended. The 2nd Division's scouts have not found any evidence to support these rumours, so…I would not take them too seriously. Not just yet."

His companion nodded slowly, though her lips were pursed in thought. "…Going back to your patient, have you tried speaking to her, sempai? About any of what happened?" The 4th Division's Captain shook her head.

"At first, I did not wish to even breach the topic," she confessed, "for I believed it to be too soon. I still think it is too soon, particularly since no one knows what exactly she was put through while she was there, but… if I had to choose between her being questioned by either Kurotsuchi-taichou, Soi Fon-taichou or myself…" she trailed off, clearly less than pleased with the situation.

"I'm pretty sure I know who I'd prefer to be doing the questioning," commented Kyouraku, before he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "but isn't there someone else who can help, sempai? Isn't it with that hope in mind that you eagerly consented to…er, everything that happened?"

Unohana sighed again, rather uncharacteristically for her.

"Yes, you are correct," she started, "but I am beginning to wonder if I was too hasty in my judgements. I should not have forgotten that he has his own concerns, and his own troubles—not all of which are to do with the War and with actual, physical battles and any trauma created from it…"

"Ah, but you never know until you try, right?"

"No, I think I was too hasty in that particular judgement. And after what Isane told me of his battle with Zaraki-taichou…" she shook her head and they continued on in silence for a few moments.

"If I may, sempai, I do not think that you were as hasty as you think you were," said the 8th Division's Captain suddenly, "No, no, don't look at me like that. I am not saying this to make you feel better. Really, sempai, would I do that to you? Ah, never mind. My point is that…well, you never know what might happen. With him."

He paused for a moment, "Why, he could be the most successful of us all when it comes to this issue!"

"Shunsui-kun—"

"-I am being serious, sempai. For, even if it doesn't seem to be so at the moment, and even if he will never really allow it to be shown to us, it is highly unlikely that he is untroubled by the entire issue. It is highly likely that something about the situation has not…snuck through the walls he has so expertly set up around himself. He may not like to think of it too much, but he _is_ a normal person too; a person with emotions, and a person with a heart…even if he goes to almost extreme lengths to hide this from the rest of the world."

He paused as they moved past a group of healers, tipping his hat and winking at them—because, of course, they were all female. When he next turned to his companion, he raised his eyebrows at the look she was sending him, "What? I didn't do anything! It was just a _wink_, sempai, nothing quite so—"

"-Is there something you are not telling me, Shunsui-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Is there something you are not telling me, Shunsui-kun?" The brown haired Captain scratched the back of his head.

"I don't really know what you're implying, sempai, but I'm sure that—"

"Is there something you are not telling me, _Shunsui-kun_?"

Face paling somewhat, the 8th Division's Captain let out an uneasy chuckle, before stopping halfway and allowing a serious expression to fall across his face.

"There might be, sempai," he said truthfully, knowing not to lie to her, "but I don't think I should tell you just yet." There was a thoughtful expression on the healer's face.

"Is it about a particular patient of mine, Kyouraku-taichou?"

"Yes, it is. The same patient we were just talking about," he said with a nod, "And it's also about someone else…"

The healer's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Would he happen to be a colleague whom we were speaking of a few moments ago?" When her companion nodded, she stared at him for a moment longer, before returning her attention to the corridor ahead of her, vaguely noting that they were almost at the doors, "There is a reason, I suppose, for you to keep this to yourself…" she murmured softly.

There was an apologetic look on her friend's face as he looked at her, noticing for the first time the exhaustion that, though rare, was clearly visible to the eyes of one who _knew_ the healer.

"I would like nothing better than to tell you right now, sempai, but I don't think that I should. Not until I have something concrete to base this on." He scratched his chin, "It's difficult to explain, but it's a…theory, of sorts. You understand, don't you, why it would be best to not say anything more?"

"It would be best not to speculate on any theory lest there is proof to support it…" commented Unohana, and her colleague nodded.

"Exactly." There was a pause, "But…I am sorry, sempai. I don't mean to keep it away from you like this…" She sent him a small smile.

"Do not worry about it, Shunsui-kun. I am sure you will let me know when the time is right. Or when you find your proof." The healer turned back around to smile at her 7th Seat, who was standing by the doors that led outside. "For now, though, let us end all conversation on this topic. There is work that needs to be done."

Watching as the timid, yet no less friendly, Yamada Hanatarou took the medicine-bag from his Captain, Kyouraku put two and two together.

"Ah, you're making your rounds…" He looked at her curiously, "Is it going to be a long morning?"

Unohana shook her head.

"Not quite," she said, before she looked towards him with what he was certain was amusement in her eyes, "Though my second—or third, depending on how things proceed—stop for the day might interest you a great deal."

"Eh? Why would that—" A grin spread across Kyouraku's lips as it dawned on him, "Oh. _Oh_. Would you mind terribly if I tag along, sempai?"

"So that you can annoy a fellow colleague, Shunsui-kun?"

"What? No, of course not! It's so I can _see_ a fellow colleague. It's been too long since I last saw his happy, cheerful, oh-so-pleasant face, you know. Life is not complete until you run across his-royal-grumpiness. Heck, no one's _day _is complete without such an encounter. Did you not know that?"

Sighing, the healer stepped out of the building, quickly followed by Hanatarou.

"If you will promise to at least try and refrain from antagonising him, then, yes, you may tag along, Shunsui-kun."

"Antagonise? Sempai, you make it sound like I make it my life's purpose to antagonise such a sweet, delicate, adorable little—ah, alright, sorry. I'll be quiet now."

* * *

**At the Kuchiki estate:**

It did not take him long to find her. He had been almost halfway to her room when he had sensed the fluctuating reiatsu, forcing him to come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the corridor he was striding down.

Though the fluctuation of the reiatsu had not been so bad that it meant she was in _pain_, it was the mere fact that he could sense her reiatsu at all that had first surprised, and then dismayed him.

For if _he_ could sense it, who else could? Since she had woken from her coma, her reiatsu had not been strong enough to be felt, not like he could sense it now. And though it was still extremely weak, what mattered was there were people in Seireitei who had known the girl, and who would be able to sense this reiatsu if they were in the vicinity.

Cursing in his head, the noble quickly changed direction and headed towards where he sensed the reiatsu from. It did not take him long to find her, as he caught a glimpse of her bright hair upon sharply turning a corner. She was hobbling along, faltering every now and then but—as he spared the briefest of moments to observe her—she did not use the nearest wall for support. It was either pure determination, or sheer foolishness, but he cast the question aside as he strode briskly toward her, reaching out and grabbing her elbow when he was close enough.

Pain flared down his injured shoulder as he reached out first with his left hand, before replacing it with his right when he realised that he held his Zanpakutou in the other's grasp.

But the sharp, prickling sensation was forgotten as the girl turned around, allowing him to see her face.

He could not remember seeing an expression as broken as the one that was displayed on her face.

_It is_, he thought, _an expression that she…that no one should have to wear on their face_.

(He refused to contemplate the implications behind that…feeling, for they, along with the statement itself, were a touch ridiculous)

"Inoue-san—" His eyes widened as she attempted to twist her elbow out of his grasp, "Inoue-san," he repeated, keeping his hold in place, "it is—" He tightened the grip his right hand had on her—so very _bony_—elbow as she continued to struggle, "It—"

"No! No—let…let me _go_—!" she gasped, bringing her other arm up to grasp his hand even as she tried to pry his fingers apart and off the crook of her arm.

But he did not relinquish his grip on her, especially not when she was behaving in such a manner.

"Inoue-san, you must calm down," he said, in as calm a voice as he could, not showing any indication of noticing how her nails were digging into the flesh of his hand that was not covered by the glove that adorned it, "Please, Inoue-san, you must—"

"Let me…let me _go_!" she cried out again, trying once more to pry his hand off her arm. He squeezed her arm half in warning and half in a form of what he hoped was reassurance. "I won't –I can't—_let me go!_"

"Inoue-san, you are acting irrational—" he stopped abruptly as she gave up on his hand, choosing instead to raise her free arm and shove at what she could reach of his chest, "_Inoue-san_," he said again, injecting some force to the utterance even as he maintained his grip on her elbow, despite the frantic, almost hysterical way that she moved as she attempted to free herself from his grasp.

"No—_no_. I'm not –I n-never—this was all just an…an act, was…wasn't it? I—I would _never_ t…take that—that—_let me go, B-Byakuya-san!_"

He refused, regretting instead the fact that he only had one hand free, as the other was in possession of his Zanpakutou. But, though he was not going to let her go, he needed to find a way to calm her down. For her barely-there reiatsu was fluctuating, and he could not take the risk of someone noticing it.

"Calm down. You do not know—" She did not seem to wish to listen to him as she continued to struggle, going as far as to aim a kick at his leg in an attempt to make him step back.

As it turned out, all that it did was cause some form of pain to _her_ foot, if the small, unchecked cry that left her lips was anything to go by. "Inoue-san, you must calm down before you hurt—"

"—And why would _you_ care? I'm a—a—a traitor, aren't I?" she choked out with an amount of venom in her voice that might have caused him to recoil away from her, had he been anyone else. "I—I'm one of…one of _his_—I—please, _please_, Byakuya-san, just let—just let me g-_go_…!"

For someone so apparently fragile, she certainly could pack quite a fair bit of power behind her one-handed shoves at his chest, he mused, still keeping his grip on his elbow even as he attempted to get her to calm down.

"Inoue-san, you are only going to hurt yourself if you keep acting in this manner. I suggest that you calm—" She moved her hand from his chest, lowering it to his hand and he winced as he felt her nails digging in quite deeply into the soft skin left exposed by his glove.

It hurt surprisingly more than it had any right to. "Kindly refrain from doing that," he said, as non-threateningly as he could, but she only dug her nails in deeper as she continued with her struggles, shaking her head from side to side. He raised his left hand reflexively, only to pause as she froze, bringing her struggles to an immediate halt.

What? What was that? Not that he was complaining, but the way she had suddenly stopped struggling was a little…too abrupt…

It was when he saw the plain fear on her face that he guessed at what was probably running through her mind.

Dropping his left hand, he squeezed her arm a little, just so that she would feel it. "No," he said, his voice low as he attempted to swallow against a rather uncomfortable sensation within his throat, one that had him feeling ill, "No, Inoue-san. I am not—I was not going to hurt you. I…I just…" He snapped his mouth shut, unable to find the appropriate words to say, but unwilling to see the continued existence of _that expression_ on her face.

He would not hurt her for something like this! How could she possibly think that he would stoop so low, that he would lower himself to such a degrading, dishonourable level so as to turn his Zanpakutou on her for—

Ah, but his actions thus far had not been ones that would have reassured her, had they…?

He grit his teeth against his rising frustration, before he quickly made up his mind.

Keeping his grip on her elbow, he slowly bent forward. He moved slowly so as not to startle or frighten her any more than she already was, although he was well aware of how he could not allow her to move away.

Slowly, and ignoring the fresh wave of pain in his shoulder, he lowered his Zanpakutou to the ground. It would have been easier had he decided to drop it, but it was his _Zanpakutou_, and therefore, it was an item that should be treated with respect…even if its spirit was rather disrespectful as of late.

With that done, he straightened once again, his eyes seeking out her own. "I am not going to hurt you, Inoue-san," he said firmly, "I would not—"

"Why?" she asked, an out of place high note in her voice, "I—I'm a _traitor_ aren't I?"

"Inoue-san—" He reached out with his now free left hand, grabbing the hand that shot towards his chest once more, "You are not…" he trailed off for a moment, pondering what he should say.

Could he honestly tell her that she was not a traitor?

It mattered very little whether _he_ thought she was one or not; what remained to be seen was what she could tell him, and prove or disprove.

And if it _was_ shown that she was…a traitor? What then?

"P-Please, I just—I…I c-can't, I can't do th-this anymore. I didn't—I would n-never _join_ him l-like that! He…he hurt K-Kuchiki-san, and…and Kuro…Kurosaki-kun—wh—why would I do that?" She shook her head vehemently, and he cringed at the liquid rolling down her red cheeks, "He t-told me that he wouldn't hurt them. He—he said that they would…would call off the attack, and…and R-Rangiku-san, To…ushiro-kun a-and K-Kurosaki-kun would be…would be unharmed. But only—only if I went with him, and I…I said y-yes, because it…it would help t-them and…and I…I never meant to—I would never have—"

She broke off with a shuddering gasp, even as the tears continued to fall. "I wouldn't—I wouldn't betray them, Bya…kuya-san. I wouldn't betray my f-friends. I'd rather d-die than…than do that, but he…he s-said that I was 'special' a…nd that I-that I…"

When she stopped this time, it was more to do with the fact that she was shaking so violently that her teeth knocked together, quite audibly too. Her breaths were coming in shallow gasps, and her face was flushed somewhat unhealthily as the tears showed no signs of letting up.

Byakuya stared down at her trembling form, the corners of his lips tugged downward in a frown. She had stopped struggling, yes, but he knew that her hysteria was not over yet. He could see the manic gleam in her eyes, so different to the light that he had witnessed within their depths the previous night, and that was enough to alert him to the fact that it was not over.

She had given up on talking in favour of the small half-gasps, half-sobs that left her lips—though that did not mean that he had forgotten what she said. Granted, there had been a lot of stammering, but he was quite certain that she had said something along the lines of being…coerced into…going somewhere with an unknown male.

If he was to rely on the thoughts that had immediately sprung to the forefront of his mind at her words, then…he had an idea of what she could possibly have been speaking of.

Although he would need to check with Ukitake-taichou, to clarify certain details that he had received.

But that was nothing more conjecture on his part. It was not important.

Not at this moment, even though he knew that prodding her to go on and elaborate would mean proving those discussing her allegiances either right, or wrong.

What _was_ important at this very moment was the trembling form before him.

_She is hysterical_, he reasoned with himself.

**(**She should not have had to hear that message; it was foolishly unobservant of him to not understand the guard's hesitance**)**

_She needs to calm down before she hurts herself, or someone else, _he reasoned with himself.

**(**Andjust when she seemed to have realised she could not go on like this—that she needed to rely on herself to pull through this and remain sane**)**

_Her reiatsu is—was fluctuating badly…so she needs to be calmed before it gets so out of control that it grabs someone's attention_, he reasoned with himself.

**(**If anyone recognised her reiatsu, there was every chance that she would be…moved, for security purposes**)**

_She is under my…under the care of the Kuchiki clan, so it is natural to ensure that all is well_, he reasoned with himself.

**(**She was meant to be in a position where she could recover; she was ill-suited to the harshness of war and the world it had thrust her into**)**

**(**_. . ._**)**

Letting out a quiet breath, he dropped the hand he had caught in his own, before moving his now-free left hand to her shoulder. Using both that grip, and the one that he had on her elbow, he pulled her against him.

**(**_. . ._**)**

**(**_I do not wish to see her this br—_**)**

She still shook, even as she buried her tear-stained face against the black material of his _kosode_, and he made no move to force her away, despite the expected surge of discomfort that rose within him.

He did not release his grip on her elbow, making for a rather awkward position on his part, but there was little he could do about that. If he let go of her, he would be giving her the chance to move away, to _escape_, and while he did not doubt that he could find her and stop her from going anywhere she should not go, he did not want to take any unnecessary risks.

Not with Kurotsuchi-taichou wanting to see her.

So he had to keep his hold on her. He knew that this could be done whilst moving his arms into a number of more…comfortable positions, yet it was the very positions themselves that had him hesitating.

_Shoulders, upper-back, waist—_no, they were a touch too personal, too invasive, for his liking. So he continued to keep hold of her elbow while his left arm rested just as uncomfortably on her shoulder.

Her shoulders continued to heave and he could hear the sobs leave her lips, though they were muffled by the material of his _kosode_.

"I—I'm not… I…I'm not a… a t-traitor…" she whispered as she sobbed, "I'm not, I-I'm not, I'm not, I'm n-not, I'm not, I…I'm n-no…t…"

No, he had to concede, she was not; and the idea that there were those who believed that she _could_ be was ridiculous, really. She did not have the character to hurt a _fly_—so why would she willingly wish to join forces with a man who hurt her friends and those she knew?

He squeezed both her shoulder and elbow respectively, not quite sure if it would achieve anything. He was not ashamed to admit that he did not quite have any…experience in such happenings. "P-Please, I—I'm n-not…" He nodded silently, staring down at the top of her head of bright hair.

(Her hair truly was bright)

Her reiatsu, he was grateful to note, had fallen to the level it usually was at, ever since she had awakened from her comatose state. He could only hope that it had not happened a little too late.

If Unohana-taichou had felt it—as she would have, given how attuned she was to the reiatsu of all of her patients—it could cause a bit of an awkward situation.

For, though Kurotsuchi-taichou truly was beginning to get on his nerves, he was willing to admit that this was all partially his fault too. "—not, I'm n-not… he just—he was only… I was just a dis—distraction…n-not a…a t-t-traitor…"

"I know, Inoue-san," he said softly, before his eyes widened. _What?_

_No_. No, he did _not_ know. What was he talking about?

Since her reiatsu had calmed, it was probably best to…move away and have her…sleep the remaining hysteria and shock off…

After all, his duty was to ensure that she was in a place that could guarantee her the freedom to recuperate, and also to protect her if the need arose.

That was all.

But she was clinging onto the front of his _kosode_ almost desperately, her body still trembling against his.

…Yet this was not his place, nor was he the right person to do anything about this. Though he may be slightly more trustworthy than his household staff when it came to dealing with her, he could not possibly do anything about her as she was now.

It was not his place.

Nor was it something he would feel comfortable with attempting—and who knew how she would feel if her were to do such a thing?

It was not in the least bit _logical_.

Yet, none of these thoughts were able to explain why the grip he had on her elbow was released, before his slipped down and around her, until it rested on her upper back

Nor was it able to explain why the hand on her shoulder released its grip before making its way upward, slowly, tentatively, until it found its perch on the back of her head.

He could feel the material of his _kosode_ being crumpled as she gripped fistfuls of it, but he supposed that it was nothing the household staff could not take care of.

His left shoulder twitched and cried out in protest as he rested his hand lightly, awkwardly, against her still somewhat damp hair, and he wondered why he had not allowed Manabu-san to call for someone from the 4th Division to see to the gash there.

Or perhaps he should never have allowed the 11th Division's Captain to goad him into a fight.

Perhaps he should not have allowed himself to be so easily wound up and distracted during said fight.

Perhaps he should not have expected things to run smoothly, as they had done before.

Perhaps…perhaps he should tell her the truth.

_The truth…_

He stared off into the empty corridor before him, his brows furrowed as he contemplated the thought. It had its disadvantages and advantages. There was every chance that the truth would only hamper her recuperation and yet, did she…not deserve to know the truth?

Did she not deserve the chance to tell her own story, if she so wished it? He was willing to bet that if the newly formed Central 46 was to question her, they would not take too kindly—if at all—to her stammering and her moods. And he was not even going to _think _of their reaction to her tears. They had, possibly, already deemed her guilty.

Besides, had he not been taught that honesty was imperative in one's attempt to lead a successful, simple life? A life of honour, and a life that one could be proud of?

Yes, yes he _had_. "Inoue-san?" He received no acknowledgement from her, though she still sobbed against him, "Inoue-san, I understand that this is…shocking and even painful for you, but I think…" he trailed off for a moment, before strengthening his resolve, "I think, Inoue-san, that we need to talk."

She stiffened against him, though he could not guess why, "I think there are some issues that you should know about, so…it would be best for us to talk about them." He paused for a moment, "Can you do that, Inoue-san?"

_Of course she can talk_, he reprimanded himself with an inward sneer, _she has not been robbed of her _voice_; she is simply in shock._

When she did not respond, the noble moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling her away from him so that he could glimpse her face. He almost regretted it when he saw the mass of tear-stained skin, but did not allow the image to send him turning on his heel and as far away from her as he could get with the use of _shunpou_.

It did not seem as though she was going to answer him, so, with an inward sigh, the noble turned her around to face the other end of the corridor. "Come. This corridor is not the best place for such a discussion," he murmured, not knowing why he bothered when she showed no sign of having heard him. He urged her to move, hoping that he would not have to carry her.

He did not quite wish to…engage in anything that would require such contact. Not again.

Retrieving his Zanpakutou from its place on the ground, he straightened quickly before gazing upon her unresponsive figure for a moment.

_I suppose I should not be surprised_, he thought, detachedly.

As he placed a hand tentatively on her back, prodding her forward yet again, he felt a spark of something travel from his hand, and down his arm. Ignoring the foreign sensation, he lowered his eyes to the hand—though his attention was caught when the girl stiffened suddenly.

He immediately withdrew his hand from her back, wondering why he had not thought of the possibility that she did not wish to have any contact with anyone else—much less with someone she hardly knew. "I did not mean to startle you," he said, "but if you would follow me, we can talk in a more private setting," when she tensed again, he found himself moving hastily to elaborate, "Simply because some of what you will be told would be best kept between ourselves, without running the risk of someone overhearing."

Manabu-san, he knew, had already heard most of her outburst, for he had been able to sense his familiar reiatsu a while ago—though he had, thankfully, kept himself from turning into the corridor they were in. And while he trusted him, he could not say the same for anyone else who might comes across this corridor.

(_'Thank you very much for everything that you have done, Ukitake-san. I hope that I didn't trouble you too much during my stay here!'_)

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as the cheerful voice filled his head, just as it had done the day before. What was different about it, however, was that it was not the voice of a child; not anymore.

He knew, of course, who the voice belonged to, even if it was more unsettling than he cared to admit, to have the girl stand before him, refusing to speak, and to still hear her voice in his head.

And… Ukitake-taichou?

('_I'll be careful, I promise. I know that they are Espada, and that they are strong, but I will do my best to—ah, I suppose I should go now. Thank you, again, Ukitake-san! It was nice meeting you.'_)

"…B…yakuya-san…?"

Refocusing his attention on her, he nodded, noticing that she had half-turned towards him.

"Forgive me. Let's go—"

(_'E-Eh? Oh, no, you don't have to come with me! Please, it's okay! I'm sure I can manage—oh. Haha, sorry, I guess I don't know much about procedure when it comes to this kind of thing. Then, please accompany me! I need to get back so that I can help my friends, so…_)

Before he could process the kind—too kind—and cheerful—too cheerful—voice and what it had spoken, the touch of cool fingers against his hand startled him into refocusing his attention on the present.

He saw a familiar pair of grey eyes staring at him; a pair of eyes that did not hold the same hysterical gleam that they had held before, though the observation was not much of a comfort to him.

Because it did not explain why he continued to hear _her voice_ in _his head_.

"—okay?" Blinking, he stared at her for a moment longer, before his mind registered that she had asked him something. Judging from the expression on her face, he could make a good enough guess as to what the question had been.

_No_, he wanted to say, _no, I am not 'okay' and I have not _been_ 'okay' for a while now; not since you were brought here, not since you awakened from your coma…not since you pulled that stunt in Hueco Mundo—and I do not doubt that it will remain this way until something is done about it. And hearing _your voice_ in _my head_ does not do much to make me feel any better._

But he could not say that.

She had already had a traumatising experience that morning, there was no need for him to add to it with his remarks.

* * *

**The** guards at the gates stood to attention after they bowed their heads in greeting to the two Captains before them, even as they nodded at the shorter, more timid Shinigami standing behind the Captains.

"May we enter, gentlemen?" questioned the dark haired healer, smiling pleasantly at them, despite the feeling of wanting to see her patient with her eyes as soon as was possible.

They had been close to the estate when she had sensed the sudden fluctuating of a reiatsu that, though it was far weaker than it should be, was no less unfamiliar. Needless to say, she was worried.

"Of course, Unohana-taichou," the light haired man glanced uneasily at the other Captain, opening his mouth as though to speak, before closing it again.

"Hmm? Something the matter?" questioned Kyouraku, "Byakuya-kun hasn't gone and done something as ridiculous and cruel as _ban_ me from here…has he?"

"N-No, of course not, Kyouraku-taichou."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"It's not…that it's a problem…" spoke up the other, darker haired guard, fidgeting uncomfortably under the combined gazes of the two Captains.

"Is something amiss, then?" The dark haired guard sighed.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou was here earlier," he said, not noting the look of surprise that passed across the 8th Division Captain's face, "and he…well, he passed on a message to Byakuya-sama that he wasn't…very pleased with…"

His companion nodded.

"From the flare of his reiatsu, no, he was not pleased at all…" The two Captains exchanged glances, both with the same concerns, "And Kurotsuchi-taichou looked too…happy. Even _after_ Byakuya-sama passed along the message that he should meet him at the 6th Division's barracks, as opposed to here…"

Before Kyouraku could even begin to splutter his shock at the thought of a _happy_ Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and the trouble it could possibly mean for the rest of the world, Unohana had moved forward, beckoning for Hanatarou to follow her.

"Do not fear," she said, "We will be on our best behaviour and not upset Kuchiki-taichou more than he already is. So, if you do not mind, gentlemen, we really need to be moving. There are some other stops that I must make after this, so…" The guards resisted the urge to grimace at the too pleasant expression on her face.

"O-Of course, Unohana-taichou. We were told to allow you inside at all times, so please, go ahead," said the light haired male, gesturing to the now opened gates.

The healer spared him a tight smile, before she stalked through the gates, setting a brisk pace down the path that led through the gardens and towards the main building.

"…Are you thinking what I am thinking, sempai?" asked Kyouraku, as he matched her pace evenly, even if they could both hear Hanatarou struggling behind them.

"If you are thinking that this cannot be good, Shunsui-kun, then, yes, I suppose we are thinking along the same lines," was the tensed reply he got, as they neared the main building.

Kyouraku nodded, a serious expression flitting across his face. Whatever had…had happened, it had been enough for the dark haired noble's reiatsu to flare. And adding to the mix what his companion had mentioned about the fluctuating of a second reiatsu…

_Ah, ah_, he thought, _I hope Kurotsuchi-taichou has not succeeded in doing something extremely foolish…_

* * *

**"Follow** me," he said, his tone sharper than what he had been aiming for, before he tried to step around her. The grip of cold fingers on his hand once more pulled him to a halt.

What was it now, for the—

He could not prevent his eyes from widening at the feeling that shot up his arm. Not because it was a stronger spark than he had felt before, and not because he could now definitely categorise it as something foreign to him; rather, it was because he was sure, he was _quite sure_, that the prickling sensation had emanated from where the cold fingertips were in contact with his skin.

He stared down at her even as she fixed her gaze on his hand.

As she moved her fingers, almost experimentally, he was reminded of what had happened earlier that morning. He had felt something similar then, and she had been just as fascinated by his hand.

And it had been the same hand from which he had seen that pale yellow light emanating from during his battle with Zaraki-taichou.

…Just as it was that same hand _now_.

_What in the world is this?_

He tried pulling his hand away, but that resulted in the tightening of her fingers around it—which in turn sent another prickling sensation shooting up his right arm.

And all of a sudden, it was warm.

It was much too warm for it to be a change in the weather, just as it was much too sudden to dismiss it as an act of nature.

Though he was not wearing his haori, and though the material of his _shihakushou_ was of the finest quality, both durable and comfortable, the warmth that he felt was quite noticeable.

And more than slightly uncomfortable.

There was something…growing within him. He could not for the life of him say what it was, or how he knew it, but he could _feel_ it. He could feel it in the surge of power, in the surge of energy that swelled in his gut, just as he could feel it as it travelled down his spine.

It was too warm, and the girl's fingers were like ice on the suddenly feverish skin of his hand.

His eyes narrowed; what was this abnormality?

He could feel his eyes beginning to water, and it might have horrified him had he not been more concerned with his rising body temperature.

Something was struggling…was clawing to make its way out—out of _him_—and he had not the slightest idea as to what it was.

Except for the fact that the girl might have caused it, with or without her knowledge.

Or if not that, she must certainly be the reason behind his hearing her voice in his head, and behind his recollection of memories that could only be _hers_.

He did not like this, not one bit, and so, he roughly jerked his hand out of her grip, not caring at the expression that crossed her face.

It was _too warm_, dammit! It was too warm and the air around them suddenly seemed…too…too thin, and why was she looking at him like that? It was unnerving and uncalled for. He was not going to—

"B…Byakuya-san…" she whispered, her teary eyes wide and her tear-stained face paler than it had been before, "B-Byakuya-san, you… you're…"

"What?" he managed, his eyes narrowed both at her and against the liquid in his eyes. There was a strange prodding sensation in the back of his head, one that told him that someone was coming—and it was with a start that he sensed, vaguely, the two powerful, yet familiar reiatsu.

He knew who they were, who they belonged to, and he could feel them closing in on where they were…

But the girl was gaping at him now, and he did not know _why_.

"You're…_glowing_…" He glanced down at once, but whatever retort he had been about to make died a quick death at the tip of his tongue. For she was right; he _was_…glowing.

Just as it had done before, there was a pale yellow light hovering about his right hand—quite visibly at that. Except this time, the light was stronger, brighter, than it had been the last time it had appeared around the same hand.

Once again he was reminded of the light that he had caught a glimpse of, many months ago, before it had dissipated, leaving him alive and healed while it left his healer slumped and asleep.

And just before, when she had touched his hand—

He glanced up at her, his eyes wide.

"What…" he paused, clenching his jaw against the warmth that was rising within him at an almost unbearable level, "…what have you done to me?"

Her eyes were just as wide as she looked at him.

"I didn't—I didn't do a-anything!" she said quickly, shaking her head vehemently, "What…what have _you _done?" her eyes were filled with tears again as she looked at him, "Why is he with you and…and not with me? I don't—what did I do? What did I…what did I do wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, vaguely remembering her saying something about a 'him' earlier that morning, "Inoue-san?" Gritting his teeth and tightening the grip that he had on his Zanpakutou, he reached out to her with his—glowing—hand, regardless of his earlier assumption of her being at fault. "Inoue—"

She grasped his glowing hand and he barely muffled the pained gasp that threatened to leave his lips as the heat within him reached an almost searing peak. He could feel the beads of sweat running down the back of his neck, and the liquid collecting in his eyes.

Whatever this was, it _hurt_, and—

"N-No…" she whispered, tightening her grasp on his hand, even as the light around it flared, "I can feel…him. But he… why won't he come out? Why is he—why are you—" Her head snapped up as the gasp left his lips, "B-Byakuya…-san?"

He wanted to answer her, he truly did, even if it _was_ to say '_get away from me, and _stay _away_', but he was feeling too much like he was going to combust from within, and his shoulder was throbbing and…and why were there suddenly two…no, three bright haired girls holding his hand and looking at him?

The grip around his hand tightened, "No. _No_, s-stop it. Stop this, please," he vaguely heard her whisper. He felt something on his chest, just over his furiously beating heart, "Whatever you're d-doing… please, s…stop it. It's hurting him, so please, stop it, Tsubaki-kun."

He wondered, distantly, who else was there…and how he had managed to get there, for he knew of no one named Tsubaki.

But he did not get the chance to contemplate any further, for, just as suddenly as the heat had seared through him, it disappeared.

A wave of blessed coldness replaced it, and he was unable to hold back a sigh of relief. Though that was about all that he was able to do.

The next he knew, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he heard a _thud_ of something falling, along with a surprised squeak, before everything turned black.

Orihime's arms shot out reflexively, ignoring the Zanpakutou that had fallen onto the ground. While she was successful in catching the unconscious noble, she had not prepared herself to bear the brunt of the weight of another, and found herself falling rather heavily on her knees, hands gripping the dark haired Captain's arms.

"B-Byakuya-san?" she called softly, almost pushing him backwards from where he was slumped heavily over her, but then remembering that he was still injured, "Bya…kuya-san…?"

"Byakuya-sama!" Her head snapped up at the call, only to see the elderly man that she had seen with the noble making his way hastily towards them. There was a concerned expression on his face as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Move aside please, Ohayashi-san," directed a calm female voice that Orihime recognised without having to turn around, though she did wonder when the dark haired healer had appeared. Soon, there was another figure kneeling beside them, and Orihime could only watch as a slender, pale hand reached out towards the noble's forehead.

Barely half a moment later, someone was carefully, gently, pulling the noble away from her.

"-oue-chan. Inoue-chan?" It was only when she felt a hand on her own that she looked up, with a start, into the kind eyes of Kyouraku Shunsui. "Yo, Inoue-chan. You can let go of him now... it's okay."

She realised only then that she was still clutching onto the noble's arms. Quickly releasing them, she watched as the brown haired Captain pulled him away fully, before propping him up in a seated position with the other's back resting against his chest.

The 4th Division's Captain was talking to the elderly man crouched beside her, giving him instructions which she didn't pay much attention to. Not when her eyes were fixed on the noble and his now normal hand.

She knew what she had felt, and she had felt it from the noble not once but _twice_ now.

But she didn't understand. Why was he… why was it that she could feel him in Byakuya-san? Was he not _hers_? Yes, she might not have made the best use out of him, but…but _wasn't he a part of her soul?_

It didn't matter what they thought of her, or that they thought she would ever, _ever_, be loyal to _that man_.

_Why could she feel Tsubaki-kun within Kuchiki Byakuya?_

A gentle hand on her own clammy forehead had her gazing into the blue eyes of the dark haired healer, who sent her a reassuring smile once their gazes locked.

"Come, Inoue-san," she said, pulling herself to her feet and holding out her hand to her, "Let's go back to your room."

Orihime cast a weak glance at where the noble was still resting, unconscious, against his colleague.

"But Bya—"

"-Kyouraku-taichou will take him to his room, Inoue-san, just as I will take you to yours. This visit was, as a matter of fact, to check up on you, and see how you were, so…shall we?"

('_Come with me, woman. Do not say a word. Come'_)

And just like that, Orihime allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. As she allowed the healer to lead her down the corridor, she threw a quick glance behind her, watching as the brown haired Captain rose to his feet with the other's help, before carefully picking up the noble's unresponsive form in his arms. The familiar figure of Hanatarou stood anxiously beside them, a worried expression on his face.

Turning back around, she hobbled after the other woman.

* * *

**A while later:**

The expressions on the faces of the two Captains as they bid farewell to the guards were grim ones. For a while, they walked on in silence, walking slowly and occasionally nodding at those Shinigami who paused to greet them.

It had taken a while for the 4th Division's Captain to carry out the check up on her patient's health—and although she had professionally separated from her mind the concern she had for her colleague, she could not help but be disappointed in the way the girl's legs were strengthening.

Having walked with her to her room, Unohana had been witness to how she hobbled and stumbled, even if she tried her best to hide it and to avoid having to lean on anything for support every now and then. Although she had not expected the girl's muscles to strengthen overnight, she had been expecting some gradual progress…and what she had seen and then later noticed, was not good enough.

And she had not been able to complete a full check up either, having noticed the weariness and exhaustion that had been emanating from her very frame. It was just as well that she would have to return to the Kuchiki estate later, to check up on her colleague.

Her colleague…

That was another thing that worried her, and coupled together what Ohayashi Manabu had told them of what he had overheard…there was a myriad of thoughts attempting to override each other in her head.

There was anger at Kurotsuchi-taichou, for his message.

There was slight irritation at Kuchiki-taichou himself, for not keeping the…truth of the matter away from her, as he had been supposed to.

But there was also genuine concern for her fellow colleague. She and her brown haired companion had turned the corner just in time to see the noble fall forward like a rag doll, unwittingly taking her patient down with him as she tried to support his weight.

That by itself was worrying enough, for she could not quite remember the young noble collapsing in such a manner before. But listening to what Ohayashi-san had to say about what he had heard…

It raised some…strange questions. Particularly ones that concerned a…_glowing_ right hand.

She could honestly say that she had no idea as to why her colleague's hand would _glow_. Or why he felt that her patient had had something to do with it.

_And what is slightly more worrying_, she thought as she glanced at her thus-far silent companion out of the corner of her eye, _is Shunsui-kun's silence. _Though she had made no mention of it at the time, she had noticed the way he had stiffened during their conversation with the head of the household staff at the Kuchiki estate.

And he had not even attempted to smile, or make some kind of…dubious comment when the other man had mentioned the noble's other interactions with her patient—interactions which he had borne witness to.

Seeing the furrowing of his brows, the healer calmed her thoughts down with practised ease, before allowing a pleasant smile to cross her lips.

"Do not worry, Shunsui-kun. Hanatarou-kun is quite capable, and, should something drastic occur, he knows to send for me," she said, softly, causing her colleague to nod. "With sufficient rest, Kuchiki-taichou will be quite alright. His fever was already abating when we left, so I do not think this will carry on for much longer…"

"I know that sempai," said Kyouraku at last, sending her a wry smile, "It's just…unsettling, I suppose." He shook his head at the questioning look he sent him, "When was the last time our Byakuya-kun…fainted? Or fell ill? When he was a child, yes, but…recently?" He shook his head again, "It is…strange, that is all."

Unohana nodded slowly, understanding his reasoning but not quite agreeing with it—anyone could fall ill at any point in time, no matter how long it had been since it had last happened.

Though, somehow, she got the feeling that what had happened to their younger colleague _wasn't_ to do with any illness.

"I am far more concerned about the…light that Ohayashi-san mentioned. The light that he saw around Kuchiki-taichou's hand," she said quietly, noticing the sidelong glance that her companion sent her but saying nothing of it.

"Indeed," murmured Kyouraku, falling silent for a moment, before he suddenly stopped walking altogether.

"Shunsui-kun?" inquired Unohana, coming to a halt with him and watching as he sent her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, sempai. I'd love to accompany you on the rest of your rounds—you know I would, for nothing is as pleasurable as spending time in your _lovely_ company…" he paused rather dramatically, "but I have to go somewhere. I just remembered that I told someone that I would join them for some morning tea—and it would be highly rude of me to forget about them just like that."

She was not fooled by the wide smile on his lips, nor was she fooled by his apparently relaxed, cheerful attitude—but she did not press the issue. If he wanted to speak to her about what was troubling him—instinct told her that it had something to do with what had happened a short while ago—then he would do so in his own time.

"Of course," she said, inclining her head, "In any case, I highly doubt that you would have found the rest of my stops interesting…" She smiled at the innocent expression on his face, though it faltered when she saw the slight strain behind the expression, "Give Juushirou-kun my regards, will you?"

"Eh? _Eh?_" Kyouraku looked surprised, "How did you-?"

"Please, Shunsui-kun, who _else _would you want to have _tea_ with, when you can always have sake instead?" With a laugh and a final tipping of his hat, the 8th Division's Captain turned on his heel, heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh…and, sempai?" he called suddenly, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"About that research you were doing…maybe you could try broadening the subject matter a bit…" The healer stared at him, waiting for him to finish and not showing any of the surprise she was feeling. When he did not speak immediately, she urged him on.

"I do not understand, Shunsui-kun."

"This is only a suggestion, mind you, but…perhaps you could also look for instances where a soul's power has not been lost completely, but instead…has been transferred to someone else…" He smiled at the hard expression she sent him, "It's just a thought, sempai. Have a good day."

With a last nod, he disappeared, leaving a suddenly _very_ concerned healer behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Karakura:**

The bespectacled young man walked briskly down the quickly filling corridors, easily moving around the groups of students that gathered around to discuss their plans for the next weekend, or who they had seen at the local karaoke place last evening.

He did not begrudge them their…lack of knowledge of what truly went on in the world around them. He couldn't begrudge them that, for it afforded them with the luxury of leading normal lives. It afforded them the luxury of not being paranoid at the slightest detection of foreign reiatsu, or the faintest rise in known reiatsu.

He stumbled ever so slightly as he was jostled by a figure running past him, and he turned to frown at them, when he noticed the apologetic look the girl was sending him.

"Ah, sorry about that! I should have been more careful." With a faint smile at him, she continued on her way, and he quickly turned back around and did the same.

Bypassing the classrooms on both sides of the long corridor, he made his way towards the large noticeboard that was usually popular only at this time of the year, as evidenced by the crowd of people gathered around it.

He sighed as he eyed the crowd, having hoped that he would have been able to avoid them by arriving earlier than he usually did. Oh well, there was nothing to it. Standing at the edge of the crowd, he lazily observed the people closest to him, taking in the smiles on some faces, the resignation on some others, and the disappointment and fear on the rest.

_If you're going to be afraid, or disappointed,_ he wondered to himself, _would it not be best to work hard well before hand, and not just in the week before?_

"Here to check the class standings, Ishida?" He did not need to turn to know who it was, simply choosing to nod as the dark haired girl moved to a halt beside him.

"I'm assuming that you're here for the same thing, Kunieda-san?" he inquired politely.

"I've already seen them. Nothing has changed," was the bored reply that he received, "You've come in first again, and I've come in second. Kurosaki dropped two places to nineteen, and Sado actually up to seventeenth place. Tatsuki came in at twelfth, and Kuchiki managed to rise to the thirty-fourth place. Oh, and Keigo surprisingly came in at thirty-two, with Mizuiro taking up fifteenth place."

The long haired girl sighed, "It's nothing drastically different… Except, perhaps, the person who came in third…"

And just like that, Ishida didn't want to see the list of mid-year class standings anymore. Not when he realised that he would move down the list, taking in his name at the top, then Kunieda-san's name below it…and this time, the _different_ name that would have taken up the third position overall.

Not when that spot had always been occupied by one name.

One name that he might never see on the list again.

He shook his head slightly, before nodding at his classmate.

"Thank you, Kunieda-san. I don't have any need to try and push myself through this jungle anymore," he said, gesturing towards the crowd in front of them. "I will see you in class."

As he moved back down the corridor, he could not help but look down at his hand. As the months passed by, the visions he had of the stump that had been in place of the hand, had slowed in their frequency…though there were still times when he found himself looking at said hand, only to see a bleeding lump of severed flesh.

He could still remember every detail of his awe and surprise as he had watched the bones of his hand, of his fingers, being brought back, before the muscle and flesh and veins returned too, until the process was completed with the reappearance of the skin over it.

It truly was a magnificent power that she had. And it was one that suited her nature quite well, too.

For a while after the end of the war—and after that Shinigami Captain had managed to keep both him and Sado from dying in the confusion that had followed the last, desperate attack made on them all—he had been able to sense traces of _her_ reiatsu around his hand.

For a while, it had been as though she was not…as far away from them as she was. Yes, the lack of her presence in class was glaringly obvious, and the room did not seem as bright and warm as it usually did, but…he had taken comfort in the traces of reiatsu he could sense around the hand she had brought back.

Perhaps he had taken this small blessing for granted, or perhaps time had simply passed by too quickly, but…he could not sense any trace of it anymore.

It had, like many things, faded away with time.

And he despised it.

It wasn't right. Nothing seemed right. Going to the handicrafts clubroom after school had become more and more of a chore, as opposed to an opportunity to relax. Glancing out the window was hard, for there was no bright splash of colour seated beside it. Seeing his friends each day was difficult, for most of them thought that she had simply moved overseas, literally overnight, at the request of some relatives who wished to be "more involved" in her life.

And the rest of his…friends were…not the same as they had been.

Arisawa had somehow managed to eclipse Kurosaki in the category of being the most frightening person at school.

Kuchiki _tried_ to go on as though everything was normal, but he had not missed the pain on her face as she entered and left the classroom each day.

And Kurosaki…he had mellowed down somewhat, though his temper was as quick to rise as it had always been. He seemed more apathetic than anything else, only really coming alive when taking care of any hollows who dared breach their city.

Though Sado was as quiet as he usually was, there was a tension in his shoulders that never seemed to leave. He could relate the most with Sado, for he understood the undercurrent of guilt that he was feeling—simply because he felt it too.

It was the guilt of not being there, when it happened. It was the guilt of knowing that they had been lying down, not _too_ far away from her, not knowing what had happened, and certainly not knowing that the next time they opened their eyes, they would be missing the _warmth_ of their…group.

The warmth that somehow kept them together more than any other.

He was sensible enough to know that this guilt was misplaced. Neither he nor Sado had asked for any of this to happen, and, really, they wouldn't have been anything that they could have done even if they had been standing beside her.

But it did not lessen the pain.

Though, unlike Kurosaki, he did not harbour any hard feelings against the one she had…aided, until she had been unable to do so any longer. Unlike Kurosaki, he knew that she had done what she would have done for anyone else, had they been as injured as the Captain had been.

It was simply the type of person she was, and he knew that Kurosaki knew this, deep down inside of him—but his own frustration at being unable to do anything made him feel the desire to cast the 'blame' elsewhere, and who better to cast it on than someone he did not get along with much?

Shaking his head as he heard the sound of the bell echoing throughout the building, he picked up on his pace as he made his way to his classroom.

It was going to be another empty, cold day inside the room…and that was how it would be, until she woke up and graced them with her presence once again.

And she would, because she was too good to remain in a comatose state, all alone, and away from home. He only wished that they had thought to send the framed photograph of her beloved brother through one of the Shinigami Captains, so that it could be placed by her bedside.

It might well be a silly thought, but he knew that she would have been comforted with the knowledge that her brother continued to watch over her, as he always did.

_Sorry, Inoue-san…_

* * *

**A/N**

Extra-long chapter to compensate for the delay in updating!

Can I just say that this chapter pretty much wrote itself? Without a single care in the world as to what I had wanted from it? Because that's what happened. One minute I had started typing, having an idea of where I wanted the chapter to go…and the next, all of that was figuratively thrown out the window (along with poor Renji, who was originally supposed to make an appearance in this chapter).

I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this the way it was; should I leave it as it was, or should I go back and start it from scratch? Finally, though, after a few changes, I decided that I liked what I had…and here we are.

I suppose the answer to the question of who the 'him' Orihime mentioned in the previous chapter was answered in this. Though, 'his' treatment of poor Byakuya wasn't very nice. I understand that that part is probably a tad confusing at the moment, but it will all be explained, gradually. (The Byakuya of this story is fighting the urge to quiver in fear in a nice, quiet corner as I say this)

Anyway, I hope this was an enjoyable read. As I said at the beginning of the chapter, the lack of review responses doesn't mean that they won't be coming—they _will_. (Oh, and in two places in this chapter, the first word for each scene was put in _bold_ letters-this wasn't done to highlight any importance, or anything, but the horizontal ruler that separated the scenes didn't look...separate enough to me, so I tried something else. Did it work, or was I imagining things?)

That's it from me for this chapter.

Till' next time,

Siriusgirl1


End file.
